Zero No Tsukaima: Life In Tokyo
by ZERO PEACE
Summary: This is the story of Saito and Louise's life together in Tokyo after their marriage. It will pick off starting from the part where the anime series ended. Rated M for lemons. (This story is ongoing, but the system mistakingly labels it as complete and I can't change it. Sorry for any inconvenience caused.)
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think about it. I'm open to any suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zero No Tsukaima in any way. It all belongs to the late Noburu Yamaguchi(may he rest in peace). However, this story is mine with some inspiration from other fanfics.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: HOMECOMING**

After spending the day sightseeing around Tokyo, the duo eventually came to a stop in front of a 2-story house surrounded by white brick walls with an iron gate on the front that acted as the main entrance. At first glance, the house seemed identical to any other houses within the area. However, the one thing about the house that piqued the interest of the duo and makes them come to a stop, was a small sign near the gate which reads "Hiraga." Seeing the sign, the duo knew they are currently standing in front of the Hiraga's residence or in other terms, Saito's home.

"So Saito, is this it?" asked Louise even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes Louise, this is my home," replied Saito proudly. "So what do you think?"

"Hmm... How should I put it?"

Louise gave it a thought for a while to find a suitable word to describe the house in the politest way she can as the house was very different from any houses that she had ever seen before. Eventually, she comes up with a reply, "It looks like a nice place to live."

"Well, you're right about that. So shall we go in or do you still want to go for sightseeing again?"

"No, it's fine. You have already shown me enough for one day Saito. For now, I want to meet your family or should I say, my in-laws," she said with a blush.

"Okay, if you say so."

Saito reached out his hand and grab Louise's gentle hand, while his other hand tried to press the doorbell. He stopped for a second to take another look at Louise, who gave him a nod of agreement and a smile that washed away all his hesitations.

"Ding Dong," exclaimed the doorbell. The couple waited nervously in front of the gate with their fingers still entwined.

A few short moments later, a woman in around her 40s soon came out. She has long dark hair that reaches to her shoulder, a white skin complexion and a pair of blue eyes similar to Saito's. She wore a dark-brown blouse with a pair of jeans, while wearing an apron. She wiped her hands a little with the apron to clean some stain she had on her hands from whatever she was doing before walking to the front gate to met the nervous couple.

"Welcome, can I help-" The women stopped mid-sentence when she noticed a familiar face in front of her. The face that she had not seen for two years, the face she had missed every single day of her life, and the face that she thought she would never be able to see again. It is the face of her long-lost son.

"Uhh... Hey mom. It's been a while," said Saito nervously, unsure of what so say.

The woman could not hold her tears as she rushed through the gate and hugged the boy in front of her with tears flowing down her eyes. Through her cries words like "Saito," "Where have you been?" and "I miss you" can be faintly heard. But for most of the time, the woman kept crying into her son's shoulders without saying anything. Louise released Saito's hand and took a few steps away, not wanting to ruin the tearful reunion of a mother and her son.

After a few moments of consolation by Saito, the woman finally released him before saying, "Saito where have you been all these years? We were so worried about you."

"It's a long story, mom. I will tell you everything when everyone is home. Dad will come back from work soon, right?"

"Yes, and Asuna is also on her way home from university."

"Asuna actually made it to university? I never thought she had it in her," said Saito in a joking manner.

"If she hears you say that, you will end up being a dummy for her archery practice again," said the woman which brought the two Hiragas to laughter.

"Ah, come on in Saito," the women invited him. She then noticed the pink-haired girl who had stood beside them all this time. "Oh, and who is this young lady Saito? And what's with the uniform? Is it cosplay?"

Louise took this as a cue to introduce herself, but she stuttered due to the nervousness of meeting her in-laws for the first time. "M-m-my name i-is Louise, N-nice to meet y-you, ma'am."

The way Louise had just introduced herself could be said as the same way as a new student would when they were told to introduce themselves in front of the class. Saito had to put a hand on his mouth to muffle his laughter, but he immediately stops when Louise shot a glare towards him while still keeping her smile.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hiraga Yuno. It's nice to meet you too Louise," said the woman. "I assume you are a friend of Saito."

"Well urmm.. No, not really- I...I mean we are more than frie-"

"You know what mom," Saito cuts her off. "Let's went inside first, then we will tell you everything. Besides, you're preparing dinner, right?"

"Dinner? Oh right, the soup! I forgot about the soup!" The woman immediately rushed inside before turning her head around to look back at the two. "Come on in Saito and you too Louise. Make yourself at home," she then disappeared into the kitchen.

"*Sigh~* Thanks for the safe if I told her we're married out of the blue, I'm sure she would have fainted."

"Anytime. Anyway, shall we go inside?"

"Yes, of course," replied Louise with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise

**Hey guys, this is the new chapter, I will try to update as often as possible.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. Next time it will be longer.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE**

 **[In an office somewhere in Tokyo]**

A middle-aged man is busily rearranging the paperwork and the folders on his desk as his work time has almost come to an end. He had short black hair and a pair of amber eyes. Under his eyes, he had small dark circles, possibly from working overtime. After finishing with the paperwork, the man stretched up his hands while yawning. He then stared at the clock impatiently for the last few minutes before he can finally returned home to his family or what was left of his family after his son's mysterious disappearance two years ago. The man sits still while reminiscing the time when his son was still around alongside the family. A single tear escaped his eye while he mumbled to himself. "Saito, where in the world have you gone to?"

"Ring..., Ring...," the sound of his cell phone awoken the man from his thoughts.

The man pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello, this is Hiraga Ryuji."

"Dear, it's me." A woman's voice replied.

"Ah, Yuno what is it? Do you need me to buy something on the way home?"

"No, dear listen. You need to come home, NOW."

"What? Why, has something happened?" replied the man in a worried tone.

"You could say that. It's... Hard to put into words. Just come home quickly and make sure Asuna is with you."

"Alright dear, I'm heading out now. I will be home soon." Upon saying that the man ended the call. He then grabbed his briefcase and his coat from the chair before rushing to the train station with a mixed feeling of curiosity, worry, and anxiety.

 **[45 minutes later]**

The man was now close to his neighborhood. Knowing that he is near to his home, the man speeded up his pace so that he may arrived sooner. At an intersection 100 meters from his house, he stumbled upon a young black-haired woman with her hair tied in a ponytail who also seemed to be in a hurry.

"Ah Asuna, have you just returned from university?" asked the man who brought the said woman to a stop.

"Oh, hey dad. Yeah, I was just on my way home," answered the girl.

"Say, Asuna. Did your mother call and told you to come home soon?"

"Yes, she did, but she won't tell me why She just said it is really important,"

"It seems we're both in the same boat, she won't tell me anything as well, but from her tone, it must be important,"

"Well standing here won't give us any answer. Let's just hurry home."

The man nodded, and both started walking towards their home in the hope of getting some answers. In mere minutes, the both of them are now standing in front of the Hiraga's residence.

"Hmm... There are no cops or nosy neighbors around. I think it's nothing big," said the girl sounding optimistic. "Perhaps it's your anniversary or something dad?"

"I'm not that forgetful. Our anniversary is next month, besides we never really celebrated it not after Saito-"

"Dad, you know mom didn't like to talk about Saito. It makes her sad,"said the girl."It makes me sad as well."

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Anyway, let's get inside. It's getting dark out here. Hopefully, we can get some answers as well."

The two walked to the door and gave it a few knocks signaling their arrival before stepping inside.

"We're home," the two said in unison while heading inside.

They took off their shoes and was about to put them on the shelf beside them, but something odd caught their attention. There were two pairs of shoes that they remembered were not on the shelf earlier this morning. One of them was a pair of black heels, which seems to be in the right size for a child but too small for Asuna or her mother. The other one was a pair of blue shoes, which seems very familiar to them somehow like they had seen it somewhere before.

"Dear, welcome home," said a woman drawing their attention from the shelf.

"Ah yes. Now what is it dear, did something happened?" asked the man.

"Yeah mom, you said it was really important, what is it?" the girl repeated the question.

"It's- oh let me just show you," the woman dragged both of them to the dining table.

At the dining table, the two saw a teenage pink haired girl politely sipping her tea and a familiar looking dark-haired young man sitting beside the girl who was also sipping his own tea. The sight of the young man caused the two to stare with disbelief and left them speechless.

Upon realizing the two who had just arrived, the young man spoke in a somewhat casual tone, "Hey dad, hey Asuna. It's been a while."

Silence filled the room with the young man, and the two kept staring towards each other not knowing how to respond.

"..."

"..."

That is until...

"SAITO?!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

**Hey guys, this is another new chapter, and as I said/wrote before, it will be longer than the previous one.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

**CHAPTER** **3: THE TRUTH REVEALED**

During his stay in Halkeginia, Saito had faced plenty of trials and terrifying experiences. First is the constant brutal punishment from his master/lover/now wife, Louise. The battle with Louise's fiance while fending off the Albion invasion. Facing off against 70,000 Albion troops all by himself and almost died. Fighting against a huge stone golem that has a magical barrier that can block any attack. Battling the 'Brainless King' from Gallia, who is also a void mage with super speed powers. Been on trial and almost been executed by the elves. And the latest one, defeating an ancient dragon that possessed the power that threatens the safety of the whole world.

However, all of that is nothing compared to what he is currently facing. In fact, Saito would have preferred to go up against all of those all over again rather than being in his current situation. His own family is glaring down at him as if he was a criminal, and they are the judge. The only other time Saito ever felt this nervous, is when he met Louise's parents to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. Luckily for him, that one goes well, and he still managed to keep his head intact.

"Hey, we don't have all day here, so one of you better started talking," said Asuna breaking the silence.

Saito's parents shot a glare towards the referred person in front of them, agreeing with what Asuna had said.

Saito and Louise shared a quick glance before looking back towards the three Hiragas in front of them that are still waiting for an explanation.

Saito swallowed hard before starting to speak, "Well before I start, everyone this is Louise," Saito gestured towards Louise.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," said Louise politely while bowing her head a little.

"And Louise, this is my family. The one you met earlier is my mom, Hiraga Yuno. That man is my dad, Hiraga Ryuji. And that one is my older sister, Hiraga Asuna," Saito pointed out each of his family members.

"Hey," said Asuna.

"It's nice to meet you too Louise," said Yuno.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Ryuji before continuing. "Now Saito, would you care to explain where had you been for the past two years without any news?"

"Well...okay, but you all better stay seated, this is going to be a long story."

Saito started his story, beginning with how he was summoned by Louise through the portal. The existence of a magical world where mages and magic are a common thing. How he spent his past two years alongside Louise and the rest of his friend in Halkeginia and also the reason why he couldn't return home until today. In his story, Saito leaves out the part where he almost died back in Albion and his marriage with Louise as it might be too much for his family to handle for the moment. After Saito finished his story, the whole room is left in silence, that is until Ryuji spoke.

"So, simply put. You were missing for two years because Louise here, summoned you to some kind of magical world, and that you have no method of returning home, am I right?"

"Yeah that's about right," answered Saito nervously while waiting for the respond of his family.

Hearing Saito's reply, Ryuji facepalm himself while his wife muttered, "I should have thrown away all his mangas", while his daughter said, "He might have just knocked his head somewhere."

Seeing his family reaction, Saito tried defending himself. "Look. I'm not crazy yet, and I got proof." Saito then looked at Louise before saying, "Louise would you please do the honor?"

"With pleasure," replied Louise while taking out her wand.

Louise chanted a spell for a few moments then shouted,

"World Door!"

A small portal then appeared showing Saito's villa in De Orneille, which brought Saito's family to their jaws. The portal then slowly disappeared leaving Saito's family dumbfounded and in shock.

"And now for proof number 2," Saito showed the rune on his hand. "Say hello Derf."

Saito's rune glowed brightly before a voice started to speak," Hello I'm Saito's partner, the legendary sword Derflinger. Nice to meet you, folks."

"Uhh..., hi" is all the reply Derflinger got.

"So, do you guys believe me now," asked Saito.

"Yeah, we believe you. Your proof is more than convincing." Replied Asuna which earned a nod of agreement from her parents.

"Sorry for doubting you, son," said Ryuji

"No, it's okay. I know it's hard to accept that there is actually a magical world out there."

"So in Halkeginia, do they speak Japanese as well?" asked Yuno curiously.

"No mom, they have their own language, French, I guess. They even have their own letters. Why?"

"It's just- say Louise, did Saito teach you how to speak Japanese?" Yuno shifted her attention to Louise.

"Umm... no, I guess not, but why do you ask ma'am?"

"Well for someone from another world, your Japanese is surprisingly good,"

"Yeah that's right," said Asuna. "Usually, foreigners have some kind of accent when they spoke Japanese, but the way you spoke it. It's like you had learned Japanese since you were born."

"I don't know it felt natural to me somehow. Come to think of it, Saito also spoke fluently in our language."

"Yeah, like you said it felt natural to me as well, but I don't know how I did it."

"I think I can explain that one," said Derflinger interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, you knew something about it Derf?"

"Possibly. Say, partner, when did you start to speak in their language?"

"Hmm... let's see. I think it was during the night I met Louise."

"Oh right, it was that night," said Louise remembering the night. 

* * *

**[Flashback 2 years ago]**

Louise is undressing and instructed Saito to wash her clothes, but Saito's voice started to annoy her as it doesn't make any sense.

"Ohh... you're just too noisy! Ah right, there was that silence spell I learned last year."

"No, this is all just a dream it must be a dream," mumbled Saito still thinking it is only a dream.

"Let's see, mm... what was it again? Ah right."

"Comply to my order of silence"

BOOM!

"Urghh..., another failure again," said Louise in disappointment.

"What was that?"

"Eh?"

"I wasn't serious cause you're kind of cute, but now I will resort to brute force." threatens Saito.

"W-wait I can understand you,"

"Huh, you can understand me?" 

* * *

**[Back to present day]**

"From that point on, Saito can speak in our language, and I guess I can speak Japanese as well," Louise blushed, feeling embarrassed of what she did that night.

"Ha...Ha, you have gotten quite a night huh, son," said Ryuji, which caused the two teens to blush harder.

"Well that explains things," exclaimed Derflinger.

"What did you mean Derf?"

"That time, Louise must have accidentally used the void spell 'Shared Voice'. It's spell that allows the user to exchange their verbal knowledge with the cast person."

"So, in short," Yuno interrupt, "The spell caused Louise to gain Saito's knowledge in Japanese while Saito gained Louise's knowledge of her language."

"Yes, that's right, but any other language they had learned before, would also be exchanged as well."

"I see, but why you never told us about this?" asked Louise.

"Cause you never ask~," answered Derf, which slightly annoys her.

"Derf got a point. We never actually brought it up until today." said Saito.

"Just another question, what about the-"

"Wait," interrupt Asuna. "Mom, dad I'm sure that you guys have plenty of questions to ask but" Asuna pointed at the clock on the wall. "It's almost 9 and we still haven't had dinner yet."

"Ah you're right, perhaps it's best to continue this after dinner, right dear?" said Yuno.

"Yes. Hearing all about this magical world really makes me hungry. You two are joining us right?" said Ryuji.

"Yes," answered the referred two.

The dinner is piled with conversation about the magical world and about the current state of affairs of Saito's family. Louise, however, is having difficulty in using the chopsticks as it is her first time using it. Even though Saito kept trying to teach her, it hardly helps. Eventually, Saito decided to help fed Louise himself. Louise did not protest against this, as she was making quite a mess of herself. This action, however, rouses the suspicion of Saito's family about the true relationship between the two as they seems a lot closer than friends and obviously much closer than the relationship of a master and her familiar. Yuno then decided that she would ask about it after dinner.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Truth Revealed

**Here is another new chapter!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: ANOTHER SHOCKING TRUTH REVEALED**

 **[After dinner]**

"Wow mom, that was amazing. I have always missed your cooking," said Saito.

"Yes ma'am, it was really delicious," said Louise agreeing with Saito.

"Oh you two flatter me too much, it was just a simple dish."

After cleaning the plates, Yuno sat near Louise to confirm her suspicion about the two.

"Urmm... say Louise, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, sure ma'am."

"Well. I just want to know, what is your relationship with Saito?"

This question caused Louise and Saito that sat beside her to become nervous as the secret of their marriage might have already been found out.

"M-mom what are you saying we-"

"Oh don't try to hide it," said Asuna joining in the conversation. "Just by seeing the way you two act, we could already tell that there is something going on between the two of you."

The two looked at each other, and they knew that they could not avoid the question and decided to come clean about their marriage.

"The thing is ma'am," started Louise, "Saito and me. We are.., well we are..., we are..., urgh..,you know what. Saito, you tell them."

"What! Why me?" Saito tried to protest against it, but it was too late as the family had already shifted their attention towards him.

"Urmm... the truth is, me and Louise, we are..., err.., well we are..., we are..."

"Oh in the name of Brimir, these two are married!" shouted Derflinger, who started to get annoyed by the situation.

Hearing what Derflinger had said, the situation turned into complete silence. Saito's family make a blank look while attempting to process what they had just heard.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Ryuji. "I kind of spaced out, could you say that again?"

Saito took a deep breath before repeating what Derflinger had just said, "We're married dad. Louise and me. We're husband and wife now."

Once again, the rest of the Hiragas makes a blank look.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison, which startled the two teens in front of them.

Yuno almost fainted but is held and calmed by her husband while Asuna muttered: "That was unexpected."

"I thought you guys had figured it out."

"We thought she is your girlfriend or your lover, or maybe even your crush," said Asuna. "But wife? That was clearly unexpected."

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to hide it, but with all the magical world thing, it might be a bit too much to take in one day."

"Wait a minute," Yuno spoke after she had calmed down. "Hiding it from us is one thing, but why are we not invited to your wedding in the first place?!"

"Ahh... well it's kind of complicated. You see-"

"It's my parents," Louise intervened. "They want to speed up the marriage and get it done as soon as possible. We became overwhelmed by the wedding preparations that we don't have the time to invite you. I'm really sorry, but we couldn't do anything." explained Louise feeling guilty for not inviting her in-laws.

"Mom, dad you're not against our marriage right?" asked Saito worriedly.

Saito's parents gave it a deep thought for a while without saying anything. This makes the couple nervous as they are worried if Saito's parents disapprove of this marriage. Louise's parents were also not exactly fond of this marriage. The only reason they agreed to the marriage at all is due to Saito's outstanding achievement in his battles and that their previous candidate for Louise's husband is a traitor to the nation. The couple obviously didn't want this side of the family to feel the same way.

"Let me ask the two of you one thing," Yuno started to speak which cause the couple to tense up a little.

"Louise, do you love Saito?"

"Y...yes!"

"And Saito do you love Louise?"

"Of course!"

Seeing the reaction of the two, Yuno gave a warm smile, "Then you have no objection from any of us, right dear?"

"Absolutely, besides she is quite a doll. You sure got a good eye for girls eh, Saito?"

"I'm not objecting either," replied Asuna. "I always wanted a little sister anyway."

"Then that's decided. She seems like a nice and polite girl, so I'm not objecting as well."

"Nice? Polite? Are we talking about the same girl here?" Said Derf, which annoys Louise, but she decided to ignore it as she is still in front of the family.

"Anyway, we should officially welcome her to the family right?" asked Yuno, which earned a nod of agreement from her husband.

Ryuji cleared his throat before speaking in a welcoming voice, "Louise, welcome to the family. We're happy to have you as part of the Hiraga family."

"T-thank you, sir." replied Louise with a smile.

"No, no Louise," said Yuno. "It's dad. We're family now, so you can call me mom as well." Asuna joined in, "And you can call me sis or big sis or you could just call me Asuna. Anyone works."

"Y-yes mom and dad and sis. "Louise felt a warm feeling in her hearts as she is now accepted by her new family. Louise never felt the warmth of having a family in her life before. Her parents were strict and controlling, the same could be said of her sister Eloenore. Her sister Cattleya, is the only one who ever gave her the warm feeling of having a family but for most of the time. Her family felt distant from her and never seems to care about her. Even when she was a child, it was the maids who kept taking care of her and played with her when she was lonely. Knowing she finally had a family who actually cared for her even though they barely knew her, cause Louise to burst into tears. Yuno who noticed this, lean in and gave her a hug while calming her down."Tha-thank you, thank you, I thought you would hate me and asked me to leave Saito." "Oh we wouldn't do that, not to someone as cute as you little sis," said Asuna while joining in the hug. After a few moments of consolation by her new mother and sister, Louise finally calmed down. She later apologizes for crying all of a sudden

"Well I guess that settles everything, unless there is something else you're still hiding, said Asuna while glaring towards Saito.  
"No that's all there is, I swear," said Saito while holding his hands up in defense.

"So I guess it's all forgiven right?" asked Louise.

"Oh no, my sweet daughter-in-law, you still owe us something~," said Yuno.

"Huh? W-what is it?"

"Well, since we're not at your wedding, you need to tell us everything about it. Every single detail." Said Asuna.

"Oh okay, well-"

The conversation is like any other typical conversation between women. Talking about Louise's wedding dress, where was it held, how grand is the ceremony, how many people attended it and other things women talks about in a wedding which seems trivial to guys. However, being a gentleman, Saito and Ryuji decided to play along with it even though it bores them to death.

 **[After a whole hour talking about the wedding (feels like a whole year for the guys)]**

"Man it's a tiring day, and it's almost midnight. Time to hit the bed," said Saito feeling a bit relieved that the boring conversation have actually ended.

"Oh right, time sure flies when you were having a good time," said Yuno.

"Yeah absolutely," replied Saito as honest as he can. "Anyway, my room is still there right?"

"Yes, it is just the same as the way you left it before. I didn't have the heart to change it."

"Thanks mom, come on Louise you must be exhausted too, right?" Saito held Louise's hand and dragged her upstairs while his family kept observing them until they are out of sight.

"Mom, do you think they're going to do it tonight?"

"Maybe, let's just leave them to themselves. It's their wedding night after all."

"Kind of reminds me of our wedding night too, right dear?"said Ryuji, which earned a playful pinch from his wife.

The newly wed then reached the door to Saito's room but before Saito had the chance to turn the doorknob, a certain voice spoke.

"Wait a minute partner, I need to speak to you, alone."


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding Night (Lemon)

**Hey guys, this is the latest chapter. Some of you might have already guessed that this chapter has lemons. Well, guess what, you're right!**

 **Honestly, I never wrote a lemon scene before, so I'm not sure how good it would turn out. So please tell me what you guys think.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: THE WEDDING NIGHT (LEMON)**

"What is it Derf? Just tell me now," said Saito.

"No partner, we need to talk about it alone. Just the two of us."

"Why? Just say it here," asked Louise curiously.

"It's something personal, so I need to speak to him alone."

"Urghh... Fine. Louise head inside first. I will go in later, okay?" said Saito.

"Oh fine, just don't take too long," Louise slips inside Saito's room leaving Saito and Derflinger outside. Saito took a few steps away from the door to make sure Louise didn't overhear them.

"Now Derf, what is it? Why are you being secretive all of a sudden?" asked Saito.

"Well.., you see partner. I know what you intends to do tonight," said Derflinger bluntly.

"Wh-what are you talking about Derf?" asked Saito nervously, pretending not having any idea of what Derflinger meant.

"Oh come on partner, no need to hide it. Everybody knows what people did during their wedding night, heck, even your family already get the idea."

"Ahh- that's- that's-" Saito's face turned red with embarrassment, that he could hardly come up with a reply.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to be an interference during your, 'consummation'. So for tonight, I give you the permission to put me somewhere else."

"But, I thought you said before that you can only be transferred to another blade."

"Well actually, something as simple as a knife would work too, as long as it's sharp enough. However, I hate being put into something like that, but since I like you, partner. I will make an exception this time.

"Thanks, Derf you're really a good partner." said Saito, a bit touched by Derflinger sensitivity.

"Same to you partner. Now hurry up before I change my mind."

Saito rushed downstairs and went into the kitchen to find something suitable to transfer Derf into. He finally found a kitchen knife that his mother regularly used, which seems to be sharp enough for Derf.

"Will this one work Derf?"

"Yeah, that would do. Now just give me a minute."

Saito's rune shine brightly and almost in an instant Derflinger transferred himself into the knife.

"Alright all done, but remember partner. I'm only doing this for tonight. Next time you have to find me a worthy blade as my body."

"Yeah, that's a promise, thanks again Derf." Saito turned his back before rushing back upstairs.

"Oh wait, partner, just some advice. Make sure you make her 'spot' wet enough before putting it in. It will be less painful for her that way. And try not to make too much noise. Remember, you're not the only one in the house."

"Y-yeah, we will try," replied Saito with his face a lot redder than before.

Saito rushed back up the stairs, leaving Derflinger in the kitchen and head straight to his room where his lovely wife is waiting. Upon opening the door, Saito saw Louise sits at the edge of the bed while her eyes curiously looking around his room. Saito's room is just as big as Louise's room at the academy. There is a bookshelf near the door where Saito kept all his mangas. Besides the bed is a small desk where Saito uses to do his homework and also the place where Saito had previously put his laptop.

"Wow mom really didn't change anything." said Saito, which alerts Louise of his presence.

"There you are, what took you so long? Where have you been?" asked Louise.

"Well, um- nowhere," replied Saito, which only makes Louise more curious.

"You're hiding something, what did you talk with Derf?"

"No-nothing, it's nothing important," replied Saito while he nervously sits beside Louise.

Louise knew Saito lied, so she decided to ask Derflinger instead, "Hey, you pervert sword. What did you say to Saito?" Louise glared towards the rune on Saito's hand in the hope of intimidating Derflinger. However, there is no reply.

"Um... Louise, Derf is not here. I left him in a knife downstairs." said Saito.

"Huh? Why did you do that?" Louise felt confused. She didn't expect Saito would leave his partner behind.

"Well you see, Derf said he didn't want to bother us during our night. So he requested to be left somewhere else," explained Saito with a blush on his face.

"Oh I-I see," said Louise, who started to blush as well after she had understood what Saito meant.

"S-so~?" began Saito after a few minutes of silence.

"So~?" echoed Louise unsure of what to say.

"S-should we do it now?" asked Saito.

"D-do you really need to ask?" replied Louise with her face almost as pink as her hair.

Hearing this, Saito grabbed Louise's shoulder and pulled her to a deep kiss. Louise is startled by the sudden action, but happily returned the kiss. After a few moments, the two broke off due to the lack of air and the need to adjust their position on the bed. At the same time, Louise removed her cape fearing it might get in the way.

Right now, Saito is on top of Louise looking straight at her with his loving eyes, which cause Louise to blush more. "May I kiss you?" asked Saito. Louise gave him a nod and in an instant, Saito's lips are on hers with his tongue begging for an entrance. Louise obliged and allowed Saito's warm tongue to meet hers. The kiss gets more heated when Louise wrapped her hands around Saito's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss with their passion growing stronger every single second.

After a while, Saito started kissing her neck, sucking and licking it while being intoxicated with her sweet lemon scent. This earned him a few pleasurable moans from Louise, who enjoys the pleasure she is receiving. At the same time, Saito moves his hands to unbuttoned Louise's shirt that covers her chest. In mere moments, the shirt is undone and Saito threw it away not caring where it would land. Saito then fixes his gaze on Louise's chest, she never wore a bra, not like she actually needs one in the first place. This gave Saito a perfect view of Louise's bare chest, which left him unable to properly close his mouth. Louise's nipples already erect possibly from the stimulation she had just received earlier. Louise turns her head around in embarrassment to avoid Saito's gaze

"I-I'm sorry. It's not much. I-I'm not a big as the oth- ahhh~." Louise is cut off by Saito, who gropes both of her breasts gently with his hands.

"No, it's perfect, absolutely perfect," Saito starts playing with her erect nipples, which caused Louise to moan again with pleasure.

Saito never actually has any experience in sex. He doesn't even have any girlfriend before. But, the time he had spent reading the porn magazines he hid under his bed had taught him the proper ways to pleasure women, which explains why Saito seems to be quite skilled in sex.

Saito kept teasing Louise's nipples with his hands for a while before putting her right nipple into his mouth and sucked it while his hand played with her left nipple, which causes Louise to moan harder.

Saito started to switch his mouth to her left nipple while his hand on her right before switching it again alternately.

"Ahhh~ Saito~ Ahh~, gosh you're just like a baby," moaned Louise, which encourages Saito to suck a lot harder.

Louise started rubbing her legs together when she felt like something is coming out of her due to the pleasure she is receiving.

"Ah... Sa-Saito, wait, ngahh... Stop. I-I feel weird, ahh... s-something is coming out. AHH...!"

Louise arched forward and clutched Saito's face to her chest while she screamed with pleasure. After a short while, Louise released her grasp and lay bare on the bed while panting heavily.

"Did she just came? Maybe I went a bit too fast." thought Saito to himself feeling concerned about her. Saito waited for a while for Louise to catch her breath from what might possibly be the first orgasm in her life.

"Louise, are you okay? We could stop now if you want to," said Saito.

"No," she replied weakly before regaining her composure and forming a shy smile. "We're just getting started, right?"

From her reply, Saito knew it is the time to proceed. He started to tug at her skirt, but before he could pull it off her, Louise grabbed his arm to stop him. Saito raised his eyes to meet hers while wondering if he had just done something wrong.

"No fair, you're still fully clothed," said Louise shyly.

Saito immediately understood her. He proceeds to remove his shirt along with his pants then toss them to the floor, leaving him only in his boxer where his hard-rock erection can clearly be seen.

Seeing his erection, Louise swallowed hard before pointing to his boxer. "That one too, take it off."

Saito complied to this and revealed his erect member. Louise gasped to this sight, surprised on how big it is. She starts to wonder if it would actually fit inside her.

"So may I continue?" asked Saito with a grin.

Louise replied with a nod, allowing him to proceed. Saito pulled down Louise's skirt revealing her pink panties, which was already soaked with her love juice from her earlier orgasm. Without any hesitation, Saito pulled down her panties and is greeted with the sight of Louise's wet, pink pussy. Her love juice already dripped down to her tender legs and the bed sheets. Seeing the sight caused Saito's erection to grow slightly bigger than before and his eyes filled with lust. This is the first time he had actually seen Louise's private spot even though they had stayed together for a long time.

Seeing the perverted look on his face, Louise covered her exposed pussy with her hands while blushing madly.

"Yo-you idiot! Don't stare at it like that. It's embarrassing."

Seeing her reaction, Saito let out a chuckle before grabbing her hand gently.

"Louise. We're together now. You're mine now, and I'm yours. You don't have to feel shy with me besides, you have a really gorgeous body just like an angel."

Louise's face became a lot redder. She could barely look at Saito in the eye, and her heart felt like it had just skipped a beat.

"Am I really that beautiful?"

"Yes, you are, my Louise. And I will always be yours."

Louise couldn't contain the smile on her face, nor the feeling of her heart melting from Saito's sweet words. She removed her hands from her pussy before wrapping her arms around Saito's neck."

"Then make me completely yours Saito, and I will make you completely mine." Louise planted a kiss on Saito's lips, then lay back on the bed, allowing Saito a full view of her naked body and the permission to take her virginity.

Seeing that she had finally relaxed, Saito positioned his member in front of Louise's moist womanhood then look up to her. "Louise I'm going to put it in now okay?

"Y-yes, but please be gentle, it's my first time."

"Well, it's my first time too, but I'll try."

Saito pokes her entrance a few times before finally penetrating her moist pussy. Saito inserted it slowly, not wanting to hurt Louise in any way.

"Damn, it's so tight and I barely entered her," thought Saito to himself.

"Ahh~ Saito! I-I could feel you inside me."

Saito kept penetrating her inch by inch. Eventually, Saito reached a spot that is a bit hard. He guessed that it might be her hymen.

"Louise, It's going to start to hurt now. Please bear it with me, okay?"

"Yes, go ahead. Make love to me," said Louise with the cute smile that Saito has always loved.

Saito took a deep breath, then with one strong thrust, he broke through her hymen, which caused Louise to scream in pain.

"Louise! Are you okay? S-should I pull it out?" asked Saito worriedly. Strains of blood start coming out of Louise's pussy, proving the virginity that she had just lost.

"No, don't! J-just give me a moment to get used to it." After a few minutes, her pain starts to ease a little. "Y-you may proceed."

"Okay, but if it starts to hurt again, please tell me."

Saito started thrusting himself in and out of Louise. He started gently not wanting to cause her any more pain. It didn't take long for the both of them to start feeling the pleasure of love-making.

"Louise, you're so damn tight! I feel like coming already," said Saito while speeding up his pace with each thrust. He always knew that sex feels great, but he never thought he could actually experience it. To make it better, he is doing it with the girl that he had always loved with all his heart.

"Yes, Saito. Nghh~ y-you were amazing~ ahhh~. I-It feels nhh~ really good." The pleasure Louise is receiving had washed away all the pain she had felt earlier. Her mind starts to become fuzzy, all she could think of is how much she loved Saito and the pleasure he's giving her.

"Sa-Saito, my body ahh~, feel weird. I-I think nghh~ I think something is ahh~ coming out again." Said Louise between her moans as she feels her climax nearing.

"Yeah, me too Louise, I think I'm going to come as well."

"Sa-Saito, kiss me" requested Louise while reaching out both of her hands to hold him.

Saito complied with this, and the two engaged in a lip lock while Saito kept thrusting into her. After a while, the two finally reached their climax and moaned into each other's mouths. The two stayed in their position for a while as Saito kept shooting his seeds inside her. After a few moments, the two broke off as Saito pulled out of Louise and lay beside her. Both lovers panted heavily from the exhaustion, and the pleasure that they had just experienced for the first time. Smiles of satisfaction can clearly be seen on their faces. Saito turns his head around to look at his wife.

"I love you." said Saito lovingly.

"I love you too." replied Louise with a sweet smile.

The two leaned in for another kiss before cuddling together. They then pulled up the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

"Best night ever," the two thought to themselves before falling asleep in each other's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning At Hiragas

**Hello guys, another chapter had finally been finished.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: MORNING AT HIRAGAS**

 **[The next morning]**

A ray of light that came through the window shine directly to Saito's face, waking him from his slumber. Saito slowly opened his eyes still trying to get used to the brightness in the room. He rubbed his eyes for a few moments before noticing a warm feeling beside him. It was Louise, who sleeps peacefully in his arms which was something he had already got used to.

'Wait, where the hell am I'

When Saito took his eyes away from her and look around, he noticed that something was odd with the room. The interior was different and the size of the room was a bit smaller than what he remembered.

'This isn't Louise's room.'

While Saito was still figuring out where he was, he felt something wrong with Louise as well. She felt warmer than usual and Saito thinks that he might be imagining things, but he can feel her skin touching his. To confirm his suspicion, he took a peek beneath the sheets and his finding shocked him. Louise was naked. To be precise, he and Louise were naked without even a single piece of clothing to cover them.

Saito blushed hard and instantly panicked to the situation. He feared what might happen to him when Louise woke up and find themselves naked. She might think that he did something indecent to her last night. While Saito was praying for his safety and attempting to figure out what had actually happened, he noticed the ring on his left hand which ease his worries.

'Ah, right. I'm so stupid.'

Saito immediately remembered everything. About marrying Louise, coming to Japan, meeting his parents, having that long conversation, went to his room and... His face went red when he remembered about the last part.

'I-I had sex with Louise,' Saito closed his mouth to contain his excitement. He became a man last night and he made Louise his. The memories of his first time with Louise flooded his mind as he grinned sheepishly.

After calming down, Saito turned his attention to his wife who was still asleep. Luckily she wasn't awakened by his moment earlier.

'She's so cute when she's asleep.'

Saito played with her pink hair, admiring how silky it was, then he started to caress her smooth cheek gently, not wanting to wake her up. After a while, an idea suddenly popped into his mind.

'Hmm... She's not going to wake up if I kiss her, right?' thought Saito before leaning in to kiss her.

Saito starts closing the gap between them little by little. He started by kissing her cheek first to make sure she is still asleep. Seeing that she didn't give any response, Saito proceeded slowly to her lips in the hope of getting her tender lips. However, when Saito's lips were just inches from hers, Louise's eyes cracked open and stared straight into his catching him red-handed.

"Ahhhh! Louise!" Saito was so shocked that he instantly pulled his face away from her and almost fell off the bed. Louise, who had just awakened, looked at him, confused by his weird reaction.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Louise, who is now fully awake due to Saito's sudden reaction.

"Ah- nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing," answered Saito, but it hardly convinced Louise.

Louise glared towards Saito, who seems like he is hiding something with her eyebrow raised, while she tried to find an explanation to his weird reaction. A thought then comes to her mind.

"You're not trying to do indecent things to me when I was asleep, right?" asked Louise while fixing her glare towards Saito.

"N-no, no I won't do that, trust me" Saito tried his best to deny it.

"Really~?"

Saito knew that he couldn't get away, so he decided to just tell the truth. "Ah, fine, I admit it. You're so cute when you're asleep, so I tried to kiss you, That's all."

Louise did not say anything to this, but a small tint of blush can be seen on her face. Saito, however, is scared that Louise might disapprove of his action and end up being called a pervert dog while being whipped.

"Ummm... Louise, you're not mad, right?"

"W-why should I?"

"Huh?"

"I'm your wife now, s-so you have every right to kiss me as much as I have every right to kiss you too. Besides, didn't I belong to you now, especially after last night." Louise started to blush as some of the memories of last night start coming back to her.

Louise's words left Saito speechless and completely touched. He never expected that Louise of all people would actually say something as sweet as that.

"W-what are you waiting for? Finish what you started. Or do you want me to finish it for you?" said Louise with a seductive voice.

Hearing this, Saito leans in and pulled her into a kiss. The two engaged in a lip lock with their tongue wrestling for dominance. The make-out session grew more passionate with their hands started to roam each other bodies. It started to progress into something more. However, their moment was suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on the door that causes them to immediately break off. A female voice can then be heard speaking from the other side of the door.

"Saito! Louise! Are you two awake? It's time for breakfast."

"Y-yeah, we're already awake. We will head down soon," replied Saito instantly.

"Okay~." Footsteps can then be heard walking away from the door.

"Well, we should take a shower first before heading down," suggested Saito.

"Agreed, and I'm going first. Where is the bathroom?"

"Just through there, replied Saito while pointing to a door nearby. There is a towel in my wardrobe that you can use."

Louise instantly gets off the bed to get the towel, but she immediately stopped due to the numbness in her legs and fell back to the bed.

"L-Louise, are you alright?"

"Y-yes My legs just feel numb. That's all."

"Sorry, maybe I had been a bit rough on you last night. Do you need some help?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. I just need to get used to it." Louise went to the wardrobe to grab the towel then slips into the bathroom. The sound of water running can then be heard.

"I guess she would be okay," thought Saito.

While waiting for his turn in the shower, Saito started getting some indecent thoughts about Louise that is still in the shower. In his mind, the sexy image of Louise taking a shower started to form and a perverted smile crept over his face while his member starts to harden.

"Um-, Saito?" sounded a voice that awoke Saito from his dirty thoughts.

Saito glanced towards the bathroom door and saw Louise slightly poking her head outside the bathroom while the door covers the rest of her body. Seeing this, Saito quickly grabs the blankets to cover his erect member from her.

"Ah L-Louise, is something wrong?" asked Saito, slightly worried if she found out about the dirty thoughts he just had. Being caught twice in the morning is certainly not a good thing.

"No, it's just. I have no clothes to wear."

The two had headed to Japan without bringing anything along with them. For Saito, it's not a problem since all his clothes are here in his wardrobe. However, Louise, on the other hand, did not have any clothes to wear and she obviously could not wear Saito's clothes.

"Alright, you stay there. I go ask mom or Asuna if they had any spare," said Saito before heading to the door.

"W-wait Saito! At least wear something!" said Louise pointing out that he is still naked.

"A-ah you're right, silly me."

Saito quickly picked up the clothes on the floor and wear what he can before heading downstairs where his family already gathered at the table for breakfast. Yuno is the first to notice him.

"Ah, Saito good morning. Oh, wait. Where is Louise? Is she still asleep?"

"Good morning mom, and no, she's in the shower. But there is a problem."

"What? She couldn't walk straight after last night?" teased Asuna bluntly while eating her toast.

This statement causes Ryuji to choke on his morning coffee while Saito becomes completely flustered as he didn't know how to response to Asuna's teasing as it is quite half-right.

"Shhh~ Asuna you shouldn't say that," whispered Yuno.

"Oh, I'm just joking, don't take it seriously."

Yuno shifted her attention to her son who is still flustered and red beyond doubt. "Just ignore her. Now, what is it Saito, did something happen?"

"N-no, it's just. She had nothing to wear," replied Saito, his face still red from Asuna's teasing.

"Hmm... Well, I can lend her some of my clothes, but it might be too big for her."

"Oh wait," interrupt Asuna. "I think had some clothes that might fit her"

"You did?" said Saito with doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, just come with me."

Asuna walked upstairs to her room while Saito followed her close behind. She entered her room and started looking around for something while Saito stood outside watching her curiously.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help," said Saito while heading inside.

"Woah- woah- what are you doing? Step out this instant," said Asuna sternly.

"Huh?"

"Maybe staying in that magical world had made you forget about it. So let me remind you. You may not enter my room at any time or for whatever reason you might have even if it involved life and death. Remember that rule?"

"Seriously? That rule still stands?"

"Yes, it does, so if you want my help, please oblige it."

"Jezz fine, fine. I step out right now," Saito steps out of the room. "Happy now?"

"Very. Now where was I?"

Asuna continued her search for a while around her room before finally finding what she is seeking for in her cabinet.

"Ah, here it is," Asuna brought out a medium-sized cardboard box and handed it over to Saito.

"Inside are all of my old clothes when I was younger, it should just be the right size for Louise."

"Why did you keep all of this in the first place?" asked Saito.

"Well, I was planning to give it away to charity, but it seems Louise might need it more."

"Yeah thanks, sis,"

"Oh, and Saito just one more thing. Next time, try to keep it down when you and Louise are doing that thing. You know what I meant right?" said Asuna with a smirk.

"D-did you hear us?" asked Saito nervously.

"Just a few moans and screams and something like that, but it still kinda bothers me. You are lucky that mom and dad's room were downstairs or they would have heard you as well."

"Oh, o-okay, we will try to be quieter next time," said Saito slightly blushing due to the embarrassment of his sister hearing his activity last night.

"Good now off you go,"Asuna closed the door to her room and run down the stairs to her unfinished breakfast while Saito carried the box all the way to his room. Upon entering, he found Louise on his bed with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Any luck?" asked Louise when she noticed him.

"Yes," Saito put the box in front of Louise. "I hope you don't mind, it's Asuna's old clothes."

"Well, it's okay. I'm not picky." Louise rummaged through the box content finding the one she would wear for the day.

"I leave it to you then. I need to take a shower too."

"Okay, I will wait till you're done as well, so we can head down together."

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't take long," replied Saito before heading into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Guest

**This is another chapter, hope you guys like it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: AN UNEXPECTED GUEST**

 **[ _JSDF Base_ ]**

A man in his 50s is currently seated at his desk in his lavish office. His name is General Matsumoto Eda, the man in charge of the JSDF and entrusted with the safety of Japan. In front of him stood his secretary who is giving him the latest update on the current state of affairs in Japan.

"Now, what is the current state of the negotiation with the delegation from America?"

"Everything is progressing well sir, it seems the Americans would like to proceed with the idea."

"Good, how about the rumors of terrorist presence in Hiroshima? Last I heard it had started to become a threat."

"We had already sent a response team to the area sir. And I assure you it had been dealt with, discreetly of course."

"Good, the last thing we need is the media to get wind of this and cause panic among the residents. Oh, and how about the situation in-"

The doors swung open and a man barged in without warning surprising both the general and his secretary. The man is panting heavily and his face is covered with sweat. He attempts to say something but unable to do so due to his lack of breath. The man's current state and his actions greatly annoy the General.

"Now what is this Major Tatsuya!? Barging in with such insolence and disrespect! Don't you remember how to respect your superiors!?"

"F-forgive me sir! I have an urgent news for you, it is vital for me to tell you now,"said the Major after catching his breath.

"Can't you save it for later, I'm in the middle of-"

"No, sir! You must listen to it now!" stressed the Major.

"Ugh- fine. Spill it out and it better be worth it."

The Major took a deep breath before speaking. "It's the boy sir, we found him."

"You need to be more specific Major, I knew a lot of boys," the general replied slightly unimpressed.

"The boy sir, the one that stole the fighter plane from the air force base in Tokyo a few weeks ago. We had located him."

"What? You mean the boy that was reported missing 2 years ago? How? Where?"

"Our scouts had reported of seeing him in Tokyo since yesterday. The last report says that he was last seen in the vicinity of his family home and we assumed he is still there. They also said that he was accompanied by a young pink-haired girl, possibly a foreigner. I had searched her in the database but we found no information about her, so we don't know if she were involved in the incident."

"So, what are you waiting for? Deploy a team to his house immediately and secured the two of them. Remember, non-lethal force methods only, we need the two of them alive. And make sure to keep the media out of this."

"Understood sir, we will apprehend them at once."

* * *

 **[Hiraga's Residence]**

After having their shower, Saito and Louise finally came down for breakfast alongside the family.

"Finally, I thought you two would never come down. I had just planned to eat your breakfast," said Asuna. "By the way Louise, did my clothes suits you?"

Louise is wearing a white blouse with a skirt which she had taken from the box earlier. However, Saito had a hard time believing that all the clothes in the box actually belonged to Asuna as it doesn't seem like it would suit her.

"Yes, it fits me well. Thank you Asuna, for the clothes of course."

"No problem, I was planning to give it away anyway."

"Now Saito, Louise come on take a seat. I'm sure you two are starving" said Ryuji.

"Yeah, we are, " replied the two.

Saito and Louise took their seats next to each other just like they did during dinner last night, but this time, they sat a lot closer to each other.

"Oh wait a minute Saito, don't you think you're forgetting something?" said Yuno all of a sudden.

"Huh? Err.. No, I guess not,"

"Really~? How about this?" Yuno produced a knife out of nowhere and show it to Saito, a voice can then be heard.

"Partner! How dare you forgot about me! Especially after what I had done for you."

"Ah- Derf! Sorry, it kinda slipped out of my mind," Saito scratched his head as he had completely forgotten about him.

"Slipped out of your mind? You had no idea what I had just faced this morning!"

"Correction," Yuno interrupted. "What we had faced this morning."

"Err... Did something happened mom?" said Saito curiously.

"Well, when I woke up this morning to make breakfast. My kitchen knife suddenly spoke to me and almost make me had a heart attack so yes Saito, something did happen. Luckily, your dad was around to calm me down."

"Ahhh- that sounds pretty... Bad," said Saito while swallowing hard.

"Oh no partner," said Derflinger. "That was just the beginning. After your mother had calmed down, she used me to cut the veggies. Me, a legendary sword that was forged for epic battles, being used to cut veggies! It was the biggest insult I had ever faced in my life. Much, much worse than being in a kitchen knife in the first place!"

"And I had to put up with him babbling about how insulting it was for the whole morning," Yuno added. "This knife is the sharpest one I had, so I had to use him or we wouldn't have a breakfast today."

"Oh- ah.. Well, everything ends up well at the end right?" said Saito, trying to be positive which only earned him a sharp glare from the two.

"Remove me/him from this knife this instant!" shouted Derflinger and Yuno in unison in a threatening manner.

"Y-yes!"

Saito snatched the knife from Yuno's hand and attempted to transfer Derflinger back into his rune. Louise and the rest of the family just giggled at the scene that had unfolded in front of them and focused their attention to the breakfast without saying anything.

"There all done," said Saito while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ah yes! This is much better," exclaimed Derflinger.

"Good, sharp and silent, the way I like my knife," said Yuno. "Next time, find something else to put him into."

"That's right partner. And I hope you didn't forget about your promise."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. You want me to find a new sword as your body right? I'll try to find one soon."

"Good, now excuse me, I need to take a rest after that terrible experience," Derflinger let out a yawn and a while later Saito's rune stop glowing leaving the room in silence.

"You know, he's a sword right? Why does he need a rest for?" said Asuna after being silent for a while.

"Hmm... Well- you know what? That is a good question," replied Saito, who is curious about the matter as well.

"Let's just leave it at that," interrupt Louise. "Here I already swipe the jam on the toast," Louise offered a plate of toast to Saito.

"Yeah, thanks Louise," said Saito before munching on his toast.

* * *

 **[After breakfast]**

"Haah~, I'm glad we didn't need to use chopsticks for breakfast," said Louise.

"Oh no Louise~ don't feel relieved yet," said Asuna.

"Asuna is right,"said Yuno." Here in Japan, almost every household eat using chopsticks, so you still need to learn how to use one properly."

"R-really~? Can't I just resort to spoon and fork?" said Louise.

"No, no, no. You're married to a Japanese man now, so you need to learn the Japanese way," replied Yuno.

"Don't worry sis, you just need some practice. You will get the hang of it soon enough," said Asuna.

"Oh- okay, I will try"

Yuno starts cleaning up the table and washed the plates with Asuna's help. Seeing this Louise decided to help them out as it might seem rude if she just stayed at the table. This leaves Saito and Ryuji, alone at the table while having their own conversation. After a while, Ryuji asked Saito an important question.

"By the way, Saito what's your plan now?"

"Huh? What did you mean dad?"

"Well, you didn't attend school for 2 years, so you didn't finish high school. Without finishing high school, you can't further your studies anywhere or get a decent job. So I want to know what are you going to do now that you had come back?"

"Ah, I had already planned for that before coming here. You see, right now I'm some kind of noble in Halkegenia, I even had my own land so I-"

"Wait, let me guess, you don't want to further your studies or find a work right?" said Asuna who had overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, that's about right." replied Saito.

"Since you have quite a good life, I'm not against it," said Ryuji, "But Saito you must remember, we're not a wealthy family. I don't think we can afford our daily expenses with you and Louise around, no offense."

"None taken and don't worry Dad, we had already figured something out that can serve as our rent, right Louise?" Saito shifted his gaze to Louise who had just returned to the table.

"Yes, we already have a solution to that, dad," said Louise.

"Huh? What did you two mean?"

"You see dad, we actually brought back something along with us from Halkeginia. It's-"

The main door burst open cutting off the conversation. Men armed with automatic weapons and body armour rushed in and held the shocked family at gunpoint. However, most of the guns are aimed directly at Saito, who had both of his arms up.

"Hiraga Saito, you are suspected to be involved in the theft of a military property and possible involvement with terrorist activities! Put your hands in the air and come with us! Any attempts to resist and we will open fire!"

The men did not wait for any response and instantly grabbed Saito's arms before dragging him towards the vehicle waiting outside. Seeing this, Louise tried to intervene, but is stopped by another man.

"Grab the girl! The General requested for her as well!"

Louise tried her best to break free, but her attempts were futile. She is then dragged to the waiting vehicle as well. The rest of the family could only watch in horror as the two were dragged away since they are still held at gunpoint by the men.

"Target is secure, I repeat target is secure. Returning to base now."

The men instantly leave the house as fast as they burst in. In a minute, the sound of vehicles can be heard leaving the area. Although still shocked, Yuno ran out of the house in a desperate attempt to stop them.

"Saito! Louise! Come back!" she tried to catch the vehicles, but only the image of the backside of the vehicle leaving the area can be seen from a distant.

Yuno fell down to her knees, tears coming out of her eyes. The same feeling she had felt 2 years ago started coming back to her. The feeling of losing someone important in your life.

"Saito, Louise no- no-," her vision started turning black.

"Yu-Yuno!" Ryuji managed to hold her before she fainted on the street.

"Asuna help me here, your mother just fainted."

"O-okay, but dad what about them?"

"We will figure something out. For now, help me carry her to the couch."

Ryuji looks towards the road where the vehicles had gone to. In his heart, he silently prayed for the two.

"Saito, Louise. Please be safe."


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble With Military(Part1)

**Another chapter finished! Please enjoy!**

 _ **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**_

 _ **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: TROUBLE WITH THE MILITARY (PART 1)**

 **[JSDF Base-location unknown]**

The two teenagers are being escorted by armed soldiers along a bright hallway towards an unknown location. Both of their hands had been handcuffed and each of their actions is monitored. The two kept their heads down and followed the soldiers without a single word while exchanging glares between them once in a while. Even the soldiers didn't say anything which only added to the tense atmosphere around them.

Since they were captured from their own home till now, Saito had tried his best to come up with a solution to the mess they are currently in, but to no avail. When Saito stole the plane, he knew something like this might happen if he were to return to Japan. However, being with Louise and meeting his family had made him forgot everything about the incident.

Louise, on the other hand, are completely clueless about the situation, and Saito didn't even bother to explain it to her. All Saito had said to her since their capture was for her to stay quiet and complied with the soldiers' demands as any attempt to resist would only worsen the situation. Louise didn't like to be kept in the dark but she knew Saito was right, so she decided to keep her protest to herself, at least for now.

"Here we are," said one of the soldiers which awoken the two from their thoughts. The soldiers stopped in front of a metal door and one of them entered a code into a panel nearby which unlocks the door."Bring them in". The two were escorted inside, which is later revealed to be a small empty room. The size of the room is pretty much about the size of Saito's room, but with nothing inside not even a single chair nor a small table. Saito eyed the room and notice that there is no security cameras around or the infamous one-way mirror that he used to see in the movies.

"Open their handcuffs, they didn't need it here."

The two are released from their cuffs by the soldiers, but the both of them are still being watched cautiously. Louise rubbed her wrist which is already sore due to being handcuffed for too long while Saito stretched his arms a little, glad that he could move his arms again at least for a little while.

"The two of you are to stay here until the General had called for you. You may do what you wish in here, but don't even think of escaping. This facility is heavily guarded and we will not hesitate to shoot you on sight are we clear!?" Saito and Louise could only reply with a simple nod as an answer. "Good. Men's return to your original post. Takeda, Jun, you two are on guard duty until further notice understood?" "Yes, sir!" replied the soldiers.

* * *

The soldiers started returning to their original duties leaving Saito and Louise alongside their two guards. It was silence for a while until one of the guards started speaking.

"Well, like the Captain said, you may do what you want in here but do not try to escape. The two of us will be just outside the door if you need anything just knock on it."

"And don't try to use some classic tactics like 'mister, I need to go to the bathroom' or something like that okay," said the other guard who then laugh at his own joke which only annoys his partner."

"Seriously Jun? Making a stupid joke like that in front of the prisoner."

"Oh come on Takeda, it's just a joke besides, they were just kids."

"First, the joke is not even funny. Second, these kids stole a fighter plane from a military airbase. And third, they are not kids, they're teenagers, heck they could even get married if they want to."

"Jeez, you were so uptight, Takeda. No wonder you never had a girlfriend."

"Would you say that again!"

"Yeah, I would say that again a million times over if I wanted to!"

"Oh yeah, as far as I know, you were single too!"

"At least I was popular with the girls, unlike you!"

"What's the point of being popular if no girls want to date you!?"

The two teens didn't know to react to the immature quarrel in front them. They just watched with a blank look as the two adults start debating about each other love experience and throwing insults among them. The nervousness the two teens had felt earlier had somehow vanished due to the sudden display of immaturity. Louise, who starts to get annoyed with them tried to intervene.

"Um... mister?" but it didn't get their attention. "Hey~ mister excuse me," she tried again, but it still didn't work. Louise finally had enough of it and Saito knew she is about to burst with anger so he takes a few steps away not wanting to get caught in it.

"Hey, you immature twerps! I don't care if you want to have a fight, but please do it outside!" The two soldiers instantly broke the quarrel and shifted their attention towards Louise who looked like she would murder someone.

"Ahem.. so- sorry about that. Anyway, like I said, don't try to escape we will be on guard outside." The two soldiers quickly left the room and locked the door, leaving the annoyed girl alone with the boy who still maintain a safe distance from the girl.

After a few moments, Saito braves himself to come closer to Louise and say something to break the silence.

"Umm- Louise, are you okay?" asked Saito cautiously, not wanting to anger her more. Louise turned her gaze towards Saito before letting out a sigh and muttered, "I'm fine."

"For a moment there I thought you were going to cast 'Explosion'," joked Saito in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Honestly, that thought has come to mind, but I figured it might make things worse for us."

"Well, attacking two completely annoying soldiers who kept quarrelling about their terrible love life. I think they might let that slip by."

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't considered a crime right, "Louise let out a chuckle thinking how silly it would sound if that kind of charges were put against them. Saito smiled gladly as his attempt to cheer up Louise actually worked. The two then take a seat on the floor next to each other with Louise resting her head on Saito's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while without saying anything to each other.

"So, shouldn't you start telling me what this is all about?" asked Louise demanding an explanation.

"I'm not sure where to start"

"You could start by telling me who those guys are."

"Err- okay-"

Saito starts telling Louise about who were the JSDF, how he sneak into their air base and stole their fighter plane, then used it to return to Halkegenia through the solar eclipse. He also told her that he had intended to return the fighter plane but due to the unavoidable circumstances, he is unable to do so. And also about why he didn't tell her about this a lot sooner.

"So now that you had crashed the dragon with the plane, we cannot return it to them."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved in it. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not"

"Huh?"

"I'm the one who sent you through the World Door against your wish. So it's my fault as well."Saito is not sure either to agree or disagree about the matter. Instead, he just embraced her to avoid her from blaming herself any further.

"So what will happen to us now?"asked Louise.

"For now, I think they were just going to lock us up for awhile to break our spirits a little. But eventually, they will attempt to interrogate us about the plane."

"Should we just tell them the truth?"

"No, absolutely not," Saito had read plenty of mangas and watched a lot of movies in his life. From that, he knew that the meeting of two different worlds, especially with the one that has magical powers usually would not end up well. Earth might try to invade Halkegenia to harness their magical powers or control the abundance of minerals in their lands. If that were to happen, Halkeginia would surely fall and countless lives would be lost. It's certainly a risk Saito did not want to take.

"But why, if they didn't believe us we could just show them the 'World Door'." Saito didn't blame Louise for her naiveness to the matter. She has a pure heart and always saw the good in people and Saito didn't want to ruin that for her.

"It's complicated, the point is that is not an option." Louise didn't like the way Saito still tried to hide something from her, but she knew he surely had his own reason for hiding it so she decided to not pursue the matter any further and start to think of another idea.

"Oh wait, silly me, I could just open a 'World Door' and get us back to your room," said Louise enthusiastically.

"No Louise. If we do that, they will still try to find us and if we went back to Halkegenia, my family would be arrested instead."

"Ah you're right, it's a bad idea. Louise enthusiasm instantly dropped after hearing Saito's words. "Anyway, do you have any idea?"

"No, not for now, I'm still thinking. Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

[15 minutes later..]

"Saito do you have any idea now?"

"Not yet, but I think it had started to come to me just wait for a moment."

"Okay~"

* * *

[30 minutes later..]

"How about now Saito, do you have any idea?"

"Oh yeah, yeah it's coming to me, it's coming. Just wait a little longer, Louise."

"Okay~"

* * *

[45 minutes later...]

"Yeah, I got it, Louise, I got it, Saito rose to his feet with Louise followed suit."

"Really? Come on tell me, Saito."

"Well, we could- oh wait no, that won't work, sorry," he returned back to his seat on the floor leaving Louise completely disappointed.

"Oh well, take your time then."

* * *

[An hour later...]

Louise is currently drawing circles on the floor while Saito still tried to come up with a way out of this mess. Louise, who had finally became fed up with the situation started to speak.

"Look Saito, do you actually have an idea or not? We have been sitting here for hours and my butt had started to hurt."

"Err.. actually, Louise, I don't have any idea." admit Saito.

"Haa~ seriously? Why didn't you say that from the beginning."

"Hey, at least I tried."

"So what now?"asked Louise

"I don't know, do you have any idea?"

"Well, I had two, but you already rejected both of it." The two are frustrated with their current situation. If they didn't find a solution right now, both of them would be labelled as the youngest terrorist in the world and it would make them the biggest news in the century. They would then spend the rest of their life behind bars in a maximum security prison without even be able to see their family.

"Ah for crying out loud, did anyone have any idea?!" yelled Saito in frustration.

"I have one," answered a familiar voice.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble With Military(Part2)

_**The latest chapter is finished!Please enjoy!**_

 _ **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**_

 _ **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**_

* * *

 **Previously in Zero No Tsukaima: Life In Tokyo**

 **Saito and Louise are captured by the JSDF and were brought to their military base due to Saito's past action of stealing a military fighter plane. As the two tried to come out with a solution to the problem, a mysterious voice suddenly spoke startling the two.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: TROUBLE WITH THE MILITARY (PART 2)**

"Wait, who said that?" Saito looked around the room to find the source of the mysterious voice but found no one else around or anything that might be the source of the voice.

"Hello~ down here partner, seriously did you forgot about me again?"

Saito looked upon his shining rune and realised whose voice it was. "Ah Derf, no wonder it sounded familiar. How long had you woke up?"

"Just a little while ago. It seems while I was asleep, you two got yourself into some kind of trouble again."

"Yeah, pretty much, you see Derf we-"

"You don't have to tell me, partner. As long as I stayed in your rune, I have access to your memories and thoughts, so I already knew everything. And like I said earlier, I have an idea that might be able to get us out of here."

"I hope it didn't involve crashing the door and fighting our way out of here or something like that," said Louise sarcastically.

"Hey, just because I'm a sword, it doesn't mean my ideas will be all about violence. Instead, I think it's a pretty decent idea and I assure you it would definitely work."

"Well then, share it with us Derf," said Saito.

"Okay, but before that, do you two remember the spell that Tiffania always use?"

"You mean the spell that allows her to erased someone's memories?"

"Yes, that's the one. That spell is actually called 'Mind Wipe' and like you already know, it allows the user to erase the memories of the casted person. My idea is for Louise here, to cast 'Mind Wipe' towards this JSDF guys and erase their memories."

Louise, who had understood the idea later continued, "And then they would completely forget about the whole incident and they will have no reason to keep us locked up. Oh, right! How come I didn't think about that."

"That's right, as I said, this one will surely work. "

"Oh, but still, I don't know how to cast 'Mind Wipe'. I never had the chance to learn it from Tiffa back in Halkegenia".

"No worries, I got that one figured out too, said Derf proudly. You see, being alongside the void mage since 6000 years ago had allowed me to pick up almost all of their spells. I could teach you the spell 'Mind Wipe' right now."

"Great, let's begin then. The sooner I master the spell, the sooner we will be able to get out of here."

"Okay let's start with the enchantment first. Just repeat what I said."

Louise is eager to learn the spell as quickly as possible with Derflinger guidance. The two are sure that the plan would work and they will be able to return home safely. However, Saito who had given some deep thought about Derflinger's idea have a different opinion.

"Wait, you two," interrupt Saito. "I didn't want to spoil the mood, but I'm not sure that idea would work."

"What? Why? If they don't remember about it, they can't arrest us, right?" asked Louise.

"No, it's not that simple. Even if they don't remember it, the fact the plane had been stolen still remains, and I'm sure they got some kind of evidence to incriminate me. Erasing their memories might buy us some time, but eventually, they would remember everything and arrest us again."

"You mean erasing their memories would only solve the problem temporarily?"

"Right, sorry all I ever did was rejecting ideas."

"Haa- and I already had my hopes up for that," said Louise with disappointment.

"Yeah, I kinda had my hopes up too. Sorry Derf, it seems your idea will be of no use ."

"Hmmm.. say, partner, if erasing their memories won't do the trick, what about completely changing it?"

"Wait, is there some kind of spell for that too?"said Louise whose attention had been piqued.

"Indeed there is. It's an advanced version of 'Mind Wipe' called 'Mind Alteration'. Like its name suggest, it allows the user to completely alter a person's mind. You can erase or add new memories about a certain event even though it never happen. It also allows the changing of a person perspective or their habits. To put it simple, the spell allows you to change everything in a person's mind without the person even realising it.

"W-wow, that sounds amazing," said Louise. "How does those void mage were able to create such spells?"

"Hmmm... completely changing a person's mind," Saito gave it some thought before continuing. "I think that one might work. We could erase their memories about our involvement in the plane theft and then we could create a new explanation of how the plane disappeared. That way, even if they had the evidence against us, they would not think anything about it."

"Really Saito? You sure it could work?"

"Yes Louise, we will be back home in no time and the JSDF won't have any reason to bother us anymore."

" *Sigh* Thank Brimir, I thought you might say it would not work again."

"Ha-ha, sorry, I kinda like to think things through before actually doing it."

"Well if you two are done talking, I could begin teaching the spell right now," said Derf.

"Yes, we could begin, the sooner the better." Louise inserted her hand into the left sleeve of her blouse and pulled out the wand which she had hidden earlier.

"W-wait you have been hiding your wand in your sleeve since the beginning?" said Saito, surprised that he didn't notice the wand at all.

"Well, the first thing they taught you in the academy is how to hide your wand beneath your clothes. It's certainly useful in this kind of situation. Now Derf let's begin."

"Alright, replied Derflinger. But before that, I need to remind you. Like I said earlier the spell 'Mind Alteration' is an advanced version of 'Mind Wipe'. So, it would take longer to cast and I'm sure those JSDF guys won't just sit around while Louise cast the spell."

"Derf is right, they will surely try to stop you, " said Saito. "We need a proper plan to make sure you had enough time to cast the spell."

"We will worry about that later, for now just teach me the spell Derf."

"Okay, now just repeat after me."

Louise tried her best to memorise the spell with Derflinger guidance. It took her a while to finally master the spell. The group then forms a discussion to come up with a plan to buy some time for Louise to cast the spell. The only plan they got is the usual one, that is for Saito to guard her while she cast the spell.

"Remember, we will only have one chance at this. If we fail, well I think we all know what will happen."

"But Saito, will you be okay? Without any weapon, Gandalfr power won't work. You might get beat up by the soldiers," asked Louise with concern in her voice.

"Ah, don't worry. Partner had faced 70000 soldiers before, just a bunch of soldiers is nothing for him."

"Like Derf said, I will be fine Louise. Even without Gandalfr power, I'm pretty strong on my own."

"But-"

"No buts Louise, I will be okay, you just need to focus on the spell."

"Okay... But Saito please be careful."

"I will Louise trust me. For now, let's take a rest, we would need-"

The cell door is suddenly opened, startling the two. The Captain that had escorted them earlier went inside with a few other soldiers behind him. He then glared to the two that are currently sitting on the floor before speaking in a stern voice.

"Hey you two, time to get up. The General wanted to see you."

"It seems we had no time to rest," whispered Louise to Saito.

"Well, at least we can get this done a lot sooner. We can have our rest when we get back home," Saito whispered back.

The Captain instructed his men to put the handcuff back to the two. The two complied without any resistance, but they are worried because the handcuffs were not part of the plan.

"Psst... Saito, I can't cast the spell with my hands on handcuffs. I couldn't even reach my wand."

"Don't worry Louise, we'll figure something out. For now, let's just follow them."

The two were escorted out of the room and back into the bright hallway. After a short walk, they arrived in front of a door which is heavily guarded. Saito assumed that inside the room resides the so-called General of the JSDF. Saito and Louise exchanged glares with each other and gave a nod of agreement. They knew that once they stepped inside they would be no turning back. If they fail here, they would have no other chance to clear their name.

"This is it," thought the two as they stepped inside to face the General.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble With Military(Last)

**Finally, I finished this chapter. It took me a while to wrote this as it had some action in it.**

 **I'm sorry if the action scene is a bit dull or confusing, it's really hard to write an action scene and I never wrote one before.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Zero No Tsukaima: Life In Tokyo**_

 _ **With the help of Derflinger, Saito and Louise finally came up with a plan to solve the incident. But before they could take a rest, they were brought to meet the General who had issued their capture. Now, their fate lies in the outcome of the situation.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: TROUBLE WITH THE MILITARY (LAST PART)**

Upon entering, the two saw a group of men sitting firmly behind a large desk. The men consist of the top officers of the JSDF including General Matsumoto Eda who seated in the middle of the group. Their eyes were fixed on the teens who were now being escorted towards them.

"Sir, I had brought the prisoners as you requested," said the Captain that had been escorting them while giving a salute.

"Good Captain, now please help them to their seats."

Saito and Louise were brought to the 2 chairs that had been put directly in front of the officer's desk. They were then handcuffed to the chair, making any movements impossible. This just makes their worries grew higher as it was impossible to execute their plan if they can't even move their hands.

"This is them? They looked like children to me," said one of the officers.

"Two kids as a terrorist? What has this world come into?" said another officer.

"Gentlemen, silence please," said the General. "We don't want to scare our guest now, do we."

The General gazes upon the two teens in front of him who look down to the floor to avoid eye contact. The General starts to speak in a welcoming voice so the two might ease up a little.

"Now allow me to introduce myself. My name is General Matsumoto Eda, the General of the JSDF. The one next to me is Admiral Kotaro and Colonel Hayato. And the two of you were Hiraga Saito and...,"the General left his sentence in the air expecting an answer from either of the two. Louise nervously gave out a response while slightly looking towards the General.

"L-Louise, Hiraga Louise."

"Another Hiraga? I thought they were just 4 of them," said Colonel Hayato.

"Sh-She's my wife, we're just recently married," replied Saito.

"Wife? Admiral Kotaro interrupted, "According to your files you were- oh wait that was 2 years ago. Now I assumed you were... 18? Well, I guess that's legal."

"Never mind that," said the General. "Now Saito and Louise do you two know why you were brought here?"

The two shook their heads trying to play the innocent, even though they already knew the answer.

"Well, let me tell you then," said Colonel Hayato trying to explain the situation. "Around 2 weeks ago one of the military fighter planes was stolen from our air base and till today we had not been able to locate it. So about why you two were here is because we had some eyewitness that saw our Mr. Saito here, at the air base. A taxi driver also claimed that he had dropped you off there. We also had a video footage from our security camera that recorded you infiltrating the air base and entering the fighter plane."

Saito and Louise gulped after hearing the statement. The evidence against Saito are solid, there is no way they can talk their way out of this. However, Saito still holds on to his innocent act by replying with, "Err.. S-so?"

"So, Hiraga Saito and Hiraga Louise," the General said. "We would like to ask you both a few questions if you don't mind of course. And then the two of you will be free to go."

It was obviously a lie, even a five-year-old could tell that. This is an interrogation, even if Saito gave an answer or not, the prison is already waiting for him. Saito knew he had to think of a way to get the handcuff off so they could proceed with their plan. Breaking it off is impossible as it was made from solid steel and pick locking isn't one of Saito's expertise. After some thoughts, he then comes up with a sly trick.

"For a questioning isn't the handcuffs a bit too much? It felt more like an interrogation,"said Saito still playing the innocent.

The request was ridiculous and the General certainly had no reasons to comply, but it just takes him a few moments to respond.

"I guess you have a point. Captain, please remove their handcuffs."

"What? But sir, I strongly advised against that."

"Tell me, Captain, even with their handcuffs off, does these two had the slightest chance of escaping this facility?"

"N- no sir."

"Then do as I said, Captain, or do I need to stressed that again?"

"Yes sir, following your orders."

The Captain reluctantly ordered his men to remove the handcuffs from the two. Saito is glad that the trick actually works. He knew that the General would be proud enough that he would remove their handcuff. This time, his pride would come with a consequence.

Saito stood up all of a sudden which caused the Captain and his men to become alerted and raised their guns.

"Just stretching myself a little, it's okay, right?" said Saito to calm the soldiers down.

The soldiers only replied with a silent glare and return back to their previous position.

Seeing the soldiers had eased up, Saito then makes eye contact with Louise and blink his right eye as if he was trying to say something. Louise who saw this knew what Saito meant.

* * *

 _ **[FLASHBACK AN HOUR AGO]**_

"When we are taken to meet the General, I want you to stay quiet Louise. Let me do all the talking."

"I'm okay with that, but what are you planning to do Saito?"

"Well, I will try to distract them for a while, then I will give you a signal to start the enchantment."

"What kind of signal?"

"Just wait for it, you will know it when you see it."

* * *

 _ **[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

Louise cautiously inserted her hand into her sleeve and pulled out the wand she had hidden while Saito rushed to her backside with a defensive stance. All eyes in the room were on them.

"Louise! Now!"

Louise stood up and pointed her wand directly towards the officers and began her enchantment.

 _Eu Les Hagaras, Tinha A Que,_  
 _Aras Spiritus, Esprit Res Mogul,_

The soldiers were shocked and entirely confused with Louise's actions, but they knew she intended to do something that might endanger the General. They instantly raised their weapons towards Louise but were later stopped by the General himself.

"Wait! Don't fire! We need them alive, just grab them!."

The soldiers dropped their aim and rushed forward to grab the two teens.

"Well partner, it's time to be a hero again," said Derflinger.

"Even if I'm gonna die, it's best to act as a hero right?" Saito picks up the chair he had just sat on earlier and threw it to the soldiers hitting one of them. He later rushed forward armed with his fists to keep the soldiers at bay while Louise casts her spell.

One of the soldiers gave a straight jab, but Saito easily dodges it and countered with a punch toward the belly which is blocked by the soldier. Saito took a quick step back while dodging a punch from another soldier. Saito engaged in a fist fight with the two soldiers for a while, but every punch he made barely hit them. Most of the time Saito had to be on the defensive while dodging every blow. Luckily his past experience in battles had improved his reflexes or he would easily get hit.

"Partner left side!"

Hearing Derflinger warning Saito glanced to his left, but it was too late, a punch landed on his left cheek. The impact caused Saito to lose his balance before he receives another blow to his face. Saito fell off to the ground, but he quickly recovered and rose back to his feet.

"You, okay partner?"

"Yeah, I had faced worse than this, but these guys is pretty tough." Saito took a quick glance towards Louise who were still enchanting the spell."

 _Fragas Efter Les, Conses Gardien Lagul,_  
 _Esprit Lal Haras Memoria,_

"She's already halfway, we just need a bit more time," said Derflinger.

Saito returns his attention on the soldiers, trying his best to stop them from reaching Louise. He delivered a few good punches and managed to knock one of them out, but he still has 3 more soldiers to beat.

The main door burst open, a group of soldiers later rushed inside without any warning catching Saito off guard as this was also not part of the plan.

"What the heck!? Reinforcements!?"

Saito is instantly surrounded. He tried to fight back, but the odds are greatly against him.

 _Entrada Esprit, Hominum Mogul_

"Partner it's the last verse."

"I know!"

Being completely overwhelmed, Saito could only dodge the attacks as he is unable to deliver a blow without being attacked by another person. He eventually became exhausted and could barely dodge further attacks. He later saw an opening and quickly take it as beating even a single soldier would certainly help his situation.

Saito delivered a right hook but it is easily blocked and his right arm is grabbed. He then received a full blown punch on his belly causing him to fell to his knees while clutching his stomach. Two soldiers came from behind and pull his arms to his back while pinning him down to the floor. Saito tried to resist but it is useless. He could only watch in horror as 4 soldiers started rushing towards Louise.

"Louise!" shouted Saito helplessly as he is still being pinned on the floor.

Louise heard Saito's voice and her heart is filled with worry. All she wanted to do is rushed to his side and held him close, but she knew if she did that, the whole plan would fail. She just continued her enchantment as the soldiers were closing in.

 _Et Medhars, Controlla Des Haragas,_

The 4 soldiers came closer and closer but, Louise didn't budge. In Saito's eyes, it felt like time had slowed down at that moment. Each step closer that the soldiers take makes his heart beat faster with anxiety. The sounds in the room can no longer be heard and the only sight Saito could see is Louise and the four soldiers ready to grab her.

Louise's eyes shot open and she yelled with all her might.

"MIND ALTERATION!"

A ball of light formed on the tip of her wand. The light starts to grow larger filling the entire room.

"What? What is this!?", the soldiers along with the officers started to panic to the sight.

"Partner! Close your eyes."

Saito shut his eyes close as the light starts to blind everyone in the room with its radiant light. Screams can be heard from the soldiers and the sound of people dropping on the floor can then be heard as the light started to fade.

* * *

 ** _P/S:The enchantment I wrote in this chapter is completely made up. I don't know what it meant or if it actually had a meaning. I just wrote it to put some action pace to the story. However, if it does have a meaning, it was purely coincidental._**


	11. Chapter 11: Safely Home

**Here it is, another new chapter for all of you that had kept reading my fanfic. I love you guys!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Zero No Tsukaima: Journey In Tokyo**_

 _ **Although they were faced with some resistance, Saito and Louise managed to execute their plan. Louise managed to finish her spell at the last moment. However does it work? Do they manage to clear their names and return** **back to their home?**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: SAFELY HOME**

 **[Hiraga Residence (night)]**

The Hiragas is gathered in the living room. Yuno is crying into her husband's shoulder while her daughter tried to calm her down. She had been crying non-stop since she woke up after she had fainted on the streets.

Yuno couldn't believe that she had lost her son again after he had finally returned home. Her heart is broken all over again similar to the time when she lost Saito two years ago. She thought that his return would finally free her from the pain she had suffered. But never in her mind, she had ever thought she would have to experience the pain all over again. To make things worse, she also lost her daughter-in-law that she had already taken a liking to.

"Mom, come on you had been crying since the morning," Asuna tried to comfort her mother. This is the second time she had seen her mother in this state and she really didn't like to see her like this as it makes her feel sad as well.

"Asuna's right dear, you haven't eaten anything as well. It will be bad for your health," Ryuji held her close to help calm her down. He had to skip work for the day, but it didn't bother him much as his family is much more important.

Yuno didn't give any reply. Her eyes were already red from her cries, but when she thought about what might happen to Saito and Louise, she couldn't stop her tears. Worry, fear, sadness all those feelings were mix up in her heart.

The other two Hiragas could only watch helplessly as Yuno wipe her tears with another box of tissues. The two Hiragas were worried about Saito and Louise as well, but they both knew they couldn't do anything about it.

"Um... Dad, you have friends in the army right? Could you ask them for some help?" suggest Asuna.

"Stealing a military property is a serious offense Asuna. I don't think they could do anything even if I ask them."

"Th-then what about the police? We could just say that they had been kidnapped and then-"

"No Asuna. This involved the military, the police couldn't interfere with military matters, you should know that."

"So, what are we gonna do then?"

Ryuji let out a heavy sigh. "There is nothing we could do at the moment."

"Wh-what? Are you just gonna give up? Just like that? After Saito had finally returned?!, Asuna started to raise her voice in disbelief due to her father reply."

"I'm not giving up! It's just, they are no possible way to help them," Ryuji tried to defend his stand.

"Isn't that the same as giving up!"

"STOP! You two," the attention in the room were now on Yuno that had finally started to speak.

"Please.., don't make it any worse for me."

Ryuji and Asuna finally realized what they just had done. They look down to the floor, ashamed of what they had just done.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to," said Ryuji apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," said Asuna. "I didn't mean to raise my voice like that. It's just, this was all so frustrating and knowing I couldn't do anything to help them just makes it felt a lot worse."

"I felt the same way Asuna," said Yuno while rubbing her eyes. "But, this not the time for us to start picking fights among our family."

"You're right dear, this is the time we had to support each other. Just like the last time, right?"

"Yeah mom, we will get through this, together." Asuna sat beside her mother and shared a comforting hug with her leaving the room in silence for a while. She then glanced back towards her father.

"But dad is there really no way to-"

* * *

We're home,"

The Hiragas were caught by surprise by the sudden familiar voice that came from the entrance. It didn't take long for Yuno to stand up and rushed towards the entrance. When she got there, her eyes started to fill with tears again as she couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"Saito! Louise!"

In an instant, she pulled the two into a hug startling both of them. Ryuji and Asuna later arrived at the entrance and is also surprised to find the two teens that had just arrived and are currently being held tightly in Yuno's arms.

"M-mom, I-I can't breathe...," this is the second time in two consecutive days that Saito was pulled to this kind of hug and his mom had a really strong hold.

"Y-yes mom, you're hugging us too tight...", Louise agrees with her husband.

Hearing this, Yuno released the two, but her eyes are still fixed on them. He eyed them closely, as she is still having a hard time believing it.

"Saito, Louise. I thought I had lost you two."

"Sorry, for making you worried mom, said Saito while scratching his head.

"Woah, wait a minute," interrupt Asuna. "Did you two escaped from the military? Are they coming for you? Sh-should we run away from Japan right now?"

"Calm down sis, we already solved that issue," said Louise which only earned her a confused look from the family.

"Ugh- well, it's a long story," said Saito.

"Another one?", said Ryuji from the back.

"Y-yeah, why don't you guys open the tv? Maybe it's already on the news."

Asuna went back to the living room and open the tv with the rest of the family following her close behind. Upon opening the news channel, they were greeted by a news headline that wrote 'Fighter Plane Incident Mystery Finally Solved.' A female newsreader is later shown on the screen.

"Early this evening, the JSDF had released an official statement regarding the Mitsubishi-F-2A Fighter Plane that was reported to be stolen from Yokota Air Base in Tokyo. Plenty of theories had arisen regarding the incident, however, this statement from the General of the JSDF himself, finally explain the true events of the incident."

The news then showed General Matsumoto Eda sits in a press conference.

"As we all know, 2 weeks ago the military fighter plane in the Yokota Air Base had been reported to be missing, possibly stolen. They were some rumors that said that we had some sort of evidence to suggest that it was indeed stolen and the true culprit had been identified. However after, some thorough investigation, those rumors and the theory of the plane had been stolen is completely false. Instead, the fighter plane had actually crashed into the sea during a military training exercise, but it was late to be reported to the officials which gave them the false assumption of it had been missing.

"Since the plane had crashed into the sea, its recovery would be impossible, but there is no doubt that it is indeed beneath the sea. And about the evidence that people claim we had, it was actually just a video of one of our trainee pilots entering the plane which basically, didn't really meant anything. With that, the case is brought to a close. I hope that everyone would stay calm and stop making assumptions about the plane that might mislead other people."

The screen then showed back the newsreader with another news, while the attention of the Hiragas shifted to the two teens.

"Okay~, could either of you explain it? It's getting more confusing," said Asuna.

"Well, in short, Louise cast a spell to alter the JSDF officers memories. After that, we escaped using the 'World Door' before they realized we were there," explained Saito in the simplest way possible.

"However, due to the rush, I accidently open up the portal into the middle of the city instead of Saito's room. That's why we ended up being a bit late. I'm sorry about that," added Louise.

"It doesn't matter, we're just glad you two were safe," said Ryuji.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Derflinger," said Saito.

"Ha ha, looks like I'm not being forgotten again, this time, huh?"

"No Derf, we really owed you this time."

"Seems like you're not just a perverted sword after all," said Louise.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?."

"That's the best you're going to get from me, you perve-, ahhh~"

Louise started feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Her body felt heavy and her vision became blurry. However, Saito managed to hold her before she fell down. The whole family is shocked by the sudden change of her condition.

"H-hey Louise, are you alright?" asked Saito with worry. He had noticed that she seemed to be a bit pale since their escape, but Louise kept saying that she is fine.

"Uh- I-I don't know. But I felt... really tired all of a sudden."

Yuno came to her side hurriedly while the rest of the family started to gather around her. Louise's face had turned pale and her eyes were barely open. She seems to be in a bad condition.

"Don't worry folks, she's fine," said Derflinger,

"What!? What do you mean she's fine!? She looked terrible Derf!" Saito is completely panicking, unlike his usual calm self.

"Calm down partner, she's just exhausted. The usage of 'Mind Alteration' consumed a lot of magic, especially when you alter too much thing in a person's mind. That added with the fact that she had also used 'World Door' and haven't eaten anything since the morning cause her to run out of energy. Just give her something to eat and a good night's sleep and she would recover."

"Well then, let me heated up the leftovers from dinner." Yuno instantly rushed to the kitchen while Saito helps Louise to stand up and walk towards the kitchen while keeping his arms around her to prevent her from collapsing to the floor.

* * *

After having her dinner, Louise condition improved a little, but she could barely stand on her own feet. Knowing this, Saito lifts her up, bridal style to carry her towards their room.

"I'm going to take Louise to bed, hopefully, she will be fine in the morning."

"Make sure you two have a good rest, you both deserved it after that whole military thing," said Ryuji.

"Yeah, we will. Good night everyone."

"Good night... everyone...," Louise echoed her husband's words, but her voice is barely heard.

Saito went upstairs to his room with Louise in his arms who were currently half-asleep. Upon entering his room, he laid her gently on the bed before he lay down beside her and pulled her closer to him. He then pulled up the blankets to give them some warmth.

"H-hey... Saito," Louise spoke in a tired voice which was almost like a whisper.

"Yes, Louise?"

"You don't forget..., anything else did you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean... you don't steal... anything else.. did you?"

"Errr. let me think. No, I guess not."

"Cause I swear.. if tomorrow... someone else... came barging... through the door... and tried to... catch us again. I swear I will... I will...,"Louise fell asleep before she could finish her sentence. Saito just lets out a giggle before planting a soft peck on her cheek.

"Good night, Louise," Saito whispered to her ears before giving in to the heaviness on his eyes and fell asleep with his arms around her body.


	12. Chapter 12: Gold Fever

**Story updated, new chapter added and there are still more chapter to come.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: GOLD FEVER**

 **[The next morning]**

"Hmmm~, Hmmm~, Hmmm~, Hmmm~,"

Saito slowly opened his eyes when he heard the beautiful humming voice that echoed in the room. It was a familiar voice that he always heard almost every morning back in Halkeginia. He looks to his left and found Louise sitting up on the bed while staring towards the window. At the same time, she kept humming the beautiful tune without realizing that she had awoken him. This is a side of her that only Saito knew about and it's one of the things that he loved about her.

"Louise~?" She stops humming when she heard Saito calling her name and immediately turned to face him.

"Ah, Saito. Did I wake you up? Sorry~" said Louise with a gentle smile.

"No, it's okay, I- eh? W-wait a minute!" Saito immediately grabs Louise's shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Louise, are you alright? Do you still feel dizzy? C-can you walk? Do you need anything? Do I need to-," Saito keeps talking without stopping for a breath, that is until Louise puts a finger to his lips.

"Saito. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"B- but"

"Look, I'm fine, let me prove it," Louise jumped out of bed and starts to casually walk around the room to prove her point.

"See? I'm fine," she returned back to the bed beside Saito, who starts to look relieved.

"Sigh~ I'm glad you're okay. You looked terrible last night,"

"Sorry~. I didn't mean to make you worry,"

"Hey, it's okay. You saved our lives so I'm in no position to complain,"

"Well, I'm not gonna deny that," Louise smiled at Saito, who smiled back at her with his signature grin.

"By the way Louise," said Saito.

"Yes?"

"You look lovely when you were humming that tune,"

"R-really?" Louise blushes from Saito's compliment while trying to look away from him.

"Yeah. You look so lovely that I felt like I want to kiss you," Saito leaned in and gave her a kiss which she gladly accepted. The two fell back to the bed with their lips locked to each other and their tongues fighting for dominance.

"My, my. Never thought you two were already on it this early," teased Derflinger who had kept silence from the start.

The two instantly broke off with their faces red. They completely forget that Derflinger is still alongside them.

"We really need to find him a new blade," said Louise while staring at Saito's rune where Derflinger resided.

"Agreed. But, for now, let's take a shower and head downstairs," replied Saito.

* * *

The two headed downstairs to meet the family, but when they went to the kitchen, they only found Asuna sitting alone while silently eating her breakfast. Her expression seems to be a tense one which is very unusual for her.

"Morning sis. Where's mom and dad?" asked Saito.

Asuna raised her eyes to meet the two in front of her. She didn't give an immediate reply which makes the situation felt a bit awkward.

"They're over there," Asuna pointed to the living room where her parents can be seen to be in a conversation.

"Err.. sis? Are you okay? You are acting weird," asks Louise, who notice her odd behavior.

"Louise right, are you sick or something," said Saito.

"It's not that it's just-" Asuna stops for a while as of feeling hesitated to say it. However, she knew the couple deserves to know.

"Well, something came up this morning," said Asuna in a low voice like a whisper.

"Which is?"

"It's about- err. Well, you know that mom and dad make a loan to buy this house, right?" Saito replied with a nod while Louise pretended like she understands it.

"You see, since the past few months, we're having some financial problems so we missed a few payments. Now, they had just sent a letter and demand us to pay it up or... I'm sure you got the idea."

"Woah, so dad's not joking when he said he couldn't afford us here," said Saito.

"Lot's of things had happened since you were gone. I even had to find a job to pay for my university fees."

"How much do we owe them?"

"If you want to know, go ask dad yourself."

* * *

Hearing Asuna's reply, Saito and Louise head to the living room where their parent's faces can be seen to be filled with worry.

"Morning mom, morning dad," said the two in unison.

Yuno looked towards the two while Ryuji tries to hide the letter from their sight. They then replied the greeting while forming a smile to hide the worries they just had earlier.

"Ah, Louise, are you alright? You should not walk around if you don't feel well yet," said Yuno.

"It's okay mom, I'm perfectly fine. Sorry for making everyone worry."

"Ah, it's fine. You're part of the family now. So it's only natural that we felt worried about you," said Ryuji.

"By the way, dad, what's that letter you're hiding?", Saito bluntly points out the letter Ryuji desperately tried to hide.

"W-what? What letter? There's no letter. We're just-"

"They know dad. I already told them," said Asuna who, merged out of the kitchen and walk into the living room to join them.

"Ah~Asuna why did you tell them?" said Yuno.

"I just figured that they should know. There's no point in hiding it from them. Besides, they would find out eventually."

"Asuna's right, dad. You shouldn't hide it from us. Like you just said, we're part of the family so we deserved to know," said Saito with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to know how bad our conditions are right after you just came home," said Ryuji while keeping his face down in shame.

"Your father's right. We just didn't want to burden you with this. Especially after what happened yesterday," said Yuno.

"Is it really that serious? How much did we owe them?"

"Well, including the interest, it's around 425,000 yen," said Ryuji.

"Wow, that's quite a lot," said Saito a bit shocked by the huge sum.

"Err... how much is that exactly?" asked Louise who is not familiar with the currency in Japan.

"I explain that to you later. Anyway, can you pay it, dad?"

"I was planning to borrow some money from our relatives but, I don't think they would give us that much. I haven't even paid them back the last time."

"We're sorry. It seems you came back home at the wrong time." said Yuno.

Saito and Louise glanced at each other as of trying to say something before turning back to their family with a smile.

"You know what? I think I just return home at the right time." Saito's words left his family in confusion.

"Just wait here. I'll show it to you." Saito rushed upstairs and in mere moments, he returns with a small pouch in his hand.

"This is what I was trying to tell you yesterday." Saito tosses the pouch in front them which only makes them more confused.

"Saito, what is this?" asked Yuno.

"Just open it, mom. You'll see that all your problems would vanish in an instant."

Without a second thought, Ryuji opened the pouch and found something that he never expected to find.

"Is-is that?" Asuna stuttered as she couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"Oh my," is all Yuno could say before becoming completely speechless.

Inside the pouch are golden coins and each was engraved with Halkeginian symbols. The whole family couldn't believe the marvelous sight in front of them.

"That is Ecu. It's the common currency we used in Halkeginia. Saito said that it would be worth a fortune here so we decided to bring some along," explained Louise.

"Is-is this solid gold?" asked Ryuji while picking up one of the coins to examine it.

"Yes, dad. It's 100% pure gold. I had confirmed it a lot earlier. I'm sure this would be enough to pay the loans."

"Pay the loans? This is more than enough to buy 2 new houses!", said Ryuji.

"Yay! Finally, I can now quit that stupid job of mine and buy that new bow I always wanted," said Asuna in excitement

"Oh~ now I can get all the kitchen appliances I need for my dream kitchen," said Yuno.

The three Hiragas were completely lost in their own dreams and all their worries had been washed away like it had never occurred. Saito and Louise just keep watching from the side as their family was already lost in their own world.

"They are really happy, huh?" said Louise.

"Well, put a bunch of gold in front of anyone and they would surely become like that." replied Saito.

Asuna, who had finally seemed to be awoken from her dream world unexpectedly pulled both Saito and Louise into a hug.

"Oh Saito, Louise. I love you two. From now on, you two are my most beloved brother and sister."

"S-sis not too tight," said Louise.

"A-Asuna get off me, you're creeping me out! Besides, aren't we your only brother and sister?" said Saito while struggling to get free.

"That's the point silly. You two will always be my beloved brother and sister."

"Okay I'm serious, you're really creeping me out right now. Let me go!"

"Oh, fine." Asuna released the two from her hold then muttered, "Killjoy"

Saito took a few deep breaths to recover from his sister's actions. He never thought that his sister would react like that. He then looked back to his father who also had seemed to have already return to reality.

"So dad, can you please go exchange it for money? I would do it myself, but a teen with a bunch of gold might raise some suspicion," said Saito.

"Y-yes, absolutely. But still, this is a bit too much," said Ryuji, who seemed a bit reluctant.

"Your father's right, is it okay to just give it to us like this?" said Yuno who felt a bit guilty to receive something so valuable even though it's from her own son.

"It's okay mom. That's just a hundred Ecu. Even my monthly allowance is a lot more than that besides, we still have lots of those back at our villa," said Louise to reassure her parents.

"That's right. So you don't need to feel guilty about it. It's the least I could do to repay you for... well, everything," said Saito.

"Thank you, son, and you too Louise. You both are really a lifesaver," said Ryuji.

"Yes, we're so grateful to you. I don't know how to thank you both," said Yuno.

"Then don't. Just think it as an apology for me disappearing all of a sudden for two years," said Saito.

"Well, if you would put it like that then, apology accepted son," said Ryuji who, snatched the pouch without any feeling of guilt.

"Oh dear~," said Yuno before pinching her husband due to his behavior.

"Ouch! I'm just joking."

The whole family is brought to laughter to the scene. They later planned out how to use the gold to pay all their debts and how to distribute it among themselves. During their discussion, Asuna looked at the clock on the wall and realized something.

"Ummm... dad? Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"Ah, you're right. Hmm... maybe I should take another day off," said Ryuji before getting his ear pulled by his wife.

"Not a chance. Just because we're kinda rich now, it doesn't mean you can quit your job yet."

"Ow, ow, ow, okay, okay, I'll go to work right now," said Ryuji before being released.

"Don't forget about the gold too dad. Make sure you don't lose it, said Asuna.

"I know, I'll keep it safe, Ryuji grabs the pouch and put it into his briefcase for safe keeping.

"I'll head out right now,"

"Make sure you get home safe, and with the money too," said Yuno.

Ryuji heads out of his home before heading to the train station with his mind only thinking about the money he would make with the gold.

"Ahhh, I can't wait for it. We will be rich at last!." said Asuna in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez, calm down for a while," said Saito.

Asuna ignored Saito's comment and start thinking what she would do with her part of the money while skipping happily to her room.

"Seems like she's completely lost in her own world," said Louise.

"Yeah, it seems like that. Anyway, mom do you-"

"First, I would buy a brand new refrigerator, then I should buy a microwave, after that I buy an oven, oh, maybe I should buy some new jewelry as well," muttered Yuno to herself.

"Seems like she's also lost in her own world," said Saito.

"Well, we couldn't blame them, could we?" said Louise.

Saito and Louise just giggled before heading to the kitchen for their breakfast leaving the rest of the family in their own dreams.


	13. Chapter 13: Blade For Derflinger(Part1)

**Hey guys, ZERO PEACE is here and the new chapter is here.**

 **Anyway, in the latest review, subreaper 01 had asked whether Saito and Louise will stay in Japan or not. To answer that question, my answer is yes, they are staying in Japan for their honeymoon. This story will focus entirely on Saito, Louise and the rest of the Hiragas. So, no other characters from Halkeginia will make an appearance in this story except in flashbacks or something like that.**

 **I have read plenty of ZNT continuation fanfics, but so far all of them seems to rush the honeymoon and the two end up being pulled back to another conflict. That's why I made this fanfic that will be entirely about what happen during their stay in Japan so there will be no enemies to fight or the presence of a threat that might endanger the whole world. The two really deserved some peaceful time for their honeymoon, you know.**

 **If there is any more question about my story, feel free to ask. I will try my best to answer them.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you guys are already bored with all this author's note and some of you might have just skipped it already. So let's just get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13 : BLADE FOR DERFLINGER (PART 1)**

 **[Somewhere In Tokyo]**

Two young teens can be seen walking around the city with their eyes carefully examining every building they passed by as of trying to find something. They had been going around since the morning and now the sun is directly above their head hinting that it's already noon.

"Ne Saito, are you sure it's here? We have been walking around for hours, but there is still no sign of that shop," said Louise who starts feeling regret for following him. If she knew that they would end up walking in circles, she would rather just stayed home.

"She's right partner. So far, all I see is those regular shops," added Derflinger agreeing with Louise.

"Come on you two. The address says that place is just around here," said Saito, trying to reassure the two.

"You're sure that the address is right?" asked Louise.

"Of course. Dad's the one who gave the address. It's not like he has any reason to lie to us right?"

* * *

 **[Flashback Early This Morning]**

It was just after breakfast when Saito explained to Ryuji about finding a new blade to act as Derflinger's body so that he no longer need to stay in Saito's rune and kept violating his privacy and ruining his intimate moments with Louise.

"So, you want to find a new blade for Derflinger," said Ryuji.

"Yeah, we just wondered if you might know a place to buy one, dad," said Saito.

"Hmm.. there are plenty of replicas sold around as souvenirs, but you said that one won't work right?"

"That's right, Derf insisted for a real blade as his body."

"Haah~ , it would be easier if he's not so picky," muttered Louise.

"Hey, I can hear that, and I'm being picky for a good reason," said Derflinger.

"Yes, we know, you already told us before. Your true power does not reside in the blade you stayed in, instead, it lies within your own soul. However, if the blade you reside in is not formidable enough to contain your power, it would easily break when Saito used you," said Louise repeating what Derflinger had said before when they tried to put him to a fake blade a few days ago.

"That's right, I'm glad you actually remembered that one. And also because only a worthy blade deserves to act as my body."

"Yeah, yeah Derf that one too. Anyway dad, do you know where we can get one?" asked Saito.

"I'm not sure, oh but wait. Why don't you just go back to... err... what was it called again?"

"You mean Halkeginia?"

"Yes, yes Halkeginia. Why don't you go back there and find a blade for Derflinger? It should be easier to find him a blade there."

"Well, the last time we went to buy a sword there, we got tricked by the sword merchant so we really don't want that to happen again," explained Saito.

"Oh, just thinking about that old cheater really makes my blood boil. He should be arrested for selling that piece of junk at such a ridiculous price," Louise gripped her hand with anger when she remembered how the merchant tried to sell that blade to her.

"So the point is, we are not buying any sword in Halkeginia," said Saito while he tried to calm down his wife. Luckily, she's not the one who bought it or the merchant would have already been hit by her infamous 'Explosion'.

"I see.. but still, I'm not sure there's anyone who sells a real sword these days."

"Oh come on dad, you knew a lot of people. Surely you know someone," said Saito.

"Please dad, I really don't want to see that merchant face again," beg Louise.

Seeing how both his son and his daughter-in-law sincerely asks for his help, Ryuji tried his best to think of someone who might have access to swords and are willing to sell them. One particular person then comes to mind.

"Ah right, he might have it."

"What, you knew someone dad?" asked Saito a bit enthusiastically.

"Yes, there is one person I know who might sell some swords. An old friend of mine, he's an antique dealer. He owns an antique shop in Tokyo."

"Antique dealer? You sure he sells swords dad?"

"Hard to say. I haven't met him for quite a while, but as far as I know, he has plenty of collections of antiques. Who knows, maybe he has sword collections as well."

"Well, it's better than nothing, right?" said Louise sounding optimistic.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You don't mind having an antique sword as a body right Derf?" asked Saito while looking at his rune.

"As long as it is a worthy blade, I don't mind," answered Derflinger.

"I guess that's decided. Could you give us the address dad?"

Sure, just a moment. Ryuji grabs a small piece of paper and a pen before scribbling down the address and handed it over to Saito.

"Oh, before that, I need to say one thing about that friend of mine. You see, he's a bit err... how should I put it? Eccentric? But he's a good person so don't worry about it."

"Yeah, we keep that in mind. Anyway, thanks dad." Saito puts the paper in his pockets before looking towards Louise.

"Louise, you wanna come along?"

"Hmm, well not like I have anything better to do."

"Great, let's go then."

* * *

 **[End Of Flashback]**

"I wonder what dad meant by that guy is eccentric," said Louise.

"I guess we'll find out when we found the shop, "replied Saito.

"If we found the shop," said Derflinger sarcastically.

The two kept walking around desperately trying to find the shop, but they still haven't been able to locate it even though they are certain that they were at the right place as the address pointed them to.

"Ne Saito, what was the shop called again?" asked Louise.

"Err... let me see, dad wrote here that it's called 'Golden Age Antiques'."

"You sure? I think we already walked around here a few times, but I didn't see anything that seems golden here."

"Well, that's what dad wrote here. Let's just keep looking around for a while, okay?"

"Hmm... Golden huh?" Derflinger who is the most observant among them finally notices something. "Err.. partner, I think I have found the shop."

"Wh-what? Really Derf? Where is it?"

"Look to your left."

Saito and Louise complied with Derflinger's instructions, but what they found left them speechless and not in a good way.

"Is-is this it?" said Saito, who can hardly believe what he is seeing.

"S-seriously," Louise is entirely shocked to the sight.

The shop is indeed on their left, but it does not even look like a shop. The wall has some cracks in it and some of the windows are broken. A small sign can be seen on top of the shop but some of the letters had already fallen off and the rest of them is covered by dust which is why they didn't notice the sign earlier.

"Er.. er.. umm... sho-should we go inside?" asked Louise reluctantly.

"N-no, I-I mean, yes. Yes, we should go inside, 'we shouldn't judge a book by its cover right'?" replied Saito trying his best to act positively.

"Y-yeah, you're right, let's go inside."

The two reluctantly went inside. Upon entering, they are greeted by the sight of Japanese antiques that had been neatly arranged around the room and on the shelves. They both let out a sigh of relief when they saw that the interior is the complete opposite of the exterior. Everything seems that it has been carefully cared for and not a single dust can be seen.

"Hello~ is anybody here?" Saito head to the front counter in the hope of finding the owner while Louise wandered off on her own. She walked around the shop while looking at the old Japanese antiques which she never saw before. She then stopped in front of a mannequin wearing a red samurai armour, complete with a mask which piques her interest.

"Is this the armour they used in this world? It seems sturdy," Louise carefully observes the armour, impressed by the fine craftsmanship. However, when she looks towards the mannequin's mask, her heart felt like it had just skipped a beat.

"D-did it, just blink?" Louise could have sworn that she saw the mannequin's eye just blinked from beneath its faceplate.

"M-maybe it's just my imagination," Louise tried to shrug it off and starts to head to the counter where Saito still tries to find the owner. However, she stops her steps when she heard the sound of iron clanking behind her.

Louise swallowed hard, her heart felt like it's going to explode. Her feet were already trembling with fear. Then, with all the bravery she could muster, she slowly turned around and saw that the samurai had already left its previous location and is now only a few metres away from her.

The samurai slowly raises its hands towards her as of attempting to grab her. At the same time, it's dark, lifeless eyes stared straight into hers.

At that time, there's only one thing Louise could think of doing.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	14. Chapter 14: Blade For Derflinger(Part2)

**Hey, guys! Here is the new chapter for my story.**

 **By the way, in the latest reviews for my story, I received 2 requests from 2 anonymous reviews. I know they are anonymous and should not be completely trusted, but I do not discriminate my readers in any way so I would respond to them the same way as I would to signed reviewers. Besides, they put some good request. However, I would like to make it clear that those anonymous reviewers are not me or someone I know. Okay, let's get on with it.**

 **First ' mistahgud' wrote that I should make the chapters be longer and I completely agree with him/her. Honestly speaking, I'm still an amateur compared to all the other writers and I'm still having a hard time to elaborate my ideas and correcting my grammars. However, I will try my best to improve as a writer and make my story a lot longer and much more entertaining to read.**

 **The second and last is from 'Osprey' who asked if I could make a sequel to this fanfic. All I could say is, I'll think about it. I could not say yes or no because this fanfic is not even finished yet, and I'm still looking for ideas for future chapters. But, like I said, I'll think about it. For now, just enjoy this story.**

 **If any other readers have any other request or ideas, please let me know. Anyway, sorry for taking too much time, let's go ahead with the story, shall we?**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14: BLADE FOR DERFLINGER (PART 2)**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Louise's voice echoed throughout the shop as she screamed to the top her lungs, which startle Saito, who is still at the front counter. Upon hearing her screams, Saito immediately turns his face around and saw that Louise has already stumbled to the floor due to the shock she just received while the samurai still stood there while glaring down towards her.

"L-Louise!"

Without a second thought, Saito grabs a broom that was leaned against the nearby wall as a weapon and rushed to her side. Louise tried to get away from the samurai, but her legs won't listen to her.

"Louise! Run!" shouted Saito while he still tries to maneuver through the store to reach her.

Louise's whole body won't budge and the Samurai is getting closer to her. With her trembling hands, Louise tried to reach the wand in her sleeve to try to fend off the Samurai with her magic. However, she then realised that her wand is not there. Earlier this morning, Louise had left the wand on Saito's desk when she went to take her morning shower, but she forgot to take it back with her.

"Stupid Louise. How could I left it?" muttered Louise to herself. Without her wand, Louise could only watch helplessly as the Samurai reached out of its hand towards her, possibly to grab her. Louise closes her eyes, fearing what the Samurai might do to her while her heart beats faster each passing second. She refused to open her eyes and turned her face away from the Samurai not wanting to look at it. She expects the Samurai might do something terrible to her and that thought caused her heart to beat a lot faster.

"Dup-dup! Dup-dup!"

"Dup-dup! Dup-dup!"

The Samurai is getting a lot closer.

"Dup-dup! Dup-dup!"

"Dup-dup! Dup-dup!"

And closer.

"Dup-dup! Dup-dup!"

"Dup-dup! Dup-dup!"

But, what happens next is simply something that Louise didn't expect at all.

"Ha-ha, sorry about that. Are you okay young lady?"

Louise is surprised with what she had just heard. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the Samurai is offering a hand to her to help her stand up.

"I'm really sorry, maybe I went a bit too far," sounded a muffled voice coming from beneath the Samurai's mask.

Louise just stared towards the Samurai feeling confused with what just happened. Saito, who had just reached her, stood by her side while feeling confused as well, but he still keeps the broom in his hand just in case if the Samurai unexpectedly attacked them.

"Oh, it must be this mask, give me a minute." The Samurai removes its helm alongside the mask, revealing a bald man with a long, grey moustache which had been carefully trimmed. The man seems to be in his late 60s, but upon closer inspection, he looks a bit younger. Upon removing his head gear, the man gives a goofy grin towards the two teens.

"Ha, ha. I'm really sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you youngsters like that. It's been a while since someone came here so I thought I should make something memorable for you two."

Saito and Louise look towards the man unsure of how to give a response, as they were still shocked by what just happened earlier.

"Ah, let me introduce myself. My name is Kobayashi Tanaka, the proud owner of this humble antique store," said the man with pride.

Saito and Louise still didn't know how to respond, but they figured that they should introduce themselves as well just to be polite.

"I-I'm Saito, and this is Louise," said Saito while helping Louise back to her feet.

"Saito and Louise huh? Sorry about the scare, I was just trying out this armour for fun when you youngsters came in. So, I just thought that I should make a little prank so that your visit would be something that you would surely remember. Sorry eh?"

"Err... it's okay, I guess?" said Saito a bit unsure.

"Ha-ha, that's good. Now excuse me for a moment, I need to go change this armour, it's pretty heavy you know and quite hard to breathe in. Just wait at the counter, I will be right back."

The man immediately headed to the store room at the back of the store, leaving both Saito and Louise still dumbfounded by what just happened.

"You know what Saito?" said Louise all of a sudden. "I think now there is a second merchant who makes my blood boils."

"Oh come on Louise~, It's just a harmless prank and a good one too," said Saito.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who gets scared like that."

"Well, dad did warn about him before, didn't he? Besides, he already apologises right?"

"Sigh~ I guess you're right, but if he tries that again-"

"I'll make sure he won't," said Saito to comfort her.

Louise only replied with a "Hmph". She stayed by Saito's side near the counter, not wanting to get scared once again if she wandered off alone. Seeing how Louise reacts to what just happen earlier, Saito let out a giggle.

"By the way Louise," said Saito.

"Yes?"

"The way you scream earlier is really cute, I never thought you had a scream like that," said Saito teasingly, which causes Louise to blush and gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

* * *

 **[10 minutes later...]**

"Sorry for the wait."

Tanaka heads to the counter where the teens are patiently waiting for him, this time with proper, casual clothes.

"Oh, and young lady, please accept this as my sign of apology for earlier," Tanaka offered Louise some candy from a small jar on the counter as of treating her like a small child. Louise hates it when people treat her that way, but she does love sweet stuff and the man seems sincere, so she just accepts it while muttering a simple "Thank you."

"I guess all is forgiven right? Now, what do the two of you come here for? It's very rare to see youngsters who appreciate antiques these days." asked Tanaka.

"Ah, you see, it's just, we are kinda wondering if you have some swords for sale, sir," said Saito.

"Please call me Mr. Tanaka and swords? If you're looking for replicas there's plenty of them around town."

"No, no, we are looking for a real sword, the one they made as weapons, not those things they sell as souvenirs."

"Real sword eh? And what do you intend to do with it?"

Buying a sword in Halkeginia would be a common thing as almost everyone carries one. However, in Japan, buying a real sword is quite questionable, especially when the buyer is teenagers. But, Saito and Louise forgot to take that matter into account and they couldn't possibly tell him about Derflinger.

"Ah, err... well... it's for... you know stuff," Saito tried to find a possible logical explanation but couldn't come up with one.

"And what stuff is that?" asked Tanaka again, still trying to get a proper answer.

"Err... well... you know... err..."

"I-it's for a present!" shouted Louise spontaneously.

"A present? Yeah, yeah right, it's for a present," said Saito quickly.

"A present, huh? Hmm...," Tanaka suddenly leans towards them and glares at Saito possibly because he didn't believe their story at all. Saito and Louise are at a loss of words as they didn't know what they could say to convince Tanaka. However, they have no idea that Tanaka is actually thinking about something else.

"I-Is something wrong Mr. Tanaka?" asked Saito a bit nervous with the way Tanaka is glaring at him.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just... say, young man, have we met somewhere before?" asked Tanaka out of the blue.

"Ummm... no. I guess not."

"Really? Cause you look really familiar somehow," Tanaka observes Saito again, this time, a lot closer to the point that it makes Saito feel uncomfortable.

"That hairstyle and that blue eyes. I have seen it before, but where?"

Tanaka leaned back to the wall behind him while trying to remember where he could have possibly met Saito. Suddenly the thought of two of his old friends came to mind. Tanaka slams his hand on the counter and stared back towards Saito startling both Saito and Louise.

"Young man! Are you by any chance related to Hiraga Ryuji and Hiraga Yuno!?" asked Tanaka with eyes stared straight towards Saito.

"Err... yeah, those are my parents." replied Saito.

"Hah! I knew it! I'm never wrong!" Tanaka shouted while having both his hands up in the air like he had just won a lottery. Saito and Louise are taken aback with Tanaka's over the top reaction.

"Ha-ha, sorry for my enthusiasm. So you must be their son, Hiraga Saito. My, you're such a fine grown man now. The last time I saw you, you were still just a small boy," said Tanaka.

"Wait, we have met before?" asked Saito curiously as he never thought he had actually met Tanaka.

"Ah yes, we did. Sometimes I come to visit your father at your house, but I suppose you don't remember me huh? Well, couldn't blame you, It was quite some time since my last visit and I used to have hair back then so maybe it's quite hard to recognise me," the man rubs his head remembering how he used to have hair. "Anyway, I suppose your parents and the rest of the family is doing just fine right?"

"Yeah, we are all doing fine."

"Ha-ha, that's great. Who knows, if I had some free time, maybe I would come to visit."

"Y-yeah, we will be happy to have you over," said Saito although he's a bit worried about what will happen if he did come.

"Okay, now let's get back to business then. You said you want a sword for a present right?" asked Tanaka again.

"Yeah, that's what we want."

"So I suppose it's for your father right?"

"Err... yes?"

"Hmm... If I were to say, I think a sword might make a better present for your mother instead of your father, but well I'm not going to judge your choice," said Tanaka.

Saito and Louise are confused with what Tanaka meant by it would be a better present for their mother, but seeing that Tanaka seems to believe their story, they decided to keep it quiet.

"So do you have one, Mr. Tanaka?" asked Louise going straight to the point.

"Hmm.., sorry to say this to you youngsters, but I don't have any sword collections with me," replied Tanaka.

"Wait, what? Not even a single one?" said Louise.

"Are you saying we come here for nothing?" said Saito.

"Yes, sorry to disappoint, but weapons didn't really catch my interest so I never collect it. Sorry, but you have to go somewhere else," said Tanaka.

"Looks like we have to find another place then, sigh~ and I thought we had found the place," said Saito.

"Mr, Tanaka please, you must at least have something for us," said Louise hoping that he might have something.

"Young lady, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I could do here."

"Come on Louise, let's go grab some lunch then we will go around town. Maybe we have a better luck somewhere else." said Saito.

"Sigh~ seems like we couldn't do anything here. I wonder if we will ever find one," said Louise completely disappointed.

Tanaka felt guilty for disappointing the both of them. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, but that only makes him feel worst. That is until he remembered something that he had long forgotten.

"AH! Wait a minute! How could I forget about that!" his voice caught the attention of the two who were just about to exit the store.

"You two, wait for a moment! I'm going to get something from the back. Just wait, okay!"

Tanaka vanished once more to the back of the store, leaving the teens still standing in front of the door.

"Should we wait?" asked Louise.

"Umm..., let's just wait for him, maybe he wants to show us something," said Saito.

The teens waited patiently for the owner's return. Sounds of things being lifted and fell down as if someone is quickly rummaging through the storeroom can be heard from the back of the store.

* * *

 **[15 minutes later...]**

"Sorry for the wait again," Tanaka came out from the back with a long wooden box in his hands and put it on the counter. The box seems quite ancient and has some beautiful carvings of dragons on it which mean it might be an antique as well.

"Ha-ha seems like I'm quite forgetful these days. Never thought I would forget something like this," said Tanaka.

"What is this?" asked Louise curiously.

"This is what you want to show us?" asked Saito.

"Not this box, but what's inside it and I'm sure you youngsters would be pleased with it."

"Wait, is it a sword?" asked Louise hoping that her assumption is correct.

"Yes, it is a sword, but not just any sword. This sword is one of the most ancient and might possibly be the strongest sword that had ever been made in this world. A beauty like no other. Forged by a famous swordsmith in the past for epic battles among the lords of Japan," said Tanaka sounding dramatic.

Tanaka slowly opened the box, possibly to give it a dramatic effect before revealing the sword that's been kept inside.

"Behold! The Sword of Masamune!"

[To be continued...]


	15. Chapter 15: Blade For Derflinger(Last)

**Hey, guys. Somehow, I have a lot of free times these days, so I ended up finishing this chapter a lot sooner that expected. So here it is another new chapter.**

 **Before that, I would like to give my thanks to ' vertigobomber' who have been my supporter since I first started this fanfic until this day. Your reviews have allowed me to realized my mistakes and helped me to improve myself as a writer. In your latest review, well, you sure write quite a lot of things, but I will only put 2 of it in here.**

 **First, you wrote that my recent chapters lack scenes and actions. You know what, I agree with you. I ended up writing too much that I failed to realize that it was just one scene and** **I kind off dragging it too far by adding stuff that is not even necessary. It might make my story longer, but it failed to give a proper context to the readers. Don't worry, I will try to fix this.**

 **Second and last, you asked about either I'm really positive about writing a story about Saito and Louise life in Japan without any new adventure. My answer is yes, I'm very positive. I understand that making an adventure story would be a lot easier to get ideas and would be more entertaining to read compared to a peaceful story. However, from my perspective, I think there is a lot of things that can happen to the duo in Japan which means that there is also a lot of amazing ideas that can be used. You just need to find it and learn how to elaborate it. This story might be peaceful, but once in a while I will put some action into it, but it would not be something too serious. I hope this answered your question.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: BLADE FOR DERFLINGER (LAST PART)**

Inside the box is a long beautiful katana. Its hilt and scabbard have more of the carvings of a dragon similar to the one on the box. Tanaka pulled the katana out of the scabbard and held it up in the air, allowing everyone in the room to be mesmerized by its beauty.

"Ha-ha, it's a beauty, isn't it?" said Tanaka proudly.

"W-wait, you said it's made by Masamune? The Masamune? said Saito, hardly believing it.

"Who's Masamune?" asked Louise, unfamiliar with the name.

"Goro Nyudo Masamune, or better known as Masamune. He is said to be Japan's greatest swordsmith that had ever lived. All the blades he made are known for its astonishing beauty and high quality which are unmatched by any other blades in his time. Legend also says that the blades he made is deemed as a holy blade and could not harm the innocent," explained Saito based on what he remember from a book he read before.

"Wow, I'm impressed, young man. You sure know your stuff, as expected from Ryuji and Yuno's son, said Tanaka.

"But, as far I know, all of Masamune's blades are either lost or in a museum. How can you possibly have one, Mr. Tanaka? asked Saito.

"Ahh- that's, well... Actually, I'm not really sure if this sword is really made by Masamune."

"Wait, what? But, you just said that it is the Sword of Masamune."

"Well, the truth is, a few years ago, a guy claims that this katana is made by Masamune and sold it to me. He said that it's a family heirloom that was passed down to him, but of course, there is nothing to support his story."

"So, you just bought it anyway?" said Saito.

"No, of course not. Like I said I'm not a weapons collector so I told him to send the blade to experts to verify it and that I'm not interested in it even though it's real. However, that guy is persistent. He said that he would sell it to me no matter how much I'm willing to pay for it. If you ask me, he looks desperate to sell it as soon as possible. Maybe he stole it, or maybe he's being chased by loan sharks, I don't know. The thing is he wouldn't leave until I bought that blade, so I just bought it in the end and I never saw him again."

"Have you tried to verify it?" asked Saito.

"I was planning to do it at first, but ha-ha, I put it in the store and forgot all about it until today."

"It could be just a fake like last time," whispered Louise to Saito.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," whispered Saito back before looking back towards Tanaka. "Err... Mr. Tanaka, can you let me hold the sword for a while?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem,"

Tanaka handed over the sword to Saito. Upon contact with the blade, Saito is startled when he felt some kind of electric current running through his hands. The shock almost caused him to drop the blade from his hands.

"Saito, is something wrong?" asked Louise when she noticed his sudden change of expression.

"N-no I'm fine. Just excuse me for a moment," Saito left the counter and went to hide behind the shelves, away from Tanaka's sight.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tanaka, curious about his weird actions.

"H-he's just trying to examine the sword a bit closer, that's all," said Louise to avoid raising Tanaka's suspicion.

"Really? Then I guess it's better to just leave him alone. A man needs time to think after all."

* * *

Saito stole a few glances back to the counter to make sure Tanaka didn't see him. He then looks towards the rune on his hand.

"Derf, can you feel that thing earlier?"

Saito's rune shine brightly, and Derflinger starts to speak. "Seems like you felt that too, eh partner?"

"Yeah, but what was that? It felt like this blade has something in it, something powerful."

"I'm not sure partner, but like you said this blade definitely has some secrets in it. It might have been made with the use of magic or powers that are unknown to me. What I could say for sure is, this blade is far superior compared to my original blade."

"You mean this blade might be magical?"

"Maybe, but there is one other thing. This blade is without a doubt a real weapon, but despite that, I have a feeling that this blade is not made for killing, but rather for protecting. It might actually be a holy blade after all."

"So I guess this could actually be the handiwork of Masamune. Seems like Mr. Tanaka is not lying at us. Anyway, all this aside, I assume we have found the right blade for you, Derf?"

"Are you kidding? Who in their right minds would reject such a fine blade? This is definitely the one and you're going to get it for me, partner."

"Hah~ great. I'm already tired going around town just to find a blade for you. Well, let's get going then."

Saito returned to the counter where Tanaka is currently showing Louise some of his other antique collections which slightly pique Louise's interest.

"Ah, young man, I assume you have made your decision," asked Tanaka when he noticed him.

"Yes, we are definitely buying this blade."

"Are you sure, Saito?" asked Louise.

"Yeah, don't worry, we already confirmed it," Saito showed her the rune on his hand indicating that Derflinger himself had confirmed it.

"So Mr. Tanaka, how much is it?" asked Saito.

"Hmm... let's see the ancient Sword of Masamune," Tanaka did some rough calculation on his calculator while the teens waited for the price that he would name. Something as precious as this would surely cost a fortune.

"Alright, that would be..., free of charge," said Tanaka.

"..."

"..."

"Wait, what?" said both Saito and Louise in disbelief.

"Like I said free of charge, just take it."

"But, this is a sword by Masamune himself, you could charge us millions or maybe billions of yen for this," said Saito.

"Ha-ha, I just said it might have been made by Masamune and there's nothing to support that claim. I bought it for just 40,000 yen, so I don't really lose much. Besides, if I just kept it, it would end up in the storeroom again for who knows how long. It would be better off with you."

"But, we felt guilty to take it just like that," said Saito.

"If that's what you feel, then just consider it as a present from me. I owed you father a lot of a great deal so this is the least I could do for his son."

"Thank you Mr. Tanaka, but are you really sure about this?"

"I'm 100% positive. If you insist on paying, just make sure to send your father, my regards, and to your mother as well. Oh, and send my regards to your sister too surely she's a fine woman now. And tell your father that he should ask me out for a drink once in a while."

"Yes, we'll make sure of that, thank you again, Mr. Tanaka."

"Ha-ha, you're welcome. If there is anything else you need, I'm always here. Feel free to stop by."

Saito and Louise both said goodbye to the friendly owner before leaving the store and head home with the ancient blade in their possession.

* * *

 **[Later that day at Hiraga's Residence]**

"So you're saying that this blade was made by Masamune?" asked Asuna while examining the katana that Saito and Louise had just bought.

"Well, it seems like he hasn't changed at all. Still, likes to pull pranks on people it seems," said Ryuji referring to what happened to Louise.

"I hope you're not mad at him, Louise. He's a really good person, so please don't take it to heart," said Yuno.

"Don't worry, I already forgave him. Besides, he gave us the blade for free, so there is no point to be mad at him," replied Louise.

"I'm glad that you feel that way. "

"But still, I never thought you would know him too mom," said Saito.

"Well, he's actually a friend of the family even before Asuna was born. Plus, he's also the friend of your grandfather."

"Ah, I see, that's why he seems to know a lot about us,"

The whole family starts talking about Tanaka and how he used to come once in a while and also about how he used to pull a prank on them. That is until a certain voice spoke.

"Hey, partner, I don't mean to interrupt, but when will you put me into that blade. No offense, but I don't want to stay in your rune forever," said Derflinger.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I'll transfer you right now."

Saito held the katana in the air attempting to transfer Derflinger into it. The room is filled with a blinding light and in an instant, Derflinger has already been transferred into the katana.

"Wow, this feels a lot better than I thought. This blade is really high quality and suitable for me," said Derflinger.

"Just asking, where do you intend to put him?" asked Ryuji.

"That's simple . Partner, you could just put me inside your room and then I-"

"NO! Absolutely not!" shouted both Saito and Louise, completely rejecting Derflinger's suggestion.

"Well, at least that's worth a try."

"Hey, you could just put him in the storeroom," said Asuna.

"Woah, what!? How dare you? Putting a legendary blade like me into a storeroom!"

"Okay, okay I'm just joking. Jeez, never thought a blade would be so sensitive."

"You know, I think I have an idea," said Yuno. "Wait, let me go get it." Yuno went into her bedroom and after a short moment, she came out with a Katana Kake in her hands.

"Here, with this, you could just put Derflinger in the living room as a display."

"What, a display? I'm made for battles, not as a home decoration," protested Derflinger.

"Either that or the storeroom, your choice," replied Yuno which left Derflinger speechless.

"Wait a minute, why do we have a Katana Kake in the first place?" asked Saito as he is curious about how they had a Katana Kake without him ever knowing.

"Yeah, I want to know too. I don't remember seeing it around before," said Asuna, who is also curious about it.

"Ah.. that's...," Yuno somehow unable to give an answer to it.

"That doesn't really matter, right? The thing is, now we have a place to put Derflinger," said Ryuji to avoid the question.

"Okay, but Derf are you okay with this?" asked Saito even though he is still curious.

"Sigh~ I don't have a choice, do I? replied Derflinger.

"I guess that's decided then, Saito you could put him on top of that cabinet over there, that way he wouldn't bother anyone," said Yuno while pointing to a small cabinet in the living room.

Saito immediately heads to the mentioned cabinet and set up the Katana Kake before putting the katana where Derflinger has resided on it.

"Here you should be fine here Derf. Just make sure you don't speak when someone else other than us is around or you might give them a heart attack," said Saito.

"Ahh... fine. This place has quite a good view anyway. But for now, I want to take a decent nap in this beautiful body of mine." It didn't take long for Derflinger to fall asleep while feeling satisfied with his new body, leaving the room in silence.

"I think that settles that," said Louise relieved that they don't have to go around looking for a blade anymore.

"Seems so, and he makes quite a good decoration," said Yuno.

"Ah well, it's time for dinner. Let's dig in," said Asuna while heading to the kitchen before being followed by the rest of the family. In the end, only Saito is left standing in the living room.

Saito looks towards the rune on his hand and then at the katana in front of him while his mind is thinking of something.

"Seems like I would have a lot of privacy these days," thought Saito to himself while forming a smile before heading to the kitchen after Louise had called for him.


	16. Chapter 16: Sexual Tension (Lemon)

**Hey, hey, hey. This is ' ZERO PEACE'**

 **At first, I don't really want to update this chapter so soon since I already updated this week, but this idea keeps lingering in my head so I need to get it out soon or I might end up forgetting about it. Be warned, this is a lemon.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: SEXUAL TENSION (LEMON)**

A dirty, perverted dog. That is what Louise used to call him back in Halkegenia. Saito himself knew that he is indeed quite perverted especially when there is plenty of hot girls around, but that is a common thing for guys in his age. Despite that, Saito does have some restraint and know how to control himself from being a total pervert.

One such example is when he managed to control his urges to have sex with Louise even though they are now legally married and that they had already done it during their wedding night. Saito did not want to push Louise to her limits as she is still new and innocent about having sex so he decided to not have it with her for a while so she may relax a bit.

It has already been more than a week since their wedding night and his urges had already built up to a point that he could barely contain it. However, despite the fact that they now have a lot of privacy together, Saito still managed to keep his urges in check. However, tonight his capability to restrain himself is put to the full test.

* * *

It was just right after dinner when Saito heads upstairs to his bedroom which he now shares with Louise. Louise went upstairs a lot earlier as she said that she is tired and wanted to go to bed early. Saito didn't think much about it, but when he entered the room, the unexpected sight caught him by surprise.

"What the heck?"

Louise is peacefully sleeping on her side while wearing a white nightdress. This would have been okay of course, except for one particular thing. Down below, her nightdress is slightly raised to her hip and gives Saito a full view of her pink panties.

Saito immediately went back out of the door and stood in the hallway while clutching his chest. That sight had caused his heart to beat faster and his erection to formed. The sexual tension has seriously affected him that even a slight look at Louise's panties could make his member harden.

"Damn, just a panty-shot and I'm already this hard. Sigh~ I'm really a pervert."

Saito stood in the hallway for a while to calm himself both physically and mentally. He then tries to enter the room again while hoping that Louise might have already resorted to a much more appropriate position. What has actually happened is a total opposite of what he hopes for.

Louise has already shifted from her previous position and is now laying on her back with her panties can still be seen from afar. However, what makes Saito frustration grew is that one of Louise's nightdress straps have been lowered and one of her nipples is exposed which turns him on greatly.

"Why? Why? Why? Is this supposed to be a test?" Saito literally wants to bang his head on the door repeatedly. His erection has grown again and this time, it's a lot harder than before. He could not possibly go to sleep when Louise is sleeping beside him in such an erotic pose unfit of her modesty. He then tried to figure out a way to get through the night without succumbing to his lust.

"Wait, maybe I should just cover her up. Yeah, that would work."

Saito proceeds to Louise's side cautiously to avoid waking her up. He then tries to lift her nightdress to cover up her exposed panties.

"One done. Now the other one."

Saito leans in with one of his hands to reach the nightdress's strap while his other hand is on the bed to support him. Without any warning, Louise slightly turns her head around surprising Saito in the process. Saito looks towards her face and saw that her eyes are still closed which indicates that she is still asleep.

"Fuhhh~ I thought she had already woken up. Now for the-... oh crap."

When Saito was startled earlier, he had accidently laid his hand on top of her breast. To make it worse, it is the breast where her exposed nipple is. Saito continuously tried calming himself due to the trouble he is now currently in while at the same time, his desire for her starts to grow stronger that he could hardly control himself anymore.

"Calm down Saito. Calm down. I should remove my hands right-"

"Mmmm..."

Saito stops his actions when he heard Louise moaning from his touch. She is still deep in sleep, but it seems like she enjoyed it. Saito gently gropes her breast, which earns him another cute moan from Louise. He then starts playing with her nipple, which is replied with more soft, cute moans from her. With that, all of Saito restraint finally went out of the window.

"Arghhh! I don't care anymore!"

Saito cups Louise's breast and puts it into his mouth, sucking and licking her nipple to his heart's content. One of his hands went down beneath her nightdress and into her panties to play with her pussy. His mind is now completely engulfed with his lust that had been contained for too long that he could barely think of anything except his desire for Louise.

"Pervert."

Saito immediately stops when he heard the familiar voice. He looks up and saw Louise has already awakened and her eyes are now currently staring at him, causing Saito to become nervous and cower in fear.

"L-Louise, t-this is not l-like what you think," Saito retracts both of his hands from her and tried to keep his distance. It hardly helps as she crawled closer to him with her eyes still stared straight to him.

"L-Louise, t-this is all just a misunderstanding. L-let me explain," Saito moved a lot further back, but now he is already on the edge of the bed and he has no place to retreat to.

"L-Louise, show mercy! P-please, don't mmph...," Saito is cut off when Louise unexpectedly kissed him. Saito is shocked, but he immediately returns the kiss. The kiss is filled with hunger and wants that emanates from the both of them. It took them a whole minute before finally breaking off.

"You're so late. I have been waiting for you," said Louise.

"You're waiting for me? But you were asleep," said Saito.

"Idiot. Haven't you figured it out? I'm not asleep."

"W-what, you were awake all along? Then all those things-"

"Yes, I did it on purpose."

"But, why?"

Louise did not answer the question immediately. Instead, she turns her head around to hide the blush on her face before turning back to face him.

"I-I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"I-it's hard to explain," Louise once again tried to hide her blush before continuing.

"Lately, I have been having this... weird feeling. Whenever we are close like this, my body felt warm somehow and my heart beats faster. I-I thought it might be because we love each other, but then I start having this... itchiness between my legs, and- and-," Louise seems hesitant to continue but she knew that she has to say it. "I keep remembering about that night, our wedding night. Those feelings I felt that night, the pleasure, I want to feel it again. Saito, I want you."

Upon saying that, Louise hides her face from pure embarrassment from what she had just said. Saito in the meantime is left speechless while in his head he starts to mock himself as he knew what the problem is.

"Stupid Saito, stupid! I should have realised that. She wants me so badly and I-. I'm just being selfish, I never asked her what she wants. I got to make up to it," thought Saito.

"Ne, Saito," Louise tried to catch his attention.

"Yes, Louise?" replied Saito.

"Am I perverted?" asked Louise fearing that Saito might think of her as a pervert.

"No, you're not, not at all. You're just feeling horny."

"Horny?"

"It means you are sexually aroused. Don't worry, I'm feeling horny too, as much as you are and tonight, I'm going to give you what you want," Saito leans in and give her another kiss before pinning her down to the bed.

* * *

Their clothes have already been taken off, leaving them completely naked. They are currently making out with their tongues battling to gain entry into each others mouth. Saito gained dominance and starts to taste every inch of Louise's mouth before being pushed back with Louise now gains dominance. In the heat of it, Saito got an idea and breaks off much to Louise annoyance.

"Why are you stopping?" her voice filled with annoyance.

"I just want to try something new. Don't worry, you will love it," replied Saito.

Saito moves downwards to her forbidden spot which is now no longer forbidden to him. He moves his lips closer to her pussy and starts to give a few licks to it before he starts sucking on her pussy. Saito always thought that Louise's pussy might taste like honey or something like that. He was wrong. It tastes a million times better than that.

"S-Saito, ahh... you shouldn't do that. That place is dirty," said Louise even though she enjoys what he is doing.

Saito ignored her comments and starts to suck harder and gives slow licks on her pussy. Louise arched forward with pleasure every time Saito gives it a lick. Seeing this, Saito knows that her climax is nearing and sucks a lot harder so that he may have her delicious love juice.

"S-Saito, ahh... I can't hold it anymore nghhh! I-I'm comingggg!"

Louise came and released all her love juice, which Saito happily drinks straight from her pussy. After Louise orgasm finished, Saito licks all the love juice that are still left till her pussy and the surrounding area is completely clean.

"Yummy, thanks for the meal," said Saito with his usual grin.

"Pervert," muttered Louise, satisfied that she finally had her release, but it is not enough and Saito knew it.

"Now, time for the main course," Saito held Louise's hip and positioned his member, but he suddenly got another new idea.

"Louise, turn around and be on all fours."

"What? Why?" she curiously asked.

"It's just a new position I want to try, please~."

"Oh, fine," Louise complied with Saito's demand according to his instruction. "L-like this?"

"Yeah, just raised your hip a little more," Saito grabs her hips again and prepared to enter her. With one full thrust, Saito fully entered all his length inside her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Y-yes, this is- this is what I want. Saito starts moving," demands Louise.

Saito thrust himself in and out of her, letting all his desires for her to take control. At the same time, Louise tried her best to support herself with her arms while Saito keeps thrusting inside her. Eventually, she gave in to the numbness in her hands and rest her head on the bed.

"S-Saito ahhh... this position kuhh... I-I loved it ngahh..."

"Yeah me too, kuh! This feels so good!"

With all the pleasure they are getting, it didn't take long for both of them to start feeling the nearing of their climax.

"Louise, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come inside you."

"Go ahead, I'm gonna nghhh... I'm gonna come too. I-I'm cominggg!"

The two reached their climax and let out a loud moan while releasing all the love juice that had built up inside them for quite a while. After finished releasing his seeds, Saito pulls out of her, letting her lay on the bed to catch her breath. Louise then turns her head around and saw something unexpected.

"You're still hard," Louise points out Saito's member which has not decreased in size yet even though he just came.

"S-sorry. Seems like I'm a lot hornier than you are. It will calm down on its own, you don't have to- Ahhh..." Saito is cut off when Louise grips her member and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"No, I have to. It's my duty as a wife to satisfy my husband desires and besides," Louise leans into his ear and whispered seductively. "I'm not fully satisfied yet."

Hearing that, Saito pins her back to the bed and starts thrusting inside her again to satisfy both of their desires.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile in another room]**

"Mphhh... Saito, ahh... you're amazing."

"Nghhh... Louise, it feels so good. I feel like I'm going to come already."

Asuna is on the bed with her pillows wrapped around her head in an attempt to muffle the noise that had been coming from the lover's room, but it hardly helps.

"Oh for crying out loud! Do I need to write it down or something!?" Asuna did not mind that the two wants to have sex, but the noise they are making would make anyone unable to close their eyes.

"I guess this is what happen when someone who lives in the same house as you get married. Hah... thank god I already made preparation for this," Asuna head to her desk and pick up a small box containing some earplugs which she had bought earlier before putting the earplugs into her ear.

"There, much better. I wonder how long those two are going to be at it, never thought that they had that kind of stamina. Well, not my problem," Asuna lets out a yawn before falling asleep leaving the two in the other room to their 'late night activities'.


	17. Chapter 17: Curiosity

**The new chapter is here!**

 **Before that, I'm not sure if anyone noticed it, but I had just changed the word 'Journey' in my title to 'Life.' Why? Because I already wrote in my previous chapters that this fanfic of mine will not have an epic adventure, but the word 'Journey' would mean that there will be an adventure. So I changed it to avoid any confusion, especially among new readers. Don't worry, this is still the same story, just a slight change in the title.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17: CURIOSITY**

Ever since she arrived in Japan, Louise is constantly amazed by the wonders of Saito's world. Almost everything in Saito's world seems completely foreign to her due to the wide gap of technology between Halkeginia and Earth. That is why every now and then, she would ask about any weird thing she sees to Saito, who would try to answer it the best way he can.

The rest of her family are also a victim of her curiosity as they also had to answer any question that Louise would suddenly ask out of nowhere. However, none of them seems to mind, possibly because whenever Louise is curious about something, her eyes would light up with amazement and her voice filled with enthusiasm much like a small child would, which makes her look surprisingly adorable. Sometimes the Hiragas would even be brought to laughter whenever Louise misunderstands the use of a common object.

* * *

Yuno had just returned from her grocery shopping and was just about to enter the kitchen. All she wanted to do is to prepare lunch for her family, but when she entered the kitchen, she caught the sight of her daughter-in-law sitting in front an open refrigerator.

"Louise? What are you doing?"

"Oh, mom, welcome home. Today is a bit hot, so I'm just using this magical cooler to cool myself," Louise answered naively.

Yuno turned her head around and put a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter. She never expected that she would receive such a bizarre answer from her.

"Ha-ha Louise... that is not a magical cooler. It's a refrigerator. We used it to store groceries and food," said Yuno still trying her best to contain her laughter.

"E-eh? T-then why is it cold inside?"

"It's to prevent the food from spoiling, but if you keep it open like that, it won't work."

"S-sorry," Louise quickly closed the refrigerator while hiding her embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Even Saito and Asuna used to that when they were kids, nothing to be ashamed of. Now excuse me, I need to prepare lunch."

Yuno assembles the groceries she had bought earlier at the counter while figuring out what she would cook for today. She then proceeds to turn on the stove to heat up the frying pan which caught Louise attention.

"I-Is that fire magic?" Louise asked, thinking that this world also used magic.

"What? Oh, you mean this? It's a stove, we used it for cooking," replied Yuno.

"But, I thought stove used wood."

"Well, in this world, we no longer use wood. Instead, we use gas from a canister that attaches to the stove. It's a lot more convenient than using wood."

"Gas? Canister?"

"Ah... let me explain that."

Taking the time to explain how a gas stove works, Yuno also had to explain about the other appliance in the kitchen such as the blender and the microwave. She hopes that someday, Louise might be able to help her out in the kitchen.

* * *

Ryuji prefers to avoid bringing his work matters back home, but sometimes it is unavoidable. Today, he had to answer an important call involving his business with a client. It was during this time that Louise caught him while he is on the phone.

"Dad, why are you talking to yourself?" asked Louise.

Ryuji replied with a simple hand gesture asking Louise to wait for a moment while he is still on the phone. Ryuji went on with his conversation for a few more minutes, leaving Louise patiently waiting for him. Finally, he finished his business and ended the call before turning his attention to Louise.

"Ah, sorry Louise. I had an important call, now what do you want to ask?"

"Umm... I'm just wondering, why are you talking to yourself," Louise repeated her question earlier.

"Oh, I'm not talking to myself, I'm just on the phone."

"Phone?"

"Here, let me show you," Ryuji handed over his phone to Louise for her to examine before he starts explaining the function of a phone and how it is used in this world.

"You mean, with this, I could communicate with anyone I want?" asked Louise, hardly believing that something so small can do such a thing.

"Yes, but that person must have a phone too, and also a signal from a communication tower or it would not work."

"Wow, that's amazing. Can I try it, dad?"

"Sure you can, try calling Asuna for a start."

Louise starts playing with the phone for a while trying to understand how it is used. But, she became flustered when the screen fades out, fearing that she might have broken it. Ryuji later calmed her down by explaining that it just ran out of battery and of course he had to explain what a battery is.

* * *

While in the living room, Louise examined the family's tv. She had intended to ask about it before when she first saw it when they returned from their sudden capture by the JSDF, but she never had the chance to.

"Ne, Saito what is this black, rectangle thing for?" Louise asked her husband.

"Oh, that? It's a television or in short, we called it tv. It's a form of entertainment in my world," explained Saito.

"Entertainment? How can this thing become an entertainment?"

"Here, let me turn it on for you, you'll understand when you see it. Saito turn on the tv and a movie are then shown on the screen showing a bunch of people talking around a table as if discussing an important matter.

"Are there people inside it?"

"What no. These are film broadcasted by the tv station. You see, each TV station owns a channel, on this channel, they would broadcast any show that they had recorded a lot earlier in a studio. This show is broadcasted to us through the use of broadcast towers and satellite which..."

Saito stops his sentence when he noticed the confused look on Louise's face. She had already lost him at the word film. Saito knew that if he continues it would only make it a lot more confusing for her so he tried to explain in a way that she could understand.

"Err... simply put, think of it as a play or images that had been recorded and then shown to the rest of the world."

"Okay..., I can understand that, I guess. Can you show me how it works?"

"Sure, just sit here and I will show you."

The two cuddled on the couch while browsing through every channel until they found a good one to watch. But, for most of the time, Saito had to explain everything that is shown on the tv as Louise still have a hard time to understand it.

* * *

Louise went to Asuna's room to call her down for dinner, but when she knocked the door, she received no answer. After knocking and calling her a few times, but still received no answer, Louise opened the door to her room and saw her lying on her bed with her eyes closed and an earphone in her ears.

"Asuna, hey~ Asuna," Louise went closer to her in the hope she would hear her.

"Sis, are you asleep?" Seeing that Asuna still hasn't budged, Louise lightly shook Asuna's body which causes her to open her eyes and noticing the pink-haired girl.

"Ah, Louise," Asuna raised to a sitting position and pulled out the earphone from her ear.

"Sorry, didn't notice you. What's the matter?"

"Well, mom asked you to come down for dinner," replied Louise.

"Thanks, tell her I will be down in a minute."

"By the way, sis. What is that thing you put in your ear earlier?" Louise asked, curious with the earphone.

"Oh this, it's an earphone. We used it to listen to music. Want to try?" Asuna offered Louise the earphone which Louise carefully examined before putting it into her ears.

"I can't hear anything," said Louise.

"I haven't turned it on yet, wait for a moment."

Asuna quickly turns on the music she had just listened to earlier through her iPod. Hearing the sudden burst of loud music in her ears, Louise let out a scream and quickly take off the earphone which caused Asuna to giggle to her reaction.

"Ha-ha sorry, sorry. I guess you're not a fan of rock huh? Let me try choosing something else." Asuna browsed through her data files and found a classical music which might be to Louise liking.

"There, try putting it back on."

Louise reluctantly puts the earphone back, but when she heard the nice classical tune, she became completely immersed in it.

"Seems like classic is really your thing, figures," said Asuna.

The two girls stayed in the room with Asuna teaching Louise how to use an iPod and how it works. She also taught Louise about the different genres of music, that is until Yuno who had become annoyed with waiting, finally went upstairs to called the girls down for dinner.

* * *

Like any other night, Saito and Louise cuddled on the bed, preparing to settle in for the night in their room so that they would have the energy for tomorrow.

"Ne, Saito."

"Yeah?"

"Your world, it's really amazing. Everything is weird at first, but it's amazing."

"Didn't I already tell you since I first came to Halkeginia? My world is indeed amazing."

"You did, but at that time I never believed you. I thought you were just making up some silly stories."

"But now you believe me, right?"

"Yes, I believe you and I want to know more about your world.

"And I'm happy to tell you more about it *yawn* but let's keep it for tomorrow. Goodnight, my Louise."

"Goodnight Saito."

The two shared a brief kiss and let the heaviness in their eyes to take over. Louise still has a lot of questions to ask, but she would keep it for another day. However, the curiosity in her mind would surely last for quite a while.


	18. Chapter 18: First Date

**Hey, this story is updated again!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18: FIRST DATE**

"Say, Saito, how was your first date with Louise like?"

Asuna asked the question out of the blue while she helps to clean up the table after the family finished having their lunch. Louise in the meantime is in the living room watching the television, which Saito had already explained about a few days prior which gave Asuna the opportunity to ask the question in private.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Saito.

"Just curious. You had never been in a relationship before, and then all of a sudden you're already married to a cute girl like her. So I figured your first date must have been pretty good for her to fall in love with you."

"Well, sorry, but that's a personal matter," said Saito, not wanting to tell her anything about it.

"What? Seriously... do you really need to keep that a secret?"

"It doesn't really concern you, so why should I tell you about it?"

"If that's the case, why don't you tell me about it," Yuno interrupted. "She's my daughter-in-law and you're my son, so it does concern me."

"Wha- mom...," Saito never thought that his own mother would push the question like that.

"Yes, nice one mom," Asuna held her hand up and shared a high five with her mother.

"Now Saito, you can begin, or do you need me to call Louise so you both can tell the story?" said Yuno.

"Oh f-fine, I will tell you about it," said Saito.

"Good, let's take a seat Asuna, this is going to be quite a story.

When both his mother and his sister took a seat at the table, Saito knew that he could not weasel his way out of this situation. When the two women in front of him unite for the same thing, nobody could stop them from getting what they want. Even his father is not an exception. Saito let out a heavy sigh prompting his defeat. He then tried to the remember about his first date with Louise in Halkeginia so he may retell it to the awaiting women.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, how long are you gonna leave us hanging here? It has been 10 minutes and you still haven't said anything," said Asuna, annoyed with waiting.

"That's right, if you're not saying anything, I'm going to ask Louise instead," said Yuno.

"N-no mom, I can tell you about it myself,"

"Then what's the problem?" asked Asuna.

"It's just... well, when I think about it, we never had a date before."

Hearing Saito's reply, both of the women in front of him make a blank look before shouting "WHAT!" at the same time.

"Wait, are you saying that you never date her, even though you already married her? Not even once?" asked Asuna, who has a hard time believing him.

"Well, we were always together all the time, and we even sleep in the same room so... we never have the need for a date. Sometimes we went to town for stuff, but it still doesn't feel like a date. More like just going out together."

"Damn, you're hopeless, you should at least try to have a proper date with her," said Asuna, disappointed with his brother.

"Now I finally noticed. Ever since you return, the two of you always stayed home except for that time when you went to find a blade for Derflinger. So that means you still haven't gone on a date with her until this day. Isn't that right?" said Yuno.

"Y-yeah, that's right," replied Saito.

"Why don't you ask her out right now? Surely she wouldn't reject," suggested Asuna.

"W-what no, w-we're already married, there's no point for a date," Saito tried to avoid the topic.

"That's not an excuse, even your father took me out for dates once in a while," said Yuno.

"Oh, b-but..."

"Wait a minute," Asuna finally realizes something. "Could it be..., you're scared to ask her out?"

"Wh-what? No, I'm not!" Saito tried to defend himself.

"Ah Saito, you're such a bad liar. It's obvious you're too scared to do it. What a big coward you are," said Asuna to provoke him in the hope that it would encourage him to ask Louise out.

"No, I'm not!" Saito stood to further defend himself. "I can propose to her in front of everyone, so I damn sure won't have any problem to ask her out for a simple date."

"If that's true, prove it then."

"Fine!"

Saito bravely walked into the living room where Louise is currently watching the television. He looks back towards the kitchen and saw the two women giving him a look that says 'go for it' in the hope of giving him some support. He then looks towards the pink-haired girl while trying to calm his heartbeat. For some reason, this situation makes him nervous somehow, possibly because he never asks any girl to go for a date with him.

"Hey, Louise," Saito tried to get her attention.

"Yes?" Louise turns around and faced him, which only makes Saito a lot more nervous.

"W-what are you doing?" Saito asked while in his head, he thinks 'what kind of lame question is that?'

"Umm... I'm just watching this show about err... something," Louise replied. "By the way, what are you all talking about in the kitchen? I heard mom and Asuna screaming earlier and I think I heard you shouting as well."

"Oh... th-that's nothing, it's just a bug, yes a bug. There was a bug in the kitchen, but it's gone now, that's all." Saito lied as he obviously could not tell her about what they really talked about.

"Okay... but why are you so nervous?"

"No, no I'm fine, I'm not nervous at all. Anyway, are you free tomorrow?" Saito feels like he wanted to slap himself for blurting the question out of nowhere.

"Err... tomorrow? I'm free... I guess, why do you ask?"

"It's just... If you're free..." Saito took a deep breath then quickly continues. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Saito feels like his heart is going to explode after asking her the question. The nervousness of waiting for her answer is almost unbearable. At the same time, he mocks himself thinking how he can easily propose to her, but are having such a hard time to ask her out for a date.

"Sure," Louise replied casually.

"Wait, what do you say?"

"I said sure, I would love to go on a date with you. I'm already bored staying at home all the time anyway."

"R-really? Then tomorrow, we will go tomorrow okay? Tomorrow at 10 okay, don't be late," Before Louise could answer, Saito rushed upstairs to his room while trying to hide his excitement.

"Okay...?" Louise is left confused by Saito's reaction, but she decided to not pay any attention to it and return her attention to the show she's watching.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the two women facepalm themselves. They couldn't believe how Saito can actually propose to her with that kind of attitude.

"He's totally hopeless," said Asuna.

"Well, at least it worked," said Yuno.

* * *

 **[The next day]**

The two went out at the set time from their home. Along the way, Saito took a few looks at a small notebook that he brought alongside him and sometimes he would scribble something on it. Whenever Louise asks him about the notebook, Saito will quickly put it into his pocket and avoid the question altogether. In the end, Louise decided to just ignore it.

"Umm... say, Saito. When I think about it, we never had a date before right?"

"So you finally noticed it, huh?"

"But that means this will be our first date, isn't it?" said Louise with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That's right, it's our first date together," said Saito, who also starts to blush.

"I-I see... So how does a date works?

"How a date works? You mean what people do during dates? Well, there's a lot of things to do on a date like err... well, practically anything can be done as long as the two of us are together."

"Such as?"

"Well, for a start lets go to a cinema and catch a movie."

"Cinema?"

"Err... I'll explain on the way."

* * *

 **[At the cinema]**

"Come on Louise take a pick."

Saito urges Louise to quickly make a choice on the movie to watch. Since it's her first time, Saito decided that it would be best to let her choose what they would watch for the day.

"Oh... but I don't know which one I should pick. What if I pick the wrong one?"

"Just pick the one that caught your interest. I don't mind as long as I'm watching it with you."

"Hmm... okay, how about this one?"

Saito had hoped that Louise would not pick that one, anything is fine except that one. It's a romantic movie with a title called 'Sunset Lovers'. Just reading the title already make him feels bored. However, since this is the one Louise pick, he decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, that's one fine. Let me go get the tickets, just wait here, okay?"

Saito heads to the ticket counter, leaving Louise at the entrance. A few minutes later, he returns with a bag of popcorn and sodas.

"What is that?" asked Louise.

"Just some snacks and drinks for the movie," replied Saito.

"Is it okay to eat inside?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Come on, the movie is about to start."

* * *

Just about 30 minutes into the movie, Saito has already lost his interest in it, mainly because the plot is very cliche. A guy and a girl accidently met due to some unexpected circumstances and ended up hating each other. Over time, they start falling in love with each other, but keep denying it and the rest of the story can easily be guessed. Louise, on the other hand, is completely mesmerized by the movie. In her opinion, the plot of the movie can easily be related to her and Saito when they first met and how their relationship progressed.

After a while, Saito took a peek on his notebook without Louise realizing it. He then tries to pull a trick couples usually do in a cinema. He stretches his arms up while yawning, then lays his arm around Louise while trying his best to act natural. However, Louise noticed this action, but instead of saying anything, she rested her head on Saito's shoulder letting him wrap his arm around her.

'Yes! It actually works!' Saito shouted inside his head.

Later, as the movie progressed, the story went on exactly like how Saito had just anticipated. However, seeing that Louise still enjoys the story, Saito tried his best to stay awake throughout the whole movie to avoid ruining her movie moment.

* * *

 **[After the movie ended]**

"Haah~ that story is really romantic. I like how they finally ended up together after all those things they had to face. Isn't that right Saito?"

"Y-yeah, it's pretty good," said Saito, trying his best to pretend that he enjoys it.

"So where are we going now?" asked Louise.

"Hmm... how about we go get some lunch? I'm pretty starving."

"Lunch? Hmm... Okay, I'm a bit hungry too."

Saito took Louise to a MacDonald nearby the cinema for their lunch. He ordered two burgers for them along with some fries and of course, some drinks. He then heads to an empty desk right next to a glass window which seems to be the nicest spot in the restaurant. He unwraps his burger from its wrapping with Louise mimicking his actions.

"Umm... how do you eat this?" asked Louise as the food seems weird to her.

"Just open your mouth wide and take a bite, like this," Saito took a quick bite of his burger as a demonstration for her.

"But that's quite impolite," said Louise as opening their mouth wide is improper for a noble lady.

"Oh, nobody's gonna mind, look everyone did the same."

After some reassurance from Saito, Louise took a small bite out of the burger and slowly swallowed it.

"So how does it taste?" asked Saito, hoping that she likes it.

"Yum, It's really good," Louise then proceeds to take another bite which is followed by another bite.

Seeing that she has finally enjoyed her meal, Saito proceeds with his own. The two eat in silence for a while, however, while Saito is eating his burger, some of the sauce ended up on the side of his lips.

"Saito, you're so messy," Louise picks up a tissue and helps to wipe the sauce from Saito's lips.

"Look who's talking, you're also making quite a mess of yourself."

Hearing what Saito said, Louise tries to wipe her mouth with a tissue before Saito suddenly grabs her hand to stop her.

"Let me do it." Saito leans in and gave her a soft kiss while licking the sauce clean from her lips, that is until Louise pushes him away while blushing madly.

"I-idiot, this is a public place."

Saito let out a giggle to her comment and continued on his lunch, leaving Louise still blushing from his action before continuing with her own lunch.

After lunch, Saito once again took a peek into his secret notebook before suggesting for them to go shopping. Louise agreed to this as she also desires for some new clothes. The two headed to the clothing store where they had gone to when they first came to Japan. It didn't take long for Louise to pick the brown striped shirt with the red skirt that she saw on display that day and tried it on in the changing room.

"Ne Saito, how do I look?"

"You look cute Louise. Really, really cute. That clothes really suit you," Saito had to restrain himself from hugging her on the spot as she looks extremely adorable. It almost seems like the clothes are specially made for her. Even the cap also suits her perfectly.

"Am I really that cute? That means I really need to buy this then."

"Yes, we are surely buying it, but is that the only thing you want? I can buy the whole store for you if you want."

"*Giggle* no thanks. I still have Asuna's clothes back home so I don't need any more clothes. I just want this one."

"Okay... go change it back and I will pay for it at the counter."

"Oh wait, I also need to buy some... umm... underwear. Just wait for me here, okay?" said Louise.

"Don't you need my help for that?" said Saito in a sly voice, which only earns him a playful pinch from her.

"If you try to follow me, I will punish you," said Louise in a slightly stern tone before heading to the women's underwear section.

'Well, it's worth a shot,' thought Saito to himself while waiting for Louise to return.

After finishing with the store, the two realized that the sun is about to set down. They decided to return home and end their date for today.

* * *

 **[Later that day]**

"Here we are, back home. Time sure flies quickly," said Saito, hoping that this date would last longer.

"You're right. Anyway, it's a fun date, I really enjoyed it Saito, thank you for this date."

"Same here, but we still need to properly end this date."

"Oh right. So... how do people end their date?"

"It's quite simple. First, we need to hold each other hand like this," Saito proceeds to grab Louise's gentle hands.

"Then?"

"Then we leaned closer to each other," Saito leans in with Louise followed suit.

"And then?"

"And then we..." Saito closed his eyes and captured her lips. The two shared a passionate kiss, letting themselves fall into their own silent world where only the two of them exist before breaking off and returns to reality.

"And that's how we end a date."

"I see... So when will our next date be?" Louise asked hopefully.

"Soon, very soon," replied Saito with a smile.

The two shared another sweet kiss before finally entering the house. Little did they know that Yuno and Asuna are eavesdropping on them through the window while giggling to themselves.


	19. Chapter 19: Saito's Secret

**Here is it. Another new chapter for my readers who keeps supporting me till this day.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19: SAITO'S SECRET**

When Saito was in Halkeginia, he always tells stories about his world to anyone who would listen. High rise buildings that reach to the clouds, a world where magic and mages do not exist and how his world only have one moon instead of two. So far, nobody seems to believe his story, except Colbert-sensei and also Louise, who has now seen his world with her own eyes. However, despite the fact that he had told a lot of stories about his world, Saito almost never told anything about himself.

Since they first met, Louise never cared about Saito's past or who he was before possibly because the past of a familiar does not really matter much to her. But now after knowing him for so long and ended up marrying him, Louise realized that she hardly knows anything about him despite the fact that they lived together for two years and this really troubles her.

However, there is one particular thing that she really wants to know about Saito, but she cannot ask him directly about it. She could try asking her new parents about it, but she thinks that they might not know much about it as Saito would not tell something like that to his own parents. So, the only person she could ask about it is her new sister, Asuna. She is only 3 years older than Saito and they seem very close despite a lot of teasing between them. Louise figured that Asuna might be able to tell her more about Saito and also to tell her what she wants to know.

* * *

The two girls are inside Asuna's room with Asuna still trying to teach Louise how to use an iPod. Asuna is generous enough to give Louise her old iPad since she already bought a new one for herself. During this time, Louise tried to ask her the question.

"Umm... hey sis, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm...? What? still having trouble adjusting the volume?"

"No not that. It's something else. It's about Saito."

"Saito? what about him?"

"Well... I just want to know, can you tell me more about Saito?"

"About Saito? Why do you- Oh wait, let me guess. He doesn't talk much about himself, right? He's always like that."

"Yes, that's right. So can you tell me about him?"

"Sure. I know that idiot like the back of my hand, but you need to be a bit specific about what you want to know."

"Okay, first can you tell me how was he before? I mean before I summoned him."

"Hmm... back then huh? If there is a single word to describe him I would say it's 'average'."

"Average?"

"Yeah, because he's average in almost all aspects, whether it's sport, academic or popularity he's just average, but I think that might have changed a little right now. Oh well, next question."

"Oh, okay, when is his birthday?"

"Easy, 9 December. Next."

"His favorite food?"

"Teriyaki burger."

The two girls kept with the question and answer session for a while with Louise start asking about plenty other things about Saito. However, Asuna realized that there is something that Louise really wants to ask about, but kept hiding it by asking other unimportant question.

"Say Louise, all those previous questions aside. What do you really want to ask me about Saito?"

"Wha-what do you mean? "

"If this is all you want to know, I'm sure you can just ask Saito about it. Instead, you ask me, so that means there must be a question you want to ask which you know Saito couldn't answer."

Louise is left speechless. Asuna can easily see straight through her, so she decided to just ask what she really wants to ask.

"I want to know... Does Saito have any relationship with someone else? I-I mean, does he have a lover before?"

"There, it's easier if you just be honest. You don't have to be shy about it, we're sisters now. Oh, and the answer is... no."

"No?"

"Yeah no. Not even once. I think he doesn't even have his first kiss before."

"Really?"

"You don't seem convinced. What makes you think he had a girlfriend before?"

"Well, you see... Saito seems to know a lot about dating which I knew nothing about. Plus, he also seems quite experienced in... in... err..." Louise hesitates to finish her sentence, but Asuna already got the idea.

"Sex?"

Louise replied with a simple nod with her cheeks pink. Meanwhile, Asuna let out a laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha. I guess he does know stuff, huh? Don't worry about it, I think I can explain about those. First, about his dating knowledge. You see, since he entered high school, he has done quite a lot of research about how to properly do a date despite the fact that he doesn't have a girlfriend. And you know what's funny, he wrote all his ideas and dating plans inside a notebook. Oh, I can still remember how I make fun out of it for a whole month."

"Notebook?" At that time Louise remembers about the notebook Saito secretly peeks on during their first date. It seems like the mystery had just been solved.

"And now about his sex experience. Since he has no girlfriend, obviously he never had sex before. In my opinion, the answer to his 'skills' lies in his porn magazine collection. Ha-ha, I can still remember his expression when I found out about it. Oh, and how he begs me not to tell mom and dad about it."

"What's a porn magazine?" Louise asked curiously.

"Oh, you don't know? I guess those things still haven't existed in your world. You see porn is-" Asuna stopped her sentence when an idea pops into her mind. It has been 2 years since she pulled any pranks on Saito and this one might the best opportunity she would ever have. An evil smile formed on her face when she starts planning on how to pull it off.

"You know Louise. Why don't you go look under Saito's bed? He has plenty of those things hidden there."

"Under his bed? You mean our bed?"

"Yes, that's right. Go look under there and you will understand."

With that Louise excuse herself from Asuna's room and heads towards Saito's room oblivious towards Asuna's plan.

"Oh, this is going to be good. But first, need to wait for the anger to build up before luring him into the trap," Asuna mumbled to herself.

After around 10 minutes, Asuna figured that it is the perfect time to pull Saito into her trap. She heads downstairs and went outside where Saito is currently sweeping the leaves on the lawn. Asuna maintains a calm face before calling him to avoid raising Saito's suspicion.

"Hey, Saito."

"What? I'm busy," Saito replied without looking at his sister.

"Just want to tell you, Louise called for you."

"Louise? What does she want?"

"Well, she said that she has something for you."

"Can you tell her to wait? I'm busy right now."

"Suit yourself. Oh, but she also said that she 'wants' you right now," Asuna emphasized on the word 'wants' in the hope that it would pull Saito's attention.

"S-she said that?" Saito looked at her with disbelief.

"Yes, she did. She said it herself."

Saito stood in silence with his mind already filled with dirty thoughts. From his reaction, Asuna knows that her tactic works.

"Can you please finish this up for me, I need to... met her now,"

Saito rushed upstairs not knowing that he is walking into a trap that had been set by his sister. When Saito is out of sight, a small evil laughter escaped from Asuna's lips, knowing that her plan is going as planned. She heads to the kitchen to enjoy a cup of tea while waiting for the rest of her plan to be completely unfolded.

 **[Upstairs]**

"Louise~ are you in?" Saito walks into his room with a cheery attitude, still oblivious to his sister's plan. Inside, he finds Louise sitting on the bed.

"Louise what are you-" Saito gulped when he noticed the porn magazines that has been laid on his bed and one of it is in Louise's hands. Realizing his presence, Louise's eyes went straight towards him.

"Saito~," Louise spoke in a sweet tone, but Saito can sense the anger beneath it and also the dark aura that is currently surrounding her.

"Y-yes, Louise?" Saito's feet are trembling. He knows that he is in a big mess right now.

"You...," Louise looked down to the floor, avoiding his eyes , but Saito knew what is coming. He could not do anything except to cower in fear in a corner while hoping for her mercy. Louise raised her eyes back, and this time, her glare is filled with pure rage.

"YOU PERVERT DOGGGGGGG!"

"MERCYYYYYYY!"

Downstairs, Yuno who is joining Asuna for tea almost dropped her cup due to the shock of hearing the loud screaming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Yuno asked.

"Oh, it's nothing mom. Just the start of a really good romantic comedy," said Asuna with a smile.

Less than a minute later, Saito rushed downstairs with his porn magazines in his hands while at the same time, he tries to avoid the projectiles thrown by his angered wife. Still filled with anger, Louise grabs Derflinger who is peacefully taking his nap on the Katana-Kake and points him towards Saito.

"Huh? Eh, wait, what's going on?" Derflinger who just woken up, are totally confused with his current situation.

"L-Louise calm down. I can explain, just put the katana down," Saito tried to calm his wife.

"No! I'm not calming down. I want those things destroyed. NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Just let me go get some matches."

Saito quickly heads to the kitchen to find some matches while ignoring the two women at the table.

"What's wrong Saito? Having some trouble?" teased Asuna.

Saito turns his face to Asuna and gives her a look which might mean something like 'I'm going to get you back for this'. While Asuna only replied with a smirk which meant something like 'Bring it on'.

After finding what he is looking for in one of the cabinets, Saito went outside with Louise followed close behind him with Derflinger still being held tight in her hands.

"Asuna... What had you just done?" Yuno looks towards her daughter, knowing that this is her doing.

"Just a small prank to compensate the two years of peace he had," replied Asuna feeling proud with her work.

* * *

 **[Outside]**

Saito threw a few burning match to a pile of leaves that he had swept earlier and wait for it to burn. When the flame has grown bigger, Saito starts putting his magazines into the flame one by one.

'What's going on here?' thought Derflinger still clueless about the whole situation.

Rudely awakened from his peaceful slumber and then being pulled into this unknown situation with no one even bothered to properly explain it to him. Derflinger certainly has a lot to protest about. However, seeing that there is a burning flame in front of him and that Louise, who is still holding him is in a really bad mood. Derflinger decided that it would be best for him to stay quiet or he might be thrown into the flame as well.

10 minutes later...

"Fuhh... that's the last of them," Saito turns to face Louise hoping that she has calmed down.

"You really... love that kind of things, huh?" Louise threw Derflinger onto the ground much to his annoyance and turned away from Saito. Seeing this, Saito knew that she is still very mad about this.

"Louise, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

Louise doesn't even budge. She doesn't even want to look at him.

"C-come on Louise. I know this is my fault, I'm sorry. Those things are from the past. I promise I won't read something like that again."

Louise hardly flinches from his words. It doesn't seem like a simple apology would cut it. Saito decided to resort to his last attempt to console her. He kneels on the ground and prepared himself to do it. He might regret this later, but it doesn't matter as long as Louise is willing to forgive him.

"Fine! If you're so angry with me. Then hit me! Whip me! Heck, cast 'explosion' on me! Punish me as much as you want, I don't care!. I can't live with you hating me so do what you want to me as long as you forgive me!."

Louise turns around and looks straight towards Saito before slowly walking towards him. Saito figured that she might have thought of the most brutal way to punish him. Right now, he cannot take his word back, not like he would do it if he can.

"Just do it. Punish me. Do your worst"

Saito looks to the ground and closes his eyes, preparing for his punishment, but it never came. Instead, he feels a soft peck on his forehead. He looks back up and saw Louise forming a forgiving smile for him.

"Since you're so sincere. I will forgive you this time."

Saito let out a relieved sigh. He thought that an 'explosion' is coming his way, but it seems that Louise has a soft heart for him this time.

"However...," Louise started speaking again.

"However?" Saito echoed her word, wondering what she is trying to say.

"However, you're not off the hook yet. I'm not convinced that was the last of those things."

"Then go ahead and search my room. Search the whole house if you want to," said Saito.

"Okay, I will do that, and you're going to help me. But, if I found even a single one of those things..."

"Y-you won't."

"Good, then let's go search it then."

Louise pulled Saito back into the house and up the stairs to begin her search while Saito prayed that there is no more of those magazines in his room or he would really be punished for real. While walking up the stairs, Saito stops his steps when he remembered something.

"Umm... wait Louise. Don't you think that we are forgetting something?"

"Are you trying to make an excuse?"

"No, I'm not, I'm just saying that I have a feeling that we had just forgotten something. Something important."

"Hmm... actually I also feel that way. Oh, but don't mind that, we have more important matters now, don't we?"

"Y-yes definitely," replied Saito nervously.

The two enter their room and Louise starts rummaging throughout the whole room leaving no place unchecked. Little did the both of them know, that they really do forget about something.

 **[Back outside...]**

"HEY! Get me back inside! It's freaking hot out here!"


	20. Chapter 20: Playground

**Hey, guys! Once again, I had a lot of free time which allows me to finish another new chapter. So here it is.**

 **To 'vertigobomber'. Thanks for always pointing out my mistake and I will take your advice to read a lot more. Oh, and thanks for the... brief history lesson about porn. Seems like I need to do more research about the material I used in my story. And about the idea of Louise is getting turned on by porn is a really good one. I don't like giving spoilers, but I think I will use that in my future 'lemon' chapters. So thanks for the idea. **

**[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ,ENJOY,REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20: PLAYGROUND**

"H-hey Louise, hold up!"

"Oh, come on, hurry up. I want to see it."

Saito is just showing Louise the area around the neighborhood when they passed by a children's playground which caught Louise attention and as always, caused her to become curious. After Saito explained what a playground is, it did not take long for her to start pulling him towards the playground to have some good time.

"Ne Saito, what is this thing?" She pointed at the first thing she saw upon entering the playground.

"This is called monkey bar. I used to be good at this," Saito jumped and grasped one the bars. He easily makes his way to the other end without requiring any effort to do so since he used to play it during his childhood days.

"Seems like I still have my touch. Now it's your turn."

"Err... I think I'll pass."

"Why? Just try it out."

"No thanks, it... doesn't look fun to me."

"Really~? Or is it just because you cannot do it?" teased Saito.

"What, no. I-I just..."

"No need to make an excuse. I know you can't do it. No need to be embarrassed."

"Oh, fine!" Louise said with a pout. "This is a simple thing for me. I can do it."

Louise jumped as hard as she could and grasped the first bar. She quickly makes her way passed the first three bars, but on the fourth one, her arms started shaking as her strength is slipping away.

"Hey, you don't have to push yourself," said Saito, who noticed her hands shaking.

"N-no! I can do... this. Just watch... I will- ahh!"

Louise's hand slipped and she fell down butt first on the ground, which caused Saito to let out a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh. I tried my best," said Louise still pouting.

"Sorry, sorry. Seriously, it's easier if you just say you can't do it," Saito reached out to her and helped her to her feet.

"I don't like this game."

"Okay, then let's try another one."

Saito then leads her to a seesaw nearby.

"Here is a seesaw. You need two people who will sit at the opposite end to play it. Come on, let's try."

The two proceeds to their respective seat.

"Okay, so how do you play this?" Louise asked.

"Simple, just kick your feet off the ground, like... this!"

Louise is caught by surprise when Saito went high up in the air while she lowered to the ground, but it did not take her long to figure out how to play it. She kicked her feet off the ground and now she's the one in the air. The two kept at it for some time while laughing like children before moving on to the slide.

"Now this is a slide. All you need to do is get up there and slide down, hence the name slide," Saito explained.

"Sounded easy enough."

Louise headed up to the top of the slide, but before she could slide down, Saito sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What? I always wanted to try this with a girl," Saito made an innocent face, hoping that Louise would let him slide with her.

Louise let out a chuckle and easily agreed to this. The two slid down, letting the rush of air and speed thrilled them, but it was over as soon as it started.

"That was too quick," said Louise, disappointed by the short length of enjoyment.

"Well, there is a longer version called water slide in a water park. Maybe we could go there sometime."

"I would love that."

The two stood up while dusting off the dirt on their clothes. They then headed to the last attraction of the day.

"And now for the all-time favorite, the swings," said Saito.

"Oh, I know this. We have one at my family's estate. It's bigger than this, though and a lot fancy too."

"Really? I never saw it before."

"It's just by the lake. Near the spot where my parents caught us... you know," her cheeks turn red when she remembered what happened at that time. "From there you can have a nice view of the whole lake, it's also a nice place to watch the sunset. Cattleya and I used to sit there just to enjoy the scenery.

"Hmm... Sounded nice. You need to take me to that place next time we went there."

"Only if my parents allowed it."

"On second thought, forget it. I don't want to get decapitated for real this time," said Saito, not wanting to test his luck again with Louise's parents.

"Ha-ha, I knew you would say that."

While at the swings, the two start talking and reminisced about the time when they first met as simple strangers from two different worlds and how they finally ended up married to each other. They started laughing when they remembered all those funny moments they always faced back in Halkeginia. Time passed by, and the sky started to turn red. To end the day, Saito comes up with a final game for them to play before heading home.

"Hey Louise, want to play a game?"

"Hmm... What kind of game?"

"Well, it's simple. We swing ourselves and jumped forward. Whoever get's the furthest wins," Saito explained.

"Sounds like fun, sure let's play," she agreed.

"Okay, but we need to stand on the swing, it's easier to jump that way."

The two stood up on their respective swings preparing to lunge themselves forward. Saito is the first to make the jump and landed a good distance away. Louise then followed suit, but she landed just a few feet away from the swing.

"Yeah! Seems like I won," Saito celebrated his victory.

"No fair! Th-the swing, yes the swing is not working well."

"That is a loser excuse. But if you're not satisfied... Best 2 out of 3?

"Okay, and we are swapping swings."

The two swapped their swings and went to lunge forward again. This time, Louise became the winner.

"Yay! I won."

"That's just luck. Beginners luck."

"Really~? Seems like you're the sore loser," Louise teased. "Then let's play the deciding round."

The two heads to the swing for their final match. Saito easily jumps forward and make a record-breaking jump distance.

"Yes! Try to beat that Louise," he challenged.

Louise gritted her teeth. She swung as fast as she could and used all her strength to beat Saito's score. When she jumped, she managed to beat his distance, but her feet landed awkwardly causing her to fell onto the ground.

"Hey, L-Louise you okay?" Saito rushed to her with concern.

"I-I'm fine. Just got some dirt on my skirt. Did I win?"

"Yeah, you did. I never saw anyone jumped that far before. Here, let me help you up."

Louise held Saito's hand and tried to get up, but she felt a sudden pain in her legs which makes her unable to do so.

"Saito... I think I just twisted my ankle."

"What really? Let me take a look."

"Ow, ow, ow. That hurts."

"Sorry, can you stand up?"

"No, I don't think so."

Saito scratched his head thinking how to get back home with Louise unable to walk. He regretted suggesting the game in the first place.

"Well, no choice then," Saito kneeled and turned his back to Louise with both his hands ready to hold her. "Get on my back."

"What?" she looked at him confusedly.

"Our house is a few blocks away and you obviously cannot walk. So the only solution is for me to carry you home. Well... If you don't like this style, we could try bridal style instead," Saito looks towards her with a grin which makes her blush.

"N-No, this one is fine."

Louise wrapped her arms around Saito's neck and let her legs being held by his arms. Saito then adjusted their position so that he will not give any pressure to her ankle and allowing her to lean her weight on him. Luckily for him, Louise is pretty light, making it easy to carry her.

"Alright. You okay back there?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

While on Saito's back, Louise realized how tall she had just become. The height gave her a whole new perspective of the whole playground and this excites her. Somehow, it makes her feel like she is on the back of a horse.

"Saito march forward! Full speed!" She moves her leg to kick him a little prompting him to move.

"H-hey, I'm not a horse," he protested

"That does not mean I cannot treat you like one. Now go!"

"Ah... fine. Hang on tight! Full speed ahead!"

Saito dashed along the road with Louise clutching him tightly. At first, Saito planned to just dash towards their home, but due to Louise's request, he went dashing around the neighborhood. Throughout the trip, the two let out laughter of enjoyment much like small, naive children who is just playing around while ignoring their own safety. Some passerby gave them a few glares either out of jealousy of their excitement or just simply annoyed by their childish behavior. But the two doesn't even care about it, they just keep going on without stopping for a breath throughout the trip. When they eventually reached home, Saito laid flat on the couch, exhausted from the whole running around while Louise had her ankle applied with ice to reduce her pain. Despite that, the two are still giggling from the fun time they just had. When Yuno asked what happened to them, the only answer she received is...

"It's just a fun day at the playground."


	21. Chapter 21: Eavesdropping

**Hey, guys. Needless to say, this is the new chapter. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter seems too short. At first, it was a lot longer, but when I reread it, it gets really confusing.** **So I reduced the number of words and details so that it will be easier to understand. And I ended up with this. Once again, I'm sorry that it is too short. Hopefully, you guys would like it anyway.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21: EAVESDROPPING**

It was just a simple, normal day at the Hiraga's residence. Yuno is doing her daily chores around the house while her husband Ryuji is away at work. Meanwhile, her daughter Asuna is in the living room watching a sports channel. However, her son and her daughter-in-law are nowhere to be seen.

"Asuna, do you know where Saito is? I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"I think he's upstairs with Louise. I guess," replied Asuna, her eyes still on the tv.

"Can you get him down for me? I need him to do something."

"Err... can't you do it yourself, mom? I'm a little busy here."

Without saying anything, Yuno grabbed the remote on the couch and turned off the tv.

"W-What? hey...," Asuna tried to protest.

"And now you're not. Get him downstairs, NOW,"

"Okay, I will go."

Asuna immediately stood up and headed upstairs while mumbling her protest to herself. She headed straight to Saito's room to get him, but as she was just about to knock the door, the voices that came from inside the room stopped her.

"No... I don't want to."

"Oh, come on Louise. I'll be gentle."

"No, it will hurt. The last time I have it, it hurts a lot."

"I won't hurt you, trust me. I will be as gentle as I can. You feel better in no time."

"..."

"..."

"*Sigh* fine. But you must be gentle, really gentle."

"Don't worry, I will. Now lay down."

The sounds of bed creaking can be heard as the two inside are shifting their position on the bed.

"Wait, are they...?" thought Asuna while standing still in front of the door.

"..."

"..."

"Ow, ow, ow Idiot! I told you to be gentle!"

"S-sorry. Seems like I still can't control myself," he apologized.

"This is why I don't like it."

"I'm sorry. This time, I will be a lot gentler. If I hurt you again, you can kick me if you want."

"I will take your word for that."

Feeling curious about the conversation, Asuna leaned in and planted her ear on the door to make sure that she was hearing it right.

"..."

"..."

"Oh..., yes... ah..."

"Seems like you enjoyed it. How about this?"

"Oh... you're quite skilled at this. Ahh... where do you learn it?"

"Something I learn from a tv show. Do you like it?"

"Ah... yes. Keep it up."

"As you wish milady."

"..."

"Oh, my god! They are really at it. Seriously? In the middle of the day?" Asuna mumbled to herself.

"..."

"Ah... yes, that's the spot. Please, oh... a bit harder."

"Like this?"

"Mmm... yes. Ah... Saito, you're amazing."

Louise moaning suddenly stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" she feels annoyed.

"Can you please turn around? I heard you need to do it at the back too to make it feel better", he said.

"Oh... okay," the bed creaked again with Louise changing her position.

"..."

"On the back? My god... I never thought he was into that too," Asuna mumbled again.

"..."

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Just bear with it. This is where the problem is."

"Is it really necessary?"

"It is if you want to feel better."

"..."

"What the heck? What kind of logic is he using? If she didn't like it, you should not do it," Asuna continued her mumbling.

"..."

"There, does it feel better?"

"Oh yes, just... a little gentler."

"As you wish."

"Mmm... yes, like that"

"..."

"Asuna? What are you doing?"

Asuna turned around and saw her mother standing right behind her. Before she could say anything, Louise's voice cut her off.

"Ahh... Saito, it feels good. Mmm... r-right there."

"That's nothing yet. Let me..."

"Ahh... yes, that's good..."

Hearing that, Yuno's face immediately went red. She knew that this is the wrong time to be up here.

"Asuna. Downstairs, now."

"What? Do I need to?"

"Downstairs, young lady," Yuno pulled Asuna away from the lover's room so that they may have their privacy for their 'activities'.

 **[Inside the room (** What actually happened **)]**

Since Louise had twisted her ankle a few days ago, Saito always offered to give her a massage in the hope that it would make her feel better. But every time he did, Louise refused as she thought it might hurt. Today, Saito once again offered his service and Louise once again turned him down. However, with some persuasion, she eventually agreed.

When Saito first grabbed Louise leg, he accidently overused his strength causing her pain and made her wanted to stop at that moment, but Saito managed to reassure her. Over time, he was able to control his strength and managed to give her a proper massage. Later he applied some techniques he once learned from a health tv channel a few years ago. He never expected that knowledge would actually be useful someday.

Louise enjoyed his massaging skills and let out a few moans from both out of slight pain and pleasure. Later on, Saito instructed her to turn around so that he may massage the back of her feet where it hurts the most. It hurt Louise at first, but she eventually gets used to it. The two continued with their session until Louise were able to properly move her ankle.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Hmm... yes, I feel a lot better now. Thanks to you."

"Just doing my duty," he said proudly.

"As what? A familiar or a husband?" she asked teasingly.

"Err... both I guess."

"*Giggle* anyway can you give me another massage tonight?"

"Sure. If you want..., I can give you more than a massage," he formed a sly grin.

"No thanks, just a massage."

"Oh well. I guess I have to wait till you healed properly."

"That thing aside, can you help me downstairs? I don't think I can walk down the stairs yet."

"Yeah, of course. Let me help you up."

The lovers exit their room and headed downstairs without realizing that the noise they made had been heard by the two women. When they reached downstairs, the lovers received a few awkward glares from both Yuno and Asuna, who at the same time tried to avoid any eye contact with them while doing their best to act casual. It seems like they might have just misunderstood something.


	22. Chapter 22: Class In Session

**Here is the new chapter and I... have nothing to say for now. So let's get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22: CLASS IN SESSION**

"S-so...ul Ea-, Oh... how do I read this?"

Since Louise will stay in Japan for a while, she figured it would be best for her to learn Japanese writing. Derflinger once explained before that the spell 'Shared Voice' can only be used to exchange the speech ability. This means that even though Louise would be able to speak Japanese fluently, she cannot understand any Japanese writings. That is the reason why Louise started to learn Japanese by using the mangas on Saito's bookshelf as reference material. However, it's not working well for her, mainly because she knew next to nothing about Japanese writings and she never asked anyone's guidance in it.

"Ah! This is not working out," Louise threw away the manga she was reading. She had spent days attempting to read it, but she could not even read the title.

"At this pace, I would never learn anything. Japanese is really hard," she lay down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, frustrated with her situation.

While Louise mumbled to herself, the door is suddenly opened and a black-haired boy step inside.

"There you are, I thought you were- Eh wait-," Saito's eyes are wide open when he noticed his mangas laying around the floor and on the bed before looking towards Louise.

"Oh, sorry about the mess. I will clean it up later," she apologized.

"Okay, I don't mind that, but why are you reading all of these?"

"I'm just using it to learn Japanese writings, but it's... not working well."

"Why would you need to learn Japanese writings? You already mastered Japanese speech, thanks to that spell."

"I know, but since we are in your world, I thought I should learn Japanese writings as well, you know to make things easier."

"Oh come on, look at me. I lived in Halkeginia for 2 years without learning any Halkeginian writings and I never had any problem," he said proudly.

"Really? Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow towards him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember all those times that you keep getting lost in town whenever I'm not around because you can't read the building signs or the map?"

"What that's not..."

"What about the time when I ask you to run some errands for me, but you didn't do any of it because you cannot read what I wrote on the list I gave you."

"Hey, but that one is your personal..."

"Oh, and how about the time when you accidentally entered the woman's bathroom because you can't read the signs. But still, I think you did that on purpose."

"Hey! I told you it was an accident," Saito tried defending himself.

"Is that so? Maybe I should remind you about when you..."

"Okay, okay. I understand! You made your point!" Saito gave in, knowing that he cannot win the argument.

"Good. Since you understand, can you help to teach me?"

"Huh? You want me to teach you?"

"Why not? You're Japanese, right? So you should know how your own writing works."

"That's true, but I don't think I can be a good teacher. Why don't you ask mom or Asuna? I think they can be a much better teacher than me," he suggested.

"I don't want to bother them and I prefer you to teach me. Please~." Louise makes a puppy eyed face, which is Saito's weakness, begging Saito to be her teacher.

"Oh, okay. No way I can say no to that look."

"Yay. So can we begin now?"

"What? Right now?"

"Yes. The sooner the better right?"

"Err... okay. Let me prepare first."

Saito heads to his bookshelf and his desk, trying to find his old textbooks from his school days and also a notebook to be used in his lesson. Luckily for him, his mother never threw away any of his old school stuff, making it easier for him to find what he needs.

"*Ahem* Okay, before I start my lesson, you need to know that Japanese alphabet is entirely different from Halkeginian."

"I think I already figured that out," she pointed out.

"Okay then. Let's start with the basic. First, you need to know Japanese characters came in three types of set. That is Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji. Forming a sentence would require the combination of these different sets so you need to learn all of them. For starters, let's start with Hiragana."

"Yes, Saito-Sensei, she teased."

Saito blushed a little to her teasing before proceeding with his teaching.

30 minutes later...

"Wa, Wi, Ra, Fu. Err... oh I can't remember!"

"Ha-ha, of course you can't. Nobody could learn Japanese in a single day. You don't have to try so hard, you know. I don't think anyone would mind that you can't read Japanese."

"No, I need to. I will master it... somehow."

"If you insist, then I am happy to be your teacher until you mastered it.

"Thank you. Oh, by the way, since you taught me Japanese writings... What about I taught you Halkeginian writings in exchange?"

"W-What? You don't need to."

"Why? You don't think I can be a good teacher?"

"Not that... It's just... we are not in Halkeginia anymore."

"But we will return someday right? And when that time comes, I don't want my husband to accidentally enter a woman's bathroom again."

"But, that's not... Ah okay. It won't hurt to learn Halkeginian as well. But can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't use a whip in your teaching."

"*Giggle* only if you're nice in class."

The two then continued their Japanese lessons until Louise can actually memorize at least some of the Hiragana characters. Louise then suggested that tomorrow will be her turn to be the teacher.

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

For the first 10 minutes of Louise's class, Saito did show some interest in the lessons. But after that, he started becoming sleepy and occasionally fell asleep while in the middle of the lessons.

"Hey! Wake up! We're not even halfway yet," Louise shouted for the fourth time in just 30 minutes.

"Oh, s-sorry. Where were we?" Saito rubbed his eyes.

"I just taught you Halkeginian alphabet and told you to memorize it."

"Sorry, sorry. I will memorize it."

Louise knew that he is not taking the whole lesson seriously. He would require some encouragement for him to actually put an effort to learn and Louise knows just the right thing that might be able to do the trick.

"Ne, Saito. Want to play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes, a game I made to make learning easier for you."

"What kind of game?" he started becoming interested.

"Well, I will write some words in Halkeginian and then you have to recite it. For each word that you got correct, I will give you a kiss."

Saito eyes instantly widened up, he even slapped himself to cast away all his sleepiness. Now he has full attention to the lessons.

"Okay! You're on!"

The game went on like how Louise suggested, but Saito could not even recite a single word correctly.

"You don't even get one right."

"Uh... give me another one I get it right this time for sure."

Louise gave him another set of words, but it took a few more rounds before Saito could actually answer one.

"Yes, I got one," he grinned towards Louise waiting for his reward.

Louise leans him and gave him a soft peck on the lips, then instantly pulled away before Saito could kiss her back.

"Hey, that's too quick."

"It's still considered as a kiss right. Now do you want to do another round or not."

"You bet I want."

After a few more rounds, Saito performance gradually increased. He was able to cope with his lesson pretty quick and managed to get more words correctly and of course, a lot more kisses. Feeling confident with his skills and unsatisfied with short kisses, Saito suggested something.

"Hey Louise, what about we make a bet?"

"Hmm... meaning?"

"You give me 10 words in a row and if I manage to recite all of it... I want a make-out session with you."

"Oh?" her cheeks start to redden from his suggestion.

"So how about it?" he asked hopefully.

"But... what do I get if you failed to do it?"

"Err... Um... if I failed I will... I will do anything you want."

"Anything huh? Okay, that sounds fair, but I want to raise it to 20 words."

"Deal!" he said confidently

And the competition begins. Louise decided to give him some tough words, but somehow he was able to recite all of it correctly. However, on the last word, Saito made a mistake.

"Sorry, that's wrong," she said.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm the Halkeginian language expert here."

"Really, really sure?"

"Yes! Nothing's going to change the fact that you lose the bet."

Saito literally wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He had just missed a golden opportunity by making such a silly mistake on the last word. But he is not a sore loser, so he decided to just accept his defeat.

"Okay, I'm true to my words. You won the bet. Just tell me what you want and I will do it."

"You will do anything, right?"

"Yes, anything you want I will do it."

Louise formed a smile before leaning into his ear and whispered her request.

"Let's make-out."

Saito almost could not believe what he just heard, so he asked her to repeat it again.

"I said... Let's make out."

"R-really?"

"Yes, you deserved it."

Not requiring any further invitation, Saito kisses her passionately and started to taste her mouth. When they finally break off, Louise leads him to the bed where she is then pinned down with him on top. He then kisses her neck, which is his most favorite spot before going back to her lips. After a few minutes of lip locking, they break off trying to catch their breath before continuing.

"You know, maybe I should use this game of yours in my lesson as well, said Saito between his breath.

"Sorry, it's not gonna work on me. I'm not like you, who only thinks about things like this."

"Really? We will see about that. I will-," Louise put a finger to his lips, gesturing him to shut up.

"Less talking, more kissing."

Saito gives his signature grin and apologized before capturing her lips and continued their making out session. For the first time in his life, Saito really enjoyed learning.


	23. Chapter 23: The Lesson Continues

**Updated the story.**

 **To 'vertigobomber.' Nice to see you back. I was quite worried when you didn't leave a review before because you always pointed out my mistakes and give me some good advice which helps to improve my writing and this story as well. And don't worry, I can understand the reason for your silence so it's cool. I hope you had a nice vacation. Oh, and you do need to look forward to that lem... hahem! Because it's going to be pretty hot.**

 **To 'MasterxMaster.' Thank you for pointing that out. I never read the LN before, but I might do so in the future. Actually, in the anime, that scene was shown in SE3 EP12 but somehow I completely forgot about it. So it's my own mistake for not remembering it.**

 **To 'SSJ-Jolt.' I entirely agree with you. I do have some problems with my tense, but I will improve. I will also try to improve myself entirely as a writer and make this story a lot more entertaining.**

 **Without further a due. Let's get on with the chapter.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 23: THE LESSON CONTINUES]**

"Now Louise, try to recite these characters," Asuna instructed.

"O-okay, I'll try..."

A few days had passed since Saito and Louise agreed to teach each other their native writings. During this short time, Saito easily coped with his studies and can now easily read anything that was written in Halkeginian. To top it all off, he had even learned on how to write in Halkeginian.

Louise, on the other hand, is still struggling with her Japanese as she could barely even memorize the sets of characters that Saito had taught her. In order to help her learned Japanese faster, Saito enlisted Asuna's help since she's a lot better in her studies than he was. Today, they began their class in the living room with both Asuna and Saito acting as the teacher.

"Can we take a rest, please? My head feels like it's going to explode." Louise requested.

"Hmm... Okay, let's take a break for 10 minutes," said Asuna.

"Hah... Thank Brimir," Louise lay her head on the table, exhausted with the class session.

Asuna let out a small giggle and headed up to the kitchen to get some drinks for them leaving Louise and Saito at the table.

"You okay Louise?" Saito asked.

"I'm fine. I just never thought that learning Japanese would be this hard."

"I already told you that Japanese is difficult to learn. That's why I said not to push yourself."

"But still, how do you learn Halkeginian so fast? We just had 3 classes and you are already able to write in Halkeginian. While I'm still unable to even read a single word in Japanese."

"I don't know. Tabitha taught me a bit before, so I guess that's why."

"I wonder... Does it have anything to do with you being Gandalfr? Tabitha did say it would change you somehow."

"Maybe, but I don't-"

"No, that's not true." a voice spoke.

"Wait, who?" The two looked around to find the source of the voice before turning around and realized who it was.

"Let me guess, you forgot about me. Again," said Derflinger slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Derf. It's kinda hard to remember that we have a talking sword in the living room," Saito apologized.

"That aside, what are you trying to say?" Louise asked.

"Oh, right. You see what you said earlier about Gandalfr power is not true. Gandalfr power works in a way to improve a person's mental and physical capabilities, not changing someone to become a different person."

"Which means?" Saito asked.

"Think it like this, your current rate of strength without Gandalfr power is 10. When Gandalfr power is used, it will increase to 20. If your current strength is 20, it will be increased to 40 and so on. The same can be said to your weapon proficiency. You might be able to understand how to use a weapon in a fight, but you didn't actually master it because your actual proficiency is low. Simply said, Gandalfr power can only enhance what you already have and not turning you into a powerful fighter all of a sudden."

"Err... I still don't get it."

"Let's just say it worked like a power booster same like Lifdrasir abilities did, but without sacrificing your life force."

"Okay, so you are trying to say that I can learn Halkeginian quickly because my learning ability is already high, so it has been boosted to become a lot higher," Saito asked.

"Pretty much."

"So that means Saito is not a total blockhead after all," Asuna emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray of drinks before placing it in front of them.

"Err... Thanks. I guess?" he replied, not sure if that was a compliment or a critique.

"Wait. I thought Gandalfr power can only be used when Saito came in contact with a weapon," Louise pointed out.

"Not really, it can also be used passively without touching a weapon. Even now you are currently using it, partner."

"Really? I don't feel much of a difference."

"No, there is some difference. It's just not apparent enough. Using it passively will not give you the same enhancement as it will while you are holding a weapon and of course does not give an increase in weapon proficiency. If not because of the power, how in the world do you think you were able to dodged and survived Louise's Explosion till this day and quickly recovered from it."

"Err... You got a point," Saito scratched his chin while looking at Louise.

"What? I told you I will try to stop doing that to you. As long as you behave," she said.

"Yeah, I know. But Derf, why you never told us about this."

"Cause you never asked. Again. Seriously, try asking for a change."

"Err... You're right. Well, since we're at it. Can you tell me about the previous Gandalfr? "

"Oh yes, I wanted to know about the previous void mage as well," Louise joined in with her own question.

"Ahem!"

All attention in the room shifted to Asuna, who had kept silent for a while.

"I know that we're all enjoying this talk about Gandalfr and stuff. But... Break time is over, back to lessons."

"Uh... Can we just call it a day?" Louise requested.

"Nope. You need to be able to memorize Katakana and Hiragana before we can end the class."

"Oh, okay..." she sighed, knowing she could not get away.

"Don't worry Louise, we will guide you, said Saito to encourage her."

And the lessons went on with Louise trying her best to memorize the characters with both of her teacher's guidance. It took two hours before they can finally call it a day and ended the class.

* * *

 **[Later that night (dinner time)]**

"So Louise, how is your lessons going?" Yuno asked.

"Ah, um... Pretty well."

"She can memorize Hiragana and Katakana, but she still has some troubles with Kanji. Give me three more days and she should be fine," Asuna explained.

"Three days? You can do that?" Saito could hardly believe that his sister could pull it off in such short time.

"Well, we are not trying to make her a Japanese writer or something. We just need to teach her how to understand Japanese writings. Then she only needs to apply it practically in reading and that should be enough for her."

"But, I want to master it completely like Saito did with Halkeginian," said Louise.

"Louise dear, I think that's going to take a lot of time. Even Japanese people took at least 3 years before we are able to write in Japanese," Ryuji explained.

"3-3 years?!" she yelled in disbelief.

"That's right, and we don't have that much time, do we?" said Asuna.

"No... I guess not. Ha... I wish I had Gandalfr powers as well."

"Sorry, there can only be one Gandalfr," Saito smirked, which was replied with a playful kick from under the table by Louise.

* * *

 **[4 days later...]**

Louise's lessons with Asuna finally came to an end with Saito being left as the one in charge to help improve Louise's reading capabilities. Since Louise just recently memorized the Japanese characters, Saito decided to use his manga as the reading material since manga was a lot easier to read than most Japanese books.

"Ah... This again," she sighed.

"Why? Is there a problem?" he asked.

"It just... I tried to read it before, but I can't even pass the front page."

"That's because you haven't learned Japanese characters yet. This time, you should be able to read it. Try reading the title."

"But I..."

"Just try Louise," he insists.

Louise looked at the manga in her hands before looking towards Saito, who gave her his usual grin to reassure her. She looked back at the manga and took a deep breath before attempting to read the title.

"Soul Eater."

"..."

"..."

A big grin formed on Louise's face before she turned to face Saito.

"Saito, I can read it! I can read Japanese!" she said, enthusiastically.

"I told you that you can do it. I never doubted you."

"Thank you Saito-Sensei!" she leaned in and unexpectedly gave Saito a kiss before pulling back with her face red.

"Oh, s-sorry. I'm too excited."

"Don't worry. I'm fine with that. In fact, I don't mind getting another one," he leaned in before Louise put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Keep that for some other time. You're supposed to teach me how to read, right?"

The two went on with reading the manga. Since Louise never read a manga before, Saito had to explain some of the scenes to help her understand the story. Throughout the reading, she kept stuttering, especially on difficult words. Even so, she was still able to enjoy reading the manga.

"Aha-ha-ha! Oh, this is so hilarious!" she said.

"Ha-ha, yeah, I know. I liked that part too," he agreed.

They both went pages by pages and before they knew it, they already finished the manga.

"The end. Hah... This book is amazing, but we took two hours to read it because I keep stuttering all the time."

"Hey, it's okay. You're doing fine. Give it some more practice and you can read just like a Japanese."

"Thanks. It's nice to have someone who believed in you," she smiled.

"Anyway, do you want to read more? There are still 24 volumes of that manga we just read and if you don't want that, I still have plenty other series in my collection."

"Um... Okay. Get me the second volume for this bo- I mean... Manga. I really want to know what happened next."

"As you wish, my Louise."

Saito headed to the bookshelf and get what she requested. They then cuddled on the bed and continued on their manga reading with Louise slowly improving her reading while at the same time enjoying the manga. Even though this was supposed to be a study lesson, it felt more like two lovers enjoying a book together, which they both realized, but they sure got nothing to complain about it. Who said, studying must be boring anyway?

* * *

 **P/S**

 **I'm not sure if everyone agreed with my idea on how Gandalfr power actually works. I never read the Light Novel or the manga. I only watched the anime and from it, I came up with the conclusion on how Gandalfr power worked. In the anime, Saito does get stronger when he used Gandalfr power, but I don't think it can be considered as abnormal or overpowered except in SE2 EP12 when he used 'windwave' but that can be implied as Derflinger's power, not his. He just became stronger than the average person. Same goes for his weapon proficiency. He became good at using a sword, but from what I see, he didn't actually become a true master in swordsmanship. He is just better than most regular soldier, but not to the point of a master swordsman. What I can say is that Saito hasn't brought the full potential of Gandalfr power because he himself is not a truly proper vessel for the power, yet.**

 **I also initially planned to make the scene with Derf longer, but I think it was unnecessary and would stray away from the main focus. Anyway, thank you for reading this long explanation. Peace to all.**


	24. Chapter 24: Date In Akihabara(Part1)

**Hey, I had brought another new chapter to the story. Hope you guys like it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 24: DATE IN AKIHABARA (First Part)]**

Ever since Saito had introduced Louise to manga for her reading lessons, they had read through all the manga he had every single day since keep Louise requesting for more. In just less than a week, Louise had finished all of Saito's manga collection, which was a surprised to Saito himself. Seeing her interest in manga, Saito started to introduce her to anime and slowly turning her into an Otaku like himself. But, since Saito had been gone for 2 years, his collection of anime and manga was pretty outdated, so he decided to take Louise on a date to the sacred place for the Otaku, The Akihabara district. Today, they were on a train heading to the Akihabara Station for their date.

"So... About this Akihabara place. Can you tell me more about it?" Louise asked.

"Well, it's like a heaven for Otaku. You can find almost everything about manga and anime related over there," Saito answered.

"Like a heaven, huh? I would love to see it."

"Believe me, you will be astonished."

The train eventually reached its destination. When the two went out to the streets, Louise eyes lit with amazement and her mouth went wide open.

"Wow...".

All buildings in the area had banner picturing manga/anime. Some of them even had billboards advertising the latest anime of the season. The streets are packed with all sorts of people from Japanese to foreigners. Stores that sell various manga/anime stuff can easily be seen all around. Like Saito said, it was truly like a heaven for Otaku.

"Hey, you should close your mouth. People are staring," Saito teased.

Louise closed her mouth, but she was still amazed by the sight.

"I haven't been here for two years but seems like this place hasn't changed much. Still, as lively as ever," said Saito.

"So what should we do now?" she asked, a bit excited.

"We can just go shopping, but let's have some fun first. What do you say?"

"I'm okay with that."

In order to have some fun, Saito took her to an arcade that he always went to. The arcade was quite dark and packed with people, but they were able to find their way inside. The first game they went to was a racing game where both sat opposite of each other in their respective seats.

"Um... How do you play this?" Louise asked, unfamiliar with the technology.

"Press the right pedal on your leg to accelerate and for brakes, you need to press the left pedal. To control the car, use the wheel in front of you," Saito briefly explained.

"Pedal? Brakes? Wheel?" she tried asking for further explanation, but the game already started.

Saito drive like a true professional and easily takes the lead. He had honed his driving skills since he was 13 so something like this was just like a walk in the park for him. Louise on the other hand already crashed her car in less than 10 seconds of starting the game. She tried her best to maneuver her car, but she kept crashing every single time. In the end, she ended up in the last place while Saito got the first place.

"Ah... I'm not good at this," she muttered.

"It does take a lot of time to master. I used to crash too when I first played it."

"Can we play something else?" she suggested, knowing that she could not play this game at all.

"Yeah, sure, let's find something you can play."

Saito then leads her to a punching game located just around the corner where people often used to test their strength.

"Okay, this one is pretty straightforward. You need to punch this red thing as hard as you can and it will then record your strength in terms of points,"

"That sounds easy enough."

"Let me go first, then."

Saito took a deep breath to gather his strength before landing a straight right jab directly towards the game.

"Seemed like I already beat my previous score. Seems like I had gotten stronger than before I came to Halkeginia," he said, proud of his score.

"Alright, my turn," Louise stood in front of the game. Physical strength was not her strongest suit, but she desired to give it her best. When the red thing pops out, she punched it with what little strength she had.

The score she got was a lot better than Saito expected, but still far from his score. He was still quite impressed though, since she did pretty well despite having such a petite body.

"Ah... This is not fair. You had Gandalfr power and you're a guy. Of course, I can't beat you," she pouted.

"Err... I guess it is quite unfair. Let's find something not related to physical strength," he tried comforting her.

Saito pulled Louise's hand and tried to find something which she might be able to play and enjoy without any difficulties. After some walking, he stumbled upon a shooting game which was his most favorite game of all in the arcade.

"Wow, seems like my high score is unbeatable till this day," Saito pointed out on the screen, where his name is on top of the scoreboard.

"What kind of game is this?" Louise asked.

"It's a shooting game. I'm sure you can manage this one."

"I-I don't know...," for her this one seemed complex, just like the racing game.

"Don't worry, this is a lot easier than it looks. All you need to do is shoot the monsters that appeared on the screen with this gun," Saito handed her the gun and showed her how to use it.

"Okay, I will try. This time, I will beat you for sure," she started becoming competitive.

"Err... You can't beat me. We are playing as a team for this one," he held up the other gun, indicating that they are playing this together.

"Oh really? Then I'll... Shoot more monsters than you did."

"Ok. Challenge accepted."

The two held their respective gun, with Saito only used one hand to hold his gun while Louise gripped her gun tightly with both hands. The game started pretty calmly with some story and all, but then hordes of monsters started showing up on the screen and they both started shooting. Being the number 1 in the scoreboard, Saito demonstrated amazing accuracy. None of the monsters can even escape his sight. Meanwhile, Louise missed almost all the time, which makes Saito had to work harder to cover up her mistakes. Over time, her accuracy gradually increased and soon the both of them start shooting monsters left and right, making a killing spree.

"Die!" Louise starts getting immersed in the game.

"Do you like that? How about that? I will kill all of you!" Saito keeps taunting the monsters.

Their impressive performance started to draw some crowds who start cheering for them from their back. But, the two were too immersed in the game to notice that. They just keep on going, passing each stage while racking up their kill count. Before long, they already reached the last stage.

"All right! This is the last stage!" he said.

"Bring it on! I'm ready!"

The screen showed them passing through a large metal gate. They then came face to face with the last boss. The boss was a large monster with huge wings and a bird-like face. Without any warning, it came straight to them while moving at high-speed making it hard to hit.

"Aim for its wings! That's his weakness." Saito pointed out.

"Yes!"

The two gave everything they got to the boss and the crowd behind them starts getting larger. When they were reloading, the boss gave an unexpected attack which lowers their health to 1 bar.

"Damn! Ah... I'm not gonna die here!" Saito said.

"Neither do I!"

The two used whatever they had left against the boss while trying their best to stay alive. They got the boss pinned down and they started using the opportunity to end it. With a few more shots, they managed to kill the boss and ultimately win the game.

"Yes, we did it!"

"Yay! We won!"

They both shared a hug and the crowd cheered their victory. Only then that they realized the crowd that had gathered behind them, which started to slowly disperse. They both said thank you to the dispersing crowd and before long, all of them had returned to their original activities.

"Do this happen a lot around here?" she asked, mentioning the crowd.

"Only when they are true professionals playing. Come on, let's check our score."

They both went back to look at the screen which had summarized their performance throughout the game. They both racked up a huge amount of kills, but Saito takes the lead with a difference of 5 kills.

"Ah... You win again," said Louise, disappointed with the results.

"Hey, there's not much difference. You almost beat me. That's amazing for someone who had just played it for the first time."

"I guess so... But next time, I'll beat you."

"I'll be waiting. Now let's check our ranking."

They both waited for the results and when it was shown, they just can't believe it. They had just set up the new high score on the scoreboard, beating Saito's score with a difference of 127,000 points.

"Wow. We do make quite a good team," she's impressed.

"We must put a name for it. What should I write?" he asked.

"Em... How about Saito and Louise?"

"Hm... I think I got a better idea," he typed both of their names and put a heart-shaped icon in the middle. "How about that?"

"I loved it," she smiled happily.

They both went around the arcade trying almost every game they encountered. Time passed quickly and before they knew it, they had already spent 3 hours playing the games. Realizing that they had already spent too much time, they both head out to get what they originally came to the district for.

"Well, that was fun. I hope we can come again sometime," said Louise.

"Yeah, I agree. Come on, let's go."

Saito then took her into one of the famous stores in the district. Inside, all sorts of manga series are stacked on the shelves divided among their categories. DVDs, and other Otaku related items can be seen all over the store from figurines to plush toys. They headed to one of the shelves to find the latest manga to be read.

"Wow, there's so many of them that I didn't recognize. 2 years is really a long time," Saito said, since almost everything he sees on the shelves are unknown to him.

"Er... Which one should we buy?" Louise asked since she was still new to this thing.

"Just pick what you like. That's how I choose my manga."

"Okay~"

They both started picking the mangas that caught their interest. For Saito, he picked lots of shōnen manga and some DVDs while Louise just picks up whatever that caught her interest mainly based on the cover. In just 30 minutes, they both came out of the store with two bags filled with mangas and some other stuff.

"Wow. I never bought this much before. This is a lot more than the amount I bought in a whole year," said Saito.

"That means we have a lot to read then. So where are we going now?" asked Louise.

"Hmm... It's lunchtime now. What about we go get some lunch? I know a good place to eat around here.

Louise gave a nod of agreement and they both went to find a restaurant for their lunch. They then came to a stop in front of a café. It was not just a regular café, it's a maid café, but Louise obviously had no idea about it. Saito hesitated whether to enter it or not since Louise might not like it.

"This is the place?" she asked, not knowing the true nature of the place.

"Y-yes, but Louise can you promise me something? Please don't get angry when we enter this place."

"Why would I get angry?" she glanced at him, confused.

"Just promise that you won't get angry."

"Oh, fine. I promise I won't get angry. Happy?"

"Great. Now let's enter," he pulled her inside without telling her the truth.

"Welcome back master/mistress," Upon entering, a line of maids greeted the couple, bowing politely.

When inside Louise realized what kind of place this was. The place was quite fancy and all the girls wore maid uniforms, but she could tell it's not a noble's home, more like a restaurant. Which made her came to one conclusion.

'This place is like Charming Fairies Inn'

She turned towards Saito, but before she could say anything, a young black-haired maid rushed towards them with a shocked expression.

"Saito, right? Hiraga Saito?"

"Wait Mikoto is that you? You're still working here?"

"Yes, I am. But wait, I thought you were missing. Nobody had ever seen you for two years."

"Ah yes... It's a long story."

"What happened? Come on you have to tell me everything," she demanded an explanation, but she then realized that Saito's hand was linked with a pink-haired girl next to him.

"Ah, who's this? A foreigner?" she asked, pointing towards Louise

Louise was annoyed with her, but she figured it would be best to stay polite.

"My name is Louise. Hiraga Louise. I'm Saito's WIFE," Louise stressed the last word.

"Wife? Now you really need to explain it," Mikoto looked back at Saito.

"Err... Can we take a seat first?"

Mikoto leads them to a nearby table just by the window and Saito began his story. He did tell not her the truth, of course. Instead, he made up some stories to explain his disappearance in the most logical way he can. Louise just sat beside him without saying anything, she just nodded every time Saito makes up another lie throughout his explanation.

"I see... So that's what happen. Well, congratulations on your marriage then," said Mikoto after Saito had finished his explanation.

"Err... Thanks."

"Oh, and you're Louise, right? I'm Mikoto Suzuki. Nice to meet you," she offered her hand, which Louise reluctantly shake while keeping her smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Louise tried to hide her annoyance

Okay, then. Now what will you two be having today, she handed both of them the menu, doing her job as the waiter.

"Hmm... Let's see. Louise, what do you want?" Saito asked.

"Um... I don't mind. How about you ordered for me as well."

Saito ordered a couple's meal set for them. Mikoto politely took the order and went to the back, leaving the two.

While waiting for their meal, Louise eyed around the store and she noticed that most of the customers here are guys. Every time the maids came to them, they would get all excited and blushes while stealing glances at the maids. Some of them even takes pictures with them.

"I guess no matter what world we are in, all guys are perverts who like to have girls in sexy clothes serving them their meal," Louise muttered.

"H-hey, don't say it like that. Some people came here for the food. Like me for example," Saito tried defending himself.

"Really...?"

"It's true! The food is really good. C-come on, you have to believe me."

"We'll see," she's hardly convinced.

Before long their meal was served by the same maid. She placed two plates of omelets and a large glass of drink on the table.

"Saito, here's your favorite lemon juice."

"Thanks Mikoto. It seems like you still remembered it."

"We always remembered our regulars," Mikoto smiled towards him.

Louise glared sharply towards Mikoto. Louise does not hate her or anything. It's just that she didn't like it when some other girl tried to get close to Saito. Mikoto however, quickly realized the glare and as a woman herself, she understood.

"I think that's everything. Enjoy your meal then, Mr and Ms Hiraga," she excused herself and leave the couple to attend to the other customers.

"She hasn't changed, said Saito.

"Oh really...? Seems like you liked her," said Louise.

"Her? Nah... She's not my taste. I just think of her as a friend. Besides, she already has a boyfriend."

"That's good," she said, quite relieved.

"Why? Are you jealous?" he teased.

"N-no I'm not!" she tried denying it.

Saito reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers. He then stared lovingly towards her eyes.

"Don't worry Louise. My eyes are only for you. You will be the only girl I will ever loved for the rest of my entire life," he gently tighten his hold which caused Louise face to turn red.

"I-I know... Let's eat I-I'm starving," she tried to avoid his gaze and paid her attention to the food.

Saito smiled and turned his attention towards his own meal.

"Mmm... It's actually pretty good. I never ate such a good omelet," Louise praised the meal.

"Like I said, the food here is good. I would never lie about it," Saito agreed.

"Hmm... I think it would taste better with a glass of wine. I wonder..., Do they have some in stock?

"W-wha? L-Louise, listen. Even if they have wine in the store, I don't think they can serve it to us."

"Why not?"

"The thing is... Here in Japan, we got something called legal drinking age. If you are less than 20, they cannot serve you alcohol."

"What? That's silly. I drink wine since I was 14."

"Sorry, those are the rules here. We can't do anything about it."

"*Sigh* I just have to make do then. I don't want to get into any trouble here. Especially, after that JSDF thing."

Since wine was not available for them, Louise leaned to the glass of juice in front of her to drink it using the straw, but she then realized something.

"Wait. Why is there only one glass of drink?"

"We are supposed to share it. That's why it's called couple's set."

"Oh, I-I see..."

She blushed and silently drank the lemon juice using one of the two straws in the glass. Seeing this, Saito put the other straw in his mouth and drank the juice as well. While drinking, the two stared lovingly at each other in silence with a slight blush on their faces. They then continued on with their meal while having some conversations about Otaku and stuff.


	25. Chapter 25: Date In Akihabara(Last)

**Hey, guys! It has been a while. Sorry for the long silence. I went for a vacation and during those times, I had no mood to write anything which is why I didn't update the story. Sorry about that. Anyway, I have returned with another new chapter. Please enjoy!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25: DATE IN AKIHABARA (Last Part)**

Finishing their lunch at the maid café, Saito and Louise continued their date in Akihabara. They spent the day visiting some other stores to buy more stuff that catches their interest, but they spend most of the time just doing window shopping. When they passed through a regular street, Saito suddenly came to a halt, which brings Louise to a stop as well.

"Ah... This place. It sure brings back memories," Saito looked to the ground in front of him, remembering something that had occurred 2 years ago.

"What's wrong this place?" Louise asked, wondering what's so special about the place.

"This is where the portal that brought me to Halkeginia appeared."

"You mean right here?"

"Yeah, right where we are standing now. But that time nobody could see it except me. Ah~ I can still remember that day. I was just on my way home and some weird green portal appeared in front of me and without a second thought I just touched it. That time, I never expected that I would end up being transferred to another world. And just like that, my simple, normal life in Japan suddenly changed and I ended up spending my days in Halkeginia for 2 years.

When Louise heard that, guilt suddenly filled her heart. It was her fault after all that Saito had to come to Halkeginia against his own will and was forced to become her familiar. He was separated from his regular life and his family for 2 years and it was all because she summoned him out of nowhere.

"Ne, Saito," Louise faintly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret it? Touching that portal and coming to Halkeginia?"

Saito knew that Louise might ask something like this someday. But he already had his answer a long time ago.

"Well, truly speaking. When I first came to Halkeginia, I was completely freaked out. I mean, a world with mages and stuff where I'm completely foreign to, I don't even know how to react. Back then, finding a way home was all I could think about. I don't care about familiar or nobles or mages. All I wanted to do was to return to my home in Japan."

Louise stood beside him is silence. Still waiting for his answer.

"But, over time. I start to get used to it. I meet a lot of good people and made plenty of friends. Every day feels like an adventure and I don't know what to expect for the next day, unlike my usual boring life in Japan. Yeah, we got into a lot of trouble all the time, but we always find a way through somehow. To top it all off, I found the most precious person for me that I would love and protect for the rest of my life. The person who had made me fall in love with her since I first laid eyes on her."

Saito faced Louise, looking straight into her eyes.

"I met you, Louise. And that is the best thing that had ever happened in my life. So the answer is no, I don't regret passing through that portal, instead, I'm glad that I did or we would never have met."

Saito smiled brightly at her with his signature smile. Louise's face turned pink with a smile also creeping on her face. Every single word he said came directly from his heart, which touches her feelings. Saito was really good at saying the sweetest things.

"Thank you, Saito," she smiled happily.

"No, thank you, Louise. For summoning me and making me the happiest guy in the world."

Despite standing in the middle of the street, the two shared a brief kiss ignoring the other passersby. When they broke off, Saito suddenly felt like there was something else about that day.

"You know, when I think about that day. I think I had just forgotten something else," said Saito.

"Again? What do you forget this time?" Louise asked.

"Hmm... That day... Ah, right! I was here to repair my laptop. That's why I came to Akihabara."

"Laptop? Oh, you mean that thing with the monitor and keyboard?"

"Yeah, that's the one. But when I went through that portal, I must have dropped it back here. Somebody might have already stolen it."

"Was it important?"

"Nah, there's nothing important in it. Most of them are just games and stuff. I just need it for personal use."

"If you need it so badly, go buy another one then. We still have plenty of money from the gold right."

"Hmm... Maybe we should do that another day. I didn't bring that much money with me. Besides, I don't think I could carry a laptop and 4 bags filled with mangas at the same time," Saito slightly raised his hands, showing the bags he's holding.

"You're the one who insists on carrying my bag. I never told you to."

"Cause I'm a considerate husband. I'm not going to let my wife carry such a heavy bag."

"Yes, yes. Thank you for being a good husband."

"You're welcome. Come on, we better get home soon. I know a shortcut to the station, just right through this here.

The two took a left into an alleyway. It was slightly dark since the buildings had blocked the sunlight from shining into the alley. They were some old boxes and trash cans along the alley, but it was clean enough for a straight passage.

"My, my such a sweet couple."

Halfway through, they were suddenly brought to a halt by three suspicious men. Upon first sight, Saito immediately recognized them.

'Crap, why does it has to be these guys again?' Saito angrily thought.

The three guys that were blocking their path was the same one who beat him up when he was in the area, hoping to find the portal to Halkeginia. Just thinking about that event really pissed him off.

"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you that brat who keep calling his lover's name?"

"Oh... Right. Seems like we have a fate together alright."

Saito makes sure that Louise stayed behind him, he didn't want these types of people to even get near her.

"Ne Saito, who are these guys?" Louise asked worriedly.

"Just some punks I met before. Don't worry, I got this," Saito really hated these guys, but he wanted to avoid getting into any trouble.

"What do you guys want?" Saito asked in a strict tone.

"Oh, somebody's angry~ Well, to pass through here you need to pay some passing fee," the short man said in an annoying tone.

Saito clenched his fist while gritting his teeth, trying his best to stay calm.

"I don't have any money for you."

"Really~ Huh? You seem quite wealthy, though," the one with the glasses pointed out the bags Saito was carrying.

"Look, I'm in a very good mood now so please get out of our way and nobody got hurt," Saito tried to intimidate them.

"Heh! Do you want us to remind you how getting beat up feels," the big one rubbed his fist.

"That day I was distracted. It won't happen again, though. So please, while I'm still being nice. Get out of our way."

Saito was not lying. That day he was heartbroken and frustrated, so he acts like a total idiot. If not because of his situation that day, he could easily take on three punks like them even with his bare fists. He did hold up against a bunch of soldiers back at the JSDF base and these punks were nothing compared to those soldiers.

"Tch! Somebody is being all cool just because he has a girl," said the one with the glasses.

"Huh! Then we will take it by force," said the fat one.

"And we will also take that sweet girlfriend of yours," the short one said.

'Wife, not girlfriend' Saito thought, but telling these guys that won't change anything. It seems like negotiation was no longer an option.

"Louise, can you hold this, please? It would just take a short while," Saito handed the bags over to Louise.

Louise simply nodded. She was concerned about him getting into a fight, but she believed that Saito could easily win against them. Raising both his fists, Saito went forward preparing himself for the fight. 3 against 1 was not a fair fight, but he's confident with his skills.

"Come on. I don't want to waste time here. But at least, try to give a good fight," Saito taunted.

"Grr... Take this asshole!"

The one with the glasses tried to gave a straight punch towards Saito's face, but he could already see it coming. Saito easily dodged it and use the opportunity for a quick counterattack. With two consecutive punch, Saito knocks the guy off his feet and he fell face first onto the ground.

"You're too slow. I can't believe I actually got beat up by you," Saito looked at the defeated guy with disappointment. It seems like this fight would end a lot faster than he anticipated.

"Damn you!"

The other two rushed straight at him. The short one delivers a barrage of punches, but none of it even got close to hitting Saito, who dodges all of it. When the short one got exhausted, the big guy tried to punch Saito with his right fist. Like a martial artist, Saito grabbed the big guy's hand, turned his back on him and then threw him into the short guy, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Ngah!" They both collapsed onto the floor with the big guy on top. With that, all the three guys were completely defeated and it all took less than 5 minutes.

Saito brushed both his hands, satisfied that he finally got his payback. These guys simply had no chance against Saito especially after Derflinger had taught him how to use Gandalfr power passively with much more efficiency.

"If that's all. I would like to take my leave. Come on Louise."

Saito grabbed back their bags and pulled her through the alley, passing through his defeated opponents who just lay on the floor, staring at the couple who just went past through them. But then...

"Gah!"

Saito felt a hard object hitting the back of his head. He fell down to the ground clutching his head.

"Saito!"

Louise came to his side trying to help him. When Saito looks up, he saw the guy with the glasses holding a wooden board in his hands while his other two friends laughed at Saito.

"That's what you get for underestimating us you scumbag!"

Saito was too careless that he didn't even notice that attack. It should be obvious that lowlife such as these guys would resort to such cheap tactic. Clutching his injured head, he was helpless to do anything.

"You..."

At that moment, Saito realized the dark aura that was being emitted by his wife and that was never a good sign.

"How dare you..."

From his experience, Saito could already tell what would happen. Louise was angry, no. She was enraged and that could only lead to one thing.

"Hurt my beloved Saito..."

Louise stood up and pulled out her wand. Saito makes sure he stayed behind her so that he didn't get caught in it. At that moment, even Brimir could not stop her from what she was about to do.

An orb of light gathered on the tip of Louise's wand. The guys just watched her actions, dumbfounded by the sight. They didn't know what would happen, but Saito knew, at that moment he almost felt sorry for those guys.

Louise stared straight towards the three guys in front of her. Completely engulfed with rage.

"EXPLOSIONNN!"

BOOOOOOM!

The explosion shocked the whole district, smoke and dust covered the alley, making it difficult to see. When the smoke finally cleared, Saito could see the three guys laying unconscious on the ground, covered with small debris. Their clothes got burned out and they suffered some injuries but they were pretty much okay.

Louise, who stood amidst the smoke turned around towards Saito, rushing back to him. The anger which she had earlier has now been replaced with concern.

"Saito! Are you okay?" she kneeled down to his side, concerned about him.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy," Saito rubbed the back of his head and staggered to his feet. " At least, I'm in a much better state than those guys."

"Just let them die or something. Nobody could hit my husband like that and get away from it," she harshly stated.

While Louise helped Saito back to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes, sounds of commotion can be heard all around. The whole district was already in a total panic due to the explosion. Acting on instinct, Saito grabbed their bags and pulled Louise away towards the end of the alley.

"W-wait, Saito! Slow down!"

"No time, we got to leave!"

They both went out of the alley just in time as a huge amount of crowd started to gather in the alley. The two kept rushing full speed to the train station without even turning back to look at the commotion they had just caused. Luckily for them, nobody saw them coming out of the alley and they reached the station at the exact moment the train arrived.

* * *

 **[Later that day...]**

 _"Earlier this afternoon in Akihabara district, a loud explosion shakes the whole district and caused a widespread panic. The explosion was believed to occur in an alleyway close to the Akihabara Station. When passersby came to the area to investigate, they found 3 men lying unconscious on the ground, suffering minor injuries, who were then taken to the nearby hospital for treatment. Police officials who later arrived at the scene found no trace of explosive device used or any possible explanation for the explosion. Meanwhile, the 3 men only said that they were attacked by a pink-haired girl who cast magic through her wand. However, drugs were later found in their possession which suggests that they were probably on drugs during the incident. According to the chief-of-police, the pink-haired girl with the wand that they mentioned was possibly a cosplayer passing by which is not an unusual thing to be seen in Akihabara or might only be their hallucination due to the influence of drugs. The three men were put into custody for the possession of drugs and possible involvement in some mugging activity in the area. However, an investigation is still ongoing to find the true cause of the explosion and if the three men are related to it. The police assure the public that the district is entirely safe and there is nothing to be concerned about. In other news..."_

"Wait a sec- Pink-haired girl? Wand? Explosion? Magic?"

Putting the pieces together, the whole family turned away from the TV and stared blankly towards the couple.

"They deserved it," Louise muttered.

"Don't ask," said Saito.


	26. Chapter 26: Arousal (Lemon)

**Hello, guys. I know I just updated the story, but for some reasons, I feel like I need to put this chapter as soon as possible and I managed to get it done pretty fast. So without further delay, please enjoy the story. Warning this is a lemon!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26: AROUSAL (Lemon)**

Louise lay down on the bed, a porn magazine in her hand. When she found out about Saito's porn magazine stash and forced him to burnt all of it, she had secretly kept one of it without Saito's knowledge. Even she herself could not explain why she even bothered to keep it in the first place. When Saito was not around, she would take a peek at it and today was the same. The only difference was, today she could not stop reading.

"C-can that... Really be done?"

Louise's face was already red from the intensity of the images. She never saw something like this before in her life and she could feel herself getting turned on. While flipping through the pages, she unconsciously rubbed her legs together as she got more and more aroused.

Finally had enough of the intensity, Louise quickly closed the magazine and threw it to the side. Her cheeks were red and her heart felt like it wanted to explode. She tried to calm herself down by taking a deep breath and closed her eyes, but the images kept coming back and she could tell that she was wet underneath.

Louise slipped her hand into her skirt, then into her panties. She never ventured down there before, not even once. When Louise touched her private spot, she could felt a sticky liquid leaking from her pussy which had already stained her panties, which proves that she was indeed aroused and wet beyond doubt.

Louise gently touched the area around her pussy and she felt jolts of pleasure running through her body. She then gently moves her finger in a circular motion and it felt like bliss to her. Feeling restrained by her clothes, Louise removed all her clothing, leaving herself bare naked on the bed. The feeling of cool air brushing against her skin caused her to shiver, but it couldn't stop her from doing what she was about to do.

'W-what am I doing?' Louise thought, but she could not stop her desire.

Louise slowly inserted her index finger into her pussy and she could already feel the pleasure from it. She played with herself down there teasing it, stroking it, whatever that makes her feel good. Not enough with one, she inserted another finger and it doubles the pleasure. While she played with herself down there, she used her free hand to tease her nipples. Louise felt like a total pervert, doing all of this, but her lust overcomes her and took control of her body. She then turned around and buried her face into Saito's pillow, inhaling his scent which elevates her arousal.

"S-Saito... To-touched me more... A-ah..."

Combining what she saw in the magazine with her own dirty fantasies, Louise was lost in her world. Her breathing went faster, and her heart beats faster every second. She felt like she was in heaven, it didn't take long for her pleasure to steadily build up and she could feel that her climax was close. She pumped her fingers a lot faster, dying for a release.

"S-Saito... I'm C-Cominggg!"

Louise reached her orgasm and sprayed her love juice all over the bed sheets. Her mind went white as waves of pleasure washed over her. Returning to reality, she panted heavily while reflecting on her actions. She can't believe she had just done something like this.

"Hah... Hah... I should... Clean this up before-" When Louise's eyes wandered around the room, she noticed the figure that had been silently standing at the door. She was at a loss of words, the proof of her activities can clearly be seen on the bed sheets. Blood rapidly rises to her face.

"S-S-Saito?"

Said young man stood firmly in front of the door mouth agape and his eyes wide, shocked from what he had just witnessed. His face was beet red and he struggled with himself, trying to prevent a nosebleed from forming.

"..."

"..."

"Kyaaaa!"

Louise threw a pillow towards Saito, hitting him straight in the face. She then instantly pulled up the blankets, covering her whole body from his view. After getting hit in the face, Saito finally regained his composure, but his face was still red. He tried calming himself down and pulled himself together before slowly walking towards the bed.

"Ah, um... Louise?" Saito tried calling for her.

"Go away," she replied weakly

"Hey, it-it's okay, I'm not angry."

"Just go. Leave me alone, don't look at me."

From the cover of the blankets, Louise's face was as red as a tomato. Doing something like that was embarrassing, but being caught doing it by the people who she had just used as the subject was more than embarrassing. She could not even dare to look at him after what she just did.

"Louise. Come on, don't hide like that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Saito tried comforting her.

"I said go. I don't want you to see me like this"

Saito knew that Louise won't come out easily. He never intended to interrupt her during her 'session' or anything but he thought that he was partly at fault for not knocking first. Not knowing what to do to comfort her, Saito came out with the only idea that he could think of.

"If you're not coming out then..."

Underneath the covers, Louise heard a zipping noise and the sound of something being pulled down. Then she felt the bed slightly moved like someone was climbing onto it. Feeling curious, Louise pulled down the blankets just enough for her to take a slight peek. What she saw at that moment took her by surprise, Saito was on top of her, completely naked. He had his left hand on the bed as support while his other hand was holding his erected member.

"Wh-What are you...?" Louise looked at him, confused and her face red.

"Since I saw you masturbate, it's only fair you saw me masturbate as well." .

Saying that, Saito slowly stroked his hard member while Louise just watched from the cover of the blankets, still surprised at what he was actually trying to do. Saito stimulates himself, touching his own soft spots. He strokes slowly from top to bottom, occasionally teasing the head while moaning out of pleasure.

"S-Saito stop that,"

Seeing the scene in front of her, Louise can't help, but to feel aroused again. Her fingers slowly trailed back down to her pussy, doing the same thing she had done earlier while watching the hot scene in front of her.

Saito quickened his stroking, precum already leaked from the tip of his member. Wanting more stimulation, he pulled the blankets away from Louise, exposing her completely. That was when he realized that she was also masturbating which only aroused him more. While still stroking himself, Saito groped Louise's left breast and played with her nipple which aroused both of them.

"Louise... I-I want to make a confession," Saito suddenly said, his hand still moving.

Louise looked up at him, waiting for what he has to say.

"When ah! Back in Halkeginia... I-I always masturbated to you... I used you as my material."

Louise's eyes went wide with shock, but Saito was not finished yet.

"S-sometimes I... I had dirty dreams about you and I even used those dreams in my masturbation. I even stole your panties once for my masturbation. I'm a dirty perverted dog who can only think about having sex with my master and masturbated behind her back. I'm a total PERVERT!"

Louise was left in silence. She didn't know what to say in response or why Saito was telling her all those things. But deep inside, she felt quite proud and knowing that Saito masturbated to her, stimulated her even more.

"L-Louise I can't hold on anymore," Saito said, feeling his climax reaching.

"M-me too. Let's come together, Saito."

"Ah! I'm coming! I'm coming on your pussy!"

Saito released his seeds all over Louise's pussy, covering them with his thick, white semen. While Louise spurts out her love juice all over the place, staining her own fingers and the bed sheets again. The two gasped for air, slightly exhausted with their masturbation session.

However, Saito's member was still hard as iron. Masturbation was not enough to relieve him, he wanted more. He placed his hands on Louise's hips, then positioned his member at her entrance, preparing to enter her.

"W-wait! Hold on!" Louise picked up the porn magazine she read earlier, flipping the pages a few times before showing a particular page to Saito.

"I-I want it like this...," she shyly pointed at the page.

Looking at the page Louise showed, Saito grinned sheepishly and nodded in agreement. Saito sat in a cross-legged position while Louise hovered on top of his member.

"Ready?" Saito held her hips to guide her.

Louise nodded. She put her hands on Saito's shoulder, then slowly lowered herself, letting Saito's member enter her. When he was fully inside, Louise wrapped her legs around his waist while Saito pulled her into a hug to steady themselves.

Louise takes the lead by moving her own hips much to Saito's surprise, but he's not complaining. Saito wrapped his arms around her while Louise did the same. She buried her face into his neck, then gently moved her hips like what she had seen in the magazine.

Saito also moved his own hip, following her pace. They both continued on the slow rhythm in silence, enjoying the romantic feeling it's giving them while channeling their feelings into it. Louise moved away from Saito's neck to gaze into his soothing, blue eyes.

"Saito. I love you."

"I love you too Louise."

The two shared a soft kiss while still rocking their bodies together. Enhancing the stimulation, Saito licks her nipples and gently sucking it while Louise holds his head, playing with his black hair. When they felt their climax approaching, they quickened their pace before finally coming together. After their orgasm ended, they stayed in their place, still holding each other close to their bodies with their bodies still joined together.

"Want to try another position?" Saito asked before kissing Louise's cheek.

"Hmm." Louise picked up the magazine, she once again flipped through the pages before finding the one that interests her.

"That one, huh? Sure."

Louise pulled herself out of Saito. She then lay down on her side while Saito did the same, he then cuddled her from behind before attempting to enter her again. He tried inserting his member into her pussy, but he faced quite the difficulty since he was at her back so he can't see her entrance clearly. Every time he tried to put it in, his member would slip past her entrance.

"Ah, crap. Why won't it go in?" his member slipped again.

"Let me help," she offered.

Louise gently held Saito's member and lead it to her entrance. Knowing that he was in the right spot, Saito thrust himself inside her which caused Louise to let out a tiny squeal. Saito then proceeds to move slowly, adjusting himself properly inside her while using the same pace he used earlier.

"Ne Saito. I want it a bit faster this time," Louise said.

"Hmm? Okay, if you say so."

Receiving her approval, Saito quickened the pace of his thrust. With his arms around her, Saito played with Louise's nipples which were replied with her cute little moans. Wanting to tease her more, Saito start kissing her all over the place. Her shoulder, her back, her neck, everywhere that his lips can reach.

"S-Saito... Ah! N-not there... Ngah!"

"He, he. Seems like you're sensitive over here. How about here?"

"Ah!"

Being stimulated from his actions, Louise could feel herself getting close. Her pussy tightens, which alerts Saito, who was also on the brink of his climax. He teased her nipples harder and increased the speed of his thrust. Their moans of pleasure echoed in the room as they got closer to their climax.

"Louise, You're so tight! Kuh! I-I can't hold on anymore. C-Coming!"

Unable to hold on anymore, Saito released his seeds once again inside her. The feeling of Saito's warm seeds pouring inside her, lead Louise to her own orgasm. She came hard, mixing her love juice with Saito's.

Finishing their climax, the two breaks off, lay down panting. For them, these felt a million times better than masturbating. When Louise thinks about it, she had something to ask Saito about.

"So how often do you do it?" Louise asked after catching her breath.

"Huh? Err... What?"

"Masturbated to me," she stated.

"Oh! Err... Around 3 to 4 times a week," Saito admitted.

"T-that much? Gosh, you're really a pervert."

Louise sighed, knowing how perverted he was. But deep down, she felt quite proud of being able to arouse him that much. Then a thought came to her mind which worries her.

"Umm S-Saito?"

"Hmm?"

"D-did you, ever... Masturbated to the other girls? Like Siesta or Tiffa?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I don't. I can never think of doing this kind of things to them. To me, they are nothing more than just my good friends or maybe sisters. I can only think of you while I masturbate."

"Should I be proud of that?"

"Err... I-I Um... Wh-What I'm trying to say is, I can never have any sexual thoughts about anyone except you Louise. You're the only person who can turn me on. That is why you're the only person I can imagine having dirty thoughts about."

"So... You're saying that I'm the source of your dirty thoughts?"

"What? No, I don't mean it like that. I love you, I really do. I can only think of having sex with you because I love you.

"So you don't love them?"

"Not even the slightest. My love is only for you."

Louise happily smiled. She was so happy that she could only give him a deep kiss as a reply. Breaking due to the lack of air, Saito then decided that it was his turn to ask a question.

"That aside, why do you keep this?" Saito held the porn magazine that Louise just read in his hand.

"G-give that back!" Louise snatched the magazine away from his hand. "I... I'm just k-keeping it for... For educational purposes, t-that's all."

"Is masturbating one of the 'educational purposes'?" Saito teased with a smirk on his face.

Louise's face went red like crazy. She got no comeback since he already caught her masturbating so she could not deny it. Her expression was extremely adorable, and how Saito wished that he had a camera to photograph her face right now.

"I-I'm not giving it back to you," she finally replied, struggling to restrain her blush.

"I never wanted it back anyway. I pretty much memorized all the position that was in there. You can keep it for your 'educational purposes'," he teased again.

Louise felt like she wanted to hide beneath the blankets again to cover her embarrassment, but knowing Saito, he might just join her in the blankets or pulled it away again. To avoid further teasing from him, she tried changing the topic.

"You know, we should change the sheets don't you think? We have been using the same one for quite some time."

"Hmm... You're right. It does look a bit dirty," Saito looked towards the spot that had just got stained from their love-making session.

"R-right? We should change it now."

Before Louise could get up to get a clean sheet from the cabinet, Saito pulled her back down before wrapping his arm around her.

"Can that wait for later? I want to take a nap first," Saito tiredly said.

"O-okay. Can you please let me go then?"

"No. I want you to be with me till I get up," Saito tightens his hold on her, not letting her escape.

Louise knew that Saito won't back down no matter what she said. Since she was pretty tired herself, she gave in to his demands and rested her head on his chest like she always did. In just a few minutes, soft snoring can be heard from the couple. Hopefully, nobody came through the door to interrupt their peaceful nap and found out that they were naked on the bed. Louise surely could not handle another embarrassment in one day.


	27. Chapter 27: Dance

**Just something short and simple that suddenly came to mind. This is quite short, but hopefully, you guys would like it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27: DANCE**

*Sigh~*

Saito glanced towards Louise, who had let out another sigh with her eyes still glued to the TV. The two had decided to spend the day watching TV while cuddling on the couch since they were too lazy to go outside and because they were still some commotion due to the explosion in Akihabara. They were not a suspect or anything and nobody even saw them during the incident, but they figured it would be best to stay home until the mess cleared up.

And that's how they ended up with their current situation in the living room. At first, it was going well with cuddling, laughing, and a variety of programs to watch. Even days like this feels pretty good for them as long as they were together. However, when the program turned into a dance show, Louise went silent. She had a longing expression on her face and started letting out a sigh after sigh.

When Saito noticed this, he tried changing the channel thinking that Louise might be bored with the program, but she immediately demands him to change it back. Then, her longing and sighing continue. Having had enough of it, Saito tried to confront her.

"Louise, is something wrong?" he looked at her with concern

"Nothing," she replied plainly without looking back at him

"You have kept silence for a while, something must be wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine," she reassured him, but it was hardly convincing.

"Don't lie, Louise. I know you better than anyone else. I can tell there's something on your mind."

"I told you nothing is-"

"Come on, Louise. Don't you remember when we made the vow? We promised we won't keep any secrets from each other, right?"

Louise pondered for a while before deciding that he was right and that there was no point in keeping it a secret. Fine, I'll tell you.

Like an eager child, Saito faced her, waiting impatiently for what she has to say.

"It's just umm... How should I say this?" She gave a short thought before continuing. "Well, usually in Halkeginia, when a noble got married, they would conduct a ball where the noble and his/her partner would then perform a dance together as a proof of their marriage. It's like an important tradition in Halkeginia."

"Wait, I never heard of this before," he quickly interrupts. "Nobody told me anything about a ball during our wedding."

"Because there were none," Louise sighed. "My parents only agree with the wedding, they didn't think it was necessary to conduct a ball for us.

"What? That's unfair! You're their daughter, they can't treat you like this!" Saito never expected that Louise's parents would despise him that much that they won't even prepare a proper ceremony for her.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a stupid tradition. I'm already glad that they allowed me to marry you, asking them to conduct a ball would be pushing things too far. Don't worry, I'm fine with it."

Despite Louise reassurance, Saito can sense the regrets she had about it. She deserved a perfect wedding ceremony along with the perfect wedding dance fit for a proper lady such as her.

"Well, let's do it then," Saito suddenly declared.

"Eh?" Louise was left with a puzzled expression.

"I can't exactly prepare a ball or invite any nobles, but we can have our wedding dance right now. Just the two of us."

"I told you, I'm fine. You don't have to do this for me."

"Oh come on," he stood up from the couch. "Let's dance"

Louise took some time to think. Since she was quite in the mood for a dance, she accepted his generous offer. "At the very least, try to ask like a true gentleman."

Saito smiled brightly before bowing while offering his hand to her.

"Then my lovely wife, will you dance with me?"

Trying to contain her excitement, Louise smiled gently and took his hand before being led away from the couch to a more open space for their dance.

"I hope you still remember how to dance," Louise teased.

"You should worry more about yourselves," Saito replied.

Louise placed her right hand on Saito's shoulder, gently gripping it while Saito placed his left hand on Louise's waist. They're holding their free hands together just like how they always did when they were in a ball.

Following the music rhythm from the TV, the two moved their feet. Slowly syncing their movements together, which doesn't take long since they were already accustomed to each other's pace.

"So... Are there anything specific that must be done in this dance? Like a special move or something?" Saito asked.

"Hm... Not really. It's pretty much the same," Louise replied. "The only difference is that we would be doing this in the middle of the room and we will be the only one dancing."

"I think we already fit the criteria don't we?" he pointed out.

"*Chuckles* True enough, but it would be better if you're wearing a more formal attire."

"What? Do I look bad in these?"

"That's not what I meant. I just thought that you would look handsome in noble's clothing."

"Oh, t-thanks," Saito blushes from her compliment.

Letting their bodies move on its own according to the music the two continued their supposed wedding dance for a whole 10 minutes. So far, they managed to get through the dance without stepping on each other's feet, which were an accomplishment for them.

Wanting to raise the intimacy Saito slowly snaked his arm around Louise back, pulling their bodies closer to each other.

"S-Saito. This is a little too close," Louise's cheeks redden as she felt their bodies pressed together.

"Closer is better," Saito smiled slyly. "This is supposed to be a wedding dance after all."

As he said that, Saito leads Louise's hand that he was holding to his shoulder. He then sneaked his hand around her waist joining his hands together and wrapped her in his arms. Realizing his actions, Louise followed suit and joined her hands together around his neck.

Their movements went slower as it was difficult to make any big steps. In fact, they were just swaying from side to side and their legs were side stepping. The dance show had already ended and the music was long gone, but they still keep their dance motions in silence, ignoring everything around them. Enjoying their perfect dance together.

"I never dance like this before, but it gives a romantic feeling doesn't it?" she stated, slightly nervous.

"It sure does."

As their movements went slower, the gap between their faces went closer. When their lips were just inches apart, they stopped for a while letting their eyes met. Saito leans forward, closing the gap and engulf himself in Louise's sweet taste.

After the kiss, the lovers pressed their forehead together. Their feet already stopped moving, leaving them cuddling while standing still in the living room enjoying each other's presence.

"Saito, thank you for this dance."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the dance you desire."

"No," Louise lightly shook her head. "This is much better than anything I could ever dream of," she leans forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," he grinned. "Anytime you wish for a dance, just tell me."

"Sure," she smiled gently. "I would only dance with you."

* * *

 **P/S To make it clear, I know nothing about dancing.**


	28. Chapter 28: Saito VS Alarm Clock

**Yeah, here it is, another chapter about random events in Saito and Louise's life in Japan for my readers. Sorry, this one was really short as well.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 28: SAITO VS ALARM CLOCK**_

It was 7.00 in the morning, the sun faintly shines in the room and the birds were chirping. It was a truly fine morning until Saito was rudely awakened from his slumber by the one thing he hated more than anything in the world. The sound of an alarm clock in the morning.

Saito didn't particularly hate waking up in the morning, he just hated the loud, annoying sound that was made by the alarm clock. It's ringing felt like someone was drilling his head and it could literally drive him insane. It had been a long time since he had last heard the ringing noise due to the fact that alarm clock was not yet invented in Halkeginia which gave him a peaceful morning for the whole 2 years of his time in Halkeginia. Well, that was until Louise woke him up by pinching him, kicked him off the bed or by casting 'Explosion' on him, but still, for Saito all of this was much better than being awakened by the annoying, ringing sound of an alarm clock. But now that he had returned to Japan, he had no choice, but to face against his worst enemy once again.

Usually, when the alarm went off, Saito would quickly rise up and switch off the alarm before it completely ruins his morning. However, right now he was in a predicament. Louise was peacefully sleeping on top of him while using his chest as a pillow which restrained his movements. He can easily push her aside, but he couldn't. Leaving her comforting warmth and risk waking her up in the process, no he couldn't do that, not in a million years.

Somehow, Louise was able to stay asleep despite the constant ringing noise, which was quite a surprise for him since she was pretty much a light sleeper most of the time. So Saito figured he might be able to do the same. He closed his eyes and dulled his senses, attempting to ignore the noise. It worked for the first 2 minutes, then his eyes went wide open. There was no way he can simply shut his eyes with the sound still echoing inside his head.

'Damn! Why didn't I realize that it had been set?' he cursed in his head. Louise must have accidentally set the alarm when she was examining the clock last night. Saito didn't blame her, of course. She was still new to all these technologies. It was his own fault for not realizing that the alarm had been set in the first place.

Saito wrapped his head with a pillow, hoping that it would muffle the noise. It was useless, though, as the ringing still reached his eardrums, slowly driven him mad. There was no other choice. The only way he can get back to sleep was by silencing the alarm no matter what it takes, but pushing Louise aside was still out of the question.

Using his free right arm, Saito desperately tries to reach the clock on the nightstand while avoiding from making too much movement that might wake Louise. So far, his attempts were futile. His fingertips barely touched the clock, far from reaching it.

"Come on... Get over here," he quietly muttered.

No matter how many times he tried, the clock was still too far for his hand to reach. To closen the gap, Saito slowly shifted his body to the bedside. The whole time, he kept switching glares between Louise and the clock before making any movement to ensure that Louise was not roused from his actions. He really didn't want to wake her up for something like this.

"Mmm..." Louise grunted in her sleep and gently stirred, which signaled Saito to stay motionless. He waited for a while to make sure that she was still asleep before making another attempt at the clock while still keeping an eye on her.

After a few more desperate attempt, Saito managed to get the clock between his index and middle finger. He slowly pulled the clock over without making sudden movements while gripping the clock for dear life. The worst thing could happen at that time was him dropping the clock on the floor which will make it harder to reach and will definitely ruin his morning.

"Yes, come here... Just a little closer."

As the clock had been just within his grasp, Louise suddenly stirred, nestling herself on Saito's chest.

The warm, pleasurable sensation makes Saito lose his focus, causing the clock to slip past his fingers and fell off the nightstand. Thanks to his quick reflex, he managed to catch it right before it landed on the hard floor.

"Fuh~ too close," having the clock in his hands, Saito quickly switched off the alarm, leaving the room in silence.

Saito let out a sigh of relief for that he finally managed to get the peace and quiet he wished for. When he was trying to close his eyes, he felt movements from his side and when he turned, Louise was rubbing her tired eyes.

"Mmh... Saito... *yawn~* What time is it?" she sleepily said, her eyes barely open.

"Oh, it's still pretty early, just go back to sleep," Saito replied, hiding the clock from her view.

With another yawn, Louise rested her head back to his chest before falling asleep.

Placing the clock aside, Saito relaxed on the bed, trying to return back to sleep. As a few seconds pass by, sleepiness slowly took over. He closed his eyes as he felt himself getting closer to dream world. Then...

RINGGGGGG!

CRASH!

Losing his patience, Saito threw the clock against the wall with all his strength, smashing the clock entirely. The loud, crashing noise awakened Louise once again as she instantly sat up and lazily look around the room.

"Mm... What was that noise?" she asked, still half-asleep

"Nothing, nothing. Just go back to sleep," Saito reassured her.

"Are you sure? I think I heard something really loud."

"No, it's just your imagination. Come on, go back to sleep."

Louise was not convinced, but the heaviness in her eyes got the better of her. She lay back down before falling asleep again.

After making sure she was asleep Saito looked back at the smashed clock with content. He was victorious against the dreadful alarm clock and he can finally get the sleep he wanted. Saito cuddled back to Louise, enjoying her warmth before falling back to sleep after defeating his worst opponent of all time.

* * *

 ** _[RIP SAITO'S ALARM CLOCK. It had done its duty till its last brea- Err... It's last ring.]_**


	29. Chapter 29: Anniversary(Part1)

**Hey, readers. Yes, this another multi-part story. Why I always made multi-part story? I don't even know myself. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29: ANNIVERSARY (Part 1)**

"Sis, do you think we need this?" Louise asked, holding an item.

"Hmm... Not really, but let's just buy that one just in case," Asuna replied.

As the girls were busy doing their shopping, Saito who had stood by their side the whole time, lazily approached them.

"Hah... How much longer is this going to take?" Saito complained as he was already bored following them around.

"Can you try being more patient? We are already halfway through," Asuna replied, her attention still on the item.

"Halfway? I thought we're only buying the things that are necessary?"

"This is all necessary," she casually replied.

Saito stared at her with disbelief. 'This is all necessary? Just half of the things they already bought were more than sufficient. Why do we need more?' Saito kept the whole thought in his head. He knows whatever he say was not going to be able to stop Asuna nor Louise.

"*Sigh* I'm going to take a seat nearby. Call me when you two are done," said Saito leaving the girls with their shopping.

Finding an empty bench nearby, Saito sat down while putting the bags he was holding on the side. From there, he watched in boredom as Asuna and Louise browse through the store. The three of them were in the local mall to do some shopping, finding some supplies that they need. The reason they went shopping together? Well, it all happened a few days ago.

* * *

 **[Flashback 2 days earlier]**

Saito and Louise were just spending their time together in their room, reading all the mangas they still haven't finished yet. That was when their peace was interrupted by Asuna, who barged into their room all of a sudden.

"What the?" Saito jolted from the bed, a bit surprised. "Hey, can you at least knock first?"

"Is something wrong sis?" Louise asked as she shifted her gaze to Asuna.

"There's something we need to discuss," Asuna quickly close the door behind her.

"This has to be good enough to bother us," Saito said, closing his manga.

"Don't worry, it's really important, Asuna helps herself to take a seat on the bed. "But first, just to make sure. Saito, do you remember what is due in 4 more days?"

"Huh? Err...," Saito folded his arms while trying to figure out the answer. "Um... Saturday?"

With that, Saito earned himself a knock on the head. "Ow! Hey, what's that for?"

"For your denseness. Jeez, why do I have to keep reminding you about this every single year?"

"What is it, sis? What will happen in 4 more days?" Louise asked as she put her manga away.

"Oh, just one of the most important event of the year. Our parents' anniversary," Asuna glared towards her brother. "Remember now Saito?"

"Ah, right, that one," Saito finally understood. "Wait, so that means... It's time to do that again."

"Um... Do what? Louise was at a loss."

"You see Louise, every year the both of us will make something to celebrate our parent's wedding anniversary to show our appreciation for them," Saito explained. "We have been doing this since I was... 6 I guess?"

"That's right, we always make sure that our parents are happy during their anniversary, Asuna said before her tone turned to a serious one. "But, this year anniversary is different from all the previous one."

"What? How come?" Saito was puzzled.

"For your information, mom and dad haven't celebrated their anniversary since the past 2 years because they were too sad because of your disappearance. They never have the mood to celebrate it anymore. *Sigh* Same goes for me. It's not the same without you."

The mood in the room instantly dropped as both Saito and Louise cast their gaze downwards as they start feeling responsible for the circumstances.

"Sorry," Saito muttered.

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who should apologize," Louise said.

"Hey, hey you two," Asuna snapped her fingers in front of the two, attempting to break the sad atmosphere. "It's all in the past and nobody blames you two for it so knock that sad face off. "

"But Asuna we- Uhh~"

Before Louise could say another word, Asuna pinched her cheeks, forcefully making her smile.

"You're a lot cuter when you smile little sis. So no more sad face, got it?"

Unable to resist, Louise responded with a nod. Saito watched the scene from the side, chuckling as Louise easily succumbed to Asuna's demand. Maybe he should try using that technique against Louise sometime.

"Now back to what we're talking about," Asuna released her hold on Louise. "Now that you have returned and you even brought an addition to the family, it seems like the right time to celebrate the anniversary again. We need to make this year anniversary as grand as possible to compensate those 2 missing years."

" I assume you have a plan."

"You think I would barge in here if I don't? I'm not like you Saito," Asuna lightly mocks him. "What I need to know, is are you two with me on this?"

"Seriously, do you really need to ask? I'm obviously in," Saito confidently replied.

"Same for me. They are now my parents too after all," Louise agreed as well.

"Amazing you two! High Five!"

* * *

 **[Back To Present Time]**

Starting from that day onwards, the three of them form a pact to organize the best anniversary ever. Asuna nicknamed the plan as 'Operation 3 Years Anniversary' since it was intended to be an anniversary for the whole 3 years including this year as well.

Today was phase one of the plan. Buying the supplies needed for the anniversary. Asuna already made a whole list of items needed so now they were attempting to find all of them in the local mall. Since they had quite a huge budget, Asuna and Louise was not holding back at all with their shopping tendency which was the reason the shopping trip became longer than expected.

"Okay, that one settled," Asuna ticked on her list. "Now, the next one."

"Hmm... Where can we find this?" Louise wondered as she looks at the next item on the list.

"I think we can find that on the fourth floor. Come on," Asuna pulled Louise towards an elevator nearby while Saito slowly followed them before he suddenly stopped his step.

"Wait, you two," Saito suddenly called prompting the two girls to a stop.

"What?" the girls replied simultaneously.

"Look, I know I agree with this 'Operation 3 Years Anniversary' and all," Saito takes a deep breath to gather his energy so that he may begin his protest which he had long kept inside.

"But why do I have to hold everything?!" Since they went inside the mall, both Louise and Asuna had been dumping bags after bags on him. He's okay with a few bags, but everything? It felt like they are treating him like their servant or something. He can put up with their shopping tendency, but this? No, this was not acceptable.

"Cause you're a guy. You can't possibly let delicate girls like us, carry those," Asuna simply replied.

"You can at least carry 2 or three of them. I can't carry all of these on my own. They are quite heavy you know."

"Oh come on, you're the legendary Gandalfr right?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

Before Saito could continue his protest, Louise decided to interrupt. She went to his side and pecked his left cheek, which silenced his protest.

"Do you want more," Louise asked in a gentle tone, her eyes straight towards Saito.

With a slight blush, Saito nodded. Louise leans again, this time pecking his right cheek.

"Want more," Louise asked again, which was replied by another nod by Saito, who had now forgotten everything about his protest earlier.

Louise leans in one more time, pressing her soft lips against his. They kept kissing for 5 seconds before she pulled away and leans to his ear, whispering something in a seductive tone. "If you keep being nice for the whole day. When we got back home, I will give you more than just kisses."

A new surge of power suddenly awakened in Saito's body as if he had just been reborn. His eyes widen up, his back straightens and his feet turned firm. All his complaints completely went out of the window. Now he had turned into a totally different person compared to a minute ago.

"Alright, second floor right?! Let's go!" he dashed forward, full with energy.

"Nice one Louise," Asuna gave Louise a thumbs up, impressed with her effective method.

With that Saito never complained anymore and just like that, he was dragged around the mall again by the two girls. After another hour of going around, they were finally at the last item on the list, which can be considered as the most important of all.

"Now, the last one," Asuna checked the list. "An anniversary present. Any suggestion?"

"Err... No. Sorry, but I never bought a present for anyone before," Louise replied.

"Since it's the 25th anniversary then the gift has to be something made of silver right?" Saito stated. "If I'm not mistaken, there's a silverware store on the third floor. Maybe we can find something suitable there."

"Nice suggestion, come on."

* * *

"Hey, Asuna would this do?"

Saito picked up a silver tray with flowers engraved on its side. Something that his mother would love, but Asuna was not happy with his finding.

"Seriously, a silver tray? That's too common, and I think mom already has one of those. We need to find something really special. Something that symbolize their love for each other."

"Like what, exactly?" Saito asked back.

"I don't know. Let's split up, maybe we can find something faster that way."

Asuna went to another side on her own, leaving that side of the store to Saito and Louise. Half an hour pass by and they still hadn't found anything that was suitable as a present. However, when Louise was looking around, an item that was placed on the top shelf caught her attention. She was mesmerized and it fits what Asuna described earlier.

"Ne, Saito, what about that?" she pointed out as she tugged his sleeves.

Saito turned around and look towards what Louise was pointing at. Then he knew at that moment, that this was the one they were looking for.

"Oi, Asuna. Take a look at this."

Asuna quickly came over, when she set her gaze at the item that the two pointed out, she got the same idea as them.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Will the anniversary went well? What was it that they found? Find out in the next chapter.**

 _ **In the reviews, a guest asked if could make a chapter featuring Henrietta coming to Japan for a visit. Sorry to say this, but I really want to avoid putting any characters from Halkeginia into the story because I just want to focus the whole story on the Hiragas (especially Saito and Louise). So I have to say no. I'm not saying that having characters from Halkeginia is a bad idea, it's just that they are plenty of things that need to be considered to do that and I don't want Saito and Louise's honeymoon to be interrupted. Sorry, but thanks for the suggestion.**_

 _ **Anyway, make sure to look forward to the next chapter and thanks for reading.**_


	30. Chapter 30: Anniversary(Last)

**Updated at last. I... Don't have anything to say for the moment. So, let's just get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30: ANNIVERSARY (Last Part)**

2 days had passed since the trio shopping trip to the mall and today was the day for their main plan to unfold. The main plan that they came up with a few days ago was to organize a surprise party for their parents' anniversary. They made sure to cover every step they made so that Ryuji and Yuno won't caught wind of the plan or all their efforts so far will end up as a failure.

The only problem now was preparing the house for the party which cannot be done if their parents were in the house. It was a bit tricky, but thanks to Louise's 'Mind Alteration' spell, they managed to get Ryuji and Yuno out of the house until 9 p.m. giving them the time to prepare the party.

Louise felt guilty for casting the spell on her parents, but she will apologize later. Now, they had to focus on preparing everything with the time they got.

Asuna took the kitchen duty, preparing the meal for the night. She was not as good as her mother, but Asuna's cooking was amazing as well. Meanwhile, Saito was on cleaning duty, cleaning every part of the house from the living room to the kitchen and in the bathroom.

And Louise? Well, since she was not experienced and know almost nothing about household chores, especially cooking, she was left with surveillance duty in case if Ryuji and Yuno went home earlier than expected. She observed the road from the 2nd floor, making sure that the street was clear. If their parents did return home earlier, she would have to cast another 'Mind Alteration' on them which was something she really hopes to avoid.

2 hours passed with each of them busy playing their roles. However, Saito already finished his job because there was not much to clean after all since Yuno cleaned the house on a regular basis. Having nothing else to do, Saito head into the kitchen where his sister was still busy preparing the meals.

"That smells good. What are you cooking?" Saito asked as he went into the kitchen.

Asuna slightly turned her head towards him, "Oh... This and that. Here, have a taste," Asuna took a spoonful of what she was cooking and offered it to Saito's mouth which he gladly accepts.

"Hm... It's good. You sure improved a lot in 2 years. Still can't beat mom, though." Saito complimented.

"I know you would say that," Asuna returned to her work. "I suppose everything's done on your end?"

"Yup, everything's clean. I can help you out now if you want."

"No thanks, I'm almost done and I don't trust you with cooking," Asuna teased. "Anyway is Louise still upstairs?"

"I guess so. I didn't see her coming out of the room."

"Go get her then. It's no longer necessary to watch the road anymore. We also need to make some final preparation."

"Sure, she must be bored already."

* * *

Saito opened the door to his room and found Louise sitting by the window. She was really committed to the job since it was the only thing she could do.

"Louise. Come downstairs. It's almost time."

Louise didn't respond to Saito's calling, not even bothered to turn around.

"That's enough surveillance for the day. Come on."

When Louise still didn't give him any response, Saito went closer to her only to find that she was asleep with her head still faced toward the window while her hand was used as a pillow.

"Hm... No wonder," Saito grinned. "Well, surveillance is a boring job after all."

Saito felt reluctant to wake her, but it's almost 9 and they need to prepare fast before their parents return.

"Louise... Hey, Louise..." Saito called her while lightly shaking her body.

"Mm... Zzz..."

"Louise... Wake up..."

"Zzz... Zzz..."

As his gentle approach had no effect, Saito resorted to a trick that his mother once used again him. He leans to her ear, took a deep breath and shout to the top of his lungs.

"HIRAGA LOUISE!"

Louise jolted from her sleep. She slammed her hands on the floor and quickly stood up. "No! No Colbert-Sensei! I'm not sleeping in class! Not at all!" She shouted while standing straight with her hands on her side like a soldier. The room was left in silence as Saito quietly stared at her.

...

...

...

"Pfft- Hahaha!" Unable to sustain his laughter, Saito laughed hard at her reaction. Louise slowly adjusted herself to reality before finally realizing what she just did.

"Baka! D-don't laugh!" Said Louise, quickly fixing her hair and wipe the drool from her chin.

"S-sorry... Ahaha! T-that's hilarious... Hahaha!" Saito was kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! I said don't laugh!" Louise repeatedly hit him while her face was like the color of crimson.

"Ow... Ahahaha! T-that hurt... Hahaha! Hahaha!" Now he was rolling all over the floor, literally dying of laughter.

"You dog! I said don't laugh!"

The whole situation continues with Saito laughing like a crazed man while Louise repeatedly hit him, urging him to stop. After a whole minute, the situation resides due to Saito lack of breath from his intense laughing.

"Haha... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Man that was rich... I-if only Asuna could see that as well," said Saito while catching his breath.

"D-don't even think of telling her!" Louise warned, her face still red.

"I-pfft... Haha... I won't," Saito wiped the tears from his eyes, still struggling to hold his laughter.

"W-why are you here? Aren't you supposed to clean the house?" Louise tried changing the topic, hoping it would avoid further embarrassment.

Saito coughed and take a few deep breaths to steady himself before replying, "All done and Asuna almost finished cooking as well. Now we just need to make the last preparation."

"Ah, it's almost time? We better prepare fast," Louise immediately heads towards the door.

"That's what I was about to say," Saito followed her.

As they exit the room and headed downstairs, Saito took a glance towards Louise, a mischievous grin on his face.

"So... The Great Louise sleeps in class?"

The only answer he received was a hard stomp on the feet. He just laughs while rubbing his feet, which was then replied by another stomp.

* * *

It was 9.15 p.m. and two figures can be seen walking on the streets side by side heading back to the Hiraga Residence.

"You know, dear? It's really weird. I feel like we need to go out tonight, but I don't know why."

"I didn't have a clue either. Whose idea was it for us to go out into town?"

Ryuji and Yuno had just returned from their unexpected trip to the city. They had no idea what they were supposed to do in the city which results in them wandering aimlessly for hours before finally deciding to return home. No matter how hard they thought about it, they still can't find any reasonable explanation for their trip.

"Maybe we will remember about it tomorrow," said Ryuji, not wanting to think much about it.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination. The whole house was dark, which suggested that all the residents might have already gone to bed. Ryuji unlocked the door, but before he could step inside, Yuno tugged his sleeves.

"Wait dear. Something's not right."

Ryuji was taken aback by her words. He stayed vigilant, glaring into the dark house from the front door.

"Asuna? Saito? Louise? Are you there?" Ryuji called them out but received no response.

Ryuji cautiously walked inside with Yuno following close behind. As they walk through the dark hall, Ryuji tried to find the light switch while Yuno keeps her senses sharp. And then...

The light suddenly turned on, brightening the room.

"Happy Anniversary!" Asuna, Saito, and Louise yelled together as they pop out from their hiding place catching their parents by surprise. Ryuji and Yuno blinked several times still trying to understand everything.

"Everyone... What is this?"

"What does it look like? It's your anniversary party what else?" Asuna proudly replied.

"Our anniversary? For us?"

While Ryuji and Yuno were still at a loss, Louise grabbed their hands, leading them to the dining table where all the meal had been served.

"Wow... Did all of you made this?" said Yuno impressed with the meals in place.

"No, Asuna made it. I just help with the plates and all," replied Louise.

Ryuji and Yuno were still speechless. They never expected that they would receive such surprise of their life. Tears already filled Yuno's eyes while Ryuji was smiling, proud to have such grateful children.

"Everyone... Thank you. This... I..."

"Hold up. We still haven't brought out the cake yet," said Asuna.

Asuna along with Saito and Louise went into the kitchen, leaving their parents at the table. A short moment later, they came out of the kitchen, each carrying a cake in their hands.

"Why are there 3 cakes?" Ryuji asked.

"Since we didn't celebrate the past two anniversaries we figured we should buy one for each year," Saito replied as he put the cake on the table.

"But... Who's going to eat all of them?" Yuno asked.

"Err... Well... We think about that later, now blew the candle."

Following the demand of their children, Ryuji and Yuno blew the candle on the cake together. After they finished blowing the candles from all 3 cakes, they were escorted to their seats with their children serving them everything, treating them like a king and a queen. They were a bit embarrassed from the attention they received, but they appreciate the kind gesture of their children who had prepared so much for them. In time Asuna, Saito and Louise also took their respective seats, enjoying the meal along with their parents.

* * *

 **[After the meal]**

"Asuna that was really nice. You are really a good cook."

"Nah... I still have a lot to learn."

While the rest of the family was having a conversation, Louise slipped upstairs without alerting her parents. There was one last thing that needs to be done for the anniversary.

"I-I really don't know what to say... You're all such good children..." Yuno eyes started to water, while her husband held her.

"Everyone, thank you for all of this," said Ryuji, proud with them.

"Oh, we're not done yet. We have one last surprise for you." Asuna shifted her gaze sideways. "Louise."

When she was called Louise slowly approached after she had returned downstairs with a box, wrapped in gift wrapping with a ribbon on top.

"This is from all of us," Louise proudly presented the box to her parents while Saito and Asuna gather behind her.

Yuno took the box in her hands, examining it before showing it to her husband.

"Is this for us?" Yuno asked, as of asking for confirmation.

The trio nodded in sync with a look on their face that urges them to open it up.

Ryuji and Yuno slowly unwrapped the gift wrapping, not wanting to shred the wrapping that was made with the effort of their children. They opened the box together and what's inside it makes their heart filled with joy while their eyes filled with tears.

It was a silver statue of a man and a woman hugging each other in an intimate fashion like a couple. Above the couple was an angel with its wings encircling the embracing couple as if it was giving protection and blessing for the couple. On the base of the statue, engravings that wrote 'RYUJI AND YUNO HAPPY 25TH ANNIVERSARY' can be seen. Just a bit lower was another engraving in smaller letters that wrote 'From Asuna, Saito, Louise. We love you forever'.

Yuno could no longer hold her tears which had streamed down her cheeks. Meanwhile, Ryuji was also crying despite his best attempt to hold his tears.

"Thank you... Everyone. I- This... T-this is...," Yuno stuttered due to her sobbings of joy.

"This is the best anniversary, we ever had," Ryuji finished her sentence.

The trio was smiling to their heart's content. Their plan was a complete success. All their hard work and careful planning had paid off. They lunged towards their parents making a big family hug together while comforting their parents.

* * *

 **[Later that night]**

Louise changed into her nightdress ready to turn in for the night after the successful anniversary party. She laid down on the bed, then proceed to fix Saito's pillow and brush his side of the bed like she always did. A few moments later, Saito joined her on the bed as he was already exhausted from the events of the day.

"25 years together. It really is a long time," Louise commented. "I'm sure mom and dad had faced a lot together."

"I guess they do," Saito replied, slowly closing his eyes as sleepiness caught to him.

"Ne, Saito?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we will be together that long?"

Saito opened his eyes and glanced towards her, taking a few seconds to think. "Nah, I don't think so," he casually replied.

Louise was shocked, she never expected that Saito would say something so unromantic and mean like that. However, his comeback instantly changed everything.

"We will be together longer than that. In fact, we will be together forever and ever and ever." Saito held her close and whispered his last sentence to her ear as romantic as he can , "We will be together for eternity."

Louise's eyes went wide and a shade of pink can be seen on her cheeks. "Eternity?"

"Eternity", Saito gave the most assuring smile he can before lean to peck her cheek.

Louise shyly smiled as she starts imagining how it would be like living together for the rest of their life. She also thought about how one day, it would be their turn to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

"That sounds really nice." Louise snuggled closer to Saito, taking her rightful place in his arms before pecking his cheek.

Nothing will weaken their love for each other and it will stay that way for eternity as it should be for their love is eternal and nothing can ever change that fact. They will be together for eternity and they both deeply believe it in their heart.


	31. Chapter 31: Cherry Blossom

**Here is another chapter.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31: CHERRY BLOSSOM**

"Ne Saito~ Where are we going?" asked Louise, hoping she would get an answer this time.

"I told you, it's a secret," Saito kept his stand, not giving in to her.

"Mmh... Can't you just tell me?"

"No."

"Please~?" she begged.

"No."

It was a warm, sunny day in Tokyo, but since it was spring the air was cool making the heat of the sun unfelt. The two of them were going out on a date to an unknown place due to Saito's secretive behavior. Ever since they left home, Louise kept begging for him to tell her, but he wouldn't give in no matter how hard she tried.

"At least give me a hint," she tried another approach.

"Hm... It's a place that you're going to like."

"Not helpful," she pouted.

Seeing her reaction, Saito let out a chuckle. He knew she wasn't really angry since she was still holding his hand.

"You're not going to tell me no matter what I say, right?" she said.

"Yes."

"Then, tell me what's that backpack for instead," she turned her attention to his backpack.

The backpack was the main reason she was so curious about their destination. Why would he bring a backpack to a date? Still, from the way Saito was carrying it, she could tell that the backpack was filled to the brim.

"It's a secret," he calmly replied.

"Y-You... Oh, I give up," she sighed admitting her defeat. "I hate you."

"We both know that's not true," he said in a casual tone.

"Fine. I don't hate you," she replied. "Just make sure that this secret is worth it."

"Don't worry, you'll definitely love it." he assured.

After 10 minutes of walking, Louise noticed a few groups of people were going the same direction as they are. They brought baskets with them and a few of them also carried backpacks similar to Saito. Yet she didn't ask any question and continued the journey.

A few more minutes of walking, and Louise started to have an idea on where they are heading to, but she still kept quiet as they went pass the entrance to a park. As they step inside, falling pink petals caught Louise's attention and when she looked up, the view charmed her eyes.

"Wow..."

The park was filled with cherry blossoms that had come into season. Rows and rows of cherry blossoms can be seen throughout the park filling the landscape with the color of pink. Countless species of flowers can also be seen popping from the ground through the grass, but Louise's attention was fixed on the pink cherry trees.

"It's beautiful," her eyes wandered with delight at the sight.

Saito smiled with pride as Louise was still captivated by the view. It has been a while since he last saw cherry blossoms, so he can't help, but to immersed in the sight as well.

"It's called cherry blossoms or Sakura tree," he explained. "I'm sure you have never seen it before, so I thought I take you out for Hanami."

"Hanami?"

"Flower viewing. Japanese called it Hanami. It's a popular activity during the spring," he gently grips her hand. "Let's go for a walk."

They walked through a path of cobblestone that went through the rows of trees, taking their time to admire the blossoming flowers. They stopped for a bit at what seems like a garden with a small lake, inhaling the fresh air and the sweet scent of spring.

After a while walking down the path, they arrived at a large open field where people from a various group of age can be seen having a picnic while enjoying the sight of the cherry blossoms. All having a good time with their loved ones.

"Too bad we didn't prepare for a picnic," she said, jealous with the picnickers.

"Who says we didn't?"

Louise stared at him with a confused look while he flashes his usual grin. Saito then took her to find a suitable spot for a picnic. Luckily, the park was not crowded that day making it easier for them to find a vacant spot. Eventually, they found a perfect spot on a small hill away from the crowd. Saito put his backpack down while Louise continued eyeing him.

Saito first takes out a sheet which he somehow managed to fit into the backpack. He laid it neatly on the ground before taking out all the supplies he had carried from home. Plastic utensils, packed meals, bottled juices, pretty much everything you would need for a picnic.

Louise's eyes went wide with all the preparation he had made and the fact that he was carrying all of it on his back for the whole trip.

"When did you prepare all of this?" she asked.

"Last night. I got some help, of course," he said as he arranged them on the sheet.

"It must be heavy."

"Quite, but it's worth it."

After finishing the setup for their picnic, they opened their packed meals which Saito had asked his mother to prepare for them. It consists of sandwiches, which was the only thing he could pack and put into his backpack without having their meal turned into a mess. They both took their respective sandwich and begin munching down on it.

"Wait, my filling is different from yours," Louise exclaimed.

"Ah, mom puts different fillings into each sandwich. She said it was good to add some variety when making a sandwich."

"I see... What do you get?"

"Um... I got tuna. Here wanna have a taste?" he split a small portion of his sandwich and offered it to Louise.

"Ah... Mmm... Mmm..." Her eyes lit up, "Oh, It's tasty," she exclaimed. " Ah, I'm being rude. Here has mine too," now it was her turn to feed him.

"Mm... Mm... Strawberry?"

She nodded. "I wonder what other fillings mom put?"

"Only one way to find out."

They enjoyed their meal in peace surrounded by the amazing sight. For some reasons, the scenery makes them feel hungrier than usual, which result in them finishing all the sandwiches. When they were done, they cleaned everything up and took the time to rest and enjoy the flowers and the clear spring day.

"This kind of weather feels good for a nap," Upon saying that Saito lay down, then put his arm on the back of his head.

"Why are you sleeping like that?" Louise shyly looked away. "Y-You can sleep on my lap if you want."

"I can?" he instantly rose up, eager like a dog who had been offered a bone.

"I-If you want to..." she brushed her lap, inviting him to rest there.

It was impossible for him to reject such offer. He quickly shifted his position, then lay his head on Louise's lap. As he rested his head, he can feel her comforting warmth which makes him sleepier. He looks up and his eyes met Louise's as she stared down at him with a gentle smile. The gentle breeze blew her hair and the sun radiates on her skin making her look like a goddess to him. Both lovers blushed at the same time, but neither of them tries to break the eye contact.

"Can you pat me to sleep?" he suddenly said.

"You're like a baby Saito," she giggled. "Okay."

Louise gently patted his head, slowly moving her hand across his head. While she was at it, she started humming a familiar tune that she always hums in the morning. Saito's eyes felt heavier and heavier each passing second. After a few minutes, Louise can hear soft snoring from her husband who has fallen asleep on her lap.

"Sweet dreams, my Saito," taking her eyes off him, Louise looks up and let herself being captivated again by the sight of the cherry blossoms as the wind blew the petals from the trees which added to the magnificent scenery.

* * *

 **Hey, readers. Recently, I have been lacking ideas for my story. I guess all writers must have faced this kind of situation at a certain point. So... I might not be able to update this story as frequently as I used to. Don't worry, this story is still ongoing and I would never abandon it unless if I died or something like that which will not happen anytime soon. For now, I will spend more time on anime, manga, novels, fanfics and various sources to get some new, fresh idea. See you soon, readers.**


	32. Chapter 32: Pocky

**Hey, readers! I have been gone for two weeks, but now I'm back. I'm still in the lack of idea zone, but don't worry, I will make it somehow. So without further delay, let's get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32: POCKY**

"Man, is there really nothing?" Saito closed the fridge in disappointment.

Saito was browsing around the kitchen, looking for something edible with no luck so far. He wasn't particularly hungry since they just had lunch earlier. It's more like he need something to chew like a snack or something.

He opened the fridge once more, hoping something would magically appear out of thin air, but it was nothing more than wishful thinking. He closed the fridge again with a sigh. As he was about to give up on his search, a small box on the upper cabinet caught his attention.

"Is that?"

To confirm his suspicion, he reached for the box and examined it. His guess turns out to be spot on. It was a box of strawberry flavored pocky, a snack that he had known since his childhood, which he hasn't eaten for some time.

"Hm... Well, this would do."

He went into the living room with a sense of triumph. Coincidentally, Louise also happens to be in the same room, watching an anime which she had recently taken a liking to. He casually sat next to her, opened the pocky box, and begin munching down on the sticks.

"What's that?" Louise asked when she noticed him.

"Oh, this? It's called pocky." Saito gestured the box towards her offering the sticks inside which she gladly accepts.

Sharing the pocky together in silence, it didn't take long for the box to start becoming empty. When only 5 sticks are left, an idea suddenly came to Saito.

"Ne, Louise. Ever heard of the pocky game?"

"Um... no. What's that?"

"Well, it's a special game involving pocky," he began explaining. "You see, two people will put each end of the pocky in their mouth. Then they must bite the pocky until the end. Whoever let go or break the stick first will lose the game. Just like that."

"W-Wait, what if none of them break the stick."

"They will... kiss," he said it bluntly.

"I see..." She blushes as she understood the meaning.

"So... wanna play?" he asked, eyes filled with hope.

She pondered for a while before saying, "Why not?"

Receiving her approval, Saito pulled one stick from the box. Deep down he was really excited for the game since he always wanted to try it after seeing a few couples doing it. While the stick was in the air, both took a bite on their respective end. Saito raised his hand and counted to three to signal the start of the game.

While they were slowly biting the stick, Louise's eyes met Saito's. The way he was looking straight at her makes her nervous prompting her to break the stick, giving the winning to Saito.

"Seems like I won," he declared but he was disappointed that he couldn't kiss her.

"I-I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Okay, okay. Now round 2."

When the next game start, driven by the desire to catch her lips, Saito quickly munches down the stick before Louise could even start biting. Startled, she let go of the stick, letting Saito finished the whole stick on his own much to Saito's disappointment.

"You're going too fast," she complained.

"Alright, I will go slower this time."

On the 3rd round, the two slowly bites the stick. Little by little, the gap between them went smaller as neither of them wanted to back off. As their lips were just inches apart, Louise stops munching the stick due to her shyness to continue, but Saito continued closing the gap. In the end, their lips finally met. The taste of strawberry got mixed together in their mouth. They indulge themselves in the kiss for a few seconds before separating.

"So... who won?" Louise timidly asked.

"It's a draw," Saito answered, satisfied that he finally got her lips. "Round 4?"

"Mm...," she nods.

The fourth round ended up the same way as round 3 with their lips locked on each other. Neither of them complained about it of course. This was the true purpose of the pocky game after all.

"There is one more left." she pointed out.

Louise held the end of the last stick in her mouth and pointed the other end towards him with her eyes closed. Inviting him to the last game. However, Saito suddenly had a thought concerning the pocky.

'I wonder...'

Saito slowly pulled the pocky from her mouth and put it aside. Louise opened her eyes and looked sadly towards him. She opened her mouth to complain, but she was suddenly pinned down on the couch by Saito.

"Saito, what are yo- mmph...," Louise tried to say something, but Saito smashed his lips against hers, preventing her from speaking further.

Saito aggressively ventured his tongue into her mouth, easily gaining dominance. He used his tongue to reach every corner of her mouth while he greedily sucks on her tongue, extracting her sweet saliva. Louise tried to push him away, but his strength overpowered her. Not that she put much effort to push him anyway. She gave in to his tongue, letting him do as he pleases. After a while of drinking her fluid, Saito finally pulled away, leaving a string of bridge connecting their lips.

"I was right," he licked his lips. "You're sweeter than the pocky."

Saito caressed her cheek before pressing his lips against hers once again, this time he went for a gentler kiss. He slowly explored her mouth, savoring her taste and gently suck her tongue. Louise relaxed on the couch, and start kissing him back.

"Mmm... you taste really sweet Louise," he complimented.

"Is that so? Mm... I wouldn't know. Mmm.. mm..."

"What about me? mm... Did I taste good?"

"E-eh~!?" Her cheeks flushed at his question, I-I don't know mm... I guess so, she shyly answered.

"I will let you try then."

Saito retracted his tongue, allowing Louise to enter his mouth so that she may have a taste of him. Louise did the same motion Saito did to her earlier, trying to scramble his saliva to figure out how he tasted like. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss and savor herself with his taste.

"Mm... you taste good. Mm... really good."

"Like what?

"Don't ask mm... Saying these things are embarrassing, mm... You... taste good, mmm... mm... That's all I could say." she answered while deeply blushing.

"That's good enough for me," he grinned before leaning in again.

They continued swapping their saliva and sucked on each other's tongue, letting them taste each other. Over time, their kiss grew more passionate while their hands start to wander on each other bodies. The sound of their lips smacking and soft moans echoed through the room as the two were lost in their make out session.

"Jeez, you two. Get a room!"

Surprised, the two parted their lips only to find Asuna staring at them. They quickly jumped, keeping their distance from each other with their faces red.

"I don't mind you two being all lovey-dovey. A bit kissy-kissy is okay, but please keep that love-making stuff in your room."

"W-wha? Wait a minute, th-that-" Saito stuttered.

"We weren't going that far!" Louise answered for him.

"Oh really~? If I left you for another minute who knows how far you two would have gone. Besides, do you two even realized where your hands were? Hm? Hm?" Asuna formed a teasing smirk.

The lover's face went redder, they keep their head down in silence as they had nothing that can argue with that statement.

"S-Sorry we will behave," Saito spoke, breaking the silence.

"I hope you will. You're not the only one using that couch, you know." Asuna left the room, leaving the still flustered lovers.

"This is your fault," Louise accused him.

"Mine? Why only I got the blame?"

"You're the one who kiss me."

"Eh? But, you-"

Before he could say another word, Asuna suddenly returns to the living room with her eyes wandering around the house as if looking for something.

"Hey, did anyone see my pocky?"

"Your pocky? Saito looked at her blankly while Louise shook her head.

"Yeah, I just bought it earlier, I thought I put it in the cabinet."

"The... cabinet? You mean... the upper cabinet?"

Asuna nodded and Saito reflexively gulped hard. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened to the pocky in fact, he was responsible for it. At that moment, Asuna finally noticed the now empty box on the table. Her expression changed and that didn't go unnoticed by Saito who was now trembling in fear.

"Oi... Did you...," she glared sharply at him.

Cold sweat runs down his cheek. He cowered behind Louise using her as a shield, hoping for the slightest protection.

"S-Saito what are you doing?" Louise was still oblivious to the situation he's facing.

"Saito... Speak, NOW," Asuna demanded, her voice filled with intimidation.

"Err... t-there is still one left," Saito hoped that would ease her anger albeit a little, but it had the opposite effect.

"SAITOOOO!"

"I'm sorry~!" fearing for his safety, he dashed out of the house, escaping the scene.

"Get back here you idiotic brother!"

In the end, only Louise was left in the house as Asuna was chasing Saito around the neighborhood with the speed of an Olympic athlete. From what Saito had told her before, even though Asuna was pretty much an optimistic and carefree person, she can become extremely scary when she was angry. Therefore, Louise took a non-involvement stand in this situation even though she was partly responsible for finishing the pocky.

"Err... Saito, stay alive, okay." Louise murmured to herself. She later picked up the last pocky stick that was left uneaten and munched it down while watching the tv. Outside, Saito's screaming can be heard echoing throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

 **P/S: Don't worry readers, Saito is still alive.**


	33. Chapter 33: Laundry Day

**Hey, readers! Sorry for the long silence, something went wrong with my wifi connection which makes me unable to update my story. Don't worry, I already managed to solve the problem. Hopefully, it would never happen again.**

 **Anyway, while I was gone, a few request/ideas had been left in the reviews. For that, I would like to say thank you for giving me those ideas, I'm really grateful to that. So once again, thank you for your ideas, support, and compliment. Nothing makes me happier than reading the reviews you guys gave.**

 **Another thing, HEY KOTANO! Thanks for your support! About the 'water park' stuff, yes I do intend to make a chapter about that, so don't worry it will happen. I don't know if it would be good or not, but that chapter will arrive.**

 **One last thing. From today onwards, I declare myself free from the 'no idea zone'. No promises, but I might update this story every week like I used to, but like I said, no promises. However, I'm still open to request/ideas from you readers.**

 **I already said/wrote too much already. Some of you might have skipped this already so let's get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 33: LAUNDRY DAY**

"Scrub, scrub, scrub till clean~," Saito sang as he work.

Even before he was summoned to Halkeginia, Saito used to be in charge of the laundry in the house. That's why doing Louise's laundry was not much of a work for him, instead, he treats it like his usual routine. Today, he decided to take back his duty which returns him to his normal everyday routine.

"Saito, you miss a spot there," Louise pointed out.

"Yes, yes master. I will get that done."

Since Louise herself had nothing to do, she ended up supervising him. Actually, it was more like watching him do all the work while doing absolutely nothing, but she still insisted on being called supervising. Saito didn't mind though, just having her around makes him feel more motivated somehow.

"Ne, Saito. How much more are there?" asked Louise.

"Still a whole pile of it," he answered. "There are 5 people living here after all."

"You should take a break," she suggested. "You have been going at it for a while now."

"A break? Pfftt... Haha...," he suddenly laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" she asked. Confused with his reaction.

"No, it's just. Back in the academy, whenever I do your laundry, you always said 'Keep washing until your back break!' or 'Don't even think of coming inside until you finished washing everything'," he stated while mimicking her voice.

"T-that was a long time ago," she stuttered as she was reminded of the time when she used to treat him like her slave. "I never told you to do it anymore didn't I."

"Yeah, I know, but those times already trained my stamina, so you don't have to worry about me. I can still go on."

"So you don't want to take a break?"

"Nope," he replied confidently.

Louise had expected that Saito would say something of the sort. It's hard to stop him when he was working hard on something. That's why Louise had already prepared her secret weapon.

"Haa... What a pity. That means I have to drink this delicious LEMON juice all by myself," she said it aloud.

Saito immediately stops and shifted his glance towards Louise, who was holding the said glass of juice in her hand while waving it around as if to lure him. Louise knew then that she had just hit a bullseye on his main weakness.

"I guess... maybe I need a short break," he sat next to her and reached his hand for the juice.

"I thought so," she passes the juice to while giggling to herself.

* * *

While Saito was taking his break, Yuno returned home after her grocery shopping in the nearby supermarket. As she was walking through the front gate, she noticed the two together at the lawn and went to approach them.

"Ah, mom. Welcome home," Louise greeted when she noticed Yuno's presence.

"Saito, Louise." She looked at each of them as she said their names. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Ah, not much. Just doing the laundry," Saito answered.

"Laundry?" Yuno looked to the basin Saito pointed at and noticed all the clothes around.

"You're doing the laundry?" She asked again as if she didn't believe him.

"Yup," he replied proudly.

At that moment, Yuno was confused. There was nothing wrong with his work, in fact, she was really grateful. Helping out with the household chores was always appreciated, but there was something that she found odd about his laundry. She was unsure if he did it on purpose or not, but she figured it would be better to ask anyway.

"Um... Saito, I'm really thankful that you decided to help with the laundry but... Can I ask something?

"Huh? Err... sure."

"I was wondering..." she paused for a while before continuing. Why are you washing by hand?

Yuno's words linger in Saito's head as he looked towards the basin in front of him with his mind processing what his mother just said, that's when the realization struck him.

'Wait, that's right... Why the hell am I hand washing!?'

Since he had spent the last 2 years washing clothes by hand, Saito had completely forgotten about the existence of the washing machine which leads him to waste the last hour doing the laundry by hand. He spontaneously fell to his knees.

"S-Saito! Are you okay?" Louise asked out of concern due to his sudden drop of spirit.

"Yeah... I'm fine, he replied weakly. Only my pride was a little hurt."

"D-don't worry, you're doing a good job, Saito. Yes, I'm very proud of you. Y-you're the best son I could ever hope for. I-I Err... I-" Yuno tried her best to comfort him and tend his broken spirit, but Saito makes a hand gesture telling her to stop.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine...," he stood to his feet as he gathered back his pride. "Just please don't tell anyone about this. Especially not Asuna, she would laugh at me for a whole month."

"I know, but still, I need to know, where do you learn to wash clothes by hand?"

"Well, let's just say I have a lot of experience washing a certain someone's clothes," Saito glanced towards Louise who avoided his gaze.

"Anyway, you should take the rest of it inside. I will hang the one you have washed."

Saito nodded and took the pile of unwashed clothes inside with Louise following close behind.

* * *

Thankfully, Saito still remembered how to use the washing machine. In a short time, he managed to clear up most of the dirty laundry, which will originally take hours to clean if he did it by hand. As he was using the machine, Louise's eyes were wide open as she observed each step he take. Eventually, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Ne Saito, can I try it?"

"Huh? Try what? The machine?"

She nodded at his question more times than necessary as her eagerness was at its peak.

"Hmm..." he thought for a while before saying "Ah, sure why not."

'Not like it would explode or anything,' was what he intended to say, but he kept that line in his head.

Saito takes his time explaining the steps to her one by one. After making sure she understood everything, Saito left with the clothes he had already washed, leaving Louise to finish the laundry on her own. As soon as he left, Louise starts putting the clothes into the machine one by one while repeating the instructions Saito gave her earlier in her head to ensure that she won't get it wrong.

While she was focusing on her work, a particular shirt caught her attention. It was one of Saito's blue hoodie that he often wears which was also his most favorite shirt. Louise picks it up and driven by impulse, she buried her face into the shirt.

"Mmm... it smells like Saito."

She continued sniffing on his shirt, inhaling his scent which makes her heart flutter. She had become quite addicted to his scent which for her smells really good.

"Did you miss me that much?" A voice spoke.

Startled, she turned around and saw that Saito was grinning sheepishly at her. Blood rushes to her face, making her face as pink as her hair.

"B-b-b-baka!" She threw the shirt towards his face, "G-g-go out there and do your job!"

"Okay~," he cheerily replied, still keeping his grin. Nothing makes his day better than the sight of an embarrassed Louise which was the cutest thing ever for him.

* * *

Haa... all done, Saito sighed as he hung the last laundry.

Looking up to the bright sky, he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's a bright day, the clothes should dry pretty quick," he muttered to himself. "Better check on Louise, she should be done by now."

Saito went inside and head straight to where the washing machine was. He expected that Louise might already be nice enough to put the washed laundry in a basket, ready to be taken outside. However, when he arrived, the washing machine was letting out a gurgling noise and was shaking abnormally. At the corner of the room, Louise was panicking.

"S-Saito, help me...," she cried as soon she noticed him.

"W-what happened here? What did you do?"

"I don't know. I did like what you told me and then it became like this."

Saito shifted his eyes to the washing machine, that's when he noticed the soapy liquid leaking out from the lid. He looks down at the floor and realized that it was completely covered with soap and water. Even the whole room smelled like soap which draws him to one conclusion.

"Louise, how much soap did you put inside?"

"Umm... the whole pack," she timidly said.

"The whole what!? There's a limit to how much you should use!"

"I-I thought using more will make it cleaner."

"It didn't work that way! Ah~ we need to shut it down bef- Gah!"

As Saito stepped inside, he instantly slipped due to the slipperiness of the floor, which makes it extremely difficult to stand on much less to walk on. He fell down to the floor, splashing himself with water and soap.

"Saito! Are you oka- Gah!"

"Guh!"

When Louise tried to reach him, she slipped as well and as if to make it worse, she fell directly on top of Saito's stomach adding to his pain.

"What's all that noise? Yuno came after hearing the racket and was shocked to find the two lying on the floor. "W-what happened here?"

"M-mom... help us...," the two cried for help.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Scrub. Scrub. Scrub. Scrub till clean."

After the ordeal, the washing machine broke down beyond repair. Since the family had already planned to buy a new washing machine and that the clothes were undamaged, Saito and Louise was let off the hook with just a small lecture from Yuno. The new washing machine will arrive at the house in 2 days, but for the time being, they had to rely on hand washing again since the Laundromat was too far from their house. With that, Saito returns back to his laundry duty.

"Haa... I thought my handwashing days is over," Saito mumbled to himself. "Well, at least I have an assistant."

He turned to his side where Louise was scrubbing the clothes in her own basin. She felt responsible for what she had done so she decided to make amends by helping out with the laundry. Saito was fine washing on his own, but a little help was really appreciated. However, he was worried about her lack of experience in doing the laundry. He could tell that she had never done the laundry in her entire life.

"Saito, am I doing this right?"

"Yes, that's good. Just don't scrub too hard or you might-"

Rippp!

"Ruin the fabric...," he stared blankly at Louise, who was holding a torn shirt.

"A... a... ah... S-Saito what should I do?" she was panicking.

"Let me take a look," he took the shirt from her. "Hmm... well, it's my shirt."

"Sorry...," she apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. This is an old shirt after all, nothing to worry about. As long as you don't-"

Rippp!

"Rip another one..."

"Saito...," she was about to break into tears.

"*Sigh*, this is going to be a long day."


	34. Chapter 34: Beach

**Hey, readers! This is the update for this week! Hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **HEY, KOTANO! Thank you for your continuous support! Don't worry, you're not disturbing me at all, I always have time for my readers. Now About your question, by the time I update this chapter, this story would be in summer which means it's around May. In case you want to know, Saito and Louise came to Japan around the beginning of spring which is around March. So they have been in Japan for two months. I hope this answers your question, and I look forward to hear that great idea of yours.**

 **Talking about ideas, seems like CC gave me another new idea. Thank you for that. I do intend to make Louise act more like a housewife as the story progress, so cooking is indeed a nice addition to that.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 34: BEACH**

Saito still remembered the last time he went to the beach which was around a year ago when the academy organized a trip to the beach and it was a pretty good time. Him, the principal and all the Undine Knights planned a scheme to get the girls to wear revealing swimsuits. Everything was going fine at first, that was until the girls found out about their scheme and beat the hell out of them. However, the most memorable part was when he accidentally caught Louise wearing the maiden outfit and her swimsuit suddenly slip off. He received an amazing view that day, then an explosion happened and his vision went black. When he woke up, he was on a ship heading back to the academy and he didn't even know what happened to his takoyaki.

Now that summer has returned, and Saito and Louise were now in Japan, they decided to spend the day at the local beach. This time, it was just for pure fun without any hidden intention like last year.

"Hehe... that one is 70 points. That... 82 points."

When they arrived at the beach, Louise went to change into her swimwear. While waiting for her, Saito starts to give marks to all the girls that he saw with a perverted look on his face. For him, it was like a hobby to past time.

"Wait, no! I shouldn't do this!" Saito slaps himself for his immoral behavior.

"I'm a fully devoted husband! I shouldn't look at other girls like that!" he slapped himself again attempting to get rid of all the thought he had earlier.

"Don't look at them! Don't look at them! Don't look at them!"

Saito gathered all the willpower he can muster and used it to resist the temptation by shifting his gaze away. It takes a lot of guts and willpower, but he somehow managed to do it.

"Fuh~ Now keep yourself together, Saito," he reminded himself while taking his time to recover. "Okay, Saito. Now you will only wait for Louise, no mo-"

"Sorry for the wait," a familiar voice suddenly came from his side.

Saito turned towards the voice and when he did, his eyes went wide and his perverted face formed again.

"This one... One hundred billion points."

It was Louise. She was wearing a white bikini which perfectly compliments her figure. Her beautiful smooth skin seems radiating when the ray of the sun shines on her. She even had her hair tied in a ponytail which suits her appearance. In Saito's eyes, she is the sexiest person in the entire beach that he couldn't even take his eyes off her as he continued staring at her from head to toe.

"..aito."

"So beautiful..."

"Saito."

"So sexy..."

"Saito!"

"Huh?"

Saito was too captivated by Louise's figure that he failed to notice that she was standing directly in front of him.

"Y-you're staring too much... Do I... look weird?" she shyly asked as if she was not confident with her appearance.

"What? N-no, not at all," he shook his head. "It's just... you look absolutely stunning that I can't take my eyes off you."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she starts to become flustered from his compliment.

"T-thank you..." she answered.

"Wait, where's Asuna? I thought she was with you," asked Saito when he realizes that his sister was not around.

"Ah, she said she wanted to go surfing so she told us to enjoy ourselves without her."

While Saito was planning the trip, Asuna decided to join along. Saito was opposed to the idea at first since he wanted to be alone with Louise, but Asuna promised that she would not bother their private time together. Saito was glad that she kept her word on that.

"Well, it will just be us then. Come on! Let's get into the water!"

"Mm!" she nodded.

They raced to the blue, clear water, wanting to cool themselves in the refreshing sea. As soon as Saito reached the water, he splashed some water towards Louise, who was just a few feet away from him.

"S-Saito stop that!"

"Try to stop me," he smirked before splashing her again.

"Oh... You're asking for it," she splashed back at him.

"Okay, the war is on!"

The two continued splashing each other the while giggling like little children. The water war continued for a while before Saito finally surrendered. They later went for a short swim, letting them cool itself in the water.

When they had enough of their swimming session, they head back up to the beach. That's when a volleyball suddenly landed in front of them. They turned to the side and saw a couple waving at them from what seems like a volleyball court.

"Hey, wanna play? We're looking for partners," one of them called.

Saito turned to Louise, "So what about it Louise, should we play?"

"Hmm, why not? But, wait, there's no hidden intention in this right?" She fixed her glare at Saito as she still remembered what happened during the volleyball match they had a year ago.

"No, absolutely not, just a friendly match that's all," he reassured her.

* * *

The game began with Saito having the first serve. He hit the ball with all his might to the corner of the opponent's field. He was sure he would gain an easy first point, but then one of his opponents effortlessly brings the ball up and passed it to her partner who smashes it back to Saito's field. The counterattack was swift that both Saito and Louise couldn't catch it in time. After that, their opponent keeps getting point after point not even giving them the slightest chance. It was clear that their opponent was no amateur.

"No choice then."

Saito decided to passively use his Gandalfr power using it as an attempt to compensate his weakness. It might seem like cheating, but this was the only way to fight them on an equal footing or at least give them a challenge. He managed to give them a fight, earning points for his team. Louise also tried her best to fight back despite the few mistakes she made during the game. After a while, Saito and Louise managed to close the gap of points which surprises their opponent, prompting them to fight their best as well.

While they were in the heat of the game, Saito glanced to his side to take a look at Louise. She was struggling a little due to her height and lack of skill, but she was doing her best. What caught his attention the most was the way Louise move her petite body around which from his view was like a beautiful dance routine. The way her ponytail flow around the air also emphasize her beauty that Saito couldn't help himself from being drawn to her.

"Saito! Look out!"

'Dush!'

While Saito was distracted, their opponent makes a hard smash that heads straight towards him. The ball hit him straight in the face, causing him to fall off his feet due to the sudden impact.

"S-Saito, you okay?" Louise rushed to check on him.

"Hey, dude! You okay?" the guy who smashed the ball asked.

Saito struggled back to his feet, then wipe the sand off his body. "Yeah I'm fine," he makes an OK sign. "That's a good attack by the way."

"Look, I know your girl is cute, but try to focus on the ball instead of her, okay?" the guy said with a teasing smile.

Saito turned towards Louise, who was now blushing. He supposed that it was obvious to everyone that he was staring at her during the match.

"B-baka... Keep your eyes to the ball...," she shyly said while restraining her blush.

"I will... try."

* * *

By the end of the game, Saito and Louise lose to the other couple, but it was a pretty heated game and they had their fun. The couple asked for another round, but both Saito and Louise was already exhausted, so they decline and excuse themselves. They went back to where their bags were and rested under the shade of the umbrella

"Haa... That was fun," said Louise.

"Yeah."

While relaxing due to exhaustion, Louise throat suddenly felt dry.

"Saito, I'm thirsty."

"Ah, there's a shop nearby, I can get some drinks for us." He takes the wallet from his bag and takes some money from it. "What do you want, Louise?"

"Anything would do."

"Wait here, I be back in a minute."

* * *

Saito was on his way back toward where he left Louise. He had bought two iced sodas, one for Louise and the other for himself. As he was only a short distance away, something... unpleasant caught his eye.

"What does a beautiful babe like you do here all alone?"

"Yeah, come with us, we show you some good time."

Two guys were standing around Louise, trying to hit on her. It was clear that they are bothering her.

"I'm not alone, I'm with someone," Louise answered back, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Why don't you just ditch them and come with us."

One of the guys suddenly run his hand through Louise's hair. "Man, is this hair real!?"

"Hey!" Louise snapped and moved away. "Don't touch me!"

"Ooo... feisty, I like that."

As the scene continues in front of him, Saito's blood was boiling like a magma ready to erupt. He quickened his steps towards them, ready to teach those guys a lesson they would never forget. However, Saito stops his track when he saw another person heading towards the scene. He recognizes the person and he knows that the two guys would get terribly traumatized after this. Saito stood from afar, letting the person deal with the guys.

"Come, with me babe~ I will be nice."

"I said NO! I'm not interested!" Louise stated.

"Ah, come on. Come with-"

The guys suddenly felt someone gripping their shoulder. They turned their head around and saw a person standing between them with its head down.

"Oi! What's wrong!? Don't you see we're busy here!" they tried to chase the person away.

The person slowly raised its head and when its eyes met the guys, their face went white as sheet like they had just seen the devil itself.

"EEEKKK!" The two guys squealed like little girls unlike their tough guy tone earlier. Only Louise was calm and wasn't intimidated at all since she also knows who the scary person is.

"Asuna?"

It was indeed Asuna, who was now letting out an aura of danger with a glare that can shatter even a lion's courage.

"Hey..." Asuna spoke with a cold and deadly tone. "Don't you hear my little sis said? She's not interested, so why don't you two... Pissed off, or do you want me to say that again?" Asuna tightens her grip on their shoulders causing them extreme pain.

"W-we-we-we will l-l-leave at o-o-once," they were stuttering like they had speaking problem and tried to escape, but Asuna grabs their neck before they could leave.

"Where the hell you think you are going, HUH!?"

With one swift motion which was almost too fast to capture by human eyes, Asuna plunged the two guy's face into the ground. Even Saito was stunned by the scene. If he wasn't there, he would never believe that someone could actually do something like that.

"Apologize to my sister first! You piece of scum! NOW!," Asuna lift their heads from the ground, giving them the opportunity to apologize.

"We're sorry! We're terribly sorry!"

"Yes, yes! We will never do it again!"

The guys were crying either due to the sand in their eyes or the intense fear they're facing. One thing for sure, they had totally regretted everything they had just done. Louise herself was shocked by what just happened that she didn't even know how to respond.

"Good," said Asuna. "Now get the fuck out of here and never show your face to me or my sister anymore. If you want to stay alive that is." As soon as Asuna released her grip, the two guys dashed away as fast as possible as if their life depends on it. When they were out of sight, Asuna turned her attention to Louise.

"You okay, Louise?"

"I'm... fine. But, wasn't that a little too extreme?"

"It's just a disciplinary action, that's all."

When Saito saw the atmosphere had returned to normal, he finally went to approach them.

"There you are, where the hell are you? Can't you see there's a maiden in distress?" Asuna asked as soon as she saw Saito.

"Well, I was about to play the knight in shining armor, but you beat me to it," he said jokingly. "Ah, wait! Louise are you okay? They didn't do anything to you, right?"

"I'm fine... Now, where's my drink?"

Saito handed her one of the soda can while keeping the other one in his hand. However, before he could open it, Asunasnatched it off his hand.

"Thank you, Saito," she immediately drank it.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Ah~ Consider it as protection payment."

Saito sighed as he knew that he couldn't do anything about her, but Louise suddenly offered half of her drink to him. A can where Louise's lips just touched, he would never say no to that.

"By the way, I thought you went surfing, sis," Louise asked.

"Oh, yes I did. Then I felt hungry so I thought of asking you two to lunch. There's a popular seaside café nearby."

"Now that you mention it. I'm a little hungry too. Let's go, Saito."

"Hmm... Say Asuna, It's your treat, right?" Saito asked hopefully.

"Tch! Usually, the savior is the one who got treated not the other way around," she retorted. " Ah, fine. It's my treat, come on I'm starving."

"Yes!"

* * *

Their lunch consists of the best seafood delicacies of the café, courtesy of Asuna. During their lunch, Saito remembered about an old legend of the beach, that's when he decided what he and Louise are going to do next. After the lunch, the trio went their separate ways as Asuna was going back to her surfing session while Saito took Louise to another place away from the crowd.

"Saito, where are we going?" she asked as she realized that they are getting further from the crowd.

"A special place," he stated. "Come on, it's not far."

They continued their walk further to the edge of the beach where no one else was present. As they reached at what seems like a rocky cliff, they found a small cave which was slightly hidden. Saito leads Louise into the cave through the small entrance. The cave was dark, but the ray of the sun that come through the entrance was enough to allow them to see the interior of the cave.

Louise observed the place, trying to figure out what's so special about the cave that Saito wanted to show her. The cave itself wasn't interesting in any way. It looks like an ordinary cave. Then Louise looked towards the walls, that's when she noticed that the writings that filled the entire cave. She observed closer and realized that the writings were actually names of people. All of them seems to be written in pairs, and some had a heart shaped symbol around them.

"Who are all these people?" she asked as she looks at the names.

"Those are the name of lovers," Saito answered. "You see, a long time ago, a couple found this place and inscribed their names on the cave walls. Since then, a lot of couples come here every now and then, and did the same thing, believing that if they inscribed their names on the wall, they will be together for their entire life. It's... an old legend of the beach."

"That sounds romantic... Does it work?"

"Who knows? But it was kinda popular back then. So I thought of writing our name here."

"Hmm. I would love that."

Saito searched the ground to find a sharp stone. As soon as he found one, he tried looking for an empty spot on the wall, but most of the wall was already full with the name of other lovers.

"Saito, Saito! Look here!" Louise pointed to a section on the corner, her voice filled with excitement as if she had just made a new discovery.

When Saito looks towards where she was pointing, he understands why she was enthusiastic about it. There was an empty spot there, but what catches their attention was the name on top of the empty spot.

"HIRAGA RYUJI X SAKURAI YUNO," Saito read the name.

"Is that, mom and dad?" Louise asked.

"No doubt about that." It was obvious to Saito, who it belongs to. Most people usually write the first alphabet of their name or at most their first name which makes them anonymous. Since his parents wrote their full name, it's easily recognizable.

"Well, there's an empty spot down there, maybe they kept it for us," Louise pointed out.

"Possibly, now time to inscribe our name and let me guess, you want the full name too, right?"

She nodded to his question. He had expected that his parent's writing would influence her. He started his work on the wall, carefully inscribing their names on it. In around 5 minutes, Saito finally finished with his work and look at it proudly.

HIRAGA SAITO X LOUISE VALLIERE

"Wait, why do you write my name as Valliere?" she asked.

"The people who usually came here are still unmarried, so they don't have the same family name. That's why I wrote it like this using your name before we're married. It's still your name doesn't it?"

"Hmm... I suppose that's true. But, that's not my full name."

"W-well, your name is too long, and we need to keep some space for Asuna. Who knows, maybe she will come here too someday."

"True enough," she giggled. "But still, even though you put me as Valliere, I'm still Hiraga, right?"

"Of course. You will always be Hiraga Louise, my truly beloved wife," Saito took the opportunity to peck her cheek.

"Just the cheek?" she timidly asked.

Understand what she meant, Saito went to her tender lips. Together in the cave, they shared a passionate kiss with the sound of waves in the background. After a moment they finally broke off, gazing each other in the eye.

"Let's go back to the beach," he said.

"Hmm." she happily nodded.


	35. Chapter 35: Wedding Photo

**Heyyyyyyy~ Readers! Seems like my previous update received a lot of good response. Thank you for your support! Now, this week's update has finally arrived. Please enjoy!**

 **HELLOOOO KOTANO! There's a lot to talk about today. First, let's talk about the 'yukata festival'. I do have plans to make a chapter about the festival since like you said, it is one the most celebrated events in Japan. I'm still doing some research about the festival since I have never seen that festival in person, but look forward to that one.**

 **Next about the bikini. I also thought of white as well when I first imagined Louise in a bikini since white is pure and Louise is pure-hearted so it kinda matches her. And to be honest, I don't believe in coincidence. I believe in fate and I suppose it was fate that we both had the same idea of Louise in a bikini.**

 **Next one, about your idea of Louise being attracted to Saito. Only when you mentioned it that I realized that I always focused on how Saito thinks about Louise and never about how Louise thinks about Saito. So, yes I liked that idea and I will try to find a scene to put that idea into, but if you already have one, feel free to share it with me.**

 **The last one, I'm a dramatic person myself so I don't mind about you being dramatic. Feel free to post as much as you like. Let us both be dramatic.**

 **I suppose that's all I have to say, so let's get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 35: WEDDING PHOTO**

"And this was when we went for a trip to Hokkaido," Yuno pointed towards a picture. "Saito and Asuna were still little at that time."

"Hokkaido? Where's that?"

"It's-"

From the living room, Saito can hear his mother and his wife conversation. Yuno was showing Louise some of the family photo albums, but Saito didn't have any interest in it since he has already seen those photos plenty of time already.

"Now, let me show you my most precious photo album."

"Ah... t-that. Is that Saito? He's so little."

"That's nothing yet, take a look at this."

"Wow... so cute~."

'Wait, what is she showing her?' Saito thought. From afar, he can see a light tint of pink on Louise's cheek and how her eyes were captivated by the album.

"Now this my favorite photo, it's when we gave him his first bath."

'Wait? My first... bath!?'

Saito immediately rushed to the dining table only to find that his biggest horror had come to reality. Yuno was showing Louise some of his pictures when he was still a baby and most of them featured him in an embarrassing situation and some of them even showed him naked.

"M-mom! Why are you showing her those pictures!?" he immediately snatched the photo album from the table, hiding it from Louise.

"Oh, Saito. No need to be shy," said Yuno. "She's your wife, she deserved to see it."

"D-don't worry Saito, y-you are really cute in those pictures," said Louise with a blush clear on her face.

Louise meant it as a compliment, but it didn't make him feel any better. This wasn't the first time his mother showed that special album to someone else. Just thinking about that makes him feel more embarrassed.

"Please, show her something else!" he demanded.

"Fine, I won't show her those. Can you please hand that back?"

"No, I'm holding on to this," he clenched the album hard.

Saito stays put on the table to ensure that his mother didn't have another special album of him. In the end, he also joined in the photo viewing. As they went through the albums, a particular white album caught Louise's attention.

"Mom, what is that album?"

"Ah, it's my wedding album." Yuno opened the album and placed it in front of her. "My, I can't believe it has been so long."

"Mom, you're so beautiful," Louise complimented as she looks at the picture featuring Yuno in a wedding dress.

"Yeah, you're really beautiful back then," Saito commented as well.

"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful now, Saito?" Yuno shot a glare towards him.

"Wait, no, no I-I didn't mean that. You're still gorgeous, mom," Saito held his hand up in defense. "Hey look, that's dad. He looks smart in a tux," he quickly changed the topic.

"Ah yes, I still remembered. Did you know? He was really nervous that day. He sweated a lot and he stuttered when he was saying 'I do'. We had to repeat it 3 times before he managed to say it correctly."

The Hiragas laughed together as Yuno told the stories about their wedding day and showed them the photos of the memorable day. While they were deep in the story, Yuno suddenly thought of something.

"Wait, didn't you take any pictures on your wedding day? I would love to see Louise in a wedding dress."

"Well camera didn't exist in Halkeginia mom, so we didn't have any pictures that day," answered Saito.

"Wedding photo..." Louise mumbled to herself, which only Yuno managed to catch on.

"Um... mom? Can I hold on to this album, for a while?" asked Louise.

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

Louise excused herself as she went upstairs with the album in hand. When she was gone from view, Yuno looked towards Saito.

"Saito, do you notice it?"

"Hmm? Notice what?"

"I guess that's a no," Yuno sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

 **[Later that day]**

It was nighttime, Saito and Louise were spending their time in their room after dinner. Saito was reading a manga while Louise was still looking at the wedding album she took before. Saito was pretty sure that she had already flipped through the album a hundred times already. That's when he realized what Yuno meant earlier.

'Did Louise, want a wedding album?'

At that moment, the door was knocked a few times. Saito called whoever it was to come in. The door was opened and it turned out to be Yuno.

"Saito, Louise. You two aren't going to bed yet?"

"We were about to, in a few more minutes," Louise answered.

"Do you need something mom?" asked Saito.

"Yes, could you come for a second Saito?"

Saito exited the room, closing the door behind him and followed his mother to a corner away from his room.

"I have something for you," Yuno produced a business card from her pocket and handed it to Saito. "Tomorrow take Louise to that place. I already handled everything."

"Wait this place is-"

"Did you figure it out?" asked Yuno, hoping he had noticed.

"Yeah, I already notice it. So this is for us?"

"Who else? Make sure you two had fun okay."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

* * *

 **[The next day]**

"Ne Saito, where are we going?" asked Louise as Saito suddenly asked her out first thing in the morning. She enjoys going out with him, but she felt like today was too sudden.

"Someplace," Saito answered briefly as he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination which was a medium-sized building. Louise looks up to the signboard on top of the building and her eyes went wide open when she read what was written on it.

"Wedding Studio?"

Before she could say anything more, Saito pulled her into the building not wanting to waste any more time. They were then greeted by the receptionist at the counter.

"Welcome, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Hiraga Saito we had an appointment here."

"An appointment? Let me check-"

"Don't worry Yuko. I got this."

A woman later appeared. She has a blond girl with a pair of sky blue eyes and light skin complexion. From first glance, Saito assumed she was a foreigner and seeing how the receptionist lightly bows to her, she might be the owner of the studio.

"Hiraga Saito and Hiraga Louise, right?" the woman asked.

The two nodded in response.

"I'm Fujishima Catherine. You can call me Catherine. I was expecting you two."

"Fujishima?" said Saito.

"Yes, I'm half-Japanese if you wanted to know."

"Ah, that explains it. You said you were expecting us?"

"That's right. Don't worry, Yuno told me everything."

Now Saito and Louise was worried, they wondered how much does she meant by everything. Does Yuno tell her about Halkeginia as well?

"Um... everything?"

"Yes, she told me how you two eloped after Louise's parents wanted to marry her to someone else which is why you didn't have a wedding photo. Ah~ your story was so romantic, I couldn't get over it."

The two were glad that their secret was not revealed. However, they were also curious on what story did Yuno told her to hide their true secret, but they figured it would be best not to know.

"So... Catherine-san. You are going to take our photo?" asked Saito.

"Ah, yes. I had everything set up," Catherine clapped her hands and two staff appeared from the back. "Please take them to the changing room."

"Yes, miss Catherine," The staff then lead Saito and Louise separately to their changing room.

* * *

Saito got himself a white tuxedo, complete with the shoes and all. He wanted to make sure he was dressing the same way he was during his wedding with Louise. The tux was the closest one they got so he had to make do. However, he felt like there was something missing.

"Err... excuse me?" Saito called the staff. "Do you by some chance has a cape in store?"

"A cape? Ah~ I see... You intend to go for the nobility like theme. Those are quite popular these days. Hold up, I get one for you."

The staff went to the back to search for a cape. After a while, he returned with a black cape to compliment Saito's tuxedo.

"Is this one fine?" asked the staff as he handed the cape to Saito.

"Yes, thank you," Saito put the cape on and double-check his attire to ensure that he look completely fine for the photo shoot. As he was certain that he was ready, he went out of the dressing room and waited for Louise.

"The bride is ready~," Catherine appeared from a corner. "Come out Louise. Show the world how beautiful you are."

Louise walked out of the dressing room with her wedding dress. Like Saito, she also tried finding a dress that was similar to the one she wore before. As soon as Saito saw her, his mouth went wide open. This was the second time he saw Louise in a wedding dress, but like during their wedding day, he still feels that she looks like an angel who had just come down from heaven.

"Saito... You're staring too much," Louise shyly spoke, her cheeks red.

"You're so pretty, Louise." said Saito.

"A-am I?"

"Hmm, he nodded. I'm so glad I made you my wife."

"T-thank you... You look really handsome too... like a prince."

"O-oh! Re-really?" now it was his turn to blush.

"Ahem!" Catherine cleared her throat awakening the two from their moment. "That was cute, but if you two are done flirting, let's start the photo shoot shall we?

They both nodded at the same time before following her into a studio. The lighting, the background, and all the necessary equipment were already in place. However, there were no one else in the room except the three of them.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" asked Saito.

"There's none," answered Catherine. "I like to be alone with my client so I won't get distracted. Besides, you two might feel uncomfortable if so many people are watching you."

"I suppose that's true," said Louise, agreeing with Catherine.

Catherine went to prepare the camera and instructed Saito and Louise to take their place in the background that had been prepared.

"Ok," Catherine spoke. "Let's start with something simple. Saito wrapped your arms around Louise, and Louise looks up to Saito when he hugs you."

The two did as they were instructed and formed an awkward smiled. They were nervous since this is the first time they went to a photo shoot.

"Hmm... don't be too stiff. Try to relax more," as soon as Catherine said that she started to take a few photos of them.

Saito and Louise tried to stay relaxed as the blond woman took their photos. They barely even started, but they were already sweating due to nervousness.

"Ok, you two. Let's get to the next pose. Louise you..."

As time passed, Catherine keeps giving the lovers pose after pose to enact according to a specific scene people would find at a wedding. The sound of shutters was heard all the time in the room as Catherine took the couple's photo.

"Now Saito, carry Louise. Bridal style," Catherine instructed.

Saito scooped Louise off her feet and did what he was instructed, "Like this?"

"That's right. And Louise wraps your arms around Saito's neck."

"Like this?"

"Okay, now gaze into each other's eyes. Yes, just like that," Catherine starts pressing the button on her camera again taking the scene in front of her.

"Saito," Louise whispered. "This is getting pretty tiring."

"Hey, don't worry. We will be done in a little while. Just hold on kay?"

"Hmm." She nodded.

"Alright, you can put her down," said Catherine. "Wow, I got lots of good pictures today."

"So is that all?" asked Louise hopefully as she wasn't sure if she could handle it any longer.

"Nope, not yet. We still need to have the most important photo of a wedding."

"Which is?" asked Saito.

"Isn't it obvious? The kiss of oath, what else?"

"K-k-k-kiss!?" Saito and Louise shouted in unison.

"Yes, a kiss scene. That shouldn't be much of a surprise."

"Do we have to?" asked Louise reluctantly.

"Of course, dear. I'm sure you two have kissed lots before. I just need one kiss scene and we're done."

The two knows that she was right, so they couldn't argue about it. They shared a short glance before nodding, agreeing on the matter.

"Just one kiss scene okay," Louise spoke.

"Yes, yes. Now go ahead and kiss. Just pretend that I'm not here."

The two took their position still a bit reluctant about the idea of letting their kiss being photographed. When Catherine gave them the cue, they leaned towards the other sharing a brief kiss. As soon as they heard the shutter, they quickly broke off. However, Catherine was not satisfied with the result.

"Um... You two, can you do that again?"

"Again?"

"Yes, just one more time."

The two leaned in again and like the previous one, they broke apart after Catherine snapped their pictures, but she was still unsatisfied.

"No, no, no. That's no good," Catherine shook her head. "Where's the love? The passion? The energy of the youth? I can't see any of it."

"S-so... what should we do then?" asked Louise.

"It's not about what you do, it's about what you feel."

Saito and Louise were confused. They were not sure how Catherine wanted them to kiss especially when they were too embarrassed to let their kiss being photographed. Meanwhile, Catherine was deep in thought to find the solution.

"Ah, I have an idea," Catherine spoke up. "Ok you two, face each other and gaze deep into each other's eyes."

The two did as they were instructed, wondering what Catherine had in mind.

"Now, think about the first time you fell in love with each other," Catherine spoke with a soft tone.

As the two listened to Catherine's words, the memories of their first meeting came to them and how they had fallen in love at first sight.

"Think about those times when you are extremely happy with each other, but can't explain why."

They remembered the time they spend together, which had become a part of their precious memories. How they spend each passing days in each other companies and how they heart fluttered when they were together.

"Remember all the hardships you had to face to get you this far."

They recall all the adventures they had. The times when they had to face a terrible conflict and when they almost lost each other in the process.

"Now, think about the time when you first exchanged the words of love with each other."

At that time, the boat at the lake came back to their mind. That's when Saito confessed his feelings to Louise, who reciprocate his feelings even though she didn't admit it at the time. They remembered how they kiss and became more than a familiar and a master.

The lovers gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. All the wonderful memories they shared together were flashing in their mind along with their strong love for each other.

"And now... KISS."

The lovers slowly leaned in and melted their lips in a passionate kiss, letting out the feelings they had to the other. Saito wrapped his arms around Louise's waist while Louise wrapped her arms around Saito's neck, pulling each other deeper into the kiss.

At that moment, the sound of shutters can be heard, but the lovers were too lost in their kiss to notice it. After what seems like minutes, hours, or maybe years, they finally broke apart, leaving a thin bridge of saliva still connecting their lips. As they tried to catch their breath after the kiss, they heard a clapping sound from their side.

"BRAVO! Now that's what I call a kiss. Oh~ Yuno will definitely love this photo," Catherine cheered in joy.

The lovers face immediately turned bright red. They had completely forgotten that she was there and the fact that she took a picture of them kissing so passionately only added to the embarrassment.

"D-d-delete the picture!" Saito and Louise shouted in unison.

"Oh~ come on. No need to be shy about it, it's an amazing picture. In fact, if I post this somewhere, I might win an award."

"Absolutely not!"

"It's a joke. A joke. Don't worry, nobody else is going to see it. Well, except your family of course."

Saito facepalmed himself. If his mother got her hands on that photo, she might even frame it and placed it in the living room which would be a lot more embarrassing than the photo of him as a baby. However, he couldn't deny the fact that it was indeed a beautiful picture.

"Can you... promise to delete the data after you print it out?" requested Saito.

"S-Saito! You're letting her have it!?" Louise protested.

"Well, it's a good picture and I... guess I wanted it in our album too."

"You... ah, fine," she sighed admitting defeat. "I do... like the photo too... a little. Just make sure to delete the data after you're done."

"Don't worry, I'm a professional. My client's feeling is my top priority," Catherine declared it proudly. "Ah, wait, there's another scene we need to take."

"Another one?" Saito sighed. "What scene is it?"

"It's the... Bed scene!"

"B-b-b-bed scene!?" the two stuttered with their cheeks red.

"Yes, the bed scene. The moment when you finally became one in body and soul. Now get undressed and then we wi-"

"W-w-what? Are you serious!?" asked Saito.

"I don't want to get naked in front of a camera!" Louise stated.

While Saito and Louise were panicking with their faces red, Catherine burst out into a round of laughter.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. I'm just joking. Oh~ you should see your faces."

Saito and Louise both let out a breath of relief. For a moment there, they thought she was serious about it.

"Okay, you two, I guess that's all. Go get changed and wait at the counter. This might take a while."

* * *

Here's your wedding album, I put a lot of effort into this one you know," Catherine handed the album to Louise who was so excited about it. She quickly flips the pages and examined the photos that had been taken earlier.

"Waa~" Her eyes were glued to the album while Saito took a look at the photo from behind her. Even he was amazed by the photos.

"Wow, you're really a professional Catherine-san," Saito complimented

"Hehe, didn't I told you, I'm a full-fledged professional. Heck, I'm the one who took your mother's wedding photo."

"Wait? You took my mom's photo? But that was 25 years ago..."

"I have been in this business for a long time, you know. I was still a rookie back then and Yuno was my first client. She even tasked me with your wedding photo even before you were born. I thought I would be doing Asuna's first, but you never know with fate, right?"

"I suppose so. Anyway, thanks' for today Catherine-san."

"Hmm," Louise nodded. "Thank you for this."

"It's a small deal. I'm always delighted to help couples like you two."

"Thank you very much Catherine-san," the two lightly bowed to her before excusing themselves.

* * *

As they were walking home, Louise had a bright smile on her face. She was tremendously happy that she couldn't get rid of her smile.

"Someone's really happy," Saito teased.

She only giggled in response as she clenched the album closer to her chest as if was her most important treasure in the world.

'Now, I have my own wedding album,' Louise happily thought to herself.


	36. Chapter 36: Steamy Bath (Lemon)

**Hello readers! Wow, seems like I got a lot of things to say, so let's go by it one by one. Review by review, person by person.**

 **[To kotano,]**

 **Firstly, having babies huh? You don't have to worry because I didn't have any plan on making Louise pregnant anytime soon. Maybe it will happen by the end of the story which I still didn't know when since I myself don't know how long would this story go. However, one thing for sure, they still have plenty of long nights to go so you don't need to worry.**

 **Secondly, about the maid outfit. I like maid outfit, both in anime and reality, but having Louise cleaning the house while wearing one is quite odd. There's also the question on how she actually got a maid outfit. Besides, I didn't exactly want Louise to be an expert in household chores like Siesta. I just want her to know most of the basics and help out once in a while. Still, I like that imagination of yours, especially when it leads to Saito to become aroused and then they... Well, you know the rest.**

 **Thirdly, you gave lots good ideas to me. When I thought about it, the dinner, midnight movie and love hotel can be joined into one amazing idea so I will use that one. I will also make a moonlight date which would be separated from the night date. I already made a dance chapter before, not sure if I'm gonna make another. And Louise having a dirty dream in the morning and Saito help to relieve her. It was an amazing idea, but I prefer having it go the other way around with Saito being the one who have the dirty dream because I think it would be easier to make. However, I will give more thoughts to it, see if I can form the scene in my head. Still, thank you for all the amazing ideas. My idea list have just got longer and longer.**

 **Oh, and you did say that out loud.**

 **[To smithpj,]**

 **You said about having the girls to see the album. If you meant Saito's baby album, I don't think Louise would allow that. If it's their wedding album, then seeing how they react and how they would be jealous about it is going to be pretty interesting. However, in this story I didn't intend them to have them to return to Halkeginia so I'm sorry about that.**

 **[To Iamadog,]**

 **Having the family see their album, I think I will leave that to you guys own imagination. It's my story, but my readers can have their own imagination on what happened between the gap of chapters.**

 **[To Jn512,]**

 **Not sure what you meant, but I do intend to make the water park a date.**

 **Okay, I think that's all. If I missed anything, please let me know. Now let's get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 36: STEAMY BATH (Lemon)**

"Haaa... So hot... So hot..."

It was in the middle of a bright summer day in Japan. According to the news, the current week would be the hottest days in summer this year and for Louise, this was almost unbearable. There was summer back in Halkeginia, but the magical world was still unaffected by issues such as global warming or the thinning of the ozone layer which makes its summer not particularly hot.

"Why is Japan so hot?" Her whole body was sweating even though she was sitting in front of an electric fan. The sudden shift of climate seriously affected her since she had just been in Japan for less than 3 months, so she still hasn't properly adapt to the weather.

"Uh... any time longer and I would melt."

When she felt like she couldn't bear the heat anymore, Louise went upstairs to the room which she shared with Saito. She intended to escape the heat by using a traditional method that mankind had long used since the beginning of time, with water. Louise removed all her clothes, then immediately went into the bathroom and turn the faucet in the bathtub.

Cold water slowly filled the bathtub while Louise eagerly waits, as she wanted to cool herself as soon as possible. When everything was ready, she dips her foot into the water. The contact with the cold water sent shivers up her body as she put another foot into the bathtub before slowly lowering her entire body into the cold, refreshing water.

"Haa~ This feels like heaven."

She lay back in the bathtub, relaxing her body while washing away the summer's heat. She grabs a bottle of soap and poured it on her hand before scrubbing parts of her body. Even though she entered the bath for the sole purpose of escaping the heat, for her it was important that she made herself clean while she was at it. She gently rubs her hand onto her body, then down to her legs. After thinking she was sufficiently clean, she laid her back in the bathtub, relaxing her body while enjoying the chilly water.

"Haa~ I don't feel like coming out."

As time passes, the cold weather makes Louise felt sleepy so she decided to take a nap in the bathtub before coming out to face the heat outside. She closed her eyes, slowly letting herself fall into slumber.

* * *

"Man, it's hot..."

Downstairs, Saito entered the house having just returned from running some errands. His clothes were drenched in sweat as he had been walking under the heat of the sun. He lay down on the couch, tired and hot.

"Wow... I never remembered Japan being this hot."

He tried fanning himself with a newspaper he found on the table, but it was useless in this agonizing heat. His body was still sweating non-stop making him feel really uncomfortable as his body felt sticky and he smells pretty bad with the sweat and all.

"I need a bath."

Getting up from the couch, Saito head upstairs to his room. He opened his wardrobe to fetch a towel before removing his drenched clothes, leaving them on the floor. He wraps the towel around his waist, then casually walks into the bathroom oblivious to the fact that someone else was in there.

* * *

Louise was awoken from her short nap when she heard the door creak as if someone was entering the bathroom. At first she thought she was imagining things, but she later heard a familiar voice.

"Nothing beats the heat than a cold bath."

"Wait, is that?" Louise turned her head and saw someone at the front of the door, walking towards her while still hasn't noticed her presence.

"Alright, time to... Eh?" the person finally noticed Louise and blankly stared at her.

"Ah..."

"Ah..."

The atmosphere turned into a silent one as Louise's pink eyes met Saito's blue eyes. Both keep looking at each other without a single reaction as if their mind failed to process the matter in hand.

...

...

...

"KYAA!"

Louise was the first to react, immediately covering her chest with her hand, then submerged her body into the water, hiding her naked body from his view.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't know you're in here!" Saito apologized while partially covering his eyes with his hand.

"Y-you... Pervert! You do know I'm in here didn't you!?" Louise scolds him, still hiding her body.

"No, I don't! I really don't!" he tried defending himself. Although when he think back, he did notice that Louise's clothes was lying on the floor of his room, but he didn't think much of it at first.

Louise still hides her body in the water while glaring towards Saito, trying to intimidate him to leave. That's when she realized that Saito was half-naked with only his lower part was covered with a towel while his body was in plain view. He was not exactly muscular, but he does have some muscle at some parts of his body which was the results of his sword training. Louise stared at his fine body, unable to take her eyes off him while she felt something rose inside her.

"L-look I'm sorry... I will leave," he turned around, heading towards the door.

"W-wait!"

Before Saito could take a step away, Louise suddenly grabs his arm preventing him from leaving. He turned to look at her, but was then caught by surprise by an arousing sight. She was currently standing up which results in her upper part of the body to came out of the water. There was still some soap covering her body, but he can see her naked figure and the fact that her body was wet only added to the arousal.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered while trying to divert his gaze from her body.

Louise didn't say anything as she was at a lost right now. The action of stopping him was spontaneous, she herself didn't know why she did it. However, there was one thing she was really sure about.

"Don't leave."

"Huh?" Saito looks back at her, confused with what she said.

"I-I-I..." She was once again at a loss of words. The words came out of nowhere and she was now panicking as she tried to figure out something to be said. Eventually she came out with the first thing that came to her mind.

"D-D-Do you want me... T-t-to wash your back?"

"E-eh~!?" Now Saito was a lot more confused.

Louise deeply blushed as she realized what she just said. She took some time to think properly and formed a proper sentence before speaking further.

"You came to t-take a bath, right?"

Saito nods to the question more times than necessary.

"S-so I thought you might need some help and I-I... uh... M-maybe I can help to wash your back."

Saito blinked a few times as he can't believe what he just heard. "You didn't mind I'm bathing with you?"

"N-not at all," she shook her head. "I'm just a little surprised earlier. I-I mean... It's normal for married couples to take a bath together, right?" she looks at him while she rationalized everything with her face red.

Not knowing what to say, Saito nods again, agreeing with her. He was also blushing with the idea of bathing with her and having her wash his back.

"W-what are you waiting for? Go sit over there."

Saito was still caught by surprise by this sudden turn of events, but he still followed her instruction. He took a small stool from the edge of the room, then took a seat at the designated spot. Louise step out from the tub, a bottle of soap in her hand. She moved to Saito's back and pour some of the soap on her hand.

When she was about to rub his back, an idea pops into her head. It was a perverted idea, but she knew Saito would like it and it might make her job easier. She took a few deep breaths to psyched herself and calmed her heart for what she was about to do while Saito was still waiting for her.

"Louise, are you okay? I can leave if you want," said Saito as he was worried if Louise felt anxious with the idea of bathing together even though she's the one who suggest it.

"I-I'm fine. Just wait a little," she reassured him.

Taking a few more deep breaths, Louise strengthens her resolve. She picks up the bottle and poured the soap all over her body, rubbing it around her chest and her stomach as she prepared herself.

"Saito, don't move okay."

As soon as she said that, Louise put her arms around his neck and rubbed her soap covered body against his back. Saito was shocked by the sudden, unfamiliar sensation and looked back over his shoulder only to find Louise rubbing his back with her naked figure. Surprised, he jolted away from her, making Louise lose her hold on him.

"B-baka... I told you not to move..." she was frustrated.

"S-sorry..." Saito returned to his place still having a hard time believing that Louise was about to make one his dirty fantasies become reality.

Louise held him firmly this time, not wanting to have him suddenly moving again. She then continued cleaning his back with her special technique. She slowly rubbed her chest all over his back not leaving a single spot uncleaned.

Meanwhile, Saito was fighting back his growing urges. The way Louise sexily rubs his back feels really nice that his body shivers from the sensation of her warmth and her skin. He can also feel her erect nipples touching him, testing his ability to stay calm.

After a few minutes, Louise stopped washing his back as she felt that it was already clean enough. She then moves to the front, giving Saito a full view of her wet, nude body. Without saying anything, she sat on Saito's lap and placed her hands on his shoulder, making Saito wondered what she was planning this time.

"I... need to wash the front..." she said.

Saito nodded as he understands and prepared himself for more blissful experience.

Louise linked her arms around his neck and did the same motion on his chest as she did on his. Saito was grinning like a total pervert, as he felt her radiating warmth against his chest. He want's to cuddle her, but Louise forbids him as it will make it difficult for her to move.

"Ah! I forgot!" She quickly pulled away from his chest.

"What is it?" Saito asked, feeling a little sad that she stopped.

"I... forgot to wash your face," she said timidly.

"My... face?"

Leaning herself upwards, Louise pressed her chest towards Saito's face. She gently rubs his face with her chest while her hands played with his black hair as if attempting to clean it as well. Afraid the soap might get into his eyes, Saito shut his eyelids as Louise work on cleaning his face.

With his eyes closed, Saito could feel Louise's nipples brushing against his lips every time she moved her chest around his face. Driven by desire, he sticks his tongue out trying to catch her nipple. As soon as he felt one close, he quickly licks it and put his mouth around it to suck, but before he has the opportunity to do so, Louise pulled her chest away from him. She then splashed some water to his face to clean the leftover soap before looking gleefully at him.

"Seems like I need to wash the mouth too."

She leans forward, catching his lips. Using her tongue, she reached all the area in his mouth while sucking greedily on his tongue. Saito was not even fighting back, letting her dominate his mouth for her cleaning. After a while she pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips.

"Okay... it's clean now."

Louise continued back where she left on his chest, slowly rubbing her body against him while her hands busily washed his arms, feeling his muscles. Saito had to control himself from moaning as he felt her body rubbing against his making him feel sexually stimulated.

"S-S-Saito," she suddenly spoke.

"Hmm...?"

"I need to clean the lower part too. Don't move okay."

Before he could say anything, Louise pulled the towel off his waist revealing his member which was already hard as steel. Louise gasped to the sight. She had expected that he had become hard, but his erection was larger than she had ever seen before. Still, Louise steady herself and proceed to grip his member.

"Saito, I'm going to wash it now, okay."

After he gave her a nod Louise start stroking it properly cleaning the place. She was not exactly sure on how to clean a man's member since this was her first time doing so and his member was the only one she had ever seen in her life. Not knowing what to do, she just moved her hand up and down his firm rod.

"Ah... Louise, that feels good...," Saito moaned as jolts of pleasure ran up his body. Louise was inexperienced in giving a handjob, but that doesn't make the sensation any less pleasurable for Saito.

Seeing his reaction, Louise knew she was doing it right and this encouraged her to continue her work. She slowly rubs his member touching every spot that needs cleaning from top to bottom. Feeling a little bolder, she moved her hand to clean the head.

"Oh! T-that spot... ah...," Saito held his head back as Louise touches his sensitive spot.

Louise gently rubs the swollen head. Once in a while, she would tease the small hole in the end making him moan louder. As she continued rubbing, she realized that she forgot about one more place to clean. She reached out her left hand and grasp the small sack underneath Saito's member.

"Oh... Ah... T-this is too much...," Saito was going mad with pleasure as Louise played with his balls while stroking his hard member. He entered the bathroom only wanting a bath, but he never expected that he would receive such an amazing treatment from Louise. A handjob after a body wash, it was too much that he could hardly contain himself anymore as he felt like he was ready to erupt at any time.

"L-Louise... If you keep doing that... I'm gonna... Kuh!"

Unable to sustain the pleasure any longer, Saito finally ejaculates, shooting his seeds into the air, which landed on the floor creating a small puddle of cum. Louise smiled to the sight, feeling proud that she managed to get him to come only by using her hands.

"Seems like you're all clean. Then it's my turn."

* * *

After Saito received the best washing of his life, the two of them switch roles with Saito being the one to wash Louise's back. Using his hands, he gently scrubs every inch of her body.

"It's really smooth."

Maybe it's because she was a noble, but Louise's have a very nice body which seems to have been given a proper care. Her skin was fair and smooth like the skin of a baby. Not even a single scar or flaws were visible, making her body perfect in his view. Saito makes sure his movements were gentle as he didn't want to ruin her beautiful body in any way.

"Saito... y-you need to wash the front too," Louise spoke in a shy tone.

Following her orders, Saito encircled his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He then moved his hand to her chest and grope her tiny breast, making her squealed in surprise. He gently fondles them before using his fingers to play with her nipples.

"Ah... Yes, like that..."

As Saito fondles her chest, Louise felt herself getting aroused every time he moved his hands. She did got wet when she was cleaning his body, especially when she was cleaning his hard member, but the water and soap managed to hide it from his knowledge. However, if Saito keeps doing this to her, she might come at any time.

With his left hand cupping and fondling her chest, Saito slides his right hand down to her stomach slowly rubbing it around. Not stopping there, he went further downwards to her special place. He drew a circle around it a few times as if to tease her before inserting his finger. That's when he realized that she was wet.

"*Gasp* S-Saito... that place..."

"Hehe... seems like you're really dirty here," he whispered to her ear.

As soon as he said that, Saito stirred Louise's insides with his finger. He then added another finger and continued pumping his fingers as he could feel her pussy walls tightening around it. His left hand was also doing its best by fondling her breast and teased her nipples while keeping to switch from one breast to another. While he work her body with his hands, Saito kissed her neck, sucking it to his heart's content.

"S-Saito, so good... Don't stop... Don't stop..." Being stimulated from 3 different places at the same time, it was Louise's turn to be driven mad with pleasure. She left her body to his care as her pleasure was rising.

Hearing her sweet moans and smelling her fresh scent added to Saito own arousal, making him move his hands faster, sending waves of pleasure to her. It didn't take long for Louise to feel her orgasm nearing.

"Saito... this feels good. I'm coming... I'm coming!" she finally came, drenching Saito's hand with her love juice. When her orgasm stopped, Saito observed his handiwork and lick her juice off his hands.

"I think I'm clean too. Saito you- ah!"

When Louise turned around, Saito suddenly pinned her down to the floor as his erection has grown again and he wanted more of her.

"C-cold," Louise squealed as her skin touches the cold, hard floor.

'Cold? Ah, she must meant the floor.'

Being a gentleman, Saito picks up the towel he had worn earlier and lay it behind Louise, giving her a comfortable place to lay down.

"Comfy enough?" he smirked as he asked her.

"We just got cleaned up and now we're going to get dirty again," she sighed. "No matter, we can clean up again after this." She wraps her arms around his neck and peck his lips, hinting that she was ready for him.

Receiving her consent, Saito poked her entrance a few times before thrusting deep inside her with one swift motion causing Louise to gasp. The water and soap mixed together had become a nice lubricant allowing easy penetration.

"Damn, this is so... nice," the warmths of Louise's pussy feels extremely nice in the coldness of the bathroom that Saito felt like he wanted to come as soon as he's inside, but he held on to it.

Saito start moving his hips, pushing in and out of her in a steady motion with his eyes stared deeply into hers. He leaned towards her and put his arms around her before passionately kissing her. A tongue battle occurred between the two as their bodies rub against each other. Louise also moved her hips in motion with him, giving both of them more pleasure. After a while, Louise came first as she was overwhelmed with pleasure while Saito keep thrusting. When he felt his ejaculation nearing, an idea came to him. Louise might not like it, but he wanted to do it at least once.

He pulled out of her, stroked himself a few times and sprayed his cum all over her body. Louise yelps as she felt her warm seeds making contact with her body. When Saito's ejaculation stopped, Louise chest was covered with white liquid that leaks down to the floor creating an erotic sight for Saito.

"B-baka... Why did you come all over me?" she complained. "You can just come inside."

"Sorry," he sheepishly grins at her as he enjoyed the view.

"Uhh... I hope it can be easily washed off," with a pout she went to the nearby shower and turned the shower on. She's not really angry, but she likes to have his cum in her than on her. She rinsed herself, attempting to get rid of the cum from her body.

Seeing how the water flows down her small frame up from her head all down to her tender legs as she washed the cum over her body, Saito couldn't stop himself from getting another erection. He sneakily went to her back with his hands ready to touch her. However Louise suddenly turned around, catching him by surprise, but it didn't weaken his resolve.

Saito pinned her body to the walls . His hands slowly explored her body, touching each side of her. Louise moaned as she felt his warm hands on her skin again.

"Seems like somebody hasn't had enough," Louise teased as she felt aroused by his touch.

"I could never get enough of you."

As they were showered by the cold water, the two started touching each others body as if to clean each other. Louise slides her hand down to cope Saito's member which was ready for more action. She leads it to her entrance before giving Saito a nod, allowing him to enter her again.

Not wasting even a second longer, Saito penetrated her again. He began to thrust himself into her bringing them both back to the world of pleasure. Louise was sandwiched between the wall and her lover, but it was not entirely uncomfortable since she could feel Saito's comforting warmth pressing her. As Saito keeps pounding hard into her, Louise's legs start to shiver as she was losing her strength to keep standing still. Noticing this, Saito decided to give her a hand. He grabbed her legs and lift it up to his waist.

"Wrap your legs around me," he commanded.

Louise did as he said, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Saito then grabbed her by the butt, lifting her up and against the wall, allowing Louise to put her weight on him. She was light so Saito didn't have any problem to support her.

After making sure she was comfortable, he starts thrusting in and out of her again. Louise wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head there as being in the current position makes the sex feels better as she could feel him getting deeper inside her.

"Saito... You're amazing... G-go faster!"

"As you wish, my love."

Saito speeded up his thrust going in and out of her as she continued moaning. Louise leaned into Saito's face, then engage in a full-blown make out session while their bodies keep rocking each other. They moaned into each other's mouth as they swapped their saliva. The sounds of liquids being exchanged and their sex organs rubbing together were echoed from the walls of the bathroom which elevates their arousal.

"L-Louise I'm coming!"

"I-I'm coming too. Ah...!"

Both reached their climax as they hold each other close enjoying their orgasm. This time Saito released his seeds into her filling her insides with thick white liquid. Some of the semen spilled to the floor due to her womb being full with his cum. As they catch their breath, they took a good look at each other.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

They leaned forward, engaging in a soft passionate kiss while they continued embracing each other with their bodies still joined together.

* * *

"Haa... This feels like heaven," Louise stated.

"It really does," agreed Saito.

The two were relaxing together in the bath, cooling their bodies after their steamy session earlier. The bathtub was small, but it was enough for them as Louise was resting her back on Saito's chest.

"You know, I have been in this bathtub for like a thousand times already, but today is the best bath I ever had," said Saito.

"R-really...? I-if you want, we could do this every day."

"Every... day?" now he was grinning like a pervert with his mind filled with dirty thoughts of another steamy session in the bathroom.

"I-I meant, taking a bath together! N-not about having sex in the bath!" she corrected herself when she noticed his grin.

Hearing that, Saito was a little disappointed, but having a bath with Louise was a tempting offer already. Especially if she would give him the body wash and hopefully her special handjob as well.

"B-but... if it's once in a while... then it's okay for sex too," she corrected herself further as she also wanted the steamy session as well.

Now he was grinning again, "I would love that"

They stayed in the bathtub while making small conversation while helping to wash each other bodies. As time passes, Saito start feeling like they had been here for too long.

"Hey, don't you think we should get out soon? We have been here for like... an hour, maybe?" asked Saito.

"Uh... I don't feel like going out yet, it's hot out there," Louise replied. "You never told me that Japan would be this hot."

"How would I know that this year would be hot like this. Still the news said next week would be less hot so we just need to hold on a little longer.

"I don't think I could hold on much longer..."

"Well, I talked with dad, and we thought about installing air conditioner in the house. That should keep us cool."

"Er... what's an air conditioner?" she asked curiously.

"It's a machine that helps to cool the air in a room. It works kinda like a refrigerator," he briefly explained.

"Like the refrigerator? So... that means, the house will be cooler and ice will form?"

"N-Not to the point of having ice, but yes the house will be cooler," he corrected her. "Still, dad said it would only be installed in the bedrooms, he didn't want the bills to go up the roof."

"Hmm... I guess that should be sufficient. When will we have it?"

"Dad said it would be tomorrow. Try to hold on till that okay?"

"Haa... I will try... But for now, I want to stay here a little longer. You can leave if you want."

"Heh, not a chance," he wrapped her in his arms, cuddling her.

'Just a little longer' the both of them thought, as they continued they stay in the bathtub, enjoying the water and each other company.


	37. Chapter 37: School Days

**Hello readers! Guess what? The new chapter is here! Before that, let me respond to the reviews.**

 **[To Gak237]**

 **When you said other void mage, I suppose you meant Tiffa or maybe some OC. I think I already said this like a few times already that I want to focus solely on Saito and Louise plus the Hiraga family. That means no one from Halkeginia will come to Japan and that's final. Thanks for the idea, anyway.**

 **[To Kotano]**

 **A stretcher was brought across the corridor by a group of panic nurses.**

 **"Get out-of-the-way! Get out-of-the-way!"**

 **"Somebody get the doctor!"**

 **They went into a ward where a doctor was waiting.**

 **"What's the problem here?"**

 **"She fainted after reading a fanfic."**

 **"Fanfic? What fanfic!?"**

 **Showed doctor the patient's phone.**

 **"OH MY GOD! This is serious! Prepare her for-"**

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 **"Doctor, vital signs are dropping fast! We're losing her!"**

 **"Dammit! Prepare the defibrillator!"**

 **"Defibrillator ready!"**

 **"1,2,3 Shock!"**

 **BZZZ!**

 **"It's not working! Vital signs still dropping!"**

 **"Again! 1,2,3 Shock!"**

 **BZZZ!**

 **"Doctor it's still dropping!"**

 **"No, no, no..." the doctor fell to his knees. "It's too late... we can't save her anymore."**

 **"Doctor, what are you saying!? You can't give up!"**

 **"It's no use... I'm a failure as a doctor..."**

 **A hooded man appeared out of nowhere.**

 **"Step aside doc. Let me handle this."**

 **"Wait, you are... It can be..."**

 **The hooded man stood next to the patient. He spread his legs apart and slowly clasped his hands.**

 **"HYAAAAA!"**

 **The hooded man released a tremendous aura creating strong winds around the room. He then formed a triangle shape with both his hands and pointed it towards the patient.**

 **"T-that pose! Have you lost your mind!? One wrong move and the entire world would be destroyed!" said the doctor.**

 **"This is the only way to save her!"**

 **The hooded man continued to focus his power in order to save the patient's life. He then began chanting the enchantment that had been passed down upon him from generation to generation.**

 **"I the holder of the absolute control of the world, called upon the amazingness of the anime, the awesomeness of the manga, the greatness of light novels, the pervertness of hentai and the wisdom of the Otakus! Grant me the power to give life to the one in front of me."**

 **The hooded man took a deep breath and yelled to the top of his lungs, "RESURRECTION!"**

 **A faint light appeared in front of his hand and grew brighter each passing second. Meanwhile, his aura had created a strong turbulence in the room, causing windows to shatter, equipment been blown away and the walls and floors to crack. When the light dies down and the aura had stopped, the whole room was in a total mess with only the patient's bed was unscathed. Still shaken with what just happened, the doctor willingly makes his way to the patient's bed only to be surprised with the patient's condition.**

 **"She's- she's ALIVE!"**

 **Please, don't even ask why I wrote that. It just came out of nowhere when I read your review about your condition. I can't even explain why I did it. Anyway, I'm glad you survived your 'condition'. It is a steamy chapter after all and I'm happy you like it and don't worry, more will come in the future.**

 **About what you said about the interview fanfic and quiz, go ahead and post them. I would love to see it.**

 **[To Tsunderefan]**

 **Yes, you really need tissues when reading a lemon. I suggest buying a whole pack of them, trust me you need them.**

 **[To MasterxMaster]**

 **You're welcome and prepare for more updates in the future.**

 **[To daydreamer269]**

 **I will write more and I won't stop writing. Prepare for more!**

 **Okay, this is the longest author notes I ever wrote so let's not make it any longer.**

 **Oh, one last thing, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hopefully this new year would be an amazing one as well**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 37: SCHOOL DAYS**

"That's the place Louise, where I once went to study years ago. It feels like ages since I been here."

"That big building over there? It's a lot bigger than I thought."

While on their way home from a date, they accidentally passed by Saito's old high school. Saito himself had forgotten that his school was in the area until he saw the building, but since they were already there he decided to show her his school. However, since he's no longer a student, he can only show her the building from afar.

"It looks like a nice place," Louise watched over the building, excited to know more about his school.

"It's a pretty well-known school in the area. The entrance exam was a little hard, but I managed to get in somehow. If you want to know, Asuna also went here for her studies." he explained.

"Really?" she looks at him, then back to the building. "Oh... if only we could enter. I really want to see inside."

Saito suddenly made a sly smirk, hinting that he has a bad idea in mind.

"Who says we can't?"

Without saying anything more, Saito led her around the school's fence away from the main entrance. Louise was curious, but she still followed him without any complain. They soon found themselves at a side of the fence directly behind the school building. The area was a little isolated with bushes all around and no nearby buildings except the school itself.

"What are we doing here?" she finally asked as she was getting more curious.

"What else? We're breaking in," he calmly answered with a mischievous smile.

Saito spread the bushes apart revealing a small hole in the fence which seems enough for a person to pass through. He accidentally found the hole during his high school days when he went to fetch a baseball that landed over there. The hole was properly hidden by the bushes, making it difficult to find unless if you look really carefully for it. He never told anyone about this, figuring the hole might come in handy someday.

"Here, if we crawl through we will be inside. I will go first."

"W-wait Saito! Isn't this considered trespassing?"

"It is, now are you coming or not?"

Before she could give a reply, Saito already makes his way through to the other side and was now waiting for her, "Come on Louise, get in."

Louise let out a sigh and put up a faint smile before kneeling to the ground and slowly went through the fence. As soon as she passes, Saito took her hand and lead her into the school building. The main entrance was obviously not a choice since the guard post was nearby, but the school has an entrance which was only usable to the staff. It was always left unlocked in the past and he assumed it will be no different after 2 years and he was right. They slipped through the door and went into the building.

"Saito, is it okay to be here? she asked as she was concerned if they were caught trespassing."

"Don't worry, it's sunday. Only the school guard will be in school at this time and they usually only guard the entrance. Come on, I show you my class."

After a short walk through the silent corridor, they eventually came to a stop in front of a classroom. Saito slides the door open and invited Louise in. It was an ordinary classroom with nothing special to it, but for Saito, this was the place where he once spend time to study, worrying about exams, making friends and various other stuff. He only spends half a year in this class before he was summoned by Louise, but being in the class after so long still makes him feel a little nostalgic.

"This is my classroom. Sorry, was my classroom."

Saito went to a table by the edge of the class, next to the window which used to be his seat 2 years ago. He pulled the chair and took a seat while Louise takes the seat next to him.

"Your classroom is so small. Is this the only one?" she asked as her eyes wander around the class.

"Nah... there are others. This is class 1-1. In this school they have till class 1-5. So they are 5 classrooms, but if you include the second and third years, there's a total of 15 classrooms in this school."

"I see...," she look forward to the blackboard in front of the class. "What do they teach here?"

"Hmm... there's Japanese language, English, mathematics, science, economies, you know various of stuff. Before you ask, there's no magic education here, but there is a magic club."

"Magic... club?"

"Yeah, one of my friend made that club. They do rituals, read ancient books, try to summon a magical creature and all those magical things. They even had a magic circle in the middle of their clubroom, but they were all fakes. No need to take serious of them."

After making small talk about the boring stuff which was about the education system in Japan and how different they are from education in Halkeginia, Saito starts telling Louise of the experience he had back in his school days and how they spend time in schools. He didn't really have much to say about his high school days since his time here was cut short, but he has a lot of stories from his earlier education. Returning the favor, Louise told him some stories from the time before she summoned him. Laughters occasionally filled the room as they continued sharing their stories. After a few more amazing stories, Saito suddenly thought about something.

"Ne Louise, now that we are talking about school, what about your academy? I know we are on a honeymoon, but don't you think we have been here too long? The principal might get mad about this."

Louise suddenly made a surprised expression to his question. She then looks down to the floor as if she was deep in thought before raising her eyes again.

"Umm... Saito, there's something I need to tell you about the academy."

"Huh? What's wrong with the academy?" he stared at her, confused by her sudden seriousness.

Louise took a few deep breath, preparing to reveal a secret which she had long kept from his knowledge.

"Actually, a day before our marriage I...," she hesitated for a second before continuing. "I quit the academy."

Saito was caught by surprise by her confession, "W-what? Why? I thought you like the academy".

"I do.. but, to be honest, I don't think there's any point in staying there."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you before, right? For a mage to learn a new affinity, they must master the affinity they are born with. That means if I want to become a stronger mage and more than a dot mage, I must first master void. But, nobody in the academy knows anything about it. Maybe there's no one the entire world who can teach me anything about void. Me and Tiffa are the only void mage left and she didn't know much about void either."

Saito listened to her without saying anything as he listened patiently to every word she said. Meanwhile, Louise stood from her chair and went to the window, gazing at the scenery outside before looking back at him.

"Then, I thought... Why bother? I already stayed in the academy for 3 years, but my magic hasn't seen much improvement. I used to think that if I work harder, I would get better, but with my void affinity, I don't think working harder would help. If I stayed in the academy, I would only waste everyone's time including mine. So I decided I should quit."

After Louise finished her explanation, Saito still remains expressionless as if he was waiting for her to say something.

"Saito... you're not angry, right? I'm sorry for not telling you about this. I really wanted to tell you before, but I didn't have the opportunity to." Louise looked sadly at him. It was never her intention to hide the matter from him, but she's not sure how to tell him.

Seeing how she was worried about his opinion, Saito raised his head and flashed his usual grin at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Why would I be angry? It's your decision to make, not mine. After all, I didn't finish my own education so I don't think I'm in the right position to judge," he grin sheepishly while scratching his chin. "Ah, but, what about your family, are they okay with it?"

"'Sigh~' They have long intended to pull me out of the academy and marry me off to someone especially Eleanore. Now I'm married to you, they don't really have much to say."

"I thought so. Then, what about you? It must be hard to leave after this long".

"It is, but I think it's for the best, for me and everyone else."

Louise said with a straight face and went to look back out the window. However, Saito knew she had her regrets. She had spent a long time in the academy and now she has to give up on magic, so it would be odd if she has no regrets at all. From the side, Saito can see tears forming in her eyes, like it was ready to run down her cheeks. Wanting to comfort her, Saito went and hug her from behind.

"Saito?"

"Don't worry, even if you are Zero Louise for the rest of your life, you will always be number one in my heart."

Louise's cheeks turned red from Saito's words. He really knows how to say the sweetest things to comfort her. She rests her back on his chest, letting herself be comforted by his warmth. She wipes the tears off her eyes before turning to face him.

"Thank you... Saito, I love you." She hugged him back tightly and buried her face into his shoulder. To be with him was also one of the reasons she decided to leave the academy. Rather than spending time to learn magic, she prefers to spend every second of her life with him as his one true lover.

"I love you too... My Zero Louise."

They both stood there, embracing each other in silence as they warmth comforted the other. After a while, they broke off and stared at each other with a bright smile.

"Ne Saito, can you show me around the school, I want to know more." she requested.

"Sure, that's why we broke in after all."

* * *

They exit the classroom and went to explore the school building with Saito acting as the guide. He himself hadn't seen the whole school so it was an adventure for him too. However, there's a problem. Since it was a holiday, most of the place was locked off. All they could do was to see the interior of the room that they passed by through the window.

"Seems like this one was locked too, not much we can do here," said Saito as he failed to open the door.

"Haah... too bad... I really want to see your school.

"Sorry, I didn't expect security would be this tight," he felt guilty for disappointing her. They had come this far so he at least wanted to show her one room before leaving, but with the current situation it might be impossible.

'Come on... think, think. There must be a place we can get into,' he thinks hard trying to figure a place that might not be locked. Suddenly a particular teacher came to his mind.

"Wait, I know a room we can get into!"

Not wasting any time, Saito pulled her again towards an unknown destination. As soon as they arrive at their supposed destination, he looks around the floor looking for something. When he spotted a flower vase, he immediately kneeled to the ground and search the vase.

"If she was still teaching, it should be here..."

"S-Saito... what are you doing?" Louise asked, confused by his actions.

Saito ignored her, and continued his search, He lightly digs the dirt in the vase with his finger. When he felt a hard object, he quickly picks it up. Turns out, there was a key buried in the vase.

"Yes! Seems like I was right!" Saito put the key into the door keyhole and it was a complete fit.

"H-how do you know there was a key there?" she asked, amazed by his feat.

"Hehe... you see, the art teacher was a really forgetful person. She always forgets things all the time and keep losing the key to the art studio. So she keeps the spare key in the vase near to the art room to make sure she didn't forget about it."

"Did it work?"

He chuckled, "Not at all, we always had to remind her about it all the time. Still, she's an amazing teacher and the fact the key was still there means that she's still around."

With the key, Saito unlocked the door and entered the room with Louise following close behind. The moment they went in, they were greeted by the sight of wonderfully made paintings that had been framed and hung around the room. There were also neatly made sculpture which was put on the shelves. All of this was the work of past students and the best were put into show for other student's to see.

"I'm not sure if you're into art, but this art room is the only place we can get into," said Saito

"No, this is fine. Work of art always interest me."

Louise went to the wall where the best paintings by student's had been framed to the wall. They have the names of the painter below them along with their class and year of studies. Louise observed the painting one by one, admiring their artwork. She was always interested in art, even back at her family's villa, she kept a few valuable paintings in her room.

"Wow... this is really nice."

As she continued letting herself being impressed by the rows of amazing painting, her eyes stopped moving when he saw an odd-looking painting .

"Wait, what is this?"

Louise looked at the painting with confusion. The painting that was in front of her was terrible beyond doubt. It seems like a portrait of a person, but it seems like the work of a preschooler that was not even been given much effort to. For her, it was a true disgrace to art and should be erased from existence, but what makes her confused was the fact the painting was hanged along the other wonderful paintings. She observed closely, thinking she might have missed something and that's when she realized that the portrait seems familiar. She looks down to see the name and her suspicion was correct.

"Aha, Ahaha... Hahaha!" she burst out laughing when she knew whose painting it was.

"What's so funny Loui- Oh... "Saito's eye went wide when he saw the painting. He remembered the painting very well, since he's the one who made it. And his name on the bottom makes it clear to Louise

"Pfft... haha... Ahaha!"

"H-hey, don't laugh. I put a lot of effort into that." Saito was considered average in everything he does. However, in painting, he might possibly be the worst in the entire world. He remembered when he first made the self-portrait and the whole class laugh at him for that.

"Ahaha... hahaha... This is- this is so... terrible." she continued laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a terrible painter. I know that."

"Sorry, sorry," she slowly recovered before looking at the painting again. "But why do they hang your painting here?"

"I don't know, last I saw this painting it was put into the store-room. Maybe after I disappeared, they put it up to commemorate me."

"I see... but- pfft this is too bad."

"Hey, everybody has their weakness. Man, this is embarrassing, do they really need to framed it?"

She looks back at the painting and a thought suddenly came to her. "Ne Saito, can I paint you?"

"Eh? You can paint?" he was surprised by her sudden request.

"Yes, I can and I'm pretty proud of it. At least I can do better than you."

"Is that so... Okay, but won't that take a lot of time."

"If it's a painting, it would take hours. So I'm just going to do a rough sketch of you. I can do it in... half an hour, maybe?"

"Well, if you insist. There should be a sketchbook in the cabinet."

After Louise took all the utensils needed, she instructed Saito to take a seat while she sat in front of him.

"So what pose should I do?" he asked as Louise was preparing to draw him.

"None." she answered. "I'm only drawing your face so make an expressionless face."

"Expressionless? How to do an expressionless face?"

"Uhh... just stay still."

* * *

With that, time passes with Louise trying to sketch Saito's face and telling him to stay still since he wasn't the type who can stay still for a long time. Around 20 minutes or so, she was finally done. However, she doesn't seem impressed by her work.

"Um... no this is no good"

"Hey, are you done? Let me see."

Saito went to her and peeked over her shoulder to see the sketching she made. Seeing how she was quite reluctant to show it, Saito was sure she did it badly. However, when he saw the sketching she made, his eyes and mouth went wide open.

"Wow..."

Saito observed the sketch she made with astonishment. It was roughly made due to the restraint of time. However, it was perfect. All the edges and facial features were neatly drawn like the work of a pro. The sketch also seems like a more handsome version of him with sharper eyes and a dashing smile like a prince.

"So... what do you think? Is it good?" she timidly asked.

"G-good? This is a masterpiece! Why you never tell me you're this good?"

"You think so? But, I think I got the nose wrong. And the edges was off while the-" she continued explaining what she found wrong with her work while all of that just went over Saito's head. There was no doubt, she's an art genius. If he had to compare, even his art teacher couldn't compare to her.

"Louise with that level of skill, you should be a painter."

She look up at him with a smile then look back down to her sketching. "You know, you're the second person after Cattleya who says that to me."

"Then why don't you?"

Louise stared sadly at her sketching and let out a sigh. "Because my parents would never agree to that. In Halkeginia, Painters are not considered low-class, but a noble becoming a painter is still considered a disgrace to their family. Besides I'm a woman, that would be a lot harder to be accepted." She turned back at him. "I don't really mind though, painting is just one of my hobbies. I never intend to make a career out of it."

"If you say so. But this sketch was amazing, I could never imagine how the painting would look like. Too bad I can't see it."

"Haa... yes. And I want to really paint you. But it's getting late now isn't it?"

"You're right," Saito look at the clock on the wall. "It's almost 6. Mom must be worried if we didn't come home soon. We should-"

As they were still talking in the room, they heard footsteps coming down from the hall. The footsteps sounded louder and louder every second as if it was heading towards them.

"Crap, someone's coming."

"W-what should we do!?"

"Look for a place to hide."

While panicking, their eyes wandered around the room, looking for a suitable place to hide. At that moment, only one hiding spot was visible. Taking no time to think, Saito pulled Louise into the art storage room. Luckily for them it was not locked. They entered the room and hide themselves from the approaching person.

From the store-room they could hear someone entering the class. The both of them clasped their mouth with their hand and stayed motionless, not making a single sound to avoid getting caught. Saito peeks through the small gap of the door and saw a male guard entering the room. The guard looked around the room, searching the area.

"Hmm... thought I heard someone here. Must be my imagination." The guard then went to observed the unlocked door. "Hah... Miss Miwako must have forgotten to lock again. I really need to give her a strict reminder this time."

After looking around a few more times, the guard leave the class and locked the door . Footsteps can then be heard leaving the area. When the sound of footsteps was gone, the two let out a sigh of relief.

"Saito, is he gone?" she asked.

"Seems so, but let's wait here for a while to make sure."

The storeroom was dark since it has no windows, but the light that came through the gap can make out each other figure as they were holding each other close. The storeroom was small and filled with various stuff making almost no room for them. They had no choice, but to cramped themselves in, resulting in them pressing on each other's bodies.

While in the room, Louise's face was slowly turning red as she was being in such close contact with him with their faces only inches apart. They had been this close plenty of times already, but it still makes her heart flutter every time.

"Saito... how long should we be here?" she asked while hiding her red face.

"Just a minute longer. Hold on okay," he looks at her, but she quickly diverts his gaze. That's when he realized that she was blushing.

'Wait, this feels like,' when he think about it, this situation was similar to those scene in romance novels about high school students. Two lovers stuck in a dark room and embraced each other before finally sharing a kiss in secret.

Saito looks back at her and this time their eyes met which makes Saito blush as well. Louise quickly diverted her gaze away with her cheeks getting redder. Her blushing expression makes her looks extremely cute. With their bodies pressed together, her cute face and her girl scent that already filled the room. Saito was losing control of himself.

"Hey, Louise," he called.

"Hmm?"

Letting his desire take control, he leans forward and presses his lips against her.

"Saito mmm... mph..." Louise was a little surprised, but she didn't fight back.

Saito slowly explored her mouth, indulging himself in her sweetness while Louise gladly accepted him. She starts kissing back, pushing his tongue back, but he's not backing away without a fight. They ended up creating a tongue battle with each other battling for dominance. In the small room, the sound of them kissing went back into their ears as they continued making out in the darkness.

After a while of making out, Saito finally pulled away from her while flashing his usual grin.

"Pervert. Even in this situation you can still think about kissing me," she said with a teasing smile.

"Well, I'm alone in a room with the cutest girl in the world with our bodies pressed together. How can I control myself?"

"Haa... you're hopeless. What would you do without me?" she giggled. "Do you think it's safe to go out now? I'm not sure I can stay like this any longer."

Saito slowly opened the door, peeking into the empty classroom before coming out. He then went to the front door only to find that it has been locked by the guard earlier.

"Thank god I still keep the spare key in my pocket," Saito unlocked the door and peeked his head outside making sure no one is around.

"Okay, coast is clear. Come on, let's leave this school."

"Hmm."

They exit the class and lock the door before leaving the building. They make sure they stayed vigilant as they walked through the school ground and went back through the hole in the fence.

"Well, that was fun."

"It really does."

After managing to get out of the school safely without getting caught, the two went back for their trip. After a few steps away, Saito glanced back at the building, knowing that he might not return there any more. Usually, he was not the type who like to go to school that much, but now he felt sad that he didn't manage to spend more time in high school. He missed those times even though it was cut short for him.

"Saito, is something wrong?" Louise called when she noticed him spacing out.

He slowly turned to her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home."

He held her hand and continued their walk home, leaving the school and their school days behind them and onwards to a new future, together.


	38. Chapter 38: Archery

**Hey readers! First, I would like to apologize for not updating last week, so... I'm sorry! (Deep bow). There's actually 2 reasons for my lateness. One of them is because I'm terribly busy this year with some stuff that I'm unable to spend much time on my story. I didn't even have time to watch the anime series I originally planned to watch so I'm sure you readers can understand how busy I am. The second reason why I'm late is because... well, I actually finished this chapter last week, but I ended up not liking the result. So I ended up rewriting this story twice (true story).**

 **Even though I'm currently busy which will get busier next month, I will try to find time to work on this story. I already said this before, but I will say it again. I will never abandon this story unless I'm dead or dying which will not happen anytime soon. However, I hope that you readers would understand if I'm not updating for a week or two or more. Now enough talking, let's get on with the reviews.**

* * *

 **[To Kotano,]**

 **First of all, I'm sorryyyyyy! I know how it feels as a restless reader so I will try to update this story when I can. Now let's talk, first I'm glad you like my little story about your 'condition'. The inspiration came out of nowhere and that's the result, a totally random story. Next, thanks for realizing the pattern of my lemon chapters and yes, I did it on purpose. The reason? None. I just did it for no reason and I can't guarantee that the next lemon will follow the same pattern because I have a lot of lemon in mind so expect more lemons from me.**

 **Now... 40 chapters!? Like I said above, I'm pretty busy this year, but... I like a good challenge so I will try my best to make 40 or more chapters by the end of this year. That's my promise to you all!**

 **Okay... time to give a review, I'm sure you're really expecting for this so here it is. First of all, this quiz is longer than I expected don't worry, it's not a bad thing. Second of all, this quiz fanfic you made is... oh, how should I say it... It's... Oh god...**

 **It's really amazing! I love it! Love it! Love it! S-sorry for my sudden outburst of joy, but man... I love what you did in this fanfic. Taking every little chance you get to tease those two, you're naughty, but I like it, especially how they react to it. The whole thing was really funny and fresh that I ended up reading 5 to 6 times before I was satisfied. My most favorite scene is when you explain what happened when Saito got excited, oh how funny that was. Hopefully, they never found out that I'm the one who has been telling their story to the whole world or they might kill me.**

 **You mentioned hating Tiffa and Siesta. Well, seems like we are the same, but the one I hated the most is Henrietta because from the way I see it, she's the one who cause the most problems to Saito and Louise both in their relationship and their life. Also about your opinion of Julio, well, I didn't like him, nor do I hate him. I mean he's nice and seems like a good friend, but other than that he's... okay, I guess? He doesn't have much of a role in the series so it's hard to judge. And about he might be gay, I didn't have much comment on that, but I keep wondering till this day, why in the series no one had ever pointed out that Julio had kissed the Pope? I was expecting maybe Saito would point that out of the blue, but it never happens. Still, no comment about that.**

 **That's all I have to say. I never write a review before so I'm not sure what to comment on, but like I said, I really love your work. I'm not a professional writer, but I think you have potential. I would really love to see a second quiz session, but don't worry, I'm not forcing you to make one.**

* * *

 **[To Tsunderefan]**

 **Okay, first of all, this question is random, but I don't mind. All of you readers can ask me anything, no matter how random it was and I will try to answer it. Now for that question, yes, I am a guy and if a girl says that to me I will be like WTF!? And then I will politely tell her to cool down while keeping my distance from her. Run away? Only if I think it's necessary. Seriously, I think saying that to someone who you're not in a relationship with, even if it was meant as a joke is considered very inappropriate especially if you only met.**

 **If I'm dating the girl and have a serious relationship, then it's completely fine to hear the girl say that to me, but If I'm not then for me, the girl would seem obsessed with me or a stalker or maybe (in anime/manga terms) a yandere. At the same time, try to imagine a guy telling a girl whom he's not dating 'I want to make babies with you.' I bet 100 dollars that guy would either get slapped, splashed by a glass of water, kicked in the gut, being called a pervert or the worst case scenario, all the above. Like I said, saying that sentence to a guy/girl you only first met or not dating is inappropriate. However, if there is a reader here who find that attractive, please do not get offended because everything I said above is just my opinion.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I guess that's all. If I missed something, please point that out. Now let's get on with the story.**

 **[This chapter was a request from a reader called 'Storm'. If you are reading this tell me what you think about it.]**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 38: ARCHERY**

"Saito, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"I'm not sure, I have never actually been there before."

Walking along the road under the heat of the sun, were Saito and Louise who were trying to find the Dojo where Asuna went for her archery training. The reason? Well, when Asuna left the house earlier this morning, she somehow forgot to bring the bento Yuno prepared for her. Thus Saito ended up being tasked with the job of sending the bento to Asuna and along the way, Louise decided to tag along.

That's how they end up with their current situation, being on the outskirt of town while searching for the Dojo with only an address given by Yuno as a guide.

"Haa... This is getting tiring." Louise sighed. She followed him because she was bored, but now she had started to regret it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we're getting closer," Saito reassured her. "Mom said that we will find it once we saw the Dojo sign."

After another minute of walking, they eventually stopped in front of what seems like a traditional Japanese building, surrounded by wooden fences that covered the entire premise with the name of the Dojo clearly written in front of a wooden gate.

"I think this is the place."

They pushed the gate open, revealing a garden with flowers and bamboo trees decorating the place. There was even a small pond near the gate where koi fish can be seen swimming happily in the water. The scenery created a calm atmosphere that can ease a person's mind and body.

"Waa... this place is nice...," Louise stated as she walks in.

"It is. Whoever made this place must be pretty skilled."

Not letting himself being indulged too much with the scenery, Saito went to the front door and called for someone who might be inside, but he received no answer.

"That's weird, I'm sure this is the right place. Where is everyone?"

"Eh, wait Saito, can you hear that?

When the two focused their ears, they can hear sounds of people coming from the back of the building. Curious, they walk through the garden path to the back of the building in order to find the source of sound. Once in the back, they found another large Japanese style building separated from the main building. All around, they could see people dressed in hakama walking around with a bow in hand. It was clear that they were in the right place.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here," said Louise.

"Asuna did say that this Dojo have a lot of students, but I didn't expect them to be this many," said Saito. Feeling a little shocked by the amount of students.

"Err... But, how do we find her? She could be anywhere."

"Well, Asuna had been training here for years, somebody must know her."

Saito looked around attempting to find someone they could ask before spotting a student who are just passing by them.

"Um... excuse me?" he stopped the student.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Well, do you know where my sis- I mean, do you know where Hiraga Asuna is?"

"Asuna-senpai? She's in the main hall."

"Main hall?"

"There," the student pointed towards a building at the side. "That's the main hall, Asuna-senpai should be in there. Remember to remove your shoes before going in."

"Ah, thank you. Come, Louise."

Saito leads Louise into the main hall, which they had been directed to. When they stepped in, they were greeted by rows of certificates decorating the walls and trophies from the Dojo's winnings displayed in a glass cupboard which represents the Dojo outstanding achievement. At the corner of the hall, they spotted a group of students along with the person they are looking for.

"Oi your stance is wrong! Widen your feet!"

"Y-yes Senpai!"

"And you, where the hell are you looking at!? Look straight forward!"

"S-s-sorry, Senpai!"

From afar, Saito and Louise watched as Asuna tutored the younger students who might be the new members of the Dojo. She was displaying a stern attitude towards the students, unlike her usual care free behavior. Even by standing from afar, they could feel the tension given by her strong voice as she yelled at the students.

"S-should we bother her? She seems busy." asked Louise as she felt scared to call her out.

"If it's you..., I don't think she would mind. Try calling her."

Louise raised her hand and waved towards Asuna while calling her name,

"Asuna! Asuna!"

Lost in her teaching and her own loud voice, Asuna didn't notice Louise's calling and continued working on the students. Louise tried calling her a lot louder and wave her hand faster, but it still didn't manage to get her attention. However, one of the students noticed her and tried to notify Asuna.

"Err... Um... S-Senpai?"

"What!? I told you to concentrate! That's mean, no talking!"

"B-b-but S-Senpai... someone is calling for you," the student pointed towards the door showing Louise, who was rapidly waving her hand. Only then that Asuna realized her siblings were there.

'Louise? Saito? What are they doing here?' thought Asuna while waving back to them before turning back to her students.

"You guys, keep holding the stance. If you move before I come back, you will get 100 hundred push ups each, understand?!"

"Yes, Senpai!"

"Oh, and you... Er... Ken right?" Asuna gestured the student earlier. "Thanks for notifying me. You can sit down and relax till I get back."

"Thank you, Senpai!"

Leaving the group of students, Asuna went to approach Saito and Louise who were still waiting for her by the entrance.

"You two, what are you two doing here? How do you even find this place?" she asked as soon as she was near to them.

"We are looking for you. Here, you forgot to bring it," Louise handed the bento box to her.

"Eh, my bento? Did I forget it? Ahaha... silly me, sorry for the trouble. Can you please put it in my bag for me? I need to keep my eyes on those guys."

"Say, I didn't know you have students of your own," Saito stated as he looks back at the group of students his sister was teaching earlier.

"Yeah... the master is out-of-town for a few days, so he told me to whip them in shape while he was gone, but it's harder than I thought," she sighed. "They lack discipline and they all thought that archery can be learned in a few hours, total newbies."

"If the master allows you to teach your own pupil, you must be pretty amazing, sis." praised Louise.

"Well, don't want to brag, but you can say that I'm the best archer here. Just look at that shelf over there and you can see trophies with my name of it. Everyone who are involved in archery knows my name." she proudly stated.

"You're bragging right now," Saito pointed out

"Cause it's true," she smirked. "Ah, I love to stay and chat, but if I left those guys, they might try to slack off. My bag is on the bench over there, black color. See ya." Asuna rushed to her students before looking back over her shoulder.

"Oh, go ahead and look around the Dojo if you want. If someone asks, just say that I'm your sister." She turned again and head towards the students who were literally shivering due to having to hold the position for too long.

"Well, on the bench, black color. Let's find it."

Heading to the bench Asuna pointed them to, they found her bag which was confirmed by her name which was written on the bag. They properly put the bento box into her bag, finishing the task they were given. From afar, they could still see Asuna coaching her students with such sternness and they could even hear her voice even though they were far from them.

"Seems like our job is done here. Wanna head home?" asked Saito.

"But, we just got here. It's a pity if we had to leave so soon."

"Well, she said we can look around if we want to. So how about it, a little sightseeing?"

"Agreed!" she nodded.

* * *

They went around the hall for a while, taking a look at the certificates and the shiny trophies being displayed. As they were afraid that they might interrupt Asuna's lessons, they went out of the hall and took a stroll around the Dojo. Similar to the entrance, the Dojo surroundings create a relaxing atmosphere with everyone indulging themselves in relaxation. Compared to the place outside, the Dojo was like an entirely different place cut off from the rest of the world.

"Ne, Saito. Why is this place so... odd?"

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that the place where people learn archery would be noisy, but it's so calm in here."

"That's because this is Japanese archery or also known as Kyudo. Different from the archery learned in other places, Kyudo stresses more on spiritual development. That's why this place is on the outskirt of town so that it will be isolated from the rest of the world so people can work on enriching their soul."

After the small chat, they went on to an archery range not far from the main hall, where students can be seen taking their shots on the target with perfect discipline and respect to the way of the bow. The two found a seat nearby and stayed to see the archers routine. Louise starts asking question after question about Kyudo especially about what she found odd in it compared to the archery she saw in her world. Saito somehow managed to answer her question, thanks to Asuna, who keep talking about archery at home when she first got herself into archery.

As they continued watching the archers, someone suddenly pat their shoulders startling them in the process. They turn around and found Asuna grinning at them.

"Jeez, you startled us. Finished with your students already?" said Saito.

"Yeah, I don't want to torture them too much. Anyway, thought you two already left."

"We planned to, but Louise here wanted to know more about Kyudo so we thought we stay for a while."

"Want to know more huh?" Asuna suddenly got a plan. "Ne, Louise want to give it a try?

"A try? On what?" Louise asked, oblivious to what Asuna had in mind.

"Archery, what else? You're in an archery Dojo, it would be a waste if you didn't try firing a shot, Asuna suddenly held Louise's hand and dragged her to the archery range.

"E-eh? A-Asuna? Wait! I don't know how to fire an arrow!"

"That's easy... I can teach you. Come on little sis."

"Eh!? S-Saito!" Louise called for help as she was dragged away by Asuna.

Saito stood there and watch as Louise was forced to learn archery. He wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't stop his sister so he decided to left Louise to her fate.

* * *

"Okay, now Louise, make sure your feet are wide apart at all times when you are taking a shot."

"Like this?"

"A bit wider, okay, just like that."

Asuna was teaching Louise the proper stance of an archer like she did to the students earlier. However, instead of the stern attitude she used earlier, Asuna was being very soft with Louise as she spoke with a soft tone while patiently explaining everything to her. Saito can see looks of jealousy from some of the students who were watching them since they received such a different treatment compared to Louise.

"Now, take this arrow and pulled it along with the string."

Taking the arrow, Louise did as she was instructed. However, she had difficulty pulling the string, mainly due to the lack of strength in her shoulder. Seeing this, Asuna put a hand to Louise's waist to fix her position while her other hand held Louise's right hand to pull the string.

"Okay, now release!"

Following Asuna's que, Louise fired the arrow with Asuna's help. The arrow then makes it's way to the target in front of her, hitting it spot on.

"Asuna, I did it. I really did it!" Louise joyfully said.

"Haha, I told you, didn't I? You can do it if you try."

"Uu... But my shoulder is aching," she rubs her shoulders as she said that.

"Ah, sorry about that. It seems like we need to work on strengthening your shoulder a little and then you can join the Dojo."

"J-join the Dojo? I think I will pass, archery is not for me."

"Haa... at least it's worth a try. But since you manage to hit the target on the first try, let me show you something special," Asuna takes the bow from Louise before lining up 3 arrows at her bow.

"TRI SHOOT!" Asuna fired the 3 arrows at the same time as she shouted. The arrows gracefully make its way to the target before hitting the center of the target. What makes it more impressive was that the arrow was lined up perfectly creating a triangular like shape.

"Wa-wa..." Louise was amazed with Asuna's feat. "What is that? I never saw something like that before."

"It's a technique I invented. Even the master had a hard time doing it." she proudly stated.

From afar, Saito watch with disinterest and began to yawn. When Asuna noticed this, she went up to him.

"Oi Saito, what about you? Wanna give it a try?"

"Nah... I pass, he lazily said."

"Come on, get your lazy butt up. Even Louise can do it, surely you can do it too."

"I don't want to try, because I'm sure I can do better than you. And when your juniors saw that, they might lose their respect for you, Saito casually said that as if to provoke her."

"Oh... are you challenging me?" asked Asuna, feeling provoked.

"What if I am?" he smirked.

"Then, I say prove it my little brother. Duel of archery, you and me. Up for that?"

"Fine," he stood up. "What's the rules?"

"Simple, we both take turns firing 3 shots. Whoever get's the most hit wins. But still, it would be boring if it was just a regular, friendly duel," she said with a sly smile.

"Same thought here, so the usual bet?"

"The usual then."

* * *

The two sibling went their separate way to prepare for the duel. To make it fair, they are free to choose any bow or arrows that they want and one of the other senior students will act as the referee. The news of the duel quickly spread among the students like wildfire resulting in the place being crowded by student's who were expecting the greatest duel in the history of the Dojo.

"Um... Saito what is the usual bet?" Louise asked as she went to Saito's side.

"Ah, it means the winner can do whatever they want to the loser. We always did it from time to time."

"Are you sure that's... okay?" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm 100% confident," he boasted before leaning to her ear. "Besides, I have Gandalfr power. Even Asuna couldn't possibly beat me."

At that moment, the referee summoned both Saito and Asuna so they may begin the duel. Saito picks up a bow and left Louise, but not before giving her his signature grin as he had no doubt that he will win the match. Saito and Asuna then took their place in front of the target, but since Saito doesn't know much about the tradition of Kyudo, they decided to skip the tradition and went on with firing the bow.

"Ne Saito, I suggest you forfeit right now. If you did, I will forget all of this ever happened and I will forget the bet as well," said Asuna as they stood next to each other.

"Hehe... Why? You scared?" he challenged.

"No, I'm just showing you a little concern cause I don't plan on showing mercy when you lose."

"Heh, keep that concern for yourself."

"Suit yourself. Ah, one more thing. To make it fair, you can't ask for Louise's help when you receive what's coming to you."

"Fine," he turns to Louise. "Louise! Whatever happens to me next, don't help me no matter what I said!"

"E-eh? O-okay..." nodded Louise from the back.

"There, satisfied." Saito turns back to his sister.

"Very," she smiled. "I hope you kept your word. Now go ahead, take a shot. The newcomers must fire first before the seniors."

Taking a stance with the bow in hand, Saito picked up an arrow and steady his aim while Asuna watched him from the side. She was smiling confidently with not even a slight tinge of worry on her face. However, Saito intends to change that.

"Asuna, prepare to accept your defeat"! Using all his strength, Saito pulled the strings, preparing to release the arrow. He then confidently released the arrow full force as he was absolutely sure that he will win. However, after being fired, the arrow fall directly in front of him only a few metres away from his feet.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

Everyone was silent, as if they were confused with what they had seen.

...

...

...

"Aha... Ahahaha!"

The silence was broken by Asuna's laughter as she burst out laughing at his failure. The student's gathering around were also laughing to the unexpected scene.

"Seriously? T-that's your best shot!? Ahaha!" Asuna was clutching her stomach from her laughter.

"Wait, wait I'm not ready yet! Th-that's just a practice one!" he reasoned with her.

"Ahaha... ahaha... Okay, okay. I be generous, that one is not counted. Go ahead, t-take another shot ahaha..., said Asuna as she tried restraining her laughter.

Saito pulled out another arrow and steady his aim. This time he put more strength to his shoulder and released the arrow full force. However, the arrow still landed the same way as his first one with only centimetres apart. In the background, Asuna was literally dying out of laughter along with the students. Even Louise herself was struggling to held her laughter.

'Wait, what's going on? I'm supposed to become a master archer already,' Saito look towards his rune and realised that it was not glowing which means Gandalfr power hasn't been activated.

'Come on, come on! Why doesn't it- Eh, wait a minute?' Saito looks towards his bow and his brain start processing his thought and he came up to one conclusion.

"This is not a weapon."

In the current world, bows and arrows are made for recreational purposes or sports and not for battles. This means that the bow he's holding was not intended to be used as a weapon. Since the bow was not made as a weapon, that means Gandalfr power won't work. At that point, Saito realized that he had messed up, real bad.

"C-crap... What have I done..." he muttered as he might have made the biggest mistake in his life. He can activate his Gandalfr powers passively, but using it that way would only give a small boost to his physical and mental capabilities while his weapon proficiency will remain unchanged.

PAK!

"Bullseye," Asuna boasted from the side with a smirk as she fired her first shot and easily hit the target.

"Oh, god... What have I done?"

* * *

 **[After the match]**

"Look... Asuna, I know the bet means that the winner can do anything to the loser... but this is too much!"

Saito was currently tied to a tree with his hands tied in the back. He can only move his head around since the movements of his body was restricted by the ropes that binds him to the tree.

"Don't you understand what anything means? It means ANYTHING," Asuna casually said as she pulled something out of a bag.

"Wait, no, no... not that! Anything, but that!" Saito struggled with the ropes as he realized what Asuna actually intends to do to him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it," Asuna said with an evil tone as she held an apple in her hand.

When Asuna got herself into archery, she occasionally makes Saito as her personal practice dummy. Sometimes she would tell him to hold a board in front of him while she fires an arrow at the board. Sometimes she would make him hold something in his hand like a ball or something and fires at it. However, the worst one of all and the one that was the most traumatizing for Saito, was Asuna firing on an apple on top of his head which is precisely what she intends to do right now. Saito had once faced against a barrage of arrows, but for him, that was nothing compared to this.

"This is for my pocky..." said Asuna as she glared at him.

"Woah, woah what? Wait a minute!" Saito spoke. "You're still mad about that? That was like a month ago and I already apologized about that! I even bought you a whole crate of pocky as apology!"

"Oh no, you didn't get it," Asuna shook her head. "I was really looking forward to that pocky you ate, but you snatched it away from me... The feeling of losing something you're expecting is extremely frustrating, you couldn't understand that."

Deep down, Saito actually knows how it feels like. He could name a hundred situation where he felt that way and all of them was caused by the very women who's pointing the bow at him. However, he knows arguing about that would only lead to more trouble so he went for his wife's help.

"L-Louise! Help me out here!"

"Um... you're the one made the bet so... you have to accept it. Sorry, she timidly apologised"

"W-what? How could you do this to me? You said you love me!"

"I do... but you said earlier that whatever happen, I shouldn't help you no matter what you say. Remember?"

Now Saito greatly regrets saying that earlier. He can't do anything since she already promised not to interfere. Desperate for help, he turned towards the students of the Dojo, hoping they could stop Asuna.

"Someone, help me out here! Stop this woman!"

He tried calling for them, but all of them were looking at the ground, the sky, the Dojo, pretty much everywhere else they could set their eyes on except at him. They all pretended as if they couldn't hear his cry for mercy.

"You, put this apple on his head and tied his head as well, I don't want to have him move around," Asuna instructed a young student as she was ready to carry out the punishment.

"W-w-w-w-wait wait! Asuna have mercy on me! I will buy another crate, no, a lorry of pocky!" Saito begged.

"Tied his mouth too, it's getting annoying."

"No! No! I- mmph!" Before he could say anything more, a student puts a cloth around his mouth, preventing him from speaking. He later tied Saito's head and place an apple on top.

"MMPH! MPH! MMHH...," Saito looks straight towards the student's eye pleading for mercy. The student sighed and pat his shoulder before whispering to his ear.

"Bro, I didn't really know you, but we all wanted to tell you this. We pity you, but we can't help you. Sorry," giving him another pat, the student turned around and slowly walked away from him. At that time, it was clear to Saito that everyone had forsaken him to his fate.

"S-sis are you really going on with this?" Louise started to worry even though she said she wouldn't help him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you into a widow. Besides, it's no fun if that idiot is not around."

Saying that, Asuna readied her bow and fixed her aim, "Saito don't move okay? That is if you want to stay alive."

"MMM! MPHH!" Saito was shaking out of fear as he felt like he was a criminal being led to a death sentence.

"Alright... TAKE THIS!"

As the arrow was getting closer, Saito struggled to escape, but the rope that binds him was too strong that even by activating his powers hardly helps.

"MMMM! MPHH! MPHH!"

Knowing he couldn't break the rope, all he could do was to scream out of terror as he felt like his life was going to end.

"MMM! MPMHH! MPHHHHHH!"

PAK!

* * *

 **[Later that day...]**

"Haa... that was really fun. But I never thought that archery would be that hard."

"Ahaha... It's normal when you get used to it""

The two girls were talking about their experience earlier, while behind them, Saito was wobbling like a zombie as he felt like half of his soul was taken away from him along with a few years of his life.

"I thought... I'm going to die..." he muttered as he followed the girls.

"If you want, you can come again sometime and I will try teaching you," said Asuna.

"Err... I think not. Archery is too hard for me," replied Louise.

"Haa... thought it would work this time. No matter." she turned around. "Oi Saito, what about you, wanna come for another archery duel?"

Saito raised his eyes and glared at her and yelled with all the strength that was left in his body.

"Absolutely not!"


	39. Chapter 39: Water Park

**Hello, readers!**

 **Now before I go on the reviews, I would first like to recommend an anime that was recommended to me some time ago. It was called [' _Kotoura-San'_ _or also known as 'The Troubled Life of Miss Kotoura.']_ It tells the story of a high school girl who have mind-reading abilities, but was shunned by society because everybody was scared of her power and because they think she's a liar. That is until she met a pervert who wasn't worried to be close to her and then being brought to a club where everyone accepts her for who she is. This story is a romantic comedy with a lot of cute, funny moments which makes you smile and laugh, but at the same time have a lot of drama that can make you feel sorry for the main character (especially in episode 1). For me, it's a pretty good anime, but sadly it's not popular at all which leads me to promote it here so it can gain a little more popularity. Anyway, sorry for the bad synopsis.**

 **Now to the reviews**

* * *

 **[To Firem78910,]**

 **I'm sorry for not replying to your idea in the last chapter. I somehow overlooked your review, which is why I didn't respond before which I'm terribly sorry about. Now about your idea, that's... quite an imagination you have there. I like how you said that they are not married yet, according to the government which is quite true. However, if we're bringing the government laws into this, we also need to consider the fact that Louise is not from Earth, so she doesn't have any identification which will lead to her being arrested due to not having a confirmation of identity.**

 **So I'm sure you can understand what kind of trouble that would lead to. Still, I like the Shinto wedding part and, seriously? Winning a villa in a poker game? That's a really wild idea, but sorry, I have to reject your idea. Maybe I will make a chapter instead about the Hiraga family going to a Shinto wedding of one of their friends, but no promises. Thanks for the idea anyway, I always like people with wild imaginations like that.**

* * *

 **[To Sgt. M00re,]**

 **I can't answer that question yet, because I'm still debating with myself either to make Louise have a baby or not. Maybe it will happen, maybe it will not happen, but for now I still haven't given it any serious thoughts yet.**

* * *

 **[To Kotano,]**

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Kotano! First of all, thank you for understanding my situation. It's tough to balance between our anime and our work so it's good the two of us understand that.**

 **I'm also glad we're on the same page about you know who. Like you, I can also name more than 7 reasons why I hate Henrietta, but let's forget about her, she's not important. Let's focus on our cute Louito instead.**

 **Next, thank you for recommending the anime to me. I have heard about it before, but never got the chance to watch it, that is until I saw your review. Like I wrote above, I think the anime is funny, cute and sad as well. What I like the most of this anime is Kotoura's reaction to everything, she's so Moe. If I can pick a favourite scene, it would be the karaoke scene or the first date scene.** **Other than that, I love this anime a lot, but if I had a complaint, it will be about the last scene in the last episode. Manabe is the second anime character I want to kick for not sealing the deal even though he was given the best setting that any guy could hope for. In case you want to know, the first anime character I want to kick is Yuuta from Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shitai. Also a great anime in my opinion, which I will suggest for you to watch in case you haven't watched it yet.**

 **Lastly, glad you like my previous update and I also like how you describe Asuna. I don't think I can describe her better than you did. Oh, and yes I said it, MORE LEMONS!**

* * *

 **[To Storm,]**

 **I'm glad you like this chapter and please, I can't take all the credit. It's your idea after all, I just used it and developed it into this chapter. If you never gave me that idea, that chapter could never have been made at all. So thank you, Storm.**

* * *

 _ **Now this might be a little early, but I would like to say Happy Chinese New Year to all Chinese throughout the world. I wish the best of health, happiness and prosperity to all of you.**_

* * *

 **Well... I suppose that's all. Let's get on with today's update.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 39: WATER PARK**

Somewhere in Tokyo, a bus filled with passengers came to a stop at the entrance of a water park. As soon as its doors was opened, people from all groups of ages came down the bus, all hoping to have a good time. Among the passengers, is a certain couple who also came for the same reason.

"Okay, here we are," Saito stretched his arm as he comes down the bus.

"So... this is a water park?" asked Louise wanting confirmation despite already knowing the answer.

"Yup, I promised to take you here before didn't I?" he said, remembering the promise he made to her at the playground some time ago.

"It seems pretty crowded here," she commented as she saw a bunch of people heading through the entrance.

"Of course, this place is a must visit place in summer," he exclaimed. Haa... It's been ages since I came here. Dad used to bring us here when me and Asuna were still kids."

"Too bad Asuna couldn't come along," said Louise as they originally planned to go along with Asuna, but she couldn't come due to having to finish her university assignment.

"It's better if she didn't come," he replied while sounding a little grumpy.

"Oh... Are you still angry about what happen at the Dojo? You lose the bet fair and square, let it go already."

"Nah... Asuna had done worst to me," he shook his head. "What I mean is that we will be alone together. Just us."

A small tinge of blush appears on Louise cheeks as the idea of spending the entire day with her lover came to mind. They were always together, but it still makes her happy to spend the entire day with him.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go," she grasps Saito's arms and proceed to the entrance, excited to begin their day.

* * *

After paying the entrance fee, they first head to the locker room, so they may change into their swimwear. Saito was the first to finish changing, wearing a simple blue swimming trunk. He was now waiting impatiently for Louise in front of the woman locker room as he was really excited to see Louise's swimwear as she didn't allow him to see the one she had brought with her, saying that he have to wait to find out. Still, considering the white bikini she wore on the beach before, Saito have high expectation this time. A few minutes passed, and Louise finally came out and heads towards him.

"Sorry, it was crowded in there."

"No, it's fine...," Saito eyes went from up to down, eyeing Louise's figure. She was wearing a one piece, dark blue swimsuit which looks a lot like the sukumizu worn in schools. It makes Louise look a little childish, but it only added to her cuteness. Saito was grinning happily at the sight. If there was no one around, he would surely jump on her due to the level of cuteness she's giving out.

"So, what do you think?" Louise suddenly asked while showing off her swimsuit as if wanting his opinion.

"Ah... it-it's... So... cute," he complimented with simple words as he doesn't want to show his bulging excitement to her.

"Really? Asuna gave this to me since she couldn't fit it anymore. She said you would like it."

Saito turn around and close his mouth to hide his excitement while tears of joy escaped his eyes. 'Asuna... I'm still mad about that day... but thank you for this gift,' Saito thought as he felt thankful for what his sister had done for him.

"Err... is something wrong?" Louise asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," he quickly steady himself. "So... where are we going first? There's plenty of things to try."

"Umm... let's see... I want to see the slide you talked about first."

"Okay, the slide it is."

Taking Louise's hand, Saito leads her to where the slide is. It was pretty easy to find since it was located nearby and can easily be seen from afar due to its huge size. When they reached the place, there was a long line heading up a set of stairs which goes to the slide. It was not really surprising since it was one of the most popular attraction in the park.

"Is that the one?" asked Louise as she was taken by surprise by the length and size of the slide. The slide even has a few turns which were also something she wasn't expecting.

"Yup, let's get in line. It will get longer if we wait here."

The two of them went to queue at the back of the line, waiting for their turn. From time to time, the line slowly progressed, but they were still far from reaching the slide as some people are taking their time to slide down.

As they slowly proceeded up the line, Louise starts having second thoughts about the matter. Every time she saw someone sliding down the slide, her heart skips a beat as she became more and more nervous.

"Saito... I-I don't think I can do this," she tugged his arm as she was discouraged to continue.

What are you saying? You're the one who wanted to try this.

"I know... b-but I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'm here with you," Saito held her hand firmly. "No need to be scared."

Hearing Saito's words, Louise takes a few deep breaths to steady herself and strengthen her resolve. Gathering all the courage she can, Louise confidently raised her head.

"Okay, I'm fine now. Thank you."

"No problem."

 **[5 minutes later...]**

"Woah!"

Saito and Louise watched as the last person in front of them went down the slide which means that their turn was approaching. They stepped forward and proceed to the slide as a staff called for their turn. Since Louise was standing in front of Saito, she got the chance to go first. A staff member leads her to the beginning of the slide while telling her the safety measures. When all preparation was finished, Louise took a seat as she was prepared to slide down while Saito was waiting behind her

"Okay, miss. You can go any time."

 **[30 seconds later...]**

"Um, Miss? You can go down now," repeat the staff member since Louise hasn't moved an inch even after being given the permission to proceed.

"Uuu..."

Just a few moments earlier, Louise was confident like she could take down the entire world, but now being in front of the slide, the courage she had earlier immediately vanished into the air. Every second that passes only piled up her fear.

"Saito..., I can't do this," she spoke as she turns to Saito.

"You can Louise, be brave," he reassured her.

"No, I-I'm not brave... I'm scared... I want to go down...," she was literally shaking due to fear and her eyes start to water indicating how scared she is.

Seeing her condition, Saito couldn't help, but to feel sorry for her, "Okay, okay. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Let's go back down."

Saito turned around and notice the line behind them. Going down passing through the crowd would not be easy. To top it all off, they had already come this far and stand in the line for 15 minutes, so it would be a waste to just leave. That's when Saito made what might possibly be the toughest decision in his life and possibly the stupidest.

"Louise, forgive me for this," he suddenly whispered to her.

"Eh?"

Without saying anything more, Saito pushed Louise down the slide, forcing her to go through the terrifying slide.

"YAAAAA! SAITOOOO!" Her scream echoed in the air as she slides down against her will with such speed. Saito felt guilty for doing this, but he figured it would be good to help Louise face her fears.

Meanwhile, some of the people in the line start staring at him like he was a criminal caught in the act. Even the staff members were staring blankly at him.

"Don't worry kid, you're not the first person who did something like that," said a staff member.

Saito smiled sheepishly in response, before sliding down the slide himself. He was immediately greeted by a rush of air and excitement as he went down with such speed. Unlike Louise scream of terror, Saito was screaming out of joy as he went through the slide till he splashed down into the pool.

When he recovered from the splash, the first thing he did was to look for the girl who he just pushed earlier.

"SAITOOO!"

Guided by the yell, Saito spot Louise, who was rushing towards him with rage clearly visible in her eye as if she was going to kill someone, which in this case would be him. Realizing the approaching danger, Saito tried to run away, but Louise was faster as she grips his neck and buried him into the water.

"L-Louise! Blrpp... Calm- Blpp... Down! Blrrrp..." Saito spoke as he tried to keep his head out of the water.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! You almost killed me!"

"I- Blrrrpp... sorry... please... Blppp... can't breathe... Blppr"

As she had calmed down a little, she finally released Saito. Allowing him to resurface to catch his breath. He coughed as he had already swallowed some of the pool water. When he regained his composure, Louise continued her assault on him with a barrage of light blows.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Louise, I'm sorry!"

"Take that, that, that! Do you know how scared I was? You, baka!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry!"

After a short moment of letting out her anger, Louise finally calmed down. She faced away with a pout, clearly hinting that she was still angry at him. Saito was at a loss as he didn't know how to console her since it was clearly his fault.

'Stupid Saito, Stupid! Why the hell do you do that!?' Saito yelled in his head as he had made Louise mad at him. What he had done was completely stupid, he shouldn't do that to her no matter the reason. Now he had to find out a way to lighten up the mood or the entire date would be ruined.

"Louise... I-" He wanted to say something, but he didn't have the slightest idea of what to say. He then tried again, "I-"

"Thank you," Louise suddenly muttered.

Louise turned back to face him with a much more relaxed expression indicating that she had calmed down completely. First, she scolds him for pushing her and now she thanked him? Saito was completely confused.

"Why?" Is the only response he had.

"*Sigh~* I was really scared earlier, I was shaking and all. But after you push me, I feel like a lot braver, like you're giving me some of your courage. Now, I'm not scared anymore and I think it was fun. So thank you, for helping me face that," she explained.

"Ah... really?" Saito scratched his chin as he was glad that he didn't upset that much.

"Still, if you did something like that again, you will sleep in the living room for a month, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he salutes in a humorous way which brought both of them to laugh.

* * *

They spend some time in the water for a little swimming before deciding to go get a little more thrill. They went out of the pool and went to seek another slide before finding one that caught their attention. It was a slide which can be ridden by two people at the same time. Not wasting a moment, Louise pulled Saito's wrist to the place as she was excited to try the slide as she was no longer scared.

Similar to the previous slide, they had to queue up for some time before finally having the chance to try the ride. Once it was their turn, they were given a small raft which can fit 2 people to be used as a ride to go down the slide.

"You sit first," Louise instructed as she didn't want history to repeat itself.

Without a single complaint, Saito did as he was told and sit on the front while Louise sat on the back. When Saito gave the ok sign, a staff pushed the raft letting the slide do its work in bringing thrill to the couple. They slide fast down, passing through colourful tunnels while screaming out of joy from the excitement before splashing down into the pool.

"Yaa! that's fun! Again! Again! Louise cheered wanting to feel the excitement again.

"Okay, let's go! Second round!"

* * *

After going down the slide again and trying out a few other water attractions in the park, they decide to take a little rest. And what's a better place to relax in a water park than the Lazy River? So the two of them were laying on a raft, relaxing their body while allowing the gentle current to carry them around the park.

"Haa... relaxing like this is quite fun too, right Saito?" said Louise.

Not receiving any answer, Louise turned around only to find the raft where Saito was supposed to be was empty.

"Saito? Saito, where are you?"

Louise looked around to find her husband who had suddenly disappeared. She started to panic, thinking that she might have got lost or that Saito had left her there on her own. While she was still looking for him, Louise felt that her raft was moving and in an instant, the raft was flipped over.

"Kya!"

Louise splashed into the water as she had lost her balance. When she resurfaced, near to her raft she could see the person she was looking for who was flashing a grin at her.

"Surprise attack! Successful!" Saito exclaimed as if he had just done something incredible.

"You... baka!"

Realizing it was his doing, Louise lunged forward as she was prepared to deliver her punishment. However, Saito picks up the raft and used it as a shield to defend himself from her attacks. Louise tried hard to penetrate his defenses, but Saito managed to stand his ground by keeping the raft between them. As Louise cannot reach him, she resorted to water attacks, repeatedly splashing him with water.

"Hehe... you think something like that would work against the mighty Ganda- Ow!"

While defending, the water splashed by Louise hits Saito's eye making him reflexively dropped his defense.

"Got you!" Seeing this as an opportunity, Louise jumped forward towards him.

"Ah!"

"Kya!"

When Louise suddenly jumped against him, Saito loses his footing, resulting in both of them to splash into the water. Underwater, they opened their eyes and realized that Louise was on top of Saito, but what makes it seems like a scene in a romance movie was the fact that their lips was touching as if they were sharing a kiss underwater which sounds almost comical. The situation was romantic and they wanted to stay that way for a while, but due to the lack of air, they quickly resurface. A small tinge of blush was clear on their face as they tried to catch their breath from their unexpected moment earlier.

"Um... sorry. A-about the raft, I mean," said Saito.

"It's okay... but, I'm serious. If you did something like that again, I will really, really, really make you sleep outside for a month."

"Yes, I know, he grinned. Hey, let's go try something else, this place is quite boring."

Agreeing with him, they left the lazy river, heading to another more fun place. When they arrived at another pool, something in the middle of the pool caught Louise's attention.

"Ne, Saito. What's that thing in the middle?"

"That? It's called the umbrella. Wanna check it out?"

Saito brought her into the pool and pass the falling water into the small platform where the umbrella was placed. They both sat on the platform as they felt like there were isolated from the rest of the world as the voices around was dulled by the sound of the water falling from the umbrella. They couldn't even see anyone through the water curtain

"Waa... it's beautiful," said Louise as the falling water being shone by the sun causing it to be filled with colours making it looked like a rainbow.

"It's true, this seems like the best place in the park isn't it?"

"This can be a nice place for a picnic don't you think?"

"Um... this place is in the middle of the pool and we have to pass the waterfall to get in. Surely, the food will get wet," he pointed out.

"Ahaha... that's right, silly me," Louise said as she realized how difficult it would be to bring food inside.

While relaxing under the umbrella, enjoying the solitude from the rest of the park, Saito noticed that he have a private moment with Louise as nobody can see or hear them through the water curtain. That's when he decided to give in to his urges a little. Saito put his arms on top of Louise's and gently grips it.

"Louise," he called.

Louise turned to face him, but the moment she turned, she felt a warm sensation pressed to her lips.

"Wha? mm... mmm... Saito mm..." Louise was surprised by the sudden kiss as Saito was leaning himself closer to her. He was unsatisfied with the short kiss they shared underwater earlier, that's why he wanted to take some time to kiss her in private.

"Saito... mm... this is mmm... public place mmm..." she tried to push him away as she was uncomfortable with public affection.

"Don't worry mmm... the waterfall makes a nice cover mmm... no one can mm... see us."

"But, still..."

"Please... mm... just a little bit," Saito begged.

As Saito's tongue begged for entrance on her lips while his eyes makes a plea to her, Louise feels herself losing to his demands. She pulled back a bit, and scanned the entire area before making her decision.

"5-5 minutes. Just 5 minutes kay?" she finally gave her consent.

"It's more than enough."

Saito flashes his usual grin before leaning in once more to her lips. He starts off with a gentle kiss with their hand entwined together as he wanted Louise to relax more. As they progress through their kisses, Saito wrapped her in his arms, making their body brushed against each other. The feeling of her smooth skin against his only encouraged him to deepen the kiss.

In his arms, Louise body lost its strength as she had completely relaxed in his arms. That's when she started kissing back, which was a relief to Saito. The last thing he wanted was to have this become a one-sided kiss. So he was extremely delighted when Louise kisses him while pouring as much of her feeling to it the same way he did.

5 minutes already passed, but neither of them wanted to stop, instead they keep melting their lips together in a passionate kiss, only separating for a few seconds to catch their breath before going back to the kiss. They continued, not caring if someone walks in on them as they wanted the moment to last even for a bit longer. When they finally had enough of the moment, they finally broke off with themselves still a little hazy as the taste of each other still lingers in their mouth.

It was silent for a while as they look at each other, trying to find the words to say when...

Gruu~

Their stomach growl at the same time reminding them that they still haven't had lunch yet. They laughed together under the umbrella before heading out to have their lunch before their stomach growled again.

* * *

 **[Later that day...]**

After spending the entire day in the park, the couple was on their way home on the bus. They're exhausted from the amount of fun they had, but they enjoyed themselves completely as it has become one of their precious memories.

"*Yawn*," Louise clasped her mouth as she yawned in the bus.

"Sleepy?" Saito asked.

"Hmm..." she sleepily nods.

"Here, use my shoulder," he offered. "It takes some time before we got home, it's best to take a nap."

Not requiring a further invitation, Louise rested her head on Saito's shoulder. Saito used the opportunity to pull her closer, making her body pressed against him.

"Wake me when we got there," she said before closing her eyes. Due to the exhaustion, it didn't take long for her to drift into the world of dreams.

Saito giggled as he immersed himself in Louise's relaxed expression. He played with her hair for a while before caressing her soft cheeks as she rested herself in the place where she belongs, close to him. Saito kissed her forehead, then rested his head on hers, enjoying her warmth. In the end, he ended up falling asleep as well, forgetting the fact that one of them need to wake the other up when they reached their stop. Hopefully, they didn't miss their stop.


	40. Chapter 40: Pain of The Past

**Hey readers! You know what this means, a new chapter has been added. Like usual, let's go to the reviews first.**

 **Before that, since I promote Kotoura-san in the previous chapter, a reader had asked if I intend to make a fanfic about it. Truth be told, that thought did came to my mind and I think I have a few pretty good ideas for it. However, as you all know I'm already struggling to update this story of mine due to myself being very busy. So making another new fanfic at this time will definitely create a lot of trouble for me because I have to make 2 different stories and let me tell you that I'm terrible at multi-tasking. So no I won't make a fanfic for Kotoura-san.**

 **[To Osprey,]**

 **Actually, Louise did use her magic to blow someone up once in this story. But, why you won't see much of magic is because Louise want to hide her identity as a mage. And why she didn't visit her world Halkeginia is because Louise and Saito is on a honeymoon and she is trying to adapt to Japan, so I don't see any reason to make her visit her world. By the way, glad you like the anime too.**

 **[To Hellifrit,]**

 **You don't have to worry because I think your idea is pretty good. I do intend to have Louise met Saito's friends at some point in the story and I was still looking for an idea on how to do it. And you my friend, have just given me a nice scene that can be used. I like using the truth or dare game, but I'm not sure about the Yuri scene. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think there are a few Yuri scene in the anime doesn't it? That aside this idea of yours is a go. Not sure when it will come out, but it will happen. Thanks for the idea!**

 **[To Kotano,]**

 **Hey there Kotano-san or do you prefer Kotano-chan? Tell me in the next review. For me, just call me anything you like, I don't mind. Anyway... well, there's a lot to say here.**

 **First of all, about the date, yeah I was surprised as well. They start the episode with Kotoura's fever with a lot of funny and perverted moments, especially when Kotoura was about to show her body to Manabe. Then it was continued with a cute first date, but then suddenly, without any warning they ended it with Kotoura's collapsing due to reading the attacker's mind. By the way, it's not a murder case, it's an assault case. The student was attacked, receiving serious injuries, but they are alive. Just want to get the facts right.**

 **That single soundtrack prologue is definitely amazing. I like when the music reached its climax when Kotoura was screaming. A dramatic scene combined with a dramatic music can bring tears to one's eyes. I did cry on that scene you know. However, my favourite music in the anime would be the ending song for episode 6. I'm not sure what it's called, but it was really catchy and I laugh pretty hard on that one while feeling a little... sad for Kotoura. That song also makes me realize that Kotoura in Manabe's fantasy has bigger breast than the real Kotoura.**

 **Oh, the Mori scene is also one of my favourite scenes.**

 **Next, you told me to ask Firem78910 about his/her story and I did. According to him/her, FOZ: The Old World is still under planning, but it will come out someday, so let's be a little patient and wait until it comes.**

 **Now... another new idea, huh? Don't worry, I'm still open to new ideas. An onsen trip? Wow, I really like that one and I already have one steamy idea in mind, oh yeah... It will get really steamy. A steamy lemon idea. And you're right, they are pretty rich from the gold sales so yeah, an onsen trip has been scheduled. Although, I'm not sure when this idea will come out since I still have a lot of ideas to be arranged including your previous one. All that aside, thanks for another amazing idea Kotano-chan/ Kotano-san!**

 **Okay... seems like you finished that anime I talk about and I think you finally understand why I want to kick Yuuta. I mean seriously, they have been in a relationship for like more than a year, but the progression is extremely slow to the point that I want to yell in frustration. I have never been in a relationship, but I still think a whole year of dating supposed to have a lot progression. Like, the entire school already knows they are dating, but why were they so embarrassed about it? I mean it's cute, but still, I hope for more progress. And the phone, I want to smash it into pieces, burn it in a fire and threw the ashes into the ocean! J-just why!? Why does the phone always ring at the wrong time? Why!? Why!? Whyyyyyy!? CURSE YOU MOBILE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM!**

 **Ahem! S-sorry about that. Need to let out some of my frustration. Thank god we have Louito to save us. The first episode of ZNT and they already kissed. I have never seen any anime couples who kissed as much as they did. All anime couples I know only kissed once, sometimes twice and usually happens at the end of the anime itself. Other anime couples should learn a thing or two from our Louito. Still, I really hope there will be a third season for Chunnibyo Demo Koi Ga Shitai because I think they are a really cute couple and we need that kiss to happen. Oh, and you said about not being able to find the OVA? Well, I got them from Animepahe where you can download 720p anime in mp4 format. The OVA was enlisted as episode 13. Hope it helps.**

 **One last thing, LOUITO YOU'RE ALSO ON THE TOP FOR ME!**

 **Oh, and you said a new volume has come out? That's great! However, I have to be honest, I never read the light novels at all, despite everyone keep saying it's better than the anime. Maybe someday I will, but I still love the anime ending. There's no possible way to beat the wedding ending.**

 **Okay... I think that's all, so let's get on with the story, but if I miss something please point that out.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40: Pain of The Past**

A gentle breeze flew through a field in the middle of the night, making the grass dance along with the wing. Under the shine of the moon, lying on the ground was a young pink-haired girl wearing a school uniform from the prestigious magic academy of Tristain. The girl was no other than Louise De La Valliere, a mage of the lost void element.

The chill of the night awakens Louise from her slumber as she slowly opened her eyes and realized the odd scenery. Surprised, she sat up and scanned her surroundings as she was confused with her whereabouts.

"Where am I?" Louise asked herself as she observed her surroundings. Around her was a wide open grassy field with not even a single soul nor a significant structure can be seen except small flowers and trees. She felt foreign to the area, but at the same time she felt so... familiar with the place.

Still in a lost Louise raised her head to look up to the dark night sky and her eyes went wide, surprised with what she saw in the middle of the sky. There are two bright moons floating statically, one red and the other one blue with glittering stars accompanying the two moons up in the night sky. Seeing this can only mean one thing.

"This is... This is Halkeginia," Louise shook her head, as if she couldn't believe it, "No... No... No! I'm-I'm not supposed to be in Halkeginia! I-I'm in Japan... right? With Saito... and mom and dad and sis. T-this couldn't be true."

Still in denial, Louise reassessed her memories, attempting to figure out how she ended up here. She remembered going to Japan with Saito and living there with him along his family. The time they spent there, the sweet memories they had made together, the nights of passionate love they shared and their marriage to each other. However, no matter how hard she tries, she couldn't remember how she ended up back in Halkeginia.

As Louise was deep in thought, sounds of clashing steel along with sounds of grunts caught her attention. She focused her ears in order to listen better and to find the source of the sound. That's when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Get out of the way!" a voice of a man can be heard.

Hearing the voice, Louise immediately stood to her feet. The voice was faint, but she recognized the voice very well. Not wasting any time, she rushed to a hill nearby where the voice came from.

When Louise reached the place where she suspected the voice came from, she gasped when her eyes caught a horrifying sight. They were bodies lying around the field, blood pouring out of their bodies with weapons lying by their side. It was clear that a battle had occurred in the place which explain the clashing noises Louise heard earlier. As she carefully walked past the bodies, she heard the familiar voice that leads her here and found the owner of the voice kneeling at the end of the field. Seeing the figure, Louise's heart was filled with relief.

"Saito!" Louise called as she rushed to his side while he still remains kneeling on the ground with his head down and his trusty partner Derflinger thrust into the ground.

"Saito! I'm glad you're fine!" Louise spoke. "Where are we? What happened? I-I couldn't remember anything! Did I accidentally brought us to Halkeginia? And where's everyone? They are fine, right?"

Louise continued to panic as she sent him question after question. However, Saito still stayed motionless, not even reacting to her presence. In fact, when Louise first called for him, he didn't even flinched.

"Ne, Saito... Why are you being all quiet? Say something," she urged when she notice that he was acting strange.

Saito didn't give her any response and still stayed in peak of the hill as if he was in his own world, separate from hers.

"Saito... Didn't you hear- Ah..."

Louise mouth went wide open when she caught sight of the numerous orbs of light from below the hill in the land ahead. She could see thousands of soldiers, mages, giants and artillery all being set up below and was marching forward towards them. It was a huge army, beyond anything she had ever seen in her life.

"S-Saito... W-what's this!? What's going on!?" Louise panicked.

Despite her question and panic state, Saito still remains unresponsive.

"Saito! Say something! Can't you hear me!?"

Louise pat his shoulder to get his attention, but her hand went pass right through him without leaving a single trace.

"W-what...? What is this...?"

She tried again, but her hand still went right through him as if she was just a mist that doesn't have a solid form. Unable to accept it, Louise tried to hug him, but her entire body went through him and what makes it worst was the fact that Saito doesn't seem to be able to see her.

"Saito! Saito! Y-you can see me right!? I'm right here! You can see me right? Right?"

No matter how many times Louise shouted, Saito still remains there unresponsive to her cries. However, he suddenly raised his head up much to Louise's relief as she believed that she had got through to him, but he immediately looks back down to the ground with a sigh.

"Why do I have to do this?" Saito spoke.

"Do, do what?" Louise asked as she was hoping to get some answers, but Saito didn't give any reply.

"For your beloved, right?" Derflinger suddenly spoke.

Louise finally realized that Saito was not talking to her instead he was talking to Derflinger which hurts her heart as Saito still didn't know she was there. While she was still trying to get his attention, the conversation between Saito and Derflinger continues.

"Hey Delf," Saito called to his partner.

"What?"

"Will I... die?"

The moment Louise heard him asking the question, pain and confusion filled her heart while she scolds him for asking such a stupid question.

"Baka! Of course you won't! You will live, with me! Us! Together for eternity... right!? Y-you're the one who said it!"

The conversation continues as neither Derflinger nor Saito could hear her scolding.

"Probably," Derflinger bluntly answered. "Well, if you're going to die anyway, then do your best to act like a hero."

Hearing his partner's words, Saito smiled to the ground before looking ahead to the army in front of him.

"I guess you have a point," Saito stood and pulled Derflinger off the ground.

"Saito...? What are you...?" Louise watched his action from the side before realizing what he was about to do. "No, Saito! You can't! We should go back, maybe they are-"

"All right!"

Ignoring her reasoning, Saito rushed towards the grand army with his blade ready to take them down or at least tried to take them down.

"No, Saito! Saitoooo!" Louise screamed as Saito keeps heading forward without even looking back at her. She knew that he couldn't win, there is no possible way he could win against an army of that size. He will... die.

"No, Saito! Wait!" As the fear of losing Saito came to mind, Louise's body moves on its own attempting to stop him from doing what one would call as a suicide mission.

"Saito! Saito! Saito!" Louise tried to catch up to him while repeatedly calling his name, hoping that he will hear her and turn back, but it never happened. Instead, he keeps rushing forward to the troops.

"Enemy!"

The soldiers exclaimed as they spot Saito rushing towards them. Almost immediately, a number of magical attacks were cast against him. Seeing that Louise's heart was filled with worry as she feared that the attack would hit him. However, Saito being completely charged with the power of Gandalfr, easily dodged the attacks before leaping forward and landed in the middle of the gathering troops. He then makes a slash with his blade creating a strong wind that blew the soldiers away and break their formation apart allowing him to counterattack.

"Saito! Stop! We should retreat!" Louise screamed from the side as she watched soldiers after soldiers being slain by Saito. It might seem like he's winning, but Louise knew that the odds against him was too great. They should use the chance to escape while they still can, but Saito continued his fight, ignoring her pleas.

"Saito, look out!" Louise can only watch as an explosion hits Saito and threw him off his feet. Luckily, it didn't hit him directly so he escaped with minor injuries, but Louise already had enough of watching.

"Stop! You-you stupid soldiers! Don't hurt Saito!"

Louise pulled out her wand and stood in front of the approaching soldiers, aiming her wand at them.

"EXPLOSION!" She shouted, but nothing happened.

"Wha? EXPLOSION! EXPLOSION! EXPLOSION!"

Louise keeps trying, but magic won't work at all. A soldier suddenly rushed directly towards her with his blade up. Louise can only watch helplessly, as she can't do anything without her magic. She closed her eyes, expecting an impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw more soldiers coming towards her, but they all went right pass through her body without even looking at her as if she didn't even exist there. Instead, they all went towards Saito, who was now back on his feet, slashing soldier after soldier.

Unable to do anything, Louise can only watch in horror as wave after wave of attacks came against Saito as it was clear that she couldn't do anything to assist him. All she could do was to pray for his safety as she stood in the middle of the fight.

"Graahh!"

An attack from a giant knocks Saito to the ground, but he rose up in an instant and slashed the giant's leg making it fall to its feet. Despite the injury the giant swing its massive arm around attempting to hit Saito. Its attack was wild and unpredictable fitting for a mindless beast, but a single hit from that can easily kill a human. Saito dashed around the giant attempting to find an opening while dodging the giant's attack.

When another swing came his way, Saito ducks, only inches away from being hit before finding an opportunity for an attack. He jumped towards the giant and with a single slash, he sliced the giant's throat spewing blood all over the ground. The giant fell down to the earth, creating a light shock wave due to its size before turning into a lifeless body.

Victorious in defeating the giant, what awaits Saito was thousands more opponents all wanted to kill him without any mercy. From afar, Louise can clearly see the exhaustion on Saito's face. All the time she was watching, she was filled with worry. Every time an attack came his way, she felt like her heart was going to stop to the point that she couldn't bear to watch it anymore.

"Saito! Stop it! Run! Just run!" Louise pleaded to him, but it was useless.

The fight continues with Saito still taking the offensive, bringing the fight to the soldiers. He had just taken out 2 more giants and defeated dozens of troops, but the amount of soldiers in the field doesn't seem to change at all. Every time a soldier fell down, another one would take its place and so on. However, as time passes, the soldiers seem to be keeping a safe distance from Saito as they know that they can't win against him in close combat.

Seeing that, Louise felt a little relief as she thought that the soldiers might have decided to retreat from the battle. For a moment, she thought that Saito will be safe, that they can leave this place and everything will be fine. However, when she saw the projectiles from the sky, she realized it was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"Saito, look out!"

A barrage of arrows came down from the sky piercing through the night air. With his blade, Saito deflected the arrows, but his exhaustion and the substantial amount of arrows got the better of him. Arrows after arrows cut through his flesh, opening wounds after wound causing him to bleed. Despite that, Saito held his ground and protect his body.

Tears already flowed down Louise's cheek as every wound he got was like a wound to her own heart. She begged for it to stop, but the sight of arrows cutting his flesh was still in play. Louise felt like she was in a nightmare, but the nightmare immediately got worse when she saw an arrow pierced through Saito's stomach right in front of her eyes.

"Saito!"

Louise rushed to Saito's side as he fell down to the ground while clutching his injured stomach. Blood poured non-stop out from the hole, staining his hoodie with the colour of red. Louise kneeled next to him as more tears came out of her eyes. She tried to hold him, but just like last time, she can't touch him and he can't even see her at all.

"Saito... Saito...," unable to do anything, Louise cried while calling his name as he continues to bleed.

Saito's breathing was heavy due to the amount of pain and exhaustion that he struggles to even take a breath. His body was at its limit and was losing it's strength as more blood poured out from his wounds. His vision becomes blurry and his mind starts to fade as he felt like he was close to the world of the dead. During his moments of dying, only one thing came to his mind.

"Louise...," he called.

When Louise hears Saito calling for her, she held his hand or at least she tried to.

"I'm here... Saito, I'm here... You will be fine..."

While Louise tearfully answered him, the soldiers were circling around them, surrounding them and cut off any possible escape route. Orbs of light was lighten up from their staff while archers pulled the strings of their bow as they prepared to make one finishing strike to end the battle here. However, all of this doesn't even matter to Louise as she was caught in a wave of sadness. Her heart was in pain as she saw Saito slowly losing his strength and the fact that she couldn't do anything to help him only added to her pain.

"Saito... Saito! Get up... you can't die... please..." Louise begged when she noticed his eyes quivered. "No... No... Please... I can't live without you..."

As if he had noticed her, their eyes met. They gazed deep into each others eyes, ignoring the attack that was about to come.

"Man, I don't want to die here..." Saito closed his eyes as his consciousness have faded. He took one deep breath before his entire breathing stop. His body went limp as all the strength he had already left his body.

Louise's heart broke apart as she saw her lover take his last breath in front of her. Like a raging waterfall, tears trail down her cheeks and fell on top of the lifeless body of her lover.

"Saito...? Saito...? You're just sleeping... right?" Unable to face reality, Louise keeps calling the name of her lover.

"Wake up... Please..." She called his name over and over, hoping that he would wake up and flash that grin she loved so much and tell her that everything is fine, that he will be there with her.

At that moment, waves of magical attacks, arrows and artillery was fired to their position. All came down from the night sky directly towards them with the purpose of eliminating everything. Neither of them moved as the attacks came closer towards them.

"Saito...*sobs* wake up..." Louise felt like her entire world had collapsed around her that she couldn't even think about the approaching danger. She stayed there by his side with teary eyes as the attack came closer.

"Saito... Saito..."

As the attacks were approaching, out of sadness and frustration, Louise yelled as her entire world had already ended.

"SAITOOOO!"

BOOM!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"SAITO! SAITO! SAITO!"

"Louise! Wake up! Louise!"

Louise opened her eyes only to find Saito staring back at her with worry as he shook her up from the terrible nightmare. Seeing him, she rise up, then wrapped her arms around him before burying her face into his chest.

"Saito... Saito..." Louise cried as she held him. Her eyes were already red from the amount of tears that had leaked out from her eyes, but she couldn't stop crying as the fear of losing him still lingers in her chest. She cried and cried while repeatedly calling his name as that is the only thing she could think of doing after everything she just saw.

Without a single word, Saito wrapped his arms around Louise, pulling her closer to him. He gently pats the back of her head as he comforted her despite not knowing what she had seen. All he could think of was to comfort his wife from her sadness.

"I'm here Louise. I won't go anywhere," Saito's shirt was already wet from her tears, but he still held her close, comforting her with his touch and soft words like a mother comforting their child.

It took some time before Louise's sobbings stop. She pulled away from his chest and place her hands on his cheek to take a good look at the man she loved so much who she thought she had lost forever.

"Saito... Saito... Saito!"

Louise hugged him again, tighter than the last time as she didn't want to lose him. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind and the image of him dying in front of her scares her so much that she start crying again.

"Saito... *sob* I- I thought... I lost you..."

"No Louise, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he spoke in a soft tone while he gently caress her small frame.

"I saw it... you- *sob* you're fighting those- those soldiers... and-and then you... you... *sob*" Louise sobs on his chest, unable to finish her sentence, but Saito already knows what she was about to say.

"It's just a dream Louise. I'm right here."

"No... it happens... *sob* in-in Albion... I saw that field... and the giants... and... *sob* and the arrows and you... you..."

Saito was caught off guard by the little details she gave out. Summarizing everything she said, he can only think of one possible scenario where all of those are present. The battle in Albion, where he fought an army of 70000. If that was what Louise dreamed of, then it would be the most terrible nightmare imaginable for her. However, the fact that she knows about the field, giants and arrows was more surprising since Saito never told her about what happens during the fight.

"Louise... how do you know about that?" the question slipped out of Saito's tongue as his curiosity got the best of immediately regretted asking such a question in her current state.

In an attempt to answer him, Louise sobs a few times before pulling away from his chest and wipe her tears while controlling her sobbings. Taking a few deep breath, she steady herself and recovered from her teary state. Her eyes were still watery, but she was able to restrain them from flowing down.

"Actually..." she began explaining. "After the war ended, I... I went back to Albion, to find you..."

Her confession surprised Saito even more. He didn't know that Louise had returned to the warring land to find him.

"I-It's hard you know... Henrietta forbid me from going, even the principal did. It's hard you know, I had to bribe an entire ship just to go there," she let out a forced laugh as she said that. "When I got there... I go back to that town, I thought you would be there. But... You're not there..."

Tears slowly filled Louise's eyes as she remembered what happened when she got to Albion, desperately trying to find him.

"So... I-I searched the outskirt of the town and with the local's help... I found it, the field where you stop the army. It's horrible... they were corpses lying all over the place, even giants. It seems like something terrible had happened there."

Saito knew first hand how that place looks like. With blood and burn marks around the field, it's certainly a sight that he didn't want her to see, especially with the bodies of his fallen opponents lying around. Meanwhile, tears had once again escaped Louise's eyes as the pain she felt at that time and from the dream came back to her.

"I look and look... But... but you're not there... *sob* I-I thought you will be there... waiting for me... but, *sob* you're not... You're... gone.

"Louise... I," Saito tried to stop her, but Louise wasn't finished.

"When I got back to Tristain... I waited for you every single day. I believe... you will return to me someday... somehow... But... *sob* But... you never did..."

The bed sheets was wet from her falling tears as more tears came out of Louise's eyes as the pain of losing him was too much for her. Trying to comfort her, Saito pulled her back into his arms, letting her release her sadness on his chest while he calmed her down.

"At that time... I can't eat... *sob* I can't sleep... I-I can't do anything at all... she spoke between her sobbings. "But the worst part is... I was scared... Scared that I would never have the chance to tell you how much you meant to me... how much I can't live without you... how much... how much I LOVE YOU!" She screamed the last part as if she wanted to let the whole world hear her cries. "I was scared that I felt like I would die... and it's all... It's all my fault!"

Saito was left speechless. He never knew that she had suffered so much pain while he was gone and that she kept this to herself all this long. He cursed himself in his head as he felt like he was the biggest jerk in the entire world for making her feel that way. He thought his actions saved her, but turns out it cause her to suffer with a broken heart.

"Louise... it's not your fault," he said.

"No... It is."

"No, it isn't. It was my own choice to fight."

"NO! It's all my fault!" she shouted. "You fight to replace me because I was selfish... because I was arrogant. If Tiffa didn't save you... you would have died because of me... me..."

Saito wanted to argue back, but he knew that it was not the best option as it will only add to her sadness. He did fight against the army with the sole purpose of protecting her, so anything he say won't change that fact. However, there is one thing she got wrong and he is going to correct her.

"Louise... You want to know something?"

Louise looks up to him as Saito was about to reveal something that he didn't tell her about his fight in Albion.

"Back in Albion, when the soldier beat me down, I was dying..." he said. "At that moment, I kinda saw the light. It was beautiful. I never saw something like it before in my life. My body was heading towards it on its own and everything just got brighter and brighter. But..."

"But...?" Louise asked as she wanted to hear the rest of it.

Saito looks at her before continuing. "I heard a voice calling me so I stopped and turn back and then the next thing I knew, I was in the forest the forest where Tiffa later found me."

"A... voice? What voice?" she asked again, seemingly interested to know.

Saito flashed the best smile he could pull off with his eyes gazing straight at her, Your voice."

M-my... voice?

"Yes, your voice. I heard you calling me at that time and that's what reminds me that I can't just die and left the girl I love so much like that. Your voice is the reason I managed to resist death and survive that day. Sure, Tiffa healed my wounds, but the one who saved me that day was you, Louise. I can only breath till this day because of you, for that I am grateful."

Saito put his hands on her cheek as he stared at her with a loving smile.

"So please... don't blame yourself because you're everything I live for. My life will be meaningless without you."

Saito leans and kiss her tears away. He slowly trails his kiss down from her eyes to her cheeks before finally stopping at her lips giving her a soft kiss to cast away all her sadness. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but for them it felt like years. As Saito pulled away from her, all that's left was Louise's relaxed expression.

His words and touch gave comfort to Louise, washing away all the pain she had in her heart. She never thought that Saito would consider her as his saviour after what she had put him through. She remembered how relieved she was when she saw him back at the academy. How she felt like her life has a meaning again.

"Saito... I love you so much. I really, really love you. So please... don't ever leave me."

"I won't Louise. I swear to you that even death wouldn't separate us. We will always be together."

Saito holds her close to his chest before kissing her forehead. They stayed in each other embrace, not wanting to be apart even for a little. Still locked in an embrace they let their bodies fall back down to the comfort of their bed. Their eyes met as they caress each other.

"Sorry... I make you worry didn't I?" Louise apologized while facing against Saito.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize for hurting your feelings. Would you ever forgive me for being such a stupid guy?"

"*Giggle* I already did," Louise said as she rested her body.

Louise wanted to close her eyes as all the crying she did had exhausted her, but the vision of her nightmare still haunts her. She wants to make sure that Saito will be there with her when she woke up.

"Ne, Saito. Can you do something for me?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Louise pressed her body closer to him, "Can you please hold me close like this till morning?"

Without saying a single word, Saito pulled her body closer to him as an answer.

"Like... this?" he asked with a grin.

"A little more closer," she timidly said with her cheeks slightly red.

"Like... this?" he asked again after pulling her a lot closer to the point that their faces were only inches from each other.

"Hm... Like this..."

Louise rested herself in Saito's arms, pressing herself against his chest. From there she could hear the steady beating of his heart, an indication that he is still filled with life and is still there with her. His warmth, his scent, his voice, it all soothes her heart, banishing away the fear she had from her earlier nightmare. She slowly closed her eyes and went back to the world of dreams.

Unlike the nightmare earlier, this time her dream turns to a happy one. In her dream, she was with Saito in their villa in De Orneille which had been restored to its former glory. They were having tea under a parasol on the lawn of the villa. Along with them in the lawn was Asuna, who were practicing in her own personal archery range while Ryuji and Yuno was relaxing under another parasol nearby.

Louise suddenly felt something moving on her lap, and when she looks down, she saw a child sitting on her lap. From the back, Louise can see that the child has black coloured hair and was resting comfortably on her lap while Louise also felt comfortable with the child's presence. For some reason, she felt so close to the child as if they have a strong unbreakable bond.

The child suddenly turned to look at Saito, who was right next to them, smiling happily at him.

"Papa," the child called before turning to Louise with a similar smile. The child's pink eyes met Louise's. "Mama."

It was the sweetest dream Louise ever had in her life. A dream which she hopes that she would never wake up from. Still, was it really just a dream, or is it actually a vision of the future? Who knows, but one thing for sure, Louise will always be together with Saito.


	41. Chapter 41: Painful Truth

**Hey readers! By scrambling what little time I had, I managed to finish this chapter. I apologize if it's a little too short or not good enough. Now, as always, let me respond to the reviews.**

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Well, I did my own counting and there's actually 3 Yuri scenes. The third one is when Montmorency (not sure if I spelled that right) forcefully kisses Louise due to the effect of a love potion or something. So that mean Louise had kissed 1 guy and three different girls. Weird, huh?**

 **To MechaDragon69,**

 **Valentine is definitely one of the most important event throughout the year for couples and there's lots of different scenes that can be used to fit the theme. For example, Louise tried to make a valentine chocolate for Saito which is also the first chocolate he ever got. That will be a very cute moment for the two. However, there's a problem. The thing is, this story is already in summer, which is evident through the chapters before like the Beach chapter. That means, February had already passed a long time ago. If I suddenly make a Valentine day chapter, it might confuse the readers. So... forgive me, because I don't know any possible way to put your idea into my story. Sorry, but thanks for the suggestion.**

 **To Storm,**

 **I have quite a debate with myself either to make a continuation of the previous chapter like you suggested. It took me a whole week before finally making the decision and here it is, what you have requested. Sorry if it's not good or doesn't meet your expectation, but this is what I got. Hope you like it.**

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Kotano-chan! So you prefer 'chan' huh? Okay, I also prefer to call you that because like you said, 'chan' is cute and you're cute. I-I mean... I think you're cute even though we never met. I just... got the feeling that you're cute. Oh, j-just forget it.**

 **So the song is called Tsuru Petta, huh? I already had the song in my phone and no I didn't set as a ringtone, yet. Oh, about the Kotoura-san fanfic, I'm glad you understand about it and no I'm not giving up on this fanfic so don't worry.**

 **Next, glad you're able to find the ova. Still, it needs a third season because leaving the story just like that is a crime. Hopefully, if the third season came out, there will be at least one kiss. They made Dekomori and Nibutani kissed, but why is it too hard to make Yuuta and Rikka kiss. I mean like, just one kiss is it so hard to do?**

 **Moving on, why I didn't read the novels yet? I think it's because I'm one of the people who can watch an entire anime series in one sitting, read tons of manga in a short time, but have difficulties to read a single volume of a novel. Yes, I said it, I'm a writer who doesn't really like to read. How ironic is that? Although I will try to read it when I feel like it, but don't expect much. Oh, but I did read the Otaku Himesama and you're right, it's really good.**

 **Seems like you love this chapter a lot and same as you, it gives me the feels when I was writing it, especially because I have to repeat that Albion scene multiple times just to make sure I got the facts right. I actually had the inspiration to do this chapter since the day I start this fanfic, but I need to find the right time and place to put it.**

 **That aside, yes an onsen scene. A lemon onsen scene... Look forward to that.**

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Don't worry, this fanfic still has a long way to go. I don't even know when it will end.**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 41: Painful Truth**

"Ow, ow, ow...," Saito softly grunted as he stretched his left arm in the living room

"What's with you? You've been like that all morning," Asuna commented.

"It's... nothing. Just a little numb."

Last night, Louise had requested that Saito held her in his arms till she woke up which was something he obviously agreed to. However, due to having Louise weight pressed on him for the entire night results in Saito gaining a very numb arm. He could hardly feel his arm when he first woke up this morning and he struggles to even hold his toothbrush. Despite that, having been able to see Louise's cute smile in the morning makes all the numbness worthwhile for him.

Still, Saito was a little surprised at how she managed to recover from her state last night in an overnight. At first he thought she might cry again when she woke up, but it didn't happen. Instead, she seems to be in a very good mood throughout the day as if the events last night never happened. Louise claimed that she had another dream when she went back to sleep, but she won't tell him what is it about. She only said that it was the sweetest dream she ever had to the point that it makes the nightmare disappeared from her mind. Although he was curious of the sweet dream, Saito didn't ask anything further. For him as long as Louise is happy, he will be happy as well, although he had to end up with a numb arm.

"Numb? Oh, I know just the thing to fix that. Let me..." Asuna reached towards Saito, attempting to help him out.

"Hell no!" Saito jolted away like a scared cat. "I don't trust you, you might break my arm!"

"Oi, oi, I'm just trying to be nice here. No need to act like that," she ignored his resistance and went closer.

"I'm fine, completely fine! I don't need your kindness!" he raised a defensive stance, but it was useless against Asuna.

"Just come over here, you."

Asuna forcefully grabbed Saito's arm and pulled him over. She has barely done anything yet, but Saito was already crying for help as if a monster had just make him captive while he struggled to escape. However, when Asuna twisted his arm and pulled it straight, making a snapping noise in the process, his screaming turned to soft sigh.

"There, you should be fine," Asuna finally released his arm.

Saito moved his arm around, stretching it, swinging it, and makes light blows to the front. Somehow, all the numbness he had earlier had suddenly vanished into thin air and now he can feel his arm again. He turns to his sister who gave him the blank look as if offended by his reaction earlier.

"Err... Umm... How should I say this? Thanks?"

"You're welcome," she replied. "Have a little faith in me."

"With what you had done to me all this time, how I'm supposed to have faith in you?" Saito mumbled to himself.

"Sorry, can you say that again?" Asuna asked as if she could hear what he just said.

"Ah, n-nothing. Anyway, where's Louise? I didn't see her upstairs." he quickly changes the subject.

"Eh, you didn't know? Mom took her out just a while ago. I think she said something about bringing her along to the neighborhood meeting."

"Neighborhood meeting? Why?" Saito asked as he didn't see any reasons to bring Louise along to such meeting.

To... brag, I suppose?

"Brag?" Saito formed a confused look. "What is there to brag about?"

"Hmm... let's see..." Asuna pondered. "A cute daughter in law who is a foreigner that can speak in French and Japanese fluently. Oh, and don't forget, came from a very wealthy family. That's... quite a lot to brag about."

"Ah... I suppose so. I hope Louise will be fine," the image of Louise being bombarded by questions from the neighbors flashed in his head, making him worry about how Louise was going to handle the situation.

"Nah, don't worry. She will be fine, she's mom favorite daughter in law after all." Asuna reassured her brother before taking a seat on the couch next to him. Her mind now occupied with something else which had bothered her since last night.

"Say, Saito. Can I ask something?"

"Huh? What is it?" Saito look towards her sister, curious with her sudden change in attitude.

"I'm just wondering... what happened last night?"

Saito was taken aback by the sudden question. Considering how loud Louise screamed last night, it's possible that Asuna had heard her since her room was in the same floor. However, Saito maintains a calm expression to avoid raising any suspicion.

"Last night? Nothing happened. I slept pretty well," he lied.

"Oh, don't play dumb." Asuna retorted. "Louise's screaming can be heard from miles away."

"That's true," Ryuji appeared out of nowhere and joined in the conversation. "I can even hear her from downstairs."

Saito was caught in a corner as Asuna and Ryuji both had heard Louise's screaming. Saito think hard to find the best explanation without telling them about the truth. Till this day he never told his family about the incident in Albion since telling your family that you almost died when you just came back after missing for 2 years is not exactly the best option. Besides, Saito didn't want his family to blame Louise for what had happened to him. That's why he decided to keep the thing a secret.

"She had a nightmare," Saito briefly answered which wasn't a lie at all.

"Nightmare?" Ryuji and Asuna said in unison.

"Yes, it's just a nightmare. She's already fine now."

"Really?" Asuna stared at Saito with disbelief.

"But she cried really hard last night," said Ryuji.

"Nightmare can do that to you, dad. It's nothing serious."

"Then... can you tell us what she dreamed of?"

"N-no!" Saito stressed. "It's nothing, you don't have to worry about Louise."

Being pressured by his father and sister, Saito was already panicking and it was clear to everyone in the room that he was hiding something. Not wanting to waste any time Ryuji decided to instantly peel off Saito's layer of defense with a simple question.

"What happened at Albion?"

Saito's eyes went wide with shock as he didn't expect to hear that question being asked straight at him, "How, how do you know that?"

"Well, to be honest, we peeped on you last night and we heard lots of... stuff," Asuna explained.

"So are you going to tell us, Saito?" Ryuji stressed his son further.

At the moment, Saito knew that he no longer had any chance to avoid the question. If what Asuna said was true, it means that they already heard about Louise's nightmare when she told him about it. Having no other choice, he decided to come up with the truth.

"*Sigh* Okay... you two should take a seat first."

Ryuji and Asuna did as they were told, taking a seat on the couch across the coffee table. Both were eager and anxious to learn of the truth.

Saito told them everything. About the secret that he had kept from them since he came back. He explained in perfect detail of the events in Albion. How he ended up involved in it, the waves of soldiers he had to fight and his moments of supposed death. Ryuji and Asuna listened patiently to his story with shock written clearly on their face. They didn't expect that something as terrible as that had happened to Saito while he was gone.

To finish his story, Saito also told them the events of last night where Louise was awoken by her nightmare and her guilt as she felt responsible for everything that had happened to him. When Saito was done, there was silence among them, creating a tense situation which makes Saito nervous as he was afraid that the story was too much for them. Not knowing what to do, he spontaneously kneeled down on the floor and hang his head low.

"Please, don't blame Louise! It's entirely my fault! I'm the selfish one here!" Saito begged. He didn't want his family to treat Louise differently because of what happened to him in Albion, especially when Louise was already considered as part of the family.

Hearing Saito's pleas, Ryuji and Asuna shared a glance with each other. Before turning back to the main front of them. They both let out a sigh before Asuna land a chop on top of Saito's head.

"Ow!" Saito cried. "Hey, what's that for?"

"For spouting out stupid idiocy" Asuna stated.

"We didn't say anything about blaming Louise," Ryuji added. "Instead, I was proud that you were able to do something as brave as that."

"Yeah... facing an army of 70000. You love her a lot didn't you?" teased Asuna.

Saito was speechless. His family reaction was not as what he had first expected.

"W-wait, you're not mad?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why should we?" Asuna nonchalantly answered. "If I'm in your place I might do the same thing. Isn't that right dad?"

"Ah... Um... Yes, definitely," Ryuji answered hesitantly. "Besides, it's not her fault and it's not yours either."

"But I... died," Saito stated as if to make a point.

"Really?" Asuna stared doubly at him before landing another chop on his head, this time stronger than the last.

"Ow! wowow!" Saito clutched his head in pain.

"Hmm... You seem pretty alive to me."

"Was that really necessary!"

"I'm just trying to prove a point," Asuna casually answered.

"You don't exactly have to do that," he retorted.

"Actually Asuna does have a point," Ryuji stated. "What happens before doesn't matter. You're alive now and you're back home with us, that's what matters and I'm sure your mother would agree with me."

"That's true," Asuna nodded, agreeing with her father. "So stop acting like you had done something wrong."

Seeing how his family easily accepts what had happened, Saito felt like a huge burden was lifted from his chest. He felt stupid for thinking that his family might hate Louise if they knew of his supposed death in Albion. Louise was already a part of the family and nothing will ever change that.

"Thank you," said Saito. "And... sorry for not telling you about this earlier."

"Don't worry about that, as long as you're not hiding anything else."

"No, I swear I have told you everything." Saito reassured them before a thought came to him. "Wait, did mom know about this?"

"Of course she knows," Asuna answered. "She was about to barge into your room last night, but we managed to convince her that you can take care of this."

"Ah, really... that means you will tell her what had actually happened?"

"Obviously," Ryuji answered. "Your mother is the one who-"

"We're home," a voice came from the front door, interrupting their conversation. A short moment later, 2 women came into the room with one of them seems rather exhausted as if she had went through a trial.

"Uh... home at last," Louise sighed as she was exhausted by the meeting

"Ahaha... sorry Louise. I never expected they would ask so many questions," Yuno sheepishly apologize.

Just by looking at the situation, the rest of the family can already guess what had happened. Most of the neighbors here tend to be nosy and a foreigner as a daughter in law was like a gold mine for them. Louise must have been gunned by questions till she was completely exhausted.

"Ne, Louise." Asuna suddenly raised from her seat and cupped Louise's hand, ignoring her state. "I just want to tell you that none of us will ever leave you, so don't worry and don't blame yourself. We all love you."

"Huh?" Louise looks towards Asuna, confused with what she said.

"That includes this idiot," Asuna gestured towards Saito. "If he ever make you cry, just tell onee-chan and I make sure that he knelt for apology from you."

"Woah, woah, wait. Why do you think I will make her cry? I will never do such a thing," Saito exclaimed.

"Just taking a simple precaution."

"Um... W-what is this about?" Louise asked as she still hasn't fully grasp the situation.

"Nothing~" Asuna answered with a cheery smile. "Now let's go to my room so you can tell me what happened in that meeting."

Asuna pulled Louise's hand before heading upstairs. However, before she could go any further, Saito stops them by grabbing Louise's other hand.

"Wait, no way. I'm the one she should talk about it first," Saito pulled Louise to his side.

"What? I'm her sister, I should be the she told her problems to," Asuna pulled back.

"But, I'm her husband! She's my responsibility so she should tell me everything," Saito pulled back.

"Y-you two... Stop it!" Louise begged as she kept being pulled from side to side adding to her own exhaustion. However, her pleas were ignored as Saito and Asuna keep fighting over her as they went upstairs.

When all three of them were out of sight, both Ryuji and Yuno let out a sigh after seeing their children's behavior.

"Those two just never mature do they?" said Yuno.

"Haha... Some things never change, but I think it's for the best," state Ryuji.

Yuno took the seat next to her husband before glancing towards the stairs a few times. After making sure the trio had headed upstairs, Yuno turned to her husband with a serious look as if she was about to discuss an important matter.

"So... have you done what I asked you to do, dear?"

"Yes, Saito already told me everything, but do you really want to know? It's a little shocking."

"Just tell me, dear."

Ryuji repeated the story Saito had told him earlier as close as he can without changing it even a little. Yuno patiently listened to the story while fighting out her tears from coming out of her eyes. When Ryuji was finished, silence filled the air as Yuno tried to fully understand everything.

"So... that's what happen," said Yuno, with sadness clear on her face.

"Yes. Are you okay, dear? I told you it will be shocking"

"Hmm..., no mother in the world wants to know that their son had faced an almost death experience while he was away, but I think Louise had the worst of it based on what happened last night. And don't worry, I didn't blame her for what happened to Saito. It's not her fault after all," said Yuno in a calm tone.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but still. I can't believe Saito actually went against an army of 70000."

"Doing crazy things to prove your love. Haa... he is just like his father," Yuno sighed as she looks towards Ryuji.

"Wait, you mean like me?" asked Ryuji.

"Who else would I be talking about? I still remembered what you did when I first rejected your love."

"When you reject me? Ah, you mean that? I remembered it too." Ryuji closed his eyes as he reminisced the past. "After you reject me, I went to challenge your father to a duel and I said to him that if I win he must allow me to marry you."

"That's right," Yuno exclaimed. "Father easily beats you, but you keep standing back up no matter how many times he beat you down. You got bruises all over your body and you even start to bleed, but you still get up anyway. You said that you will never stop until he accepts you. Even he says that you're crazy. If I didn't save you at that time, you would have ended up in a hospital."

"But after that, he acknowledges me and you gave me my first kiss before becoming my girlfriend. A few years after that, we got married, so I think everything turns out fine in the end."

"Haa... I suppose so," Yuno rested on her husband's shoulder. "The guys in this family are crazy."

"We are crazy because we love our woman so much."

"Oh, you and your cheesy lines," Yuno pecked Ryuji on the cheek before continued to rest on his shoulder.

"Anyway, all that aside, what have you actually put Louise through at the meeting?" asked Ryuji as he was curious on what had happened to Louise.

"Ahaha... ha... It's quite a long story," Yuno lightly laugh as she reminded herself of what she had just made Louise face through before telling her husband all about it.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's too short or not good. See you next time readers!**


	42. Chapter 42: Date Night

**Hellooooooo readers! Another 2 weeks have passed so here is another chapter. So far I'm not sure when I can return to weekly updates, but don't worry, I'm still continuing this story. Anyway, as always, to the reviews!**

 **Let's start with the unnamed guest. First about friends from Halkeginia coming for a visit and the crush thing. I already received this suggestion a few times already and I have also gave the same responses to them every time, so I will still give the same response as before. I won't bring any Halkeginian characters into Japan because I don't want them to disturb Saito and Louise's honeymoon and that's final. Sorry, but I'm going to keep that stand. It's not a bad idea, but I just don't want to bring them into Japan.**

 **The second review is about either the story will progress more than the honeymoon. Do you meant to ask either they will return to Halkeginia or will they have babies or something like that? Or are you asking if there is a sequel to this story? No matter what you mean, my answer is that this story will focus entirely on their life in Japan a.k.a the honeymoon. However, recently I have been thinking about making a sequel to this story which will tell the story of them returning to Halkeginia and face a new adventure. It's not confirmed yet, since this story itself still has a long way to go, but the sequel maybe happen. Emphasize on the word maybe. Hope this answers your question.**

 **To Storm,**

 **Glad you like the chapter I made and thanks for supporting me. You're too kind. Hope to hear more ideas from you.**

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **A conflict or a fight between the couple. I do intend to do that thing at some point because like you said, real couples do fight and in the anime and light novel Saito and Louise do fight a lot. However, I'm still looking for ideas to do that because I don't want the fight to be too serious as it might strain their relationship so it might take some time.**

 **To MechaDragon69,**

 **Glad that you understand and don't worry, even I as the writer sometimes forgot about the time in the story. Now about your pop idol idea. Idolmaster and Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4. Both are pretty good anime+game which I haven't watched yet, mainly because I'm not a fan of idols, but I'm sure a lot of guys out there like idols and maybe Saito is one of them. A concert should be great and I can make some scenes with the idols as well, such as Saito tried to get an autograph and Louise gets jealous. However, I need to watch the anime first so I can get to know the characters. So just wait for it to come okay?**

 **To Kotano,**

 **Helloooooooo~ Kotano-chan! How's the cute girl doing today? Ahem! Sorry... I will stop with the cute thing.**

 **So you read about the Yuri stuff I talked with Hellifrit. Don't worry, even though that one was addressed to him, everyone was free to read them. It seems I'm also wrong with the counting huh? Don't worry, I will make sure those two stayed obedient to each other so they will never kiss anyone else except each other.**

 **About chuunibyou, I think you got a good point. There are couples out there who didn't really mind kissing in front of people, while most would want privacy for their kiss especially when it's their first kiss. However, the frustration that the director created was a little too much, especially in the last episode. I guess I just have to pray for a third season and hopefully the kiss will happen this time.**

 **LN, yeah... ironic isn't it? And the chapter you ask me to read, I did read it, although it confuses me since the LN is different from the anime, but like you said, it's pretty sweet. My favourite part would be the bathing part mainly the part where Louise shows her body to Saito and when Saito refuse 'to do' it and want to keep it till the day they're married. It's a sweet and rare thing for a guy to say, especially in that situation. Oh, and guess what? They actually did it after marriage! Well, at least in my story. You know the bath scene kinda reminded me of my Chapter 36 which I am very proud with.**

 **Oh, and don't worry, I won't put the word onsen and lemon together again. Err... I just put onsen and lemon together didn't I? Ah... Did I... did it again? I swear I won't put onsen and lemon together again. Oh, crap! I-I- Oh... maybe I should stop talking before I said onsen and lemon again.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **AHHHHH! I DID IT AGAIN! FORGIVE ME KOTANO-CHAN!**

* * *

 **Now, let's get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 42: DATE NIGHT**_

"We will be leaving mom, no need to wait for us," said Saito as he was about to leave the house with Louise following close behind.

"Make sure you come back before 9 and no taking Louise to weird places," Yuno reminded them.

"9? Isn't that too early?" Saito questioned his mother. "And weird places? W-why do you think I would do that?"

It was in the middle of a summer night and what's the best way to spend it than a romantic summer date. However, before Saito and Louise could even take a step out of the house for their date night, Yuno had chosen that exact time to become a strict parent. Saito thought that his mother would let them off due to their marriage status, but it seems that in her eyes, the two of them was still not considered as an adult yet.

"Mom... just a little late, is okay... right?" Louise tried to negotiate as she also had the same thought as Saito.

"Nope. 9 o'clock, that's final," Yuno kept her stand.

The couple was in a difficult situation as Yuno won't even budge no matter how hard they tried. They have a lot of plans so it would be impossible to make it back home precisely at 10. The only way that can be done was to cut their date short which was something they wanted to avoid, but with how strict Yuno was it doesn't seem they could do anything about it. Luckily, someone decided to come and save the day.

"Now, now, dear. They're both grown up. I think it's okay to let them out as long as they want," Ryuji interfered, hoping to change her opinion.

"But dear... they're still young. We can't let them stay out that late. What if something happened?" Yuno argued back.

"Nothing will happen," Ryuji reassured her. "They had taken care of themselves pretty well for 2 years. I'm sure a night out in Tokyo is just a breeze for them. Isn't that right?" Ryuji glanced at the couple who nodded at the same time, agreeing with him.

"Please, mom. At least till midnight," Saito begged.

"Please..., mom," Louise pleaded.

Both Saito and Louise pulled out their best puppy eyed face, putting on a last desperate attempt to change Yuno's mind. Even Ryuji himself joined them, begging for Yuno's permission. Even though Yuno tried her best to be strict, she has a soft heart and being given the look was more than enough to falter her stand.

"*Sigh* Fine... But not too late, okay," Yuno finally gave in.

"Yes, thanks mom! Don't worry, you can trust us."

"Yes, yes. Now off you go, but still, weird places is still off limit, remember that."

"I won't. Let's go Louise."

"Hmm! Bye mom, bye dad. Thank you!"

With that, the two of them finally make their first step out of the house and into the pleasant summer night where the air was neither chilly nor warm making it a perfect time for a date. Louise held Saito's arm as they walked away from their house, heading towards their destination for the night.

As they walked together under the night sky with arms entwined, Louise smiled as she took a good look at Saito, who was wearing a black long-sleeved jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath while complimenting it with a pair of khakis. Most of the time, Saito would wear his signature blue hoodie which he had a lot stored in his wardrobe. The hoodie was fine of course, but it was nice to see him wearing something else for a change, especially when it makes him a lot more handsome than he already is.

Meanwhile, Louise herself was wearing the brown striped shirt she bought on their first date. She had intended to wear something more fancy, but Saito insisted that she wear that one for the night, claiming that it greatly enhance her cuteness.

"So... where are we going first?" Louise asked as she was excited for their date.

"Hm... I thought of showing you around Tokyo first," answered Saito.

"But, you already did that, didn't you?

"Well, that one is during the day. Now I'm going to show you the night Tokyo."

* * *

Saito starts off by taking Louise to the center of the city where everything was still lively as it was during the day. The street was full with people who were mostly groups of teenagers and couples all seeking for fun and leisure in the city. Numerous arrays of light lighten up the city along with the animated billboards and large TV screens. For Louise, this was something entirely new as in Halkeginia, nighttime has the least amount of activities and the streets will only be lightened up with dimly lighted lantern. Being here, Louise can already feel the nightlife atmosphere surrounding them.

"It's beautiful..." Louise exclaimed.

"That's nothing yet, come on."

Saito took Louise for a little tour around the city, showing her the Japanese nightlife in Tokyo which amazed her every time. However, to make sure that Louise can have a good look of the entire city, Saito decided to take her to the place that has the best night view of Tokyo. The Tokyo Tower.

* * *

"Ah... ahh... Is it okay to walk on those? Wouldn't it break?" Louise worriedly asked.

"Don't worry Louise. This is reinforced glass, it won't break that easily."

Once they reached the observatory on top of the Tokyo tower, what awaits them in front of the lift was an entire floor made from transparent glass. However, Louise, who doesn't know anything about this was simply caught by surprise as she could easily see the ground hundreds of feet below them. Thinking the glass floor would break, she won't even dare to take a single step out of the lift.

"Louise, look," Saito jumped on the glass a few times. "It's sturdy, no need to worry."

"B-but... it's still glass. It might... break at any time."

Saito tried his best to restrain himself from laughing. Louise expression was like a scared kitten who were too scared to step out of the safety of the lift. However, realizing the situation, he kept his cool face on.

"Here, take my hand," Saito offered as an attempt to persuade her.

Still quite shooked up from the fear of the height, Louise stayed still for a while before hesitantly reached for his hand with her feet still glued to the lift.

"C-catch me, okay?" she requested.

"Sure, just come over here."

Louise took a few deep breath, gathering what little courage she had. She then jumped out of the lift before being lead into the safety of Saito's arms. When she felt no change in her surrounding, Louise looked down to the glass floor and noticed that it didn't even crack.

"Y-you're right. It didn't break," Louise stomped a few times as if to test the floor's strength, but nothing happened. "It's sturdy... I suppose you're-"

Louise looks up to Saito's face, but was greeted by his worried expression. He was being silent as if his mind was thinking of something troubling.

"Saito, what's wrong?"

Responding to her question, Saito looks down to her while trying his best to hide his anxiety which he failed miserably to do.

"Louise, I need you to be calm. Very, very calm," he stressed.

"W-why? Did something happen?" Louise asked nervously.

Saito took a deep breath before speaking, "I- I think... the glass under my feet just crack."

"W-What!?" Louise screamed. "Y-you said it won't break!"

"M-maybe... this glass had a weak corner and we're standing on it," he explained.

Louise started to panic as the fear of the glass breaking fill her heart. If the glass breaks, they will fall from the height close to a thousand feet, which means that there will be no chance of survival.

"T-then... w-what should we do?"

"First, let's try to move away from- CRAP!" Saito suddenly shouted as he held Louise close. "L-Louise! The glass is breaking! We're going down! AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

When Louise felt her entire body being pulled downwards, she closed her eyes and tighten her hold on Saito as she thought that she was going to fall down from the observatory to the hard ground underneath. However, after a few moment, Louise realized that something was off. When Saito screamed, she did feel like she was falling, but that feeling only last for a short while. If she was really falling down from a high building, that feeling should last a lot longer and there should be a rush of air hitting her as she fell down at high-speed.

As she grew suspicious of the situation, she opened her eyes and look down. The glass floor was still there without a single crack unlike what Saito had claimed earlier. Louise looks up and when she saw Saito flashing his trademark grin, she finally realized everything.

"Just kidding," said Saito in a teasing tone which confirm Louise's suspicion.

"You... BAKAAAAA!"

Louise exploded with anger as Saito had just pulled out another one of his prank on her. Realizing the danger, Saito escaped the scene with Louise closely chasing him around the observatory. After a few lap of playing cat and mouse, plus a few words of sincere apology along with Saito's promise of not pulling any prank on her again, Louise finally calmed down and let him off the hook, but not before landing a few soft blows to him.

After the whole thing died down, the couple went to the window to do what they actually intended to in the observatory.

"This is... Tokyo?" Louise looked with disbelief as the view of the entire city was presented in front of her eyes. In her eyes, the scenery was like something that just came out from a fairy tale, filled with life as everything stays in motion.

"Yup, this is Tokyo. Beautiful, isn't it?" Saito said while being impressed by the view as well.

"Yes... It really is... I never saw a city like this in my life.

"You know... if you want a better view, you can use that binocular over there," Saito pointed to the observation binocular nearby.

Following Saito's suggestion, Louise used the binocular which gave her a more close up view of the city. They took their time in the observatory enjoying the magnificent view with Saito directing Louise on the direction of interesting places. They even tried to find their house through the binoculars, but sadly the tall buildings in the area plus the distance makes it impossible to be seen from the tower. Despite that, they still enjoyed themselves and only leave the observatory when they felt their stomach grumbling.

* * *

"Now, if the address is right it should be right... here."

The couple stopped in front of a rather classy French restaurant which was well-known around Tokyo for their mouth-watering French dishes. Just by looking at the front of the restaurant, one could tell that a meal here will cost a fortune and was only suitable for the rich.

"So... you sure this place has Halkeginian cuisine?" Louise asked.

"I'm completely sure, but like I said. In my world, it's called French cuisine," said Saito.

During her stay in Japan, Louise has been forced to adapt to Japanese food which was entirely foreign to her. It was tough at first, but she eventually adapts to it and had grown quite fond of Japanese dishes mainly due to her mother-in-law amazing cooking skill. She had even mastered on using chopsticks which she struggled so much with during her first day in Japan. However, lately she has felt a little homesick and misses the food from her own world. Knowing this, Saito had reserved a table at the French restaurant they were now at, hoping to fulfill Louise's taste for Halkeginian cuisine.

The couple entered the restaurant and was greeted by French-like interior design, fitting for a French restaurant. Saito felt a little awkward being in such a classy place as he hasn't completely got used to it. Louise on the other hand, felt like she was back at home in one of the Halkeginian noble's party which makes her feel a little nostalgic as she had not attend such event for a long time.

"Welcome, sir. May I help you?" the restaurant receptionist greeted them, waking them from their thought.

Saito turns to the receptionist, quickly answering him. "Umm... Yeah, I have a reservation here. The name's Hiraga."

"Hiraga? One second, sir."

The receptionist check upon the list on his clipboard to find their names. He flipped through the pages a few times before finally stopping as soon as he found their name. He looks towards Saito and raised his brow before looking back down at the list as if he was unsure of his finding.

"Err... Mr. Hiraga on the... VIP section?" the receptionist asked, his voice filled with doubt.

"Yes, that's right," Saito answered.

"Can I see an ID please?"

Saito handed over his ID to the receptionist who carefully examined the name to make sure it was legit. Saito was not surprised nor offended by the receptionist reaction. This was a prestigious restaurant so a teen in casual wear having a reservation in the restaurant's VIP section must have been hard to believe, especially when his name was the only one in the VIP list tonight.

"It seems everything is right here. Pardon my rudeness," the receptionist lightly bowed as a sign of apology. "Please, right through here, sir."

The receptionist escorted the couple through the room, passing by a few tables where other visitors of the restaurant were enjoying their meal. All of them were wearing suits and dresses, appropriate with the high-class atmosphere of the restaurant. Being in casual clothing, Saito and Louise felt a little out-of-place, but they cast out those feelings and followed the receptionist into the next floor where the VIP section is.

After a short walk, they eventually stopped in a rather lavish door with a sign which wrote VIP on top of it. Two of the restaurant's staff who stood on standby next to the door, opened the door for them while the receptionist leads them in.

Compared to the floor downstairs, the VIP room was smaller. However, it was more luxurious and stylish as the entire place has been furnished with more expensive materials fitting to its high-class standard. A bright golden chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room emanating the place with what one would call the aura of the high-class people. Meanwhile, in the background, a classical music was played giving the last touch to a perfect VIP standard.

"Here's your table sir," the staff gestured to a fancy table which looks like a work of art where the name Hiraga was written on a card on top of the table.

Saito being a gentleman, help to pull the chair for Louise which was replied with an approving smile and a soft thank you. After Saito took his own seat a waiter immediately came to serve them.

"Welcome to our restaurant sir and madam. It's an honor to have you here," the waiter politely said before handing out the restaurant's menu. "Now, what shall both of you have?"

Saito and Louise reads the menu where a number of French food names were written. The name of the food was written in French, but neither Louise nor Saito had any problem to read it since they both had already mastered the language.

"Hmm... what do you like to eat Louise?" Saito asked his wife.

"Um... Let's see..." Louise scanned throughout the menu, but she was unable to decide on one as everything looks good to her. "I think I'll let you order."

"Uhh... okay."

Saito stared at the menu while processing the names of food as he was having some trouble to choose since he didn't know much about French cuisine. All the time in Halkeginia, he would just eat whatever food that was offered to him, not even caring on the name of the food. Still having trouble to choose, he decided to came up with a line only the rich could say.

"Bring us the most expensive thing you have here," he confidently said to the waiter.

"Very well, sir. Your meal will be served soon."

The waiter took the menus off their hand and excused himself before heading towards the kitchen in the same floor leaving them at the table.

"The most expensive thing? Usually I would be the one to say something like that," Louise commented.

"Well, I already went as far as to reserve this entire floor for us. I don't think ordering something expensive will cost more than that."

"Wh-wha? You reserved this entire... floor?" Louise asked in disbelief.

"Yup. I want to have a romantic dinner with my lovely wife so I don't want any distraction."

"Ah!" Louise blushed before smiling at him. " Saito you're really romantic."

"Only now, you know that?" he teased before placing his hand on her own while his eyes gaze deep into hers.

* * *

"Mmm... It's delicious and it tasted just like home!" Louise exclaimed as she was greatly satisfied with the meal.

"Just what you expect from the top restaurant in Tokyo", Saito agrees with her.

"But... I think it would be better with some wine," Louise blurts out before quickly taking it back. "Ah, sorry... I forgot. We are... underage, right?"

Saito was about to say yes, but a mischievous idea suddenly came to his mind. He immediately called for the waiter as he was about to do something that was against the law.

"Hey..." Saito leans to the waiter's ears, "Can you kindly bring us some of the best wine in store? Just a bottle would be enough," Saito whispered while secretly passing a handful of money into the waiter's hand.

"Ah, surely sir. It is always a pleasure to help our customers," the waiter kept the money in his pocket before leaving the table.

A few minutes later, the same waiter came back to their table, bringing a bottle along with two glasses before placing it on the table.

"This is a bottle of the finest grape juice courtesy of our restaurant. It's only grape juice," the waiter blinked at Saito, who blinked back as he understand what the waiter meant. "Please enjoy it."

The waiter soon left, leaving Saito and Louise at the table along with their supposed 'grape juice'

"Here, I got you want," Saito poured the wine into their glasses and offered it to Louise.

"Ah~ It has been a long time since I taste a good wine," Louise exclaimed as she took a sip of the wine. She's not exactly a drinker, but she does enjoy having wine once in a while.

Meanwhile, Saito takes a taste of the wine himself and he also thinks that it was perfect. This was not the first time for him to drink wine since he already taste them during the celebration that was held in Halkeginia. However, after finishing his glass, Saito looked towards Louise with a serious expression.

"Louise, whatever you do, don't tell mom about this," Saito warned her. Asking for wine was a pretty serious offense, but bribing someone to get it was a lot worse. If his mother caught wind of this, he would definitely get the longest lecture in his life.

"I know, I won't say a word," Louise vowed. "Thank you, for taking such risk for me. I'm pretty troublesome am I?"

"Nah, not at all. I would do anything for the girl who stole my heart," Saito said while flashing his smile at her.

"Saito stop it... You're making me blush again," Louise shyly said.

They continued with their grand meal while making small chats among them with the soft classical tune accompanying them. When they're done, they personally complimented the chef while talking in fluent French which obviously impressed the chef. Saito also remembered to leave a little tip, mostly for the waiter who had just been his accomplice.

* * *

"Saito, can we watch a movie?"

"Movie?" Saito looks towards the cinema next to them. It seems that they have accidentally passed by a cinema on their way home. A late night movie as a part of their date was a good idea, but Saito was worried with the time. He took a look at his watch and it was close to 10. Doing the math in his head, Saito calculates the time it would take for them to watch a movie and the time taken to get to the station and back home. Summarizing everything, they could board the last train in time and arrived home around a little past midnight.

"Why not? Saito replied before leading her into the cinema to pick a movie.

Saito didn't regret taking the detour into the cinema. There was almost nobody in the cinema, therefore giving the two a lot more privacy to watch the movie in silence while cuddling to each other. The only bad thing about the movie was the fact that Louise had yet again choose a romance movie which bores him to death. Louise was captivated while Saito tried his best to stay awake and bear the entire 2 hours of boredom. Other than that, it was a nice movie night.

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean there's no more train for tonight?"

"Sorry, young man. The last train had just left 10 minutes ago."

"But, the schedule was..."

"Ah, that. You see... the train was delayed for an hour during one of their stops due to technical difficulties. So they had to cut short the stopping time to make sure they reached all the other station. Sorry, but I can't help you here."

"Is that so... *sigh* thank you. Sorry for the trouble."

Saito left the counter feeling quite down as there will be no train available for them to go home. Louise, who was sitting nearby quickly came to him when she saw his troubled expression.

"So... what did he say?" asked Louise.

"He says that there will be no train until 7," Saito answered weakly.

"R-really...? This is my fault, if I didn't ask for a movie-"

"Hey, hey. Don't say that," Saito stopped her. "It's not your fault, I'm the one who miscalculated the time and I wanted to watch the movie too."

"But, what do we do now?"

"Hmm... Let's see."

Saito gave a hard thought, thinking of all alternative options to their home. Bus? At this time they're very few buses on the road so there's no guarantee they will be able to find one that can take them close to their neighbourhood. Taxi? Although expensive at night, it's definitely useful, but for some reason, there doesn't seem to be any taxi around them. After thinking a lot further, he finally found the most effective way to return home.

"I know! Louise, use your wand and open a World Door to our house," Saito exclaimed.

"Huh? W-World Door?" Louise blinked a few times to Saito.

"Yes, open the World Door with your wand and we will instantly be home. Hurry up," Saito insisted.

"Err..." Louise suddenly looks away from him as if trying to avoid his gaze. She was nervous as she didn't know how to explain it to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he had noticed her change of expression.

Unable to escape his gaze, Louise decided to come clean."Actually... I didn't bring it,"she timidly said.

...

...

...

"What!?" Saito shouted attracting some glances from nearby pedestrian. "Why didn't you bring it?"

"Sorry... I forgot to. I just realized it at the restaurant."

"Ahh... Why did you... oh, never mind," he let out a heavy sigh.

"Y-you're not mad are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Saito reassured her with a smile. "People forget thing sometimes. Now let me think in peace for a moment."

With the use of magic already out of the question, Saito was at a lost. There's no possible way to return home without any transportation as their house was pretty far from their current location. As no option seems to be available, Saito finally made a decision.

"It seems, we have to stay here tonight."

"S-stay here?" Louise asked him in a confused tone.

"Yeah, stay here. There's a few hotel around here so we should spend the night there and in the morning, we will take the train home. Sounds good?"

"Hm... not like we have a choice," she sighed.

"Don't worry, it's just a night. Now we just need to pick a hotel and-"

"Ah, wait!" Louise cut him off as she had remembered something. "If we're staying here, we can go to the castle I saw earlier. Maybe the king there will allow us to stay for a night."

"Castle? What castle?" Saito formed a confused look as he never knew there was any castle around.

"Come, let me show you."

Louise pulled Saito's hand, leading him to where she saw the castle. After a while, Saito noticed the structure of a castle from afar and at that moment, he started to realize what castle Louise meant. When they finally arrived at the front of the castle, Saito suspicion turns out to be spot on. He swallowed hard as he cast his eyes upon the castle.

"Oh... this castle."


	43. Chapter 43: Love Hotel (Part1)(Lemon)

**Hello readers! Sorry for the lateness. I went for a vacation and fail to find any time for my story. So sorry about that. Anyway, I believe everyone already figured out what this chapter will be about so prepare for some lemony goodness cause I have returned with another lemon. Before we go any further, let's go to the reviews first.**

* * *

 **To Firem78910,**

 **No, it's not a reference. In fact, I don't even know about the doujin until you told me about it. Plus, I never read any ZNT doujin in my life and I will never read any of it.**

 **To craztrain99,**

 **For your first question, yes Saito's old friend will appear in the story, but I'm still planning that one so I'm not sure when it will come out. For the second question, I'm still debating with myself about that. Maybe they will have babies, maybe not. Hope you can wait for the results.**

 **To xHFSxShadow / Storm**

 **Glad to see that you have become a registered member. Let me be the first to welcome you to the fanfiction community.**

 **I'm also glad to hear that you had a first hand experience in a love hotel. Whip cream and chocolate syrup? Wow, that must have been a very memorable night isn't it? I can imagine what happened. However, I'm sorry, but I don't think I would use it for this chapter, but maybe I will use it for other lemon chapter. Thanks for the suggestion anyway.**

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hellooooo, my cute Kotano-chan! How are you doing my beautiful princess? You said that you will be away by the end of the month, so you might not respond to this in time. But, don't worry, for a girl as cute as you, I will wait even for eternity. Anyway, glad that you have recovered, it pains me to see a girl like you having a fever.**

 **First, let's talk about the fountain scene. When I first read that part, I also thought that it looks like the onsen scene mainly because of the words they used and what they talked about. Oh, and your favourite scene, I greatly agree. The most beautiful thing in the world sometimes requires you to risk your life to see it, but if it's really beautiful, I'm sure it would be worth it. For example, if I see you, I would definitely die... out of happiness. Ahem! Moving on.**

 **Don't worry, I will stop saying on- Oh sorry I was just about to say onsen and lemon again. Oh crap.**

 **I'm glad you like this chapter, it does takes a lot of thinking to do because... I don't know what people do in a late night date so I have to do a lot of research, but it seems like my hard work paid off.**

 **Oh, and don't worry about the Yuri scene. To be honest, I do like Yuri myself, but I will take your advice and avoid that chapter at all cost. Just one question, does that Yuri scene involves Louise or Saito in any way? Just curious. If it does, don't explain what happened in that scene. Just say yes or no. I want to keep my mind completely Louito focused.**

* * *

 **Now let's get on with the lemon chapter. By the way, I apologize if it's not good because I made it in such a rush so I don't have a lot of time to develop my ideas. Anyway, let's go!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 43: LOVE HOTEL (Part one)**_

Having missed out the last train of the night, Saito and Louise had no choice, but to spend the night in the city, away from their home. In the amidst of it, Louise leads Saito into a castle, hoping to gain the permission from the king to stay for a night. However, there is one little problem. The castle they're in, is not a castle at all.

"Oh... How I'm going to explain this to her?" Saito thought in his head. From the moment he saw the castle, he already knew what it actually was, but he didn't know how to explain it to Louise since she completely believe that they're in a real castle. Not knowing what to do, Saito ended up following her lead without a complaint. They need a place to stay for the night and a love hotel is still a hotel after all.

"Louise, wait here, I'm going to err... Ask for an audience with the king," said Saito while trying his best to cover up the truth.

Saito left Louise and went to the receptionist hoping that there will be a vacant room at this time. As soon as he requested for a room, the receptionist cast a glance at him and then towards Louise who's standing from afar. The receptionist seems to doubt their age legality, but later shrug his shoulders as if not caring about it before handing over a key to Saito.

"Have a nice night," said the receptionist.

Saito could only smile awkwardly as a response before rushing over to Louise.

"Okay, I got us a room, let's go," Saito pulled Louise's hand, urging her to leave the lobby as soon as possible.

"W-wait, shouldn't we meet the king first?" Louise questioned him.

"Ah, er... Um... Y-you see, the king had already went to bed, but the... The guard, yes the guard allowed us to stay for the night."

"Is that so?" she asked again as if not believing him.

"Y-yeah... C-come on, let's go to our room."

Leaving the lobby, the two entered an elevator to the floor where their room was. As soon as they reached their floor and the lift door opened, weird sounds can be heard echoing in the corridor. It sounds like the voices of people, but it's hard to comprehend what they're saying as the voices was not very clear and quickly lost in the air

"What's that sound?" Louise innocently asked while trying to listen better.

"It-it's nothing! C-come on, I'm tired!"

As Saito knew exactly what those voices was, he immediately pulled Louise out of the lift and dashed through the corridor, wanting to leave the noises as soon as possible. When they found their room, they quickly went inside and closed the door. Then, all that's left was total silence in the room.

"Fuh~ That was too close..." Saito muttered under his breath.

While Saito let out a sigh of relief, Louise went around to check the room they're in. The room was pretty fancy with a big master bed in the middle and some expensive decorations around the room, fitting to the castle-like theme. Aroma candles had also been lightened up possibly to set a romantic atmosphere for the... intimate moment.

"Just what I expect from a castle. The king has good taste," Louise stated as if impressed by the interior.

"Y-yeah...," Saito agreed while still trying to figure out how to explain things to her.

"That aside..." Louise shifted her glare towards Saito. "What are you hiding from me?"

Saito was caught off the guard by the question.

"Nothing, I'm totally fine," Saito tried his best to stay calm, but Louise can easily see through him.

"You have been acting strange since we got here, it's like you're hiding something. So what are you hiding Saito?" she asked again with a demanding tone.

"I-I..." Saito was at a loss of words as Louise had already suspected something. Being put into a corner, he can only think about escaping from the pressure.

"I-I need to phone home! We should inform them that we're staying here tonight. I will be using the phone downstairs!"

"Wha? Saito!"

Saito immediately left the room and run down the corridor, attempting to escape further interrogation. He knew he had to tell her about it sooner or later, but for now he will have to retreat, leaving Louise alone in the room as he went back to the lobby to find a phone.

* * *

"Hello, this is Hiraga residence," a voice of a man came from the other end of the phone.

"Uhh... Hello dad. It's Saito,"

"Saito? Where are you? It's almost 1 in the morning. Your mother is dead worried about you. If you didn't come home soon, your mother would kill me.

"Well, ahaha... Sorry dad, actually... Something came up."

On the phone, Saito explained the current circumstances to his father and how they won't be able to make it home till morning. However, Saito kept the part where there were staying to himself as it would be pretty embarrassing to tell your family that you're staying in a love hotel.

"Hmm, I see. So you two will be staying there tonight?" Ryuji asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, it seems that way. Don't worry, we will be back the first thing in the morning, Saito assured. Oh, and... is mom still awake?"

"No, she's already in bed," Ryuji answered with a sigh. "It took a lot of convincing, but she's asleep. I will tell her about this when she wakes up."

"Thanks dad. See you tomorrow, night."

"Wait, wait Saito. Hold on," Ryuji stopped him from hanging up.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No it's just... this just occurred to me, but are you staying in a love hotel?"

"Ack!"

Saito was left speechless with the sudden question as he didn't expect that his father would know where he's staying. It seems like the cat was already out of the bag.

"From your silence, I think it's a yes, isn't it? Ryuji lightly laughs.

"H-how do you know?" Saito nervously asked.

"Let's say... it's a man's intuition. Don't worry, I won't say anything about it and I won't tell your mother either."

"T-thanks dad... night."

* * *

After dealing with his dad on the phone and being found out that he was in a love hotel, Saito makes his way back to his hotel room. On the way he prepared himself mentally as he knew that Louise would be waiting for him and he will have no choice, but to tell her the truth. Still figuring out how to explain things to her, Saito knocked the door to his room.

"Hey, Louise. It's me. Can you open the door?"

A short moment later, the door was opened and Saito was greeted by Louise who invited him in. After locking the door, and taking a few steps into the room, Louise started to speak.

"Stop right there, Hiraga Saito," Louise demanded.

Saito immediately stops his steps as he knew what's coming to him. He nervously stood his ground as Louise glared at him with that stern look which means that she was being serious.

"If you want to go any further, you have to tell me what you're hiding. If not, you will be sleeping there tonight," Louise pointed to the floor. "So tell me, Saito."

Being threatened with such severe punishment, Saito couldn't be any more intimidated. He didn't mind sleeping on the cold, hard floor, but sleeping without Louise in his arms? He would definitely die from the lack of her warmth and the feeling of her small figure.

"I will tell you," Saito answered as it was the only choice he had.

Louise eagerly waits as Saito prepared to reveal what was in his mind. She knew that Saito would be intimidated by such threat, but she didn't really mean it though. If Saito was not around, she would have trouble sleeping as she would miss his presence and seeing him sleeping on the ground would make her heart ache, but of course she wouldn't tell him that.

"Hurry up, or do you really want to sleep on the floor," Louise put a little more pressure to him.

Saito took one deep breath, "Louise, this is actually a love hotel."

"Love hotel?" Louise blinked a few times in confusion. "A hotel for lovers?"

Louise wasn't wrong, but it was clear to Saito that she doesn't understand the concept of a love hotel which makes it harder for him to explain the situation to her.

"K-kind of. You see, in Japan, it's hard to find privacy so couples came to this place to have more... privacy," Saito tried to explain.

"So, it is a hotel of lovers," Louise innocently stated.

"Y-yes it is, but it's not just for lovers. This place was created for the purpose of letting people have privacy for... intimate moment."

"So it's a romantic place for lovers?"

Ah, No! It's- It's... Argh! These place was made for people to have sex! They came here so they have more privacy for sex! Saito bluntly shouted as he was getting frustrated to explain.

As soon as she heard Saito's explanations, Louise's face instantly redden as she had finally understood the purpose of the place they're in.

"Ah, ah, ah... Place... to have sex?"

"Y-yes," he nodded with his face also red.

The blush on Louise's face intensifies while she tried to accept the fact that she was in a love hotel and that she's the one who lead them here.

"S-so... W-why does this place looks like a castle?" she asked.

I"t's because... Some people like theme environment and castle theme is pretty popular."

Louise face couldn't be any redder as her entire face was red. She slowly takes a few steps back and sat on the before hanging her head low due to embarrassment. Seeing her reaction, Saito makes his way to the bed and sat next to her, wanting to help her relax. However, Saito doesn't have a single idea on what to be said that can reduce her embarrassment. An awkward silence filled the room as neither know what to say to the other.

"So... Saito?" Louise was the first to speak. Her face still red.

"Y-yes?" Saito nervously responds.

"Does this mean... you want to... y-you know..." Louise asked as she shyly glanced at him.

Saito would be lying if he said that he didn't want to make love with Louise. In fact, that desire had built up even since they stepped into the hotel.

"Of course I want to... But if you don't want to, I won't force you."

"I-I didn't say that..." Louise blushed as she also had the same desire as Saito.

Louise suddenly stood up and sat on Saito's lap with her hand linked around his neck. Although a bit surprised by Louise's bold action, Saito reflexively cradles her figure in his arms making sure she wouldn't move away. Both lovers then gaze into each other's eyes, pink meets blue. Both blushed as they could see the lust contained in their eyes.

"Louise..."

"Saito..."

Unable to sustain the bulging desire in their hearts, they smashed their lips together, melting it in a slow, passionate kiss. They started slowly as they wanted to preserve the romantic moment before going aggressive with their tongue battling in a battle of passion and lust. Both lost in their kiss as the night had only just begun.

Deciding to do some foreplay first, Saito had Louise rested her back against him while he played with her hardened nipples through her clothes.

"Hehe... your nipples were so hard already," Saito stated which enlightened Louise's blush.

"Ah! T-that's because you're playing with it too much..."

Wanting more of her, Saito lifted up her shirt exposing her nipples while not completely taking her shirt off. He then continued his work on her nipples which had been completely exposed. With his hand busy with her nipples, Saito forms a trail of kisses on Louise's neck, causing the room to be filled with her sweet moans.

"Louise, to be honest. Even if we ended up in a regular hotel, I would still want to do this," Saito admitted while licking her neck.

"Hm... You're such a pervert Nh...," Louise teased.

"Hey, any guy would be the same when they had a girl as cute as you as their wife."

Embarrassed by his words Louise looks away while hiding the smile on her face. She couldn't stop the smile from fading on her face or the loud beating of her heart as she felt extremely glad that Saito is her husband. He has treated her very nicely throughout the night, letting her have as much good time as he could. Not just today, instead every single day in their life, Saito had worked hard to make sure that she always had a smile on her face claiming that it was his duty to make her happy as what he had promised on their wedding day. Therefore, Louise had tried to find a way to repay him for his good treatment to her all this long, and she already had one thanks to a... educational reference.

"Saito... Stop," Louise gently brushed Saito's arm away from her chest.

"Um... Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just..." Louise blushed while avoiding his eyes. "I want to reward you..."

"Reward me?" Saito stared in confusion.

"All this time, you have been a very good familiar to me and the best husband I could ever wish for. So I just thought that you deserve a reward," she shyly explained.

"Um... What kind of reward?" he asked, eagerness can be heard in his voice.

"A special one. You see..."

Louise crawled towards Saito before putting her hand on his pants then forcefully tried to pull it down.

"L-Louise what are you doing!?" Saito asked as he was caught by surprise by her pulling his pants down. He held his pants, desperately trying to keep it on.

"Uuu... Don't resist. I can't give your reward like this," Louise complained before using her entire strength to pull Saito's pants down along with his underwear.

As soon as his pants were off, Saito's member sprang off energetically as it had been freed from the restraint it suffers earlier.

"W-wha? It's... already this big..." Louise stared at her husband huge member which was already rock solid.

Louise had seen Saito's hard rod plenty of times already, but this is the first time she went face to face with it. Seeing the size, she starts feeling discouraged as she was unsure if she can really do it.

"No, I can do it. I already trained for this," Louise muttered as if to reassure herself.

When Louise had finished psyching herself, she proceeds to grip the member and gently run her hand up and down the hard rod. She then starts stroking it, touching all Saito's sensitive spots that she had learned of from all their previous sex session.

"Uh... Ah... Ah... Louise, it feels good..." Saito moaned in pleasure. He had always love her handjob, something she had become pretty good after a lot of practice with him. Saito could literally feel himself close to cumming.

"Ah... S-so, it this uh... my reward?" Saito asked with a grin as he definitely enjoys it so far.

"No," Louise shook her head. "I'm not even starting yet."

Louise let go of her grip before pushing Saito to make him lay down on the bed. She then moves her face closer to Saito's member with only inches away.

"This is your reward."

Once she declared that, Louise stick her tongue out and gave one soft lick to Saito's member.

"A-Ah... This is...," Saito arched his back as he could feel the tingling sensation of Louise's tongue running down his body.

Seeing how Saito shivered from a single lick, Louise knew Saito love his reward. She continues to give one lick to another sending more stimulation to Saito. Louise soft tongue against his member felt like heaven to Saito. He can barely grasp the fact that the love of his life was licking his manhood in such sexual manner. He struggled so hard to prevent himself from moaning too loud.

Seeing how Saito was getting extremely stimulated, Louise proceed to the next step. She grips his member and put the head into her mouth before sucking on it like a lollipop.

"This is... Saito's big thing... This is his taste..." Louise mind start becoming fuzzy as she continued sucking Saito's member while slowly going down his length.

"O-oh god! This is... too amazing a-ah... Louise, don't stop!" Saito was going crazy. Receiving a blowjob was the dream of every man in the world and being able to experience it himself was a bliss that he almost lost his mind.

Slowly taking down his length, inches by inches, Louise suddenly stopped midway as she face some difficulties.

'It's too big...'

Louise had done some training prior to this with a banana hoping that it would help to hone her skill before doing it. However, Saito's size was larger and thicker than the banana making it difficult for her to fit it into her mouth.

"Mmph... I-can do this... Mm...," Louise slowly inserted Saito's rod into her mouth wanting to finish the job.

"Louise... A-ah... don't force yourself," Saito said out of concern as he noticed that she's having a hard time.

"No... Mm... I can do this... I will make you feel good," she reassured him.

Taking it slowly, little at a time, Louise was able to fit his entire length into his mouth. She can feel his tip touching the back of her throat, almost making her choke so. Knowing that she was able to do it, Louise starts to aggressively suck on Saito's member, while moving her head up and down his length giving Saito the feeling of an amazing blowjob.

"L-Louise! If you keep doing that I will come!," Saito warned, but Louise still keeps her motion sending him further on the edge.

Saito's legs were kicking around the bed and his back arched, a sign that he was so close to his ejaculation.

"Ah... Cumming! I'm cumming into your mouth!"

In an instant, thick, white liquid was shot out from Saito's penis into Louise awaiting warm mouth. Louise eyes went wide as the gush of liquid took her by surprise, but she still keeps Saito's member in her mouth, letting his semen filled her mouth. As soon as his ejaculation finished, Louise pulled away, leaving a trail of cum between her lips and his member. Her cheek has expanded due to the amount of cum in her mouth.

"Ah, Louise, you need to spit it out. Tissue... tissue."

Gulp!

Before Saito could find any tissue, Louise swallowed the semen in her mouth, letting it run down her throat. Saito was stunned as he didn't expect that Louise would swallow his cum, but the sight also causes him to become excited.

"Yuck!" Louise exclaimed. "It's all sticky and it tastes odd. Uu... I think some of it got stuck in my throat."

"That's why I told you to spit it out. You-"

"But," Louise cut him off. "It kind of tasty... and I like it a lot, but Saito... I want you to feed my other mouth too."

"Other mouth?" Saito curiously asked.

"Here." Louise lift her skirt up and spread her legs open. She then cast her panties aside, exposing her wet pussy which had juices leaking out from it.

"Right here... It's throbbing. Please, it wants you Saito," Louise flirts him in the most sexiest voice she could. Her face was red with embarrassment, but she was also filled with the desire for him.

Saito looks down to the bed, his body shivered with excitement and flame of lust filled his body.

"Ohhhh! Louise!"

With the beast of lust inside him had been awakened, Saito was in a full sex mode. He jumped towards Louise and clothes start flying around the room and landed on the floor as it was no longer needed for the night.

* * *

With the two of them only in their birthsuits, Saito pinned Louise down on the bed as he stared lustfully at her.

"Saito hurry... I want you so badly..." Louise begged.

"Don't worry... I'm going to give you what you want," Saito whispered seductively into her ears.

True to his words, Saito plunged his entire length into his wife's pussy making her squeal in surprise.

"Ah... A... Yes... Saito... Give me more."

Not wasting any more time, Saito move his hips, thrusting deep into Louise's tight pussy which squeezed him so hard to the point it lightly hurts him. However the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he's experiencing.

"You're right Louise, your pussy really wanted me. It's like it didn't want to let me go."

"Ah... Ah... don't say that... you're embarrassing me Ah..."

"Uh! It's so tight! I'm gonna come really soon!"

"No... No fair... I have't come yet," Louise said as if complaining.

"Hehe... don't worry. I will wait for you."

Saito speeded up his pace making the sounds of their sexes smashing echoed in her room. While thrusting, he could see Louise tiny nipples bouncing around, prompting him to play with them. He pinched them, twist them, pulled them, anything that can make Louise moaned harder with pleasure. With his hand busy playing with her nipples, Saito pressed his lips against hers and entered his tongue into her sweet mouth. However, he was suddenly greeted by a salty and bitter taste which he suspects was the lingering taste of his cum, but he ignored it and continued his assault on her mouth.

"Mm... Saito... I'm going to... ah!"

"Oh, here it comes Louise! The first shot into your pussy! Ah!"

* * *

Continuing to the second round, Saito had Louise in a doggy position, a position that she had taken a liking to. With her hand supporting herself while her butt faced towards him, Saito held her hips firmly as he was eager to enter her again.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she answered.

Receiving her approval, Saito slowly penetrates her walls and into the warmthness of her pussy. He lets out a loud moan as another wave of pleasure wash over him.

"I'm going to move now. You sure you can hold on?" he asked.

"Hmm!" She nodded. "But don't go too fast."

"I'll try," he muttered under his breath.

With a firm hold on her, Saito slowly slides himself in and out of her, enjoying the comforting heat of her pussy. Even though Louise loved this position, she has trouble to keep her strength to hold it. Not wanting to have Louise losing her strength, Saito makes sure not to rush thing and slowly speeding the pace.

From the position they're in, Saito has a clear view of Louise's butt. It was small and cute just like her making him wanting to tease it. However, Saito was not interested in anal sex as it seems meaningless to him and might be painful for Louise. He prefers to stay in her warm, tight pussy as it sends him to a world of endless pleasure.

"S-Saito... Nhh... you can go faster n-now..."

"You sure, you can hold on?"

"Y-yes... hurry."

Following her demands, Saito instantly raised the speed of his thrust, making Louise body shakes from the motion as more pleasure was being sent her way.

"A-ah... Faster... Faster! Nhh!"

Speeding up further, Saito was thrusting into Louise as fast as he could, making Louise moans echoed in the room. Meanwhile, Louise was struggling to keep her hands up along with the speed, but she holds on to her last strength as she wanted to make Saito cum first.

"Louise! I-I can't hold on anymore!"

"M-me neither! Ah!"

The bed itself was shaking from the intensity of their sex as they both continued indulging themselves in the land of pleasure. They didn't even care if people could hear them as they only wanted to pleasure themselves in their activities, losing themselves in lust.

"Ah... Louise! Coming!"

"G-go ahead! Cum into my pussy... Ahhhh!"

They both shivered as Saito shot round after round of cum into Louise's womb, filling her up once more with his semen while Louise sprayed her juice out into the bed sheets. When their orgasm finished, Louise fell down flat onto the bed, panting heavily as she was exhausted from their sex while Saito pulled out of her and sat down, catching his own breath.

While recovering from their session, the cum Saito had just poured into Louise, leaked out from her pussy mixing it with her love juice as her insides was already full with Saito's cum. With such arousing sight in front of his eyes, Saito's member regained its strength and stood up hard. Saito slowly makes his way towards Louise and hovered himself on top of her. Realizing that he is on top her, Louise look over her shoulder to see him.

"Haa... Haa... Saito, what are you- Ngah!"

Before Louise could finish her sentence, Saito entered his member into her again and beginning to thrust himself into her.

"Wait Saito, Hii... Let me catch my breath first... Ah!"

"Sorry Louise. You're just too sexy, I can't hold back. Uh... Don't worry, I will handle everything..."

Louise always knew that Saito had an amazing stamina that she sometimes had a hard time to keep up with him. However, she's not going to let it stay that way so she tried to gather her strength back and moved her hip in motion with his allowing themselves to have the most from the sex.

Saito was delighted to see Louise enjoying it along with him that he starts to grin like a pervert and speeded up his pace more, wanting to reward Louise for keeping up with him. Not long after that, they came again mixing their love juices before falling down back to the bed.

"Fuh... that was amazing. I need... to take a rest, said Saito as he lay down on the bed.

"Y-yeah... I need a little rest too."

They took a moment to catch their breath as they were exhausted from their sex. After catching her breath, Louise sat up and glance towards Saito, who also sat up at the same time. She could see that his member has gone down, but it was still hard. Wanting to give him a little stimulation, Louise crawled towards Saito and gave his member a few light strokes. In an instant, it sprang up, ready for more action.

"Seems like it wanted more," Louise teased.

"Seems so," Saito said with a grin.

Louise sat on Saito's lap and linked her hand around his neck before hovering herself on top of Saito's member. With Saito's hand holding her hips, Louise lowered herself into Saito's member letting herself be filled again with pleasure. Both lovers then gaze into each other's eyes, as they prepared themselves for more pleasure.

"Louise, I'm not going to let you sleep tonight," Saito stated in a sexy tone

"I won't let you sleep either," Louise replied with a similar tone.

They smashed their lips together and the room was once again was filled with their moans of pleasure as their night of passion continues with their lust taking control of their minds and sent them to the blissful world of love and pleasure.


	44. Chapter 44: Love Hotel(Last Part)(Lemon)

**Hello readers! Yes, I have returned to bring you another chapter, so prepare yourself. As usual, let's go to the reviews first.**

 **Now a guest had requested for me to make a lemon for Mysterious Girlfriend X. Honestly, I never heard of that anime before in my life until the guest told me about it. So like what an Otaku would do, I googled it, downloaded it and watched it and I like it. Well, it's a little cringy and odd at times with the drool addiction, but I like it. So will I make a fanfic for it? Well, if it's just a oneshot, maybe I can do it, but no promises though. Oh, and the title mysterious hotel fits it well.**

 **To MechaDragon69,**

 **Also not a fan of idol, huh? Seems like we are in the same page. Now about your two new ideas.**

 **1\. Nintendo Switch had come out and as usual, I have no money to buy it... Anyway, having Saito and Louise playing home console was indeed a great idea since they actually have the money to buy one or maybe ten. I think I can also try putting Asuna as well.**

 **2\. Horror movie/ Haunted house. The first thing I thought was, why not both? We can have a chapter of the lovers watching a horror movie and we can also have a chapter of them going to a haunted house, preferably on Halloween.**

 **So thanks a lot for giving me three new ideas for my story. It seems my idea list had just got longer and longer. Don't worry, I like it that way since it means that this story will also become longer. Thanks again for giving your ideas.**

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Glad you have your tissues ready, because you might end up with an intense nosebleed when you read my lemons.**

 **To DayDreamer269,**

 **To get the answer, just continue reading.**

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hello Kotano-chan! How was my vacation, you ask? Well... it's not bad, but it's not really good either. Still, I kinda enjoyed myself. However, if you're there with me, then it would be the best vacation in my life! Oh, and you're really beautiful. Trust me.**

 **Now you might still be in vacation, so I did as you asked me to. I'm not sure what time zone you're in, but by the time I update this, the clock shows 1.15 pm so I hope it doesn't differ too much from your time.**

 **Don't worry, I will stop saying those two words together, but it's really fun to tease you, you know.**

 **About the Yuri, what I actually wanted to ask was if there was any Louito moment in it. I think I wrote the question wrong, so it's my fault. Sorry for confusing you. However, I'm still avoiding that chapter entirely.**

 **Now, it seems somebody really love my lemons. Don't worry Kotano-chan. I still have a lot of lemons in store which will awaken that beast in you. Oh, and hope you recover from the impact of that chapter as soon as possible because here's another lemon for you.**

 **Oh, and about am I Asian? Yes, I am. I'm an Asian in flesh and blood and I'm proud of it, but how do you guess I'm an Asian? Anyway, glad to know that you're also Asian. Mind if I ask which part of Asia you're from? If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine. Still, if you want to keep that as a secret, that's fine by me. Never pry on a lady's secret is a tip for a happy and long life, isn't that right?**

 **See you soon Kotano-chan. Hope you have a nice vacation.**

 **Now, let's get on to the story, shall we?**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 44: LOVE HOTEL (Last Part)**

"Mmph... Is it morning already?"

Under the cover of the blanket, Louise stirred as she was roused from her deep sleep.

Last night, she and Saito had stayed in a love hotel due to her thinking that it was a castle. She was greatly embarrassed when she found out what it really was, but it didn't take long for her and Saito to succumb to their lust and do what lovers do in the hotel. The night was filled with their passion running wild as they had rounds after rounds of pleasurable sex. After resting for a short while, they continued their session and ended up doing another two more rounds of sex before the exhaustion got to them. With their bodies tired and filled with immense pleasure, they both fell down on the bed and fell asleep in less than a minute while cuddling up to each other.

Now, that the night had passed, morning had returned to Japan or at least Louise think that it was morning based on the clock on the wall that shows precisely 9 o'clock. The room was dimly lighted making it pretty dark due to the lack of window in the room, making her not completely sure whether it was really morning. One thing for sure though, is that she doesn't want to leave the comfort of the bed yet as the exhaustion of their night activities still lingers in her body.

As the air conditioner in the room sent chills to her body, Louise lightly shifted to the side to seek the warmth of her husband delicious, naked body and return back to sleep. However, Louise immediately realizes that she was unable to find any sense of heat or the presence of a person.

"Hm... Saito?" Louise lazily opened her eyes as she called her husband in a faint voice. When she looks to the side, what she found was only an empty bed with no one in sight.

"Saito...?" she called, but no answer was received.

"Saito...?" she called again a little louder than the last, but still no answer was given.

Curious of his whereabouts Louise lazily sits up on the bed before scanning the room, hoping to find a trace of her husband, but was unable to find anything of note. She then looked down to the floor where they had left they clothes off and found out that Saito's clothes was also missing while her own clothes had been neatly folded and placed nearby. It was evident that Saito had left the room, but still unsatisfied with her finding, Louise looks around the room more before noticing a small piece of paper that had been placed on the nightstand being weighted by a lamp, next to Saito's side of the bed. She picks it up and read what was written on it.

 _ **Out for breakfast, be back soon.**_

 _ **Love, Saito.**_

Louise let out a sigh of relief as she now knew where he is, but what caught her attention was the sentence wrote after that.

 _ **P/s**_

 _ **You look extremely adorable when you were asleep so I steal a kiss from you. Please don't get mad okay? Love you for eternity!**_

Louise smiled as she read the letter in her hand. She only had woken up a few minutes ago, but Saito already managed to put a smile on her face with only a few simple words which was one of the things she loved about him.

"Baka", Louise muttered as she smiled to herself. "I love you too."

Louise read the letter a few more times with a clear smile, before placing it back on the nightstand. She then lay back on the bed as she figured it would be best to go back to sleep as her body was still weak. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up again, Saito would be right next to her. However, getting back to sleep was easier said than done.

"Can't sleep..." murmured Louise.

Since the past two years, Louise had slept by his side almost every single night. This has made her to become so accustomed with him in bed to the point that she could no longer sleep when he's not with her in bed.

Refusing to give in to her sleep problem, Louise tried harder and harder to go back to sleep, but it ended up giving the opposite result as she ended up feeling more awake than when she first woke up. In the end, she gave up and decided to wait for Saito to return.

"Saito hurry back. I miss you," Louise muttered in a hopeful tone while staring at the door. She had only waited for 5 minutes, but she already misses him so much like he had left her for 5 years.

As waiting in silence had become too boring and painful, Louise decide to watch the flat screen TV in the room which was placed directly opposite the bed, allowing her to watch the TV without leaving the bed. There was not much interesting program in the morning, but she had no choice, but to watch it anyway. At last she ended up watching a morning talk program and pretended to enjoy it so she may forget about how much she miss her husband.

* * *

 **[30 minutes later...]**

Footsteps can be heard from the door, alerting Louise that someone was about to enter the room. She quickly turned the TV off and placed the remote where it originally was. She then covered herself with the blanket while her body was facing away from the door, trying to pretend that she had been sleeping all along. When the door was opened, Louise closed her eyes and freezes her body, trying to place a convincing act.

Louise later heard the door being slowly closed possibly because the person who entered doesn't want to wake her up which means that her act was working. Footsteps then can be heard nearing the bed which was later followed by the sound of a plastic bag being placed down. Louise then sensed the bed moving, making her believe that someone was climbing onto it.

"Still asleep, huh?" a man's voice can be heard talking in a soft tone.

Hearing the familiar voice that she misses so much, Louise's heart jumped with joy that she struggles to restrain the smile on her face. Still, not wanting to ruin the surprise, she continues her acting.

Oblivious to her act, Saito carefully moves closer to her. He then runs his fingers through her silky, pink hair, which was one of her attractive features. His hands later made its way to caress her smooth cheek while he admires her beauty.

"You're so beautiful, Louise," Saito spoke in a soft tone which Louise managed to catch.

Saito's honest compliment causes Louise's heart to skip a beat, making it harder for her to restrain herself from dropping the act. She then decided to tease him a little.

Mm... Louise let out a soft moan as she turned from her position and lay on her back.

Saito was startled by her sudden movement, but when he saw that her eyes was still closed, he entirely believes that Louise was still asleep.

"Fuh... I thought I woke her already," Saito let out a sigh of relief without even realizing that it was an act.

Now, that Louise was laying on her back, Saito can see her entire figure which stimulates his urges. Thankfully, her body was still hidden by the blanket or he would have lost his control over himself. However, the way that Louise appeared so defenseless and extremely seductive as she was naked underneath the blanket still caused some stir in his heart.

"Calm down Saito... Calm down...," Saito soothes himself, attempting to stop his heart from exploding.

Saito glanced back at the beauty next to him who keeps making his heart beat in a record-breaking speed. He can't take his eyes off her and without him realizing it, he was leaning closer to her face.

"I think, I need to steal another kiss," Saito quietly murmured to himself. He had already stolen a kiss from Louise earlier so he figured that there was no harm in stealing another one since she might not even know about it. At least that's what he thinks.

Louise, who was still pretending, realizes what he was about to do as she can feel Saito's face nearing her. However, she's not planning to let him steal any kisses again. When Saito's face was only inches away from her, Louise grabs his collar and forcefully pulls him towards her.

"Wha!? Mmhh..." Saito was caught by surprise as his lips smashed against Louise. His eyes went wide and that's when he noticed that Louise had opened her eyes allowing their eyes to meet.

With her act had been broken, Louise aggressively ventured her tongue into Saito's mouth, allowing herself to dominate him. With her soft tongue, Louise taste every inch of his mouth and scrape his saliva, wanting to take back what he had stolen earlier. Saito had recovered from his shock, but he didn't give any resistance and just enjoys the feeling of being kissed . After a while, Louise finally pulled away, leaving his tender lips.

"That's for stealing a kiss from me," teased Louise.

"Oh really?" Saito smirked. "Then, I'm going to steal it again."

As soon as he declared that, Saito presses his lips against Louise's initiating a battle of tongues which Louise gladly accepts. Their tongues keep pushing and licking the other attempting to gain dominance, but neither side shows any sign of giving up. Louise wraps her arm around his neck, pulling him deeper to the kiss while Saito put his hand on Louise's side using it as a support as he tries to push deeper into her mouth. Saliva keeps being swapped between their mouths while the sounds of lips smacking echoes in the room. After what seemed like minutes, hours or maybe years, they broke off, leaving it as a stalemate as neither knows who's the one that stole the kiss now, as they were too lost in their battle.

With their lips parted ways, both stared deep into each other's eyes. Louise reaches her hand and caress Saito's cheek while admiring his face.

"Morning," she greeted him.

"Morning," he greeted back.

They leaned forward and brushes their nose together as a form of greeting before Saito gets up to a sitting position while helping Louise up as well.

"Have you been waiting for me?" he asked.

"Hmm..." she nodded. "I'm a good actor am I?"

"Yeah, you got me fooled, but I don't mind that, he smiled. Do you sleep well?"

"Oh! Um... Yes, I sleep really well," Louise blushes as the memories of last night suddenly came back to mind.

"Glad to know. Here I bought breakfast, you must be starving while waiting for me."

Saito lifted the plastic bag he placed on the nightstand earlier and put it on the bed before inserting his hand ito the bag to get their breakfast. However, by looking at the logo on the plastic bag Saito brought, Louise can already guess what he had bought.

"MacDonald?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's the closest store to the hotel and I don't want to leave you too long," he explained. "So chicken, beef or me?"

"*Giggle* Chicken, please."

"With pleasure. Oh wait, before that," Saito suddenly stood up from the bed and start undressing himself, leaving his clothes on the floor. Louise's blushed as she was confused and embarrassed to see him casually stripping in front of her. Still, she didn't even try to look away or cover her eyes from the view. When he was completely naked, Saito joins Louise in the bed, with his body hidden by the blanket.

"You're naked so it's only fair that I be naked too."

Louise lets out a chuckle to Saito's weird logic. What makes it funny was the fact that Saito was serious about it, still she loved that side of him all the same.

With their breakfast served on the bed, the two enjoyed their meals while watching the TV as side entertainment. They didn't really care about the TV, as what matters for both of them was having each other as company.

"Ah! Oh... I'm so careless," Louise exclaimed as while biting on her burger, some of the sauce leaked out and dripped on her chest, close to her right nipple.

"Um... Saito do you have a tissue?"

Saito didn't give any response to her question as his eyes was fixed on the sauce on her chest. The moment he saw that sauce dripped, his eyes went wide like an eagle who had caught sight of its prey. Instead of tissue, he had a better idea in mind. Saito placed his burger down, then leans closer to Louise's chest.

"Let me clean it for you."

Before Louise had any chance to react, Saito kissed her chest with his tongue busily licking off the sauce.

"Ah! Mmhh... S-Saito Mm... Stop. T-that tickles... Mmph...," Louise moaned while trying to push his face away with a finger.

Seeing how she's not actually putting much force on pushing him away, Saito makes a bolder move by sucking on her nipples despite the fact that the sauce didn't fall over there. Louise responded with her cute moan as Saito continued cleaning her chest. When he was sure it was clean, Saito pulled away, leaving a clean, stainless chest.

"Pervert, control yourself a little," said Louise in a shy tone which was only replied by a grin.

As Louise continued eating her burger, she was extra cautious in avoiding the sauce from dripping down again, not wanting to give Saito another easy chance to lick her chest. After a while, Louise somehow finished her burger earlier than Saito, possibly because she paid more attention to her meal rather than to the her lover next to her which was exactly what Saito did, stealing glances at her from time to time. Finishing her drink, Louise later gets up and leave the bed.

"Wait, where are you going, Louise?" Saito immediately asked when he saw Louise leaving him.

"I'm taking a bath," she briefly answered before heading to the bathroom. When she was at the door to the bathroom, Louise turns her head around to look at Saito.

"Want to join me?" Louise shakes her hips as she said that as if luring him in before entering the bathroom while leaving the door unlocked.

With such an invitation being given to him, Saito explodes with excitement as there was no possible way he would reject it. He quickly finished his meal and dashed into the bathroom in a speed of a lightning bolt.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, Saito was greeted by an arousing sight. Louise was bending down in order to open the faucet in the bathtub, giving Saito a full view of her cute butt. He was struggling so hard to keep the beast in him in check as he sneakily makes his way to her with his hands ready to do something perverted to her.

Toing!

"Kyaa!?"

Louise jumped in surprise as she felt a pair of hand groping her butt. She turned around and who else would it be, but her husband, Saito.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" Saito asked with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, seriously... Control yourself a little."

"Hey, it's difficult to resist when there's an angel in front of me."

"Moo... Baka," she muttered while hiding her red face. "There, I already prepared the bath. Go on in."

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

The bathtub in the room was of a large rectangular shape, allowing for multiple people to bathe at the same time. It definitely has a huge difference compared to the bathtub in Saito's room which they usually used. However, despite the large size, the two of them still stayed close to each other.

"Saito, let me help wash your body," Louise offered.

"Ah, err... okay."

With some soap in her hand, Louise began to scrub Saito's body using her hands. She gently runs her hands to his shoulder, then to his chest before going down to his legs. Returning the favor, Saito also helps to clean Louise's body, doing the same motion she did on him. While cleaning each other's bodies, both start feeling aroused as each touch sent shivers to their bodies

"S-Saito... Can you wash my back?" Louise shyly requested.

Saito gave a quick nod and with that, Louise turns and shows her fair, smooth back to him. Saito gulped hard before start scrubbing her as he felt his urges growing. Despite the growing urges, Saito didn't want to go for any sexual intercourse with her. Not that he didn't want to, but because he didn't want to exhaust Louise since they had done plenty of round last night. He was afraid that Louise was already at her limits so he didn't want to have sex which might further drain her energy. Not to mention, he was also quite exhausted. Unfortunately, Saito's body was a lot more honest with his desire.

"Ne... S-Saito," Louise suddenly called while looking over her shoulder.

"Y-yes Louise? Something wrong?"

"N-no. It's just..." she shyly looked away. "Are you... aroused?"

Saito was startled by that blunt question. He starts to wonder if Louise was secretly able to read his mind.

"W-What makes you... Say that?" he nervously asked.

"B-because... Y-you keep poking me..."

"Poking you?"

Confused, Saito looks down into the water and immediately understood what Louise meant. While he was struggling to control his desires, his member had already grown in size and was brushing against Louise's butt. Since when he got an erection, was a mystery to him.

"A-Ah- t-this is... I- Um... Yeah, I'm pretty aroused," he admitted.

"Then..." Louise reaches for Saito's member in the water.

"A-ah... wait Louise, you must be exhausted," Saito tries to stop her.

"I am, but maybe I can go for a round or maybe two..."

Saito's stand to start falter, as his resolve was getting taken over by his desire for Louise. Still, he tried his best to fight the urges as her well-being was more important for him.

"But Louise... I"

"No, but's," she cuts him off. "It's my duty as a wife to calm my husband's desire. Besides," Louise leans to his ear and shyly whispered. "I'm aroused too."

Knowing that Louise was aroused as he is, Saito finally lost his restrain and decided to succumb to his lust.

"Okay... but Louise, if you feel tired just say so."

"Hm... She nodded."

As they both agreed to have another amazing sex session, Louise strokes Saito's hard member, sending some stimulation his way which ends up making him grew in size.

"Waa... Y-you're really big Saito and it's throbbing," Louise said in amazement.

"I can't help myself... Ugh... Please Louise, let me in or I might go crazy... Ah...," Saito begged.

Hearing his desperate pleas as he wanted her so badly, Louise leads his member to her entrance, putting only the tip in. She then looked over her shoulder and gave Saito a nod as a cue to enter her. Saito takes a deep breath, then penetrate her with his entire length, causing Louise to squeal in surprise as their bodies had joined again and plunging into bliss.

Saito starts with slow thrusts as he wanted to take it easy with her. As Saito moved his hips, Louise tried her best to sync their movement, despite the exhaustion she's facing as she wanted to have the most of the sex the same as Saito did.

"Louise, I'm going to move faster now. You sure you can handle it?" Saito asked out of concern.

"Go ahead. Don't worry, I can handle it," Louise reassured him. "Just focus on making love to me."

"Hehe... That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Letting desire took his body, Saito began to speed up his thrust, penetrating deeper into Louise's warm insides. However, he makes sure that he didn't go too fast as he want to avoid exhausting both Louise and himself. Saito's hands later encircles Louise's petite body and played with erect nipples causing her to let out more moans as her nipple was one of her most sensitive area and Saito knew this all too well.

"Nyah! S-Saito... That feels good... Hahh... Play with them more...," Louise moaned.

Seeing how she enjoys his teasing, Saito decided to up the game by striking her next sensitive spot. He opens his mouth and placed it on her juicy neck and start sucking on it while licking it with his tongue, sending shivers to Louise. Her moans grew louder as Saito keeps pleasuring her sensitive spot. She wanted to pleasure him back as a reply, but since he was at her back, it's difficult to reach him. Therefore, the only thing she could do was moving her hips faster and tightens his pussy to extract his cum. It works as both of their climax approaches almost in an instant.

"Damn! You're just so tight! Kuh! I'm coming!"

Saito released his first shot of the day inside her as he reached his climax same as Louise. They let their climax take over, letting their love juice mixed while they arched their back, enjoying their release. They both panted and rested their back as the exhaustion from last night start coming back to them. However, their session was still not over as Louise can still feel Saito's member throbbing in her.

"Not enough, huh?" Louise teased Saito.

"No, but you must be really exhausted. I don't want to force you."

Louise smiled as Saito was more concerned about her than his own lust. With his member still inside, Louise makes a 180 degree turn in order to come face to face with him.

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than you think. Please, let me sustain your desires."

Louise leans in and captured Saito's lips in a passionate kiss while moving her hips as she wanted to encourage him to make a move. As his member was getting squeezed by the heavenly tightness of Louise's pussy, Saito stops her, but not because he doesn't want to continue.

"No, let me lead. You just sit back and let me do the work," he said with a sly mile.

Saito instantly moved his hips in high-speed, taking the dominance from Louise which she gladly handed over. With each thrust, Saito gathered all the cum, lust and pleasure he can as he wanted to make sure this would be the last sex for the day as he didn't want to exhaust Louise further. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back his ejaculation as Louise's walls was getting tighter around him.

With Saito busy thrusting into her, Louise heads in to his lips for a full-blown make out session as she tried to use it to hold her moans. She moans in his mouth along with Saito as pleasure was building up in their body to the point that they felt like they're going to burst in pleasure. In the end, Louise could hardly contain herself.

"Sa-Saito! Ngah... so good... You-you're really amazing! Aha... ha... I'm going to come! I'm coming again..."

"Louise, please hold on.. Kuh! Just wait for me...," Saito begged as he was still gathering his cum.

"I-I will try... Mmph... But hurry... I-I'm not sure I can hold on Ah..."

Louise was losing her strength, but her pussy was still tightly squeezing Saito's member as she tried her best to hold her orgasm until Saito reaches his climax.

As Saito thrust harder into her, Louise responded by kissing his neck like he did to her earlier. She gave a light bite on his neck, but didn't bite hard enough to cause any pain, but it does send more stimulation to Saito, giving him more pleasure.

As a few more minutes passed with them trying so hard to hold their orgasm. However, the intense pleasure eventually gets to them as they both can no longer contain their climax. With his climax approaching, Saito keeps thrusting harder as he prepared himself for the biggest ejaculation in his life.

"Saito... I'm sorry Ngah... C-coming!"

Unable to contain her orgasm anymore, Louise reached her climax and came hard, but Saito was not far ahead.

"Don't worry... I'm gonna come too! Ohhhh! Here it is, take it Louise! Guh!"

Only a few seconds later, Saito followed suit and start to climax as well. He let out shots after shot of cum, slowly filling Louise's insides. All the cum, lust and pleasure that had piled up in him since the start, all spurt out in the form of thick, white liquid.

"Ah! Saito, s-so much! It-it's filling me up! Ahh!" Louise moaned crazily as she could feel Saito's warm seeds gushing inside her.

"Oh! It's not stopping yet! My love for you is overflowing! Kuh! I can't stop it!"

"Then keep pouring it! F-fill me up with your love!"

The lovers continued moaning out of pleasure as Saito keeps releasing more seeds into Louise's womb. It took 30 seconds for Saito's big climax to end and by that time, his cum has completely filled Louise's womb. Exhausted from his amazing ejaculation, Saito rested his back on the bathtub while Louise weakly lies on his chest. Wanting to let her rest properly, Saito tries to pull himself out of her, but Louise's pussy squeezes his member a lot harder which ended up extracting some of the cum still left in his member causing him to let out a weak moan. In the end, he just left it there.

"Saito... You're really amazing," Louise weakly spoke.

"Thanks you're amazing too," Saito complimented back.

"Have you... Calmed down?" She asked.

"Yeah... I don't think I could cum anymore for today," said Saito as he could feel his member shrinking. "Thanks Louise, I love you so much."

"I love you too. So, we can go back to bathing right? Ugh... and I need a nap."

"Yeah, let me pull out first."

"N-no, wait," Louise stopped him before looking away blushing. "If you... Pulled out now, your cum would leak out and the water will get dirty. So just let it stay there for a while."

"Oh... Okay," Saito blushed as well.

'At least now I have a reason to keep holding her,' Saito thought as he wrapped Louise in his arms before resting together in the bathtub. Soft snores can then be heard as both had fallen asleep with their bodies still joined together.

* * *

"Ugh... it's uncomfortable to wear this again," Louise complained.

"Well, we didn't have any spare so no option here," said Saito.

After waking up from their nap, the lovers realized that it was time to leave. However, due to coming to the hotel with no change of clothes, the lovers had no choice, but to wear their yesterday's clothes. It wasn't dirty or anything, but wearing an unwashed clothes was certainly not a pleasant experience.

"Oh... It smells. I think I need another bath when we got back," said Louise.

"Yeah, count me in on that. Come on, it's almost afternoon. Mom and dad might get worried."

"Hmm."

After making sure they didn't leave anything, the lovers left the room and head back home. Still, the memories they had made in the hotel was certainly something that they will never forget as it had already been etched in their hearts and their minds.

"Hey Louise?" Saito called as they walked through the corridor.

"Yes?"

"Want to come back here once in a while? For... privacy?"

"Ah!" Louise's turned red as the idea came to mind. She pondered for a while before replying in a shy tone, "Why not?"

A huge grin formed on Saito's face as he pulled Louise closer to him. Someday, they will come back here and create more amazing memories only for them to know. It seems their sex life will only get more interesting for future days to come.


	45. Chapter 45: Bike Ride

**Hey readers! You know what this means, new chapter. Hurray!**

 **Now before we go any further, I'm not sure if everyone knows it yet, but I had made a new fanfic for Mysterious Girlfriend X entitled Mysterious First Time which was a request from an unnamed reader of mine. I'm not actually trying to draw readers in or anything (actually I am) but try to check it out if you guys have time. Now for the reviews.**

* * *

 **To Mr. Readr ,**

 **Do I have plans for that? Yes, I do. When I will do it? I don't know. Will it happen in this fanfic? No, because I'm planning to put the pregnancy part in the sequel.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Hello fellow Asian! Nice to see more Asian in here as well. Now about your question.**

 **About the list, I have around 43 ideas in stock so far. Yes, 43 ideas and I'm not kidding. Some of them are even supposed to be multi-chapters. So I'm sure you understand how long will this story be, especially with new ideas keep coming up every now and then.**

 **About Derf? I still remembered him of course. It's just difficult to find a scene where he would fit in and his presence was limited to the Hiraga Residence because he's a sword. You can't possibly carry a sword all over the place in Tokyo without getting arrested. Don't worry though, I won't forget about him.**

 **By the way, Kotano-chan said that you should bring some tissue when you're reading my lemons. Just an advice from a sweet, caring lady.**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Another Asian joining us! Oh, and you're related to MechaDragon99 huh? Nice to know that.**

 **Anyway, about the names, I still haven't given any thoughts about names, but the one you gave me are pretty good.** **M** **a** **y** **be I will** **u** **se it.**

* * *

 **To InsanityShade,**

 **Thanks for pointing that out. It's easy to overlook mistakes when you write too long.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hehe... Seems like someone is restless. Thanks for understanding by the way.**

 **Now, to be honest, I'm quite worried when you didn't give any review for some time, but it's okay I understand. I hope those places was worth it.**

 **And... Wow, seems like I got a lot to reply to.**

 **First, oh come on... I'm not that good. A pro? Come on, you're exaggerating. I'm still far from being a pro. Still sending girls to hospitals and giving boys a nosebleed, I hope I won't get arrested for that. About the anime, I would love to share my views with you. I'm not going to say anything about it now because I don't want to give any spoilers, so tell me when you have finished it.**

 **It seems we have quite a few Asians here huh? Oh, and I already told Mechadragon69 about your advice. Thanks for showing concern to my readers.**

 **How do I know you're beautiful you ask? Well, it begins with your name. When I first saw your name, it reminds me of my favorite female anime character (not waifu btw) Konata Izumi. I know that Kotano and Konata was not actually close, but I can't help, but think of her when I saw your name. About Konata, she's pretty boyish, but I think she's really cute and kinda fits well with my personality (she's an otaku). Her mother was also pretty (her name is Kanata btw). So I just thought that you must be beautiful as well. Plus, from the way you write and how you talk with me, I know you must be beautiful. Writing tells a lot about oneself, you know.**

 **Glad to know your time zone doesn't differ much from mine. So you're from South Asia? I'm from South East Asia, seems like we're not too far from each other.**

 **WOW! Seems like someone really love my lemons and seems like she can't get enough of it. Oh, but wait a minute kay?**

 _ **Run out to the man with a baseball bat.**_

 _ **HEY! NOBODY CALLS MY LOVELY KOTANO-CHAN WEIRD! DIE!**_

 **5 minutes later...**

 **Fuh... sorry, had to take care of something. Don't worry, that guy won't say anything bad to you. And don't believe him, you're just perfect. He just envied you for being amazing.**

 **Oh, my favourite scene? It's non other than the wedding scene. That one was just perfect. Also the lemon-chan scene. If only Malicorn just shut up, maybe it will be a real lemon scene.**

* * *

 **Now, let's get on with the story. Oh, but I have to tell you guys that this is a little s** **h** **ort. Hopefully you guys can enjoy it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 45: BIKE RIDE**

"Hm... the tires seems okay. The pedals... also fine."

In the yard of his family house, Saito was attempting to get his bike back into full working condition. Ever since he disappeared 2 years ago, the bike had been left untouched in the storeroom as no one in his family had any use for it. So when he discovered the bike back after so long, he felt like taking it out for a ride with a certain pink-haired girl for a trip around the neighborhood.

However, being left idle for so long had caused a layer of dust to form around the bike which will require some extensive wiping. Now that he had already finished cleaning the bike from 2 years worth of dust, Saito was checking the bike for any damage or faulty parts. Luckily for him, since the bike was well kept, rust still hasn't made its way on the bike and all parts was working perfectly. All it needs was a little oil on the chains and he can finally go out.

"Alright, all set. Now for a test ride."

Saito takes his seat on the bike and practice cycling around the small yard. Since he hasn't rode a bike for a long time, Saito kept wobbling left and right, unable to stabilize. However, it didn't take long for him to regain his biking skills and start cycling like a pro. He even pulled off a few biking tricks he once learned before.

"Hehe... Seems like I still got the touch," Saito smiled to himself, feeling proud that his old skills were still there.

With his skills recovered, Saito was all set for his bike trip. All he need now is the company of his beloved wife.

"Louise! Louise! Come out, I have something to show you!"

Saito kept calling his wife, hoping that she would come out to the yard so he may show her his ride. With how loud Saito called, it didn't take long for her to come out of the house.

"What is it? I'm... Eh? That's ..."

Louise looks in awe as she set her eyes on the bike Saito was riding on. During her stay in Japan, she had seen bikes multiple of times already, but she never knew Saito had one.

" So, what do you think? Pretty neat, huh? Saito smiled proudly as he showed off his bike.

"That's... A bike, right? When did you buy it?" she asked in curiosity.

"It's my old bike. I just finished patching it up. Come on, let's go for a ride!" Saito enthusiastically invite her.

"A ride? Now?"

"Of course now! Come on, my lady get on my mighty steed and let me take you on a journey you won't forget," Saito said in a noble-like tone, hoping to persuade her.

"*Giggles,* okay, it is my pleasure, gentleman," Louise replied in with the same fashion before hopping onto the back seat.

Since this was her first experience on a bike, Louise felt quite unsecure, prompting her to wrap her arms around the person in front of her to get a sense of safety. In the front seat, Saito was grinning to himself as he felt the light pressure and warmth pressing against his back. They haven't moved yet, but he already knew that this will be a ride to remember.

"How are you doing back there?" Saito slightly turned to Louise wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

"Um... a little scared, but I'm fine. It feels like riding a horse in a way."

While Louise was trying to adjust to the feeling of the bike. Someone else came out to the yard, possibly due to having heard Saito's voice earlier. He did call pretty loud after all.

"Saito, Louise. Where are you going?" Asked Yuno as she spots the two on the bike.

"Oh, mom. We thought of going out for a while. You know, for sightseeing," Saito answered.

"I see..." Yuno pondered for a while before saying. "Where will you be going?"

"Just around the neighborhood and maybe we will go to the park as well. Why you ask?"

"If you're going out... can you make a trip to the store for me? I already made a list of things to buy."

Saito doesn't give an immediate reply as he was hesitant on whether to accept his mother's request or not since it might interfere with his biking plans. Seeing his expression, Yuno can already figure out what he's thinking.

"Don't worry, I don't need it in a rush. You can buy them after your... date," Yuno blinked.

The two teens blushed upon hearing the word date. They are already married, but hearing someone pointing out that they are on a date was still pretty embarrassing.

"O-okay, we do it. Where's the list?" asked Saito.

"Here, make sure you didn't forget it or we won't have dinner tonight," Yuno reminded.

"I know, I won't forget it. Then we will be going."

"Bye mom," said Louise.

"Now, stay safe. Drive carefully."

* * *

They exit through the front gate before going into the streets to begin their little bike trip. As they went through their neighborhood, they were constantly greeted by the residents of the neighborhood who coincidentally happens to walk past them. As of now, the entire neighborhood already knows about Saito's return and his marriage to Louise all thanks to Yuno who had informed them soon after his return. It was difficult to explain about 2 the years of disappearance plus the JSDF incident that happened before, but somehow Yuno was able to clear things up with the neighbors without saying anything about Halkeginia. Saito was no doubt impressed with his mother's speaking ability, but he never tried to ask what story she actually told them, but he figured it would be best not to know.

"Ah, the young lovers. Out for a date?" one of their neighbors greet them.

"Um... Y-yes," Louise shyly answered. She was glad that the neighbors already accept her, but being called lovers or husband and wife was still pretty embarrassing.

"See you later, Mrs Tanaka. We have to get going. Have a nice day," said Saito

"Yes, yes. Be careful".

Excusing themselves, the two continued their ride until the said Mrs Tanaka was out of sight.

"It seems like we are quite popular aren't we?" Saito pointed out.

"Hm... Everyone here are really nice. It's really a nice community to live in," Louise commented.

"Sure does. Now, hold on tight, I'm going full speed ahead!"

"Waa... S-slow down Saito!"

* * *

"Saito, are you sure? Do you need me to get down first?"

"No need. I can do this. It's been a while since I last face it anyway."

In front of them now, was a steep upward slope which was a challenge for any cyclist heading this way. Back in the days, Saito often takes this road since it was the fastest way to school. Now, that this road was in front of him again, Saito refused to turn back since taking another route will cost them time.

"Hold on tight Louise, we are going ahead."

"Hm!"

Saito began to cycle up the hill, slowly making his way to the top. He had conquered this road lots of time before, so he's confident that he can do it again. However, he forgot that this time, he was bringing extra weight at his back which will make it harder for him to move up. Louise wasn't particularly heavy, but it does drag him down a little.

"Saito Go! Saito Go!" Louise cheered for Saito, hoping to give him some motivation.

Hearing his wife cute cheer, Saito speeds up his pace as he felt more motivated to the reach the top, not wanting to disappoint her. By using all the strength he can, the distance from the top was getting smaller. However, Louise can tell that Saito was getting exhausted so she decided to give him a little more push.

"You can do it, Saito," Louise whispered to Saito's ear in a cute voice before planting a soft peck on his cheek.

Saito's motivation instantly lights up like a burning blaze. Fire can be seen in his eyes as his morale had gone sky-high. There's no way he's going back now.

"Yeahhhh! I can do it!" Saito yelled as he activated his power. He began to cycle with a speed of an Olympic athlete up the slope. In mere moment, they finally reached the top.

Now that they were at the top, Saito was catching his breath as cycling up a steep slope was pretty tiring.

"Saito, are you okay? You shouldn't push yourself too hard," Louise asked out of concern.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm used to this. Now, time for the fun part," said Saito as he looks towards the road in front of them.

Now that they had passed the slope going up, now they had to go down. This what makes going up here to be worth the effort.

"Ready Louise?"

"Ready!"

With that said, the two went down the steep road, letting the exhilaration filled their hearts as the wind gushes against them while they let out a scream of joy.

* * *

After passing the hill, they went around town for sightseeing before finally making a stop at the local park. From the bench Louise was sitting on, she can tell that she and Saito was not the only one going for a ride today as the sight of bikes can be seen almost everywhere. Couples, families, even single cyclist can be seen cycling in the park.

"Sorry for the wait."

Saito approached Louise with two ice cream cones in hand. He then took a seat next to her before handing one of the cone to her. They both ate their ice creams in silence as they observed the people around them while enjoying the scenery. Once a while they let out a comment, before laughing together.

Then, something caught Louise's attention. Just a little further for them, a young boy was attempting to ride a bike with his mother cheering for him from the back while his father was holding the bike for him to ensure that the boy won't fall. It was clear that the parents was teaching their son how to ride a bike. Seeing the scene in front of her, Louise felt quite inspired and she didn't waste any time to say what she wants to do.

"Saito, teach me how ride a bike," she requested.

"Huh?" Saito looks at her in confusion. "Why?"

"No reason. I just want to learn it."

"Well... It's kinda difficult... and I'm not sure how to teach you."

"Oh, please... I taught you how to ride a horse before, didn't I?"

Saito can't deny what she just said. It is true that Louise was the one who taught him how to ride a horse. At that time, she taught him so she can send him to do her personal errands, but she still taught him anyway so he cannot argue about it.

"Fine, let me finish this first."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Louise, try to get yourself stable and then just cycle it, okay?"

"O-okay..."

"Then one... two... thr-"

"Wait-wait I'm not ready!"

Due to Louise's request, Saito agreed to teach her how to ride a bike. However, Louise was facing some trouble. At first, she thought that riding a bike was like riding a horse, but that was quick to change. She was unable to get a sense of stability as the bike might fall down at any time, unlike a horse that will stay firm no matter what happens to their rider.

"Louise, I can't do anything if you won't let me release you," said Saito, feeling a little frustrated.

From the start of the lesson, Saito was holding the bike to make sure that she wouldn't fall just like how his dad did to help him when he first learned to ride a bike. He has been holding the bike for an hour while Louise slowly cycles around the park so she can grasp the feeling, but he can't do anything if Louise won't allow him to release the bike.

"Louise, it's getting late. Let's just continue tomorrow, okay?"

Louise remains quiet as she looks down at the bike as if hesitating before looking back at Saito with a look of determination.

"No, I can do this. I will definitely do this," she insisted

"Hm... okay, this time I will release you no matter what you say."

With Saito holding the back of the bike, Louise slowly cycles. Saito keeps up with her pace, still holding the bike to give her stability. However, he was afraid that Louise might try to bail out again so he takes a difficult decision. When the bike had picked up enough speed, Saito silently released his hold without informing Louise. Louise, who hasn't realized it continues to cycle not knowing that she was cycling on her own.

"Louise!" Saito called to her.

Louise turns her head around and was caught by surprise when she saw that Saito was far away from her.

'If Saito was there. Then, I'm...' Louise was in silence as if her mind was unable to process the matter. Then realization hit her.

"Saito! I did it! I'm riding a bike!," she exclaimed

"Yes, you did! I'm proud of you!"

Feeling excited that she was able to conquer the bike, Louise continued riding around the park, showing her newly learned skills to her husband. Saito stood from afar, sharing her happiness, but then...

"A... Ah... Saito! How do you stop it!?" Louise asked as she was unable to stop the bike.

'How to stop? Crap! I didn't teach her that!' Saito yelled inside his head. He can't believe he had just forgotten something like that.

"Saito I can't control it! Kya!"

"L-Louise!"

* * *

 **Later that day...**

"We're back," the two said in unison.

"Ah, welcome back. Did you two... Oh my," what happened to you two? Yuno was shocked when she saw the two teens covered in dirt

"Louise tried to ride the bike on her own and... well she fell down," explained Saito.

"Are you hurt Louise? Oh... Saito you should take better care for her."

"I'm fine mom, Saito catches me before I fell down so, I'm fine," said Louise.

When Louise was about to fall down, Saito managed to rush to her side and catches her which ended up in both of them falling to the ground. Luckily, the bike didn't fell on them or they might be injuries.

"Is that so? Haa... next time, try to be more careful. Now, go get clean up, it's not nice for you to be all dirty like this."

"I suppose so, then excuse us."

After excusing themselves, Louise and Saito went upstairs wanting to get a bath to clean themselves from all the dirt from the park and change into some nice clean clothes. Unfortunately, before the two can get up the stairs, Yuno called back for them.

"W-wait Saito!"

"What is it mom?"

"Where's the groceries I told you to buy?"

"Groceries? What groce-? Oh..."

"Ah..."

Saito and Louise looks at each other with the similar blank expression. It seems their ride today hasn't come to an end yet.


	46. Chapter 46: Karaoke

**Hello readers! As usual, I have finished a new chapter and as usual, let's head to the reviews first.**

 **To Cazyphuc,**

 **Before I start, glad to know you're Asian too. Now a daily life from Derf perspective, I think that's an interesting idea. Being left in the Hiraga Residence, he must have seen and know a lot of things that happens between the family members. He must have his own point of view about the events that happens around him and you're right, he needs a lot more screen time because he's an interesting character with an interesting personality that shouldn't be left out of the story. So, it seems one more idea have just been added to my idea list. Thanks for the idea.**

* * *

 **To the guest, (the one who requested the Mysterious Girlfriend X fanfic)**

 **Glad you like my update with the X fanfic so far. Finding ideas and writing for 2 different ideas can be hard, but don't worry. I'm sure I can handle them somehow. Now about bonding, I do like to see two people bonding or romance stuff, but 2 and more people bonding as if harem stuff? Err... not really. Actually, I'm not a fan of harem which was quite ironic since ZNT itself contains harem. Don't worry, it's just my personal taste, no need to take it seriously. We can like whatever we want to, right?**

 **Now about that list, the only one I have watched is Future Diary which is pretty good. However, I'm not sure about recommending that one as a romance anime, considering how much blood and violence in that story plus the Yandere and everything. Before you ask, yes I got the name Yuno for Saito's mother from Gasai Yuno, but don't worry, I only took the name and only the name. The Yuno in my story is not a psychopath so don't worry about it. About the rest of the list, I have done some research about it and well... I might watch it in the future, but no promises.**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **By 2018/19, wow, that's a long time indeed. I'm with you about good stories being canceled midway. It's a big disappointment, especially when that story was getting more interesting. Although, as a writer, I can understand why lots of writers dropped their story like that. The most common reason is the lack of motivation because as everyone know, we fanfic writers are not paid to write no matter how good our stories are. Praises and fans does give a boost to motivation, but eventually, fanfic writers will get bored with that and just left the story because they won't lose anything by doing so. You don't need to worry about me though, because for me, writing is a hobby. I found writing to be relaxing and helps me to forget about the bad things in life and takes me to a world of endless possibilities where your imagination is the only limit. Simply said, I love writing and I love to share my imagination with those who are willing to read it. So, like I said, don't worry because the only reason this story would end midway is because I'm dead.**

 **By the way... Are you okay Hellifrit!? D-do I need to call the ambulance?**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Classical music concert? Hmm... that's interesting, but you know what's more interesting? Louise being the one performing! Oh yeah, that's gotta be good! Not sure how to make that happen yet, but I will try to figure something out. So thanks for making my idea list longer.**

 **By the way... How's your brother!? Is he okay? Do I really need to call the ambulance or not?**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Yay! Kotano-chan! How happy I am to see you! Don't worry, I completely understand your situation. Oh, and that's a nice, dramatic, anime-like way to make a vow. Seems like I need to the same then. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I BET MY PRIDE AS A WRITER ON THIS! YEAHHHH! Wow, that feels good.**

 **Glad you have already taken a look at my new fanfic. I'm just trying my luck with making new fanfic and in the future, I might make more fanfics if I have the time and maybe I'll make one for Kotoura-san as well. No promises, though.**

 **About whether you're cute like Konata, the answer is no. I'm sure you're 10 times cuter than her. I will try to slow down, but hey, you're really cute, don't deny it. And yes, I enjoy, no. I love reading your reviews. For me, waiting for your review feels the same as waiting for the next episode/season of my favorite anime. It's unbearable!**

 **So... I'm a prince now, huh? That means you will be my princess, right?**

 **Based on that long review, seems like you love the chapter didn't you? You fell 6 times, huh? Well, I fell twice and then I never rode a bike again till this day. Yeah... I don't know how to ride a bike.**

 **So you want my opinion on that purple dress scene, okay. The first thing I thought is, damn Saito is a lucky guy. Second, Louise was not flat-chested after all. Third, I love it! Oh, the fluff, the cute moans and Saito almost lose control of himself. It's a masterpiece! That is until that shameless and annoying elf came in. It's like... What the hell!? Get out! We don't need you, we only need our precious Louito. I beg you, please just leave them alone! Go bring your monstrous boobs somewhere else! Other than that, it's a cute scene.**

 **Hope to hear from you soon! Bye!**

* * *

 **Okay, that's everything. Now, to the story!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 46: KARAOKE**

Ring... Ring... Ring...

The sound of a ringing phone echoes in the air, breaking the calm silence in the Hiraga Residence.

"Saito! Can you please get the phone?" Yuno shouted from the kitchen as she too was occupied by her work to get the phone herself.

"Yes!" Saito answered.

Leaving the comfort of the couch in the living room, Saito makes his way to the phone located near the front door. He stops for a while to adjust his voice properly before picking up the phone.

"Hello, this is Hiraga Residence," he speaks in a polite tone.

"Saito, is that you? It's me," a female voice answered.

Based from the voice from the other end of the phone, Saito can pretty much guess who it was. It's a very familiar voice after all.

"Asuna, why are you calling all of a sudden?" Saito asked.

"Shh... quiet down a little," Asuna's tone suddenly turned into a hushed one.

"Wait, what's with the hush tone? What's going on?"

"Look... I don't have time to explain. Go get a pen and a paper," instructed Asuna.

"Err... what for?" Saito curiously asked as he was unable to understand why she would ask for those things out of the blue.

"Just get it okay! I don't have much time," Asuna raised her voice, but still keeps the hushed tone.

Although confused by the sudden instructions, Saito complied with his sister and left to get a pen and a piece of paper. As soon as he found the item, he rushed back to the phone and get his sister.

"Asuna, you still there? I got what you need."

"Good. Now jot down what I said..."

Without any complaint, Saito jotted down the words his sister said through the phone. At first he wasn't sure what he was jotting down and why does he need it. However, he was quick to realize that it was actually an address of a place somewhere in Tokyo.

"Got everything?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah... but, why do I need to write this down?"

"I need you to get there, fast."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now. Please, I don't know who else I could ask. I'm pretty much in a corner here," Asuna begs. Something that she had never done before.

"Wait, what do you mean? Are you in trouble or something?" Saito asked back as he was starting to suspect that something bad had happened to her.

"Just get here, okay? And bring Louise along. I-"

CRASH!

The sound of glass shattering can be heard from Asuna's side, followed with some inaudible noise.

"Oh, crap."

That was the last thing Saito heard before the phone went silent.

"Oi Asuna? Asuna!?"

Saito repeatedly called while pressing the button on the phone a few times hoping for an answer, but all that's left was the long beeping sound of the phone. It was clear that Asuna had hung up for some reasons. Considering how she speaks through the phone and suddenly hanging up, Saito had a bad feeling.

"Saito, who is it?" Yuno emerged from the back as she had finished her work earlier.

Saito was caught by surprise by his mother, but he quickly resorts to a calm expression to avoid any suspicion.

"It's... wrong number," he lied.

"Ah, really? You were so long on the phone so I thought it was someone important."

"Well... I just thought of chatting a little with the caller. Who knows, maybe it's fate that they called us. So I thought of to at least be acquaintanced with them," Saito lied with a straight face. He doesn't even know what he was actually talking about.

"Wow, that's a good attitude. I never thought you would be that friendly," said Yuno as if compliment him.

"Ahaha... S-sometimes I'm like that. Sorry, I got something to do."

Saito immediately left the scene, wanting to avoid his mother from finding out what happened earlier. He didn't want to worry her, especially since he doesn't even know what actually happened to Asuna. If his mother found out, she will went into a total panic which was something he really wanted to avoid. He has no choice, but to handle this on his own and followed the instructions Asuna gave him.

"Sis... What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

In a train heading to the center of the city, Saito was pacing back and forth, unable to stay calm with what just happened. He was worried sick about his sister's well-being with his mind keep trying to find a possible explanation of his sister's actions. Her hushed voice, the address and the sound of glass crashing, Saito tries to put the pieces together, but every time he did, only bad scenarios came to mind which only makes his worries to grow. It was rare though for him or anyone in the family to be worried about Asuna, mainly because she was the kind of person who knows how to take care of herself without anyone's help. However, based on the current circumstances, anyone would be worried, especially when they were left in the dark, not knowing what had actually happened.

"Saito, sit down for a while. You have been walking like that since we got on."

Saito turns to his wife who was sitting nearby. When he first told Louise about the call, she was taken by shock and like him, she also suspects that something terrible had occurred to Asuna. Despite being requested to bring Louise along, Saito hesitates to do so at first since he might unknowingly expose Louise to unnecessary danger so he had asked her to stay home while he sort things out on his own. However, Louise obviously won't accept that and insisted to come along despite what Saito says and he knows better than anyone how stubborn she is when she has her mind-set on something. Therefore, he had no choice and here they are now, on a train heading to Asuna's location.

Saito slumped his body onto the seat, trying to calm himself down. Seeing this, Louise leans towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, wanting some comfort to calm her own feelings.

"Saito, Asuna... She's going to be okay, right?" Louise asked with a frail tone.

Saito turns to face Louise, who had worry written all over her face. She was also restless as the thought about Asuna had filled her mind. Saito was not surprised to discover this since Louise was very close with Asuna although she had only been in Japan for several months. One could say that she already considers Asuna as a sister who she adores a lot. Seeing her worried face, Saito cast away his negative thought as he doesn't want to make her feel a lot worse.

"Don't worry, Louise. Asuna will be fine. She's Asuna after all," Saito comforted her while at the same time using those words to erase his own worries.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! I bet she's just chilling out while eating a cake and ended up eating too much that she doesn't have enough money to pay for it."

Louise lets out a giggle as she heard Saito's stupid joke. It was really stupid and definitely out-of-place, but she somehow finds it funny and quite believable. She can also feel her worries dissipate away from her heart, helping her to relax. Using silly jokes to comfort her was definitely like Saito and she loves how those jokes can easily calm her.

"Hmm! You're right. Nothing is going to happen to sis. I hope you brought enough money to pay for her," she joked back.

"Well, if it's her, we might need to go back to Halkeginia to get more gold cause she eats a lot."

The two ended up laughing as the idea of the joke got to them. They keep passing jokes among them, causing them to keep laughing and giggling through the ride. At least for now, the worries they had earlier was not occupying their minds, allowing them to be more relaxed with the situation and think of more positive outcome as they reached their stop.

* * *

"Wait... Is this really the place?"

"The address says here, right?"

"It does... There's no mistake about it, but... why here?"

Now in front of the two stands a building which was pinpointed to them by the address given by Asuna. Saito checks the address a few more times and even went to the nearby shops to ask for confirmation. There was no doubt. There were in the right place, but Saito can't understand why was Asuna here.

"Anyway, let's go inside. Asuna might be here," said Saito, not wanting to waste more time.

The two entered the building and was greeted by the sight of teenagers coming in and out of the place. It was common to find teenagers here since this was one of the top hot spot for teenagers mostly high school students. Even Saito himself had went into this kind of place with some friends back in the days. Ignoring the crowd, Saito heads towards the front counter with Louise following close behind.

"Welcome, do you need a room?" asked the staff at the counter.

"Ah, n-no," said Saito. "I'm looking for my sister. Asuna, is she here?"

"Asuna? Ah... you must be Saito and Louise. She said you would come."

"Then she's here? Where is she?"

"She's in room 5 just down the hallway over there," the staff pointed to the right where a row of doors with numbers on top can be seen.

"Uh... Okay, thanks."

"Hope you have a good time here," said the staff.

Not wasting any time, the two heads to the room the staff pointed out earlier, wanting to meet Asuna as soon as possible. Louise was still clueless with the situation as she doesn't have any idea where she is right now. Saito on the other hand had pretty much figured out what Asuna was doing here, but he still wants to get the answers from her himself.

* * *

When they reached the said door, Saito barged in without even bother to knock and once inside, they saw a woman sitting all alone by herself on the couch while sipping her drink. The woman was a little surprised by their sudden entrance, but quickly returned to her relaxed position.

"Saito, Louise. Hello!" Asuna casually greeted them.

"A-Asuna? You... seems fine," Louise pointed out as Asuna seems to be relaxing instead of being in trouble.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm really glad you came. Here, take a seat."

"Woah, wait, wait." Saito intervened. "Can you first tell us what are we doing here?"

"Really, Saito? Do you really need to ask?" Asuna smirked. "What else would people be doing here? We're here to sing our hearts out, of course."

The answer was no doubt obvious. Even by looking at the karaoke set in the room anyone can tell what they will be doing here. They're inside a karaoke centre after all, what's there to do instead of singing. Saito already knows that the moment he saw the building, but that's not what he wants to know.

"I mean, why do you call us here!? That's what I want to know!" Saito starts to raise his voice as he felt like he's going to explode with anger.

"Oh, well... You see, I had planned with my friends to come here, but as you can't see they couldn't make it," Asuna explained with a sigh. "I already booked this room and it would be a waste to just go and that's when I thought of you two and here you are."

"So... you called us here just for karaoke?" Saito gritted his teeth trying to sustain his anger. All his worries earlier were entirely pointless. He felt like he was being tricked to come.

"Wait, then what about the glass and about you hang up all of a sudden?" Louise pointed out the abnormalities in Asuna's conversation on the phone which Saito had told her about.

"Huh? What do you... Oh, you mean on the phone? Actually, a staff dropped a glass when she was sending my drink and I was so surprised that I accidentally hung up. I thought about calling back, but my phone ran out of battery. Sorry about that," explained Asuna.

"Then why are you talking in a weird way on the phone?" Now it's Saito's turn to ask.

"No reason, I just felt like talking that way. Did I make you misunderstood something?"

"Of course you did! Why don't you just say you're inviting us for karaoke?"

"I'm about to on the phone, before I hung up. I was about to say I'm taking you to a karaoke."

Putting Asuna's words in place, it was true that she was about to say something before she hung up and it seems logical. Maybe they're the ones who misunderstood things, but still Saito can't help but still felt like he was tricked.

"Look, I'm sorry if I make you two worried, but you're already here right? So let's get karaoke! Come on Louise!"

"What? A-Asuna, I don't know what karaoke means!" said Louise as she was dragged to the couch by Asuna.

"Don't worry, I will explain it to you. Now take a seat."

Asuna enthusiastically sent Louise to the couch before heading to her brother who still stayed at the door. Saito hesitates to comply with his sister since he was unable to accept the sudden change in situation.

"What are you waiting for, Saito? Go choose some songs already. I will order some drinks, don't worry, it's my treat."

"Uh... Do we really have to do this?" Saito sighed as he wasn't in an actual mood to sing after rushing here from home.

"Of course, I already paid for it and singing alone sucks. Besides..." Asuna leans to Saito's ears, then whispered. "Aren't you curious on how Louise's voice sounds like when she's singing?"

Upon hearing that, Saito's eyes instantly lit up as his interest had been piqued. He had always heard Louise humming in the morning, but not once has he heard her singing. Still, considering how sweet her humming sounds like, her singing voice will definitely be just as soft and sweet as she is. There's definitely no other great opportunity to put that to the test than this karaoke session.

"Okay, I'm in," Saito declared. His mind completely focused on getting Louise to sing.

"Glad we understand each other, little brother," Asuna smirked as she knows how easy it is to convince her brother.

* * *

"So, basically... karaoke is singing?" Louise asked after she was given the brief lesson on the concept of karaoke.

"Yup! And we have the lyrics shown on-screen so don't worry about forgetting the lyrics. Let's just have fun!" exclaimed Asuna.

"Seriously, you really enthusiastic about this aren't you?" Saito commented.

"Of course I am. Now let me start first as the opening act!"

"Wait, you haven't sung yet? What were you doing all this long?"

"Karaoke on your own is extremely boring, you know? It felt like I'm a loner. So I spend the past hour drinking juice while waiting for you two," explained Asuna with a sad tone.

"Um... sorry for making you wait," Louise apologizes.

"No, it's okay little sis. Now, enjoy my performance!"

Asuna pressed the button on the machine and a song was played in the background. The music was pretty pumped and filled with energy which was pretty much Asuna's type of music. She always likes fast tempo music such as this. As the intro music still being played, Asuna starts dancing on the front, rising up the atmosphere in the room with her energy.

"Everyone, are you ready!?" Asuna's voice echoed in the room along with the music.

"Ready!" Saito and Louise answered with similar amount of energy.

With that Asuna starts singing with a full energy while Saito and Louise occasionally cheered from their seats. Her voice was strong and energetic, but fits nicely with the rhythm of the music. She sang almost like a pro as if she had been a singer for a long time.

"Asuna is really good...," Louise whispered to Saito as they watched her performance.

"Of course she is. She always went to karaoke since high school," Saito whispered back.

* * *

Time passed by and Asuna ended up singing three songs consecutively as if trying to let out all the feelings she been holding back while waiting earlier.

"Fuh... that feels great," Asuna lumped down on the couch, exhausted with her performance.

"Sis, you're really amazing, I never knew you could sing," Louise complimented her.

"But do you really need to take three songs in a row like that?" Saito pointed out.

"Hey, I had waited for almost 2 hours. I need to release all the boredom I had experienced," said Asuna. "That aside, who's next?"

Saito and Louise exchanged looks as if waiting for the other to respond, but neither did.

"Louise, want to go first?" Saito offered as he was dying to hear her sing.

"W-Wha? No I..."

Louise reflexively covered her face with the song catalog hiding herself as she was shy with the idea of singing. She never sang before, not in front of people, so she doesn't have the confidence.

"I-I... still haven't picked any song. Why don't you sing first Saito?" After saying that, Louise focused her eyes on the catalog while hiding herself from their eyes.

Saito and Asuna shared a glance as they both knew that it was an act. Louise was actually trying to avoid from being asked to sing, which is why she gave such an excuse to them.

"Okay, I'll sing first, but after that it's your turn Louise."

"O-okay," Louise lightly nods as she managed to escape the situation.

Saito flips the pages on the catalog, trying to find a song that was suitable for him. Once he makes his choice, he entered his choice and takes his place in front. He was quite nervous since he hasn't sang for a long time and the fact that Louise was watching only added to the nervousness.

"Saito, you can do it!" Cheered Louise.

"I hope two years in that magical world have turned you into a better singer," teased Asuna.

Then the music starts and it turns out Saito had chosen a song with a slow pace, different from the wild, energetic pace of Asuna's performance. It was a romantic song with its lyrics telling the beauty of a woman. Saito sings with full passion as best he can with his eyes keep focusing on Louise, occasionally blinking at her. Louise blushes and keeps diverting her eyes as she knows that Saito was singing the song to her.

"Baka..." Louise quietly muttered as she enjoyed Saito's performance for her.

"Saito, you're so easy to predict," Asuna muttered. She had pretty much expected that her brother would pull off something like this. Usually, she's not a fan of romance and would feel like puking when she saw something cheesy as this. However, in case of Saito and Louise, she somehow felt happy when she saw them acting lovey dovey such as this.

"Oi Saito! More passion into the song! You won't be able to move Louise's heart like that!" Asuna shouted.

"What? A-Asuna..." Louise blushes harder as Asuna was encouraging him.

* * *

The song went along as Saito continues singing with much passion. At the end of the song, he took a deep breath and shouted to the top of his lungs.

"LOUISE! I LOVE YOU!"

The room was filled with Asuna's clap. She was impressed and even gave a thumbs up to her brother. Meanwhile, Louise keeps her head down, her face red from Saito's song. He always does something like this, but she loves it all the same.

"So, how do I do?" Saito asks as he returns to his seat.

"G-Gosh... Do you really need to do that?" said Louise, still embarrassed.

"Hehe, I'm just singing my heart out and in my heart there's only you."

Louise face turns red again as Saito flirts with her, making her at a loss of words. She only smiled at him and shyly says "It's the same for me."

The atmosphere had turned into a romantic one as the lovers gaze into each other's eyes before leaning forward to close the gap. That is until...

"Ahem!"

The lovers take a look to their side and immediately jumped away as Asuna was staring at them. They had totally forgotten about her presence in the room.

"Look, I don't mind if you're acting all lovey dovey, but please respect the singles in this room," said Asuna.

"Um... sorry sis," Louise apologizes.

"Yeah, we will behave," then a thought came to Saito's mind. "Wait, why does this feel like Deja Vu?"

"Doesn't matter," Asuna cut him off. "Now... it's time for the main show."

Asuna and Saito turn their eyes to the pinkete in the room who immediately become restless. It's Louise turns to sing and the siblings are not going to let her escape this time.

"D-do you mean me?" Louise asked despite already knowing the answer.

The siblings nod and Louise later hide her face with the catalog, her eyes quickly scanned through the pages. She wasn't looking for songs, instead she was just stalling, hoping that they would let her off, but the siblings already figured out her trick.

"Ne, Louise. What about I choose the song for you?" Saito offered.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just a minute," Louise replied and flip through the pages a lot faster.

"Sorry little sis, but we're not letting you off," said Asuna.

By then, Louise knew that she won't be able to escape the situation. Therefore, she accepted Saito's offer and began to seriously look for a song.

"Hey, what about that one? You love this song don't you?" Saito pointed on a song on the list.

"That?" Louise look upon the title of the song. She does love this song a lot.

"And... sent," Saito exclaimed as he had entered the song without Louise's approval.

"Saito? I haven't decided yet!" Louise panicked as she still hasn't prepared herself to sing.

"Well, what's done is done. Come on, the song is about to start."

"Louise! Louise! Louise!" Asuna cheered from the side, giving some support to Louise.

Seeing how everyone in the room was waiting for her, Louise had no choice, but to step forward. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself as the music was played. Saito and Asuna were already cheering as if there was a famous artist in front of them. Louise was still nervous, but seeing the support from her husband and her sister, Louise feels more motivated to begin.

"Here it is 1, 2, 3!" Saito gave the cue to begin.

Louise takes one last deep breath and began singing. Her voice was sweet and cheerful just like what Saito and Asuna had expected. Louise was indeed a good singer as she was able to keep up with the pace of the song and hits the tone perfectly. She even starts to slightly dance as the mood of the song had erased her nervousness.

Asuna was cheering for her as Louise sings with everything she got. Meanwhile, Saito was... mesmerized. He was too into the song that he couldn't take his eyes off the cute girl who's happily singing in front of him. The decision to come here is the right one. He needs to thank his sister later for this, but for now, he wants to watch Louise all the way.

* * *

"Ha... Ha... That's pretty tiring," Louise slumped down on the couch as she finished her song.

"Wow, you did good, Louise. You should tell us if you can sing like that, "said Asuna a bit enthusiastic.

"Yeah, you're really amazing Louise. You just added more things into your cuteness," praised Saito.

"T-thank you..." Louise shyly said. "Now, it's Asuna's turn, right?"

"Oh, I need to go to the toilet. You two can sing if you want," Asuna walks out of the door, leaving the two all alone in the room

As soon as Asuna was out, Saito realized that he now had the opportunity to be alone with Louise. He shifts closer to Louise and gently caress her cheek. Louise was a little surprised, but she didn't say anything and allows him to continue caressing her. She also reaches her hand and returning the favor by caressing his cheek.

"You know Louise, I will kneel down and bark for you anytime."

"I know," Louise briefly answered.

"I don't give sideways glances to girls anymore because the only person I can see is you."

"I know."

"I will hug you and stayed glued to you forever if you want me to."

"I know."

"I won't make you upset anymore, no matter what happens."

"I know."

"I don't mind you want to keep me for yourself because I also want you for myself."

"I know"

"I will still kiss you even if you never asked for it."

"I know."

"And I will always love you and only you."

"I know, and I will always love you too."

"Louise..."

"Saito..."

The lovers pressed their lips together, melting it in a passionate kiss as they gave out all their feelings to it. Saito slowly ventured into Louise's mouth before pushing her down on the couch . In the room, the two make out on the couch with a slow music being played in the background to set the mood.

When Asuna returns, Saito and Louise was already back in a sitting position while eating the fries they ordered earlier. Still, Asuna can tell that something has happened while she was gone, but she decided not to pry on it before starting the karaoke session again along with the still blushing lovers.

* * *

 **For your readers information, Louise sang 'Kissu Shite Agenai' Don't worry about Saito and Asuna because I made up the songs they sang.**


	47. Chapter 47 : A Wife's Duty

**Hello readers! Yeah, I know I'm pretty late in updating. I was having my exams and due to all the studying I had to do, I was unable to find the time to write anything for my story. I'm very sorry for that, but I can't help. Now that my exams had finally come to an end, I am back with the new chapter, but before that, to the reviews!**

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

 **I'm glad that you agreed with what I said about people stopping their fics. As fellow writers, we can easily relate to that since that kind of situation is pretty common.**

 **Yeah, plot armor. The solution to everything including death itself. It's one nice piece of armor.**

 **Okay, okay, what!? I mean what!? Me and Kotano? We're just friends, nothing more. Well, I know that almost every couple will usually say that they're just friends before becoming a couple, but we're really just friends. Still, I can understand how you got that idea because, from my conversation with Kotano, it kinda seems like we're flirting with each other, but we're not. It's just friendly teasing. I'm sure you have done something like that before, didn't you?**

 **Oh and Kotano told me to tell you this. Ahem! Hellfrit-san, No comment. And this is from me. No comment as well! Although I actually gave my comment above didn't I?**

* * *

 **To xHFSxShadow**

 **So you were having anniversary vacation, huh? Hope it was fun and congratulations on your anniversary.**

 **Anyway, thanks for standing up for me, but hey, I'm totally fine. I'm actually happy when people urges me to update because it shows how much they love my story although it also makes me feel guilty for unable to update on time. But, hey, I'm fine**

 **Now about your ideas. I might be able to use your idea since I'm still trying to find the scene to put Saito meeting his friends' chapter, but I'm not promising anything though.**

 **About your mansion idea, do you mean buying a real mansion in Japan that looks similar to the model or buying a new model that looks the same as that model? I'm quite confused about that one. However, if it's buying a real mansion in Japan, I will have to say no because I don't think it's necessary for them to have two different mansions.**

 **Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Yuno. There will be an explanation about the Katana-kake soon, but I hope you can wait just a little bit more. However, since you're so curious I will give you a little spoiler. Both Ryuji and Yuno practice kendo in the past and the one who taught them was Yuno's father or in other words Saito's grandfather. It seems like a small detail, but that's all I can tell you.**

 **Oh, and about the age and gender, are you asking that to Kotano or me? If you're asking me, I think I have said this a few times before, but I'm a guy. Yes, a guy. About the age... I was born in 1998. Do the counting yourself.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Yeah, plot armor. The best explanation** **for everything.**

 **I'm with you about the pedo thing. I don't understand, why do people these days like to relate pedophile with anime/manga specifically with the loli thing. In the first place, do they even know what loli actually meant?**

 **Loli refers to a person with childlike characteristics.** **When I say childlike characteristics, it can refer to age, attitude, height, and many other characteristics you can find in a child. So my point is, not all lolis are underage, in fact, most lolis you find in anime is actually a lot older than they look. The best example is Louise, she's short and looks like a child, but she's actually 18. She's legal okay, so liking her is not considered pedophile. Please tell that to the FBI!**

 **And if you think carefully, is it wrong to like cute little girls? I think liking cute girls is a very normal thing. Honestly, try asking anyone, would they hate lolis?**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hey... my princess. Ahaha... sorry. I just felt like teasing you all of a sudden. But, you're a princess you know.**

 **So, I'm sorry for making you wait for too long. It must be painful to wait for an update, I know how that feels. Don't worry, you don't need to apologize for hurrying me. I am pretty late after all, but now I'm back so please smile for me, kay?**

 **Now... Yeah, I know. Kotaro-chan huh? I was quite surprised when I found that out. Well, I kind of understand how he got that idea from because when I look at our past conversation, we kinda seem like flirting with each other. B-but it's just friendly teasing, right? We're just friends, right? Don't worry I already gave him a proper explanation and I also did what you ask me to. I also hope things will clear up soon. But, to be honest... I felt quite happy when we got shipped together... Ah, s-sorry. J-just forget what I said.**

 **Well, I can't promise anything, but if I have the time and idea maybe I will make a kotoura-san fanfic and maybe for Chunninbyou as well. But like I said, no promises.**

 **Yeah, I won't slow down at calling you're cute because you're cute. Oh crap, Hellfrit if you're reading this, we're not flirting, okay? I'm just saying the truth that's all. We're just friends, just friends, kay?**

 **About the Katana-kake thing, I already give a little spoiler to xHFSxShadow, so I will give you some spoiler as well. Actually, Yuno learns Kendo since she was 6 so she was better at sword fighting than Saito in Gandalfr mode. Oh, and she's also physically stronger than Asuna.**

 **Now that you mentioned it, you're right. Saito is a prince after all and that means if Henrietta died, Saito and Louise will rule Tristain as king and queen. Hmm... that sounds like a good idea, but don't worry, I don't have any plans to do something like that. Or should I?**

 **Yes, I love your reviews a lot because I love to chat with you.**

 **I guess the first half of the chapter kinda trolled you, huh? But glad you like the chapter. I also love that song a lot. It might be one of the catchiest ED I have ever heard and how that song defines Louise's feelings for Saito was so cute.**

 **Oh, yeah, the purple dress scene. The way Saito react when he touched Louise just shows how much he loved her. I remembered there's a scene where he touched Tiffa's body to get rid of a bug or something and he just acts casual about it. It clearly shows that he wasn't even attracted to Tiffa because if he does, he should be embarrassed or something, but he's not. So there you have it everyone, Louito for the win! Rejoice!**

 **Oh, you're right, Louise did grow a little compared to the first season. Perhaps it's because of hormones due to being in love or maybe because Saito had touched it a lot.**

* * *

 **So like Kotano-chan said, Happy Birthday ZNT Life In Tokyo! I can't believe that it has been a year. A lot have happened and this story still managed to stay strong. It's my pride and glory and I will see it to the end and thanks to my readers for supporting me till this day. I won't disappoint you.**

 **So, now let's get on with the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: A Wife's Duty**

Sigh...

Under the night sky of Japan, a certain pinkete was staring out the window of her bedroom, unable to get a decent sleep. In the bed, her husband Saito was already deep in sleep, letting out soft snores from time to time.

Louise took a short glance at her husband who she loved so much more than anything. She smiled to herself when she saw his calm sleeping face, but the smile immediately turned to a frown when she remembers what happened earlier. She looks back out the window with yet another sigh as the memories from earlier came back to her.

* * *

[Flashback, dinner time.]

"Thanks for the food," the Hiragas said their thanks in unison as they had finished their meal for the night just like all the other night before.

As soon as everyone said their thanks, Yuno stood from her seat and start collecting the dirty plates which were one of her normal routines as a full-time housewife. The rest of the household including Louise who had been part of the family for a few months silently complied by handing out their own dirty dishes as they all was accustomed to having Yuno cleaning up the table.

"Thanks for the food, mom. It was really delicious," Louise threw her compliment as she handed over her plate.

"Of course it is. Mom's cooking is legendary, nobody in the world can beat her," Saito agrees with Louise

"Now, now you two. No need to flatter me that much," said Yuno while feeling a little embarrassed by the compliments thrown at her.

"Your mother's right. No need to praise her cooking that much," Ryuji bluntly stated.

The atmosphere in the house suddenly turned into a heavy one as all eyes were focused on Ryuji who had said something... he's not supposed to say.

"Yes, I know. My cooking isn't that good, no need to compliment me. Hmmph!" Yuno pouted, seemingly mad with her husband lack of sensitivity.

"Hm... That's right," Ryuji calmly stated before continuing. "You can't just compliment her cooking. Your mother is skilled in everything she does, not just in cooking, but in all housework and many other stuff as well. Simply said, she's an amazing person."

Ryuji took a sip of his drink after he said his honest opinion on his wife with a cool, calm tone as if depicting a scene from a movie. The three other people in the room can only smile with relief as their father's comeback had saved them from the tension in the room earlier. Their mother on the other hand, was a little taken aback with Ryuji's statement.

"D-dear, Wa-wa-what are you talking about? And i-in front of the kids," Yuno's face was turning red with embarrassment.

"What? I'm only telling the truth. You're the best housewife that I could ever wish for."

"That's right, mom. You're the best housewife ever," Saito added, agreeing with his father.

"Oh, y-you two are the same! Asuna, help me with the dishes!"

Yuno immediately left the table with the plates, attempting to escape the teasing and to hide the shy smile on her face. Asuna followed close behind, giggling to herself to her mother's embarrassed reaction.

"She's really an amazing wife," Ryuji muttered.

"Not only the perfect housewife, but she's the perfect wife, right dad?"

Both father and son let out a small laugh as they watched Yuno and Asuna disappearing from sight. Louise also forms a smile as she witnesses everything. It wasn't uncommon to see this kind of scene in the house since Ryuji was always looking for an opportunity to tease his wife which was a trait he passed down to Saito. However, despite the lively situation caused by the scene, Louise smile didn't last long as she felt something bulging in her heart.

* * *

[End of flashback]

Louise let out another sigh as she looks down to the dark, empty street through the bedroom window. The words Saito said back then still played in her mind in a repetitive loop.

"She's the perfect wife."

Those words are meant as a compliment to their mother, but deep inside, those same words cause pain to Louise's chest. Envy? Jealousy? Anger? Louise didn't know what kind of feelings she's experiencing, but one thing for sure, it hurts a lot. She knew that Saito didn't mean to offend her or anything. He was always the type to speak without thinking, but knowing that doesn't help to soothe Louise's troubled heart since Saito was being honest with his words.

'A perfect housewife?' Louise muttered to herself as the words act like a sharp thorn to her heart.

Since Louise was a noble since birth, she didn't know anything about doing household chores. It wasn't surprising since all nobles in Halkeginia let those tasks been handled by the maids, not even bothered to learn to do it on their own. In fact, before coming to Japan, Louise had never even heard the term housewife since it can't be applied to any female nobles she had ever seen. For them, all they need to do after marriage was giving birth to ensure their husband's legacy.

So when Louise found out that her mother-in-law was the one who does the cooking and cleaning for them, she was surprised since Yuno was supposed to be the lady of the house. Even her own mother never cooked for her before so she was quite taken aback with the difference in lifestyle. However, Louise eventually adapted to this and understood the concept of housewife which was actually very common not only in Japan but also among the commoners in Halkeginia.

However, when Louise heard what Saito said last night, her heart ache. She realized that all this long, she never tried to learn how to be a responsible housewife like Yuno did. She's in a different world now, so she can't act like the nobles anymore. Back in Halkeginia, Louise can claim that she had done her best as a wife, but in Japan, she might be a failure since she didn't know how to do any housework which was supposed to be the duty of the wife. If she wasn't capable of doing housework, then she was not a good wife to Saito.

"A housewife... A perfect wife."

Louise reassesses those thoughts over and over again. She thinks hard before looking back to the Saito's sleeping figure. That's when she decided, she wants to be a wife he can be proud of. She wants to be the wife who can take care of his well-being. She wants to be the perfect wife for him.

Leaving the window, Louise climbed back up the bed before slowly making her way to Saito. She caresses his cheeks as she takes a good look at her lover. Seeing his face had erased all the doubts she had as she strengthens her resolve.

"Saito I will be the perfect wife for you. Just wait, kay."

Louise peck Saito's cheek before pulling the blanket up and cuddled up to his comforting warmth. Tomorrow she has a lot to do so she needs all the rest she can.

* * *

"Eh? Er... can you say that again, Louise?" Yuno looks at her daughter-in-law with a confused look, bewildered by what she had just requested.

"I... I want you to teach me how to be a housewife!" Louise repeated her request, this time with more confidence.

It was early in the morning and as soon as breakfast ended and only Louise and Yuno was left in the house, Louise quickly approached Yuno, wanting her guidance on how to become a housewife. Yuno stared back at Louise, bewildered by her odd request. She never expected that she would hear such a weird request so early in the morning. She can't help but wonder what drives her to ask such things out of the blue.

"Louise, why you want to be a housewife?" Yuno asked out of curiosity.

Louise didn't give an immediate answer as she looks down to the ground to gather her thoughts before raising her eyes up to meet Yuno's with a look of clear determination on her face.

"I-I want to be a perfect wife like you!" she declared. "I want to be a wife worthy to be on Saito's side to make him happy. So please, make me a housewife!" Louise bowed as she said that, indicating how determined she was.

Yuno can only stare at Louise, unable to respond. She never really minded about her lack of knowledge and skills in doing household chores, but she was proud to have a daughter in law such as her who would do anything for her husband happiness. Seeing Louise willingness to change herself, sort of reminded Yuno of the time when she also tried to change her old ways in order to be someone suitable for Ryuji.

"Ha... we both love our husbands a lot didn't we?" Yuno quietly muttered to herself before looking at the young girl in front of her with an approving smile. "Very well, I'll teach you, Louise."

"Really? You will really teach me?" Louise asked as if unable to believe the words Yuno said.

"I have to warn you though, I'm not very good at teaching things to people," Yuno replied.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I-I will do my best!" Louise bowed again, feeling thankful that Yuno was willing to teach her.

"Now, now. No need to thank me, Louise. I'm always open to teach my cute little daughter in law some things."

"Then, can we begin now, please...?" Louise begged as she was more than ready to begin her lessons.

"Since you're so eager, okay," answered Yuno. "But what should I have you do?" Yuno pondered for a while as she was attempting to find a work for Louise. Considering the fact that Louise never done any chores before, she might need to get her used to all chores.

"Anything would do, anything. I won't be picky."

"Hmm... what about the laundry? It can be a good start. There's not many clothes to wash after all."

"L-laundry...?"

The moment Louise heard that word, she remembered exactly what happened the last time she tried doing laundry with Saito and as far as she remembers, it ends up terribly.

"Err... mom. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Ah... You're right," Yuno let's out a tiny laugh as she remembered the events as well. She didn't mind giving Louise a second chance on it, but it doesn't seem like Louise would be eager to do it. Besides, she wasn't sure if Saito was willing to sacrifice more of his clothes.

"Then, what about vacuuming?" Yuno suggested. "You know how to use the vacuum, right?"

"Um... more or less," Louise answered. She had seen Yuno vacuuming the house a number of times before, but this will be the first time she would actually hold the vacuum.

"If that's okay with you, then can you please vacuum the living room?"

"Yes, I won't disappoint!"

* * *

Vooooommmm!

Louise wandered around the living room with the vacuum, sucking up what dust and filth she could find on the floor. There's not much to vacuum though since Yuno vacuum the house on a regular basis, but Louise still work as hardest she can, vacuuming on the spot that wasn't even dirty even going as far as bending down to reach the small gap under the couch. She barely started with her housewife training, but Louise had already realized how hard it was to do household chores.

"The great Valliere was actually cleaning the house? Now, this is surprising. Have you eaten something wrong or anything?" a mysterious voice suddenly spoke in a teasing tone as if to tease the hardworking girl.

Louise turned her attention to the cabinet nearby where a katana can be seen as she knew who's the one teasing her. She stared sharply at the sword before making her way to it.

"Shut up, or I vacuum you as well," Louise raised her vacuum and pointed the end towards Derflinger in a threatening manner.

"H-hey... calm down. I was just joking," said Derflinger. "But still... partner was really lucky to have a diligent girl like you as a wife, you know."

Louise lightly blushed from Derflinger compliment as he was the last person or sword she thought she would hear such kind compliment from.

"Although you're short fused, likes to blow things up, and quite spoilt, you actually have some good traits after a- Mmmph!?"

Derflinger was silenced by the vacuum being placed on his mouth or what Louise thought as a mouth as it was where the source of the voice was.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Louise forcefully pressed the vacuum on him, angered with his statement. Derflinger starts pretty good at first with his compliments, but his rude comments only ended up ruining everything.

"Oi! Vmph... Get that thing vmmh... away from me! Mmph! Okay, okay I apologize! Vmmh..."

Seeing how Derflinger desperately tried to apologize, Louise finally removed the vacuum from his... whatever it is. Not wanting to waste any time Louise decided to ignore Derflinger and continue her work. However, she suddenly turned back to him as she had forgotten something.

"And one more thing Derf. It's Hiraga, now. Hiraga Louise, not Valliere. Remember that," she reprimanded him.

"Fine, fine whatever you say," Derflinger replied with disinterest. "I hope this training of yours can get rid of your short tem-"

"What is it, Derf...?" Louise switched back on the vacuum as she stared intimidatingly at Derflinger.

"N-n-n-nothing! I'm just talking to myself. Er... I felt sleepy all of a sudden so good night!" Derflinger hides in his scabbard, avoiding the deadly glare from the girl in front of him.

"Hmph! Now back to work."

* * *

"That's wrong Louise, you need to get edges right or it won't be neat."

"Err... Uh... Like this?"

"No good, do it again."

After finishing up with the vacuuming, Louise move on to the next part of her training which is folding clothes. She thought it would be easy at first since she herself had folded her own clothes a number of times at the academy. However, only in this training that she realized that her way of folding was wrong and messy. Therefore, Louise had no choice, but to learn from square one.

"Ha... I thought this would be easy," sighed Louise.

"Don't worry, Louise. Lots of people make mistakes in this," Yuno comforted her. "Now try folding this one."

"Yes..."

* * *

"*Sigh* I'm tired," Louise sighed as she rested her body on the couch, exhausted from her training.

When Louise had finished folding the clothes, she was assigned with a number of task by Yuno which consists of things that normal housewife do. Louise never expected that a housewife would have so many duties, and it wasn't still noon, yet she was already exhausted from the simple work she done.

"Louise, can you come over here!?" Yuno called from the kitchen, interrupting Louise's thoughts.

"Coming!" Louise instantly rose up and head to the kitchen where her new and hardest challenge awaits.

* * *

"Uuu... it hurts," Louise desperately tried to held her tears.

"Ahaha... first experience, I suppose," Yuno lightly chuckled from the side.

In the kitchen, Louise was helping Yuno in preparing lunch as part of her training since all housewife was supposed to be good at cooking. However, considering Louise lack of experience, Yuno only let her do the simple tasks such as cutting the onion which is what she's currently doing now.

Yuno had taught Louise the proper way of holding the knife, how to slice the onion and the size she required to cut into. However, one thing that Yuno didn't tell her was the side effects the onions had when people cuts it. So now, Louise was letting out tears as her eyes were hurting from the onions.

"Uu... need to... endure." For Saito, Louise murmured to herself, lifting up her spirits to endure the pain in her eyes, but then...

Chap!

"Ah!"

While cutting the onions with her eyes tearing up, Louise accidentally cut her finger with the knife. Fresh, red liquid start dripping out the small flesh cut accompanied by the stinging pain.

"Ow, ow. My finger!" Louise cried.

"Put in your mouth, I will get some bandages," said Yuno as she searched the cabinet for the first aid kit.

* * *

When Louise cut had been properly treated, she only stood from afar as she watched Yuno expertly handling all the cooking. She was envious by how natural Yuno does her work without any difficulties. She wished that she could be like her one day, but it seems impossible as the gap between them was too far. Attempting to be the perfect wife in a single day was too ambitious after all

"What are you thinking of Louise?"

Louise wakes up from her thoughts and looks up to see Yuno looking worriedly at her as if concerned of her well being.

"Does your finger still hurts?" Yuno asked.

"N-no, I'm fine," Louise answered with a sigh.

"Then, what's wrong? You seem to be looking down. Er... is my training too hard? Oh... I know I'm not the best teacher for this," said Yuno, blaming herself for Louise's discouraged state.

"N-no, mom! There's nothing wrong you, it's just... me. I'm not a good wife like you."

"What do you mean? I think you're doing fine."

"No, I'm not! I'm terrible at household chores. Even doing those things earlier had got me exhausted. And I don't know how to cook anything, not even how to boil water. I'm a terrible housewife so that means I'm a terrible wife as well. I don't deserve to be with Saito."

Yuno only listened in silence as Louise let out all the frustrations in her heart. The more she listened, the more she understands the what Louise was feeling deep inside and how it leads her to think that she was a bad wife. Seeing this scene, Yuno was once again reminded of the time when she was inexperienced as a housewife.

"You know, Louise. You reminded me of when I first married Ryuji."

"When... you married dad?"

"Yes. Back then, I'm just like you. Completely hopeless in household chores, Yuno sighed as she reminisced the past. I thought that I would never be a good wife to Ryuji. But, then my mother told me something."

"What did she said?" Louise asked seemingly curious.

Yuno lightly laughs and said," She told me the true duty of a wife."

"The true duty of a wife?" Louise grew confused.

"Yes, Yuno calmly answered. "You see Louise, a wife's duty is not about doing household chores or cooking or anything like that. It's not about being a great housewife."

"It's not?"

"No, and satisfying our husband's... Ahem! urges is also not our duty. Well, it's a part of it, but not the actual duty itself. Er... Y-you understand, right?"

Louise lightly blushed as she understood what Yuno meant. As a fellow married woman, she knew it all too well.

"T-then... if that's not our actual duty... What is?" Louise curiously asked.

Yuno turns to Louise with a gentle smile. A smile filled with warmth and comfort that can only be emitted by a mother such as her.

"Our duty as a wife is to support our husband," Yuno stated clearly without a single doubt on her face.

"Support? I don't get it..."

"Louise, I'm not sure if you have heard this, but there's a saying in our world. 'Behind every great man is a great woman'. It means that no matter how great or powerful a man is, he will always need a woman to take care of him, to support him and to love him. In this case, the woman is a wife. Do you understand, Louise?"

"Umm... not exactly..." Louise answered a little confused.

"To put it simple, a wife duty is to make our husband the happiest person in the world. Same goes for the husband, their duty is to make us the happiest woman alive. So you don't have to this Louise, you don't need to be a housewife because you're already the perfect wife for Saito. To be honest, I envy you."

"Envy me? What is it to be envied about?"

"Hmm... I have raised Saito since he was an infant, but I have never seen him smile as bright as he was when he's with you. He's really happy to have you by his side so I kinda envy that a little."

"I-is that so?"

"Yes, I also see that you are also at your happiest when you're with him if not you won't be doing this don't you?"

Hearing the statement, Louise blushes before giving a light nod. It's true, she was really happy when Saito was around, to the point that her heart keeps beating in excitement.

"So... I think you both have already done your duty as husband and wife and you're perfect for each other. I don't think you need to work so hard anymore Louise. You don't need to do the household chores anymore," Yuno stated.

"But, is it okay? I'm being lazy and letting you do all the work," asked Louise

"Well, a little help from time to time can be helpful but don't worry. I'm used to doing it on my own."

"Is it really okay...?"

"Yes, it's completely fine. Just make sure to keep Saito happy. That's your duty as a wife," Yuno smiled at her erasing Louise's worries as a wife.

Louise looks down as Yuno comforted her with her kind words. Perhaps, she's right. She was already a perfect wife for Saito so she doesn't need to try so hard to become someone perfect for him. However, she still felt like she needs to at least do something for Saito.

"However, Louise. If you still want to be a housewife then there's a job I can left to you," Yuno stated. "I'm sure Saito would be delighted if you did it for him."

"I-I want to! What is it?" Louise immediately answered as she would do anything if it makes Saito happy.

"Come, I will show you, but then you need to do it on your own."

* * *

Out in the street of the neighborhood, Saito was making his way back to his house after his trip to Akihabara for his usual Otaku stuff. Originally he planned to go with Louise, but for some reason, she wanted to stay home. He was quite disappointed, not being able to have a date with her, but the trip was still worth it as he managed to get his hands on what he was looking for.

"I'm home!" Saito called as he entered his family home before sitting down at the entrance to remove his shoes.

W-welcome home, dear!" a familiar, female voice greeted him.

"Wait, dear?" Confused with what he heard, Saito looks up to the girl in front of her and his eyes went wide with surprise.

Louise was in front of him, wearing a white apron that makes her gave out a housewife aura. In addition, the greeting she gave him seems like a wife greeting their husband who had just returned from work.

Saito pinched himself, unable to believe what he is seeing, but the sight of Louise wearing an apron was still in front of him. It was clear to him that he wasn't dreaming, but he can't help, but to wonder why Louise was wearing an apron.

"Have you been working hard?" asked Louise with a sweet tone.

"Y-y-yes," Saito stuttered as he was too captivated by Louise's appearance. People said that wearing apron makes you look a little mature, but it's the opposite for Louise since it makes her look cuter.

"Come, then. Lunch is served."

* * *

Saito sat at the table, still quite confused with what had happened to Louise as she's the one serving the meal on the table which was usually done by Yuno. When he took a glance at his mother who only stood to watch from afar, he can see an approving smile on her face which only added to his confusion. Still, since he was pretty starving, Saito decided to ignore it and focus on his meal and the service Louise is giving him. He can't say he hate having her serving his meal for him since he had secretly been wishing something like this to happen.

"All done, please enjoy the meal," said Louise as she finished placing the meal on the table.

"Thanks, Louise. Come, let's eat together," Saito invited.

"Err... no thanks. I already ate earlier," Louise refused.

"What? Really? Uh..." Saito felt a little down as they always ate together. To eat alone was pretty lonely after all.

"Well, then thanks for the fo- Eh?"

Saito suddenly stops as he realized something odd. Something a lot odder than finding Louise wearing an apron. It was the meal in front of him. At first glance, it seems normal, but on closer look, he realized something.

'The fish is burnt.'

Saito can't believe what he was seeing. His mother had been making meals for him since he was born, but this was the first time he sees a burnt fish on the table. If it's slightly burnt he can understand that, but the fish was entirely black in color possibly due to being cook for too long. He can't believe his mother who's an expert in cooking can make such a mistake. Or is it on purpose?

"What's the matter, Saito? Aren't you hungry?"

"Y-yeah, I am. Thanks for the food."

With chopsticks in hand, Saito starts reaching for the fish. He shouldn't judge by appearance.

'Perhaps... it tastes good,' Saito told himself, trying to be positive as he hesitantly put a portion of the fish into his mouth.

"So, how was it?" Louise suddenly asked.

Saito tasted the fish in his mouth, trying to analyze the taste of the fish. As the taste got to him, Saito's face turned white as sheet. He was right. The fish was indeed burnt to the core. The bitterness was indescribable by words as he felt like he's going to choke only by the horrible, burnt taste of the fish. His hands wandered wildly around the table, wanting to find some water or anything to get rid of the choking taste.

"S-Saito! Did you choke!? Ah... Ah..."

Louise's eyes wandered around to find something to help Saito and her eyes stop at the miso soup. She immediately passes it to Saito who immediately gulps it to save himself from the taste of the fish. Unfortunately, it only makes thing worst.

"Pffft!" Saito sprayed the miso soup all over the table. It was probably the saltiest thing he ever tasted in his life and that saltiness added with the bitterness of the fish was like a combination of terribleness. The meal was so bad, that he felt like his soul was about to come out.

"S-Saito, are you okay?"

"D-don't worry, Saito weakly said. I'm... still alive..."

"Here Saito, have a drink," Yuno brought a glass of water which Saito gulped down in an instant.

Luckily for Saito, the water he drank was entirely normal. Having the fresh water running down his throat feels like bliss to him as he was saved from the horribleness of his lunch. By far, it was the worst thing he ever ate in his life.

"Mom, did you make that? Have I done something wrong? If I did please forgive me," Saito said as soon as he recovered from the impact of the meal.

"Hm... First of all, what do you think about the meal?" Yuno casually asked ignoring his questions.

"Horrible, just horrible," Saito briefly answered without even have to think of the answer. "Why do you made that, mom?"

"Oh, I didn't make it," Yuno moved behind Louise and held both of Louise's shoulder. "She made it."

"L-Louise...?"

Saito turned towards Louise who had been keeping quiet all this long. She diverts her eyes away from him as if ashamed with what she had just done.

"Louise, you made this?" Saito asked wanting confirmation.

Louise lightly nods as an answer. Tears can be seen gathering up in her eyes as she felt hurt by his complaint about her cooking. She knew it was bad, but to have Saito saying it to her was no doubt painful to hear.

"But... why?"

"Let me explain it," Yuno interrupted. "Louise wants to be the perfect wife so she asked me to teach her how to be a housewife. Since I can pretty much do everything on my own, I thought I will teach her how to cook so she can prepare the meals for you. But before I taught her, I wanted to see what she can make on her own. So there you have it, Louise's first attempt at cooking."

Saito was surprised to learn all of this. He immediately remembered what he said last night at dinner which might be the reason for Louise to do something drastic such as this. He felt guilty as he might have hurt her feelings without his own realization. Saito stood up and makes his way to Louise and caresses her cheeks as he wanted to look at this girl in front of him. Realizing the situation, Yuno step away letting the two to have some privacy.

"Louise, I'm sorry," Saito apologize.

"W-Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, it's my fault. You did this for me, right? It's because what I said last night, isn't it?"

Louise didn't any response to his questions, but Saito already knew the answer.

"From now on, you don't have to do this anymore."

"B-but.. I want to be someone perfect for you..."

"You already are! Saito slightly raised his voice. You're the perfect girl, the perfect wife, the perfect lover! Who cares if you don't know how to cook or anything, you're the perfect one for me. There's no one else, but you, Louise!"

Louise was stunned, unable to give a response to Saito's declaration. It feels like he was proposing to her all over again. She was happy, so happy that tears start flowing down her cheeks.

Saito wipes those tears of her eyes as he caresses her soft cheeks. There's no other girl for him than Louise. Louise held his hands enjoying the warmth and comfort it gave her. However, Saito stopped caressing her when he noticed something. He immediately grasped Louise's hand and carefully observed it.

"Louise, what happened to your hand?" Saito asked, referring to the three bandages around her fingers.

"I'm not good with a knife, so I accidentally cut myself. Don't worry it didn't hurt that much," she explained

Seeing the proof of her hard work to make a simple meal for him, Saito was touched while feeling guilty as well as he had insulted the meal that she had put all her effort on to make. He's definitely not going to let those effort to waste. Not wasting any time, Saito returned to his seat and said his thanks again before starting to munch down on his unfinished meal.

"Sa-Saito, don't eat that! You'll get sick!" Louise attempted to stop him, but Saito ignored her.

Saito continues to eat greedily despite the horrible taste. He was on the verge on puking every time he tried to swallow the food down his throat and cold sweat was running down his face as he struggled to finish his meal, but he didn't stop. By the time he finished, his face was blue and his body was shivering, but he managed to beat the food. So far, it might be the toughest opponent he had ever face in his life.

"T-t-thanks... f-for the f-f-food... I i-it-its really... delicious," said Saito with whatever strength he had left.

"Sa-Saito... are you really okay?" Louise asked out of concern. She didn't expect he would go this far.

"D-don't worry I urk... I'm fine."

"You're really like your father. He did the same thing with me before," said Yuno.

"Aha... ha... Like father, like son... right?" Saito tried to joke, but with a pale look on his face, it didn't even sound funny.

"Are you really okay, Saito?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, absolutely fine."

Don't worry, Saito, Yuno interrupted. "I will make her the best cook you ever seen. Much better than I am. Err, but are you really okay?"

Yeah, I just need to... rest for awhile, Saito face suddenly falls flat on the table as he lost his consciousness.

"Kyaaa!? Saito! Are you okay?"

"Haa... he passed out. Similar to Ryuji as well."

* * *

 **Don't worry everyone, Saito is still alive and healthy.**


	48. Chapter 48: Pet (Part 1)

**Hey, readers! Yeah, I know, I'm a little late, but better late than never, right. So... everyone already knows this so let's go to the reviews.**

* * *

 **To xHFSxShadow,**

 **To be precise, I'm actually 19. Well, my birthday hasn't come up yet which is on July 8th so technically I'm still 18. So you're not wrong, I'm 18 and you're 24 huh? Your age is similar to my brother.**

 **Anyway, about your ideas. A duel between the family. Hmm... That sounds good, but I don't know. Let's see if I can find a good way to put that idea into the story.**

 **And about Asuna... Wow, that's a pretty wild idea. Asuna went to Halkeginia and save Siesta(it's the maid's name) then ended up trapped there. I'm not sure how that World Door which requires a lot of magic can accidentally be opened like that. One possibility for that to happen is Asuna having a hidden void element which can be pretty interesting if you think about it. But, sorry to say that I don't have plans to turn Asuna into a mage as her role was as an archer. Besides, I think I already said this quite a number of times already, but I'm not bringing in any characters from Halkeginia into the story. Sorry, but I have to reject this one.**

 **About the grocery store one, I don't think she would go as far as searching for Saito. I mean she could just ask Yuno where they went and besides, for what reason would Asuna and Saito went out together without Louise? So I don't think I can use that idea. Sorry... Oh, and don't worry, I know what a red light district is.**

 **So from what you said, you got married at the age of 17. Date a high schooler ( don't worry I don't judge) In your fourth year of college. No children and have an IQ of 154. To be honest, your story is a little hard to believe (no offense) but you know what, I think I will trust you.**

 **Since you talk about yourself, let me tell you a little bit about me. I'm 18/19 as you already know. Zero experience in romance although I do have a few fans. Still in my high school. And the last time I take an IQ test I scored 140. Not as good as yours, but still pretty good. I... guess that's all I have to say about myself. Feel free to ask anything you want to know.**

 **Now, about Oda Nobuna No Yabou, I know it's not directed to me, but I'm going to reply anyway. I have heard about that anime, read it in a magazine somewhere. Haven't watched it yet, but really looking forward to doing so after I finished all these anime on my list. It's a very long list and I'm a slow watcher.**

 **Peace.**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Don't worry bro, it's all cool. Just... please don't do that again, okay? I'm not sure my heart could handle it.**

 **So about the no comment thing. You know those Hollywood stars like the actors or singers, whenever the media reported of them having a scandal or relationship with someone and went to interview them about it, they will usually respond with no comment. So no comment means... no comment. I guess?**

 **About how the rest of the Hiragas voices sounded like... I'm not sure how to answer that. I mean I can play their voices easily in my head, but to describe it is... difficult. I tried looking for some anime character that might sound the same as their voices sounded in my head, but to no avail. However, if I manage to find it, you will be the first to know okay?**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **A lethal chef? Well, that's one way to put it. At least it's a start, right?**

 **Now, don't worry about your brother. I'm not offended or anything as I know he meant well. It's not a big deal, no need to apologize.**

 **I'm glad you're with me. Who doesn't love cute girls? It's normal and not perverted at all. Oh, and it seems you're in trouble. Don't worry, I'll bail you out.**

 **Oh, wait. Sorry, I can't do that. Why you ask? Because I'm in the cell next to you. Seems like we are neighbors from today onwards. Don't worry, my brother will come and I will ask him to bail us-... You know what? Forget that, he just got dragged in and seems like he will be my cellmate.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Wow... seems like I have a lot to write now. Man, how I love reading your reviews.**

 **Well, I'm glad all the shipping misunderstanding had died down. D-don't get me wrong, I enjoy being shipped with you as it shows that we are close although we never met in person. Uh... You know what, let's just drop this embarrassing subject today okay?**

 **So you said you're Leo? Well, just to let you know, I'm Cancer. So yes, I'm a pretty sensitive and shy person. You know, I did some research and turns out Leo and Cancer were the opposite of each other in all aspects. Even our elements didn't match as your fire while I'm water. It just shows that we are not compatible together. However, surprisingly, we work well together in something involving creativity like art or writing. That's the only thing I found compatible of our star sign although I have to say, I don't exactly believe in star signs.**

 **So I'm a sweet guy you say? You're the first person who had ever said something like that to me. Just what I expect from my cute hime-sama. Yes, I like teasing people, mostly you.**

 **About Yuno, actually, I meant her sword skills is better than Saito, not her physical strength. I'm not saying Saito's sword skills is bad, but it's still raw and he tends to let out many openings. By the way, this was based on my observation in the anime. I don't know how strong he is in the novels.**

 **Finally, someone figures it out! Uh... I thought no one would realize that those vows were from the song. I just listened to the song and reading its lyrics one day and I thought it would be great to put those words in my story. So glad that you found out about it.**

 **So you're talking about risks and you're right. The risks and sacrifice you're willing to do show how much you actually love someone. Saito had proven his love with Louise from season 1 all the way to season 4 and almost died by doing so. Same for Louise, although most of the time she didn't admit. The biggest sacrifice she made would be the one in season 4 where she sent Saito back to his world so that he may live. It's not something everyone could do, but Louise did it because she loved Saito so much that she didn't want him to die for her. Meanwhile, the other girls, they're not helpful at all as they keep bringing trouble after trouble to Saito. They said they love him, but all they do is making his life harder and straining his relationship with Louise. So in conclusion, Louito forever!**

 **So... that's an amazing story for your first try in cooking. I'm sure you're an amazing cook now and... well if I had the chance, I would love to taste your cooking. Who knows, maybe in the future, when destiny led us to meet. By the way, my first try in cooking, on the other hand, was... not bad actually. I made an omelet as well which was slightly burnt, but it's not bad I can say that much. Now, I'm not going to say I'm a better cook, but I can say at least that my cooking is edible and so far no one died... yet.**

 **So Louise spoiled her clothes? My, you have a dirty imagination my girl and I like that. And you're right, that's possibly why she didn't him touching her clothes.**

 **So you finished MGX? That's good to hear.**

 **For me, the drool bond also creeps me out a little and it makes me think the logic behind this. Like you said, sharing feeling is one thing, but injuries? That's hard to believe. I wonder if they can share the pain and pleasure of their first time as well? Hehe... you know what I'm hinting at right?**

 **The kiss... well at least they kiss although in a dream. And why did Urabe carry a test tube anyway?**

 **As a friend, I advise you to not mimic Urabe's scissors technique. I'm not saying that you can't do it, I'm just worried that you would hurt yourself.**

 **So you said the ending is perfect. It does seem that way. I don't know if anyone can describe it better you did, but it does seem like the perfect ending for an anime. Although I really hope that it got a second season.**

 **The singer's voice was like yours? So I assume you must be a good singer right? Between the OP and ED, I prefer the OP simply because it depicts the relationship of the two very well. It is a secret love, isn't it?**

 **Now that MGX is wrapped up, let's go to your ZNT idea. So you're talking about Louise's birthday. Hmm... let's see... I have actually planned to make a chapter about Saito's birthday in the future so two birthday chapters might not go well. But let me give some thought to it and I will see what I can do.**

 **So I guess that's it. I'm sorry if my reply was too short even though you wrote such a long review for me, but this author's notes was already too long so I hope you can understand.**

 **Hope to hear from you soon, Kotano-chan. Louito4eva.**

* * *

 **Fuh... finally done. If I missed anything, please tell me. Now let's go to the chapter.**

 **MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU**

 **READ ENJOY REVIEW**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Pet (Part 1)**

"Mom, have you seen Louise?"

The question came out from Saito's mouth as he went down the stairs of his family home. He had searched for his wife around the house for a while now but was unable to find her. He doesn't have any particular reason for needing Louise, but not knowing her whereabout worries him especially when she suddenly disappeared from his room while he was using the bathroom earlier.

"Louise?" Yuno shifts her attention to her son while wiping her hand with her apron. "Ah, she said she's bored so she wants to take a walk outside."

"Outside?" Saito repeated the word as if asking for confirmation.

"Yes," Yuno nods. "She said she will only be gone for a while though. Why?"

'Louise? Outside? Alone?' Saito reassesses those information in his head. When he finally got everything around his head, Saito's calm expression turned to a shock one as he immediately entered a panic mode.

"Why did you let her leave!?" Saito asked with a panicked tone, fear and worry can clearly be seen on his face.

From the day Saito brought Louise to Japan until this day, never once had Louise went out on her own. Anytime she wants to go out, Saito would mostly be the one to accompany her, taking her out on dates. Sometimes Yuno or Asuna would also take her out of the house to the grocery store or something. Simply said, Louise was never allowed to leave the house without any company.

Now to know that Louise was out there on her own, Saito was extremely worried. What if she lost her way and can't remember the route home? What if a kidnapper mistook her for a child and kidnap her? What if she got into an accident? Those questions kept running around Saito's head making his worries grew every passing second.

"Now, Saito. What's wrong with it? It's fine if she went out sometimes doesn't it?" said Yuno to calm her son as she failed to see any problem for letting Louise out.

"That's not the problem. What if she got lost or something?" Saito stressed.

"Don't worry, she said she would only go around the neighborhood. You already showed her around plenty of time, didn't you? And if she did get lost, I'm sure the neighbors will help her."

Yuno's words have some sense to it. Indeed, Saito had taken Louise out a lot of times so Louise must have at least tried to memorize the road. To top it all of, the neighbors already knew about Louise so if she got lost, they will definitely help her out. However, knowing all that still doesn't help to ease Saito's worries.

"But... But... Louise... out there alone..." Saito was shivering as only bad thought filled his head. "Ah! I'm going out to find Louise!"

Overcome by his own over worries, Saito rushed towards the front door, wanting to find Louise as soon as possible. He really hopes that she hasn't gone far as his mind can only worry about her safety. However, before Saito could even put his shoes on, the door swung open.

"I'm home," a voice came from the front door along with the familiar figure. "Eh, Saito?" The figure quickly notices Saito who was already at the door.

When Saito finally saw Louise entering the house, his heart calmed down as he let out a heavy sigh of relief. She was there, the treasure of his life, completely safe and sound.

"Louise!" Saito rush forward before gripping the girl's shoulder, effectively surprising her. "Where did you go?" Saito asked, his voice sounded concern mix with a light sense of sternness.

"I- I... just took a walk outside..." Louise answered in a low tone as if spooked by the way Saito asked her. Her eyes met Saito and she can see fear in his eyes, but she couldn't understand why, so she opened her mouth and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Is something wrong? Saito wasn't even sure which part should he begin with as he had a lot to say. He wasn't angry that Louise wanted to go out. Staying idly at home can be boring, he understands that very well, but what he couldn't accept was Louise leaving home on her own especially without his permission. He has a lot to say to her, but only one thing came out of his mouth.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Saito said in a gentle tone as he set his eyes upon his wife. It's the only thing he could think about and it's all that matters to him.

"Saito... Why? Did something happen?" Louise stared at him with a mixed of confusion and worry as she can see a look of relief on his face.

"No-nothing... It's nothing big. Just please don't leave like that okay? At least tell me first, I can accompany you anywhere."

"Well, I don't want to bother you and I only thought of leaving for a short while. Did I worry you?"

"I don't think worry is the right word for that," Yuno walked out of the kitchen joining the two. Saito shook his head while making a hand gesture, to stop his mother from saying anything more, but Yuno won't neglect the chance to tease her son. "He's more like panicking. He's really panic when he knows you left the house, Louise. He was just about to go look for you and if you don't return when you did, he might go out and search for you in the entire Tokyo."

Saito immediately hides his flushed face with his hand. Actually, Yuno had a point. If he didn't find Louise, he might went to search for her in the entire Tokyo, heck he was willing to search for her in the entire world if he had to.

Louise let out a muffled giggle as she watched her husband getting all embarrassed like this. Even her own cheeks had heated up when she learned about his worries. She never expected that he would be so worried about her going out even for a short while.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Louise apologizes, she knew it was her fault for not informing him about it.

"It's okay... Just please at least tell me if you're heading out. I can go with you anytime," Saito scratches his chin, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I know. Next time, I will- Hii!"

"Hii?"

Saito immediately noticed that Louise's body had suddenly shriveled up as if an electric current was running through her body. She later held her stomach close while bending down her body.

"Louise, what wrong?" Saito asked out of concern as Louise expression turned anxious.

"I... I..." Louise hesitates to say it as she keeps holding her stomach, but later, blurted out. "I need to use the toilet!"

Without a moment notice, Louise dashed past her husband and her mother in law before running up the stairs. The mother and son can only watch her as they were too shocked by her sudden action to react. However, they both have the same idea in mind.

'Stomach ache?' The two thought before sharing a glance. Neither said anything more about as Yuno returns to her duties leaving Saito at the door.

Saito stood there, relief that Louise had returned home. He later heads up the stairs, following Louise's trail earlier.

* * *

"You shouldn't move like that. What if mom or Saito found out? You need to stay still and be a good boy from now, okay?"

...

...

"Ne, do you understand me? Nod if you understand."

...

...

"Good, so... Do you want to play?"

...

...

From outside of his room, Saito was listening in carefully to the noises in his room. When he was about to enter his room earlier, Saito heard Louise's voice as if she was talking to someone. He was curious of course. Who was she talking to? There's not supposed to be anyone else in his room. He placed his ear to the door, attempting to listen better, but all he could hear was Louise's voice and the conversation was quite weird for some reason. He didn't know how to put in words, but it's just weird.

"Ah! No, don't jump over there!"

*Sounds of things falling down*

"Oh... Why do you that? Uu... Saito will get mad if you mess his room like this."

Hearing all that, Saito was unable to stand in the front of the door anymore as his curiosity was getting to him. However, instead of barging in, he slowly opens the door before taking a peek inside. The first thing he saw was Louise kneeling to the floor near to the desk, picking up some stationary that was scattered all over. Louise was still mumbling as if scolding someone, but Saito still can't see anyone around.

As his presence hasn't been noticed yet, Saito slowly closed the door behind him before creeping up behind Louise. When he was only a few steps away, Saito cleared his throat, alerting the girl of his presence.

Louise turned around and when her eyes met Saito, she was stunned. Her mouth agape as if surprised to see him. She turned her head away, hiding her face from Saito as she speeds up her pace on picking up the remaining stationary and put them on the desk without standing up. She also seems to be doing something else, but Saito can't see it as her body was blocking his view.

"Sa-Saito... What are you doing here?" Louise asked as she finally stood up.

"I was checking up on you," Saito stated as he looks back to the spot where Louise had kneeled. "So what are you doing just now?"

"Oh, it-it's nothing. Your pencils fell down. Ahaha...," Louise said with a light smile, but anyone could tell that she's nervous.

"Really? So who are you talking to earlier?" Saito drops the big question.

As soon as Saito asked that, Louise's fake smile instantly vanished as she now emits a face of clear panic.

"W-what? W-who? I'm not talking to anyone. You must have heard wrong," Louise denied.

Saito eyed her with suspicion, but Louise avoided his gaze. It was clear that she's hiding something, but Saito couldn't figure out what. He made a quick scan around the room but was still unable to find anything odd. That is until his eyes stop back at Louise as he discovers something extremely odd.

"Louise, what's that?" Saito pointed to Louise's chest.

"Huh? W-what? It's my chest," Louise innocently stated, still pretend ignorance.

Saito knew that, but that's not what he meant. What he wants to know is.. why is her chest so big? That is what Saito finds so odd about. From their past sex session, he already learned that Louise's chest has slightly grown. She's no longer the flat chested girl she once was when they first met, but for her to become so big in such a short time, that is impossible. Not to mention, the shape was quite strange as well and Saito could swear that it was moving.

"Louise, take your clothes off," he instructed.

"W-what? What are you saying!?" Louise was blushing due to Saito's sudden demands.

"Just take it off, I want to see."

Without warning, Saito held the hem of Louise's blouse before attempting to lift it up, but Louise quickly stops him.

"S-Saito! Stop, let me go!" Louise struggled to keep her blouse on.

"Come on, show me your chest! Just a little bit!"

As they both struggled with the blouse, Louise's leg hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fell down to the bed dragging Saito along with her. Saito now on top, still tried his best to take Louise's top off, but surprisingly, Louise managed to summon the strength to fight Saito off as hard as she could. Usually, she never resists whenever Saito tried to undress her which makes Saito more determined to find out what she's hiding.

Since taking the blouse off had become such a hassle, Saito takes the alternative by sneaking his hand into Louise's blouse.

"S-Saito! Please stop it!" Louise begged as she was afraid her secret would come out, but Saito ignored her as his hand slowly creep up towards her chest.

When his hand reached its destination, Saito was greeted by a sense of warmth, but it was different from the warmth he would usually get from Louise. Saito starts groping around to get a better idea of the warmth and he could feel that it was quite squishy and...

'Furry?'

Saito squeezed harder still trying to figure out what this sensation before suddenly hearing a low growl, but it was not his neither was Louise. The growl... wasn't human and Saito was pretty sure that he had heard that kind of growl before. As he continues groping around, the lump inside Louise's blouse starts to move upwards as if trying to escape him. Then a black figure pop out of Louise's collar, pulling itself out of Louise's blouse, before turning its head around and stare at the bewildered Saito. Seeing the figure, Saito shifted his glare to Louise, whose face was now white as sheet.

* * *

"So... Let me get this straight. You found him by the road earlier and you just thought that it would be a good idea to sneak him home. Is that right?" Saito summarizes based on Louise's story.

"Um... Err... S-sort of...," Louise hesitantly answered.

Saito let out a heavy sigh as he stared down at Louise who had her head down while fiddling her fingers together as she knew she was the one at fault. Down on her lap, sat a little black cat whom she had picked up earlier during her little walk and the one she had hidden inside her blouse. The cat stays relaxed on Louise's lap while licking its paws, clearly not realizing the situation it's in.

Saito keeps switching glares between the cat and Louise, then declared. "Take it out."

"Wha-What!?" Louise half shouted as a respond.

"Like I said, take it out," Saito repeated himself.

"No! We can't throw him out!"

"Look, Louise, I know you love animals, but you can't just take a cat on the street and bring it home like that."

Since back in Halkeginia, Saito had already learned that Louise was quite fond of animals. Perhaps, she got that trait from her sister Cattleya who keeps a lot of pets around her. He remembers back when Cattleya came to visit Louise, her pets were also seemed to be fond of Louise as they always went around her feet and rubbing themselves against her as if wanting to play with her. From seeing all that it's pretty clear to Saito that Louise was an animal lover and the animals love her as well. It was a part that he found extremely cute about her, but this time, her animal loving might brought some trouble to him.

"No! No! No!" Louise furiously shook her head. "He was lonely when I found him and he meowed at me and that eyes of him... how could I just ignore him?"

"That's not a good reason to just bring it home," Saito argued. "Just put him back where you found him."

"But... But..."

"No buts, take it out," Saito sternly keeps his stand.

Louise didn't answer back as she gently petted the cat, running her fingers through its smooth fur. Receiving Louise's touch, the cat purred as if enjoying it before resting itself further on the comforts of her lap. Louise sadly looks down at the cat whom she found very attached to although they only meet less than an hour ago. She was reluctant to let it go just like that.

"Saito, please. Let it stay with us. Just a little while," Louise begged, hoping Saito would change his mind.

'Uh... that face again,' Saito thought as Louise was pulling off the best puppy-eyed face she can.

Saito's stand starts to falter as he could feel the sense of sternness he had earlier crumbling down, making him feel more willing to comply with Louise.

Truth be told, Saito had no real problem with keeping the cat. He's not going to call himself as an animal lover or anything, but he does like animals. So personally he has no problem at all. However, his family, on the other hand, won't allow it as cats have always been prohibited inside the house as far as he could remember. He didn't know why, but his family really dislike cats. That is why Saito won't allow any cat to be in the vicinity of their home in accordance with his family's rules.

However, with Louise keep begging with that adorable expression, Saito was losing the fight. His stand had already smashed down into a thousand pieces. There's no way he could refuse her.

"Fine. We can keep it," Saito sighed, admitting defeat. It's hard to believe how easily Louise was able to convince him.

"R-really?" Louise asked again as if not believing what she heard.

"Yes, we can keep it, but." Saito stressed the last word. "The cat must stay here, and you can't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Yes, Yes! Saito thank you! I love you so much!"

Louise leaps forward pulling Saito into a deep hug showing her gratefulness. Saito accepts the gesture although deep down, he knows that he might get into trouble for this. Still he ignores those thoughts as what important now was the cheerful girl in front of him.

"Look, Alexander, you can stay here now. I told you Saito won't throw you away," Louise cheerfully said while holding the cat.

"Wait, Alexander?"

"Yes, it's his name. Alexander. I just thought about it earlier. It's cute, isn't it?"

"R-really... Alexander?" Saito blankly stared at her. He wasn't sure how to react to that name. It's not a bad name, but really... Alexander?

"That's a good name," Saito replied, not wanting to hurt Louise's feelings. "But remember, being a pet owner is not just about giving names. You need to take care of its food and a number of other things as well."

"I know, I'm not a child," Louise pouted as if a little insulted by Saito reprimanding her those things. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

* * *

"I'm back," Saito reentered his room, bringing in a small tray.

"Do you get it?

"Sorry, I got caught," he admitted with a guilty look.

Earlier, Saito had just been seen by his master for a food retrieval mission. At first, Saito couldn't understand the logic behind this. Louise was the one who sneaked the cat in, but why does he have to be the one sneaking around the kitchen looking for food for the cat? Still, he ended up doing it anyway as Louise had used the puppy-eyed tactic again, making him unable to refuse.

"Gosh, you. I told you to be sneaky."

"Hey, mom has keen eyes, it's impossible to avoid her, but don't worry. I told her we just want some snacks so she prepared something for us."

Saito placed the tray he was carrying down on the floor. Louise followed suit, bringing Alexander down with her to the floor while eyeing the stuff Saito brought in. However, Louise wasn't happy with what she found.

"Milk and crackers? Saito, cats can't eat this," Louise pointed out.

"Sorry, but I can't just say that I want to eat fish all of a sudden," Saito scratched his head. "At least I brought milk."

"Haa... Saito... Cats can't drink milk. It gives them a stomach ache," sighed Louise.

"What, really?" Saito seems surprised as he thought that cat loves milk. When he thinks back, he had actually heard something like that before, but it must have slipped his mind.

"Yes, really," Louise stressed. "Well, never mind. Maybe Alexander likes crackers."

Louise picked up a cracker and split it in half before offering it to Alexander.

"Here Alexander, do you want some crackers? It's really good."

Alexander took a few sniffs at the cracker on Louise's hand, then licks it a few times. After a moment of hesitation, he bites the cracker from Louise's hand and begins munching down on it.

"Good boy, Alexander," Louise complimented before placing a few more cracker in front of Alexander who keeps eating it greedily.

"Well, seems like it went well," said Saito as he knew that he had brought something edible for Alexander.

"True, but we really need to give him a fish or a meat. Crackers won't be so filling after all."

"Don't worry, later I will try my luck again. I will bring some fresh water as well."

"Thank you," Louise thanked him before looking down. "Sorry for troubling you."

"Nah, it's okay, I will do anything for you, Louise," Saito flashed his usual grin.

Louise shyly smiled back at him. She knows that she could always rely on him when needed.

"Meow!" Alexander voiced alerting the two.

"What Alexander, you still want more?" Louise pet the cat as he continues meowing.

"Ahaha... it seems Alexander will finish all the crackers on his own," Saito commented before picking up some more crackers and offered it to Alexander who ate it straight from his hands.

Seeing the way Alexander wags its tail while eating while its eyes widen up with interest, Saito couldn't help, but to admit that Alexander was indeed cute. Not as cute as Louise, whose eyes lightened up like a child while petting Alexander, but still cute anyway and it seems he will be staying with them for a while.

* * *

 **A little addition**

"Hii... Aha... Hu... ot... ot..!"

"Louise, are you okay? Is it too hot?"

"Wy... s it too ot?"

Since Alexander wasn't able to drink the milk, Louise and Saito decided to drink it themselves as leaving it would be a waste. However, as soon as Louise took a sip of it, she immediately jumped as the heat of the milk reached her tongue. Her tongue was in pain to the point that she was unable to form a proper sentence.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell that it's hot. Are you okay?" Saito asked with concern.

"Do I... em... kay?" Louise answered.

As Saito watched Louise fighting the pain in her tongue, he started to realize something. A smirk grows on his face as he had now learned another new thing about Louise.

"Wait, don't tell me... You got a cat's tongue?" Saito continues to smirk as he asked that. "That's cute... Ahaha! I never knew!"

"Don't... augh! Uu..."

"You see Alexander. Seems like your master is quite like a cat," Saito teased while petting Alexander.

"Meow!" Alexander replied as if to tease Louise as well.

"Uh... You two are the same..." Louise pouted.


	49. Chapter 49: Pet (Part 2)

**Hey, readers! Okay now first of all, I'm sure you readers have noticed that the time gap between each update has gotlonger recently. So I'm sure some of you have thought something like... 'Oh, no! ZERO PEACE is going to abandon the story! Nooooo!' So here I am to tell you readers that you don't have to worry about that. I might be late in updating, but I will never abandon this story so be at rest, okay.**

 **Oh, and sorry for taking a long time to update. Been very busy lately that I always fail to find the time to write. I can't guarantee that this won't happen again, but like I said this story is still ongoing and will never be abandoned so don't worry, I'm still on it. Once again, I'm sorry for making my readers wait for too long.**

 **Now, with that cleared up, let's go to reviews shall we?**

* * *

 **For the first one, I will respond to the guest who seems to have some issues with the 'Mind Alteration' or like he/she said, 'Mind Rape'. I think the most fitting term is 'brainwash', but It's the same thing after all so no need to argue about the correct term. To be honest, I'm totally fine with him/her not liking my idea because everyone has their own opinion and way of seeing things and I respect that, but they also need to learn to respect my ideas.**

 **Now, I'm not justifying the action of altering someone else's mind and I don't like rape either. Actually, when you think about it, who the hell in this world would openly admit that they like rape anyway? But let's just put that topic away. Well, what I'm trying to say is the idea of using Mind Alteration was only used to save Saito and Louise and to allow them to stay safe in Japan. It might sound like I'm justifying it, but that's the only option I could think of at that time.**

 **Oh, and I'm a guy okay? Not a girl. I'm not sure what's your problem is, but from your review it sounds like you hate girls and you even call them dumb which was something I couldn't accept. We are in the 21st century, woman are now as smart and knowledgeable as any man so calling them dumb is a foolish action. I know that you're just talking about teenage girls, but for me it sounds like you're talking about the entire woman community. Anyway, I can understand about the CCTV part. I think that's a failure in my part for forgetting something like that. So thank you for pointing that out.**

* * *

 **To Epitaxis,**

 **Haha... sorry for putting too much author's notes. It's just that I like to respond to reviews. And I think this author's notes would be pretty long as well.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Yeah... it seems we will be here for a while. Look at the bright side, they allowed us to keep our electronic gadgets due to the 'Author's Gadget Rights' which states that every fanfic author are allowed to keep their electronic gadgets at all time even when inside police custody. Well, you're not an author, but since your brother is one, they allowed you to keep yours as well. And hey, the wifi speed is insane thanks to the 'Author's Internet Rights' which states that in the present of an author, all government officials must supply them with an internet connection with the speed of at least 100mb/s. It's a good thing you stayed next to an author right?**

 **So you and your brother are both 17 and born in November? Wait, does that mean you're twins? That's the only explanation. Wow, I always wanted to be friends with twins. Well, that's one thing off my bucket list.**

 **So you have an experience with a cat huh? My first experience with them was quite the same as yours, except that my cat came back a month later with a big belly. Yeah... she got pregnant. She passed away 3 years ago due to old age, but her children and grandchildren is still around so I'm never lonely.**

 **Now, on to your idea. A game show? Hm... to be honest I'm a fan of game show, but well to get the two into a game show would be tricky. So let me think about it for a while and we'll see if my brain was capable of doing it. Oh, I haven't watched Carnival Phantasm yet, but I will try to find the time for it.**

 **Okay about that little question of yours, my answer to that will be none. Imagining Saito with someone else feels just wrong and my heart ache every time I did that. So, sorry but there's only Louito for me.**

* * *

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Yup, Louise is indeed a cat and Saito is a dog so I get what you mean with the video. Kind of an interesting pair, huh? And Neko Louise? Yeah, don't worry, we will see that outfit again. Soon. About Alexander, well, stay tune to find out his fate. It will be a 3 part chapter so you might have to wait a little.**

* * *

 **To MasterxMaster,**

 **I'm with you about that. Japan does have very strict policy regarding foreigners. However, if we think about it, you can't live anywhere without a proper document. Not having any document of identification simply means that no government in this world recognize you as a human which means, you don't exist. Simply said, not having document of identification means that you're screwed. In Louise's case, she's married to Saito and that alone was enough to make her a legal Japanese citizen, but they don't have any document to prove their marriage so by the end of the day, she's still considered as an illegal immigrant. If someone found out about Louise, the entire Hiraga family will need to move to Halkeginia to escape from the government.**

 **It's a good aspect to explore into, but my story isn't going to involve something serious like that. But I will try to see first and see if I can use that idea without making it sound too serious. Thanks, anyway.**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Wow, wilderness called society. Sounds like a really terrible place. I will be sure to enjoy my school life as best I can before walking into that place.**

 **Don't worry about us in prison. We will be released soon thanks to the 'Author's Freedom Rights' which stateS that all author cannot be locked up or put into trial in any court and that anyone who tried to stop the author's from writing, will be sentence to life in prison. So I'm sure I will be out soon and all this guys is going to take my place in this cell. I'm not sure about your brother though since he's not an author. Maybe you can use your 'Author's Special Order Rights' which states that for every year of service as an author, you will be given a single wish which you can use at any time and must be obeyed by everyone. Try to wish your brother out, but remember that wish can only be used once per year and you can't use it against another author so think carefully about it. I can't help because I already used mine to get my brother out. Haa... a whole year of service, and I waste it on my brother. Anyway, good luck.**

 **Now, about the cat, the family didn't actually hate cats. There's actually a good reason why cats are no allowed in their house, but I can't tell you know, but this chapter will give you a little hint about it. And Louise the cat? Yup, purrfect.**

* * *

 **To Cazyphuc,**

 **Yes, I did said about making a chapter about Saito's birthday, but at the same time I also want to make a chapter about Louise's birthday. However, the problem is, they're both about birthdays so it would be hard to make two different chapters with the same main topic. So I might choose to make only one of them or somehow find a way to make the two chapters. But it was all still under planning, so don't expect much.**

* * *

 **To xHFSxShadow,**

 **Ah, sorry you're right. I always got confused between cats and dogs behavior. I have three cats, so I should know about that little detail. However, my cats do tend to wag their tail while eating. Perhaps it's just my cats individual characteristics or maybe they didn't like the food I gave them. Hmm... perhaps I need to find a new cat food brand just in case.**

* * *

 **To InsanityShade,**

 **Thanks for the spelling correction. It's easy to mislook this things when you're writing too long. So thank you for pointing that out.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hey, Kotano-chan. It's been a while. First of all, thanks for wishing a happy birthday to me although it has been a week since that, but it still brought a smile to my face. And, well I don't have any birthday party that day, I never had one since I was born to be honest. I'm not good with that kind of things. Usually, on my birthday, my parents just buy something good like McDonald's or take me to a nice restaurant. No presents, no party, nothing. Oh, but don't worry it's not a bad thing. I'm not really one to celebrate things like birthdays anyway.**

 **Anyway, done with the birthday talks, I want to say that I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Been busy lately, plus I'm also a little lazy to write so don't worry about pressuring me because I do need that extra push to get me working.**

 **Moving on, yes I'm still lock in prison with these two for who knows how long. They still won't let me out even though it's my birthday. Thanks for praying for us, but don't worry, we will released soon thanks to the Author's Rights. If you don't know what that is, please refer above in MechaDragon99 and Hellifrit section.**

 **So your birthday is on 10th of August. That's not long from now. Since you wished me, I will try to wish you back on that day. Emphasize on the try.**

 **Okay, okay I will stop mentioning about the ahem! Shipping. But hey, I'm just being honest.**

 **Like you said, Cancer and Leo might be the opposite of each other, but you know? Opposite attracts doesn't it, which explains why we can still get along with each other. By the way, you mentioned about hating being a leader despite being a Leo. Well as a Cancer, I hate to talk in front of people because I'm shy and unconfident, but I always got forced to enter a speech or debate competition which was a total nightmare for me. But surprisingly, every time I entered, I always win. Yeah, that's the irony behind it. Everyone said when I'm speaking up on stage, I changed into a different person like I have a different personality or something.**

 **So in LN, Saito still wasn't that strong after all. That proves my point that he still can't use his Gandalfr power into full capacity. In a way, he's like Izuku from Boku no Hero Academia, who also can't draw his powers true potential. Oh, but their bravery is truly incomparable.**

 **Ahaha... so like cats as well? Same as me. I'm also a cat lover. So... you want me to have Louise say nyan? Oh, she will and let me tell you that the cat outfit from second season will make it's appearance again and... well I'm sure you know what it will lead to. Hehe... Okay done with that, let's talk about the cat. I mean the real cat. About Alexander. Yeah, the name is quite odd, but I think that's the kind of name Louise would give to a cat. Now, what will happen to Alexander? Well, let's find out.**

 **Now, we have kinky girl here, huh? Don't worry, I'm fine with that. I like girls like that.**

 **Painter, dancer and singer? Wow, I'm impressed. You sounded like an artistic person. Ah... how I wish I could meet you.**

 **So thanks for understanding my situation. Glad to find someone who can easily understand your situation. Oh, and don't worry I also understand you.**

 **And before I forget, about MGX. I think I preferred Tsurabe because I think sounded better than Akito, but that's just my opinion. Oh, and the next lemon for ZNT? Don't worry, it won't be long, but let me give you a hint. It involves a sexy cat outfit. Fufufu...**

 **So... before I ended this, may I ask you something? You said you're busy with school work, so does that mean you're still in school? So may I know your age? I-I know it's not nice to ask a woman's age, but I'm really curious. If you can't tell me that, can you at least tell me whether you are younger or older than me?**

 **So that's all. Hope to talk with you again, my Kotano-chan or you should I say... Hime-sama or maybe... Ojou-sama?**

* * *

 **Okay, I guess that's everything. If I missed something, be sure to tell me about it. Now, on to the chapter!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Pet (Part 2)**

Dinner time was possibly one of the most important time day especially for families since it was the time when the entire household could gather together at the table, enjoying their meals together as a family. In this matter, the Hiragas was no exception as they are enjoying their meals at the table. Sounds of chopsticks and plates being moved can be heard along with the voices of chatters among the family which creates a nice, family moment in the house.

Thanks for the food, Louise said her thanks with her hand clasped together as she had finished her dinner a lot earlier than the rest of the family. There was nothing wrong with finishing meals faster than the other, but from across the table, Yuno can't help, but to look at her daughter in law with concern as Louise hasn't actually finished her meal as her bowl of rice was only half empty and the fish on her plate was still pretty much untouched.

"Louise, you still didn't have an appetite? Are you sure you re fine? If you want, I can cook something else," Yuno asked out of concern as Louise have eaten less lately.

"It's okay mom. I'm already full," Louise reassured her mother.

"That's not good little sis," Asuna joined in. "You need to eat a lot or you won't grow more."

"I-I know that but I... I'm really full already."

Yuno just stared worryingly at Louise as she keeps telling that she was fine. As a mother, making sure your children gets proper nutritional intake was one of the most important duty. So to see Louise not finishing her meal makes Yuno felt concerned of Louise's health as for Yuno, Louise was already like her own biological daughter. Still, if Louise herself claimed that she was fine, there's not much Yuno could do.

"Well, I suppose that can't be help, It's not good to force yourself to eat," said Yuno. "But Louise, next time, make sure you finished your meal. I noticed that you didn't finish lunch earlier as well. It's not good for your health. If you want anything just ask okay?"

Seeing how her mother in law was so worried about her, Louise felt touched mixed with a sense of guilt. It was not her intention to worry anyone, but she has her own reason for not finishing her meal. A reason which she couldn't tell anyone, not even to her family.

"I understand. I'm... sorry," Louise said with her head down seemingly apologetic.

"Oh, no it's fine Louise," Yuno replied with a gentle smile. "Just... take care of your health, okay?"

"Ah, y-yes... Um... Mum, can I just leave my plates here? I want to go to bed early tonight."

"It's fine, I will clean it up later. Goodnight Louise."

"Thank you, then goodnight everyone."

With that, Louise politely excused herself and left the table before walking towards the stairs. However, before she walks out of the dining room, Louise slightly turn her head around to take a look at her husband who had kept quiet from the start.

Saito as if knowing that Louise would do that, also turns to her. When their eyes met, Louise sent him a quick blink as if hinting something to him. Saito seemingly had understood her, gave her a light nod before turning his attention back to his meal while Louise quickly disappeared up the stairs. Everything happened so quickly so the rest of family didn't notice the exchanging signals allowing Saito to keep what they are about to do a secret. A short moment later, Saito was the next one to finished his meal earlier than the rest of the Hiragas. And same as Louise, he didn't really finished his entire meal.

"Saito, you didn't finish the meat? I thought you like them?" asked Yuno as there was a still a few slices of meat left in Saito's meal.

"Oh, that... I just felt like I want to... er... reduce consuming fat. Y-you know... to keep healthy," Saito nervously explained.

"Pfft... Keep healthy? Since when do you really care about your health?" said Asuna as if to mock her brother.

"Well... I just watched a health program yesterday and it said you should reduce consuming fat because it's bad for err... your digestive system or something like that."

"Seriously? Ah, whatever," Asuna replied with disinterest. "Then I should have it then."

Asuna reached her chopsticks for the meat, but before she could get close, Saito abruptly block her approach with his own chopsticks causing the chopsticks to clashed together.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Asuna argued. "You said you didn't want it right?"

"I did, but I didn't say I would give it to you," Saito argued back.

"If you don't want it just give it to someone who wants it."

"I said no!"

With their chopsticks locked together, the two keep pushing back the other in a heated fight for the dominance of the meat on Saito's plate. On normal circumstances, Saito would gladly hand over the meat to Asuna, but he already promised Louise that he will keep the meat so he will fight to defend his meat if he had to.

"Ah... you... Why are you fighting so hard for something you don't want?" Asuna asked as she was confused by her brother's persistence.

"Because I can't give it to you... Uh..."

The two clattered their teeth as they continue struggling with their chopsticks. Both keep holding each other's ground as neither side shows any sign of giving up on the meat fight. That is until a third pair of chopsticks appear out of nowhere and came between them before swiftly separating their chopsticks.

"You two, no fighting at the table," Yuno spoke out in a gentle yet stern tone. As a parent, it was always her duty to break up their sibling fight.

"Saito, Asuna. Do you really need to fight for everything? You're both grown up aren't you? Try to act like one," Ryuji reprimanded.

"But... he's the one who started it," Asuna tried defending herself.

"Hey, you tried to steal my meat. How come I'm the one who started it?" Saito argued back.

"That's enough," Yuno interfered. "It doesn't matter who started it."

"Your mother's right. What matters is how to solve it," Ryuji turned to his son before saying. "Saito just give Asuna the meat."

"What? But I..."

"Now Saito, you said that you're full. Isn't it best if you give it to Asuna? It's not nice to waste your food like that," said Yuno as she agrees with her husband.

"I... Ugh... fine," Saito muttered accepting defeat. The promise he made with Louise matters a lot to him. He would do anything he can to full fill it, but there's no way he could disobey his parents.

Having no other choice, Saito reluctantly pass the plate with his remaining meat that he had defended over to Asuna who accepts it with a clear smug on her face as she was winning the fight. Saito couldn't do anything as he watched Asuna eating down what he had been saving. He looks down to the table, disappointed that he couldn't defend his meat. But, then Saito was caught by surprise when the plate suddenly appeared back in front of him.

"Okay, I'm done. Thanks for the food."

Saito watched as Asuna said her thanks before looking down back at the plate. The slices of meat he had saved was still pretty much there. Well, half of what was on his plate earlier, but the meat was still there. Asuna... she didn't eat all of it.

"I just realized. I'm pretty full myself," Asuna casually said.

Saito forms a relieved smile. He truly thought that his sister would finish all of his meat, but for some reason she didn't and Saito know that being full was not it, but he's not going to ask. He was thankful enough that Asuna decided to spare his meat. However, he's not going to take any chances. He had to retreat now before Asuna had a change of mind. Not wasting any time, Saito hurriedly clean up his plates on the table before gathering up Louise's plates which had been left untouched since she left.

"Mom, I will send my plates to the sink. I'm taking Louise's as well."

"Ah, thank you Saito. I appreciate it," Yuno said with an approving smile. She was already used to clean up the table on her own, but a little help was surely welcomed.

"Nah, it's nothing," Saito replied.

Saito was about to lift up the plates and sent them into the kitchen, but before he could do anything, another set of plates was piled up in front of him by a certain black-haired girl. The same girl who stole his meat earlier.

"Since you're being so nice. Take my plates as well," Asuna demanded, still keeping that prideful smug on her face.

Saito who was still quite affected by the meat battle earlier, initially planned of saying something back like a mock or a tease or just simply telling her to do it on her own. However, when he saw that Asuna hasn't entirely finished the fish on her plate, Saito decided to keep his mouth shut and did as he was asked to as it was a good opportunity to secure more food. Besides, Asuna did show some mercy to him by not finishing all of his meat, it was the least he could do to show his gratitude although it hurts his pride... a lot.

"Good boy," Asuna spoke like she was praising a dog which only annoys Saito even more to the point that he was gritting his teeth, but he held himself back from giving any snappy comeback. He can't ruin things now.

Keeping his head cool, Saito excuse himself and heads into the kitchen along with the dishes in hand and away from his family. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Saito's eyes wildly wandered around the place as if looking for something. He's a little late, but Louise definitely wouldn't abandon the plan just like that. Then at the corner of the kitchen, which was quite secluded from one's view, Saito eyes caught the sight of a small green orb, small as the size of a human fist.

Saito wasn't surprised nor amazed to see the mysterious orb floating in the kitchen since he already know it's origins. Without any hesitation, Saito went towards the orb before stopping near to it as he saw an eye at the center of the orb. As if noticing him, the eye glared sharply at him as if angered by something.

"You're late!" A familiar voice came from the orb.

"Sorry, I got hold up," Saito apologized. "Come on, open it up Louise."

As soon as Saito said that, the small green orb slowly grow larger with time and finally grew into a portal, showing Louise on the other end and at the background was the sight of Saito's bedroom. In addition there's also a small figure who curiously peeks its head through the portal, seemingly curious with what it was seeing.

"Meow?"

"No, Alexander. Keep quiet," Louise said as she pulled the black cat away from the portal. "Now Saito, the food."

"Yes, I'm on it."

Saito puts down all the dishes he was carrying earlier before mixing up the leftovers he managed to save. He placed the meat he had been saving into the bowl of rice Louise had left before mixing up the fish that he managed to get from Asuna and the one Louise left. With everything in place, Saito stir up the rice, meat and fish flesh together in the bowl with a pair of chopsticks. After some intense stirring, a bowl of cat food for Alexander was created.

It has been three days since Saito and Louise brought in Alexander or to be precise smuggled Alexander into the house without the knowledge of the rest of the family. Throughout the time, this is how Saito and Louise bring in food into their room for Alexander as sneaking in food from the kitchen and going up the stairs was unpractical as they could easily get caught at anytime. Therefore, the only solution they got was to left some leftover on meal time and sent it upstairs using 'World Door'. If one had to say, it was a pretty ingenious idea.

"One bowl of cat food, ready!" Saito exclaimed as he passed the bowl through the 'World Door'.

"Good. Then see you upstairs."

Just like that the portal slowly shrink in size before completely dissipated into thin air leaving Saito alone in the kitchen with the still dirty dishes. Right now, Louise must be smiling gleefully in the bedroom while watching Alexander greedily eating its meal which was something Saito would love to see.

* * *

'Knock, knock, knock.'

The sound of a door being knocked echoed in the hallway.

"Who's there?" A female voice asked from the inside of the room.

"It's me," Saito answered.

The sound of the door being unlocked can then be heard and Saito slowly opens the door and stepped inside his room before closing back the door and lock it back. This is how they had to live, by leaving the door lock at all times as they don't want to risk having someone unexpectedly entered the room and found out about their little secret who was now eating its meal.

"Slow down Alexander, it's not good to eat too fast," Louise said with her hand gently petting the cat's body as if to make him understand.

It was exactly like what Saito had expected to happen as Louise was smiling to herself as she sat down on the floor and watched Alexander eating its meal. Frantically speaking, that meal Alexander was having was nothing more than leftovers, but based on the way Alexander was greedily eating, it seems like he was having the most delicious thing in his life as a cat. Which was... quite cute to see, but of course in Saito's eyes, Louise was cuter as her eyes was now lit up in a childish joy. Wanting to feel the same kind of excitement, Saito sat down next to Louise as they both continued watching with interest.

Saito and Louise didn't say anything, as they only look down at their pet in silence as if they're watching something really entertaining. Only the sounds, of Alexander munching down can be heard in the room and before they knew it, the bowl was empty and Alexander was now licking its paws as if to clean himself after the meal although he didn't actually use his paws to eat.

"*Giggle*, good Alexander," Louise praised as if amazed by what the cat did. "You need to eat a lot so you can get big and strong."

"Big and strong? How big do you want him to be?" Saito asked in a joking way.

"Hmm... like a horse maybe? Then we can ride him around," Louise answered hopefully.

"Pfft... A horse? Then maybe we need to buy a new house for Alexander to hide him or maybe we should build a stable in the lawn. Yes, that could work, a stable for a cat", Saito held his chin as he said that, acting like he was serious about it.

"Ahaha... But everyone will know that we keep Alexander if we build a stable. Ahaha!"

"Yeah... maybe you're right... Ahahaha!"

The two teens laughed together due to the absurdness of the idea. It was so silly that they couldn't help, but to laugh out loud. Meanwhile, Alexander only deliver a confused look as if not understanding what his master's was laughing about, but he didn't pay much attention to it as he continues licking its paws.

* * *

Finishing their laugh time, the two later proceed to clean up after Alexander as he had finished his meal with Saito sending the bowl used to feed Alexander back to the kitchen. Saito had to be sneaky of course as being caught carrying a bowl downstairs can be quite suspicious since the bowl was supposed to be in the kitchen. Using World Door again to sent the bowl was not an option because Louise can only cast World Door twice a day without exhausting herself and she already used one during lunch earlier this day. If she force herself, she might ended up passing out which was something Saito won't allow.

When Saito returned to the room, Louise already finished wiping up some food stain left on the floor by Alexander. And with the feeding session ended, Louise was now sitting on the bed along with Alexander who was now being petted with such love by its master. Saito can only smiled to himself as he saw this before making his way to the bed to join them.

"Enjoying yourself?" Saito asked as Louise was still petting her cat.

"Hm. He's really cute isn't him?"

"Yeah, yeah his cute," Saito replied.

He's not going to deny that Alexander was cute. Well, every pet was supposed to be cute after all. Reaching his hand forward, Saito joined in petting the little cat who was now purring as he was gently petted by two different hands. Alexander was definitely enjoying himself as he lays down on his back before showing off his belly as if asking them to rub him there.

"Oh... who's the cute boy? Who's the cute boy?" Louise playfully said as she rub Alexander's belly, earning herself more of his cute purr.

Saito let out a giggle as Louise was acting like a child playing with her pet. However, Saito remembered that he has something important to talk to Louise about. Something concerning their little feline friend and about Louise as well. He had thought about it for a while and there's no other good time for it such as now.

"Hey, Louise?" Saito called.

"Hm? What is it?" Louise turned to Saito and that's when she noticed his serious expression which means he was going to say something important.

Saito looks back at Louise and after taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Saito began to speak.

"I have been thinking and I think... we can't keep doing this."

Upon hearing that, Louise suddenly made a surprised expression as if not believing what he had just said. She can't believe it, Saito was still trying to get her to throw away Alexander after all. She knew that Saito was quite opposed on keeping Alexander, but she thought that Saito already changed his mind about that as he seems like he had taken a liking to Alexander. It seems she was wrong.

"No!" She cried. "I won't threw him away!"

"Huh? Wait what do you mean?" Saito asked seemingly confused by Louise's sudden reaction.

"Y-you're going to say we can't keep him anymore right? You want me to throw him out right? No, I won't allow it! I won't!" Louise argued further before grabbing Alexander to protect him.

With Alexander secured in the safety of her arms, Louise sent a pleading look towards Saito, attempting to soften his heart like she had done when she first brought Alexander in. However, Saito only had a blank expression on his face as he doesn't have any idea on what Louise was talking about. Only then, that he realized that Louise was misunderstanding things.

"Err... Louise? I didn't say anything about throwing Alexander out," said Saito, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"B-but... Y-you're about to say that we can't continue keeping him, r-right?"

"No I'm not. I swear I will never tell you to throw him out okay? Now, can you please put Alexander down? You're suffocating him," Saito pointed out as Alexander was being tightly clenched.

"Me... Meow..." Alexander meowed which might mean something like 'help... me...'

"Ah! Alexander, sorry!" Louise finally released her hold on Alexander after accidentally suffocating him.

Managing to escape from Louise's tight hold, Alexander quickly ran away and jumped off the bed leaving its master. It later walks away from them, but not before turning its head around to look at the two and let out a meow sound which might be the cat's way of saying mmph!

"Err... sorry Alexander," Louise humbly apologize as Alexander walks away from them.

"Just to Alexander?" Saito asked. He was not offended by the misunderstanding, but to have himself being depicted as the bad guy for no absolute reason wasn't pleasant at all.

"Um... S-sorry. I shouldn't say those things to you," Louise apologise to him. It was her fault for misunderstanding after all.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't mind at all," Saito said with a big grin, showing that he had forgiven everything.

"So... if you're not trying to throw Alexander out, what is it you want to say?"

"Ah, right about that. Actually... Well, this matter does involve Alexander," Saito suddenly turned back to his serious expression. "I have been thinking, we can't keep feeding Alexander like this. I mean feeding him leftovers and sneaking food from the kitchen, we need to stop it."

"What, why? What's wrong with it? It's working isn't it and Alexander doesn't seem to mind."

Louise does have a point. This method of them to sneak food for Alexander was definitely working well. But, the question is, for how long? They have left their meals unfinished, so eventually someone will suspect something and who knows, someone might walk in on them while they are using the World Door. To put it simple, on the long run this method is going to raise suspicion on them.

Of course, the fear of raising his family's suspicion was not the only reason Saito wanted to put a stop to this method. The other reason is... because he was worried about Louise. They both keep leaving their meals unfinished for Alexander, but Louise always left more than she should just like what she did at dinner tonight. Louise always claimed that she was fine by eating less, but the sound of her stomach growling late at night was more than enough to prove that she was lying. She was willing to starve to make sure Alexander's belly was full. It was a nice and touching thing to be done, but Saito couldn't let it continue. The last thing he want was to see Louise falling ill due to her own action.

"Because..., I think mom might have started to suspect something," Saito told her while keeping his other reason secret. If he said it, Louise would just deny it after all.

"What? D-did she saw you? Did she knew it already?" Louise worriedly asked.

"N-no, I don't think so," Saito replied. "But if we keep smuggling food like this and left our meal unfinished, she will eventually know."

"Is that so?" Louise pondered to herself as she herself knew how sharp her mother-in-law was, so it won't be surprising if she managed to figure out about Alexander based on their actions.

"Then... what should we do?" Louise asked as she doesn't have any other idea to feed Alexander without being caught.

Saito smiled proudly as he had already figured an alternative to the problem. It was a pretty simple solution after all, a solution used by pretty much every pet owner. Even Saito himself, felt like an idiot for not thinking it out sooner.

"Let's buy him a pet food," he declared with such confidence.

* * *

[The next day...]

From the little discussion they had last night. Saito introduces Louise to the concept of pet food. A food made specially for pets. The idea of using pet food wasn't something revolutionary or amazing, but it was definitely the best solution to their problem. If they stocked their room with pet food, they can easily feed Alexander without having to smuggle food in anymore which will lower the risk of them getting caught.

And now, here they are, out into town at a local pet store, trying to find the pet food for Alexander. It was supposed to be a simple job. Get to the pet store, find the pet food and then return home to feed Alexander. However, they were quick to find that the search for a pet food was not as easy as they first thought.

"Why is there... so many of them?" Saito asked himself in disbelief as he never expected that something like this would happen.

In front of Saito stands a huge shelf and on that shelf, lies row after rows of canned pet foods originating from different brands and types. Down below, there's also sacks and packets containing dried pet foot, but same as the canned ones, it also cames in different brands. For Saito who never had a pet, to see something like this definitely gave him a big headache. He didn't know which one to choose and that is what caused him to stand idle in front of the shelf.

Unable to make a decision from the huge selection, Saito hopefully turns to Louise who was standing next to him. From what he learnt, Louise was more experienced with pets so Saito figured that picking out a pet food for a cat would be a breeze for her. However, when Saito saw the way she was staring at the shelf with a face that shows clear bewilderment, his hope was crushed down into a thousand pieces.

"W-what is this...?" Louise asked herself. Her eyes were literally spinning as she looked at each of the pet food on the shelf.

Saito didn't blame Louise for being confused as well. The concept of commercialized pet food had not yet exist in Halkeginia so this must be new to Louise as well. Still, Saito never expected that something like this would happen. He thought that pet food was only pet food. He never knew that they would have so many variety.

Frankly speaking, they could just pick any one and get it over with, but Alexander might ended up not liking it and there's also the possibility of it not being suitable for him. Picking the wrong one might cause digestive problem for him especially since Alexander was a stray cat who never ate pet food such as the one of the shelf. So Saito and Louise know that they need to choose carefully.

"Ne Saito, which one should we pick?" Louise asked as she was unable to decide.

"Umm... let's see," Saito randomly picked a can from the shelf and read the label. "Hm... what about this? It's made from fresh tuna and well liked by cats," Saito said while showing it off to Louise.

"Err... but this one," Louise picks up another different brand. "It says it's makes a cat's fur grow smooth and silky. Wouldn't it be nice?"

"Hm... I don't know... Hey, what about this one? It says that it's good for digestion."

"That's definitely good for Alexander. Ah, wait! Look at this. It says that it's the number one choice by experts!"

Uh... You shouldn't believe it, Louise. Sometimes, they like to exaggerate their products to sell them. Here, look at this one instead. It says..."

And that's how time went by with both of them randomly picking up the pet food on the shelf and debate about it. Ten minutes went by in a flash, and they ended up with one conclusion.

'This is going nowhere,' they both thought at the same time. They have been discussing about product after product, but they were still unable to make a choice and now, they don't even know what to do as they are in a loss. No one would expect that deciding on a cat food to buy, would be so difficult.

"Um... excuse me?" A voice suddenly spoke.

Saito and Louise turned to their side only to find a girl dressed in a shirt with the store's logo embroidered on its front approaching them. Based on the girl's shirt, it was clear to them that they are talking to one of the pet store staff.

"I have been watching," the staff speak further. "Are you here to buy pet food?"

"Ah, y-yeah," Saito admitted. "But we are having some trouble choosing."

"I see... then do you need some help? I can give some recommendations," offered the staff.

"Yes... please do. I'm beginning to get a headache," said Louise as her brain was getting exhausted in trying to make a selection.

"Ahaha... Well, let me help you two out then... But I need to ask a few questions about your pet. Is that fine?"

Saito and Louise both gave a nod at the exact time. At this time, they would do anything to get some help in making their decision.

* * *

"Here we are buying this," Saito said as he placed a few tins of cat food on the counter along with a small packet of dried cat food.

Thanks to the staff help, they are finally able to decide on the pet food they should buy. If it wasn't for the staff, they would have still been standing in front of the shelf for who knows how long. With an experts help, they surely won't go wrong. Now, all that's left is to pay, and then could go home and feed their cute feline companion.

"That's a total of 1700 yen," sir, the cashier at the counter said while putting the plastic bag containing the pet food on the side.

Saito searched his pocket for his wallet before pulling it out. He then pulled out a few 1000 yen bill and was about to hand it over to the cashier, but before he had a chance to...

"Saito, wait!" Louise called from across the store before making her way towards him with something tightly held in her arms.

"Here, we need to buy this too!" Louise enthusiastically said as she showed her husband the item that she was carrying.

Saito takes a proper look at the item, wondering what is it. Then when he saw what was written on the label, he immediately understood what she wanted to do with it.

"Are you sure, Louise? It's... not going to be easy."

"Don't worry, I did it a lot of time with Cattleya's pet," Louise said in optimistic tone as if it was going to be a breeze.

Saito can only look at her with doubt. He already had a bad feeling about this mainly because he's going to get involved in it no matter he likes it or not. Still, since Louise wanted it so badly, Saito had no choice, but to comply. He's definitely going to regret it later.

* * *

"We are home," the two said in unison as they entered their family home.

They always said those words every time they went home, but unlike the usual loud, clear tone they always used to declare their return, this time they said it out with a soft, low tone, which sounded more like a whisper. It was as if they didn't want anyone to know that they're home.

"Seems like no one's here. Let's go in, but be careful," Saito whispered.

"Hmm," Louise nodded.

After peeking their head into the house a few more times, the two slowly sneaks into the house with their eyes carefully checking every corner to avoid getting ambushed by their family members. In their hands was the plastic bag with the logo of the pet store they went earlier which was the reason they're acting like a thief in their own house. If anyone even caught a glimpse of the bag, they will instantly get caught as they won't have any other way to explain why they're buying pet food except to admit of the existence of Alexander in their room.

So, right now. They have to make sure they didn't get caught, and entered the safety of their room. Luckily for them, it seems like there's no one downstairs which allowed them to proceed to the stairs with ease. They actually thought that they will be able to get through it without having to face any obstacle. However, that instantly came to a change when they came face to face with Asuna, right when they're about to go up the stairs.

"Oh, you two are home?" Asuna casually greeted them.

"A-A-Asuna!?" Seeing his sister, Saito reflexively hide the bag behind him.

"S-sis, w-why are you here?" Louise nervously asked, attempting to divert her attention away from Saito.

"Why? Err... because this is my home?" Asuna answered, seemingly dumbfounded by the question. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Ah, no, no, no." Louise furiously shook her head. "It's just that... I... err..."

Not knowing what to say, Louise turned to Saito hoping that he would help her out, but he was just as lost as she is. It was quite hard to trick Asuna after all since she was just as sharp as her mother. Meanwhile, Asuna stood still with a confused look. She couldn't understand why the couple was acting so nervous all of a sudden. Determined to find out the reason for their nervousness, Asuna carefully observed them, looking for anything that looks suspicious. That's when her eyes caught the sight of the plastic bag which Saito was desperately trying to hide behind him.

"Oi, Saito. What's that?" Asuna pointed towards the plastic bag.

"W-what? This? Oh, j-just some stuff," Saito answered while avoiding eye contact. He's definitely in a pinch now.

"What stuff?" Asuna pressured him as his reaction was making her grew more curious.

"It's nothing!" Louise stepped in and stood between Asuna and Saito. "It's just some... err... m-manga. Yes, we just bought some new manga. That's all."

Asuna raised an eyebrow towards the two. She knew that Louise was lying, heck anyone could tell that only by looking at the two's reaction. They are definitely hiding something.

"Then... can you let me see it for a moment?"

"No!" Saito half-shouted which he immediately regrets as it just makes them more suspicious.

"Oh, come on... just a little peek."

"Y-you can't!" Louise continued blocking Asuna. "It's not really that good."

"Well, I still wanted to see it. There's nothing wrong with showing me some manga, right? If it is a manga."

From Asuna's words, it was clear to the two that she had suspected something. Saito kept the plastic bag behind him, while Louise tried to block Asuna's path as she was approaching them. Thanks to the narrow stairway path, Asuna couldn't just walk past Louise to get to Saito, but at the same time Saito and Louise also can't walk past her.

The situation stayed as a stalemate for a while, as each side was unable to find a way past the other. Truth be told, Asuna can easily push Louise aside or tackled her with her athletic strength, but obviously she couldn't. There's no way Asuna would hurt her cute little sister and that's the only reason Saito was still able to hold on to his bag. However... that doesn't last long.

"There!"

"Ah, no!"

Finding an opening to the side, Asuna quickly took the opportunity to bypass Louise without touching her. Louise was unable to react to Asuna's speed as she easily went past her and straight towards Saito who was left defenseless. Unlike with Louise, Asuna definitely won't have any problem with attacking her brother and Saito knows that all too well. He could only stood there, waiting for Asuna to tackle him down and snatched the bag off his hand which will reveal their big secret. However... something unexpected happens.

"Ha... Hachuu! What? What is... Hachuu! Hachuu!"

Before Asuna could even get close to Saito, she was stopped at her tracks due to the sudden itchiness on her nose which then leads her to sneeze non-stop.

"Hachuu! Why? Ha... Hachuu!" Asuna continued sneezing, unable to control herself.

"A-Asuna are you okay?" Louise came to Asuna's side as Asuna was starting to tear up, but her approach was stopped by Asuna.

"No, I-I'm fine. Hachuu! It's... might be a col- Hachuu!"

"Hey, Asuna are you really okay?" Saito was the next one to ask out of his concern, neglecting the fact that Asuna was trying to attack him earlier.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Asuna reassured them, but it was hardly convincing as her eyes was starting to turn red and her breathing was becoming shallow due to the intense sneezing. "I'm... Ha... Hachuu! I'm going to get some Hachuu! cold medicine. Hachuu! Hachuu!"

Retaining her tough act, Asuna heads into the kitchen, still sneezing every 10 seconds, leaving Saito and Louise at the stairs. The two doesn't know what just happened, but thanks to Asuna's sneezing, the bag was safe. Not wanting to take any chances, the two quickly head upstairs before Asuna decided to return.

* * *

"Meow!"

As soon as Saito and Louise entered their room, they were greeted by the little black cat who jumped towards them, seemingly overjoyed to see them.

"Ahaha... Alexander, do you miss us? Oh... I miss you too," Louise said as she gave Alexander a light pat. "Look, we got something for you. Saito, show him."

"Okay..." Saito inserted his hand into the plastic bag before taking out everything and lay it down in front of Alexander.

"Tada! It's your new pet food," Louise enthusiastically presented the food.

"Look, now you don't have to eat leftovers anymore, you must love this didn't you?" Said Saito.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Alexander walks up to the canned food seemingly excited to see it. He later showed a pleading look towards both of its master as if begging to be feed as he was definitely hungry from waiting. However, unknown to him, Louise had another idea in mind. An idea that he wouldn't like.

"Sorry Alexander, but before we feed you, there's... something we need to do," said Louise in a sweet tone. "Don't worry it won't take long."

Louise picked Alexander up from the floor and securely place him in her arms securely. She then blinked at Saito, as if hinting him something in secret before walking away with Alexander.

Saito let out a heavy sigh as he completely understand what Louise was hinting him to do. Honestly, he wasn't fond of this idea of Louise since he knew how cats really hate it and it might earned him some scratches. However, Louise already had her mind set the moment she pick that item up at the pet store. And yes, Saito understand that as pet owners, this is one of the important thing they need to do for Alexander, but of course, that doesn't make Saito feel any better to do this.

"Saito, hurry up!" Louise called as Saito was taking his time.

"Yeah, coming!"

Saito searched the plastic bag once again to pick up the one sole item he didn't take out earlier which was the same item Louise insisted on buying. With that, Saito strengthen his resolve and followed Louise into the bathroom with a bottle of cat shampoo firmly held in his hands. In his mind, he knows that he is currently walking into a battlefield between cat and man.

* * *

 **[A few minutes later...]**

"MEOWWWWW! (HELP MEEEE!)"


	50. Chapter 50: Pet (Last Part)

**Hey, readers! Yup, this story is still alive. Sorry for being late... again. I had a cold since the past two weeks so I was unable to enter writer mode. I thought of updating last Sunday, but... well some circumstances has made me unable to do so. So I apologize again for that one, but now I'm back with another chapter. But first, the reviews.**

 **Now in the reviews, Hayane24 ask whether I would bring Saito's family to Halkeginia or not. Well, I think I have been asked this question quite a few times so I think I will make it really clear this time so no one will ask it again.**

 **The answer is... yes and no. Yes, they will go to Halkeginia one day and no, not in this story. Yeah, I'm sure some of you must be wondering what the hell am I saying? To put it simple, there will be a sequel to this story after it ends and the family will go to Halkeginia in that sequel. Well, it is still under planning, but that's the idea. So when will that sequel happen? Who knows? I can't really say anything for sure at this time, but look forward to it. Hope that answers everything.**

* * *

 **To xHFSxShadow,**

 **So... basically you're saying that I'm losing my edge huh? Well... I can't argue with you about that. I do feel like I'm losing my skills lately and its getting harder for me to get inspired to write. Ideas are not a problem, I have plenty of those but the words... It's hard to get them out. But rest assured my friend, I will try to recover back my writing and sharpen my skills so I can bring back the pizzas you like. However, if you can specifically point out what you find lacking in my recent chapters, it will be much appreciated. Oh, and... you said that there's a 40% chance you won't like that chapter, but there's still 60% right? So do you like it or not?**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Yeah, I'm a free mannnn!**

 **Oh, sorry I just got released so got a little too excited. Man, it's nice to see the sun again. Oh, and your brother just got released too and he should be home by now. How we got released? Well... let's just say it involves a lot of... things. Let's leave it at that okay? I don't want to be sent back after just coming out.**

 **So... it seems you also used to have problems with pet food. I also had the same problem when buying food for my cat. When I got my first cat, I had next to no knowledge about cats preference so I bought cat food solely based on their price. Literally speaking, I bought the cheapest one on the shelf. So when I tried to feed that cheap cat food to my cat, she didn't even eat it. She just stared at me with a look that says, "Seriously? You want me to eat this?" before walking away from me. That's when I learned, how harsh a cat can be. One of the most important lesson in my life.**

* * *

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Yeah... don't worry. I'm sure anyone would have thought the same thing. I did go silence for a long time after all and I did it again. Haha... sorry, but don't worry. This story won't go down that easily. So... cat outfit? Yes... Oh... yes.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Yeahhhh! We are free! At last! Man, I really hope we don't have to enter that place again. That place sucks, well except the fact that it has crazy wifi speed, but it's still better to be outside.**

 **Yes! Glad to know you're twins. So are you two fraternal or identical twins? Just want to know.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hello, Kotano-chan! Well... I guess I'm late once more. Wow, I hope this won't turn into a habit. Maybe I need to find some help with my story. Wait, no I'm not talking about a co-writer or something. I just need someone to force me to work or slap me every time I'm late in updating. Yeah, that would surely help. I definitely need someone like that and then we can talk more often. And of course, I want to talk to you. Who would want to miss a chance to talk with a cute and lovely girl like you? Ah... and please don't make that face. It's too cute, just too cute. And I have a big weakness for cuteness.**

 **So enough about my birthday, how was yours? Did you saw the message I left specially for you in the review section on your birthday? By now, I have deleted it because it's not related to my story, but if you didn't see it, I would like to wish it again for you, although it's quite late already.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOTANO- CHAN!**

 **And here's a birthday song from me.**

 **Happy birthday to you...**  
 **Happy birthday to you...**  
 **Happy birthday to Kotano-chan...**  
 **Happy birthday to you...**

 **Yeah... sorry. This is the best thing I could think of. Hope you enjoy anyway my Kotano-chan. And may he who dwells above gives his blessings to you.**

 **So... I checked out the LN illustration like you said and... My God! I'm dying... I'm dying with happiness... Finally, it will happen! What we have waited for so long. It's happening. And... you know what? Seeing that illustration of Louise just gave a new lemon idea. Hehe... sex in a wedding dress. Wow, that would be hot, but I think the one in the novel must be 10 times hotter. Can't wait to read that part and I prayed that they won't be any silly interference from the other girls. I will curse them if they went to interfere Louito's wedding night.**

 **Oh, and while we are talking about the LN, can I ask you a few questions about it since you read it?**

 **1\. Are there any intelligent weapons like Derflinger in the story?**  
 **2\. Halkeginia is a continent, right? So have they ever mentioned about other continents?**  
 **3\. Do you remember Prince Wales of Albion? I want to know what happens to his body after he died. Did they ever mention about burying him or something?**  
 **4\. Has Saito ever returned the ring ( I don't remember its name) to the water spirit?**  
 **5\. How Brimir discovered Void? (Yes, I know he's the first Void mage)**

 **So that's what I wanted to know. Well, I can actually Google for the answers, but I think it's better to ask someone who have read the novel. I hope you can help me out, Kotano-chan. Oh, and you must be wondering why I want to know all that. Hm... let's just say... it's a secret. Hehe...**

 **Moving on... why I like to mention the shipping? Because I like to tease you and see you get all embarrassed by it. That's my only reason.**

 **So about leadership as a Leo, I can understand that. It's tough to be a leader when people didn't really listen to you and sometimes piled their work on you just because you're in charge. Yeah, I can understand why you're not fond with that position. Just because you're the leader doesn't mean that everyone will respect you as one and that's what makes it difficult. As for me, the future leaders? Ahaha... come on... I'm not that good. I'm just good at debates and stuff, but leading people? That's a big responsibility, one that I really didn't want simply because I don't think I'm fit to be a leader. Besides, I'm not a fan of politics and stuff.**

 **Oh, yes the Neko outfit. Prepare yourself to meet Neko Louise again and this time, there will be no interference. Just a dog in heat with his lovely, sexy cat. How will the outfit make its appearance? Well, I don't like to give spoilers, but let's say... it's not Louise who brought it. Oh, and I'm just wondering, how does Lemon-nyan sound?**

 **So you're 17 and younger than me? Seems my guess was right after all. I always thought that you might be younger than me. Don't worry, I don't have any specific reason to want to know it. I just... want to know more about you that's all.**

 **Well, you told me not to bring this up, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad about the review thing. It's not a big deal, but next time make sure to double-check where you're sending the review to, okay? Oh, and I'm also not a fan of harem which is why I didn't read ZNT fanfic from Megatrainer although his/her writing skills are pretty damn amazing and even better than mine. Megatrainer wanted to bring back the harem while I wanted to completely destroy the harem so our views kinda clashed over there. How will I destroy the harem? Simple. Just marry off the harem girls or make them have a romantic relationship with someone else, then they won't bother our Louito anymore. When will we see that? Well, who knows?**

 **So... I guess that's all. Haa... it's really nice to just talk to you again. Anyway, if I missed anything, please point it out okay? For now, see you Kotano-chan.**

* * *

 **So... that's it for the reviews. Let's go ahead!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Pet (Last part)**

"Ahaha! Can't catch it, Ah! No, can't catch it. Ahaha!"

"Me... ow! Meow! Me... ow!"

Inside the bedroom, Louise giggles along with Alexander's meow can be heard as Louise was playing with the little black cat using the toy she bought from the pet store some time before. Also in the room was Saito who decided to read a manga before calling it a night. However, he didn't really pay much attention to the manga in his hand as he was more interested in seeing the two playing with each other.

It has been a week since they brought Alexander into the house, but Saito still can't believe that he actually had a pet for the first time in his life. Since he was a child, he never had the opportunity to get a pet due to his family strict rules about cats in the house. However, now Saito can proudly claim that he is a pet owner and he even has scratch marks that he got while giving Alexander a bath that day as a proof.

"No, no... let go... let go... Alexander," Louise said in a playful tone as the cat managed to catch the toy and was now biting down on it.

"Nyow... Nyew...," Alexander bites harder, refusing to let go.

Saito let's out a chuckle as he continued watching these two from the side. A cute girl like Louise playing with a cute cat, was like a combination of cuteness that Saito was unable to stop smiling as he observed them. However, beneath that smile hides a slight sense of discomfort and jealousy

Lately, Louise has spent a little too much time with Alexander. Every now and then, she will always go to Alexander to pet him, playing with him or to simply talk to the cat. She was a cat lover so Saito thought it was normal, but that thought was quick to change when Louise start becoming more distance from him day by day. Everytime Saito tried to spend his time with Louise, she always shrugs him off and went to Alexander instead.

For Saito, to know that his wife prefers to spend time with Alexander and not him was painful. It's almost like Alexander was stealing Louise's affection away from him. Sometimes, Saito wondered, does Louise love Alexander more than she loves him?

"No, that's not possible," Saito furiously shook his head. There's no way Louise would do something like that to him.

Clearing his mind of those... scary thought, Saito turned back towards the two who were still playing around while keeping those thoughts in the back of his head. Right now, he wants to focus on enjoying this cute scene. That's what matters now. However, after a few minutes, Saito reflexively lets out a big yawn before rubbing his tired eyes. It seems like sleepiness and the exhaustion of the day had already played in effect on his body. Saito wasn't surprised of this of course. It was almost midnight after all.

"Hey... Louise, it's getting late," said Saito as he placed his manga on the nightstand as he was ready to call it a night.

"Oh, really?" Louise took a quick glance at the clock on the night stand and realized that it was almost midnight. Only then that she realized that her eyes felt quite heavy as well. Playing with Alexander really makes her lost track of the time.

"Meow..."

As if trying to say that he was sleepy as well, Alexander let's out a big yawn before blinking its eyes a few times which indicates that he was also ready for bed. Playing around with a master like Louise who was a total cat lover really consumed lots of energy after all.

"Seems like you're tired too Alexander," Louise giggled to herself. "Then, let's go to bed"

Louise gently picks up the black cat from the bed before taking him to Alexander's special bed which was just at the corner of the corner of the room. Truth be told, Alexander's bed wasn't exactly a bed. It was basically just a box with a blanket neatly placed inside, but it should be comfortable enough for a cat.

Reaching the box, Louise slowly lowered Alexander inside the box where he could get the rest he needed. As the cat sat down in the box, Louise gently runs her hand along the cat's back, which was responded by another yawn as he slowly lay down on the blankets prepared from him. Little by little, its eyes slowly closed and his breathing went steady as he fell into slumber.

"Good night Alexander," Louise said with a soft smile as she watched the sleeping figure in the box.

Taking a few moments to indulge herself into the cat's adorable sleeping face, Louise later makes her way to the bed where Saito was already laying down and waiting for him.

As soon as Louise climbed up the bed, Saito suddenly stretched his arms before spontaneously placing one arm on Louise's side of the bed. He did it on purpose of course. His true intention was to invite Louise to sleep on his chest like she always did and Louise knows this all too well, but she didn't say anything to it. Instead, she followed along and rested her head on his chest before getting herself wrapped in Saito's arm. As Louise was in his embrace, Saito pulled her a little closer to him, before turning his head to face her. Their eyes met as they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes with their cheeks red.

At that moment, Saito realized how silly he has been for thinking that Louise is neglecting him. Nothing has changed, she still loves him. There's no possible way that Alexander can steal her from him. She belongs to him and him alone.

"Good night Louise, I love you."

"Good night Saito. I love you too."

The two shared a brief good night kiss before resting their bodies together, sharing their comforting warmth as they closed their eyes to get to the world of dreams. They loved each other, Saito believes it. Louise is in his arms which means that she belongs to him and him alone. No one can take her away, not some other guys and definitely not a cat. That thought aside, now, the two of them will fall asleep in each other's embrace and nothing can ruin that.

Unfortunately, before either of them could get even the slightest moment of sleep, they suddenly felt the bed lightly moving like something just climbed it, but it was so light that they almost didn't notice it. At first, they thought it was just their imagination, but when they felt something walking on their feet, they realized it was real.

"Meow..."

Hearing that familiar voice, it didn't even take them long to figure out who it is that was bothering their sleep. The two instantly rise back up in a sitting position as they look towards the little black figure sitting on the bed, right at their feet.

"Alexander, what is it?" Louise sleepily asked.

"Are you hungry? But, I just feed you earlier," said Saito in a calm tone, although deep inside he was quite irritated by the interruption.

Alexander didn't give any response to their questions. Instead, he continued walking up towards the bed before finally stopping near the pillows. He later lets out another yawn before curling up on the bed in a comfortable position right in between Saito and Louise. At that moment, Louise finally understood what Alexander want.

"Ah... you want to sleep with us?" Louise asked.

"Meow...," Alexander weakly replied which might mean yes.

"What!? No, Alexander. This is our bed. Go back to yours," Saito instructed, disapproved of the idea.

"Meow...," Alexander said again, without showing any sign of leaving.

"Oh, come on Alexander, you can't sleep here," Saito argued.

Saito stared sharply at Alexander, hoping that it would intimidate him to leave. He would never let Alexander sleep there, especially not between him and Louise. However, Alexander stared back just as sharp, refusing to leave. The two continued their staring match, holding on to their stand as neither shows any sign of backing down.

"Okay, just make sure you don't mew in sleep."

Hearing that, both Saito and Alexander turned towards Louise who just voiced her opinion. She had a calm look on her face as if it wasn't a big matter at all.

"S-seriously? You let him? Y-you can't do that!" Saito exclaimed.

"Why not? There's enough space for him here."

"That's not the point! This... it's our bed. For us," Saito pointed out.

"Oh... Saito. No need to be stingy. He's just having a night on the bed. What's wrong with it?"

"But he's sleeping between us!" Saito half-shouted, wanting to make his point clear.

"So?"

"S-so?" Saito echoed Louise. He can't believe she could act so casual about it like it wasn't something big at all.

As Saito was left speechless by Louise's words, Louise lay back down on the bed before pulling Alexander close to her, letting the cat snuggle up to her.

"Now, I don't care. Alexander is staying. That's final," Louise stated as she rested her head on the pillow with Alexander next to her.

Saito can only watch as Alexander snuggle himself on the bed close to his wife. He of all people knows how stubborn Louise can be when she had her mind fix on something so he knows that she won't change her mind no matter what he says. In the end, he just accepted although he was extremely unhappy about it.

Tired and frustrated, Saito slowly lay down on the bed, hoping to get back to sleep, but before he had the chance to, Louise stopped him.

"Saito, move away a little," Louise instructed.

"What?" Saito said in disbelief. Did Louise just tell him to move away?

"I said move away. I don't want you to press on Alexander," Louise repeated herself.

Saito felt like his heart was being stabbed. He never expected that Louise would treat him like this and the way she just casually told him to move away only makes it more painful. Some might say it was just a small matter, but for Saito, not having Louise in his arms when he was asleep was like being sentenced to a life in prison. No, it feels a lot worse than that.

Saito has a lot of protests about this. Lots of dissatisfaction that he had piled up that he wanted to release. However, when Saito saw Louise's soft smile as she cuddled the sleeping cat, he decided to keep it all in as, by the end of the day, all that matters to him was that Louise is happy.

With that mindset, Saito reluctantly shifted to the side as Louise requested. It hurts his heart, it really does. But the worst part is, he has to go through the night without Louise in his arms. He can no longer feel that comforting warmth and that soft, slender figure of hers that always help him to sleep better.

Saito turned to look his side once again, and Louise was already fast asleep with Alexander on her side. To see how she could easily sleep like that, makes his heart ache again, but he keeps it to himself as he turns his body away from facing her. Saito slowly closes his eyes, hoping that he could get some sleep despite the lack of Louise's warmth and the pain in his heart.

* * *

 **[The next morning]**

"aito... Wake up!"

"Ugh..."

Saito stirred in his sleep as a familiar voice reached his ears. However, due to the lingering sleepiness, Saito refused to even open his eyes and decided to ignore the voice.

"Saito! Wake Upppp!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Saito reflexively open his eyes as he felt his cheeks getting pinched only to find a certain pink haired girl looking straight at him. As he was awake, she finally released Saito, allowing him to sit up while trying to gather his thoughts.

"Louise... *yawn* what is it?" Saito asked, still quite half asleep.

"Saito! W-we have a problem!" Louise said, seemingly panicking about something.

"Look... can you keep it later? I'm still sleepy..."

"No, it can't wait! Alexander... he's missing!" Louise stated, her voice filled with worry.

Saito only stared at Louise with a blank look before saying. "Oh, really? That's it? If you don't mind I want to go back to sleep."

As if it wasn't important at all, Saito quickly lay back down on the bed leaving Louise dumbfounded with his reaction. Saito let's out another yawn as he closed back his eyes. However, in less than five seconds, his eyes went wide open and he instantly rises back up, his mind completely awake this time.

"What? He's missing!? How!?" Saito asked as he finally realized how severe this situation is.

"I... I don't know..." Louise answered. "When I woke up, he's not on the bed."

"What about his box, do you check it?"

"I did, I searched the whole room, even the bathroom. He's not here, he's gone, Saito."

Knowing that Alexander was not in the room, Saito and Louise was in a total panic as they knew what kind of problem that might cause. They quickly searched around the room while calling his name. Under the bed, in the wardrobe, in the bathtub, they searched any possible place where a cat like Alexander could be hiding, but there was not even a single trace of him.

"Last night, you lock the door didn't you?" asked Louise as it was obvious that Alexander wasn't in the room.

"I did and I firmly shut it. Same as the windows. There's no way he could leave," said Saito.

"Then where is he?"

Saito was unable to answer the question as he didn't know the answer. They have searched every spot in the room, but Alexander was nowhere to be seen. He must have left the room somehow, but Saito was unable to find out how. It's impossible for a cat to unlock the door and walked out in the middle of the night before closing back the door.

"Wait... middle of the night," Saito reassess those words in his head over and over. That's when he remembered about it.

Last night, having unable to sleep due to the lack of warmth and the heartache, Saito decided to went downstairs for a while to get a drink. He remembered that he left the door open when he left the room before locking it back when he returns. And he remembered not seeing Alexander when he returned to the bed.

"This... is my fault", Saito silently thought to himself.

It was obvious, Alexander walks out the room last night when the door was left open. That's the only explanation and that would be terrible. If Alexander is really out there, that means he could be anywhere in the house and if his family saw the cat... Saito didn't even dare to think how much trouble he would be in. In fact, right now he's already in trouble. How in the world is he going to explain this to Louise?

"H-Hey, Louise? What if we check downstairs?" Saito suggested while trying his best to keep a calm face.

"You think he might be there?"

"Who knows? Perhaps he is," Saito lied. There's no way he could tell her that he did something careless like that.

"Ah! But if he's outside..., W-what if someone found him?" Louise pointed out as the thought scares him.

"Nah, don't worry. It's Sunday and it's only 7. No one should be up yet," Saito reassured her. "Let's just go find him and take him back. Quick and stealthy."

With a single objective in mind, the two exits their room, making their way downstairs. Along the way, they make to sure to look at every corner for any sign of Alexander. If they are lucky, Alexander might just be somewhere out in the corridor, but luck doesn't seem to be upon them as the cat was nowhere in sight.

As they walked through the corridor, they eventually went by Asuna's room. Asuna always keep her door closed so there's no point in checking inside so they slowly tread past it while making sure that each step they take was as soft and careful as a cat as they want to avoid waking anyone up and ruin their recovery mission. However, when they were just about to go down the stairs to continue their search downstairs, a certain noise reached their ears.

"TV?" the two looks at each other with the same thought in mind.

They can hear some faint conversation which sounded like a morning talk show so that means the TV must be on. But, if that's true, that means someone was already up.

Still keeping their soft steps, the two makes their way downstairs and when they reached the end of the stairs, the first thing they did was to sneak a peek into the living room. It was just as they thought, the TV is on, and they can see someone on the couch in a sitting position. They couldn't see the person's face as it was facing away from them, but based on the look on the person's back, they could already tell who is it.

"Mom?" Saito muttered as he observed his mother from afar.

"Saito, you said everyone should still be sleeping," Louise whispered to him as if complaining.

"Uh... sorry. I forgot about mom. She always wakes up early," Saito apologize.

"Then... what now?" Louise asked as Yuno's presence is going to make it harder for them to search for Alexander.

Saito and Louise continued peeking their head into the living room to observed Yuno while their eyes wildly scanned the area their eyes could set on without giving away their position. But, it was useless. Alexander was still not around and with Yuno in the living room, this situation is just getting more worrying every second.

"Let's sneak into the kitchen. Maybe Alexander went there," Saito suggested. The kitchen was a logical place for an animal to go to find food so it was a good suggestion. But the most important thing is, they can avoid Yuno.

"Hm... maybe he did," Louise pondered seemingly agreeing with Saito.

"Okay, now let's go before-"

"Ah, Saito, Louise. Good morning."

The two was frozen at their feet as that gentle, motherly voice greeted them. They slowly turned back to the couch only to find Yuno flashing her gentle, warm smile fitting for a motherly figure. But at this time, both Saito and Louise wasn't even delighted by it as they have already been caught.

"G-good morning mom," Saito greeted back.

"Good morning too mom," Louise also greeted back.

The two teens keep a calm cool face as they greeted their mother. They might have been caught, but Yuno didn't know what they are doing so they might still be safe. So they keep a calm face, to avoid any suspicion.

"You two are early today," Yuno pointed out as the two wakes up earlier than they used to.

"Ah... we... we just thought that we should make a change today. You know waking up early is healthy after all," Saito tried his best to explain using the only excuse he could think of.

"Y-yes! And... we are... hungry! Yes... t-thats why..."

Yuno stared at them seemingly unconvinced. Well, anyone would feel the same way. These two might possibly be the worst liars there is, so it's really easy to tell if they are lying especially for a mother like Yuno.

"Well, I was just about to prepare breakfast so you two might have to wait a little," said Yuno still keeping that smile of hers.

"Oh, it's okay. We can wait, mom," said Saito seemingly relieved that his mother believes them.

"T-Thank you, mom. Err... do you need any help?" Louise offered.

"Hmm... maybe a little, but before that," Yuno glares suddenly change as she takes a look at the both of them. "Saito, Louise. Is there anything you should tell me?"

That question hits them like a bullseye. Anything they should tell? The only thing they could think of is smuggling in Alexander without anyone's knowledge which was what they had been hiding for the past week. Still, they stayed calm as it might just be a trick question.

"Nothing, nothing I could think of," Saito answered. "What about you Louise?"

"Nothing as well," Louise shook her head

"Oh, really?"

Yuno let out a heavy sigh before reaching her hands to the seat next to her as if to get something. Saito and Louise just continued to watch, waiting for what Yuno was about to show them and when they saw the little black figure in her arms, they reflexively gulped hard as their secret was no longer a secret.

"What about this?" Yuno asked as she held the thing in front of them.

"Meow..."

* * *

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

The sound of ticking clock echoed in the room as the air in the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, making the sound of the clock as clear as day.

"So... are one of you going to start saying something," Yuno said as she looks down to the two in front of her.

Saito and Louise were currently kneeling on the floor in front of Yuno with their head down as they both know that they're in trouble. Occasionally the two would exchange glares hoping that the other would say something, but neither did causing the room to be filled with a heavy silence which makes the situation a lot more suffocating. Truth be told, both Saito and Louise had already expected that something like this would happen if they got caught. They already knew it, but that doesn't mean that they are prepared for it as they are now at a loss of words to say

Despite the tension in the air, Alexander who was the source of their problem casually sits on the couch next to Yuno while licking its paws. It was as if the whole matter didn't really matter to him. Well, who could blame him? He's a cat after all.

"I'm still waiting," Yuno spoke out as she still hasn't received any reply.

Seeing how Yuno demands an answer, they both know that she wouldn't let them off so easily. Based on Yuno'sexpression, she didn't really seem angry. She still had that gentle face, like she would forgive them as long as they tell the truth. However, it still didn't make it any easier as the teens know that they're guilty, not only for keeping Alexander, but also for lying.

"It's my fault!" Saito exclaimed, breaking the silence as he bowed his head. "I'm the one who let him in!"

"What? N-no! It's not Saito's fault," Louise intervened as she couldn't let Saito take the blame. "It's mine. I pick him off the street and forced Saito to let him stay."

"No, Louise didn't force me! I did it on my own free will!" Saito argued.

"No, he did it for me! I'm the one who brought Alexander in. Please don't blame Saito."

"No it's my fault!"

"No, mine!"

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"Ahem!"

Hearing the noise, Saito and Louise finally stop their little lover's quarrel. Then, they turned back to Yunowho was quite dumbfounded by their sudden quarrel, but she still maintained that calm look of her.

"You two... I'm not asking who's fault it is," Yuno pointed out. "What I wanted to know is how this cat got here," Yuno said as she pets Alexander's head.

Saito and Louise exchange looks wanting to know who wants to tell the story which ended up with another lover's quarrel. In the end, they decided to take turns as it was the best way to explain things.

* * *

"Hm... I see... so that's what happen..." said Yuno after hearing the complete explanation from the two.

Yuno remains quiet, seemingly trying to get the whole thing around her head, leaving the two pondering about their fate. Saito and Louise couldn't tell what was on Yuno's mind as her expression was hard to read, but they could at least tell that she wasn't angry about it.

"M-mom... can we... still keep him?" Louise hopefully asked. She knew that the family has a strict rule about cats, but she really hopes that Yuno won't turn her down.

As Louise asked that, Yuno expression quickly turned into a troubled one. She opened her mouth to say something, before closing it back, seemingly reluctant to say it.

"I'm sorry Louise, but no. You have to get him out," Yuno said in an apologetic tone.

"But... I-I will take good care of him. I will take care of everything and I... I won't let him out of the room anymore, I promise," Louise begged.

"I'm sorry Louise, but no. You have to take him out," Yuno kept her stand, despite the sympathy she had for Louise.

Saito had warned her about his family's pet policy, but Louise didn't think that the family would be so strict about it. Louise glanced to the cat who was still sitting on the couch, eyeing the cat she had grown so fond of. If Yuno won't change her mind... then, Alexander has to go.

"But... why? Do you all hate cats that much?" Louise weakly asked as she was devastated with the fact that she had to let Alexander go.

"Ah, no. Not that," Yuno shooked her head, denying what Louise said. "We didn't hate cats. It's just... well it's Asuna."

"Asuna? What's does she has to do with this?" Saito asked, confused by the sudden mention of his sister.

"Asuna? She... hates cats?" Louise asked.

"In a way, yes, but that's not the reason," said Yuno. "Actually Asuna is-"

"Good morning..."

Hearing the greeting, everyone in the living room shifted their sight to the stairs where a young black haired lady was letting out a big yawn while rubbing her tired eyes. It was the same lady that they are currently talking about. As the lady went down the stairs, she finally noticed the three people in the living room.

"Eh? Saito, Louise? You two are up as well?" Asuna asked, a little surprised as she thought that only Yuno was in the room.

Saito was about to say something in response, but then he noticed her. His mother's face had now changed into a worried expression, unlike the calm self she showed them earlier. She's panicking, and Saito can tell that it somehow involves Asuna.

"A-A-Asuna! Why are you up so early? A young lady should get all the beauty sleep they can get. Go back to your room," Yuno instructed, panic was literally written on her face.

Huh? What?

Asuna can only make a confused expression in response. She always woke up early so she can't understand why her mother would tell her to go back to sleep all of a sudden. Taking into account that Saito and Louiseweres kneeling on the floor, Asuna already suspected that something must be going on. Eager to know what it is, Asuna start to walk into the living room.

W-wait Asuna, you shouldn't come here!: Yuno said as she stood up to stop her daughter.

"Wha? Mom... what is it? Something is fishy. Guys, what are you hiding from me?" Asuna asked as she glanced at the two teens.

Both Saito and Louise could only shrug their shoulders as an answer as they themselves didn't know why Yuno was getting into panic mode.

Seeing this Asuna, was surely wasn't satisfied so she starts scanning the room to find anything unusual. That's when she saw it. The little black cat sitting on the couch who was now looking straight at her.

"Meow?"

As soon as Asuna's eyes caught the sight of the cat she turned silent as her face turns white as sheet. At that time, Saito notices an expression on Asuna's face. It's the expression of fear, something that Saito never once saw on Asuna's face.

"C-c-cat!? What, what it's doing here!? Ge-get it- Hachoo! A... achoo!" Asuna jumped away, keeping her distance from Alexander.

"Eh, Asuna. What's wrong?" Louise asked as Asuna's reaction surprised her

"D-d-doesnt matter! Hachuu! Get... Achoo! Get that thing out! Hachuu!"

That day, Asuna sneezed all of a sudden as well and this time was the same. But why? Saito takes the time putting up the pieces together. Why his family didn't want to have cats in the house? What Yuno was about to say about Asuna which was related to the cat? And why does Asuna keeps sneezing? As Saito puts the pieces together, a big smirk starts to form on his lips. He got it. He finally understands it.

With an evil smile on his face, Saito decided to put his theory to the test as this might be the biggest discovery he had ever made. He went to lift Alexander from the couch. Then with Alexander in his hand, he makes his way to Asuna.

"Saito what are you doing? Achoo! Stop there, Hachoo! I said stop there! Hachoo!" Asuna warned as she steps further away from him.

"Oh, come on Asuna. Alexander wants to play with you, don't you Alexander? Come he's quite fluffy and furry," Saito said with a smirk as he makes his way to her.

With every step forward Saito take, Asuna took another step back and before she knew it, her back has hit the wall. It was clear to her at that time that she was cornered.

"Sa-Saito... Achoo! Don't come closer... Hachuu! P-please... I'm your sister, right? Hachuu!"

"Really? Well, it's because you're my sister that I want you to try playing with him. He's really nice you know."

As Saito steps closer to her, Asuna body slowly slides down the wall, cowering down on the floor as if losing any strength to run away. Her body starts to shiver and her sneezing went more intense every second. Simply said, she's in a poor condition.

"Saito... Hachuu! I beg you... Please get him away... Hachuu!"

Saito had never thought that he would see this day. The great, proud Asuna who always used him for archery practice was now down on his feet while begging for his mercy. Saito laughed maniacally as his sister was now powerless against him. All the pranks she had put him through, all the teasing she had done to him, all the annoyance he had bottled up in his chest, all of it was now being repaid in full. This is the revenge Saito had been waiting for his in his entire life. Without a doubt, this was indeed the best day in his life. Well, next to his wedding day of course.

"Sis, say that I'm the greatest person in the world and maybe I won't put Alexander on your lap," Saito said with a mischevious smile.

"Y-you're the... Hachuu! The greatest person in the world, Hachuu!" Asuna obediently complied.

Saito lets out another maniacal laugh as he felt like he just conquered the world. However, that feeling didn't last long as Saito felt a light knock on his head.

"Saito, you shouldn't do that to your sister," said Yuno.

"Ow... sorry. I got carried away..." Saito apologizes before reluctantly stepping away.

As soon as she managed to get her son to stop, Yuno quickly went to her daughter who seems like she was about to die from the intense sneezing. Louise also went in and tried to help Asuna who has her butt glued to the floor.

"Asuna, are you okay? That's why I warned you," said Yuno, before fetching some tissue to her.

Asuna didn't give an answer as she was still sneezing every 10 seconds. Her eyes and nose were red and watery, her breathing shallow and uncontrolled while her face was white as sheet. If one didn't know better, they would have thought that Asuna had caught a cold. Seeing Asuna's condition up close, Louise finally understand how severe her situation is due to the allergy. Louise felt guilty as this was partially her fault as she was the one who brought Alexander in.

"Asuna, has cat allergy?" Louise asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She had it since she was 5. Since then, we didn't allow any cats in the house to avoid rousing her allergy," Yuno explained. "She's also... a little scared of cats as you see earlier."

"Wait, why didn't anyone ever told me about this?" Saito asked as he never knew of her allergy until now.

"Well, we didn't really see any reason to tell you and... Asuna didn't want you to know either," explained Yuno.

Saito was impressed. It seems like Asuna simply wants to keep this weakness of hers as a secret so that he won't use it against her. Based on what happened earlier, she definitely has a solid reason for keeping it from him.

"I'm sorry, sis. It's my fault, I should have known," Louise spoke as she felt responsible for this.

"No... it's okay little sis... Hachuu! Achoo! Achoo! Ugh... you didn't know..." Asuna said between her sneezes.

"So, do you understand now Louise?" Yuno asked, hoping that Louise was able to understand the circumstances.

"Yes... we can't keep Alexander. I know...," Louise replied in a sad tone, but she knows that she couldn't do anything about it. Even if Alexander was locked in the bedroom, his fur would still linger on their body so if they went close to Asuna, she would enter allergy mode again which will be a bad thing.

Louise turns back to Alexander who was still being held by Saito. She loves Alexander a lot, she really do. She didn't want to let him go, but... she has no choice. She has to let go of Alexander for Asuna's sake. However, to know that she would let Alexander back into the street was what pains her the most and unable to do anything about it only makes her feel worse.

"Ha... What's with all the noise so early?"

The family takes a glance to their side as a familiar voice reached their ears. It was Ryuji who had just woken up which was evident by his messy morning hair and the big yawn he lets out.

"Hm? What are you all doing here this morning? Did something happen?" Ryuji asked as he stepped into the living room.

"Ah dear. It's... a long story," said Yuno as she didn't know where to start.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"Eh, is that?" Ryuji turned to Saito, finally noticing the cat in his arm.

"That's... Kuro? Why is he here?"

"Kuro?" the rest of the family asked in unison.

* * *

"Thank you very much, you two. I really appreciate it that you brought him back. My daughter keeps crying since Kuro went missing. She really misses him a lot."

"No, it's okay. It's good that he managed to get home safely," Louise replied.

From what Ryuji said, it turns out that Alexander wasn't a stray cat after all. He actually belongs to another family in their neighborhood which was a family of one of Ryuji's colleague whom he once visits some time ago. From then, he remembered having played with Kuro and managed to identify him by a single glance which leads them to the house to return Kuro.

"Do you two want to come inside? I just finished making breakfast," the woman invited them.

"Nah, it's okay," Saito refused. "We just want to return him."

"Yes. We didn't even touch our own breakfast yet," added Louise.

"Is that so? But... to make you come here this early... It makes me feel a little guilty," the woman said.

"It's okay ma'am, we just want to send him. Oh, and this," Louise passed a plastic bag to the woman. "It's the pet food we bought for Alex- for Kuro. We didn't need it anymore so can you make sure he finished it?"

"Ah, sure... You're too kind. Don't you want to meet him before you go?" asked the woman.

"No, it's okay. We-"

"Meow!"

From the corner of the door, the little black cat walks out. It was Kuro and he wasn't alone as a few other cats were walking along with him. From the way the other cats' looks and the way they seem to act intimate with Alexander, it was clear that they are his family. The one who he was born with.

"Meow..." Alexander walks up to Louise's feet before looking up at her as if trying to say goodbye to her.

"Hey, Kuro," Louise crouched down before petting the cat's head. She knew that it was time to say goodbye.

"Kuro, I think this might be the last time we meet. Be a good boy okay? Don't go jumping around like you please, and make sure to eat your meals."

"Meow..."

"And don't forget about me okay? I... I will miss you..."

Louise held Alexander head as she stared deep into his big eyes. They have only been together for a short time, but Louise couldn't help, but to feel a sense of sadness washing over her. However, she was glad that she was able to meet him even for a little while.

Louise leans in and pecks Kuro forehead before whispering into his ears with a soft voice, "Goodbye, Alexander."

* * *

In the quiet street, only the sounds of footsteps can be heard as Saito and Louise were walking down the empty road. They had just left the house where they had sent Kuro back and since then, Louise didn't say anything. Saito was worried by this of course. They had just been together for a week, but he knows that Louise was fond of the cat so she must have some regrets about it.

"Hey, Louise? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Louise briefly answered.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry, I'm not going to cry or anything. I'm not a kid."

"R-really...?" Saito asked as if not believing her.

"But... if I said that I'm not sad then I would be lying, but it's the right thing to do. Alexander has a family there, he would be happier there than with us. For me, to have him for just a little time is enough."

In a way, Saito was proud of Louise maturity. Well, he always knew that Louise was not a kid, but it was rare to see her acting as a mature woman like this.

"Besides, keeping two pets at the same time was really hard," Louise suddenly added.

"Two... pets?" Saito thought as the idea reached him

Saito took some time to process those two simple words in his mind and when he was done, his face turned into absolute shock as only one thought come to mind.

"There's another one!?" Saito half shouted. He never knew that there was another pet in the house.

"Hmm!" Louise nodded.

Saito was in disbelief as he came to that conclusion. In the entire week, they spend with Alexander, he never saw any other pet on the house. Has Louise been hiding it behind his back all this long?

"What pet is it?" Saito asked before letting out a heavy sigh as he knows that they might get into trouble again.

"It's a dog," Louise quickly replied. "A really big dog."

"A dog?" Saito was confused. If it's a dog, he should have been able to discover it.

"But, it's not a normal dog. It's a special dog. Only one of its kind," said Louise, seemingly proud of the dog.

"Special... how?"

"Hmm... for starters he wore clothes."

"Clothes?" Saito repeated her. "Err... other than that?"

"Well... he's a pervert and an idiot, but he's loyal to me."

'Pervert, idiot and loyal,' not really helpful, Saito thought as he still can't figure out what kind of a dog this is.

"How does he look like?" Saito asked to help him get the image of that dog.

"He's... handsome," Louise said as a blush started to form on her face. "And... cute as well."

"Uh... anything else?" Saito asked as he was getting more confused by the details Louise gave.

"Ah, there's one important thing," Louise exclaimed. "He... he loves me a lot."

Saito tried his best to figure the dog's identity. Wear clothes, a pervert, an idiot, loyal, handsome and love Louise a lot. Putting those little pieces together, Saito starts to form an image of the dog in his mind. It took him some time to figure out who the dog is as the details Louise gave him was too general, but then he realized it. The dog wasn't exactly a dog. Saito grinned sheepishly as he now knows what dog Louise was talking about. There's no other dog around Louise other than that dog.

"So... Louise do you love that dog?" Saito asked, his face slightly red.

"I do. A lot," Louise said with a smile. "But... I think I might have made him angry with me."

"Huh? How so?" Saito asked, confused by what she said.

"Last night, I... I pushed him away. It might have hurt his feelings when I did that," Louise explained.

Saito was surprised. Louise actually realized what she did last night was wrong after all. He thought that she had really forgotten about him.

"I feel really guilty for doing that. I keep thinking it over and over and... I really shouldn't do that to him. He must be angry with me," said Louise, diverting her eyes from Saito.

To see Louise feeling guilty for that, Saito felt touched. Louise really loves him, he shouldn't doubt that.

"Well... if you apologize properly, maybe that dog will forgive you," said Saito.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, that dog loves you a lot didn't he? He should be able to understand."

"I see... then..."

Without any warning, Louise tugs Saito's sleeves before leaning in to plant a soft peck on his cheeks. She later leans to his ear and whispered in a soft, clear tone.

"I'm sorry..."

Louise pulled back in an instant, revealing her red face to Saito as she stood there as if waiting for his answer.

To see Louise acting like this, was just too cute for Saito to handle as his heart was racing. There's no way a dog could say no to their master after all. Saito puts both of his hands under his chin and slightly bow down, like a dog trying to beg, before giving her his answer.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Seeing how he acts, Louise let's out a chuckle as she gave a soft smile before saying "Good boy" as if to approve him. A familiar, a lover, a husband, and a dog. It was all his role as the most important person to Louise and the one she loves the most. And for the first time in his life, Saito actually enjoys being called a dog.


	51. Chapter 51: Nickname

**Hey, readers! Yeah, I'm late once again. I have no excuse to defend myself this time so all I can do is apologize yet again. But if I have to give an excuse, it has to be due to the SEA Games. Yeah... I spent a lot of time watching the games and ended up forgetting to write anything. I'm not actually a sports fan, but I do enjoy watching events like that now and then. So... sorry about that guys. Well, that thing aside, lets just go ahead to the reviews.**

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

 **Glad to know your brother got home safe and sound. Oh, and yes, don't tell anybody about how we got out. I will really appreciate it.**

 **So... yes there will be a sequel which I don't know when since this story itself still has a long way to go. To make it clear how long it is, let me tell you that I plan to make Saito and Louise stay in Japan for a whole year. And this story setting is still in summer. Fall and winter still haven't come yet.**

 **Now let's see the quick questions. Well, I actually watch every genre that anime could offer. Every single one of them, including hentai. Yes, I admit it, I watched hentai and I also play eroge. Don't judge me okay. About what genre I like... I think I like all genre . I don't judge anime based on their genre, instead, I judge it based on the anime itself. For me, it doesn't matter what genre it is, if that anime is good, I will like it. If it's bad I will not like it. Simple as that. But if I really have to choose, my most favorite genre would be slice of life.**

 **For my favorite all time anime, it has to be Lucky Star. I just love Lucky Star a lot. It's funny, it's crazy and I can relate myself to the main character a lot. If someone asks me what Lucky Star is about? The best way to answer it is it was about a bunch of girls talking. Yes, that's what the story is mainly about. And about my recent favorite? It would be Hanayamata. The best way to describe it is, a bunch of girls talking and dancing Yosakoi. If you don't know what Yosakoi is, Google it now.**

 **Re: Creators? I have done some research about it (by research it means I googled it) and it seems pretty nice, but I haven't watched it yet. I don't like to watch anime that hasn't finished airing yet, but I will check it out once it ends. The fate series? Hmm... I have heard about it and slightly watched it on TV once, but I never tried to actually watch it. Well, maybe I will try to watch it if I have the time.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Yes, we are FREE! Haha, sorry about that. Just got a little excited.**

 **So let's see what we have here? OH MY GOD! Neko maid Louise!? Why haven't I think about that? You my friend, are a genius! Hoho... I can already imagine how it will turn out. Ha... Saito, you lucky boy.**

 **Don't worry, I won't lead a lifestyle escapism... Oh, wait. I already did. Seems like I'm already screwed. Oh, well never mind.**

 **Ok... you said you don't want to create a war in the ZNT community. Okay, that's good. But can you please give me a good reason why you decided to do that in my review section? I'm not angry or anything and I respect your opinion, heck I will even give you an applause for daring to speak your opinion out like that. But seriously... why? Why here? Why me?**

 **By the way, I see you have some good points actually. Yes, in progressing their relationship, the rivals involvement actually help to push their progress although it does always lead to what you call as abusive action like Louise whipping Saito and all that. Yes, Saito's relationship with Louise is abusive, but if you think about it, almost every relationship with Tsundere will always start with argument, punching, kicking and wiping. That's what a relationship with a Tsundere is about, but when you dig deeper into the heart of a Tsundere, you will always discover a fragile girl who is actually a sweet person, but tried acting tough to protect herself. That is who Louise actually is and that is what Saito found out about her which is why he fell in love with her. Wow... now I'm the one who's making the rant.**

 **By the way, about Tiffania... well you settle it with Kotano-chan yourself. Not helping you there my friend.**

 **So you're asking what studio I would like to make a remake of ZNT. That's a good question. Personally, I love Madhouse studio. With their amazing colorful animation, it would be great if they made it. However, Deen studio is an excellent choice as well so I think either of these two would be fine with me.**

* * *

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Yes, a sequel! Don't know when, but yes!**

* * *

 **To guest( the MGX one)**

 **First of all, sorry for not replying to your review before. Like you said, I can't exactly make a chapter which only has author's notes in it since the guidelines didn't allow it. So now we're here, let's get to it.**

 **Wow, I just finished that story and you already want a sequel? It seems you really love my work, huh?**

 **Hm... let's see. I got to say that idea of yours is pretty good. I can actually see that happen. Still, truth be told, I'm not sure about putting Oka and Ueno in my story. I actually wanted to focus the story on Akira and Mikoto. But that's my opinion for now. In the future, it might change so don't worry. For now, I want to focus my mind on ZNT. Hope you can understand.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hey, Kotano-chan! Wow, it's been a while. Ahaha... don't worry about being late because like you said, I'm late too just like this time. I'm the one who should apologize here. Anyway, I hope your exam went well.**

 **Glad you like that song of mine. Sorry, it couldn't be better, but as long as it could make you smile it definitely worth it. So you have quite a big party huh? It seems that your family really loves you. Family is a lovely thing, isn't it?**

 **Oh... but you're really cute. And when you got all red like that, your cuteness points just rise by 10 million points. Ah... you're just so cute and I love cuteness.**

 **Sequel? Yup, there will be a sequel and yes it is connected to the question I asked you. So far, your answers fit perfectly with my theories and to show you my gratitude for answering my questions, I will give you some spoilers. First thing first, let me tell you that I have thought of 5 sequels. Yes, 5, I'm not kidding. And all of them are connected.**

 **So... the spoilers. I will only give 3 and I will give it in a question format and its only about the first sequel.**

 **1\. What if there's a reason, very few intelligent weapons exist and it was actually forbidden to make one in the first place?**  
 **2\. What if Sasha, the first Gandalfr has made another intelligent blade before Derflinger, but she had to seal it away due to some reason?**  
 **3\. What if the blade managed to break free from the seal Sasha placed and now seeks revenge against Gandalfr or in other words, Saito?**

 **So... that's all I could give you for now. Be sure to look forward to the sequel.**

 **About the illustration, don't worry, I'm still alive, but man... that was just amazing. Oh, and please tell me when that volume came out, I'm dying to see it.**

 **So... why I always mentioned the shipping? Well... it's because... I... I... Actually I... I... I love... I love... I love to tease you! Ahaha! Got you there! Ahaha! Um... sorry. D-d-d-did that fool you? Sorry, if it offends you or anything.**

 **Moving on, similar to an anime girl? I'm not sure what you mean by that, but what I can say is that you're very passionate about what you like which is something I like to see in a person. So... I guess it's a yes?**

 **Don't sweat about the review thing. It's all forgiven and forgotten.**

 **I guess that's it for our talk. Sorry if it's a little short. I don't want to have the author's notes being too long. I'm sure you can understand that. So see you next time Kotano-chan!**

* * *

 **That's it with the reviews so let's go into another random Louito filled chapter. By the way, this chapter is very short compared to the previous ones.** **Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Nickname**

It was a normal day in the Hiragas household and like any other normal day, Saito and Louise was spending their time watching the TV in the living room. This is how the two usually spend their time at home when they have no plans for a date, either by watching the TV or simply lazing around in their room. And during that particular normal day, a thought came to Louise's mind as she cuddled to Saito on the couch.

"Ne, Saito? Don't you think we should change the way we call each other?"

"Huh?"

Saito turned to Louise with a confused look as he was bewildered by the unexpected suggestion from Louise.

"Why?" Saito asked as he still can't understand why Louise brought the matter up all of a sudden.

"Because... we're married now aren't we? And... M-married couples always have some sort of calling for each other. Like Mom and Dad did," Louise explained.

"Do we have to? What's wrong with the way we call each other?" Saito asked as he felt like it wasn't necessary for them to change the way they call each other.

"Uu... but I don't think we're acting much like a married couple, said Louise.

Saito let out a small sigh as he heard that from Louise. Truth be told, considering everything they had done together, Saito was pretty sure that they are acting more like a married couple that most other couples out there. They sleep while cuddling to each other, they kiss and hug every chance they got, they sometimes bathe together and they also had sex session from time to time. To put it simple, they have done pretty much everything a married couple would have done so he didn't see any reason to change their way of calling each other. However, although that's what he thought, there's no way Saito could say no to Louise. Not when she's asking in that cute like manner.

"Fine, if you really wanted to," Saito agreed.

"Really? You agree?" Louise's eyes lit up with excitement like a child as she received Saito's approval.

"Yes, I agree. I mean, it's a simple matter after all," said Saito before giving her his signature grin. "So... what should we call each other from now?"

As soon as Saito asked that, Louise's face turned into a blank one while her eyes divert away from his. Seeing that reaction, it was clear to Saito that Louise didn't actually have an idea for a new name despite being the one who brought the matter up in the first place. Still unable to come up with anything, Louise glanced straight towards Saito with an awkward smile as if asking him to give her a suggestion instead. Saito having no choice, start to think hard to find a new name for them.

"What if we just use dear like Mom and Dad?" Saito suggested, taking the usual calling his parents used.

"Um... but Saito, with all of us in the same house, wouldn't that be a little confusing?" Louise spoke out her thoughts.

"Confusing? Ah... you're right."

Saito can already imagine what sort of confusion Louise meant. If Yuno called for Ryuji using the word 'dear', Saito might end up answering it by mistake and the same thing could happen the other way around. It was definitely troubling when there are two married couples in the same house using the same way of addressing their partner.

"It seems we can't use that," Saito sighed. He actually thought that they could end the discussion right there, but it seems it won't be that easy.

"Do you have other suggestions? Louise asked hopefully.

"Hm... what about 'honey'?" Saito gave his next suggestion.

"'Honey'?" Louise repeated him.

"Yes, 'honey'," Saito replied.

"Honey... honey..." Louise repeated it over and over before shooking her head showing her disapproval. "It doesn't sound right for us," she said.

"Doesn't sound right? What do you mean? Lots of couples use honey these days," Saito argued.

"It just... Uh... I don't know. I just don't feel that it would be right for us."

"Haa... really. Well, if that's what you say," said Saito. Truth be told, he's not really fond of calling each other honey either especially when they're still teenagers. It's like Louise said. It doesn't sound right for them.

"So... next?" said Louise, awaiting the next suggestion.

"Hey, no fair Louise. You should give some suggestions too," Saito complained.

"Uu... but I don't know any special calling like that," Louise said.

Having been born into the society of nobles, Louise lacks much knowledge of how an intimate couple would act. It was due to the fact that most nobles married out of political purpose, not out of love. So to hear a noble calling their spouses in an intimate calling was very rare. Even Louise's own parents hardly call each other in such a way.

"Oh come on anything would do. I want to know your thoughts too," Saito tried to convince her.

"Oh, fine! Let's see..."

Louise closed her eyes and took some time to think of a way to address a spouse in an intimate manner. She tried, tried and tried again, hoping for even the slightest idea to come to her mind.

"What about 'husband and wife'?" Louise suggested the only thing she could think of.

"Husband and wife?" Saito repeated her. "Hey, that could work."

Calling each other husband and wife might seem quite straightforward and a little plain. However, using it in the proper way and it can easily be turned into an intimate calling. Somehow, Saito feels like this is the one for them.

"Louise, let's try using it," Saito said, wanting to put it practically.

"N-now?" Louise asked, seemingly embarrassed to use it.

"Yes, now. Come on."

"O-okay... umm..."

The two turned to face each other, wanting to put their new calling to the test. With their eyes locked to each other, the two take a deep breath to prepare themselves. They don't know why, but to do something like this makes them feel nervous somehow.

"Wife," Saito began with a sweet, gentle tone as he called the girl in front of him.

"Husband," Louise replied with a similar tone.

"Wife."

"Husband."

"W-wife."

"H-husband."

"W-wife..."

"H-husband..."

With each call, their voice turned sweeter and sweeter as they call each other with the fullest affection. At that moment, a tinge of blush started to creep on the lovers face. They are married and all, but it was still embarrassing for them to point out that they're each other's spouse. Now, to use husband and wife which greatly shows their married status was a little too much for them as they face are turning redder every time they call each other.

"This is... a little awkward," Saito speaks while trying his best to contain his blush and the excitement of calling Louise his wife.

"Hm... I-it is... We can't use this," Louise turns her face away trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

The lovers took a break from their discussion as they tried to steady the beating of their pounding hearts and cast away the blush on their cheeks. They never thought that they would feel these way by a simple calling like that even after everything they have done together. After a moment of calming themselves, they return back to their unfinished discussion with Saito being the one to suggest this time.

"Hm... what else? Uh... Hey, what about. 'Darling...'?" said Saito, emphasizing sweetly on the word darling.

As soon as Saito said that, Louise's face turned to one of displeasure which was followed by a stern, "No."

"Huh, why?" Saito asked as he didn't expect that Louise would quickly reject it without giving it even the slightest thought.

Louise gritted her teeth in annoyance before muttering, "It reminds me of Kirche."

Since they first meet at the academy, Louise and Kirche has constantly been in a bad relationship, mainly due to Kirche's constant mocking towards Louise. After Tabitha's rescue, their relationship has improved a little, but it's still not enough for Louise to use the same way of calling Kirche usually used. To even say the word darling itself has already turned her mood down.

"Ah... sorry," Saito apologize as he realized his mistake. As the person closest to Louise, he knew how bad the two relationship was so he should be more aware of it.

"It's okay. As long as you didn't say that word again."

"Don't worry, I will never say dar-. I mean, that word again," Saito corrected himself

"Good," Louise smile approvingly. "So... Um... Saito, do you have other ones?"

"Hmm... I guess I have a few other."

* * *

Their discussion later continued to find the proper calling for them with Saito being the only one suggesting since Louise no longer had any idea. From the old times classic to the modern generation kind of calling, Saito gave every single way of calling he could think of. Half an hour pass by in the blink of an eye as they were lost in their discussion and in the end after going through all the kind of the names they could think of, they got nothing.

"Louise, I-I'm out of idea...," Saito let out a heavy sigh as his brain has run out of any ideas.

"Uu... it seems, nothing fits us," Louise said, seemingly discouraged by the outcome.

The lovers let out another sigh at the same time feeling a little tired by the long discussion and the fact that they didn't get anything from it only makes them feel more exhausted. Neither of them expected that finding something as simple as this would be so difficult.

"Louise, maybe we should stop now," Saito said as he was all out of ideas.

"I... suppose so," Louise spoke in a low tone, seemingly sad that they didn't find any couple-like names for them.

For others, it might be a small matter, but Louise really wanted to feel closer to Saito as his soul mate and using special calling is one of the ways she managed to find, but in the end, it only ended up pointless. Saito having noticed the sadness behind Louise's voice, quickly wrapped his arms around her, giving the comforting warmth she needs.

"Hey... no need to be so sad. Couple-like names or not, we're still married," Saito tried comforting her.

"I know, but... I want us to act more like one," Louise answered as she rested on Saito's shoulder.

"Haven't we already did that? I mean look at us now. We are definitely acting like a married couple," Saito pointed out as he pulled Louise closer before looking at her straight in the eye. "We're married, Louise. Even if we fight or anything, we're still married. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing can ever change that".

Louise blushes as she heard Saito's honest words to her, deeply touched by his genuine sincerity. She started feeling a little stupid for thinking that they need some sort of special way to address each other as it was obvious that it was entirely unnecessary. They don't need words to express their love. They only need their actions to each other.

"Saito... you're right," Louise exclaimed. "Sorry, let's just forget about this special calling. We don't really need them."

Despite hearing that from her, Saito can tell that Louise was still quite disappointed by the outcome. That's why he already thought of something to cheer her up.

"Hey, if you really want a special calling, I have one more if you like. Only for the occasion."

Before Louise could say anything, Saito leans to her ear before whispering something in the most romantic way he can. When Saito pulled away, Louise's cheeks were red as she forms a shy smile, delighted by Saito's action. She later leans to Saito's ear before whispering the exact words back.

"Mon amour..."


	52. Chapter 52: Exercise

**Hello, readers! Yes, I have returned and with me I brought another chapter into the story and once again, I'm late. So like always, to the reviews.**

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

 **Yeah, making a story that spans over a year is not easy. I'm not gonna lie. It's true that it would be challenging, but that's the plan. So I just need to do or die on this one.**

 **Hentai... As an otaku, that category is a must and to make lemons, you must watch hentai first, you know as... educational reference. And you're right. I never had any experience on sex. I never even date anyone. So basically, I'm a single and virgin guy and I'm okay being single. Oh, and your story with your friend. Reading a doujin in school. That surely takes a lot of courage. However, I can't help but notice that you mentioned she. Covering a girl who's reading a doujin... Wow... that must be awkward.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Well, I guess I can understand what you mean. There's like 7 billion people in the world so obviously there will be billions of different opinions as well, but like you said, lots of people didn't really like it when someone else voiced an opinion if it conflicts with their own opinion. It's hard when everyone thinks that their opinion is the only one that matters and decided to shun everyone else. Even I have faced that kind of situation myself. For me, I'm a very open-minded person so I'm always all ears for other people's opinions so feel free to voice your opinion again if you want. Still, try not to make a war okay? Oh, and I'm still not helping you with Kotano-chan.**

 **And the countries you mentioned, I do live in one of them so you're very close. Very, very close.**

* * *

 **To Cazyphuc,**

 **Do I have enough ideas? Well, I have around 50 to 60 more ideas in stock so yes I think I have enough.**

* * *

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **For the sequel, it will be an adventure with Saito and Louise returning to Halkeginia to face an unexpected foe that had been sealed by Gandalfr.**

* * *

 **To Mr. Moonkenstein,**

 **Well... I can't deny what you said. It is true that the price of gold is not exactly that expensive to the point that the family would turn rich all of a sudden. I only have my lack of knowledge to blame. You have to remember that the chapter was released a year ago when I was still trying to find my way as a writer. Well, I have matured a lot since last year so I understand how silly that gold theory sound. But the damage has already been done so it's hard to fix something like that when I have gotten this far into the story. So I humbly request that you and everyone else can just accept that gold are extremely expensive in this story. It might be much to ask, but I really hope that everyone can accept it.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hello, Kotano-chan! Don't worry, I completely understand your situation. I hope that your exams went well, just a friendly wish from your friendly writer.**

 **Yes, I love my family. They can be a little annoying and quite a bother sometimes, but I can't imagine my life without them. Family is a valuable thing so we need to make sure we value them as much as we can. And of course, I would like to make a family of my own someday when I have found the right girl.**

 **I will slow down a little, but that won't change the fact that you're cute.**

 **Yup, 5 sequels. This is not a joke. The workload will be huge, but I will make it happen somehow. If for anime it will make up 4 seasons, I wonder how much light novel volume would that be. Oh, and I really appreciate it if you will help me out anytime I need some questions answered. However, for now, let's enjoy this fanfic of mine which is still very far from reaching its end.**

 **Thank you for telling me about the Andavari Ring. It doesn't have much an effect on my plans, but it's good to know what actually happened to the ring. As a reward, I will give you a little more spoiler which is related to the Andavari Ring. So we know that the ring has the power to raise people from the dead and puts it under user's control. So what if, the water spirit has the same power, but unlike the ring, the water spirit power is a lot more powerful so she can actually revive people while giving them complete free will. It was as if, they never died. So... do you understand what I intend to do? By the way, that idea is for the third sequel.**

 **Ahaha... Sorry, Kotano-chan. I can't help myself. It's just too fun to tease you that I just couldn't stop. It makes you think twice before teasing me again in the future, huh? Well, don't worry. I will put a stop to it starting today. It's not good to push things too far, right?**

 **Hm... Do I know French? Well, I just know a few phrases and some simple words. Coincidentally, Mon Amour is one of them. I also know a little Russian, Mandarin and tiny bit of Korean. Obviously, I know quite a lot of Japanese words as well thanks from watching all that anime. So yeah, I love to learn new language now and then, but it really took a lot of concentration to actually master one.**

 **Hmm... a cheery anime girl? Yup, they're definitely likable.**

 **Well, I guess that's all I got to say for now so, see you again Kotano-chan!**

* * *

 **Ok, done with the reviews. Now, to the story!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Exercise**

It was 8.00 in the morning and the sun has risen back up the sky of Tokyo, bringing daylight once more to the residents of the city. The chirping of birds and the light ray of the sun has set up the stage for what one would call a perfect morning which would hopefully lead to another amazing day. In the midst of that particular morning, a certain teenager can be seen outside, neatly dressed in a blue track suit as he jogs through the lonely street of the neighborhood.

"Why...? Why do I have to do this?" Saito murmured to himself before letting out a heavy sigh as he reflects on his current situation.

It all happened just a little while ago. Saito was having his usual, relaxing morning consists of waking up next to his lovely wife, taking a morning shower and of course having breakfast at the dining table. Pretty much the usual kind of morning everyone have. However, his normal morning routine suddenly changed when Ryuji decided to went out for jogging that morning and he somehow convinced Saito to join him.

Well, to be precise, Saito was dragged out of the house for a jog against his will as his father claims that men need to exercise regularly. That's how Saito ended up in this situation, jogging together with his father so early in the morning.

"Saito! You're falling behind. Why? The so-called Gandalfr can't keep up with an old man?"

Saito looks up the road to see his father smirking at him as if to tease his slow pace. Ryuji was already far ahead, leaving Saito behind him. Still, despite the teasing from his father, Saito smaintain his slow pace, not even bothered to catch up. Being told to jog so suddenly in the morning, he was totally unmotivated to even actually put some energy into his legs.

"Saito! Go faster! You can do it!"

Hearing the voice cheering for him, Saito looks to his side where his wife was staying with his slow pace even though she can easily pass him at any time.

When Ryuji drags Saito out earlier, Louise for unknown reason, decided that she wants to tag along. Ryuji obviously didn't refuse his daughter-in-law instead he was quite delighted with it claiming that the more people the better. Saito himself had no problem with her following them. Well, except for one thing. Louise was riding a bike.

It took a little more confidence training due to the incident before, but Louise was now capable of riding the bike like any normal person and this time, Saito has made sure he taught her how to brake. So during this morning exercise, Louise decided to take the bike out, following the father and son through the street which is something Saito find extremely unfair. He knows that cycling is considered an exercise, but there's a difference between jogging with your own two feet and riding a bike.

With fatigue running through his body, Saito would do anything to swap places with Louise, but he won't. Letting his wife walking on the street while he casually strolls on the bike? There's no possible way he could do that to her. So he has no choice, but to continue on his feet as Louise cheers him on along the way.

"Ne, Saito. Does dad always jogs like this?" Louise suddenly asked as she maintained her speed with Saito's pace.

"Yeah... Saito weakly replied. He always finds time to exercise whenever he can and we always got forced to join him".

"We?"

"Well, me and Asuna. But... Asuna always got away because of her archery practice. Like today," Saito explained.

This is another part Saito found unfair as Asuna can easily get off the hook by using her archery training as an excuse, claiming that she was exhausted by it or she had to go to the dojo. However, considering the practice Asuna did at the dojo, Saito can't really complaint although it still pissed him off whenever Asuna smirked at him when she got away with that excuse just like what she did this morning.

"Hm... I see. That's why he seems quite fit," said Louise.

"Yup, and it's because of him dragging me out like this that I have amazing stamina. It's certainly helpful when you're married."

Louise stared at Saito, confused with what he meant. Then, her face immediately turned red as she finally understood what Saito was implying. Unable to reply due to embarrassment, Louise looks forward to the road, avoiding eye contact with Saito who was now grinning to himself. Louise couldn't believe how he could still find the time to tease her in this situation. However, as soon as Louise looked straight ahead, she finally realized something.

"Eh? Saito. Where's dad?"

"Huh? He's right... there? Oh..."

Saito looks further up the street and that's when he realized that his father who had taken the lead was nowhere to be found. Both teens spontaneously stopped at their tracks before looking around the street for any trace of Ryuji. It seems that when they were busy talking, Ryuji had proceeded forward, leaving them behind.

"Saito, what should we do?" Louise asked, a little worried about their situation.

Saito didn't answer the question as he started to ponder of the situation in hand. This is a good time as any for him to escape from the morning exercise as he might not get any opportunity as good as this one. If Ryuji asked, he could just say that they lost sight of him and decided to turn back. However, after a few more moments of thinking Saito shook his head as he decided against the idea. He was forced to join, but he knew that his dad has good intentions and it has been a while since Saito went out with him after all. To abandon him just like that... Saito didn't have the heart to do it.

"Don't worry Louise," Saito reassured her. "Dad said we're heading to the park. If we head there, we will meet him."

"Really? That's a relief... Then, we shouldn't keep him waiting," said Louise before began cycling again.

"Wait, Louise!" Saito reflexively grabs the bike, stopping Louise from leaving.

"Kya! Baka! Don't do that! You surprised me," Louise scolded him as she almost lost her control due to surprise.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad," Saito apologized. "But, Louise, let me ride with you."

Saito decided that he won't run away, but that doesn't mean he will jog all the way to the park. With a bike just right next to him and his father not around to check him, he can cheat his way around this jogging session.

"Come on Louise, let me ride with you," Saito repeated before forcing his way to the bike's back seat.

"W-wait, Saito! I don't know how to ride with two people!" Louise exclaimed as she was losing her balance when Saito sat behind her.

"Then let me be on the front. When we got near to the park, I left the bike back to you," Saito told her. By doing it that way, Saito can pretend that he had been on his feet all along.

"B-but..." Louise glanced at Saito, reluctant to become an accomplice.

"No buts Louise. Hurry, before dad-"

"Before I... what?" a voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

Hearing that voice and feeling a pat on his shoulder, Saito was stunned at his feet. He swallowed hard before slowly turning his head around and that's when he saw the figure leaning against the wall.

"D-dad... since when did you?" Saito nervously asked, slowly releasing the bike.

"Well, I thought I take a little break. Didn't expect that you two not seeing me here though."

"R-really...? Y-you're quite good at hiding, dad. Ahaha..." Saito forms an awkward smile trying to act like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh, but I do expect that you will do something like this Saito," Ryuji pointed out which makes Saito gulped hard. "Still, to be honest, I thought you would escape the first chance you got."

"Haha... W-what are you talking about dad? I-I won't do something like that..." Saito denied although, it was true.

"Really Saito?" Ryuji looks at him with a sly smile. "Then you have no problems to jog all the way to the park, right?"

"Nope! Not at all!" said Saito in a confident tone, although deep down he was literally screaming out of despair.

"Good," Ryuji replied approvingly before turning to Louise. "Now, Louise. You know where the park is right? You can go on ahead. We will catch up to you soon."

"Eh? Is it okay...?" Louise asked.

"Sure it does. We will meet you after we done 10 laps around the park. It might take us a while so, try not to wander off till we got there."

"T-t-ten laps!? What? Why? I will die!" Saito tried to protest, but his attempt was futile as both Ryuji and Louise ignored him.

"Then... I will wait there. Er... Saito?" Louise cast a cheery smile to her husband, hoping that it would give him some motivation. "Good luck."

With that, Louise starts to cycle away from them, heading to the park ahead of them. Louise slightly turned to look at her husband who seems like he was just about to drop down to his knees in despair. Feeling sorry for him, Louise muttered a soft "Sorry" before riding away from view, leaving the father and son alone on the street.

"You know Saito? If I were you, I will just escape earlier," said Ryuji as if to tease him.

"I know. I already regret staying," Saito replied with a heavy sigh, reflecting on his fate.

* * *

Having lost any chance to flee from his father, Saito had no choice, but to jog all the way to the local park which was continued by 3 laps around the park. It turns out that Ryuji was actually joking about the 10 laps which were a relief to Saito. It was just like his dad to make a joke like that, but Saito would really appreciate it if he didn't make terrifying jokes like that especially when he sounded serious with that joke.

With their morning jogging session reached its end, the duo went for the search of the girl who had supposedly arrive before them. It didn't take long for them to spot her on a bench nearby and the first thing Saito did was to rush towards Louise and placed himself on the bench, getting his well-deserved rest.

"Tired?" Louise asked while letting out a chuckle, finding his state a little funny.

"Yeah... Thanks for abandoning me like that," Saito replied.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to do that..." Louise said in an apologetic tone, feeling guilty for leaving him earlier.

"Ha... It's okay. At least it's over-"

"Saito, catch!"

"Huh? Whoa!?"

With his quick reflex, Saito raised his arm and caught the ball that was heading straight towards him. Having caught the ball and taking a closer look at it Saito realized that it was actually a baseball. He looks up and there was his father, grinning at him with his hand equipped with a baseball glove.

"Saito let's play catch," Ryuji said, as he threw another glove to Saito.

"Wait-wait. Where do you get these?" Saito asked, seemingly confused.

"Ah, I just brought it with me. You know, so that we can play catch ball. Been a while since we did that didn't we?"

"No, dad. That's not what I'm asking. I mean, where did you take it out from?"

That is what Saito was confused about. He was completely sure that Ryuji wasn't carrying anything throughout their jogging session. So, how in the world did Ryuji got a pair of gloves and a baseball from?

"No need to sweat the small details, Ryuji brushed the question off. Come, show me if your throws got any better."

Mysteriously pulling out some baseball equipment out of nowhere is not a small, unnecessary details. However, Saito didn't bother himself with it as there was another pressing issue.

"Wait, do I really have to play? Saito asked with replied by a nod from his father. It seems his torture was far from over."

* * *

Despite his reluctance to join, Saito ended up playing catch with his father anyway. Ryuji had taken the trouble to bring the equipment and all so Saito figured he should play with his father a little. Louise on the other hand, decided to stay at the bench, only becoming a spectator.

When the little game starts, they begin with simple, weak throws as they passed the ball between them. It was a totally normal father and son playing catch scene that you can always see happen in the park, but after a few minutes of playing, the game takes a different turn.

It began when Ryuji claimed that it was boring to play at such a slow pace before pulling off a strong throw towards Saito which was faster than any regular throw. Still, thanks again to his reflex, Saito was able to catch it, just before it went pass his left. Feeling like his father was challenging him, Saito competitive side instantly awakened, making him going serious on the game. As a form of retaliation, Saito make use of his Gandalfr power creating a strong throw which Ryuji was also able to catch without any difficulty.

The two men stared into each other's eyes with a smug grin and that's when the innocent game of catch turns into a full-scale battle with both sides pulling of strong and tricky throws to make sure their opponents can't catch it. That added with all the jumping and sliding on the ground to catch the ball makes the whole thing looks like a professional baseball game in play. Even Louise was amazed by the display, but at the same time she couldn't help but think how childish these two men are.

"Like father like son," Louise muttered as she cheered on the game.

* * *

"Die... I'm going to die..."

After the game ended in a draw, Saito plopped down on the bench, completely out of energy. An intense catching match after a long jog, Saito was terribly exhausted to the point that he felt like his soul was about to fly out of his body.

"Saito... Are you okay?" Louise asked, worried about his condition.

"Y-yeah..." He weakly replied. "Just need a... little rest."

"Hm... You certainly got faster and stronger. I guess that's Gandalfr power huh? Pretty amazing, but Saito. Your movements are too big, and you keep overusing your strength. Landing a strong hit is important, but you need to think about the next move as well. If you keep wasting your energy on every single throw, you will tire yourself out. And during the jog, your pacing are all over the place. You need to-"

"D-dad... can you keep the lecture for another time?" Saito interrupts as he wasn't in the condition to hear a lecture. This kind of lecture was also something that Ryuji always did whenever they went out to jog. His pacing, his form, his speed, Ryuji always pointed out everything Saito did wrong in the exercise. In a way, it kinda reminds Saito of his gym teacher which is not exactly a good thing.

"Ahaha... Sorry, my bad," Ryuji apologize as he scratched his chin, before pulling out some cash from his wallet. "Here, go buy some drinks. You can buy anything you want, but get me mineral water."

"Se-seriously?" Saito looks at his father in disbelief. He can't believe that his father would tell him to fetch some drinks when he was still trying to gather his breath.

"Yup, I'm dead serious Saito," Ryuji replied without even the slightest change in his expression.

Being sent on an errand as soon as he just finished the exercise which he was forced to join, Saito definitely has a lot of protests to let out. Despite that, he decided to just accept his fate as arguing about it will just tire him more than he already is. With a heavy sigh, Saito stood up and stretch up his legs before taking the money off his father's hand.

"Saito, I want apple juice," Louise innocently requested.

"Yes, my master. I will get it," Saito tiredly replied before heading off to find any nearby vending machine while keeping all the protest he had in his mind.

As Saito left from view, Louise sat still at the bench waiting for his return. As she waited there for Saito, realization finally hit her. Since Saito had left, that means the only here are her and Ryuji. Nervousness suddenly filled her heart as silence surrounded the two creating an awkward situation between them.

With all the time she had spent in Japan living with Saito's family, Louise had grown quite close with her new mother and sister to the point that she can casually talk about anything with them, like a true family. However, with Ryuji, it was the opposite. Even though they are family now, there's still some kind of barrier between them. She didn't know why, but being alone with Ryuji always makes her feel awkward. That's why she always try to avoid being alone with Ryuji, but it seems like this time, she had accidentally let herself into it.

Louise took a glance at Ryuji who was now resting his back on the seat with his eyes staring out into the horizon. She tried to find something to say to break the silence between them, but was unable to find one. It was easier when Saito was around since he always backs her up with his usual cheery attitude, but now with Ryuji himself being silent, she can't find anything to be said. Unable to say anything, all Louise could do was to stare at her father-in-law who doesn't seem to notice her staring as he still remains quiet.

While staring at him, Louise starts to unconsciously observe all of Ryuji's feature. His hairstyle was quite similar to Saito, but it was shorter and a lot neater. His eyes were of the color of amber and beneath it, Louise can sense a strong devotion. From his body, Louise can tell that Ryuji had done plenty of exercises before as it was evident through his fit and quite muscular body.

Louise continued eyeing her father in law eyeing in his charming feature. He looks mature, strong, charming and undeniably handsome. As she looked at him thought creep into her head.

'Will Saito grew to be as handsome as dad?'

Louise can't help, but to lost herself in that thought. The image of Saito growing a lot more handsome than he is now, brought a stir to her heart that she couldn't help, but to wish that it would be true. If that really happened, she might fell in love with Saito thousands of time deeper than she already is. Louise was so lost in that thought of hers that she failed to notice that her father-in-law was now looking back at her.

"You know Louise?" Ryuji suddenly spoke, awakening Louise from her thoughts. "It's a little... hard to admit this, but... Ahem! I'm sure one day, Saito will be a lot more handsome than I am."

As soon as she heard that, Louise's face immediately turned bright red while her body reflexively jumped further away from Ryuji as she starts turning all flustered.

"N-n-No! I'm not thinking anything like that!" She quickly denies.

"Oh, really? Weren't you staring at me while thinking whether Saito will be as handsome as me?" Ryuji teasingly replied.

Louise's blush grew more intense making her face a lot redder than it was before. It was clear that Ryuji had noticed her staring at him since the beginning and to be found doing that was extremely embarrassing for Louise. Unable to deny it anymore, Louise can only stare down to the ground with steam coming out of head due to the hotness of her face. She was greatly embarrassed to even look at her father-in-law right now.

Ryuji can't help, but to let out a small laugh due to Louise's cute reaction. He had actually noticed her staring at him from the start. At first, he thought he should just ignore it, but Ryuji's teaser side got the better of him and so far it's pretty worth it. However, he wasn't finished yet.

"Hm... I wonder. What would Saito say if he found out about this?" Ryuji spoke out loud. "It might make him jealous if he knew that his wife was comparing me with him."

"D-dad! D-don't tell Saito about this! Please!" Louise begged with her face still red.

"Which part? The part where you think I'm handsome or the part where you think Saito will be more handsome than me?"

"Both of them!" Louise half shouted. In her view, both were bad in its own ways. The first is because it might make Saito jealous and the later is because Saito will use it to tease her all day long. Simply said, she couldn't let either of it happen.

"Ah... really? Then I will just tell Saito everything~," Ryuji playfully said. "I wonder how he will react? That will be interesting."

With Ryuji acting like he was really going to do it while saying it in such a playful tone, Louise was losing it.

"D-dad! Y-you're mean!"

As Louise shout out of embarrassment and anger, she launched a barrage of light blows to her father-in-law who easily blocks each of her attacks. Being so desperate to cover herself, Louise can't even think rationally of what she's actually doing. She speeded up her attacks and it finally reached Ryuji.

"Ow! Ow! Louise, I'm joking. I'm joking!"

"Take that, that, that! I told you to- Ack?"

Louise froze as she finally realized what she's actually doing. Whenever Saito teased her, she always responds by attacking or scolding him which didn't actually help in the first place. It's just her usual way of responding to his teasing. Now, out of habit, she had just used the same kind of response to her own father-in-law. She quickly retract her arms before jumping away, worry can literally be seen on her face.

In this situation, she only has Saito to blame for teasing her so much. She can't believe she just acted in such a rude fashion to her father. Family or not, it was simply a rude thing to do. She was scared if Ryuji's opinion of her turned into a bad one, but the fear was erased when she heard Ryuji laughing to himself.

"Ahaha! You're pretty strong Louise. And here I thought you're just a delicate girl."

Louise can only stared blankly at Ryuji as she was caught by surprise with his carefree nature. It doesn't seem like he even mind that she was hitting his shoulder earlier. For some reason, this felt familiar somehow and that's when she realized where Saito inherited his teasing tendency from.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry. Can't help myself from teasing you. Don't worry. I won't tell Saito anything."

"Y-you won't? Promise me you won't," said Louise.

"Yes, yes. Trust me. I'm not going to lie to my daughter," Ryuji gave her the best grin he has to convince Louise. It seems like the trademark grin was also something Saito inherited from his father.

As Ryuji still keeps his grin he turned away from Louise before looking back at the bright sky above him. He took one deep breath, inhaling the refreshing morning air before letting out a heavy sigh.

"You know Louise? I never properly thanked you," he suddenly said.

"Thank me? For what?" Louise asked.

Ryuji turned to Louise, flashing a smile before saying, "For bringing Saito back to us."

As she heard that, a pang of guilt suddenly strikes Louise's heart. It has been months since she brought Saito back and the whole family had already forgiven her, but Louise can't help, but to feel guilty every time that event was mentioned. Now to hear Ryuji thanking her, the person who had stolen Saito from them for 2 years, the pain of guilt was unbearable.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Louise immediately apologize.

Ryuji looks at Louise, a little confused by her sudden apology, but later realized the situation. It wasn't his attention to bring the matter up and obviously he's not blaming Louise for it, but it seems that it had opened some old wounds.

"It's not your fault Louise," Ryuji reassured her.

"But... I'm-I'm the one who takes Saito away. It's because of me... Saito had to leave all of you. It's my-"

Before Louise could finish her sentence, she felt a light touch on her head. She looks up and found that Ryuji was patting her head, gently rubbing her head as if she was a little animal who enjoys being pet in the head.

"I'm-Im not a child!" Louise exclaimed as she felt like she was treated like a little girl.

"You're not," Ryuji answered. "But you're my cute little daughter so I think I have the right to pat my daughter to comfort her."

Louise was unable to say anything in response to that so she held her head down with a light blush, letting Ryuji pet her head. Louise wasn't fond of being treated like a child, but she couldn't deny that being petted like this actually feels quite nice. Ryuji's touch was filled with love and gentleness much like a touch of a father which helps to calm her down.

"Louise, please don't blame yourself. We are family now, and in our family, we don't blame each other. So please, don't say that you're the one at fault. It's not your fault and it will never be."

Ryuji flashed another one of his grin as a sign of reassurance. Louise was no doubt touched, not just by her father-in-law, but also the kindness of her new family. When she first went to Japan, she was very worried about meeting her in-laws, fearing they might not bless the marriage due to Louise's action. However, it seems she was worrying about nothing. Saito's family are nice people, maybe a little too nice, but nonetheless she was thankful for being accepted into the family.

"Oh, but Louise. There is one thing you're guilty of," Ryuji suddenly pointed out, breaking the mood.

"W-what? What is it?" Louise worriedly asked.

Ryuji slyly smiled then said in a playful tone, "You're guilty for stealing Saito's heart."

"D-dad!" Redness was seen on Louise's face once more as Ryuji just teased her again.

"Haha... Sorry, but it's true though. And in our family, there's a certain punishment for that."

"P-punishment? What kind?"

"Simple," said Ryuji before smiling at Louise, but unlike the previous smile, there's a little sense of seriousness on Ryuji's current smile. "Make sure that whatever happens, you will never leave Saito's side. Take care of him and love him with all your heart. That is your lifetime punishment for taking his heart. Can you do it Louise?"

Louise lightly blushed as she heard all of that, but she didn't even need any time to think of her answer.

"I will. I will be the best wife for Saito. I promise," Louise answered without even a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Good," Ryuji smiled approvingly. "That's my daughter."

* * *

After some time, Saito finally returned to the bench. When Saito arrived, Louise was still talking with Ryuji. He didn't pay it any intention and start passing the drinks before lumping himself into the bench. He was dying for his much-needed rest, but as soon as they finished their drinks, Ryuji pulled him back up saying that it was time to jog home, much to Saito's displeasure. It seems like his torture for the day hasn't ended yet as he was forced to comply.

From afar, Louise giggled to herself as she watched Saito wobbling like a zombie before riding back on the bike she parked near the bench. She then looks back at Ryuji who was still energetic as a horse as he tried to squeeze out as much energy he can from Saito.

Today, Louise might not have gained much exercise as she had only been riding the bike. However, she gains something more precious as she has now grown closer to her new father. She can feel that the awkwardness that she had with Ryuji since before, had now vanished into thin air. Maybe it's because of his cherry attitude or perhaps it's because of how similar he is to Saito, Louise didn't know the answer. But one thing she knows is that Ryuji and her is now a family.

With that in mind, Louise rides out, following the father and son as she cheered on her beloved husband who has taken her into the wonderful family that she now loves and care about.

* * *

 _ **Okay, readers. This is a weird request, but can any of you give me some suggestions for the title of this chapter? It's just... I don't think 'Exercise' is the best title for this chapter, but I don't have any idea. So... please, help me out. Thank you in advance.**_


	53. Chapter 53: Movie Night

**Hey readers! Yay... I'm late... again. Sorry guys, but there's a good reason for it. Thing is... I got a serious problem. Since the past 2 weeks, I was unable to access like I normally do. At first, I thought it was down for maintenance or something, but I realize that it was taking far too long. So I started asking my friends to access as well and it seems they all got the same problem. Till this day, the problem still persists. So what actually happened? I didn't have a definite answer, but if I have to make a guess, I think my country has blocked the site. Yeah... that always happen which means... I'm screwed.**

 **Ah, wait, wait, guys. All hope is not lost yet. If it does, how in the world I managed to post this chapter? So how do I get here? Well, I know some tricks that I learned from the net so I was able to run a bypass to get through. Unfortunately, the bypass only last around half an hour at most before I got kicked out and have to run another bypass again. So my time is very limited.**

 **Oh, and here's some bad news. Since I can't access the site as often as I used to, the progress of my fanfic might went slower as you can see with this chapter. Can't really help it. I don't want to test my luck by doing a bypass so often, so... I'm sorry guys. But, hey, don't worry. I will figure something out. ZERO PEACE won't go down that easily.**

 **So... since that's done, let's go to the reviews.**

* * *

 **To Just KSK,**

 **Yes, I do remember that Saito is a Lord. It was indeed under my planning to make Saito managed his own lands and remember, he's from another world. So I was thinking that maybe Saito would bring some innovation from Japan to restore the glory of Des Orneilles. He could bring things like... revolutionary farming method or perhaps new crops. It's also nice to see how Saito handles his subject and tried to act as a noble who's close to the people. We might also see Saito hiring more maids and butlers to handle his mansion and perhaps Saito will also have his own army or maybe bodyguards. I mean, all nobles have those, right?**

 **And of course, Louise's family. A meeting between Saito's commoner family with the noble Valliere family. I'm sure that's what everyone was waiting for. Well, even I wanted to know what might happen if the in-laws met, but one thing for sure, Louito will definitely face a hard time to manage them.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **About the title thing... let's just forget it. Wait, don't get me wrong, I like your idea. Heart to heart does sound nice, but I don't think it fits well enough with the chapter. Sorry. No hard feelings Kay?**

 **Next, which country I live in. Well, your guess ended up 50-50, but I think I just tell you the answer. There's no reason for me to hide it anyway. I'm from Malaysia. Yup, born, raised and still living in Malaysia.**

 **I have no comment on what you talked with Kotano-chan. That's between you two so I don't want to interfere with that. However, I have to say that I also like girls who can kick-ass. But for me, they didn't have to be like over-powered or anything. I just want them to at least be able to put up a fight to defend themselves.**

 **Okay, about his stamina when fighting the army of 70000, you need to remember that Saito was fighting using Gandalfr power at that time. So obviously there will be a huge difference between that and his actual stamina. As you can see Saito's stamina was only amazing when he's in bed.**

 **Yup, the last two chapters including this one is really short. Yeah... I know that. Well... I can't really defend myself on that one. All I can say is that I will try to make it longer next time. Emphasize on the try.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Heyyyy! Kotano-chan. Yeah, I-I know. I'm late and I'm extremely sorry about that, but I want you to know that I really miss this conversation. A lot. Hope you can forgive this humble writer.**

 **So, let's begin this conversation shall we?**

 **So a good wife and a good family huh? Well, I guess I have to wish the same. Ahem! Oh, God that rules the sky and the earth, grant my dear Kotano-chan the husband of her dreams and children as cute as her and please bring joy into every single day of her life.**

 **Wow, 15-20 volumes? That's a lot of volumes. Well, got to work even harder then and of course, I'm grateful that I can rely on your help. So yes, I do have around 50 chapters for this story, maybe more than that. And for the sequel, I can't really say how long it would be since I haven't even begun writing it. But if I have to make an estimation, I think it might exceed 100 chapters, but I still can't really say for sure. Let's just... wait for it, Kay? For now, let's see how long will this story be.**

 **So if I tease you again, you won't back down? You know what, I love a good challenge and like you, didn't have any reason to lose either. However, for the time being, let's put that matter to a rest, okay? But, know this, I'm always ready for a war of teasing.**

 **Hmm... it seems you also know quite a few different languages yourself. Learning French since you were young, I'm impressed. Really impressed. Oh, and you mentioned that your country has 22 languages. Hm... I have thought this for a while, but by any chance, are you from India? I mean, you said you live in South Asia and based on my research, in that region only India has 22 official languages (correct me if I'm wrong). Plus, India is a country with a high fluency in English so that explains why your English are so good to the point that I keep wanting to read more. Anyway, that's just a guess though, and I'm not forcing you to tell me whether I'm right or wrong. No matter where you live, you're still my good, cute friend, Kotano-chan. Nothing can ever change that.**

 **So... I guess that's all. Sorry if there's something I forgot to mention. I'm also sorry for making you wait too long for this, but don't worry, this story won't be abandoned. Even if it's hard, I will make sure I will finish the job.**

 **Well, then goodbye Kotano-chan! See you again in an unspecified time. Bye!**

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

 **Yay, a chapter that is not ridiculously late and what follows after that? A chapter that's ridiculously late. Yeah... sorry for ruining your expectations. Oh, and thanks for being concerned about me. Anyway, let's move on.**

 **Body blocking a girl who's reading a porn? Yup, extremely awkward. I can't even imagine how awkward it must have been for you. Well, at least you didn't get caught or it would have been more awkward than it already is.**

 **I do actually have stumbled a number of such future fics. So you want me to try making one? Well, the idea you gave are pretty decent, but sorry to say this, but I'm not exactly a fan of future fics. There's a number of reasons for that, but the main reason is because it won't be ZNT anymore. Yes, I know the story will about the descendants, but that means Saito and Louise won't bein the story and according to your idea, the rest of the cast of ZNT won't be there as well because... Well, they all have died of old age. Maybe Tiffa will still be around since she's an elf and as we all know elf have a long lifespan, but she's half-elf so there's still no guarantee about that.**

 **So I'm sorry about that, but I won't make such future fics. I'm terribly sorry. But, you know? Why don't you try making it yourself? I'm sure you can do a great job on it.**

 **Moving on, glad someone noticed that Ryuji and Louise hardly interact. Well, of course they did behind the scenes, but in my writing, they don't interact much compared to the rest of the family members. That's the main reason I made this chapter. I want to make sure that Louise grew very close to each of her family members, not just to Saito.**

* * *

 **To MGX guest,**

 **So, a prank chapter? I do have a plan to make such chapter with Saito being the mastermind and Louise acting as a reluctant accomplice. Still thinking what kind of prank I would do, but I still haven't found any good one. Super glue and stink bomb are pretty classic, but I don't think that would work. Asuna was** **a master of pranks so I'm sure she can see through that tactics pretty easily. So I need to find something original, something that only someone like Saito could think of. So, feel free to give me any idea for a prank because I'm still not sure what to make Saito do.**

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Ahaha... thanks for pointing those out. It's easy to miss these mistakes. I did some proofreading myself, but of course, I'm not perfect. That's why I used a certain program to find those mistakes for me, but it tends to auto-correct and the corrections it makes sometimes ended up wrong in context like the 'feel' part. Well, I will try harder to reduce the mistakes in future chapters.**

* * *

 **Okay... I guess that's all so without further delay, let's go to the story.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 53: Movie Night**

"Popcorn... check. Soft drinks... check. Comfy pillows... check. Blanket..." Saito murmured to himself as he arranged the said items in the living room.

"Saito, I brought the blanket," Louise said as she came downstairs with a blanket which she had taken from their room.

"Blanket, check," Saito took the blanket before placing it on the couch. He later placed his hands on his waist then exclaimed, "Everything is ready."

Saito smiled proudly as he gazes at the couch and the coffee table where they had properly set up everything they need for their special movie night. They have actually watched a movie together quite a few times already when they went out for their dates, but this time was different. Instead of going to the cinema, tonight they will be having their movie night inside the comforts of the living room. It might sound normal for most people, but the couple can't help but be a little excited by it as watching it at home grants them a lot more privacy.

"Ne, Saito? Is it really okay? Won't mom and dad be bothered by us?" Louise asked as it was pretty late and the last thing she wanted was to wake her parents up at this hour.

"Don't worry," Saito reassured her. "Didn't they say earlier that it's fine?"

"I know, but I still feel like we might bother them."

"Like I said don't worry. It's not like this is the first time I watched a movie here."

In the past, before he was summoned to Halkeginia, Saito often have a movie night in the living room especially on weekends where he doesn't have to go to school in the morning. Sometimes he would have it with his sister, sometimes with his parents, but most of the time he would watch it on his own. As far as he remembered, his parents never complained about it except that one time when Yuno reprimand him for doing a movie marathon till morning. But so far, his parents were pretty much okay with it.

"Really? Hm... but we still should keep the noise down," said Louise.

"I know, no need to tell me that," Saito replied. "Come on, take a seat. I will pick the movie."

Guiding his wife to the couch, Saito later went towards the TV. Then, he kneels down to open up the TV shelf revealing rows after rows of DVDs that was kept inside. Saito's family was quite a movie fan, so they always buy new DVDs from time to time. With different kind of genres and titles to choose from, anyone would definitely have a hard time to choose a movie in the Hiraga's collection. However, for Saito, this wasn't a problem since he already knows what he's going to watch tonight.

"Now, where is it?"

Saito closely stared at the title of the DVDs one at a time as if looking for something specific. Yuno always makes sure that the DVDs was neatly arranged, but it was still difficult for Saito to find the DVD he was looking for especially when there's a lot more movies in the shelf than he remembered. It seems like his disappearance for two years hasn't affected the family's love towards movies.

"Saito, what movie are we going to watch?"

Saito jolted out of surprise as Louise suddenly peeks over his shoulder to see the DVDs inside the shelf. He was so busy looking for the DVD that he didn't notice that she was standing next to him. He quickly recovered from the shock, then shut the shelf door close, hiding the DVDs from her view

"Louise, go back. I can't show you," said Saito while keeping his hands on the shelf.

"W-what? Why not? I want to know too." Louise asked, confused by Saito's reaction.

"I just want to make it a surprise."

"Surprise? What is there to..." Louise left the sentence in the air as a thought got to her. She narrowed her eyes down, staring at Saito while keeping her distance.

"W-what?" Saito asked, feeling uncomfortable with the look Louise gave him.

"A-Asuna was right..." Louise muttered with a low voice while her cheeks starting to turn red. "Y-you're going to show me... weird movies..."

"Woah, woah, wait a minute!" Saito held his hands up in defense. "What did Asuna tell you? What weird movies?"

"S-she said, you might show me... p-p-por- S-Saito! You pervert!" Louise yelled at him, accusing him as a pervert.

"S-seriously..." Saito facepalmed himself as he angrily gritted his teeth. At this moment, he felt like he's going to go upstairs and drag his sister down the stairs before throwing her out to the street out of anger. However, he decided against it as he knew that if he did it, it might ended up the other way around. Now, he should focus to destroy this accusation against him.

"Look, Louise. I'm not going to show you something like that. We don't even have those here," Saito tried to defend himself.

In this case, Saito was telling the truth. There's no possible way that they would be any movies of that kind being stored inside the house. Even if there is, Yuno would have long found it and burn it into ashes while Ryuji and Saito would both be given a very long lecture as only the two of them could get their hands on such a movie. Saito didn't know about his dad, but in his case, he might have read a few porn magazine before, but not once had he watched a porn movie.

"Really?" Louise eyed Saito with suspicion. "Then why didn't you want to show me the DVD?"

"Like I said, I want to make it a surprise. I just want you to be happy. Please... trust me," Saito begged.

Louise doesn't seem convinced by Saito's argument, but after a moment of staring cautiously at him, she later let out a sigh before muttering. "Fine, I trust you."

Saying that, Louise returned to her seat on the couch, allowing Saito to pick the DVD without any disturbance. Saito was a pervert and he always tricked her, but deep down she at least knew that he won't do something like that to her.

Saito let out a sigh of relief as he managed to avoid a crisis which would definitely ruin the night. As the matter has been solved, he returned his attention to the DVD collection. It took him a few more minutes browsing through the collection, but he finally managed to find the DVD he was looking for. Without wasting any time, he put the DVD into the DVD player, booting it up to begin the movie.

"DVD... check. One last thing."

Saito stood up, but instead of heading to the couch where Louise was waiting for him, he went to the back where the light switch is. He then switched off the lights, causing the room to be filled with darkness leaving only the faint light from the street lamp outside and the blue TV screen as a light source.

"Saito, why do you turn off the lights?" Louise asked. A little uncomfortable with the sudden darkness.

"Well, we're going to watch a movie, aren't we? Best to set up the mood right," Saito answered.

"Ah... I see... You're right," Louise quickly agrees. The inside of a cinema was always dark so she can understand his reasoning.

Satisfied with Saito's explanation, Louise turned her attention back towards the TV screen, eagerly waiting for the movie to be played. Little did she know, that behind her, Saito was smiling mischievously. The type of smile that tells that something sinister was being planned.

"Hehehe... Tonight's going to be fun," Saito let's out a tiny evil laugh as his plan was proceeding well.

It's true that Saito wasn't even planning to show Louise a porn movie like what Asuna told her, but that doesn't mean the movie they're going to watch was a totally normal one. If it does, why would he be so secretive about the movie's title? Thing is, the movie that Saito just put into the DVD player was actually one of the best and terrifying movie that had ever been made in the world. A movie filled with jump scares and terror lurking in every corner. A movie full of suspense that could make one's heart beats wildly. And a movie that could make people scream to the top of their lungs and cried out of pure fear. Simply said, the movie they're going to watch was a horror movie.

It has always been Saito's dream to watch a horror movie late at night with a girl and now since he's married, who else would it be to fulfill his dream, but his own wife who was easily tricked into this. A night filled with a girl's scream and being tightly clutched for a sense of security, plus a teary-eyed girl who begs for him to stop. It sounds sadistic, but Saito really wants to see that happen to him.

Actually, he had tried watching a horror movie with his sister before, but not because he wants to fulfill his dream. Instead, he did it to crush Asuna's tough big sister image and hopefully to serve as a payback for everything she did to him. Sadly, it didn't work. Whenever the movie shows a terrifying scene like a ghost appearing out of nowhere or a bloody death of a character, Asuna would just laugh it off, saying how silly that scene was as if she was watching a regular comedy show. Sometimes, Saito thinks that his sister was many times scarier than any horror movie ever made.

However, with Louise, Saito was certain that he will get what he want. So far, he never saw Louise showing fear towards supernatural stuff possibly because she was born in a magical world so things like spirits or ghost might be a common thing to her. However, she had never seen the type of horror that can be brought to life by the film industry these days which can even rival any real life horrors. Just thinking about what might happen already makes Saito form a perverted smile as a very terrified Louise equals to tons and tons of cuddling.

Making his way to the couch, Saito makes sure that he control his expression, hiding his excitement to ensure that Louise didn't suspect anything. She was pretty observant so Saito was quite worried if she managed to figure out his plan which will definitely ruin everything. Luckily, Louise doesn't even seem to suspect anything instead, excitement was pretty much written on her face like a small child waiting for her favorite show.

Seeing Louise's naivety, Saito felt guilty to do this to her, but of course, it's not enough to make him abandon his plan. He casually placed his arm around her back, pulling Louise close before pulling up the blanket to cover their body as they prepare to begin their movie night and Saito's secret evil plan.

"Ready?" Saito asked.

"Hm," Louise lightly nodded before resting her head on Saito's shoulder.

With a press of the play button, the movie night officially as the movie was played on the TV. It was only starting, but Saito already knows that it would be a great night.

* * *

For the first few minutes, the movie starts pretty slow and normal with a family moving into a new house then talks about mundane stuff. Louise who was still oblivious to the movie's true nature, paid close attention to the screen, indulging herself into the movie. Occasionally, she would reach for the bowl of popcorn in Saito's hands without diverting her eyes from the TV even for a second. So far, she thinks it was a pretty decent movie despite not knowing what it was about. Then... everything changed.

As the movie continues, Louise finally noticed that something was wrong. With eerie music in the background followed by the title of the movie finally appearing on the screen in the colour of red as if it was written in blood plus the sudden disappearance of the entire family at the end of the intro, anybody would suspect something.

"Saito... W-what movie is this?" Louise nervously asked as she felt her heart beating faster as if to alert her of the danger ahead.

"Oh... Just some old movie. It's pretty popular though," Saito casually answered.

Louise was entirely unconvinced. She definitely know that this wasn't just a regular movie. Still, she tried her best to shake off the uneasiness in her chest and continued watching in silence. Perhaps, she was just imagining things due to the darkness. If only she knew.

* * *

"Akane, run! I will hold it off here!"

"No, I can't leave you here!"

"I said run! It's going to co- Arggghhhhh!"

"T-Takumi! Ahh! No! Let go! Kyaaaaa!"

While crunching on the popcorn in his mouth, Saito continued watching as the movie showed two of the characters in the story facing their untimely end in the hands of the grudging ghost. One of the character named Takumi, told his girlfriend Akane to run while he attempts to hold off the ghost that was pursuing them only to ended up being dragged by an unseen force into the dark end of the hallway and moments later his severed head rolls towards Akane's feet. Then before Akane could even cope with the traumatizing sight, a pair of decayed hands pops out of the ceiling before snapping her neck, killing her almost instantly.

It was definitely an over the top gory scene and Saito himself felt like his heart was about to jump out. Still, he managed to gather some courage to keep calm throughout the scene, unlike a certain someone.

Turning his attention to the side, Saito lightly laughed as he glanced Louise who has taken the entire blanket which they were supposed to share and was now hiding under it, too scared to even look at the TV screen. With her eyes covered by the blanket, Louise can't even see the movie, but every little sound from the movie was enough to make her tremble in fear. At this point, she didn't even need Saito to tell her to know that they're watching a horror movie.

Truth be told, since she was born Louise was extremely bad with anything related to horror. Whenever she heard someone telling a horror story, Louise would quickly escape the scene, not wanting people to know that she was scared of such thing. Now that she was tricked into watching the movie, Louise felt like she was in a total nightmare.

Saito on the other hand, felt the opposite as despite hiding under the blanket, Louise was clutching him close, tightly holding his arm. So far, everything was going just like what he had always dreamed of.

"Saito I don't like it... change it," Louise cried from under the blanket.

"But I want to watch this," Saito insisted while smirking to himself.

"I-if you don't want to change it. I-I will go to bed. I will leave you here," Louise threatened, hoping to change Saito's mind.

"Go ahead," Saito nonchalantly replied.

"I-I will really do it," Louise slightly showed her face, trying to show that she was serious.

"Like I said. Go ahead."

Louise was no doubt annoyed by Saito's lack of sensitivity, but at this point, she didn't even care. All she wanted was to escape from the horror she's facing. She quickly stood up and without even looking at the screen, she turned and went straight to the stairs, wanting to escape as soon as possible. However, as soon as she reached the stairs, she immediately stops at her feet as realization hit her.

"Go ahead Louise," Saito repeated as he glanced at her from the couch. "I can stay here alone and you can stay up there in the dark all by yourself.

Louise gritted her teeth as she now understands why Saito was unfazed by her threat. Up the stairs in front of her was complete darkness. Everyone was asleep at the moment so obviously the hallway upstairs will be dark and to make it worse, the light switch for the second floor was also up there. Even if Louise did manage to overcome the dark hallway, she still needs to get through the night all alone in the room and after watching a horror movie, staying alone at night was the last thing one would do.

"I-I will sleep with Asuna," Louise makes another attempt to change Saito's mind.

"Good luck on that," Saito replied. "Asuna locks her door at night and she's a heavy sleeper. Even mom couldn't wake her up when she's deep in sleep."

Unable to make a solid argument, Louise was left with a heavy decision. Stay here and endure the movie or go upstairs and stay all alone in the room. In this case, both decisions are equally worst. It was just a matter whether she will be alone or not while facing the horror. Louise stood there, unable to make a decision. Then, she swallowed hard before reluctantly headed back to the couch where Saito was eagerly waiting for her.

"Welcome back," Saito playfully said with his arms open, inviting Louise back into his arms.

Louise didn't even give him a reply as she wrapped herself back with the blanket before accepting Saito's invitation.

* * *

"Ah... this part," Saito thought to himself before poking his wife who was still hiding under the blanket.

"Louise, hey Louise.," he called.

"W-w-what? I'm s-sleepy..." She lied to hide her fear, but with the shivering and all, it was pretty obvious that she's lying.

"Can you look at the screen for a moment? There's something I need to show you."

"I don't want to. I-I- I'm really s-sleepy..."

"Come on. It's a normal scene. Nothing to be afraid of, just for a second."

Believing what he said, Louise slowly revealed her eyes and look straight to the screen. But as soon as she did that...

Huarghh!

KYAAAA!

Louise scream echoed in the living room as the moment she turned to the TV, she was greeted by a ghost appearing out of nowhere on the screen. Terrified and shocked by the jump scare, Louise immediately buries her face back into Saito's chest, clutching him for dear life. Meanwhile, Saito was lightly laughing to himself as he managed to trick her. He had watched the movie a couple of times in the past so he knows that scene was coming up.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry about that."

Louise took a moment burying her face into his chest before looking up at him with teary eyes. "Y-you... meanie..."

For Saito, this sight was so damn cute that he started hugging her tightly while gently rubbing her body, giving her the calmness she so much-needed. This was much better than anything he could ever dreamed of.

* * *

By the time the movie ended, Louise was already laying down on the couch, completely traumatized by what she had seen. The fear from the movie was too much that she couldn't even stand up from the couch leaving Saito no choice, but to carry her bridal style to their bedroom.

Throughout the night, Louise tightly clutched her husband with her face buried into his chest. Since she was covering her eyes during the movie, Louise hasn't seen much, but the creepy soundtrack and the terrifying scream still lingers in her ears to the point that she couldn't even let Saito go even for a second.

Saito, on the other hand, was grinning to himself as he felt the bliss of being tightly hugged by a terrified girl who's hoping for his protection. It was a little hard for him to breathe since Louise was clutching on him like her life depends on it, but it doesn't change the fact that Saito was enjoying this.

"Movie night... Great success," Saito muttered to himself as he held the girl who was still shivering in his arms. Once she recovered, he would definitely get his punishment, but for now, he's going to enjoy the night.


	54. Chapter 54: Movie Night - The Aftermath

**Hey readers! 2 weeks have passed and I'm back with another chapter. So... Well, I guess everyone already knows this, but let's go to the reviews.**

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

 **Ahaha... 2 months to make a single chapter? Well, let's hope it never comes to that.**

 **Yes, I definitely got blocked. However, thanks to your suggestion, I was able to fix the problem. Still, it can't beat having an unblocked line. I wonder why Malaysia block it? I can't find the reasoning to block the site at all.**

 **Yes, you're correct. Making a future fic does allow one to explore more of the ZNT world mainly because you're not restricted to anything. You will have total freedom there and you don't have to worry about a character going OOC because all the characters are OC. So yeah, it's like writing on a blank sheet where anything is possible. However, like I said. I'm not a fan of future fics so I won't make one and it seems you can't either. Handling 3 fics at the same time? That sounds tough. Well, all I can say is good luck on making them.**

 **Not just you my friend. Even I want a girlfriend like that. Ha... to be hugged like that would be a bliss. However, well I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I'm not good with horror movies so I might be the one doing the hugging.**

 **So... friends, huh? Ahaha... yeah I know that I have gone too long into the story without making a meeting between Saito and his old friends. But don't worry, it will come pretty soon. After this chapter, we will have a lemon and after that lemon chapter, we will have the meeting friends chapter. So just wait a little more, Kay?**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Yes, it's your idea! It has been some time since you give me that idea, but here it is. Hope it meets your expectations. Oh, and thank you for giving that idea to me.**

 **Malaysian too huh? Yay!**

 **Hm... Tokusatsu. I did some research and it basically means a show with special effects. You know, like the explosion after they stylishly transform or after beating the enemy. So you're right, it is Kamen Rider and the Super Sentai series. Based on how those series still live till these days, it was without doubt that they are popular among the Japanese and Saito must have watched it, heck I believe everyone in Japan must have watched those series at some point. But seriously, how can they keep bringing that series over and over without anyone ever gotten tired of those? I mean, how many Kamen Riders and Super Sentai has there been? It feels like they're already hundreds of them.**

 **Anyway that thing aside, I'm not sure about your idea. Don't get me wrong. I do like those kinds of series, but converting Louise into a Tokusatsu fan? I'm not sure how to elaborate that idea, I mean what would she do then? Putting a belt and do a Henshin? Okay, then what? She make a mock fight with Saito while showing off her super powers? Oh god. Sorry, but that sounds so childish. No offense. I know we both might have done that at some point in our life. I don't want to be reminded of that.**

 **So... I'm sorry, but I think I have to reject this idea. But feel free to give me another idea. I'm always all ears. Once again, sorry...**

* * *

 **To MGX guest,**

 **Hm... never heard of those guys before. Tried watching their videos and.. wow, they're pretty good. I will see if I can get some inspiration from them. So thanks for telling me about them. Now, I need to do some studying on pranks.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hey Kotano-chan! I'm doing fine. How about you my cute ojou-sama? I wish that your days are just as lovely as you are. I miss this conversation so much, but most of all I missed you ojou-sama. I wish we could have a face to face conversation one day, but for now, I guess we have to settle with this. Oh, and yes, Hellifrit suggestion was indeed helpful. It's good to have a concerned reader/friend like him.**

 **So about the 100 chapters. That's only the estimation for this story. I still can't say anything about the sequel, but hopefully, it would exceed 100 chapters as well. About the other characters, I have prepared a basic plan on what to do with them, but I can say one thing for certain. The harem will no longer exist. I really don't want to give out any spoiler, but I will tell you what will happen to Siesta since you're so curious about her. By the time Saito and Louise return to the mansion with their family, Siesta was already engaged to her childhood friend ( It's cliche I know). However, she will still act as the head maid in the mansion and of course, she won't bother Saito anymore. She will also be one of Louise's close companion and main supporter/advisor whenever Louise got into a fight with Saito. Oh, and Siesta's fiance will also work in the mansion as one of Saito's personal bodyguards. Don't worry, there won't be any love triangle or anything.**

 **Not backing down, huh? And you said you finally have peace? Ahaha! Don't you remember my name Kotano-chan? It's ZERO PEACE! Meaning, no peace for you! Ahaha! Prepare for the worst Kotano-chan! I will make sure you regret teasing me! Ahaha! (Continues to laughs like an evil maniac)**

 **Err... Kotano-chan? I-I'm just joking okay? D-don't glare at me like that. Y-y-you're scaring me. And can you please stop m-m-making that face? You're seriously scaring me. Okay, Kotano-chan? Okay? It's just a harmless joke... S-sorry.**

 **Ahem! Moving on... Well, seems like someone is scared of horror movie. That makes the two of us. Unlike you, my defense tactics involved taking a drink. So basically, when some horror scene was about to come out, I will focus my attention on the drink. I purposely take a long time to drink as I keep looking at the glass until the scene passed and then I will just act normal. The only horror movie I have watched without having to take my eyes off the screen was 'IT' which was around a month ago. Not sure if you have watched it, but for me, that show wasn't that scary. It's just surprising because of the jump scares. By the way, I need to tell you that I never screamed when watching a horror movie. In fact, I never screamed at anything. If I'm surprised, I will be just like Woah! And that's it.**

 **How I guess so accurately? Ah... just did some research on this and that. I have actually suspected it for a long time and when you say your country has 22 official languages, that's when I became certain of it. So have I heard of India before? Well, of course, but most of the things I know about India came from the movies. My dad is a fan of Bollywood movies ever since he was a teenager so I guess I got influenced by him a little. I even have an Indian friend myself in my country.**

 **Oh, right. Where I'm from? The answer is Malaysia. Yes, I'm a Malaysian in body and soul. Apa khabar? (How are you?) That's one of Malaysian's greetings.**

 **So... well. I guess that's it. It was a nice conversation. Hope to see you again Kotano-chan. So, bye!**

* * *

 **To zergdramon,**

 **Welcome my new follower! It's always a pleasure to meet another new people who enjoy my story.**

 **So, another Asian has joined me! Yay! From the Philippines huh? Well, in case you didn't know, I'm from Malaysia. Nice to meet you!**

 **Yes, I'm always all ears for any kind of ideas or recommendation for my story. I'm pretty open-minded so fire away any ideas you have. So why is Louise not pregnant yet? Well, the main reason is because I want to make Louise and Saito explore a lot of things and having a baby might restrict their capability to do so. Besides, they're only 18 and they have only been married for a few months so it's a little too early for them to have a baby. That's my opinion at least. Don't worry, they will have a baby one day, but for now, it's a no.**

 **Now let's see... Um... actually all the ideas you gave me was already under my planning and to be honest, someone else had given me that idea before, but hey, thanks for trying. Hope to see some more ideas from you.**

* * *

 **That's it for the review. Now, let's go to the chapter. By the way, I will be honest here. At first, I had no intention to make this chapter, but based on the reviews, it seems that many are looking forward to see Saito getting his well-deserved punishment for what he had done to Louise. So I thought, why not? So, here it is. Hope you readers like it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 54:** **Movie Night** **\- The Aftermath**

If you intend to do something, you must be ready to face the consequences that comes with it. A famous person once said those wise words and Saito being quite smart himself, understands the meaning behind them all too well. Why? Because he had just done something that he knows, he's going to get punished of.

Last night, Saito had tricked Louise into watching a supposedly popular movie with him late into the night. Well, the movie was indeed popular so he's not lying on that part, but Saito didn't tell Louise the most important part about the movie which was the fact that it was a horror movie. Having been naively deceived, Louise was left in horror as she has to endure the entire 2 hours of the movie with only a blanket as a form of protection. Even after the movie ended, the terror still lingers in her heart throughout the night as the images of the movie haunts her without mercy.

It was certainly a horrifying night for Louise, a night which she hopes to erase from her memories. However, for Saito, it was a very memorable night as he was able to see another cute side of his wife who was scared to tears by the movie. The feeling of being clutched so dearly from the starting of the movie till they the morning was simply a bliss for him that he couldn't help, but smile throughout the night.

Still, truth be told, Saito does felt guilty for doing something as mean as that to the innocent Louise who was only looking to watch a movie for him. He can still remember how Louise was shivering all night in his arms and he could swear that she was sobbing like a terrified child. Maybe he did went to far last night, but he couldn't deny that it feels good for him to be hugged like that and knowing how he enjoys it only makes the guilt he to grow inside him.

So when morning finally comes back into the sky, sending the darkness and the horror beneath it into hiding, Saito was prepared for whatever it is that was about to come his way. A big explosion, a strong punch, a painful slap, a kick to his... 'private area', getting strangled, a good long scolding, he was prepared for everything. Heck, he has even prepared himself for a good old whipping although it has been ages since Louise last whipped him. Simply said, no matter what kind of punishment he will receive, Saito will bravely endure it and then he will sincerely apologize to Louise. It was the least he could do to atone what he had done. However, what happened that morning was not inside his planning, in fact, nothing he could do can prepare himself for the punishment that awaits him.

* * *

It all started when Saito finally woke up and immediately found Louise already wide awake and was sitting up on the bed while looking into the distance. He found it a little unusual at first since Louise usually hums in the morning, but he decided to ignore the oddness and slowly sat up without alerting Louise.

After taking a few deep breaths to prepare himself, Saito called for his wife in the sweetest way he can, hoping that it can soothe her heart from any lingering anger. He was indeed prepared to face any punishment, but the most important thing is to make Louise forgive him so he needs to make sure everything went smoothly.

Alerted by Saito's call, Louise turned towards him. Her eyebrows immediately narrow as she looked straight at him with a cold glare which sent shivers into Saito's bone. There was no doubt that she was still angry about last night. Still, Saito stayed calm and tried to approach the matter carefully as he attempts to apologize. However, before he could even open his mouth to say something, Louise stood up and without looking back at him, she dashed into the bathroom, leaving Saito dumbfounded on the bed.

That's how their morning started that day, unlike the usual morning where they would have their lovely morning greeting followed by a sweet good morning kiss. Well, considering what Saito did to Louise, what happens today was much understandable. It frustrates Saito of course, but he knows best that he shouldn't push on the matter as it might end up angering Louise more. For now, he should let her cool down first. Perhaps, she will be better during breakfast or at least that was what Saito thought. Sadly, he was wrong.

When the couple went downstairs for breakfast still without even a single exchange of words between them, Louise did something unexpected. Since she first came to Japan up until now, Louise had always sat next to Saito at the dining table, believing that it was her rightful spot at the table fitting for her status as his beloved wife. However, today she didn't sit there instead, she sat on the opposite side of the table, far from Saito's seat as if trying to distance herself from him.

Saito was no doubt surprised by this as he remains standing at the table, unable to process what had just happened. He didn't expect that Louise would be so angry to do something like that. Still, Saito keeps his mouth shut and reluctantly sat on his usual seat while glancing at the empty seat beside him and his wife who was supposed to sit there.

Other than that, the breakfast went as usual as the family ate their meals at the table while having some mundane conversation among them. Louise herself acts quite normally as she also indulges herself in that family time with a smile like she always did, chatting with her in-laws. Seeing this, Saito thought that Louise has cooled down so he tried to start a conversation with her only to be ignored entirely. Although he was speaking directly to her, Louise acted like she didn't hear him, in fact, she never even look at him throughout breakfast time. It was as if in Louise's eyes, Saito was not present at the table.

At this point, the rest of the Hiragas was pretty much aware that there was something wrong between the couple. Still, despite the uncomfortable tension that surrounds the two, the Hiragas didn't try to bring the matter up and tried to act as normal as they could, thinking that it was best for them not to interfere, especially when they didn't know what had actually happened.

As soon as breakfast ended, Saito tried once again to approach Louise, but all he got was another sharp glare before receiving a view of Louise's back as she dashed up the stairs, leaving him with a sense of loneliness in his chest. It seems like his plan to apologize is not going to be as easy as he thought.

"No, can't give up now," Saito told himself as a form of encouragement.

* * *

Throughout the day, Saito did everything he can to have a proper conversation with Louise, but it was all for naught. Whenever he tried to approach her, she would immediately leave without a moment's notice and of course, without even a single word. Seeing that proper approach wasn't going to work, Saito tried to chase after her, but Louise was indeed smarter. When Saito chased her, she immediately slips into Asuna's room, a territory she knew Saito won't dare to enter and she was right. There's no possible way that Saito would try to trespass into his sister's room especially when she's at home. His situation with Louise was bad enough so he really didn't want to add Asuna into his trouble list. Dealing with the fury of his wife and his sister at the same time? He rather die than do something like that. In fact, he might die if he did do something like that.

Thus, Saito had no choice, but to wait until Louise left Asuna's room on her own. He stayed in front of the door, staying vigilant for any possible moment that the door will be opened. He could have waited elsewhere, but he didn't want to miss any chance to talk with Louise. So he waited and waited, but it was only lunchtime that the door was finally opened. However, the one who came out first from the room was non-other than Asuna herself.

"Eh, Saito? What are you doing here?" Asuna asked, surprised to find her brother sitting directly in front of the door.

"Ah, t-that doesn't matter," Saito quickly stood up. "Err... Is Louise here?"

"Louise? Yeah, she-"

"Sis, let's go," a clear, stern voice spoke.

Louise appeared from the room and grabs Asuna's hand before pulling her towards the direction of the stairs. Asuna obediently complied with Louise, but not before closing the door first. Then, the two left for downstairs, leaving Saito in the hallway and just like what happened in the morning, Louise didn't even say anything to Saito. She even barely looked at him as she went pass him.

"Wow... she's really angry with me," Saito let out a heavy sigh before following them down the stairs.

* * *

Lunch ends up the same way as breakfast. Louise still sat opposite to Saito and she ignored him despite his numerous attempts to talk to her. When lunch was over, Saito had hoped that he would be able to catch Louise, but before he could do anything, Louise suddenly invites Asuna back to her room. Just like that, Saito lost his chance again and was left devastated in the inside. He really didn't like this situation.

Saito can't understand why things have to go like this. Usually, Louise would deliver her immediate punishment to him and after he endures it, they will somehow make up. Even if they quarrel, they will find a way to make up with each other. That's how it has always been. However, with the way things are now, it will be impossible for them to make up. How Saito wished that Louise would just punish him already.

'Wait a minute,' Saito thought as realization hit him. 'What if... this is my punishment?'

With that train of thought, Saito finally understood what Louise is doing to him and how this was actually his punishment. Louise was giving him the 'silent treatment', one of the worst thing a woman could do to a man. She didn't need to say anything. She didn't need to do anything. All she did was to ignore him as if he didn't exist. That is the legendary 'silent treatment'. A technique that can torture any man and Saito was no exception.

Saito furiously scratched his head, trying to rack up his brain. This is the first time Louise had ever done this to him so he didn't know how to handle it. This is definitely the worst punishment he received and the pain in his chest from being ignored was the proof. If Louise scolded him, he at least knows that she's paying attention to him, but now she won't even speak to him. How would he ever handle this situation?

Saito thinks as hard as he can to get through to Louise and he ends up with the same conclusion. He needs to try talking to her. That's the only way for them to make up. So with that renewed determination, Saito went upstairs hoping to get Louise to talk to him.

* * *

"Ugh... why? Just why?" Saito let out a heavy sigh as he lays down on the couch in a weak state.

Feeling like he could still make things right, Saito tried every single thing to talk with Louise. From chasing her around the house to slipping a letter under Asuna's door, Saito had done everything he could think of to get Louise's attention. Unfortunately, Louise determination to ignore him was as tough as steel. Nothing Saito did was able to get her to say a single word to him far of from having a conversation. It was almost hard to believe how Louise was able to avoid Saito for so long despite living in the same house, but that's exactly what happened. Not even once Saito was able to talk to Louise and before he knew it, night has fallen upon the city.

It was only on dinner that Louise didn't try to escape from Saito although, she still didn't sit next to him. However, Saito can't possibly approach her about the matter while the rest of the family is there and it seems that Louise knows that as well. That's why she didn't try to escape, but as soon as she finished her dinner, Louise quickly makes her escape without giving Saito any chance to say something.

Now, sitting on the couch with his heart torn, Saito didn't know what to do anymore. Frustration, guilt, despair, loneliness, all of those feelings were mixed up in his heart as he was now on the brink of giving up. He had never felt so helpless before in dealing with Louise. He usually had hundreds of ideas to deal with Louise's behavior, but it seems like the 'silent treatment' was too formidable even for the legendary Gandalfr.

"Uh... What should I do?" Saito muttered to himself. He was so desperate that he would do anything to get Louise back.

"Seems like you're having trouble Saito," a familiar voice spoke, awakening Saito from his deep thought.

Saito looks up and there was his dad, casually taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"What's wrong?" Ryuji immediately asked with a friendly tone.

I just... got some problem," Saito weakly replied before letting out another sigh.

"With Louise?"

Saito's eyes widen with surprise as he heard that. He didn't know how his father was able to figure that out.

"Don't look so surprised. We all know something happened between you two."

"Ah... is it really that obvious?"

"Very," Ryuji smiled wryly. "And I'm sure it has something to do with last night."

"Ahaha... Yeah, sort of," Saito replied.

"Well, with the fact that you two are watching a movie last night and Louise screaming in the middle of the night, I can pretty much guess what happened. But I want to hear the story myself."

"Err... well, it's like this..."

"Just like I thought," Ryuji exclaimed after hearing Saito's explanation. "And now Louise didn't want to even talk you."

"Pretty much," Saito sighed.

"I was right to ask you first. If your mother or Asuna knows about this... I'm sure you can guess what will happen."

Ryuji was right. Saito can indeed predict what will happen. Obviously, his mother and sister will take Louise's side and then he will have to face the fury of the three women at the same time. He would rather not experience something as that.

"Lucky for you, I'm on your side in this," Ryuji claimed as he gave an assuring smile.

"Wait, you are?" Saito asked in disbelief.

"Of course. As a fellow guy, I understand the temptation to see a girl tearing up and cuddling up to your body. Haa... the feeling of being clutched for a sense of protection... Seems like you had an amazing night, Saito."

"Err... yeah. It's very memorable," Saito blushed as he remembered the events. Having Louise's soft body in his arms with her small chest pressed against him. It's truly worth it.

"I'm sure it is. It reminds me of when I took your mother for a horror movie for the first time when we're still dating."

"Wait, you did that with Mom too?"

"Well, like the saying goes. Great minds think alike," Ryuji said jokingly.

"So... how does it go?" Saito asked out of curiosity of his parent's horror movie experience.

"I think it's more or less like yours. Your mother screamed, she hugged me, she cried on my chest. Something like that. Oh, and she slapped me."

"Slapped you?" Saito stared at his father in disbelief. He never thought his mother would slap someone much less her own husband/lover.

"Yes, she slapped me. Twice."

"T-twice?"

"Yes. Once when we left the cinema and the other one after I sent her home."

"Wait, dad? You still send mom home after she slapped you?" Saito raised a brow in confusion.

"Ahaha... well you know? Back then, there were not many street lights so it was very dark at night. You think your mother will walk alone after watching a horror movie?"

"So you decided to send her home?"

"Err... She didn't want me to let her go so she kind of dragged me all the way to her home. Well, I do intend to send her home so I didn't complain. Not when she's clutching me like that," Ryuji lightly laughed in amusement. It was clear that he was enjoying that trip.

"So you just send mom home?"

"Yes, and guess what I got for being a gentleman? Another slap."

"Same cheek or...?"

"Same cheek. And your mother hits pretty hard too. It took a few days for the mark to disappear," Ryuji said as he rubbed his left cheek, possibly the spot where he was slapped.

"That... sounds rough," Saito sympathetically said.

"It was, but what comes after that was worse. For 2 weeks she won't even speak to me. I tried going to her house, but she didn't want to see me at all. She really hates me at that time."

As he heard that story, a deep worry washed over Saito. Will he face the same fate as his father, having to endure the silent treatment for 2 weeks? If that were to happen, he might lose his sanity due to the pain of being ignored by the girl he love. Saito rapidly shooked his head, casting away those scary thoughts. He needs to do something to fix this problem and he needs it fast.

"So... dad? How did you make up with Mom in the end?" Saito asked the question as it could determine the fate of his life.

"Hmm... The usual way. Continuous apology and showing your sincerity. Eventually, she will open up to you."

"Seriously? But that's what I have been doing for the whole day. Louise still doesn't even want to look at me."

"Then, you just need to try harder. Don't ever give up. Do something that shows your sincerity."

"Okay, so what did you do to show your sincerity to mom?"

As soon as Saito turned the question to his father, Ryuji's face went all flustered all of a sudden while glancing away. From that reaction, Saito could tell that whatever his father has done, it must've not been good.

"A-ahem! That's a little personal and as your father, I strongly advise you against doing it," Ryuji said while scratching his chin. His face slightly red, seemingly embarrassed by what he did at that time.

"Come on, dad! I'm really desperate here! Who knows, maybe it will help," Saito begged. He didn't know what his father had done, but at this point, as long as it works, he will do it.

"*Sigh~* Fine. But don't tell anyone else."

"I won't. I swear!" Saito said without any hesitation.

Ryuji took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he reminisced the memories on that day. Then in a single breath, he said what he did in one quick sentence.

"I broke into your mother's house."

...

"... W-what?" Saito blinked a few times as he was having a hard time believing what he heard.

"It was... midnight." Ryuji began his story, ignoring his son dumbfounded reaction. "I climbed over the fence of your mother's family house then I picklock the back door. After that, I sneakily went into your mother's room."

Saito only sat there as he heard the story. He can't believe his father had actually done a crime as breaking into someone's else home. He knew that it was his own mother's house, but that only makes it a lot worse. However, that was only the tip of the ice.

"As soon as I entered, I quickly woke her up. Naturally, she was surprised to see me. She even started calling me a pervert, but that was the first time she said anything to me after the movie night so I was a little happy about it," Ryuji awkwardly form a smile.

"Then?" Saito asked although he knew that he might regret it.

"Then I... Well, I..." Ryuji speaks hesitantly but quickly continued. "I take my shirt off and bowed for apology in front of her."

Saito stared at his father with a blank face, not knowing how to react to this... unbelievable story of his. Breaking into someone else's house before stripping in front of your lover. He didn't know whether to call that idea as ingenious or just plain stupid, but one thing for sure, it was crazy. Just crazy.

"So... that's how it went. Is it helpful?"

"I- I don't know... But, you're crazy dad. How can you think of doing something like that?"

"Your mother said the same thing to me. But, as long it works, it doesn't matter. Besides, you're the one who asked."

Saito couldn't deny that fact. He's the one who's so curious about the maybe, thinking that it could help solve his own problem. However, it only makes his brain hurts as his mind was warped with his father's crazy idea on apologizing.

"Ah, look at the time," Ryuji exclaimed. "I have a meeting tomorrow, better not stay up too late."

Ryuji stood up from his seat before stretching his arms while letting out a yawn. He then makes his way to the bedroom, only to be stopped by Saito.

"Dad! You can't leave me like this! I still don't know what to do!" Saito exclaimed as he pulled on Ryuji's shirt, not letting him leave so easily.

"L-like I said. J-just sincerely apologize. She will forgive you sooner or later," Ryuji replied as he easily free himself from Saito's hold.

"But I can't wait for two weeks! I will lose my mind by then! I want Louise to forgive me now!"

"Hm... okay... Okay. Here's a tip. Louise wasn't angry about you showing a horror movie. Instead, she was angry because you tricked her into watching one," Ryuji told him in a serious tone.

"That's... your tip?" Saito was unconvinced.

"Don't underestimate this tip. Back then, I wasn't able to figure it out. That's why it took me two weeks to make up with your mother. So don't repeat my mistake," Ryuji gave him a smile before patting his shoulder. "Go get her back Saito."

* * *

"Hm... How long do I have to wait?" Saito sighed as he waited on the bed. Every 10 seconds, he will look at the door, hoping that it will be opened.

Kreak...

'Oh? She's here,' Saito thought to himself as he glanced to the door to find a certain pink haired girl standing in front of it.

Louise was no doubt skilled at avoiding Saito for the entire day. Perhaps, it's also due to her stubbornness to keep avoiding him. However, no matter how determined Louise is, Saito knew that at certain point, Louise has to return to their bedroom especially since it was already nighttime. Even if she wanted to sleep in Asuna's room, she still needs to get her nightwear and preferably a blanket as well. So Saito's strategy that night was to wait inside his room until Louise comes in and it seems like his strategy worked.

"Hey, Louise," Saito greeted his wife.

As expected, Louise didn't say anything. She only glared briefly at him before cautiously walking to the wardrobe. She also keeps the door open as an escape route for when Saito tried to chase her. It seems she was still fixed on the idea of avoiding him, but Saito didn't mind that because Louise has already fallen into his trap. There's no possible way he could have just waited in the room without preparing something to make sure Louise didn't run away.

"Ugh... Where is it?" Louise irritatedly muttered to herself as she was unable to find her nightwear.

Saito smirked to himself as Louise was searching for her nightwear. Thing is, he had changed the arrangements of her clothes, putting her nightwear into a different place making it difficult for her to find it. Not only that, Saito also mixed up his clothes with hers making it a lot harder to find. Normally, Louise should have noticed that the clothes arrangements were all jumbled up, but since she was such in a hurry to leave, she failed to notice it and was unable to perceive it calmly.

As Louise was so distracted to find her clothes, Saito took the opportunity to sneak pass her towards the door. Every step he take was as silent as the step of a cat and by the time Louise noticed him passing her, Saito had already locked the door and was standing in front of it.

Louise cursed herself in her head. She can't believe she just fall into his trap, but of course, she still keeps her mouth shut and looked away from him. Saito had predicted that Louise would react like that. She was extremely stubborn after all. However, he was sure she won't look away from this.

"Louise," Saito called, but received no response. So he just did what he planned to do. He's going to do what his father did.

Without saying anything more, Saito took off his shirt which managed to attract Louise's attention as she stared confusedly at him. Still, Saito wasn't going to stop there. Intending to show his full sincerity, Saito also took off his pants, taking his father's technique to the next level.

"I'm sorry!" Saito quickly bowed to his feet as sincere as he can with only his boxer still left on his figure.

"Huh...?"

Just like how Saito reacted to his father's story, Louise also stood dumbfounded as she was unable to comprehend what her husband was trying to do. It took her a moment of thinking before her mind was able to grasp the situation. Her cheeks slowly turned red as she realized Saito's half-nakedness, but Louise quickly folded her arms and look away, avoiding eye contact with Saito.

Saito knew that it won't be that easy to earn his forgiveness. Louise was stubborn after all, but Saito was also quite stubborn himself. He had already decided that he won't let Louise leave the room until Louise forgive him. He took a deep breath, raised his head up and smashed it into the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Saito repeated his apology like a chant without stopping his smashing motion.

Louise once again was left dumbfounded as the sounds of Saito smashing his head echoed in the room. He didn't really smashed it that hard, but she could tell that it hurts. Still, Louise still refused to say anything to him. She keeps looking away while gritting her teeth, refusing to give in to sympathy.

However, no matter how strong-willed Louise is, her heart was still soft. Hearing Saito repeated apology followed by the banging sound, her stubbornness was peeled one by one. She grips her arm and clattered her teeth. She did everything she can to fight the temptation. She failed. There's no way she could stand seeing Saito hurt himself like that.

"B-baka! Saito, stop that! You'll hurt yourself!" Louise kneeled down and held Saito's shoulder, stopping him from hurting himself.

"No! I won't stop until you forgive me!" Saito struggled with Louise.

"Uh... I said stop! Stop now, you baka!" Louise hugged Saito, effectively stopping him. "I told you... I don't like to see you hurting yourself."

Feeling the girl who has been avoiding him hugging him like this, Saito felt a sense of relief. Baka. That's the first word she said to him today, but he was happy that he managed to break the ice. However, that wasn't enough for him.

"Will you forgive me?" Saito promptly asked.

Louise didn't say anything as a response. She keeps wrapping her arms around her lover as if fearing he would do something stupid again. Eventually, she lets him go, but she still had that glare in her eyes. She stands up and folded her arms as she stood mightily in front of Saito. It doesn't seem like he was off the hook yet.

"Tell me..." she spoke. "Why do you think I'm angry?"

At that moment, Saito remembered what his father had told him earlier. This is the most important question that will decide his fate tonight.

"You're mad because I tricked you and I'm very sorry about that. I really regret it", Saito answered.

Silence filled the room as Saito waited for Louise's response. He didn't know whether he was right or not so he didn't say anything more. All he could do was wait for Louise's response.

"Baka..." Louise finally spoke. "I'm really scared last night. You're such a meanie," she pouted.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I won't show you something like that again."

"Promise?" she cutely asked which brought a smile to Saito's lips.

"I promise," Saito confidently answered.

"Then... I guess. I will forgive you," Louise shyly said.

Saito let out a sigh of relief as he received his forgiveness. He can't believe that it actually works. After taking the whole day to apologise, he finally managed to make up with Louise. It felt like a huge burden has been lifted from his chest and it seems he won't have to sleep alone tonight.

"Um... Saito? Can you... put your clothes back? You look silly like that," Louise said with a blush, pointing out Saito's half-nakedness.

"Silly, or sexy?" Saito teased.

"Do you want me to take my forgiveness back?" Louise glared.

"S-sorry... I will put it on."

"Moo... Seriously. Stripping all of a sudden. You really are a pervert," said Louise.

"Well, it was dad's idea," Saito muttered.

"What is that?" Louise asked as she could barely make out what he was saying.

"Ah, n-nothing," Saito shooked his head as he dressed himself. "Let's go to bed."

"Hmm," Louise nodded before she was suddenly pulled into her lover's embrace whom she has forgiven.

* * *

[The next day]

"Yawn..."

Louise let out a yawn as she looked at the TV screen showing a drama of some sort. She rubbed her tired eyes to hopefully refreshed her eyes, but it hardly works as she only gets sleepier every passing second.

"Sleepy?" Saito asked as he looked at his wife who has been using his shoulder as some sort of pillow.

"Hmm..." She tiredly nods. "Saito, let's go to bed."

"Go on ahead, I will follow you later."

Louise wanted to go together with Saito to their room, but her eyes couldn't handle it anymore. She stood up from the couch and went up the stairs, but not before telling Saito to hurry up.

"Seems like you two made up," Ryuji pointed out as he entered the living room. He has noticed the change in the air between them since morning, but never had the chance to say it.

"Yeah, and it all thanks to you dad," said Saito.

"Me? What did I do? Ryuji asked," seemingly confused.

"Ah... N-never mind," Saito quickly drop the topic. He didn't want to tell him that he had used his idea. Not like he has any reason to.

"Suspicious, but I won't ask. Ah, I better head in too, good night Saito."

"Ah, wait, dad. Can I ask something?" Saito called as a thought came to him.

"Hm? What is it?" Ryuji halted his steps

"I'm just... curious. Have you ever take Mom to another horror movie after what happened that day?"

Ryuji didn't give Saito an immediate answer as he chuckled to himself. Then, with a big smile, he said, "I'm sure you already know the answer. You're my son after all."

After that, Ryuji left for his bedroom, still keeping a grin on his face. Now alone in the living room, Saito turned off the TV and make his way upstairs. In his mind, he remembered that promise he made with Louise last night about not showing her another horror movie. What Louise didn't know was while making the promise, Saito was crossing his fingers at the back. With a big grin, Saito entered his room to meet his wife while his mind was thinking about the next scheme he would pull on her. Truly, the man of the Hiragas just won't learn their lessons.


	55. Chapter 55: Feline Seduction (Lemon)

Hey readers! Yeah... I'm late... again. I'm sure you readers have started getting worried about me. Sorry about that, but the past weeks have been hellish for me. Why? Well, truth is, my computer broke down all of a sudden taking along all my anime collection and my personal files and of course, my notes for the story into the grave. I wasn't able to save any of the files in it which means... Well, I'm sure you readers can guess how screwed I am. Ugh... and it happened exactly when I was just about to watch 'Your Name' which I was so hyped with and guess what I got? A broke down PC which was beyond saving. Well, I have used that PC for almost a decade now and it has went through a lot so I guess it's understandable for it to broke down. At least, now I have a good reason to get a new pc, but considering the status? of my wallet, I don't think that will happen anytime soon.

All that aside, I'm back now and of course, I brought with me a new chapter which is also a lemon. How I do that? Well, it's not easy. Since I lost everything I wrote on the PC, I had to rewrite the chapter from scratch using my neighbour's PC. I thought about going to a computer center, but it was always noisy there and makes me uncomfortable which makes it hard for me to write. Thankfully my neighbour was my childhood friend so it's not hard for me to get her permission to use her PC although I really hope that I didn't have to do that again. Why? Because the PC is in her room and I'm writing a lemon chapter. So basically, I wrote a lemon in a girl's room and she's inside the whole time. Childhood friend or not, that is still an awkward situation so I really didn't want to be in that situation again.

Moving on, let's get on with the story, but like usual we have to go to the reviews first. However, before the review part, there's something else I need to inform you guys. Thing is, I had just made a new fanfic for Kotoura-san entitled Happiness. It was released a few weeks ago so I'm sure some of you readers might have already noticed it, but I just wanted to inform you guys just in case. Anyway, that fanfic was something I made with the little free time I had before my PC broke down, but I hope you guys can spend the time to see it.

Okay, with that's all done, let's go to the reviews!

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

So I surprised you with my research huh? Well, to me everyone point of view was equally important so whenever someone gives me an idea, it becomes habitual for me to give a deep thought on it and did some independent research so I may understand more about the idea before deciding to take it or not. I didn't just have this habit in making fanfiction, in fact I did it even in my daily life. Basically, it's a way for me to show how I appreciate not just you, but also everyone who takes the effort to give me an idea. Yeah... I started to sound philosophical so let's just drop this topic right here before I started to bring in some wise words or something.

So... seems like you have some new idea and you're right. The couple do need some field trip away from their home. The last time they actually went further than their neighbourhood was possibly on the 'Date Night' chapter. You know the part where they went to Tokyo tower and... Ahem! Love hotel. So it's good to have them out more often. Let's see... Zoo? Hey, that sounds good. It makes me realize that I have almost never seen normal animals like lions or elephants in Halkeginia. The only normal animals might be the pets Louise's sister had and the principal's mice.(correct me if I'm wrong) So it should be fun to see how Louise react to those animals. On a side note, an aquarium sounds good too.

Museum, Tokyo Imperial Castle and Edo Castle Ruins. All of them are history filled places so I think I need to do some further research about it since I can't get the facts wrong. Actually, when you talked about history in Japan, Kyoto is the first thing in mind so I might make them go on a trip there instead. And... Tokyo Tower. Sorry pal, already done that.

Not just you my friend. Even I rather be punished in another way than having to face the silent treatment. Personally, I have never faced it and I never wanted to. It hurts to be ignored.

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

Yeah, your method is really helpful. Thanks again for that.

Hmm... reverse summoning fics. Nope, not into that. I mostly only read continuation fics that continue the story without changing anything from the original story in the manga/anime.

So why I chose to have Louise ignoring Saito and not having her blow him up? Well... I think Mr Adazashi already explained it very well in the review so you might try checking his review out. But simply said, I'm trying to turn Louise into a more kinder and tolerable woman because from my point of view, Louise wasn't exactly a violent person. Her violent nature was more like a front she made to protect herself both mentally and physically due to the pressure she faced from her surroundings. Now with Saito's family, she no longer had the need to put up such front and can become the pure-hearted girl she really is.

* * *

 **To Zergdramon,**

The family registry... Yup, that's definitely going to be a problem to Louise because 1. She didn't have a marriage certificate with Saito. And 2. She has no proof of identification which will lead to her being treated as an illegal immigrant. So yes, it's definitely a big problem, but you shouldn't forget about Louise's 'Mind Alteration magic.' With that, she can easily make the official believe that she is a legal member of the Hiraga family without any documents. Sounds like a cheap way out, but it works. So will I make a chapter about that? I'm not sure.

Next the household/neighborhood committee. Sorry to say, but Louise was already introduced to the entire neighborhood and she had attended such meetings. It was slightly mentioned in Chapter 41 and Chapter 45. However, I never give in detail what happened to Louise in those meetings so I think I can try to use this idea of yours.

So 8 out of 10? That's the first time I actually received a rating. So you want to see Louise beating Saito up again? Well, actually Louise was not holding back. To better understand what I mean go check the review from Mr Adazashi. He said it really well.

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

Hey, Kotano-chan! Wow... it's been awhile. Sorry for making you wait so long. I really can't help it though. My PC is my working place so I can't do anything without it. I'm sorry again for my lateness Ojou-sama. So let's talk okay? Like the usual. Oh, and rather than a flying kiss, why don't you just come over here, sit on my lap and kiss me with that sweet lips of yours?

Sorry, that was a joke. Really, it was just a joke. Does it sound cringy, because I really think it is? But I'm not going to erase it. That's what you get for trying to catch me off guard, but to be honest, I do want to embrace your tender body in my arms and have your lips on mine. Sorry, that was also a joke. Maybe I should stop before I give the wrong idea to other people.

Moving on, talking face to face with Kotano-chan. Haa... Sounds like a dream come true for me. Hopefully, we have the chance someday. This part is not a joke by the way.

Yup. Siesta won't interfere anymore. She won't even think about trying to flirt Saito anymore because she already has her own lover. I understand what you mean when the girls interfere especially during a Louito moment. But for me, instead of art piece, it feels like an amazing music being ruined. I'm more into music than art.

Not backing down huh? You don't have to my Ojou-sama because I will personally pin you to the wall and whispered my teasing into your ears till your entire face reddens up and you feel down to your knees. Then, I will scoop you up bridal style and carry you all around your neighborhood to show the proof of my winning. Sorry, that is yet another joke. Seriously, I really need to stop these jokes. If I started saying nonsense again, you can mentally slap me.

Next, about Bollywood movie. I never really count how much I watched it, but personally, I like the older ones better like Kuchi Kuchi Hota Hei and Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gam. For songs... well I didn't listen to many Hindi songs, but my favorite songs were also from the movies mentioned above. Obviously, I know Shah Rukh Khan, but to be honest, I didn't really remember other actors names. My dad possibly knows that, but not me. Do I know Hindi? Not really. I once got my Indian friend to teach me a little, but I always ended up forgetting it.

Yes, I am Malaysian just like MechaDragon99 and Hellifrit. Don't worry, you got that reply right.

So... yes lemons! Prepare yourself for some lemony goodness.

I guess that's all. Sorry again for making you wait so long and sorry for all the jokes I mentioned above. No hard feelings Kay? Well, have a nice day, my beautiful Ojou-sama.

* * *

 **To MyOldPhoneCase,**

So why do I tend to use said? Well, I don't have any particular reason for it. It's just my way of writing. Glad you love my lemons and here's another one for you. Hope it was just as good. And don't worry about criticism. I can handle them pretty well.

* * *

 **To Mr. Adazashi,**

Sorry for making you wait for such a long time, but here is it the lemony goodness. Is it good or not, you will be the judge.

So the things you said about Tsundere, I couldn't say it any better than you. That's exactly what happened to Tsundere after they hooked up with their romantic interest, but that shy side was rarely shown in anime possibly because, by the time the main characters got together, the story ended.

This change in Louise's tsundere personality is indeed one of the things I want to emphasize in my story because like what I said to Hellfrit above, Louise didn't actually have a bad attitude. That violent nature she showed throughout the series was more like a front she made to protect herself. With her classmates keep looking down at her magic abilities while mocking her and her own family who was being strict with her and failed to understand her, Louise had to appear strong to endure through them while protecting her fragile heart. So now, living with Saito in Japan and easily accepted into the kind Hiraga family, Louise no longer had the need to put up her front. She can be who she really is. A kind pure-hearted girl.

Sorry for my ramble. I see you gave me 10/10. Hope that it stays that way until the end of the story.

* * *

 **To xHFSxShadow,**

Nice to see you back here. I always wondered where you have been. Well, since you're back, please enjoy the story.

Okay... all done with the reviews. Well, I don't want to waste any more of you readers time so let's go to the story!

[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]

[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Feline Seduction** **(Lemon)**

"Ahh... Derf... What should I do?"

"Like I said, just tell her to wear it! Why it's so hard for you to do just that?"

"I told you! I can't do that! Not in a million years!"

On top of Saito's bed, the two friends/partners continue their heated argument, both trying to get their points straight to the other. This argument had gone on for almost an hour already, but nothing has changed as they still haven't managed to find a solution nor an agreement for the problem in hand. What are they arguing about? Well, to better understand it, let's go back a few weeks to the past.

* * *

 **A few weeks ago**

It was a bright, sunny day for the city of Tokyo and on that particular day, Saito was wandering around the Akihabara district, the so-called heaven for Otaku. For him, visiting the district was a common routine since in middle school as he always has the need to update his manga collection and to find other Otaku related stuff. Now that he has a wife who shares the same interests as him, Saito ended up having more reason to visit here. So here he is, doing his shopping trip around the district with his eyes wildly looking for anything that catches his interest.

"Haa... if only Louise was here," Saito sighed to himself as he browsed the shelf in the store he stopped by, feeling lonely that his wife wasn't with him.

Originally, Saito's plan was to head out into the district with Louise, journeying together in the Otaku paradise. Sadly, Louise refused to follow him today, claiming that she has something to do at home. She wouldn't tell him what that something was, but Saito swear that he heard Louise muttered something like wanting to be a better wife or something like that, before dropping the topic altogether.

Since Louise was not coming, Saito did thought about postponing the trip as he knows that she also likes Akihabara. Plus, heading there without Louise would be extremely lonely and would make the trip less enjoyable. However, despite Saito's decision to postpone the trip, Louise stubbornly insisted for him to go, to the point that she literally pushed him out of the house to make sure he left. Obviously, Saito was extremely suspicious of Louise's behavior. It was as if this something she had to do requires him not to be at home. He wanted to find out further but then decided against it as he knows that Louise won't do something like this without a reason. Thus, with a heavy heart, Saito went out to the district all on his own.

When Saito finally got to the district, he immediately entered shopping mood as he went from store to store. Throughout the trip, despite not having Louise around, Saito's trip went well as expected as he managed to get his hands on pretty much everything he was looking for. However, he still couldn't erase that sense of loneliness in his chest and he sometimes found himself turning to the side as if hoping that Louise would be there, looking back at him at him with a cheerful smile, but obviously, she's not there. He was still saddened that he wasn't able to spend the time with her in a date, but the thoughts of seeing her back home and showing her all his new manga was enough to make him forget his sadness. He was also still curious about what she's doing at home which was still a mystery to him, but he will keep it for later. Now, he just needs to focus on Akihabara.

After hours of walking around, Saito finally finished his rounds and was on his way back to the station. He quickened his steps as he passed through the crowded streets as the idea of going back home to meet Louise was the only thing on his mind. He skillfully makes his way past the crowd, making sure that he didn't accidentally bump against anyone or loss his steps as he hurriedly makes his way back to the station hoping to catch the train In time.

With the pace Saito was going, it didn't take long for the station to be in sight and seeing it only makes Saito proceed a lot faster. However, all of a sudden, his steps was halted as he was forcefully stopped by something. Saito immediately turns to his side and what he found baffles him.

There was a girl next to him, smiling mischievously at him. From a glance, the girl seems to be around Asuna's age, dressed in a bizarre outfit which seems like a magical girl outfit that came out from an anime. However, Saito didn't find the girl's appearance as surprising because this kind of get-up was a common sight in Akihabara . Instead, what surprises Saito was the fact that the girl was holding his arm in such an intimate way as if she knew him, but Saito swears that this was the first time he had ever meet her.

"Mister, what's the rush? It's not nice to rush like that."

Saito was speechless as he still can't grasp the situation. A girl in cosplay appear out of nowhere and grabbed his arm before saying he was going too fast. Anyone would be dumbfounded, but Saito quickly gathered his thoughts and tried to brush the girl off.

"S-sorry... I need to get home soon," Saito lightly pulled his arm back, but the girl's grip tighten.

"You know mister? I know just the thing to calm you down. Come here!"

"But I- Uwahh!"

Ignoring Saito's protest, the girl forcefully dragged him away from the street to an unknown destination. Fearing that he might be dragged into trouble, Saito tried his best to break free, but the girl's grip was stronger than he expected. Well, he could push her away or forced himself free, but if he did that in the middle of the street, people might think that he's bullying the girl, making him look like the bad guy. Thus, Saito was left with no choice, but to follow the girl to wherever she's taking him. All he can do was hope that he wasn't led into an unnecessary trouble.

Still gripping on Saito's arm, the girl pulled Saito down the back alley, away from the crowded streets before taking a sharp turn left. Then, after a few more turns, they found themselves in front of a weird door which has a black curtain hanging from the top. It was quite hidden around the back street making it difficult to find unless you know about this place or you were taken to it like Saito did. Knowing how hidden the door is, Saito started having second thoughts about this, but before he could do anything, the girl dragged him through the door and as soon as they pass, Saito was greeted by an unexpected sight.

"Welcome to our store! Nothing can calm you down than a long... shopping here!"

Saito's mouth went wide with astonishment as he gazed around the said store. He can see a number of shelf around the store with various kind of items from shoes to headgear all laid on top of it. There were also a few mannequins standing around, all neatly dressed up, posing off their attire to all that visit the store. Based on what he sees, Saito can pretty much guess that he was inside a clothing store and the girl who dragged him here was most likely a worker at the store.

Well, Saito figured that it was fine. Sometimes, people do step over the line to get people to buy their stuff so Saito can understand why the girl was being so pushy to the point that she forcefully dragged him here. He clearly understands that. However, there's a little problem. This clothing store he's in wasn't your typical kind of store. It's... an adult clothing store.

Saito swallowed hard as he stared at the outfit worn by one of the mannequins that were right next to him. Even from first glance, Saito could already tell how tight and revealing the outfit is as it nicely showed the curves of the mannequin while showing off a lot of skin. This was the first time he had ever seen a mannequin that looks as erotic as this one.

Saito's heart was racing as he grows nervous by the minute due to the situation in hand as anywhere he look, there will be an erotic outfit being magnificently premiered. He didn't know which part of shopping here that can be called relaxing. However, before he could properly gather his thoughts, his hand was pulled once more, this time by another girl who was also a staff in the store.

"Here, mister. Come here! We have everything you need to satisfy your carnal desires!"

"M-my what?! W-wait! I- I have a wife!" Saito protested, hoping that it would let him escape from the store.

"Ah... a wife? Wow... and you look younger than me," the girl expressed her surprise, before tugging him into another direction. "Then, you need more intense stuff than this for your wife, didn't you? Don't worry, we have collections for married couples too!"

"W-wait! That's not what I meant!"

* * *

Unable to escape, Saito was forced to sit down on a stool as the girls in the store showed him the all their collection of erotic outfits. Formal uniforms, tight outfits, extremely exposing outfits, sexy lingerie, this store sure have everything for all kinds of fetish that exists. Throughout the ordeal, Saito struggled to control himself from succumbing to his perverted desire as the girls brought out one outfit after another and shamelessly lay them in front of him. If he followed his desires, he would have bought everything the girls showed him without a second thought. This was indeed the only time throughout his trip to Akihabara that Saito felt grateful that Louise wasn't around. If only she knew that he went to a place like this, Saito would have been hit by the biggest explosion he had ever seen.

"Mister? How about this one? It can showcase your wife's assets very well," one of the workers held an outfit in her hand which barely covers the chest and the butt area.

"A-as-assets? I-..." Saito's face was all red to the ears as he was embarrassed by all this and the fact the workers can casually hold such outfit in their hands makes it all more embarrassing. He can't handle this anymore.

"S-sorry!" Saito stood up. "I-I didn't need anything! I will just head home!"

With that, Saito makes 180 degrees turn and dashed straight towards the door, unable to endure the embarrassment nor control himself anymore. He could hear the girls calling for him, but now, the only thing in Saito's mind was to escape from this place and hope that Louise didn't find out about this. As he was only inches away from the door, Saito slightly turned his around to see if there's any pursuer. The girl who dragged him here was pretty persistent so he won't be surprised if the girls would chase him. However, instead of pursuers, something else caught his eye making his hand stop at the doorknob.

"What... is that?"

Saito unconsciously stops his tracks before slowly walked back into the store as if mystified by something. He moves closer and closer to the item he saw which was showcase by one of the mannequins on top of a pedestal before finding himself directly in front of it. His eyes open wide as he breathed in the item in front of him, unable to take his eyes off it.

"It's... cute," Saito muttered as he was captivated by the outfit on display.

In front of Saito was one of the less erotic outfits in the store, but for some reason, Saito found himself drawn to it. It was a maid outfit, but it was a little different from the one that was sold in the regular cosplay store. This particular maid outfit has a shorter skirt to the point that if it was even slightly raised, Saito can easily see the panties underneath. The outfit also seems quite tight as it perfectly compliments the mannequin's figure, showcasing its curve in a sexual way.

However, Saito quickly noticed that this wasn't just a maid outfit. Looking closely he realized that the thing in front of him was a cat maid outfit, a thing that he had only saw in anime. The cat ears, the cute tail attached to the back, the fluffy cat gloves, the necklace with a bell, it was indeed like a cat and that thought caused Saito to unconsciously formed an image in his head. An image of a certain pink-haired girl who was also like a cat.

"M-master... Punish me... Nyaa~"

Saito immediately held his nose to prevent a nosebleed as the intensity of the image got to his mind. Louise wearing that outfit and calling him master with her cute, feminine voice, the thought makes Saito's heart races while a lot of other improper thought started gathering in his mind. Without a doubt, his pervert switch had just been switched on.

"Ah... Mister, you have good eyes," one of the workers said before standing next to the attire Saito saw. "This is our store limited edition cat maid outfit. We only made 10 of these. Better grab it till it last."

"Limited... edition?" Saito repeated her words, still trying to calm himself down.

"Yes, and it comes with this," the staff pulled something from behind the mannequin before showing it to Saito.

When Saito saw what the staff was holding, his heart when over the speed limit again. In the staff's hand was a set of black lingerie which was supposed to be worn with the cat maid outfit. Of course, since it came from this store, it's not a normal lingerie. The bra has a cute design to it with ruffles on its side, but what makes Saito almost got a nosebleed was the little cat shaped hole that was made into the bra, placed directly on the spot where the nipples should be. Meanwhile, the panties also have the same patterned hole on both the front and the back. To put it simple, this lingerie didn't cover the part a lingerie was supposed to cover instead, it ended up emphasizing that spot making it look very lewd to the viewer's eyes

"So... mister. Do you want it?" The staff asked while waving the lingerie in front of Saito as she knew that he was falling apart.

Saito took a deep breath to steady his heart before trying to answer, but instead of answering, he asked the staff a vital question.

"D-do you have... S size?" Saito asked.

"We do... we also have XS size if you want..." the staff cheerily answered.

Saito looks back to the outfit, still debating with himself on whether he should buy the outfit or not. His mind was pretty much set on buying it as he desires was taking control of his entire thoughts, but some part of his conscience is still holding him in control. All he needs was a little more push and the staff knows just how to do that.

"Mister...," the staff called before closing into his ear and whispered. "If you buy now, we'll throw in a pair of our sexiest lace stockings."

With that last sentence, whatever left of Saito's hesitation went straight out of the window. His conscience lost the battle as his mind was now controlled by his desires.

"I will buy it!"

* * *

 **Back to the present**

So in the end, despite his best attempts to resist, Saito ended up buying the outfit which was now inside the box with the store's logo right in front of him. He had keep it hidden inside his wardrobe for the whole time without telling Louise of its existence. He planned that he would tell her about it when he had found the right time, but till this day, he hasn't said anything about it as he realized a vital problem. A problem he never thought he would face. Saito didn't know how to tell Louise to wear the outfit.

For days, Saito had racked up his brain, trying to find the best way to make Louise wear the outfit without getting himself labeled as a big pervert or being potentially blown up. However, even after a long, hard thinking, his mind still ended up blank. Since he couldn't solve this on his own, Saito decided that he needs some help and that's when Derflinger or his so-called 'love advisor' came in as Derflinger was the only pers-... sword who won't judge him for making Louise wear that outfit.

So earlier when no one was looking, Saito grabbed Derflinger from the Katana-kake downstairs and took it straight to his room so they may have a private conversation. It was suspicious to have Derflinger missing from his place, but Saito can't force Derflinger to move into the rune on his hands without Derflinger's approval and wasting time to convince him to move was also not an option. Therefore, Saito had no choice, but to take the entire katana with him to his room.

Having been rudely awakened from his usual nap and suddenly being asked for advice, Derflinger certainly has some complaints to let out, but since Saito was sincerely asking for help, he decided to keep his complaints to himself and tried to help his hopeless partner out.

As the two partners think together for a solution, Derflinger being quite smart himself easily found an idea that can solve a problem. Actually, the idea wasn't something new in fact Saito himself already knows about it. Just be honest and tell Louise to wear the outfit, that was Derflinger advise, but Saito instantly denied the idea, claiming that it was impossible. From that point on the two keeps arguing over the idea with Derflinger pushing Saito to man up and tell Louise while Saito keeps saying he couldn't do that. Before they know it, hours already passed, but the end of their argument was still nowhere in sight.

"Look, partner just say it like this, A-Ahem!" Derflinger coughed, attempting to change his voice.

"Oh, my beloved Louise! Please wear this erotic outfit and let me make love to you!" Derflinger sweetly said while imitating Saito's voice.

"N-N-NO! I can't do that! And that outfit wasn't that erotic!" Saito exclaimed.

"But you do intend to make love with her while she's wearing that outfit didn't you partner?" Derflinger pointed out.

Saito immediately went silent as he can't argue with that point. When he first saw that outfit at the store, he was only thinking of how cute Louise would look like in that outfit. It was an entirely innocent thought, but at some point, it changed into a very indecent thought. Louise laying down on the bed like a cat and calling him master before begging for his affection. Yeah... really, really indecent thoughts.

Thinking about that, Saito remembered when he first saw Louise in a cat outfit all those years ago. He was just returning to his inn room with Siesta and the others and there was Louise, acting all cute in a cat outfit. He was surprised and confused at that time mainly because he didn't know what she was doing, but when he managed to grab the situation, Saito can't deny that Louise was extremely sexy at that night. With the long tail and the cat ears along with her cute voice, if no one else was there that night, he might have tackled her to bed and lose his virginity a lot sooner. There was also Siesta in a bunny outfit for who knows why, but still she was nothing compared to Louise.

"Look, Derf. I can't say that to Louise," Saito argued.

"Why not? She's your wife now! And you two have made love plenty of times already!" Derflinger argued back.

"I-I know that... B-but... I... Well..." Saito scratched his chin, trying his best to get the words out, but nothing came out.

"Wait... partner," Derflinger glared at Saito as he finally realized it. "Don't tell me you're scared to tell her?"

"Wa- What? N-no I'm not. Definitely not. No. I'm completely not scared to tell her," Saito denied, but it was hardly convincing.

Derflinger didn't say anything in response as he didn't know how to even react to his partner's hopelessness. For a fighter, Saito was no doubt brave as he can face any kind of enemies without the slightest sense of fear. The mad king of Gallia, the golem, the ancient dragon, an army of 50000, Saito can face all of them without even flinching. However, when it came to Louise, Saito would turn into just an ordinary guy. That was something that Derflinger had always knew and even till this day he couldn't understand the reason behind Saito's fear especially now when Louise has been a lot kinder and rarely get a temper. She didn't even blow Saito up anymore so far so there shouldn't be any reason to be scared of her.

"Look partner. From what I see, there's no way you can make her wear that outfit if she didn't even know about it. Just tell her and get it done with," said Derflinger in a somewhat serious tone.

"I... I..." Saito hesitated with his head down as he was unable to find a proper reply, but he later said, "I will try..."

"Try? Trying is not enough, partner. You need to do it. Be a man."

"Y-yeah... I will think about it," Saito weakly answered before lifting Derflinger from his bed. "You know, I should send you back. Someone might notice you're gone."

"Hmm... I suppose you're right, but don't forget. Tell her about it."

"Yeah, yeah... Come on..."

Without further exchange of words, Saito takes Derflinger back downstairs and sneakily puts him back on the Katana-kake. Luckily, there's no one downstairs, making the job a lot easier. Before Saito left, he made sure that Derflinger promise not to tell anyone about their conversation which Derflinger easily agrees to. It's not like he has any reason to tell anyone anyway. With that, Saito head back upstairs, acting naturally like nothing has happened while Derflinger watched him as he slowly fades up the stairs. Saito said he will tell Louise about the outfit, but Derflinger knows him all too well. He knew that Saito won't do it no matter what happens which means... he needs to intervene.

"Ha... this two. I thought I will get some peace when they're married," Derflinger heavily sighed as he reminisced on his fate. Since he first met the two, he had always been the one playing the matchmaker/ love advisor behind the scenes, trying to get these two to be honest with their feelings. So when they ended up married in the end, Derflinger actually thought he could put his love advisor position to the rest, but it seems he was wrong.

Derflinger didn't really know why he would bother so much on helping the relationship of these two for so long. Perhaps, it's because Saito was his partner so he felt obligated to help him. Maybe it's because he didn't have that much thing to do so he just helped them out of amusement. Or maybe... because the two of them are the closest thing he has to a friend so he just wants to see them happy. Derflinger didn't know the answer himself, but one thing for sure, he didn't hate this job at all.

"Hm... Well, I suppose I'll help partner out." Derflinger muttered before chuckling to himself. "Seriously, what would they do without me?"

* * *

 **The next day**

After taking the entire yesterday to think, Derflinger had managed to come out with a perfect plan to help Saito without having to involve him. Eager to carry out his plan, Derflinger stayed on watch as he waited for Louise to be near to him without anyone else around so he may begin his plan. Luckily for him, that chance came pretty soon as he found Louise all alone in the living room while Saito was out. There's definitely no better chance than this one.

"Hey, Valliere! The great Valliere!" Derflinger called, but surprisingly, Louise didn't even turn to him as she paid her full attention to the TV in front of her.

Derflinger figured that Louise might not hear him so he tried calling a lot louder, but still received no response from her as if she was ignoring him.

"Ah, right," Derflinger finally realized his mistake before calling her again. "Hiraga Louise! Hey, Hiraga Louise!"

"Yes?" Louise finally answered as she turned to look at the Katana.

"Can you come here a moment? There's something I need to tell you," said Derflinger.

"Hmm? What is it Derf?" Louise asked seemingly suspicious of Derflinger.

"Just come here, I have a message from partner. He wants me to tell you something."

As soon as she heard that, Louise stood up and hurriedly make her way to Derflinger.

"What is it? What Saito wanted to tell me?" Louise curiously asked.

"Um... well. He said that he bought a present for you. It's in the wardrobe, inside a black box with a logo on it."

"A present?" Louise blinked in confusion. "But why didn't he tell it straight to me?"

"Ah... Er... Partner is... scared that you won't like it so he told me to tell you so that you can tell me your opinion about it and I will tell him."

Louise eyed Derflinger with suspicion. She didn't understand why Saito would be scared to give her a present and decided to have his partner send the message for him. It was odd beyond doubt, but at the same time, Louise can't help, but to feel curious and excited about the present. She started to wonder what kind of present Saito got for her.

"It's in the wardrobe upstairs, right? In our room?" Louise asked, seemingly eager to know about the present.

"Yes, in your wardrobe," Derflinger answered. "Partner hides it behind a few clothes so you need to look carefully."

As soon as Derflinger finished, Louise rushed up the stairs, a faint smile was clear on her lips. As soon as the view of the pink haired girl was out of sight, Derflinger forms a mischievous smile which no one would have ever noticed mainly because no one was able to tell the expression made by a sword.

"That was easy," Derflinger murmured to himself. "Now to wait..."

As Derflinger waited patiently, in less than 5 minutes, Louise rushed back downstairs and went straight to him. That smile she had earlier was now gone and was replaced by redness that covers her entire face. From that alone, Derflinger could tell that she had definitely seen that outfit.

"W-w-what what is that thing!? Y-you perverted sword!" Louise scolded him, her face completely red.

"Calm down... Let me explain."

* * *

"So... Saito wants me... to wear that?" Louise asked after hearing Derflinger's explanation, wanting confirmation.

"That's right. I don't think partner has the courage to tell you that, so... I thought of lending him a hand that's all," said Derflinger.

"Did... Saito tells you to do this?"

"No, I did it on my own. Partner even told me not to tell anyone about the outfit, but I think I should tell you."

"I see..." Louise faintly answered, still trying to get her head around the idea about the outfit.

"So what will you do? I can only tell you about the outfit, but what you will do with that is entirely up to you. I can't force you to do anything."

Louise looks towards Derflinger before looking at the ground as if deep in thought. She really loves Saito, she really do and she knew Saito felt the same way. He always made her happy and he keeps making her happier and happier every single day she spent with him. For that, Louise also wanted to do the same for him. What will she do? The answer was no doubt obvious, she wants to make him happy.

"Derf? Can you help me with something?" Louise suddenly asked.

"Hmm? That's weird. I never thought you would ask me for help. Seems like you got rid of that pride of yours," Derflinger teased.

"Do you want to help or not?" Louise said sternly.

"Fine, fine. It's just a joke. So... what is it?"

* * *

 **Nightime**

"Thanks for the meal," the Hiraga household said in unison with their hands clasped together as they finished their dinner. Later, without requiring a single word, they passed their plates and bowls, gathering them together on one place where Yuno would then collect them and took it to the kitchen for washing while the other two girls help to wipe off any leftover stain on the table. In mere minutes, the dinner table was cleared and everyone starts to leave the dining room as they went on with their night and in the Hiraga Residence, there are usually only two things to do after dinner.

"Hey, Louise. Bed or TV? Which one is better?" Saito asked his wife as she finished her cleaning duty.

"Umm... I don't know... Are there any good shows tonight?" Louise asked back.

"Not much, just a few dramas and stuff," Saito briefly answered.

"Then... let's go to bed. I want to sleep early today."

"Sure. I'm pretty tired myself."

With that the two head to the stairs wanting to get to their room so they may go to bed. However, unknown to Saito, Louise had another thing in mind for tonight other than sleeping. As the couple got closer to the stairs, Louise shot a quick glance towards the katana located nearby while hoping that a certain someone didn't forget about her plan and took his usual nap. If that happened, her plan for tonight would be ruined and she definitely will drown that someone in a lake or something. Luckily, she didn't have to do that.

"Hey, partner. Got a minute?" A voice spoke, bringing the couple to a halt.

"Derf? What is it? I'm going to bed here," Saito glanced towards the katana where the voice came from.

"Well... it's just?... I need a little help here," Derflinger replied, seemingly troubled by something.

"Uh... Derf can't it wait for tomorrow? "

"No, definitely not. It's really urgent," Derflinger insisted.

"Ah... fine," Saito sighed in defeat before turning to his wife. "Um... Louise?"

"I know. Take as much time as you need. I will be waiting," Louise replied with approval before proceeding upstairs to their room on her own.

Suddenly, Saito felt like something was odd. Usually, if Louise has to went up on her own she would say, don't take too long, but today what she said was the total opposite. Saito also noticed that her face seems a little red when she was leaving like she was embarrassed about something which only added to the oddness he felt.

"Partner, hurry up! This is really bothering me," Derflinger impatiently called, awakening Saito from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Coming..."

Saito furiously shook his head, getting those thoughts earlier out from his head. Perhaps, he was just over thinking things. With that in mind, Saito makes his way to his partner, wanting to get this done as soon as possible so that he may meet with his wife upstairs.

* * *

Since Derflinger insisted for his help, Saito thought that what he wanted was really important, but it turns out that Derflinger was just unhappy with his position on that table, claiming that Saito had shifted his usual position when he took him away earlier that day. So he simply requested that Saito readjust his position and for some reason, Derflinger was being very strict about it and keep saying that Saito got the angle wrong and have him readjust his position again and again. In the end, it took 15 minutes for Derflinger to finally be satisfied and like usual after saying his thanks he went back to his nap.

"Next time, I better think twice before removing him," Saito mumbled to himself as he went upstairs, feeling quite exhausted with what happened.

Walking past the stairs and through the corridor, Saito finally found himself in front of the door to his room. He has been held up for a while, so Saito figured that Louise might have already fallen asleep so he slowly turned the doorknob, wanting to sneakily enter without rousing Louise. However, what's waiting for him behind the door was unlike what he expects, in fact, nothing in the world could have ready him for it.

"W-welcome b-b-back master..." a voice sweetly greets him as soon as he entered.

"Huh?"

Saito stood dumbfounded there as he heard that unfamiliar greeting before looking straight up ahead only to find the sight beyond his dreams. His eyes went wide with surprise and his voice was stuck in his throat as he was engulfed in the beauty in front of him.

Unable to believe his eyes, Saito hardly rubs his eyes while looking down to the ground. He then slowly looks up, eyeing each single details he sees from bottom to top. A pair of black heels, lace stockings, a long tail, a maid outfit, paws, a bell on the neck and cat ears. Saito looks at each of the details, trying his best to process what he was seeing, but when his blue eyes met the pink eyes, his thought process came to a halt as only one thing came to mind.

"L-Louise?"

It was indeed Louise, standing directly in front of him, completely dressed up in that cat maid outfit which he bought weeks before. He looks again from down to bottom, this time he slowly trailed every inch of her small figure. It seems he got the right size for her as every feature of her body was cutely brought out by the outfit along with a slight sexiness. It was as if the outfit was specially made for her. This is what Saito secretly wished to see since he first saw that outfit in the store. No. This is many times better than what he could have ever imagined.

As Saito was mesmerized by her appearance, Louise shyly looks away with her cheeks red while occasionally glanced towards Saito's face. The outfit wasn't exactly revealing, but it was still embarrassing to wear something like this in front of someone and to act like a maid makes it a lot more embarrassing for Louise. However, based on the look on Saito's face, Louise could tell that he was enjoying this and that alone was enough to make her endure the embarrassment and keep being in character.

"M-master... I'm ready for bed. Nyaa~" Louise cutely said with a shy smile while wiggling her tail and making a cat-like sound, attempting to bring out the best of her cuteness.

Having been struck by that sudden wave of cuteness, Saito reflexively swallowed hard while his whole body shivered with excitement that makes his heart races. He still doesn't understand what was actually happening here, particularly the part of how Louise found that outfit. However, at this moment, none of that matters to him as there was only one thing in his mind. He wants to have this maid in front of him.

"Louise!"

"Eh? M-mast- Arghh!? Wahhh!"

Unable to contain the excitement in his chest, Saito tackled Louise to the bed before pinning her down, not letting her escape from him. Not like she even tried to. He had pinned her down like this plenty of times already in the past so Louise was somewhat used to it, although it still embarrassed her sometimes.

As she was now below him, Louise slowly looks up at her lover's face and immediately noticed the flame of lust inside his eyes that was passionately burning. From that, she could already tell that he was turned on and that's when Louise's face started to redden as the feeling of being in such close proximity with Saito staring deep into her was making her heart throbs, but she didn't try to break free nor did she looks away from him.

"M-mast- Mmph!?"

Before Louise could say anything, her lips was sealed shut by Saito's own as he hungrily kissed her. It caught her by surprise, but it didn't take long for her to start kissing back, letting their lips melt into a passionate kiss between lovers. Before long, Saito finally breaks the kiss, leaving Louise a little disappointed since the kiss ended too quickly, but that feeling was immediately replaced by moans of pleasure as Saito had turned his attention to her neck.

"M-master... Ah! Don't... mmhh... N-not too hard... Nhh..." Louise moaned as she felt her neck being licked.

Despite Louise's request, Saito ignored it completely as he continues working on her tender, juicy neck. Licking it, kissing it, sucking it, he did everything to his heart's desire as he lost himself in her sweet scent. By the time he's done, a small red spot was left on her neck, a proof that she was his.

Saito pulled away from her neck and give Louise another peck on the lips before looking back straight into her eyes with that flame of lust still evident in his eyes. He didn't say anything as she just watched her closely which makes Louise a little anxious as she couldn't figure out what he was thinking at the moment. All she could tell is, Saito wants her. That much is clear.

"M-master?" Louise called, hoping to break the silence.

"Cute..."

"Eh?"

Saito slightly distances himself from her as if to take a good look at his wife's whole figure. His whole body started shivering again as his eyes wildly looked around Louise's body.

"Cute... It's cute... It's really cute...," Saito murmured, repeating the cute word every single time like a chant.

"M-mas-" Louise tried to say something, but was immediately cut off by Saito.

"It's cute! So freaking cute! It's... It's..." Saito took a deep breath before screaming to the top of his lungs. "It's Lemon-nyan!"

"Le-lemon-nyan?"

Louise stared at her overexcited husband, a little dumbfounded with that sudden nickname. A sense of deja-vu struck her and that's when she remembered that something like this has happened before back in Halkeginia. It was when she was dressing up as a priestess to show it first to Saito and on that night, Saito also pinned her down like this and that's when he called her Lemon-chan. The only difference is this time, he changed the chan into nyan. Even till this day, she wasn't sure why he gave her a nickname out of a fruit, but she do know what she needs to do next.

"M-master... L-lemon-nyan is embarrassed... Nyaa~" Louise shyly said with teary eyes and flushed cheeks while slightly diverting her eyes as if embarrassed to look at him.

"Arghh! Lemon-nyan is cute! So damn cute! I'm so happy!" Saito shouted out of happiness. He was so happy that he clutched his head to contain himself, but obviously, it failed. He loses to cuteness.

Losing himself to the heavenly cuteness, Saito pulled Louise up to sat on his lap before tightly hugging her, wrapping his arms around her body as if she was the most precious thing in the world and in Saito's case, she is.

"Lemon-nyan is happy!" Louise hugged him back, still keeping herself in her... Lemon-nyan character.

The two lovers just embraced there without a single word, enjoying the silence in each other company. At that moment, another sense of Deja Vu struck Louise. So far everything was going just like how that night was, but tonight, there will be no one eavesdropping on them and no interference which means... Louise can continue with her Lemon-nyan character.

"M-master?" Louise called while slowly separating himself from Saito.

"Yes? What is it Lemon-nyan?" Saito asked, seemingly fixed on calling her Lemon-nyan.

Redness starts to form on Louise's cheeks as she was about to say something that she has planned to say since she wore the cat maid outfit. She took a deep breath, then with her paws placed under her chin, she said it in the flirtiest and cutest voice she could.

"Master... l-lemon-nyan will do anything for you, nyaa~"

"A... Anything?" Saito asked back, his voice filled with desire.

"Yes, anything. I will do anything to satisfy your desires and y-you... you could do any... ecchi things to me... I... will serve you, master... N-nyaa~" Louise said with her face as pink as her hair, but still with her cute, sexy tone.

As he heard that, Saito's desires almost went out of control. There are so many things he could ask for. So many things he could have her do for him. So many perverted ideas juggling inside his head waiting to choose from. And since Louise offered herself so willingly, there's no way Saito could say no especially when his lust was almost at its peak.

Saito takes a look at every inch of her body, thinking hard on what he wants to ask first. Perhaps, he could go for her soft lips, making out with her again while swapping their sweet saliva or maybe he could ask for her amazing blowjob, having her wet tongue around his member as she sucks him hard.

On that line of thought, a handjob also sounds just as good. Having Louise's little finger wrapping around his hard member as she gently stroked him was also a blissful experience. Then, yet, he could just go straight to her tight pussy and have sex with her. That tightness of her squishy walls never failed to make him lost his mind in pleasure, but it might be too soon for them to have sex since they barely done anything yet.

Saito thought hard on his options while glancing around Louise's body. Each option was just equally good and the lust that was bulging inside him was making it harder for him to make a choice especially when his pants was getting tighter every second. He thinks long and hard and that's when he finally made his decision. He's going to ask for something new. Something that Louise never done for him before.

"Lemon-nyan..." He sweetly called.

"Yes, master? Nyaa~" Louise answered with equally sweet tone.

Saito slyly looked at her then say in a clear tone "I want a boobjob."

...

"E-Eh...?"

Louise blinked a few times in confusion as she stared back into Saito unable to give him a proper response.

"I want a boobjob," Saito repeated himself, still keeping that smile of his.

"I-I..." Louise hesitated to say anything. She does know what that particular word means and she also knows exactly how to do it thanks to her... educational reference. So she entirely understands what Saito wanted her to do. However, there's one little problem. That thing Saito wanted can only be done by certain type of girls or to be more accurate, it can only be done by a girl with sufficient breast size.

Louise gritted her teeth in annoyance to her own insufficientness. Her chest had indeed grown a little since she came to Japan, but it was still too small for her to give a proper boobjob and Saito himself knows that as well. He had seen her naked plenty of times already so even he should know that it was impossible for her to do it. So she didn't understand why Saito would ask for something so unreasonable from her.

"Lemon-nyan... You will do anything for me, right?" Saito asked.

Seeing that look on Saito's face, she knew that he was possibly teasing her, but still, she can't refuse him. She did say that she will do anything for him and if it's a boobjob that Saito want, Louise will try her best to do it even though it will be extremely difficult for her.

"Yes... master. Lemon-nyan will do it. Nyaa~"

Saying that, Louise began to undone her uniform so she may bring out her chest for Saito. Due to the fluffy cat paws she's wearing, it was a little difficult for her to unbutton her uniform, but she was somehow able to get it done. With Saito still staring at her, Louise slowly opened up her uniform only enough for her to show her chest without completely taking off her top. As soon as Louise's chest was in view, a big grin starts to form on Saito's face as he had found another surprise for the night.

"So... you start wearing a bra?" Saito pointed out as he looked at the black bra that wraps her body.

Unable to say anything due to embarrassment, Louise can only nod in response. This was indeed the first time Louise had ever worn a bra beneath her clothing since she never actually has the need to wear one before. However, Louise wasn't sure if what she's wearing can really be called a bra since her nipples were pretty much exposed through the small hole on the bra. She found the bra along with the outfit so she figured that Saito wanted her to wear it as well, but still, the way the bra so erotically exposed her nipples makes her feel self-conscious about it.

As wearing the bra in front of Saito makes her face reddens every second, Louise quickly tried to take it off so she can proceed to give him a boobjob, but before she could reach for the hook in the back, Saito stopped her with his eyes staring sharply into hers.

"No, don't take it off. Just do it like that," Saito instructed.

"Just... like this?" Louise asked back as if asking for confirmation.

"Yes," Saito nodded. "You can do it right?"

"Y-yes... I-... Lemon-nyan, can do it."

With the erotic bra still left on, Louise kneeled in front of Saito as she prepared herself for the boobjob. Saito raised his body a little higher, aligning his lower area with Louise to make her job easier. A tent has already formed in his pants as his member was desperate for some action and seeing that makes Louise a little nervous, but she cast her thoughts away and proceed with her work.

"M-master, excuse me nya~"

Politely saying that, Louise starts to unbutton Saito's pants before pulling it down along with his boxer. Then in an instant, Saito's member sprang out energetically in front of Louise's face. Till this day, it still surprised her on how big Saito can become, but at the same time, she also felt happy as she was the one who makes him gain such a big erection. She lightly strokes it and she could tell that it was throbbing, desperate for her attention and that's exactly what she will give.

With her hands, Louise squeezed her chest, attempting to gather what little flesh she had before placing Saito's hard member in the center of her chest. She takes a quick look up and when Saito gave her a nod she started moving her chest up and down while trying her best to squeezed Saito's member.

With the way she's going, it didn't take long for Louise to realize that she wasn't able to create much motion with her chest to make it pleasurable for Saito so she started moving her entire body to create more motion. However, when she did that, Saito's member keep slipping away as she was unable to keep it squeezed between her breast due to her lack of size. Still, Louise tried her best to continue giving the boobjob although she keeps struggling every now and then.

"M-master? does it feel good?" Louise asked hopefully as she looked up towards Saito's face, but all she got was a nonchalant look.

...

...

...

"M-master? Is it good or not?" Louise asked again as Saito didn't say anything as a reply.

...

...

...

"Ne... m-master? T-tell me..." Louise started sounding desperate as Saito's expression hasn't even changed as he only look down at her with an empty look.

...

...

...

"M-master... S-say something," Louise literally begged, worry written all over her face, but nothing changed. All she got from Saito was a blank expression.

...

...

...

"M-master... Master! You jerk!"

Out of frustrations and possibly of her own self-consciousness, Louise hardly pushed Saito away her before burying her face into a pillow. She knew that she couldn't give him a boobjob, but she tried her best to satisfy him and all he did was to look at her like that. As if sulking from what Saito did, Louise continued burying her face into the pillow, not even turning to look at Saito.

Seeing her reaction, Saito felt guilty for treating her that way. He asked for a boobjob mainly to tease her, but perhaps he has taken it too far. However, deep down, Saito couldn't deny that having his member pressed between Louise's tiny breast actually feels quite good. Despite her lack in size, Louise's boobjob was better than he expected to the point that he almost moaned in pleasure although it might not seem that way to Louise.

"Lemon-nyan? Hey, Lemon-nyan? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Saito gently called, trying to comfort her.

"I know..." Louise muttered under her breath before turning to face him. "I know that my breast are small. It's... It's not enough for you. My breast aren't sufficient for you..."

As she said those words, Louise sadly held her chest in place. She was always unconfident with her size, but she had never felt so helpless about it as she was unable to satisfy her beloved with it. However, Saito was not going to let her go with that thought.

"No, you're wrong," Saito exclaimed before grabbing both her breast. "I love them."

As if trying to prove his words, Saito roughly fondled Louise's breast making her let out a loud moan as her husband played with them to his heart's content as if he owns them. Then, without a single warning, Saito placed his member back between Louise's breast as he pressed her breast around it. Louise was no doubt confused, but before she could say anything, Saito starts moving his hips, rubbing his member between Louise's breast.

"Le-lemon-nyan... I love your breast... Ha... It's so nice..." Saito said between his motion.

"M-master... Is it... really good?" Louise asked as Saito used her breast for a boobjob on his own.

"Yes! It's really good! Ah... Your breast are amazing!"

Although it might seem that way, Saito wasn't exaggerating. It does feel nice to rub his member between her tiny breast. Her breast might not give him much of a squeeze, but somehow, it just feels good to Saito. Wanting more stimulation than that, Saito stopped moving before rubbing the tip of his member with Louise's already hard nipples through the hole in the bra. Both moaned in pleasure as that new yet pleasurable sensation run through their body as their rubbed their sensitive spots together.

"Your nipples... are already hard huh?" Saito teased.

"T-that's because... Ah... Master likes to play with them so much..."

"That's right. I like to play with them because I love your breast Lemon-nyan. It's just perfect for me."

"R-really?"

"Really," Saito leans in and gave her a light kiss, casting off whatever doubts she might have left of her sex appeal before breaking off to pleasure himself more with her breast.

As he continued teasing her nipples, Saito decided to take it up to another level. He lifts up Louise's bra and through the gap, he rub his member with her entire breast sending them further to the edge. The feeling of touching her breast with his rod so pleasurable that Saito ended up at his limits.

"Le-lemon-nyan... I'm gonna... come..."

Feeling close to his ejaculation, Saito removed himself from her breast and stroke himself while aiming straight at Louise's body. However, at the last moment, he changed his aim and released his seeds on the bed sheets, staining them with his white liquid. Later he sat down, trying to catch to catch his breath from his first ejaculation for the night.

"M-master... Why don't you come at me?" Louise asked feeling disappointed that Saito didn't release his seeds at her. Usually, she wasn't fond of having Saito's cum on her, but it still puzzles her to see him restraining himself from coming on her body.

"Sorry, but I still want to enjoy your breast later," he said with a mischievous grin before showing his still erect member to her. "For now... I really want you Lemon-nyan."

From those words alone, Louise understood what Saito meant and she was more than ready to give him exactly what he wants. In fact, she already thought about how to properly serve him. Like a gentle maid, she placed her hands on her lap then with redness clear on her cheeks, she shyly said.

"V-very well, nyaa~. Then master... p-please lay down. I will take care of you."

* * *

"M-master? Are you... comfortable? Nyaa~" Louise asked as she looked down at her lover.

"Yeah, very," Saito briefly answered, excitement can be sensed in his voice.

Following Louise's instructions, Saito lay down on the bed, completely naked with his member stood hard as he had taken off his shirt earlier. At first, he was oblivious to why Louise wanted him to lay down when he was ready for sex, but when he saw climbing on top of him, he immediately understood what she was planning. Excitement and anticipation immediately run through his body as he patiently waits for his wife to prepare herself.

"M-master I will begin now," Louise exclaimed, making Saito's member to twitch as he was really excited for this.

With her lower body hovering on top of Saito's erect member that was pointing up towards the heaven, Louise lifted her skirt and at that exact moment, a perverted grin formed on Saito's face as he received an amazing view. Just like what he expected, Louise was wearing the erotic panties from the store, making her pussy clearly exposed. From his place, he could also see some juices leaking out from her entrance, indicating how wet she is and that sight only makes Saito's excitement to grow along with the size of his member.

With her pussy already dripping, Louise reached for Saito's member before lightly stroking it, sending jolts of pleasure to Saito. Since her pussy was already exposed, Louise didn't even bother to take her panties off instead she lead the member in her hands towards the hole on the panties, aligning it along with her pussy. Then, with a deep breath and her hands on Saito's chest for stability, Louise lowered herself, engulfing Saito's entire member in one quick drop.

Both lovers cried out of pleasure as the sensation of having their bodies joined together send a surge of pleasure through their bodies which almost made them have a climax. They both took a few deep breaths to calm themselves before looking straight at their partner.

"M-master... I will move now okay? Nyaa~"

"Y-yeah... go ahead."

With that Louise started moving her hips, slowly raising her body up and down Saito's rod. This is the first time she's being the one on top so her movements were quite sloppy as she was inexperienced on taking the lead. However, Saito being the one below this time, can't help, but to feel excited about having sex this way. He's not a masochist, but being dominated like this has a sense of excitement into it as it was a new thing for him and he could feel his member twitching every time Louise move proving how arousing it was for him to see Louise moving on top of him and have his member enveloped by tight, wet pussy.

Still moving her hips, Louise slowly picks up speed wanting to send them both deeper into the world of pleasure. Everytime she took Saito's entire member into her pussy, a loud moan escaped her lips as this position allows deeper penetration, making Saito's member to hit the deepest part of her pussy which was her most sensitive part. Meanwhile, Saito being the one below, was also struggling to keep himself in control as his member was engulfed in that indescribable tightness sending him pleasure after pleasure. Louise's movements are sloppy, but her lack of experience was quite a turn on in its own as Saito could feel pleasure on his member when he least expected it. Reaching his arms forward, Saito held Louise's hips, giving her a lot more stability. He wanted to thrust forward to add more pleasure to their bodies, but Saito decided that he would leave it for Louise to be the one moving. He's the master after all.

"Master... Ha... ha... Is it... Do you feel good?" Louise asked between her moans.

"Y-yeah! Ah... It's really... good... Uh... Lemon-nyan... g-go faster!"

"V-very well... master..."

Moans filled the room as Saito continued receiving his personal service from his beloved Louise. Louise's movements got faster and faster sending both of them closer to the brink of their blissful climax, but then, when Saito was so close to his ejaculation, he feels that something was wrong. Louise's movements suddenly turned slower despite the fact he hasn't come yet. He later noticed her heavy breathing and her movements that was getting slower and clumsier.

"No... n-need... to endure..." Louise murmured to herself before trying to speeden up her move. However, it didn't last long as she quickly falls back to her slow pace as her breathing gets heavier each passing second. Then... it happens.

"N-no! Need to hold! Haa... Ha... No... Noo!"

In that instant, Louise's body arched as let out a scream before her entire movements came to a halt as her body went limp. From her reaction, Saito could already tell what just happened. He couldn't see her pussy due to her skirt, but he knew that she just came before he did and the sudden wetness he felt around his member proves it.

The cowgirl position that they were trying puts the women on the top which means Louise has to be one doing most of the work as she's the one taking the leading role. However, as a mage, Louise has a low amount of stamina something that Saito had learned from the time they spend together. So he can tell that Louise had exhausted herself while attempting to pleasure him and ended up unable to hold her orgasm leading her to reach her climax earlier than him.

Master... I'm sorry... Louise looks apologetically at him, seemingly on the verge of tears. It's not her fault and Saito didn't blame her. He knew that she had tried her best to make him come so there was no reason to be disappointed with her. In fact, Saito was delighted that Louise would go this far to please him.

With his member still inside her, Saito slowly sat up and hugged his wife before patting her head wanting to comfort her. He slowly trailed his hands around her head, occasionally touching the cat ears she's wearing as he continued patting her.

"It's okay... You did great," Saito sweetly said with a sincere smile to calm her.

"But... I-... I failed yo- Mmph!?"

Before Louise could say anything about her incompetence, Saito silenced her with a deep kiss, thrusting in his tongue into her warm mouth before having his tongue pushed by Louise's own as she kissed him back. For a moment there, they embraced each other while kissing in silence and after Saito was sure that Louise had calmed down, he finally pulled away before whispering sexily into her ear.

"Now... Let me do the work."

Declaring that, Saito thrust his hips forward making Louise squeal in surprise as the sudden pleasure hits her, before getting her lips sealed back into a kiss. With his tongue dancing with Louise's own, Saito slowly picks up the pace as he thrust himself into Louise's wet pussy. Louise had done a lot to pleasure him so it's only fair for him to take control this time.

Meanwhile, Louise who was very sensitive since she just came earlier, keeps moaning into Saito's mouth as she could feel the pleasure building back inside her. Without a doubt, it was definitely better when Saito's the one leading as he has a lot more stamina and can move faster than her. However, Louise wasn't just about to let Saito do the whole work. Gathering what little strength she had, Louise slowly moved her hips, synching her movements with him. This doesn't go unnoticed by Saito and to reward her, he kissed her a lot deeper and thrust faster, making Louise's moans to grow louder.

In the room, only the wet, indecent sounds of their activities along with their suppressed moans can be heard as they both lose themselves to the bliss of love-making. It wasn't long until they both finally reached their climax while moaning into each other's mouth with Louise coming for the second time of the night while Saito shoots off his thick, white liquid that he had desperately been holding, into Louise's awaiting pussy.

In the afterglow, they both panted to catch their breath as they finally managed to came together. When they finally recovered, they went back for another kiss before embracing each other in silence.

"Ne... Lemon-nyan?" Saito called.

"Yes... master? Nyaa~" Louise sweetly answered.

Saito mischievously smiled then with a clear tone he said, "It's time for your punishment."

* * *

"M-master... what is this?" Louise asked as she was now laying down on the bed with her hand tied above her head.

"It's called bondage," Saito slyly answered. "It's your punishment for coming earlier than me."

It might make him looks like a sadist, but Saito had secretly wanted to try something like this. So with a scarf he found in the wardrobe, Saito tied up both of Louise's hands making her completely defenseless to him. Of course, he didn't tie her that hard. He only makes sure that it was tight enough for her to unable to escape without making it painful for her. He also didn't want to leave any marks to ruin her beautiful hand.

"I... I see... V-very well... Nyaa~. I will accept my punishment..." said Louise.

"But... if you don't like it... I will take the scarf off," said Saito seemingly asking for her approval. He might be a pervert, but he won't do something that Louise didn't approve of as he respects her not just as his wife, but also as a woman. If she didn't like it, he would untie her in an instant.

"N-no... I'm fine, Nyaa~" Louise said with a smile as if to reassure him.

"Okay... then... Let me see your sexy body, Lemon-nyan."

Receiving Louise's approval, Saito makes his way to her clothes wanting to undress her so he can see that nude body of hers. He began with her top which he easily managed to get off since already unbuttoned it earlier. However, since Louise's hands were tied together, Saito was unable to take it off completely so he just left it hanging in her arms above her head. With her top done, Saito went lower to the waist to undo her skirt. He didn't realize it earlier, but Louise was wearing a belt which has her cat tail attached to it. Carefully he takes the belt off along with her skirt revealing her lower area to him.

Now, with her maid clothes off, all that's left on Louise's body was the erotic underwear which reveals all her private parts as Saito decided that it turns him on more when she's wearing it. He also left her cat ears on as that was the main symbol of Lemon-nyan.

With her hands above her, Louise was completely exposed as she was unable to hide her body from Saito's eyes as he stared at her body with a perverted look. Before long, she could feel his warm hands on her body as Saito gently caressed her which makes her moaned in delight.

As he finished running his hands through her body, Saito starts to focus on her chest which he had left unstained earlier. He gently fondled her tiny breast while playing with her erect nipples before licking one of them sending jolts of pleasure towards Louise. Seeing that she's enjoying it, Saito later puts it into his mouth, sucking contentedly on it like a baby.

"M-master... D-don't suck it too hard... Hyaa!" Louise moaned as her nipples were one of her most sensitive areas. A fact that Saito knew all too well.

With his mouth busily sucking on her left nipple, Saito used his hands to play with her right, gently stroking and pulling it before alternately switching between them, making Louise moaned non-stop. Feeling like the bra is in the way, Saito reached for her back and unclasped them, leaving Louise's chest completely bare before going back to savor in her chest.

After a while of playing with her chest, Saito makes his way down, leaving traces of kisses along her belly before coming face to face with Louise's pussy. Her pussy was dripping with her love juice and Saito can also see some of the cum that he poured inside her, leaking out to the bed sheets. The combination of their love juices creates an arousing scent which tempted Saito to eat her pussy, but Saito decided against it. It's impossible for him to lick his own cum after all. Instead, he went to lick her thighs before kissing down to her legs. Finishing up in enjoying her body, Saito later gets back up and look straight into Louise's face as his arousal was at its peak.

"Lemon-nyan... I'm going to come in again..." Saito told her.

"Y-yes... master. Ravish my body as much as you want. Nyaa~"

Not requiring any further invitation, Saito aligned his member to Louise's entrance before proceeding to make love to her again. However, another idea suddenly struck Saito. Instead of putting it inside, he rubs the tip of his member to Louise's pussy as if to tease her. Occasionally, he would slightly put his tip inside before pulling out in almost an instant.

Feeling the sensation on her pussy, Louise desperately held her moan while waiting with full anticipation for Saito's member to enter her again. However, it didn't happen. Instead, Saito just keep rubbing her pussy with his member as juices start to leak out of her entrance, showing how much she wanted him.

"M-master... you can proceed..." Louise told him as she couldn't bear the waiting anymore as she keeps getting wetter every passing second.

"Proceed with what?" Saito suddenly asked.

"E-Eh? W-with what you're going to do..." Louise answered despite being confused by his question.

"What am I supposed to do?" Saito asked again, acting like he didn't understand anything.

"Y-you're supposed to... make love to me..." Louise answered. She knew that Saito was pretending ignorance, but she played along anyway.

"Make love? I don't understand that. Can you rephrase it?"

Louise hesitated for a moment as saying these things was embarrassing for her. With her cheeks slowly turning red she later said.

"S-sex... You're going to... have sex with me," Louise struggled to get those words out, but she somehow did.

"And... how is sex done?" Saito asked innocently.

Steam was literally coming out from Louise's head as she was getting more embarrassed by the second. First, she had to rephrase and now Saito wanted her to explain how to have sex. It was improper for a lady to say it, but Louise cast her pride away and tried her best to explain it.

"M-master... Y-you need put your... m-member into my p-pussy," Louise explained in the simplest way she can.

"Ah... I see..." Saito seems like he got the idea. "Do you want me to put it in Lemon-nyan?"

Louise can only give a shy nod as a response as the embarrassment was getting too much for her, but Saito was not. He forms a sly smirk then with a clear tone he gave her one last order.

"Then beg for it," Saito told her.

"E-Eh...?"

At this point, Louise's entire face had become as pink as her hair. She can't believe that Saito would ask for her to beg for sex. Something so shameless for her to do. Obviously, she hesitates to do as she was told, but with the way Saito still keeps rubbing her entrance, Louise hesitation starts to fade as the need for pleasure was clouding her mind.

"M-master... please have sex with me..." Louise shyly said.

"Not good. Try saying it better," Saito replied before rubbing his tip faster against her entrance.

With that desperate need for pleasure, Louise's defense mechanism was getting peeled one by one along with all her restraint. She regathers her thoughts and despite the shame she felt, she tried begging again.

"M-master... Please... please put your hard member into my... pussy... and... and... have sex with me! Do me as much as you want!"

As soon as she said that, Louise's instantly went silent as she was ashamed for saying those words. Her entire face was covered in the redness to the point that she felt that she would die out of embarrassment. However, Saito was satisfied. He knew how hard it is for a noble lady like her to do that. Showing his appreciation, he leans in and planted a soft kiss to her lips before whispering into her ears.

"Very well. I will give you what you want my Lemon-nyan," Saito sweetly told her.

Saito repositions himself and put the tip of his member on his wife's pussy. Then, with a single thrust, he penetrated her pussy, sending the so much-needed pleasure for Louise.

"Y-yes! Ma-master... Ha... This is... what I want," Louise moaned as she felt his member inside.

"Don't worry, Saito caressed her head. I'm going to give you more than this."

Slowly, but surely, Saito began moving his hips, beginning the sex session again. Thanks to Louise's wetness, Saito can easily thrust in and out of her allowing him to move faster. Still, despite the wetness, Saito can feel his member being pulled in everytime he thrust inside, indicating how much Louise wants him. Delighted by that, he thrusted deeper into her, taking them both closer to the world of pleasure.

Having received the hard member she longed for, Louise moaned out of pleasure everytime Saito thrust in and hit her deepest spot. Without a doubt, she prefers having Saito on top as he looks down at her with that lustful eyes. Since her hands were tied above her head, Louise couldn't hide her body leaving her body completely exposed to his eyes preying eyes.

Aroused by the view her body as he thrust deep inside, Saito starts to play with her breast before sucking on them, sending more pleasure towards Louise making her moanings louder as she was lost in the pleasure of being satisfied by her husband.

"M-master! Go faster! Deeper!" Louise begged as her mind was full of the blissful sex.

"As you wish, Lemon-nyan," Saito sweetly replied.

True to his words, Saito held Louise's legs up and have them wrapped around his waist before speeding up his thrust deep into her. The moanings of the lovers filled the room as they were lost in their lust while their point of connection let's out a wet, lewd sound which aroused them further. Every single movements they made, sent pleasure running through their bodies as their blissful sex was sending them closer to their climax.

"L-lemon-nyan! Ah... I can't hold it anymore..." Saito moaned as his climax was nearing.

"M-master... G-go... Ha... Ahead! Nyah! F-fill me... Nnh! Fill my pussy with your semen!" Louise said in response as she was also close to climaxing.

"Ahhh! Le-lemon-nyan! Coming!"

"Haa! M-master!"

With that scream, the two of them finally succumb to the heavenly pleasure and came hard, releasing all the love juices that had built up inside them. The climax was too great for them that their bodies arched forward before falling down limply on the bed, exhausted from their sex.

Since he was on top, Saito slowly lowered himself to rest on top of Louise, taking care not to put his whole weight on her as he didn't want to hurt her in any way. Together in the afterglow, they both panted, trying their best to recover both their breath and their strength. However, when Louise had recovered her breath, she immediately noticed something.

"M-master... You're... still hard?" Louise pointed out as she could still feel his member throbbing inside her.

"Yeah..." Saito replied. "It's because you're too cute Lemon-nyan. So... can I have more?"

Louise hesitated for a second, but immediately gave him a shy smile.

"Y-you can... I-I want more too..." she shyly answered with flushed cheeks.

Grinning to himself, Saito gave Louise a big kiss as their night of pleasure continues.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

"Haa... Haa..."

"Haa... Haa..."

As they agreed to have more pleasurable sex, Saito decided to have Louise being on top again, making her being in lead. At first, Louise hesitates to do it as she had failed to make him come before. However, Saito insisted her to do it. He knew how disappointed she was when she failed earlier so he wanted to help her overcome the problem. Thus with a little persuasion, Saito managed to get her do the cowgirl position.

Just like he expected, despite Louise's best efforts, she struggled to move her hips especially since she has used lots of energy earlier. So instead of letting Louise do the whole work, Saito also thrust himself upwards, synching himself with her movements. With both working as hard as they can, they finally managed to reach their climax together, bringing a smile to Louise's face as she was delighted to make Saito cum.

In the end, the two ended up doing the position one more time before their exhaustion got to them, leading them to fall back down to the bed, completely drained out of energy. To make sure Louise can rest properly, Saito pulled out his already limp member from her and untied her hands before letting her rest on his shoulder. Now the two was panting heavily with their bodies completely limp as they had used up all their energy for sex. When they finally managed to steady their breath, Saito pulled the blanket up, covering their nude bodies while they embraced each other in silence. While at that, Saito also took off Louise's cat ears, before hugging her head.

"Hey... Louise?" Saito softly called his wife's name.

"M-master...?"

"Shh..." Saito placed a finger to her lips before saying. "I want my Louise right now."

"But... master..."

"No. Call me Saito," he insisted.

Louise blinked a few times before gathering her thoughts and drops her servant act.

"Pervert," she said to him.

Saito was a little surprised that pervert was the first thing Louise would say to him, but on second thought, it was indeed like Louise to call him a pervert.

"Why am I a pervert all of a sudden?" Saito asked.

"B-buying an outfit like this and want a girl... to wear it for them... and asked her to do... shameless things... Only a pervert could think that. A very perverted dog!" Louise explained, her face red, as she started to reminisced what she did.

"Ah... I guess that's right... Ahaha... Sorry..." Saito lightly laughed while scratching his chin, but then his expression changed as he remembered something that has bothered him.

"Say... Louise. How do you find that outfit?"

That was something Saito had wondered about since he entered the room. He was absolutely sure that he hid the outfit very well so it would be impossible for her to accidentally found it and even if she did, the first natural thing Louise would do would be to directly confront him about the outfit, but she didn't. He was really curious about the matter, but due to the... circumstances, he completely forgot about it till she mentioned it.

Louise looks away, seemingly hesitant to answer him before finally saying, "Derf told me."

"Derf?" At that point, everything makes sense to Saito. Obviously, this is all part of Derflinger's plan to assist him as his partner. He couldn't describe how grateful he is to have that sword as his partner.

"Ne... Saito? Are you... scared of me?" Louise suddenly asked with a low tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Saito confusedly asked.

"D-Derf said that you're scared to tell me about the outfit that's why he wanted to help you," she explained. "So... is it true? You're... scared of me? Because I used to be mean to you?"

Saito can only look at Louise as she gave him a sad look as if worried about his opinion of her. Derflinger also said that he was scared of Louise, but that's not exactly true. Without even taking a moment to think, Saito gave her a smile and answered her.

"No, I'm not scared of you. Why would I be scared of someone so cute?" Saito calmly said without a single hesitation.

"Then... why did you keep the outfit secret from me?" Louise asked back, unconvinced with his answer.

"Because... I know how you are. You will get all embarrassed if I told you and then you will start calling me a pervert. I just... wasn't sure if you will really wear it for me if I asked you to," Saito explained.

"Baka..., Louise muttered. "How much of an idiot can you be?"

Saito was caught off guard by her comeback, but he didn't say anything in response and only waited for what she has to say.

"You're a pervert... I always know that... But... if you want me to, I will wear anything you want no matter how embarrassing it is. I will do anything for you because... I love you. If it makes you happy... then I'm happy too."

Saito was deeply touched. Perhaps he is indeed an idiot for worrying too much about something like that. He tightly hugged the girl in front of him, gently caressing her body.

"Sorry... I'm an idiot," Saito muttered to her ears. "Next time, if I bought something new, I will tell you about it."

"N-next time?" The words echoed in Louise's head. It seems she might be wearing more outfit like this in the future.

"F-fine... she blurted out. But... I will only wear them for you. I'm not showing them to anyone else."

"Of course. Only I can see you in them. You're mine after all and mine alone," said Saito, sounding possessive.

"Y-yes... master. Nyaa~" Louise sweetly said as she was held in his arms.

* * *

The lovers embraced each other as they were ready to let their exhaustion lead them to dream world, but Louise was unable to close her eyes as something below was bothering her. Still, she tried her best to ignore, but it was useless as she could feel the sense of discomfort everytime she moved.

"Sa-Saito... can you help me?" Louise asked as she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hmm... What is it?"

Louise hesitated to say as her face was turning red. It was an embarrassing thing to ask, but she had no choice her.

"Can you... please take my... panties off?" She shyly asked.

Since Louise was wearing the erotic panties Saito bought, Saito has been using the hole in the panties to enter her without having to take the panties off. As a result, Louise's panties was now dripping wet with her and Saito's love juice, creating a very uncomfortable feeling as she could feel the stickiness below everytime she moved. She would take it off herself, but her entire body was pretty much numb due to their sex session making it difficult for her to take her panties off. To ask someone else to take it off was extremely humiliating, but she was really desperate at the moment.

Saito let's out a chuckle to her request. He wanted to ask why, but he held himself back and instead gave her an assuring "Sure" before making his way down into the blanket.

Being under the blanket, Saito could hardly see due to the darkness. Thus, he touched Louise's body and used it to traced all the way to her lower area. When he felt a string touching his hands, he immediately realized that he was at the right place before proceeding to pull Louise's panties down her legs. In that instant, an arousing scent pierced his noses. He remembered the scent very well as it was the scent of Louise's pussy along with the mixture of their love juices inside. That scent captivates him, but he quickly recovered and pop back up to meet his lovely wife.

"Hm... seems like someone is really wet and sticky..." Saito teased as he showed Louise her wet panties that he had just taken off.

"B-baka! D-don't show it like that," Louise scolded, seemingly embarrassed by it.

"Haha... sorry," Saito apologize before throwing the panties away, not caring where it would land.

With that, the lovers embraced each other, both only in their birthsuits. Like usual, Louise rested her head on Saito's shoulder while Saito wrapped his arms around her. Sleepiness slowly got to them as their eyes got heavier and heavier. However, before Saito falls asleep, he remembered one last important thing.

"Hey, Louise. Remind me to thank Derf tomorrow."

"Hm... Okay..." She weakly replied as sleepiness got to her.

"Then... Good night, Lemon-nyan," he sweetly said.

"Yes... Good night... master..."

In less than a minute, soft snoring can be heard as the two lovers fall asleep in each other's company. Meanwhile downstairs, Derflinger smiled to himself as he knew that his plan had worked. He didn't even need to check them to find that out. He simply just knew that it will work out. Hopefully, Derflinger can finally retire from his love advisor position, but for some reason, he doesn't think that he could retire that easily. Well, not like Derflinger had much to do anyway.


	56. Chapter 56: Friends (Part 1)

**Hey readers! Well, I already took a long time to update this chapter due to my... circumstances. I'm very sorry about that. So let's not waste anymore time and just go straight to the reviews.**

* * *

 **To OldPhoneCase,**

 **Not sure why you asked, but I don't celebrate Thanksgiving. Although, I really wanted to try eating a turkey someday. And don't worry, I won't stop writing, but as you can see, I might not be able to update as often as I used to.**

* * *

 **To ExExUnderscore,**

 **Well, I already said everything I have to say in your fanfic review. Hope it helps, and don't worry. Your writing is pretty decent, it just needs a little more work.**

 **Oh, and I see you have made another drawing for me. You know, I never thought anyone would make a drawing out of my fanfic so I really appreciate that you did. Now, my comment about it? I think it's still pretty roughly made, but comparing your first and second drawing. It was clear that you're improving. From that alone, I can tell that you have a talent in drawing. Keep practicing and hopefully, I can see your next drawing. Really looking forward to it.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **First of all, congratulations on graduating. I hope you can get into a good University next year. If not... you can be like me and enter Form 6. It's not a bad option if you think about, but hey, it's all up to you. It's your life so no one should tell how you're going to live it.**

 **So... you have a thing for catgirls? Then, I'm sure that lemon must have been a bliss to you. And you want me to make a lemonade out of that? Well, my friend, I will give all kinds of lemon for you. From lemon pie to lemon cream. Just stay tuned and you will get all of them.**

 **Hm... so they're vampires in Halkeginia? That means... they have to be werewolves as well. Anyway, that means the zoo idea is a go. Louise acting all childish when she saw all the animals. Ha... that would be cute. Saito... you're so lucky.**

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Who hated Malicorn? I did. Ugh... if only he didn't interrupt that night. But... becoming a hentai? I think... that's a little too much, but oh well.**

* * *

 **To MGX guest,**

 **Yes, I got your review. And yes, I have a female childhood friend. Three if you include her sisters as well. And stop your imagination there, my friend. We're just friends, that's all. Really, we are just friends.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hey, Kotano-chan. Well, well, well, it seems my lemon have brought quite an impact on you. Sorry for any inconveniences caused by it. Anyway, things hasn't gone any better for me, but I'm still trying to do what I can. No point in crying for a dead PC after all.**

 **Ahem! Yes, all about that flirty things is just a joke. Sorry about that. I really went a little too far, but wait, what's wrong with trying me and my lemons? I mean... I can be gentle. Ah, wait... I-I should stop before I say anything inappropriate. I'm not trying to seduce you or anything though. It's just a friendly joke. Really, I will definitely stop saying those kinds of things.**

 **Moving on... Hey, don't need to pinch me that hard! It hurts you know... Nah, just kidding. For Kotano-chan, I would even punch myself if it makes you happy.**

 **Yes, I'm into music and I'm currently learning on how to play the piano. So far... I still suck. I still need long years of training. And you're saying that you're good in art? Well, unfortunately, art is my one of my weakness. Even a preschooler than can draw better than me and I'm not joking. My 5-year-old cousin can draw miles better than me. However, for some reason, people who are great in art always ended up drawn to me and became my friend, just like you did. Funny world, right?**

 **Now... about the chapter... You know what? I think I won't say anything about that because it seems like you're having the most... blissful time of your life? Anyway, I hope you have already recovered from the... Lemon-nyan side effects. Yeah, I think I will call it Lemon-nyan syndrome. A syndrome caused by reading a lemon.**

 **Oh yeah! Done here! Sorry for the shortness of my reply. I'm sure you can understand how difficult it is to write something so long so I had to keep it short. Anyway, I will try out those songs you suggested if I have the time.**

 **So, see you again Kotano-chan.**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **So you have a job now? Don't worry, I completely understand. Even I have a job now and it's not easy.**

 **So... let's see... another new question. Don't worry, I don't mind. You can ask me as many questions as you want and I will answer as best I could. So... your question. Which fanfic inspired me to write? Hm... That's a very good question. I will give you a clap for that.**

 **Okay, the truth is I was inspired by two different fanfic. One of them is a ZNT fanfic entitled Return of the Lost Son written by WhiteRaven17 and the other is an SAO fanfic titled moments written by momoxtoshiro. So how does it happen? Well, it began when I first read the fanfic 'Return of the Lost Son'. It was very interesting and quite finely written and most importantly, it shows Saito's and Louise's in Tokyo. I love that fanfic, but I realize that each chapter was too short and I stopped reading when it reaches the part where Louise got pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I do want Louito to have a baby someday, but in that fic it happens too fast and I still hasn't got enough of the fluffy moments between the couple and their life in Japan.**

 **Eventually, at some point, I ended up reading moments from momoxtoshiro (also a very good fanfic) and that's when I realized that the fanfic was exactly what I wanted to see in ZNT. Just like a piece of slice of life in their lives in Japan and their relationship together as a lovely couple, away from any kind of danger. That is what I want, but unfortunately, no fanfic I found have it. They are a few that came close like the one written by WhiteRaven17, but it was still not enough. And that's when I decided that if I can't find it, then I will just have to make one and that's how ZNT Life In Tokyo was born. Sorry for the long explanation.**

 **Moving on... hands up for all three. Oh, and when you said about Derf kept being a matchmaker, I suddenly got the image of Saito and Louise's children calling Derf as Uncle Derf. That sure sounds sweet. I also got somewhat an inspiration for a chapter that will happen when Saito and Louise finally got a baby which will happen... Well, I don't know when. Anyway, imagine this. Saito and Louise were trying to get their baby to say papa and mama, but due to Derflinger interruption, the baby ended up saying Derf first. I'm sure that will be hilarious and Derflinger might end up being buried in the ground for real this time. Ha... poor Derf.**

* * *

 **And that's all. Anyway, this chapter was made in the restraint of time and equipment, but I hope everyone can enjoy it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Friends (Part 1)**

"Wow... it still fits huh?" Saito told himself as he looked at his reflection from the mirror, seemingly surprised and glad at the same time by what he sees.

Earlier this day, Saito having nothing to do, decided that he should begin cleaning up all the school stuff that has long been kept inside his room. Since he was summoned to Halkeginia, Saito ended up skipping school for the entire two years so it's pretty impossible for him to casually return to high school and continue his education which means he no longer needs to keep his school stuff. That's why Saito figured it would be best to clear his room of those stuff to create some free space in his room. Truth be told, Saito should have done this a lot earlier, but him being quite a laid-back person, always ended up forgetting about it until this day. In fact, the only reason he remembered to do it today is because he needs some space on the bookshelf for his manga collection which means all his textbooks and study materials need to go.

So while Saito was working alone on gathering all of his old stuff while deciding which one to keep or throw away, he immediately located his old school high uniform that was kept inside the wardrobe all this time. It was just a regular black Gakuran that you can see being worn anywhere by high school boys, but upon seeing the uniform, a sense of nostalgic struck deep into Saito's heart and driven by that feeling, he put on his uniform for the first time after 2 long years and surprisingly, it still fits him well.

Saito looks at his reflection again while thinking back about those days at school. If he was still in high school, he should be in his last year now and next year he will have to attend college. That's how a normal life for an 18-year-old teenager should be like, but Saito wasn't normal. If being a legendary familiar known as Gandalfr isn't enough, he also has a wife who was a mage that possessed the lost Void element. Basically, Saito wasn't a normal teenager and that's how he likes it.

Still, despite what he claims, Saito couldn't deny that sometimes he would miss his time in high school along with his friends, but never once had he ever regretted going to Halkeginia, in fact, Saito was grateful he did. It was thanks to him being summoned, that he was able to live a life of adventure that he had always dreamed of and learned about the existence of another world. But most importantly, he was able to meet the girl who was now the most precious person in his life, one he would love for the rest of his life. Truly, Saito has no regrets.

"Hm... it's a little tight though. Guess I grown a bit," Saito said as he realized that some parts of his uniform were tighter than he remembered, possibly due to his body natural growth in those years of his absence or perhaps it's because of the muscles he has developed from his extensive sword training.

"Well, never mind," Saito shrugged the matter of before smiling smugly at his reflection. "I'm still as handsome as ever after all."

With that smug declaration, Saito began posing in front of the mirror, proudly showcasing himself. He makes one pose after another, attempting to bring out the best of his coolness while keeping that prideful smile of his as if he was a model in a photo shoot for a teenage magazine.

"Man... I'm really handsome. Guess that's why Louise love me so much," Saito stated confidently.

Not enough with making those cool poses which he mimics from the magazines, Saito started to stretch his hard gained muscles as he wanted to emphasize on showing off his strength this time. Saito's muscles wasn't exactly that big to begin with and the uniform completely covers his body, but that didn't stop Saito from trying to act like a professional bodybuilder, stretching each part of his body to show off the muscles he gained from his time in Halkeginia.

"Damn... I'm so amazing..."

Lost in his err... imaginary world of modeling, Saito makes more and more of extraordinary poses to bring out the best of himself. He was a pretty imaginative person after all, so he tends to lose himself in his own imagination when no one else was around. Despite his married status, Saito was still a typical teenage boy after all so there was nothing surprising there.

"Man... I'm really the most handsome person in the world. Ahaha! No one can-... Eh?"

Saito's entire body immediately froze when his eyes finally caught something that makes his imagination came to an end. From the reflection of the mirror, he can clearly see a certain someone standing at the door behind him, meaning that he's no longer alone in the room. Like a robot, Saito slowly turned his head around and when his blue eyes met the pink eyes that were staring straight at him, Saito's entire face went red in an instant.

It was Louise, standing right at the door. Saito didn't know how long she has been there, but from her dumbfounded face, he could tell that Louise has seen quite a lot already which makes Saito reflexively gulped hard. Without a doubt, he was definitely caught in the most awkward situation he could think of.

An awkward silence filled the room as both teens stood froze on their feet with their lips sealed shut as neither of them knows how to respond to this situation they're facing. Since they're living together, they have indeed caught each other in an awkward moment plenty of times already like when they're changing their clothes or heading out of the bathroom. Heck, Saito had even caught Louise masturbating once which leads to... a very steamy time. Simply said, they're used to being caught in an awkward moment by each other, but being caught while you're losing yourself in your childish imagination was more than awkward. It was... embarrassing. The kind of embarrassment that even words couldn't describe.

The silence in the room continued for a moment as both stared towards each other not knowing what to say as they still weren't able to completely grasp the situation, but then without any warning, laughter filled the room, erasing away the silence.

"Aha... Ahaha! Ahaha! Saito... What are you doing!? Ahaha!" Louise burst out into laughter, finding what she just sees earlier as funny.

"L-Louise! I-its not like what you're thinking!" Saito defends himself, his face already red to the ears. To be caught while pretending to be a model was simply embarrassing especially when it was someone you know all too well.

"Ahaha! You look so dumb... Haha! I know I like to call you baka, but I never thought you really are! Ahaha!" Louise held her stomach while tears filled her eyes, seemingly dying of laughter.

"I told you! It's not like that!"

* * *

Minutes passed by with Louise laughing towards her husband's antique while Saito desperately tries to get her to stop as his face got redder each passing second. Eventually, due to the lack of breath, Louise finally calm down, but she still can't help, but chuckle every second as she couldn't get that image of Saito out of her head. It's been a while since she had laughed so hard in her life.

"Ahaha... sorry... sorry... But, that was so dumb... Maybe I should tell Asuna about this," Louise teased.

"N-NO! No, Louise, don't tell Asuna about this. She will tease me to death!" Saito begged. Knowing Asuna, if she found out something like this, she will use it against him for the rest of his life which was something he really wants to avoid.

"I'm joking," Louise calmly replied. "I won't tell anyone about this. It's our secret now."

"T-thanks..." Saito sighed out of relief as he managed to avoid a crisis.

Louise smiled approvingly before the uniform Saito was wearing finally caught her attention. She had never seen him worn it before, but for some reason, it seems to fit him well. She also noticed a few boxes laying down next to the shelf which seems to be packed up with something. Seeing these, a simple question raised inside the young girl's mind.

"Umm... Saito? What are you doing?" Louise asked, her eyes still fixed on the boxes as she was curious about them.

"Ah... These? I was just cleaning my old stuff," Saito turned his attention towards the boxes. "Most of them are school stuff."

"School stuff?"

"Yup, and if you want to know, this is my old uniform," Saito said while posing like he did earlier. "It still fits me well."

Louise looks back towards the boxes carefully examining them before turning back to Saito. "So... what are you going to do with them?"

"Hmm... I guess I will throw them away," Saito bluntly answered. "I don't really need them anymore."

"W-why?" Louise suddenly asked, seemingly surprised by his answer.

"Well... I already left school for two years remember? It's impossible they would let me return to high school just like that. It's better if I just moved on."

"I see..." Louise looks worriedly at him as if thinking something before her eyes catch itself again on the boxes. "Saito? Can I see them?"

"Huh? You mean my stuff? Uh... sure. Why not?"

* * *

With that, Louise makes her way to the boxes, helping herself on them. She was always interested in learning more about her husband and in this boxes lies some part of Saito's past which was something she's curious about which is why she wanted to see them. Slowly, she opens up one of the boxes and found plenty of books inside which might be Saito's old textbooks along with some additional exercise books. She picks up a few of them for a quick reading, but after flipping through a few pages, she immediately closes them as she realized that she won't be able to understand it. She had learned how to read Japanese, but she was still an amateur. The Japanese used in high school textbooks was simply too advanced for her.

As the box only contains Saito's old books, Louise decided to skip it and move on to another box, hoping that the next box has something meaningful for her to see. Luckily for her, the second box's content was far more interesting than the first. There are still some books inside, but there's also a lot of other stuff which catches Louise's interest.

"Hmm... What is this?" Louise picks up a medal from inside the box which catches her interest. The medal has a color of gold and a brilliant shine to it, but Louise could easily tell that it wasn't made of gold. Still, gold or not, it was still quite beautiful.

"Ah... That's my medal," Saito told her. "I got it when I was in the school track team."

"Track team?" Louise curiously repeated him as she wasn't familiar with the word.

"It's basically a team of runners. In this world, running is considered a sport. There's plenty of categories though and there's a technique to it so it was a lot difficult than regular running," Saito briefly explained.

"Really?" Louise said, seemingly interested. "So how do you get this medal?"

"Well, I won it in the 100-meter dash when I was in Junior High," Saito proudly stated with a gleeful smile. "You might not believe it, but I'm a pretty fast runner."

Louise stared into Saito's proud smile, thinking on what he said before turning away while saying, "No, I believe you."

"Err... You do?"

"Yes," Louise lightly nod. "If not, how could you escape me every time I chased you around the academy."

"Ahaha... I guess so," Saito scratched his chin as he remembered those times. He's a fast runner, but being chased around while avoiding barrages of explosion wasn't exactly a good experience, but it was a good training though.

As the two finished looking at the medal, Louise continued to search the contents of the box and ended up finding a few more medals and some other stuff from Saito's time in the track team, proof that he was more athletic than he claims. In the end, Saito decided to keep all those medals as it still has some sentimental value to it and throwing it away would be a waste.

Since the content of the box no longer had anything of interest, Louise decided to look into the third and last box. Turns out, the box was like a gold mine as Louise discover more items from Saito's past that greatly interest her. For around an hour, the two keeps discussing every little item that Louise found inside as Saito told her some stories of his past. He never expected that Louise would be so interested to learn more about him, a fact that makes him feel quite delighted as it shows how much Louise actually care about him.

'Hm? An album?' Louise thought as she pulled out an album she just found in the box.

Louise immediately flipped through the pages and found plenty of pictures with a certain boy inside. The boy looks younger and slightly shorter, but from first glance, she could easily tell that it was Saito. It was his photo album while he was still in school.

"Wa... Louise" eyed the pictures with interest. Her eyes literally shine as if she had just made the biggest discovery on Earth as the album's contained so much of Saito's past. This is definitely what she was looking for.

From the side, Saito lightly blushed as Louise stared at his pictures. For some reason, having his pictures seen makes him feel self-conscious. None of the photos inside was embarrassing or anything, but Saito couldn't help, but think if he looks good in those pictures. On second thought, even if the pictures are embarrassing, Louise surely won't mind at all. She has already seen the most embarrassing sides of him thanks to his mother's secret photo album so a few embarrassing photos might not affect her much, but of course, that didn't make Saito feel relieved at all.

Louise continued flipping through the pages, looking at the photos while Saito tried his best to explain the photos to Louise while secretly hoping that there weren't any inappropriate photos inside. Eventually, Louise managed to find the picture of Saito when he was in the track team. Saito was standing in the front with another guy who had his arm around his neck while both of them makes a peace sign and behind them, there's a group of people all dressed up in identical tracksuits. According to Saito, the one next to him was Tendou Seichi, the leader of the school track team and his best friend since Junior High.

Continuing on, Louise found more and more pictures of Saito with his friends. All of them showed Saito on different occasions and background, but in each of them, Saito was brightly smiling, showing that he was having a good time with his friends. Then a particular picture suddenly catches Louise's interest.

"This is..."

Louise's eyes wandered around the photo as it seems to be more meaningful than the other photos in the album, mainly because it was a lot larger and beautiful. The picture has Saito in the front along with the track team leader, Seichi and together with them in the photo was 5 more people who might be Saito's friends. All smiling brightly in their own pose. At that point, Louise noticed that all 6 of Saito's friends in that photo has appeared plenty of times in the previous photos. It might be a coincidence, but Louise didn't believe that was the case.

"Ah... this picture. It's the Wild 7," Saito said as he looked towards the photo.

"Wild 7?" Louise curiously glanced at Saito.

"It's what we call ourselves," Saito gestured towards the photo. "We're not a club or anything, but we always hang out all the time since Junior High and do lots of crazy things together. Haa... those were good times."

Saito looks carefully at the photo, seemingly reminiscing about his past with them. It was obvious to Louise, that these people in the photo were the one closest to him before he was summoned to Halkeginia. They're his friends, the ones who went with him through joy and sorrow. Seeing this, a sudden guilt filled Louise's heart. Saito already told her millions of times already that he didn't blame her for summoning him, but she can't help but to feel guilty for breaking the bond he had with the ones in the picture.

Louise looks again at the photo, staring deep into the faces of Saito's friends that he had left 2 years ago when suddenly her eyes stopped at the face of a girl. Louise swore that she had seen the girl somewhere before, but her memory fails her. She can't remember when and where she saw that girl, no matter how hard she tried.

"Saito, who is this?" Louise asked as she pointed the picture. The two of them are pretty much together the whole time, so Louise figured that if she had seen that girl before, Saito should have seen as well. Besides, this is Saito's photo so he should know who the girl is.

"Who? Ah... that..." Saito lightly nods, seemingly knows about the girl. "She's one of the Wild 7. You met her before."

"I... did?" Louise pondered, unable to remember when she met her.

"Mikoto Suzuki. Akihabara. In the maid cafe. Remember?" Saito said little by little, hoping to bring back Louise's memory.

Putting those little details together, Louise digs deep into her memories, trying her best to remember. That's when the image of the maid that serve them come to mind.

"Ah... her... That's why she looks so familiar," Louise said as she remembered about Suzuki. She was quite friendly, but Louise remembered acting cold towards her, something she was quite ashamed of whenever she thinks it back.

"Yeah... She didn't change much," Saito commented before looking back at the picture. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

At that point, another pang of guilt strikes Louise. It was her fault that Saito was separated from his friends for 2 years. If it's not because of her, Saito would still be close to his friends and they would have a lot of good times together. However, it's not too late to fix that.

"Ne, Saito? Why don't you go meet them?" Louise suggested.

Saito blankly looks at Louise as if she just said a foreign language before bluntly saying, "No, I better not."

"What? But why?" Louise immediately asked. She didn't expect that Saito would say no to that.

"It's been... 2 years. They might not accept me back that easily," Saito replied while looking into the distance as if saddened by what he said.

"W-why not? Mom, Dad, and Asuna accept you back. They're all happy you came back," Louise argued.

"That's different Louise. They're family, I know they will accept me."

Family and friends are totally different things. Even if Saito went missing for decades, he was sure that his family won't forget about him and can easily accept him although he does need to give a very long explanation until he was cleared from any trouble. However, in the case of his friends, Saito wasn't sure that it would turn out the same way. Two years is a long time so to show his face to them all of a sudden and have things back to how it used to be won't be easy. However, what scares Saito the most was if his friends have forgotten about him and moved on with their lives. Rather than to find that out, he rather not meet them at all.

"Louise... Let's just forget this okay?" Saito said, wanting to put an end to the matter.

"No! I won't forget it! Go and meet your friends!" Louise stubbornly insisted. She's not going to broke Saito's bonds with the Wild 7.

"I told you I can't. I can't just go see them like that! They might have moved somewhere already."

"Then, do something! You're good at figuring something out. Or you could just charge and see them! That's how you always did things!"

Saito gritted his teeth as Louise keep pushing him. He didn't understand why she would push him this hard especially when his friends' matter didn't really involve her. Still, no matter the reason, Saito wasn't going to go down that easily.

"Fine! If you want me to go, then tell me! How I'm going to gather all of them? I don't remember their phone numbers or their address and I don't even know if they're still studying in my old school! So tell me, Hiraga Louise, how should I meet them and where?"

At that question, Louise immediately fell silent as she didn't know how to answer them. At this, Saito smiled to himself as he was able to stop her from pushing him. Truth be told, the phone number for his friends are written in the phone book downstairs and the address of his friend's house was pretty much inscribed in his head. It was a lie he made to end the argument and so far it works well.

"I..." Louise tried to answer, but nothing came to mind. 2 years is a long time so she thought that it was logical for Saito to forget such thing leading her to believe his lies.

Saito smiled smugly as he knows that Louise didn't know how to answer it. He hates lying to her, but desperate times required desperate measures so he thought it would be okay to lie this one. Now, he just needs to put a little more push and the matter will end forever.

"Tell me, Louise, Saito slyly said. How do I gather my-"

Before Saito was able to finish his sentence, the door to his room was opened.

"Saito, there's a... Ah?"

Yuno stood dumbfounded at the door as she saw both her son and daughter-in-law sitting on the floor, but that wasn't the reason she was surprised. The real reason is because of the uniform Saito was wearing. For a moment, she remembered about all the time she used to see him in that uniform 2 years ago, but that feeling was immediately replaced by a sense of oddness as Saito wasn't supposed to wear that uniform at this time.

"Mom... Please, don't ask," Saito begged as he already knows what his mother was thinking.

"Ah... Sorry," Yuno politely apologize. "Anyway, there's a phone call for you downstairs."

"Really? Then, excuse me," Saito stood up but was stopped by Louise.

"Wait, Saito! We're not done yet!" Louise pointed out as she held on to his shirt.

"Nope, we're done," Saito easily shrugged her off, went pass his mom and out of the room. He was safe... for now.

* * *

"Hello, this is Hiraga Saito," Saito speaks on the phone. When he thought about it, Saito didn't even ask his mom who was it that called him mainly because he was trying to get away from Louise as soon as possible that he forgot to do so. It was weird that someone would call him after he was missing for two years.

"Saito! Thank goodness! I thought you left Japan again," a voice spoke enthusiastically from the other end of the phone.

Upon hearing the voice, Saito was left speechless. The voice sounded so familiar to him, but he can't figure out who is it, that is until he remembered the photo he saw with Louise earlier.

"Mi... Mikoto?" Saito stuttered over the phone as he didn't expect the same person he was just talking about with Louise would suddenly call him.

"What...? Why are you calling me Mikoto? You called me like that at the cafe too. We knew each other for a long time already."

"Ah... S-sorry, Suzuki," Saito apologized. "It's... been a while."

"It has... I was so busy with work so I never had the chance to even call. And you, Saito!" Suzuki voice turned into a stern one.

"Y-yes...?" Saito gulped hard, feeling intimidated by the sternness.

"I asked the others and they all said that you didn't even go to see them. You didn't even call them! They're all surprised when I told them that you're back and that you have a wife now!"

"Ahaha... Really?" Saito scratched his chin unable to say anything to argue back.

"Really," Suzuki sternly said. "That's why we all decided to hold a meeting."

"Wait, a meeting? You mean..."

"Yes! We will be gathering at the usual place. Tomorrow at 2 pm. Don't be late."

"Wait, wait, Suzuki!" Saito tried to protest. "This is too sudden, I can't-"

"If you don't come, Saito..., Seichi said that he will go to your house and dragged you out himself."

Hearing that name, Saito reflexively gulped. It was the name of his best friend and knowing him, Saito was sure that Seichi would be enraged to know that he had returned without informing him.

"How did he... take it?" Saito asked as he feared what kind of reaction Seichi would have.

"What do you think?" Suzuki asked back.

Saito went silent for a while before saying, "I think he will kill me."

"Correct," Suzuki confirm the answer. "When I told him that you're back, he was ready to barge into your house. Do you know how hard is it to stop him?"

"Well... I can guess," Saito replied. "I'm sure he was more than ready to kill me."

"Glad you know. Ah, I have to hang up. Don't forget about tomorrow. See you there, and bring Louise with you. Everyone wants to see your wife."

"Wait, Suzuki! I didn't say I-"

Before Saito could say anything, the phone was hanged up, leaving him alone on the phone. He can't believe it. How come a solution to what he asked Louise would come all of a sudden? It was like a miracle, but of course Saito still won't go and obviously, he wouldn't tell Louise about it. If she knows, she will definitely push him to go or worse, dragged him to go. She cannot know, no matter what.

"So... a meeting?" a familiar female voice came from his side.

Hearing the voice, Saito turned and there was Louise peeping from the stairs with a big smile on her face as she had heard everything right from the start. Saito facepalmed himself as he knows that he was definitely screwed up.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"This is the place?"

"Yeah. This is the cafe we always hang out at. This is the usual place for the Wild 7."

As the secret of the meeting was already known to Louise, Saito had no choice, but to tell her everything about it. That's how they ended up here, in front of the cafe Saito used to hang out with his friends and behind the door was where Saito's old friends or the Wild 7 are waiting for them. Since the morning, Saito had tried to pull off every little trick he got to avoid going to the meeting, but Louise won't give up that easily as she dragged him all the way to the place. This is the best opportunity for Saito to rekindle the bonds he once had with his friends, so Louise won't let him run away. Not from this.

"Ah, wait. I forget something at home. Let me just go and get it," Saito turns away from the cafe, making one final attempt of escape, but before he could even take a step away, Louise forcefully grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it," Louise tightens her grip, not letting him escape.

Knowing that he won't be able to escape, Saito had no choice, but to follow Louise inside as she dragged him into the cafe. With all hope of escape was abandoned, Saito's heart was now filled with anxiety as he now had to face the friends that he had left behind for so long. What should he say to them? How would they react when they meet him? Can he get his friends back? Those question swirls inside his head as he steps into the cafe. He was terribly worried about how this meeting would end up. However, deep down, he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to see the Wild 7 again.

The moment they stepped inside, both teens take a quick glance around the room, hoping to find anyone that might be waiting for them. The cafe was quite crowded, so it was a little difficult for them to find the people they're looking for especially for Louise since she had only seen Saito's friends through a photo, excluding Suzuki.

"Err... Saito? Do you see them?" Louise asked as she couldn't find anyone who looks like Saito's friends.

"Maybe they're not here yet. It's... quite common among us," Saito told her. "Well, maybe we should leave-"

"No!" Louise sternly said. "Let's wait here."

"F-fine..." Saito sighed in defeat. "Let's grab a seat. They might be her-"

"HIRAGA SAITO!"

That loud shouting echoed in the cafe, alerting everyone inside as the comfortable silence that had filled the air was suddenly broken. However, the most surprised one was none other than Saito as he recognized that voice very well. It was the voice of someone who he had known for so long, but before he could even recover from the shock of the voice, in the corner of his eyes, he could see someone dashing straight towards him with the speed of an Olympic athlete.

"S-Seic-" Saito started to speak but was immediately cut off.

"DIE!"

DUSH!


	57. Chapter 57: Friends (Part 2)

**Hey readers! I'm back and this might have been too late already, but Happy New Year! I hope this year will be filled with meaningful experiences as well and sails just as smooth as last year.**

 **So... Yeah, you readers know what's next. Reviews!**

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

 **You went to Comic Fiesta? Yay... I didn't. Ha... KL is too far and I don't have the money to go there. I mean, I can afford a ticket, but the expenses needed to stay there? Not available. I hope you had a great time there Hellfrit. By the way, in case you want to know, I lived in Perak, but most people always say that I'm from KL. Why? I don't even know myself.**

 **Hm... the Hiraga kids asking their Uncle Derflinger for love advice? I have a bad... feeling about that, but his advice might be helpful. Or not. Either way, it will be something to see. Oh, and build a shrine on top of Derflinger? That's definitely hilarious. Then, 1000 years later, Saito/Louise's descendants would uncover him and thrive to be the ruler of Halkeginia. That is the beginning of the tale of the Legendary sword of Excali- Sorry, Derflinger.**

* * *

 **To MasterxMaster,**

 **Actually, I have never read the novel, but if it's really as sad as you said, then I better off not reading it at all. I'm not good in all those sad, emotional stuff. So let's just keep staying in the happy ever after story, okay? Because I prefer it that way.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Happy New Year to you too my friend! Well, I have no comment about the Logan Paul guy. Actually, I don't even know about him until you mentioned him and after looking at his recent videos, I can understand why you felt that way. I myself, have seen people who didn't show respect to a dead body and it happened in the funeral. Gossiping in front of a dead body? Seriously, what's wrong with this world? And when I politely tell them to keep it down, I'm the one ended up being scolded. Truly, this world is weird. Anyway, my year was pretty ordinary, but I'm sure there will be great things this year.**

 **Anyway, about what I want to change in myself? Well... I don't have any bad habits as far as I remember and I also don't have many things that I want to change. I guess, the only thing I want to change is my laziness. Yup, I'm a really lazy person. Maybe, this year I will try to become more active like you and maybe start working out or something.**

 **Moving on. Well, as a friend, I prayed that you may pass your exams with good results and can further your studies and get a nice decent job. Of course, I'm not forcing you to go to university or anything. It's your life so it's yours alone to decide what to do with it. Just a little advice though. Make sure to live your life without any regrets. Don't ever think back to the past and say 'what if'. Just keep moving forward to the future on the path you have chosen without looking back.**

 **Sorry for getting all philosophical, I tend to be like that sometimes. Anyway, moving on. Zoo? Yup, definitely. Oh? A park with deers? I sense that Louise's animal-loving side is screaming in joy. Hopefully, she won't sneak a baby deer in her clothes this time. Ah, about the park being outside of Tokyo? Hm... I actually have a few ideas in stock that take place outside of Tokyo so maybe I should start thinking about changing the title to Life in Japan. What do you think my friend? Should I change it?**

 **A part of Halkeginia called Unexplored Land. That sure sounds like a suspicious place. Maybe I can explore it in the sequel, but let's leave it at that for now. I still haven't got enough of the fluffy romance and lemons here.**

 **High school... I miss those days too. And 2 years of high school with your best friend disappeared all of a sudden and then returned without even telling you, anyone would be pissed. Well, let's see how Saito handles it.**

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Yup, hated Malicorn. Actually, I hated everyone who interrupted the cute lover's moment. For crying out loud, where can we find an anime where the romance moments was never interrupted? There's always some stupid interference like cellphone going off and people walking in at the wrong time. Ha...**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Well, first of all, Happy New Year! Yeah... it's 2018 now. Time sure flies. Oh, and my resolution for this year is pretty simple. I hope I can finish this story by the end of the year. Not sure if that can really be achieved, but I will just do my best and hope for the best. Oh, and don't worry about late reviews because I'm also late in updating. So it's all fair.**

 **The lemons? Let's drop that here before someone dies due to the Lemon-nyan syndrome. All I could say is, there will be more in the future. Remember? Lemon and onsen?**

 **Yes, it's just jokes. I'm sorry for teasing you that much, but I just love to see you get all embarrassed and maybe I went a little too far. Sorry again. What I'm referring to by I can be gentle? Do you really want me to answer that because I'm sure you already know the answer. I might be inexperienced, but I can still control myself from being a wild dog and I'm sure that I'm quite good at it.**

 **When did I learn the piano? Just around 2 months ago, but still haven't got any progress. Remembering the keys itself was pretty tough. Despacito, well I kinda liked that song, but like you said, it was... not too innocent so I didn't really sing it that much. Oh... You tried learning the Lucky Star dance! I want to see it! I want to see! I'm sure you will be adorable. As for me, I can sing the song, but it took a full month of training. Japanese are really good at making some crazy songs and not just the fast beat, but also the lyrics. It just doesn't make sense, yet it was catchy. Speaking of songs, I will try to check the songs you suggested when I have the time. Pretty busy these days.**

 **Yes, I will say it as many times as needed. Louise and Saito are an attractive and cute pair.**

 **So...Vol 21 is out? Wow! I guess I have to check that out later.**

 **So that's it. Sorry for my short reply, but I'm sure you'll understand. Anyway, see you next time Kotano-chan.**

* * *

 **To E.M.W OT Gaster,**

 **Well, that's exactly part of my plan, but I'm not sure when that will happen. Hope you can stay with me and wait until that happens.**

* * *

 **To MGX guest,**

 **Will there be a fight? Well, keep reading and you'll know.**

* * *

 **Okay... I guess that's all. Now, I'm sure everyone can't wait to get to the story so I wouldn't hold you readers any longer. Let's go to the story!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Friends (Part 2)**

DUSH!

"S-Saito!" Louise cried to the sight of her husband being punched directly in the stomach by an unknown man who appeared out of nowhere.

Having received the unexpected impact, Saito spontaneously fells down to his knees while clutching his stomach as he was unable to stand up straight due to the numbing pain. Lucky enough, with the combination of his natural reflex and Gandalfr power, Saito was able to slightly block the blow at the last-minute or it would have been much worse for him. However, before Saito could recover from the blow, his collar was forcefully held and the next thing he knew, he was tiptoeing on his feet as someone whom he recognized very well was holding him by the collar in the air.

Seeing her husband getting treated in such a way, Louise was no doubt furious and more than ready to pull out her wand and blast the attacker away with her strongest Explosion. However, before she could do anything to help, Saito gave her a quick glance and make a hand sign as if telling her not to interfere. Thus, with a heavy heart, Louise stand anxiously on the sidelines as mere spectator while Saito tried to resolve the matter on his own.

"Uh... Hey, Seichi. Err... It's... been a while," Saito said with a plain smile as he looked down at the person holding him.

Considering Saito's condition and situation, that smile he made was indeed forced, but he was entirely sincere. Although, that didn't make his best friend since Junior High feel any better as a look of annoyance mixed with pure rage was scribbled on his face.

"H-hey...?" the attacker who Saito referred to as Seichi repeated Saito's words, seemingly annoyed by it.

"S-Seichi... I-I can't breathe...," Saito said as he felt the grip on his collar tightening.

"2 years... For 2 damn years, you're gone... And the first thing you have to say is hey?" The grip around Saito's collar tightens as Seichi seems like he was about to explode in anger.

"Err... Then... How are you...?" Saito tried changing his words, hoping that it could calm his friend down, but it ended up having the opposite effect.

"Seriously? Saito... Argh! I don't even know what to say..." Seichi gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You know what? Just die!"

Still holding Saito's collar, Seichi lifts up one hand away to form a fist seemingly attempting to put a solid punch straight to Saito's face.

"Wa-wa-wait!? S-Seichi! Just wait! I'm sorry okay!? J-just let me explain!" Saito entered into panic mode while struggling to get away.

"Too late!" Seichi pulled back his fist gathering all the strength in his body into his right fist. "DIE!"

With that sudden declaration, Seichi's fist that has hung in mid-air flew straight towards Saito's face. Helpless to do anything, Saito reflexively closed his eyes, preparing himself for the punch that was about to come, but seconds passed by in silence and nothing occurred. There's no sound of an impact and Saito definitely didn't feel any kind of pain on his face. Curiously, he opened his eyes and immediately formed a smile of relief as another one of his friends had come to the rescue.

"Seichi... calm down... No point in punching him here."

"Takumi... let me go! Let me kill him!" Seichi struggled as his arm was firmly held by the man named Takumi who manages to stop him from punching Saito.

"Look... calm down. You don't need to beat him up. Now, just put Saito down, okay?" Takumi calmly said like a big brother trying to separate his fighting siblings.

Seichi glared sharply at Takumi, clearly unsatisfied by his demands, but he eventually admits his defeat and reluctantly lowered Saito down on the floor. Finally released from the choking hold, Saito massages his numb throat while coughing, trying to catch back his breath. He has been choked a few times in the past by Louise, but that doesn't mean he had gotten used to being choked nor being threatened. At least he was safe now, or so he thought.

"Thanks, Takumi..." Saito turned towards his savior. You really... "Eh?"

Saito's feeling of appreciation for Takumi was immediately replaced by pure confusion when the said friend suddenly grabbed one of his arms from the side, firmly wrapping his own arm around his as if to avoid Saito from escaping. When Saito turned to face him, he sensed the similar amount of hostility that he got from Seichi, that was hidden beneath Takumi's calm smile. From that alone, he could tell that he wasn't safe yet from the fury of his friends.

"Instead of beating him up. We should bury him instead. That's the best treatment for a traitor," Takumi suggested. The calm smile he had earlier already turned into an evil one.

"Ah... I see..." Seichi nodded seemingly interested in the idea. "Let's do it."

Without wasting any time, Seichi took his position on the side and grabbed Saito's free arm, effectively preventing him from escape. He shared a glance with Takumi and without any further need of words, they both nodded at the same time before turning to the door, dragging along their unwilling friend who obviously didn't expect this sudden turn of events.

"W-WAIT! S-Seichi! T-Takumi! You guys aren't serious right!? Right?" Saito asked as he looked at both of his friends, but neither of them gave a response as they keep dragging him to the door. Desperate to avoid being buried alive, Saito tried his best to break free, but it was left pointless as his resistance didn't affect his friends at all.

"Wait," Seichi halted his steps. "Takumi, do you have any shovel? We need to dig deep or someone might find him."

"Hm... There's a few at my home. No one will mind if it went missing for a while," Takumi casually answered.

"That's cool. Ah, and Saito," Seichi finally turned his attention towards his captive. "You need to dig too."

"W-what...?"

Saito was left speechless due to the absurdness of the idea. First, his old friends decided to bury him in the ground and now they want him to help to dig his own grave. The idea was absolutely crazy that Saito started to wonder if his friends had joined the Yakuza or some kind of criminal organization while he was gone for two years and learned the best way to pull off a cold revenge on someone.

"But... Takumi?" Seichi spoke again. "Where should we bury him? We need to find a place where no one can find him."

"Already settled," Takumi proudly replied. "There's a new construction site near my area. We can sneak in and get out before anyone noticed."

"Oh... and next thing we know, there's a building on top of Saito. That sounds nice..." Seichi nodded in agreement.

"So are we waiting for, Seichi? Things like this should be done quickly," said Takumi.

"True enough. Let's go!" Seichi declared before going ahead to the door.

"W-WHAT! G-guys! Are you serious!? L-Let me go!" Saito struggled, desperate to avoid his burial, but was helpless to do anything to stop them.

"Wait!" A clear voice suddenly spoke from behind them, prompting the three guys to a stop. They turned around to see who is it that tried to stop them and the first thing they saw was a glassed teen standing right behind them with a calm, nonchalant look.

"You can't do it, Seichi, Takumi," the teen look at both teens before laying his eyes on Saito. "You can't bury him. It's unethical and completely immoral. We might even end up getting trouble with the official," the glassed teen said, still keeping his nonchalant look.

"A-Aki..." Saito almost cried out tears of happiness as what might be his one true savior had finally come to rescue him. Aki was always the type to perceived things in a calm and logical way so he surely won't let his anger to cloud his judgment. However, what touched Saito's heart was the fact that Aki who always maintained a non-interference stand in pretty much everything was actually willing to help him out. Sadly, Aki hasn't finished talking.

"We should throw him into the sea instead," Aki fixed his glass while a mischevious look appeared on his face. "That way, there will be no evidence and it's faster than digging a hole."

Hearing the sinister suggestion from Aki, Saito's heart crumbled to a thousand pieces as this was the second time in a matter of minutes that his savior turned out to be his own grave-digger who only worsen the situation. However, before he could say anything to protest, his other friends quickly respond to the idea.

"Hmm... That makes sense. Digging a hole is certainly a bother," said Seichi.

"That's true... Even if we dig at the same time, it will still take hours. Heh, that's why Aki's the brain in the group," added Takumi.

"Everyone agree? Then, let's see..." Aki immediately pulled his phone out, seemingly browsing through something before looking back at his friends. "There's a ferry to Tokushima in another hour, should I book some tickets?"

"Sure do," Seichi nodded. "So that means... we need 4 tickets right?"

"No," Aki shook his head. "We only need 3. We can stuff Saito in a bag and carry him on as luggage. At the middle of the trip, we'll throw him into the sea".

Once again, Saito was at a loss of words as he didn't even know what to say to all this. Careful and detailed planning was one of Aki's good trait fitting for being the main brain in the Wild 7, but he never expected that he could come out with such an elaborate plan for a perfect crime and the fact that his other friends actually agree to it was like a nail to the coffin. Once again, Saito started to wonder if his friends had really joined the Yakuza and were on the police wanted list.

"Let's hurry, the ferry will leave in an hour," Aki said as he picked up Saito's legs.

"Wait-wait!? Are you serious!?" Saito struggled. With both of his arms and legs now held, Saito was pretty much in the air, carried by his revengeful friends.

None of them answered Saito's questions as they carried him towards the door seemingly fixed on their plan to drown him in the depth of the sea which Saito still had trouble to wrap around his head. He knew from the start before he even attends the meeting that they will be mad at him for disappearing without a trace for 2 years, but this was just too much to handle even for him. Content on staying alive, Saito struggled as hard as he can to escape from his friends, but being held up in the air by three people, Saito was helpless to do anything. Knowing that escaping on his own was impossible, Saito decided to take his last resort.

"HELP! Someone save me! Stop these crazy people!" Saito screamed, hoping that someone would save him.

Saito's voice echoed inside the small cafe, but no one responded to him as they all remained as mere spectators. Well, who could blame them? Not everyone would willingly involve themselves in some unnecessary trouble especially when they didn't even know the nature of that said trouble. The only one who gave an immediate reaction was Louise who had held herself from the start due to Saito's request. Hearing his cries for help, she instantly realized that Saito's effort to calm his friends down was a total failure and he was now in a trouble. Without wasting a single moment, Louise immediately rushed towards her husband, hoping to somehow stop Saito's friends from throwing him down into the sea. She already had her hand on the wand hidden in her sleeves when someone else beat her to Saito's rescue. A person she immediately recognizes as she had only seen her photo yesterday and had met her once before.

"Everyone, let's g- Ow! Owow! Ow!" Seichi cried in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his ear.

"Where are you going?" a woman asked as she pulled on Seichi's ear while looking at the rest of the group before turning to Saito who was still being held captive. Let him go.

"B-but... Suzuki..." Seichi tried to protest, clearly unsatisfied to have his plan ruined like this.

"Let. Him. Go." Suzuki sternly repeated herself while twisting the young man's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! I'll let him go! "

With his ear still being pulled hard, Seichi looks towards his fellow accomplice and gave them a quick nod as if to tell them to put Saito down. Both Takumi and Aki can only let out a deep sigh, not because the plan has failed, but due to the hopelessness of their leader who was so easy to submit himself only because his ear was pulled. Still, they complied anyway without a single complaint as they don't want to risk being the next one to face Suzuki's wrath.

As Saito was slowly lowered and planted his feet back to the down, a sense of relief filled his heart as he barely escaped from the crisis. For a moment there, he really thought that he will have his funeral in the middle of the sea and drown into the dark deep-sea with no chance to see the surface again. He's no doubt grateful that the third savior was the real savior, unlike his first two supposed savior who turned out to make things worse for him.

"Err... Thanks, Suzuki," Saito looks towards Suzuki, entirely grateful for the rescue. "I'm glad to see-"

"Moo! Suzuki! Why don't you let them do it!" A girl said out loud as she approached the group at the door, seemingly dissatisfied by Suzuki's rescue.

"Nee-san. Throwing someone into the sea is a crime!" Another girl came out from behind the complaining girl, disapprove of her sister's support to what the boys were doing. On closer look, the girls look very identical to each other, but not like siblings instead they're more like the exact resemblance of each other.

"But! I was taking a video of it!"

"N-nee-san..." the girl shook her head.

Seeing the people that had now gathered around him at the entrance, creating somewhat a ruckus in the cafe, Saito lightly smiled. Suzuki was still pulling on Seichi's ear while scolding him for his rash actions. Aki tried to make an excuse to go to the toilet to escape the scene along with Takumi but ended up failing as Suzuki has her eyes on them. The sisters were also having a little argument as the younger one tried to advise the older one, but the older sister closed her ear while singing to herself, pretending not to hear.

With all of that happening at the same time plus Saito's kidnapping earlier, the group was definitely making quite a scene in what supposed to be a calm and quiet cafe. Both customers and staff of the cafe were all eyeing them with mixed fillings of curiosity and annoyance, but none of the group pay attention nor realized the attention they're receiving. In the commotion, Louise took the chance to get to Saito's side, ensuring that he was okay, but all she found was the sight of Saito smiling.

"Saito... are you okay?" Louise asked seemingly worried by his condition.

"Nah, I'm fine," Saito brightly smiled as he looked at the group.

It hasn't changed. He was gone for two years, a certainly long time, but nothing has changed. His friends were still the same as they ever were. That's what brought the smile on Saito's face. He feared that they might have changed somehow while he was gone or forgot about him, but all his worries were for naught. They're all still here, unchanged at all and now for the first time for so long, the Wild 7 has gathered.

* * *

When the commotion finally died down, Suzuki had to apologize to pretty much everyone in the cafe due to the ruckus they just caused. Since the Wild 7 was first formed, she was always the one to end up cleaning up the mess caused by the rest of the members mostly the one caused by the reckless behavior of Seichi and Saito. One could say that Suzuki was like a damage control officer for the Wild 7 and it was thanks to her that the group was able to escape from any trouble and she's also the reason they're not kicked out of the cafe for the commotion they just caused. With that, the Wild 7 along with Saito and Louise all gathered up at the table where the group had been patiently waiting for the arrival of the duo before the whole commotion started.

"Haa... thank goodness. We're lucky the owner knows us..." Suzuki said as she slumped on her seat after having to deal with the owner due to the ruckus they just caused. The cafe was the Wild 7 main gathering spot so it makes sense for the owner to already recognize them so after a tremendous amount of apology, they were only left of with a stern warning.

"Ahaha... Sorry..." Saito apologized, feeling responsible for what had happened.

"N-no... Saito. I'm the one who should apologize," Suzuki replied. "We were planning to give you a warm welcome, but THIS idiot just had to ruined everything," Suzuki pinched the person next to her.

"Ow! I-I said I'm sorry!" Seichi cried out.

"Seriously. And I even had you promise not to do anything, but you still did it," Suzuki pouted.

"That is absolutely correct Seichi. Breaking promises is an irresponsible act. You should be ashamed of yourself," added Aki from the other side of the table.

"What? Aki, you traitor! You're responsible too!" Seichi argued. As far as he remembered, he wasn't the only one at fault in the matter.

"Hm? I didn't do anything. All I did was giving a suggestion. Everyone agrees to it so I only followed the majority," Aki calmly explained without the slightest change of expression, trying to show that he was innocent.

"But... you lift my legs up," Aki, Saito pointed out.

"Ah... that. It's completely nothing, just forget about it," replied Aki.

'How.. am I supposed to forget about it?' Saito thought to himself but didn't bring the question forward as he knew that if he asks further, Aki will calmly give an answer that doesn't have any logic to it, but somehow sounds logical when it was said by Aki. He's really an expert in those kinds of things.

"Now, now. Everyone, let's put it to rest," Takumi clapped his hand, taking the group's attention and put a closure on the matter. "Saito, sorry about earlier. Maybe we went a little too far earlier. We didn't really mean it though."

"N-no, it's okay. I don't mind," Saito replied although deep down, he knew that they were half serious about it.

"Oh... But I really want a picture of Saito drowning in the ocean," said the older one of the sister's while holding a camera, genuinely sad that she didn't get the picture.

"Ugh... Nee-san. If you said that again, I'm confiscating your camera for a week," the younger sister said.

"Ehhhhh!? But... Ami-chan..."

"Don't Ami-chan me, Yumi nee-san," Ami sternly said.

"Uu... You're mean... And I'm supposed to be your older sister," Yumi said while making a puppy-eyed face as if asking people to sympathize her.

"Then maybe you should start acting like one."

The rest of the group can only let out a chuckle to the siblings antique. Seeing how different the two of them are despite their similar appearance serve as a comedic relief for all at the table. However, after laughter, jokes, and teasing ended, the atmosphere around the group makes a 180 turn as it turns into a heavy one. Both Saito and Louise who sat next to each other clearly understand the reason for the change, but neither says anything to clear up the air as they didn't exactly know what to say.

The one who's the most nervous and quiet at that moment was none other than Louise as she felt like she was somewhere she's not supposed to be. Except for her husband Saito, and Suzuki who she once met before, everyone else at the table was complete stranger to her. She recognized their faces from the picture inside Saito's album, but that doesn't mean they're acquaintanced or anything which makes her feel awkward to be there among them. Occasionally, the members of the group would steal a glance at Louise, seemingly interested to know about her, but none tried to bring the matter up due to the same reason Louise didn't say anything. Then didn't know each other.

Time passed by and none of them said anything yet, which makes the atmosphere heavier each passing second to the point that they're having a hard time breathing. Well, no one could blame them. Best friends or not, 2 years without contact is indeed a long time, so it was difficult to actually say something in this situation leading to the long silence. However, one man finally had enough.

"Ah! I can't take it!" Seichi banged the table, clearly losing his patience. "For crying out loud! Saito! Can you just tell us where have you been for 2 years!? And please! Just introduce the girl to us!"

Seichi's spontaneous action plus his loud voice attracted some unneeded attention from the nearby customers and the Cafe's staff which lead him to be scolded again by Suzuki. However, what he did was enough to cast away the tension in the air and wake everyone up from the internal silence, reminding them the true purpose they gathered here today.

Saito takes a quick look at Louise who gave him a quick nod as if telling him to take the chance that has already been made for them. Introducing Louise and explained everything to Saito's friends. That was the main reason they came here. Sharing another glance, they turned forward to the awaiting eyes of the Wild 7 who were all waiting for an explanation.

"Um... L-Louise..." Saito turned to his wife, deciding to introduce his friends to her first.

"Let me introduce you..." Saito gestured towards his friends, starting from the one on the far right.

"This one is Takahata Takumi," Saito gestured towards the said man. From first glance, Takumi seems to be physically taller and larger than the other boys at the table with his muscles clearly shown on his arms. He has a buzz cut and a somewhat gentle expression on his face which gives out a friendly feeling to it and it was clearly seen in the smile he gave to Louise. According to Saito, Takumi is a member in the rugby team and was like the big brother in the Wild 7 despite his age was similar to them.

"Hey," Takumi greeted Louise with a calm smile.

"H-hello," Louise lightly bows.

"Okay, now that four-eyed one over there is Mashiro Aki," Saito gestured towards his next male friend.

"Four-eyed? Is that supposed to be an insult, Saito? You need to try better than that," Aki nonchalantly replied while fixing his glasses. Contrary to Takumi, Aki was quite short with a slim physique and a clean, short haircut. One thing Louise realized about him from the time she first saw him is that he always has a nonchalant look as if he was uninterested in anything. Saito claims that Aki was always like that, but he's a kind and considerate person when you get to know him.

"Ah, you should remember. That's-"

Louise, you remember me, right? I'm Mikoto Suzuki. Nice to see you again, Suzuki waved at her as she introduced herself before Saito had the chance to.

"Y-yes... I remembered," Louise shyly nodded. She did remember Suzuki from the time they meet at the maid cafe before. She looks different now since she was wearing casual attire, but she still looks as beautiful and mature as she was on the day they met. With her nice figure, her gentle smile and her long black hair, Louise felt a little jealous of Suzuki's beauty, but while on that line of thought, Louise remembered what Saito said to her on that day in the cafe about her being the only one in his eyes which brought a smile to her lips.

"Well, it's good you remember, Saito commented. And the one next to her is..."

Saito left his sentence in the air, hesitating to continue, possibly due to the trauma that very person just caused him earlier. The person seems to have calmed down, but Saito can still sense an immense amount of hostility hiding beneath the person's eyes which alerted Saito to the fact that the person might jump over the table and attack him at any time. Realizing that Saito was having a hard time introducing his own best friend, Suzuki decided to help him out.

"Louise," Suzuki called to her before gesturing to the one beside her. "This one is Tendou Seichi. He's rash and idiotic as you seen earlier, but he's a good person. Ah... and... this is a bit embarrassing, but... he's my boyfriend. We have been together since we started high school," Suzuki said with a blush before turning to her boyfriend. "Seichi, say something to her."

"H-hey... Um... Nice to meet you." Seichi casually said, but his attention seems to be directed elsewhere, possibly to Saito who keeps avoiding eye contact with him. Somehow, Seichi seems quite similar to Saito in many ways. His physique, his way of dressing and his expression all seems a lot like Saito, proving that he was Saito's best friend who had spent the most time with him. His hairstyle was also pretty close except that his hair was a lot spikier and longer than Saito.

"N-nice to meet you too...," Louise politely answered, ignoring the way Seichi greeted her. She understands that he was still affected by Saito's return and like the others, he wants an explanation as fast as he can.

"Y-yeah... T-that's Seichi..." Saito hurriedly cut into the conversation, still not making any eye contact with his best friend as he turns to the last two. "And these two is-"

"Hi, Louise! I'm Akiko Yumi! Nice to meet you!" Yumi enthusiastically introduced herself, effectively cutting off Saito.

"N-nee-san! Sorry, I apologize on her behalf. Anyway, I'm Akiko Ami. It's nice to meet you, Louise."

"Um... Akiko... Yumi and... Ami?" Louise looks at both of the girls. Based on the name, she could tell that the two of them are related, but they're too identical to each other to be ordinary siblings. Seeing this, the first thing that came to her mind was that the two girls are twins as that should explain their exact resemblance. If not because of the difference of hairstyle and attire, it will surely be impossible to tell them apart. However, the one that gives them away the most was the difference of personality which clearly doesn't fit their place in the sister status.

"Yup! Better not forget us! And don't confuse us!" Replied the older one named Yumi who has her tied in a pigtail and an enthusiast personality.

"I usually don't agree with you, but yes. Don't forget us, Louise. I'm... sure you can already tell us apart," Ami joined in, clearly knowing how different she is with her sister. Unlike Yumi, her hair was cut short till her ears, but it still didn't take away her reservedness nor her feminine feature.

"Yes, don't worry. I won't," Louise confidently replied to the twins.

With the last member of the Wild 7 already introduced, it was now time for Louise herself to be introduced. Since she was still an outsider in the group, Louise thought that it will be best for Saito to introduce her so she turns to him, hoping that he could do it for her. Receiving the cue from her, Saito turned back to his friends. The fact that they're waiting for him to introduce Louise was pretty much written on their faces as they all glared at him, making him feel quite nervous.

Saito takes a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. For some reason, the idea of introducing his wife to his friends makes him more nervous than when he introduced her to his family. Still, nervous or not, he still has to do it as it will be impossible to explain his disappearance to them without making the fact that he's a married man known first.

"Umm... everyone... Saito began," but his words got caught in his throat due to nervousness leading to a long pause of silence.

Realising her husband's nervousness, Louise placed her hand on top of his on the table, gently gripping it to calm him down. Saito looks down to their hands before glancing at Louise who gave him an assuring smile to encourage him to continue. Delighted by her attempts, Saito took another deep breath and form a smile before turning back to his friends.

"Everyone, let me introduce you," Saito began again as he gestured towards Louise. "This is... Louise De La Valie- Ah! Sorry," Saito stopped himself as he realized his mistake before correcting himself. "This is Hiraga Louise."

When Saito said that, the rest of the people at the table seems surprised by what they heard, possibly due to the Hiraga in Louise's name. Still, despite their surprise, none of them said anything in response as they waited for Saito to finish.

Seeing their surprised reaction, Saito cleared his throat as he was about to make the biggest revelation of the day which will be far more surprising than Louise's full name which might shock all of his friends. He gently grips Louise's hand before looking straight to his friend's eyes and proudly declared in a single, quick sentence of who Louise is to him.

"She's my wife."

* * *

Yeah... I just left it on another cliffhanger. Why? Because I love cliffhanger and I have been gone for too long so I need to update something. Well, juggling with 8 characters in one scene is extremely difficult so my lateness should be understandable. Sorry for the lack of description though, I'm not good at describing a person. Anyway, see you readers in the next chapter which I don't know when. Peace be with you!


	58. Chapter 58: Friends (Last Part)

**Hey readers! Yup, I'm back again! Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter so this time I'm going to wrap the whole friends' thing in a single chapter. But, first... Yeah, you know it. Reviews!**

* * *

 **To MasterxMaster,**

 **To know the answer, there's only o** **ne** **thing to do. Keep reading, my friend.**

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

 **Yeah, maybe I will have a better chance next year. Let's just wait and see. And maybe by some miracle, we might ended up meeting each other there.**

 **The Divine Sword Derflinger. Hm... That's quite interesting. Maybe I should add Holy into that as well just to make it a little more epic.**

 **Yeah, those guys are livid, but I think that's how true, best friends are like don't you agree? I mean if you're being too nice to your friend that just means you're not really close. So I just thought I will make Saito's friends a little crazy to show how close they are.**

 **And...**

 ***A new friendly AI unit called 'God Mode' came in and resurrect 'Story Progression' with Max Hp, Max Defense, Max Evade rate, 2 Limited Edition Gatling Machine gun, Ultra Rare Ion Cannon, 10 Top Level Nuclear Missile, Epic Level Armor and an Invincible Shield. AI ran through the course on expert mode, killing millions of enemies within minutes and take down the main boss without taking even a single damage.***

 ***Ran around the house while screaming in joy.***

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Yeah... I'm glad that it lifts your worries albeit a little. Just be positive and hopes for the best. Please don't be sad okay? I brought the new chapter now... I mean after the reviews.**

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Will Saito's friends return in later chapters? That's a good question so let me give you a clap first. Okay, the answer to that is yes, they will, but most of the times they will only appear as a cameo to show that Saito still maintains contact with them. They will be another chapter thought, with Saito's friends having a lot more screen time which I don't know when it will come out, but I already have a title for that. It's called truth or dare and I'm sure that was self-explanatory.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hello, Kotano-chan. Yeah, let's forgive each other for being late. And will I finish the fanfic this year? Well, only time will tell because there's still a lot to do, but I hope I can finish it so I can move on to a new project.**

 **Well... it's not necessary to mention the two words. It's just that I like to tease you. Yup, I'm a bad guy.**

 **You really don't want the Lord of Lemons to elaborate his words? Okay, that's actually good for me because elaborating that to a girl is going to be extremely awkward so better not do it.**

 **Moving on, I'm glad my description of Saito's friends was sufficient for you because it's really hard to describe 6 people at the same time. And will they appear in the sequel which I don't even know when it will happen? Probably not. I'm trying to avoid bringing too much OC characters in a story and I don't see the need for them to go to Halkeginia where the sequel will take place.**

 **Ahaha! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you're just too cute. Ah... Okay, this time, no cliffhanger, but of course this chapter will end up pretty long.**

* * *

 **So that's all I have to say. So... see you next time Kotano-chan!**

 **Okay... Let's go ahead.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Friends (Last Part)**

"She's my wife."

Saito's proud declaration rings in the air as he tightly grips Louise's hand with his left where he had his wedding ring firmly around his ring finger, showing that he was now a husband to the girl next to him. Silence once again visits them creating yet another uncomfortable moment for those at the table. Seeing that there's no immediate reaction from his friends like a surprised 'What!?' or anything, Saito looks up to his friends as he thought that they might be having trouble to comprehend what he just said that they couldn't even think on how to respond. However... what he found surprised him instead as he looked at each of his friend's expression.

"..."

"Um... guys?"

When Saito first intended to tell his friends about his marriage to Louise, he expects that they will all be shocked and the group would end up creating another commotion in the cafe which might lead them to be kicked out for sure this time. However, reality doesn't seem to fit what Saito had in mind. Instead of the look of surprise that his friends had earlier when he told them of Louise's full name, the Wild 7 was now having a blank expression on their faces which somewhat baffles both him and Louise. Saito can understand if Aki was the one being expressionless because that's the way he is, but for the entire group to act like what he had told them was just a common news that they had heard from a news channel, Saito was no doubt confused.

"Um... G-guys... I'm not joking... I'm serious..." Saito said as they might think he was joking or lying. Well, considering that Saito never had any girlfriend prior to his summoning to Halkeginia, far off his first kiss, it must be hard for them to take the news of being a married man seriously.

Despite what Saito said, none of the Wild 7 gave any response to him as they exchange glances between them seemingly confused by the words he said which might sound like a bad joke to them.

"G-guys, I'm serious!" Saito stressed before showing them his left hand. "Here! It's my wedding ring. And... And Louise have one too! It's true! She's my wife now!"

Despite showing his wedding ring and the similar ring on Louise's finger, the Wild 7 still didn't give any reaction. When you properly think about it, anyone can casually wear a ring and claims that it was their wedding ring so perhaps the ring doesn't have much value as a proof of marriage. At least not to Saito's friends as they hardly seem convinced by his attempts to show them that he's really married.

"Guys... S-say something... It's true. I swear we are married. We're husband and wife. I'm telling you the truth," Saito said. His voice sounding desperate, but once again his friends only stared at him without the slightest reaction nor a single word out of their mouth.

Faced with this situation, Saito felt like he was a convict on a trial who's trying the best he can to prove his innocence in the case while his friends were like a panel of judges who didn't even sway to his words of honesty. Truly, having your own friends not believing what you said despite it being the truth was no doubt painful which makes Saito more desperate to prove his point.

"Fine! I will prove it!" Saito declared in a slightly annoyed tone before turning to his wife and grabbed her shoulder rather forcefully earning him a confused look from her.

"S-Saito? E-EH!? S-Saito! W-what are you?"

Louise was caught by surprise when Saito unexpectedly leaned towards her face while pulling her body closer to him. Out of reflex and pure surprise, Louise placed her hands on Saito's chest, barely stopping him from doing whatever it is he was planning to do as he was only centimeters away from her face. However, from his actions, Louise can pretty much guess what it is that Saito was trying to do.

"Louise, let me kiss you! T-they will surely believe me if we kissed! "Saito told her, confirming what Louise was thinking, but knowing that doesn't make her feel any better at all.

"B-b-b-baka! Stop! W-we can't do that here!" Louise argued as she struggled to push her husband away from sealing her lips. Under normal circumstances, she will gladly receive the kiss from Saito in fact, she always looks forward to kissing him every little chance they got. However, to kiss inside a crowded cafe and in front of Saito's friends? Louise couldn't possibly do something as embarrassing as that which leads to her resistance.

"Just one! One peck! Wait, no! One deep kiss! They'll surely be convinced!" Saito fights back against her resistance, still determined to prove to his friends that Louise was indeed his wife.

"B-BAKA! I said no!"

As a mage, Louise was physically weak, but in a desperate situation such as this, she can still gather enough strength to put up quite a fight. Still, no matter how much strength she had, Louise was still no match against Saito who was definitely stronger than her. Little by little, Saito managed to push back her resistance, closing the gap between their face to melt their lips in a passionate kiss. In the end, as their lips were so close to each other, Louise decided to give up and give in to him. It might be embarrassing to kiss in front of people, but it might not be so bad. Thus, without any more resistance, Saito was just about to close the gap when...

"Stop!" A female voice spoke up, clearly addressing the couple who was just about to kiss.

Alerted by the voice, the couple stops with their lips barely touching to the side to find the Wild 7 blushing up, seemingly embarrassed by what they were just about to see.

"Moo... Suzuki... I was just about to get a picture..." said Yumi with her camera more than ready to capture the scene.

"Nee-san... That's it. Confiscating now," Ami said as she took the camera off her sister's hands.

"Ah! No... My camera..."

As the twins were having their sisterly quarrel, the rest of the Wild 7 continue to give a long stare to both Saito and Louise. At that moment, Louise realized that Saito was still holding her by the shoulder, thus she quickly breaks free before reflecting on what they were about to do then came out blushing as she realized how embarrassing that was. Meanwhile, Saito was also blushing, but he still maintains a calm composure as he looked back at his friends who are still staring at him without saying anything. Then, the only one in the group who still remains expressionless despite all that had happened finally spoke up.

"We know," Aki spoke as he calmly took a sip of his coffee, clearly unaffected by everything that had just happened.

Um... know what? Saito asked back, seemingly confused by Aki's words.

"Your marriage. Seriously, did you just come back to rub it in our faces?" Seichi said as he stared at his best friend.

"W-wait? You guys knew?" Saito asked again to which the Wild 7 all nod in unison. They already knew. That explains why they didn't respond to the news at all, but that also added Saito's confusion.

"I told them," Suzuki explained. "Everyone already knows you're married, Saito. That's why they want to meet Louise. Didn't I... tell you that on the phone?"

Hearing Suzuki's explanation, Saito starts thinking back to the event on the previous day when he received the unexpected phone call. His confused expression slowly turned into a guilty smile as he realized that Suzuki had indeed told him something like that which explains why his friends weren't even surprised when he told them that he was married. Who would be surprised to know something that they already knew after all?

"Ahaha... Y-you did..." Saito replied while scratching his chin, feeling a little stupid that he forgot something like that

"You forgot, didn't you? Haa... I should have known..." Suzuki let out a sigh. Feeling tired that she had to deal with something like this especially after what happened earlier.

"Hahaha! He's Saito all right! You never change at all!" Said Takumi before laughing out loud, somehow finding the situation funny.

"True. Only Saito will ever forget something important like that," added Aki. Also finding it amusing that their friend hasn't even changed despite disappearing for 2 years.

"Ah... never mind. Back to what we are doing here, Saito!" Suzuki straightens herself up before glancing at the boy along with the girl next to him.

"Y-yes...?" Saito nervously answered as the glare in Suzuki's eyes was a little different from before.

"We all already know you're married and I know you told me how it happened and why you didn't come home for 2 years, but..." Suzuki looks towards her fellow companions who all had a serious expression on their faces.

"We want to hear it from your mouth," Seichi finished his girlfriend sentence as he stared deep towards Saito. "So, care to tell us, old friend?"

Saito gulped hard as he received the stare not only from Seichi but from the entire Wild 7. He turns to take a look at Louise who gives him a quick nod, giving him the permission to tell them the story they had agreed on earlier this day. With his throat dry due to nervousness, Saito took a sip of the tea he ordered earlier which was left untouched before turning back to his friends with a renewed spirit as he intends to begin his story and hopefully cleared up any bad air that lingers between them.

"Okay, I will tell you guys, but it's a long story so it might take a while."

* * *

With that said, Saito finally began telling his story, but of course, he didn't tell them the real story behind his disappearance instead, the story he told them was an improved version of the story he once told Suzuki at the maid cafe. This is what Saito and Louise had agreed on as they want to keep everything about Halkeginia as disclosed as possible to prevent the existence of the magical world from being known to the public. Truth be told, Saito believes that telling him friends wouldn't even pose a risk to Halkeginia. He knew each and every one of them for a long time and he knows that they're trustworthy people who would never betray him. All secrets of the Wild 7 stays in the Wild 7. That's how it's always been. However, no matter how much he trusts them, Saito still couldn't afford to tell them about the existence of the magical world, a fact that aches his chest and filled his heart with guilt as he had to put up a straight lie to his lifelong friends. Truly, Saito felt like a complete traitor, but he needs to do this as both worlds were equally important to him thus he wants to make sure that he was able to protect them even if it means to lie to the people who trusted him.

Personally, Louise was greatly against this idea. She of all people understands how important it is to make sure that Halkeginia remains a secret, but she couldn't accept for Saito to do something like this for the sake of her world. He has already left his friends for 2 years without any contact and for him to finally return only to tell them a fake story, Louise couldn't stand to see Saito do that as she knew that it must be hard for him. Yesterday, they end up arguing about the matter for hours as Louise insisted that Saito just tell them the truth, but by the end of the day, Louise couldn't deny the importance of keeping Halkeginia as a secret. Thus, with a heavy heart, she reluctantly agrees with Saito and together they spent the entire yesterday to form the most believable story to convince the Wild 7 which is the same story Saito was currently telling them.

So, what kind of story did Saito tell the Wild 7 to explain his two years of disappearance? It basically went something like this. 2 years ago, Saito ran away from home late in the night after having a quarrel with his family. On that fateful night, while Saito was wandering aimlessly around Tokyo with only a bag and a grumbling stomach, he accidentally stumbled upon a French businessman when the limousine he's on almost hit him. Since Saito was able to dodge the vehicle at the last-minute, he escaped unharmed, but the French businessman felt guilty for the incident and offered Saito to a meal as a compensation which Saito immediately accepted as hunger was already clouding his judgment.

The businessman took Saito for a fancy dinner at a hotel, something that went beyond Saito's wildest dreams as he was served by exquisite meals made by true professional. While filling up his belly, Saito had a long conversation with the businessman who is curious by his presence at the city late in the night with that kind of state of exhaustion and hunger. Instead of telling the truth, Saito makes up a story that the apartment he was living in had burned down taking along with it all of his belongings and now having nowhere to go, he wandered around the streets, trying to survive as best he can which clearly doesn't go well. Sympathizing with Saito's fake unfortunate fate, the businessman offered Saito the opportunity of a job and a place to stay, but he must follow him tonight to go overseas.

Normally, an offer from a complete stranger should never be trusted and Saito would have already declined it. However, due to desperation plus his pure ego that had clouded his mind, Saito ended up accepting the businessman's offer. On that same night, the businessman forms a passport for Saito and together they took the business class seat on a plane heading to France, the businessman's homeland. When they finally arrived there after a long time on the flight, a car was already waiting for them and from there they went deep inland until they reached the businessman's mansion where they were greeted by butlers and maids working in the mansion. Also awaiting their arrival was the businessman's family, his wife and his three daughters. That was the day Saito first met Louise, the youngest daughter of the family and it turns out the job that the businessman had in mind for Saito was for him to become Louise's personal servant, attending to all her needs without fail.

Becoming a servant, that's how Saito's life takes a turn into, but it wasn't a bad life. Every day, he got to eat some of the best food that he had never tasted before and as a personal servant, he got himself a personal room next to Louise's own so she can easily call him when needed. On top of all that, the salary given to him and all the servant was crazy. Saito didn't know much about Euro currency, but the other servants said that their monthly payment equals to 1-year of salary working in the normal places. Simply said, Saito had a great life as a servant although they're hard sometimes due to the burden of the work and the difference in culture especially the language they're speaking which creates some sort of barrier as none of them speak Japanese and only few can speak English, but that's also quite difficult for Saito.

When the Wild 7 asked why Saito didn't even try contacting them, Saito explained that the mansion was located in a very isolated place and the family was living in a traditional lifestyle meaning that there are almost no modern electronic gadgets in the mansion. Internet and phone connection was almost non-existent in the area so contacting the outside world was pretty much impossible. Saito did thought about contacting his family in Japan while he was out into town for his weekly outing to at least tell them that he was fine, but he somehow forgot their contact number along with the Wild 7's. Since contacting his family was deemed impossible, Saito figured that he should stay in the mansion for a few years to gather as much money as he can, then he will tell the businessman that he wants to return to Japan and start up a new life there. That was Saito's perfect plan and every day he works hard to accomplished it. However, things didn't go as planned as he never expected that he would find his true love in that foreign country.

When Saito was first assigned as Louise's servant, they had a rocky start mainly due to the difference in status and their clashing attitude which leads to a lot of argument between them. Still, despite their pure hatred towards each other, they still maintain their master-servant relationship as they need each other for their own benefits. Every single day, Saito did everything for Louise from washing her clothes to accompany her to school which was common for the rich people in the area. They maintained the relationship for a long time as it was strictly business and they didn't have the need to become friends or anything. They're just a master and a servant, that's all there is to it or so they think.

Somehow, from all the time they spend together and every little fight they got, they gradually grew closer to each other and start to care for the other more than they should have. Before they knew it, they have fallen in love with each other and their relationship became something more than a master and a servant. Unable to deny their attraction to the other, they began dating secretly behind everyone's else back, slowly savoring themselves in their newfound feelings despite how inappropriate it was. Before long, Saito couldn't contain his feelings for Louise any longer leading to him proposing to her in front of everyone in the mansion and asking Louise's parents for her hand in marriage.

Naturally, that caused an uproar and Saito almost got himself expelled for wishing something as ridiculous as that. Louise's father was quite furious by his outrageous demands mainly because he was the one who brought Saito to the mansion and gives him a life when he was in a state of desperation. Knowing that Saito's family was still around also ended up adding fuel to the fire, but after some time holding on to their love, Louise's father finally gave in and gave his permission.

That's how they finally got married to each other which was the happiest day in their lives as they were able to tie the bond of love as husband and wife. However, after their wedding, Saito and Louise were forced to leave the mansion as one of the household's tradition states that married woman of the household must leave the mansion and live with their husband. Thus, immediately after their wedding, Saito decided to take Louise with him to Japan so he may introduce her to his parents and live back with his family. Then, after a lot of things that happened since he got back, he was finally here, in the cafe with the Wild 7.

* * *

"And... that's it. The end," Saito ended his long story.

Saito took a deep breath before letting out a sigh of relief as he finished his long story. Part of the story was actually the truth while most parts of it were something he entirely made up. Without a doubt, the story must have sounded entirely bizarre to his friends as they're still keeping quiet as if trying to comprehend the story, but Saito thinks that his story should be believable enough for them. Well, at least it was more believable than the story about a magical world where Saito was summoned into.

"Hm... does that mean you knew French, Saito?" Aki was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

"Ah... Y-yeah," Saito quickly answered. "I picked it up while staying there and... I got Louise to teach me. Oh, and I taught her Japanese too."

"I see..." Aki fixed his glasses before calmly continued. "Then, may I test you?"

With that, Aki started saying something in French which was quite surprising since Saito didn't expect that his friend would know French. Luckily, thanks to the 'Shared Voice' spell that Louise once cast on him, speaking in French felt natural for him as if he was speaking Japanese. Without any difficulty, Saito calmly responds to Aki and the two became lost in a conversation that was only understood by three of the people at the table. The topic of their conversation wasn't exactly important as it was just a typical talk about the weather, but it was more than enough to confirm Saito's fluency in the foreign language.

"It's true. He knows French. There is no room of doubt," Aki finally said in clear Japanese, confirming Saito's fluency in French.

"I-I didn't know you knew French," Saito pointed out.

"I never had the need to tell you so why should I?" Aki bluntly answered with that logical point.

"Um... sorry?" Takumi lifted his hand, taking the two's attention. "From a non-French speaker, can you two please translate what you just talked about?" Requested Takumi as he like the rest non-French speaker at the table, was curious to what Saito and Aki were talking about earlier. For him, everything he heard just sounded like an alien language.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. No need to be bothered by it," replied Aki, putting the topic down entirely. "All we need to know is that Saito was telling the truth."

"Really!? Really!? Wa!" Yumi lunges from her seat before leaning towards Louise with her eyes sparkling like an excited child. "Ne, ne. You're really French? Really!?"

"Y-yes...," Louise stuttery answered, a little surprised by Yumi's overreaction to her origin.

"Nee-san!" Ami grabbed her sister by the collar and pulled her back to the seat. "Don't do something like that all of a sudden."

"But, but... I never had a foreign friend before! And with someone as cute as her too! Don't you feel excited at all?"

"I know, but you don't have to scare her like that!" Ami reprimands her sister before turning her attention to Louise. "Err... I'm sorry Louise. She's always like this."

"N-no, it's okay," replied Louise with a faint smile. She didn't expect that being a foreigner as they call it, would be so surprising.

"Now, everyone," Suzuki clapped her hand, breaking off Louise's conversation with the twins and attracted everyone's attention to her. Unlike the rest of the Wild 7, Suzuki has already heard Saito's story before back at Akihabara so it hardly affected her as she was already able to accept the whole thing inside her head despite how bizarre it sounds. With a light smile, she looks at everyone in the face before speaking again.

"I'm sure you all understand now why Saito leaves us. I know it's still his fault for running away from home, but his family accepts him back, right Saito?" Suzuki asked, acting as his defence on the case.

"Y-yeah... I got a really long lecture though, but they accepted me back and... they accept Louise too," Saito grasp his wife's hand as he said that, which was replied by the girl's warm smile.

"So... all that said," Suzuki continued. "Shouldn't we also forgive Saito already? He's back now and I think that's all that matters. No need to keep blaming him for anything. It's about time the Wild 7 come together again, don't you guys agree?"

With that closing speech of defense for Saito, the Wild 7 keep exchanging glances as if waiting for one of them to say something in response. However, as a band of best friends who had been pretty much together for a long time, even without the exchange of words, they all know what is it that was going on inside the members head. Truly, the story Saito just told them was downright difficult to be easily accepted, but they can all agree on one thing. Their best friend has finally returned and they want him back, that's all that matters. Once again, they looked back at each other, silently nodding in agreement as they all already know the answer to Suzuki's question.

"Wait a minute!" A voice spoke out loud before anyone could give their answer. Slowly, they all turned to the source of the voice who is non-other than the self-proclaimed leader of the group who still doesn't seem satisfied with what he heard.

"Seichi... I know it's hard to believe, but Saito was telling the truth. Can't you forgive him already?" Suzuki tried to coax her boyfriend. She knew he was stubborn, but she didn't see any reason to continue being angry at Saito.

"No, it's not about the story," Seichi shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I still can't completely believe that story, but that's not what I want to know."

The rest of the Wild 7 including Saito and Louise can only stare at the young man as if confused by his words. Saito himself was curious about what his best friend means by that's not what he wants to know. If the story of why he disappeared for a full 2 years was not what Seichi wanted to know then what is? What else would be more important to that? However, that question didn't linger long inside Saito's head as he immediately received the answer from Seichi himself.

"I want to know," Seichi paused as he glanced straight towards Saito. "Why? If you have returned, why you didn't you come to see us?"

When that question reached his ears, Saito could literally feel his chest tighten due to the severity of that particular question and when he saw that the rest of the Wild 7 including Suzuki who was working hard on defending him earlier was all staring down at him, it was clear to him that everyone had the same question in the back of their minds.

Naturally, when you are back in town after a long time, the first common thing you should do is to meet your family which was something Saito actually did on the very first day he came back to Japan. After meeting your family, the second important people you should meet are your old contacts or in other words are your friends, especially the ones closest to you who had spent their lives alongside you through better or worse. However, Saito didn't do that. Ever since he arrives in Japan up until yesterday, he never even put up any kind of effort to re-establish his relationship with the Wild 7. He never tried to meet them, call them, or even asked his family about his friends. It was as if he was avoiding them and his meeting with Suzuki back in Akihabara was also purely coincidental as he didn't expect that she would still be working there after all these years. If he never met her there, perhaps this meeting would never have happened in the first place and his friends will never know that he was still alive and back in Japan.

"So, Saito. Why don't you come to see us?" Seichi repeated his question, adding the pressure to Saito.

"I... I...," Saito tried to speak, but his words got stuck in his throat as he doesn't even know what he should say.

No matter how hard he tried, Saito couldn't answer the question. Anything that he says at this moment would just come out as an empty excuse. He knew that he was indeed at fault for not even trying to honor their friendship and nothing he says could change that simple fact. Ashamed and filled with guilt, Saito can only look down to the floor in silence, avoiding eye contact with his long life friends. His hands were now shivering on his lap due to the burden of the guilt which was proven too much for him. He had betrayed their friendship and someone like him doesn't deserve to get such great friends.

As Saito remains quiet while his mind was slowly drifting away into the guilt of betrayal, he felt his hands being gently gripped by someone. Awakened from his thoughts, Saito turned to the one holding his hand only to see a warm, gentle smile of a pink haired girl which somehow banishes away the anxiety in his heart along with the shivering of his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," Louise lightly whispered to Saito as she gently caressed his hands as if trying to calm him down the best way she can. Then, Louise turned towards Saito's friends who were still waiting for an answer as she proceeds to answer on Saito's behalf. Saito never told her the real reason he didn't want to meet his friends, but from the way he acts yesterday, Louise was already able to figure it out on her own.

"Saito's scared," Louise began her answer, still keeping her hand on top of Saito's as she continued talking. "2 years... it's a long time. He's scared if everyone had forgotten about him and moved on. Saito knows that it was his fault for leaving, but... He... he didn't want to hurt anyone's heart again. That's why... he didn't go to meet any of you."

Those are the words Louise managed to scramble out of her mouth. As the one who summoned Saito to Halkeginia, she also felt responsible for everything that had happened between Saito and his friends. That's why, defending Saito and help him fixed his relationship with his friends was the least she could do not only for Saito but also to atone herself.

Meanwhile, Saito who clearly didn't expect that Louise would stand up for him felt deeply touched by her actions. All the words she said, accurately reflect on what he was feeling deep inside, but what almost makes Saito let out a tear was the fact that Louise managed to figure out the whole thing before he was even able to. He won't lie, when Louise keep pushing him to go to the meeting today, he thought that she was just being meddlesome in matters that she didn't understand at all, but he was proven wrong. Louise understood him and she knew that Saito was suffering on the inside all this long. She knew all that and that's why she pushed him so that he would be able to lift off the burden of guilt that he had stored inside his heart. Truly, he was grateful that he got such an amazing woman as his wife.

"So... let me get this straight," Seichi suddenly spoke up after hearing Louise's explanation as if acting as the group's representative. "You didn't see us because you're afraid that we all have forgotten about you?"

"Y-yeah..." Saito replied in a low tone, still keeping his head down.

The answer has been given, but what's important now is his friend's response to this. Will they forgive him for leaving them? Can their friendship be saved? Those questions swirl inside Saito's mind as he waited for their response. Thankfully, it didn't even take long, in fact, the Wild 7 can only think of one thing to say to him.

"BAKA!"

That word echoed inside Saito's head as he along with Louise was caught by surprise by that sudden declaration. Honestly, Saito has been called that quite a few times in the past, but this was the first time 6 people said that to him at the same in such perfect unison that rivals the synchronization of a choir group. Some customers of the cafe also start giving sideful glances to the group due to the loudness of their voice, seemingly curious to what kind of ruckus they're creating this time. However, the most confused one here was Saito who was still at a lost by his friend's reaction.

"Ah... S-seriously... I'm getting a headache from this..." Seichi said as he lightly massages his forehead.

"Ahaha... Well, he's Saito after all," Suzuki awkwardly laugh, finding the situation both amusing and tiring for her sane mind.

"Saito-san... Haa... 2 years didn't change you at all," Ami sighed to herself.

"Don't worry Ami-chan. Like people said... Um... What is it? Ah, it's best when things didn't change. That's right!" said Yumi as if trying to be positive.

"Truly, Saito's mind was beyond normal understanding. Maybe we should have his brain check to see if he have an idiot sickness," Aki said, still in his usual calm tone, but with some lingering seriousness.

"Idiot sickness? I think he's the only one in the world who has that," added Takumi as he scratched the back of his head.

Seeing his friend's somewhat exhausted reaction, Saito was left in a complete lost as he couldn't even understand their reaction. He thought that they would be a sour mood or something due to his explanation, but what just happened here was the complete opposite. Seriously, he didn't understand.

"Look, Saito," Seichi spoke up again. "What are you thinking?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Saito asked back, clearly confused.

Seichi looks straight and took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't you remember? What we agreed on when we started the Wild 7?"

"When we started the Wild 7?" Saito echoed Seichi's words. On that line of thought, he could think of a few things mostly about the rules they set up in the group. They're all pretty much nonsensical rules that comes out from a childish way of thinking so they're nothing really important there, but they all stayed true to the rules no matter how weird it sounds. Still, Saito didn't see the basis of bringing the matter up that is until a certain rule came to his mind. It was one of the actual important rule of the Wild 7.

"Even if we're separated, even if we can no longer meet, the Wild 7 will never forget each other," Seichi said up that rule aloud, making sure everyone at the table especially Saito can hear it. "And that means..."

"We will never forget you, Saito," Suzuki continued for Seichi. "None of us will. Who can ever forget about someone like you? Isn't that right everyone?"

To Suzuki's question, the Wild 7 lightly nod with smiles on their faces showing unanimous agreement on the matter. For the whole 2 years, the idea of entirely forgetting Saito had never occurred in their mind despite not knowing his whereabouts and conditions. Even if he doesn't return, they still won't forget him, that is how loyal they're to their friends. Once again, Saito was almost on the verge of tears. They're right, he is an idiot. Possibly the biggest idiot on the planet. Why would he ever doubt them? He knew them for a long time so he should have been able to figure out that they won't forget him, no matter what happens. Truly, he was relieved to have friends like them.

"A-Ahem!" Seichi suddenly cleared his throat before standing up from his seat as if wanting to make a declaration.

"S-Saito, sorry about earlier and... welcome back. It's nice to have you back, old friend," Seichi offered his hand to Saito as he gave him a big smile.

Saito stared back at his friend, seemingly dumbfounded by the situation, but over time, emotions start to take over him. Relief, gratitude, joy, all those feelings are mixed up in his heart as he looked at all of his friends who were all giving their best smile of acceptance to him. He turns to the side to take a look at Louise and she was also smiling at him before lightly nodding as if telling him to do what he's supposed to do.

With all the burden of guilt lifts up from his chest, Saito stood up and shakes his best friend's hand. "It's good to be back," he told him and the rest of the people at the table clapped their hands to this joyful reunion. It was indeed a great occasion, one that none of them would ever forget as the two best friends finally reconcile.

"You know, you got a little taller, Saito," Sechi commented, still holding Saito's hand.

"Well... it's been 2 years. Oh, and Seichi, there's something I need to give you," said Saito.

"Hmm? What is it? Souvenir from France?"

"Not really. It's more like something I need to give you back," Saito tightly grips his best friend's hand while his expression starts to change.

"Eh? S-Saito? What are you..." Seichi started feeling nervous as he felt like something bad is coming his way.

"Seichi... TAKE THIS!"

"EH? WUWAH!"

"DUSH!"

That loud thumping noise echoed in the air while everyone at the table stared in disbelief as Saito just forcefully pulled Seichi and smashed their heads together generating that loud smashing noise Both boys fell back down to their seats while holding their heads in agony from the impact while the rest of their friends was still in a shock as they tried to reassess what just happened.

"Saito, you idiot! What's that for!?" Seichi screamed out, still writhing in pain as he wasn't ready for that sudden attack.

"That's for punching me and threatening to kill me!" Saito replied back with himself also in the same painful condition as Seichi.

"Ugh! I don't believe you! That's it! I will really kill you this time!" Seichi forced himself up and banged the table, showing how serious he is.

"Come here and try!" Saito also stood up, facing off against his best friend.

As the two boys were about to start up a fight, both Louise and Suzuki tried to hold them down to prevent them from creating more trouble. However, the girls are clearly no match for the boy's strength as they easily lunged forward and grabbed each other by the collar. With the friendship drama moment already passed, now was the time for them to let out some steam as they both glared sharply at each other.

"Aki!" Seichi called out. "Book another ticket! We're going to the sea!"

"Are you suggesting to throw him into the sea again?" Aki replied as he calmly sips his coffee, unaffected by the scene in front of him. It was a common scene for the Wild 7 after all.

"No, that's not enough for someone like him!" Replied Seichi. "We're going down to the sea and dig a hole there and then we'll bury him!"

"Oh yeah!? Just try! I will bury you first!" Saito argued back as he tightens his grip on Seichi's collar.

"H-hey, Aki?" Takumi poked his friend while the two man standing was still locked in their argument. "Is that... even possible?"

"I don't know, but there's a possibility," answered Aki. "I have to research it a bit. But for the moment, the most important thing is we need to know which one of them will be buried."

With the two boys remains only as mere spectator, the tension between Saito and Seichi was growing stronger forcing Louise and Suzuki to desperately held their partner, trying to prevent them from getting into a fight. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, a supporter suddenly raised up to cheer on the boys.

"Go! Go! Fight! Fight!" Yumi cheered for the fighting boys as if trying to make things worse for them.

"Nee-san! Don't encourage them! We have to stop them!" Ami pointed out as she tried to stop her sister from making the situation worse than it already is.

* * *

With that, the Wild 7 once again creates a big ruckus in the cafe, gaining attention from everyone at the premise who can only watch as Saito and Seichi's heated argument continue while the rest of the Wild 7 tried to calm them down. Fortunately, that little childish quarrel was able to be put down before it escalated into something else by the boy's female partners who immediately scold both of them for their actions. Still, despite having everything under control the group finally decided to leave the cafe as they have caused too much trouble for the owner in a single day, but not without deeply apologizing to everyone in the cafe and this time, Suzuki made sure that everyone apologizes especially the two boys who caused the whole mess.

As they left the cafe with their meeting somewhat a success, the group makes their way home and since the direction of their home was pretty much the same, they all ended up walking together in a group. Not wasting the opportunity, the boys form up around Saito as they walked together while trying to catch up with each other's current life. Meanwhile, the girls ended up gathering around Louise as they tried to get to know her better, hoping to become friends with the new addition to the group of friends.

Although they're talking while walking, the little conversation they had proved to be quite productive in its own way especially for Louise who keeps getting bombarded by question after question by her female companions. Since they just met a few hours ago, Louise still felt a little awkward with them especially when they're acting so friendly with her which was something she had never experienced before even during her time in the academy. Still, Louise couldn't deny that being treated like this, feels quite nice as she could feel herself growing closer to the girls. She wouldn't consider herself as their friends, yet. But she can tell that they're now more than mere acquaintance. With time, perhaps they could grow to become good friends, but for now the way there are going is good enough for her.

"Ah! Look how fast we walked. We're already here," Suzuki said out loud.

"Here?" Louise looks upon the streets in front of her only to see a bridge. There was nothing of interest around so she figured that the bridge was what Suzuki was referring to.

"Mu... Why do we have to be here? I want to talk more with Louise..." Yumi sighed, seemingly sad all of a sudden.

"Um... W-What? I don't get it. What's wrong with this place?" Louise asked out of confusion to what the girls meant.

Hearing that, the girls immediately realized that Louise didn't understand the significance of the bridge to them. Well, who could blame her? This is the first time she walked home together with the group and Saito surely never had the need to tell her about the matter. The girls look at each other and let out a light chuckle before turning back to the pink haired girl.

"Let me explain," declared Ami before pointing to the end of the bridge. "Do you see that junction? If you take the left, you can get to Aki and my house. On the right turn, are Suzuki's and Takumi's house. And if you go straight, you will get to Saito's and Seichi's house."

"Simply said," Yumi continued. "This is where we always say our goodbyes for the day."

"Ah, really?" Louise asked again as if asking for confirmation.

"Yes, but Seichi always walked me home so Saito had to walk home on his own every day. But... I don't think he will walk alone anymore," said Suzuki as she blinked at Louise, clearly hinting the meaning behind her words.

From that, Louise lightly blushed to herself. Truth be told, she had passed through this road a couple of times already and obviously, she will walk the same path with Saito since they're living in the same house, but she never knew that the junction would have such a meaning to the Wild 7.

"Hey Louise!" a call awakened Louise from her thoughts, prompting her to look up ahead where the boys had walked ahead of them. At first, she thought that it was Saito who called for her, but instead, it was Seichi as she rushed to the girls, leaving the boy's group with Aki and Takumi still busy in conversation with Saito.

"Seichi? What is it? Don't tell me... Did you get into a fight with Saito again? I thought you two promised to make up already," Suzuki sternly look at her boyfriend. She's really not in the mood to break up a third fight in a single day.

"N-no, we're not! We're cool now," denied Seichi. "I just want to ask something from Louise."

"Me?" Louise replied in confusion as she doesn't know what kind of business Seichi had with her.

"Seichi, you better not thinking of anything bad to Louise," warned Suzuki, sounding protective of the said girl.

"I'm not! Like I said, I just want to ask her something."

Louise was clearly at a lost at the moment. She tried to think on what is it that Seichi who she barely talked to actually want from her, but her mind came out blank as nothing came to mind. Since figuring it out on her own was pretty much impossible, Louise decided to just ask as it would spare her the time for thinking.

"Um... what is it?" Louise stuttery asked, feeling a little nervous since she didn't know what is it Seichi want.

Despite the direct question, Seichi didn't give her an immediate reply as he keeps shifting his sight between Suzuki and Louise as he seems to be hesitant to tell her in front of his girlfriend. Later, Seichi showed Louise a finger gesture, signaling her to come closer. When Louise did just that, Seichi leans into her ear and whispered his request which turns up as a request for permission to do something. The moment the request reached her ears, Louise's eyes went wide up in surprise as she doesn't expect that Seichi would ask something so bizarre from her, but since she's Saito's wife, perhaps she was the right person to ask. However, that doesn't mean she was able to understand the need to do something like that to Saito.

Louise was about to say no, but she hesitates as she believes that by letting Seichi do what he wants to do, might be able to break what little gap that might still exist between Saito and his friends. She glanced towards Saito who was still walking ahead with Takumi and Aki each on his side, who was only waiting for Louise's approval. A debate went on inside Louise's head as she took every little thing into account before giving her decision.

"F-fine..." Louise hesitantly answered. "But... please don't be too rough on him."

"Hehe... Thanks, Louise. And no worries. He'll be fine. Well... most of him," replied Seichi.

As Seichi ran back up ahead to catch up with the rest of the boys, the girls started asking Louise what was it that Seichi asked her for, but the only answer Louise gave was for them to wait for it. The girls were no doubt curious, but like Louise said, the answer quickly revealed itself as the girls watched the group of boys ahead of them.

"W-wait... Wait! G-guys! What are you doing!?" Saito cried out as he was suddenly grabbed by his friends and before long, he was lifted up off his feet just like when he arrives at the cafe.

"Sorry Saito, but this is personal," Seichi said with an evil tone as if he was the main villain of a movie.

Confused and unable to escape, Saito was carried to the rear of the bridge where a small river can be seen running underneath. With the river beneath the bridge and his friends starts swinging him, Saito was able to put the pieces together and figured out what is it that his friends were intending to do to him which sends Saito straight into panic mode. He immediately struggled to break free while screaming for them to stop, but it was too late as they had already released their grasp on him, leaving Saito's body flying in mid-air out of the bridge. In the last minute, Saito glanced at his friends and yelled out to them in anger.

"YOU JERKS!"

"BUSH!"

With Saito in the air, gravity took its place, bringing the boy diving straight into the river creating quite a splash as he fell deep into the water. In just a few seconds, the said boy reemerged on the surface of the water. The height between the bridge and the river wasn't that tall so he survives the fall uninjured and only ended up being completely drenched and filled with annoyance. He immediately looks back up ahead to the bridge only to find the ones responsible for his fall waving at him from afar, seemingly enjoying the sight of Saito in the water.

"That's for leaving for 2 years, Saito! Ahaha! Goodbye!" Seichi laughed out loud at the drenched boy before running to the junction, escaping the scene.

"Saito! See you again!" Takumi called out before running along with the ringleader.

"Don't stay in the water too long, Saito. You might catch a cold. Later," advised Aki before following the rest of his friends.

"Y-YOU GUYS! Come back here! Seichi! I'll get you back for this!" Saito yelled out, but all of them have already escaped the place.

Not long after the boys make their escape, the girls who had witnessed the whole thing from the back appeared at the bridge rails where the boys had just been as they looked down sympathetically at Saito who was still in a shock from the events.

"Saito! Are you okay!?" Suzuki called to him before looking up the road. "Ugh... Seichi! Come back here! Don't think you could just leave like that!"

Enraged, Suzuki went up to chase her boyfriend with the clear intent of delivering judgment not only to him but also to his two accomplices. Whether she managed to get them was unknown to Saito as Suzuki disappeared from sight, but considering that Seichi was in the track club, he must have run away as fast as he can for safety. While on that line of thought, the sounds of shutters and a flash caught Saito's attention as he looked towards the remaining girls.

"Ohh... Nice Saito! Nice picture!" Exclaimed Yumi as she took a photo of Saito's state with the camera she managed to take back from her sister.

"Nee-san! Give. Me. The. Camera." Ami tried to snatch back the camera, but Yumi expertly evades her before quickly running off with her sister closely chasing her.

With his friends all had pretty much dispersed, Saito was left all alone in the water. He lets out a heavy sigh as he reflected on his fate, but he later realized that one person was absent from the scene. One particular girl, who must have seen what had happened to him, but where is she?

"Saito! Over here!"

Hearing his name being called, Saito turned to the side and was immediately filled with relief to find Louise who was already waiting for him at the riverbank. Not wasting any time, Saito swam towards her and since the river wasn't exactly deep and the flow of the water was weak, it didn't take him long to reach her. As soon as he was close, Louise offered her hand to pulled him up which Saito gladly accepted. With his clothes completely drenched, Saito finally got his feet back on dry land before laying down on the ground, slightly tired from that sudden swimming session.

"Damn, those guys. Next time I see them, I'll definitely pay them back for this," Saito said as he plotted his revenge, but his expression wasn't one of anger, instead, he seems quite happy by what just happened to him.

As Louise tends to Saito, she immediately realized that she was also at fault for this. Feeling guilty, she figured that she should apologize as well.

"Saito, I'm sorry," Louise said apologetically.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything," Saito replied as if confused by her apology.

"A-actually... Seichi he..." Louise hesitated for a moment before continuing. "He asked for my permission to throw you into the river and I said yes."

Knowing that, Saito immediately sat up with a look of absolute shock glued to his face as he didn't expect that his own wife would be the one betraying him. However, considering who Louise is, she must have had her reason.

"D-don't get me wrong, I-I didn't really want to do that, but... I... I..."

"I... what?" Saito asked as he was waiting for what she has to say in defense.

"I just thought that... it can make you feel closer to them. Y-you know... like how you used to be so I thought that it might help you. I-I know it doesn't make sense, but I... I was just..."

Louise was clearly panicking as she tried to find the words to defend herself as she started to think that throwing Saito in the river wasn't exactly a good idea. She meant well for him, but considering that Saito is all wet now seems to contradict that intention. As she was getting more panicked by the minute and start making silly elaboration, Saito immediately stopped her by placing a finger on his lips before looking at her in a loving way.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry," Saito told her as he knew that she has good intentions.

"R-really? Y-you're not angry?" Asked Louise, sounding quite relieved.

"No... of course not..." Saito slyly said as he moved closer to her. "Just give me one big hug and a deep kiss and we're fine."

Saito stretched up his arms, inviting the girl to snuggle to his chest, but instead of doing that, Louise reflexively took a few steps back keeping her distance away from him.

"U-um... maybe after you dried up," Louise said as she can still see water dripping down from him and hugging him in that condition won't be pleasant for her.

"Ha... Too bad..." Saito sighed seemingly disappointed that he didn't get comfort he needs especially after being thrown off the bridge.

As he couldn't get the hug, Saito stays seated on the ground before slowly laying down with his hands on the back of his head, resting there by the river bank while looking up to the sky above. Seeing him getting a rest, Louise sat down next to him, but she makes sure to leave a little gap between them to avoid herself from getting wet. Now all alone, without the presence of Saito's friends, the couple remains at the river bank without a single word between them as they enjoyed the calm sounds of the flowing river and the beauty of the red evening sky.

"Ne, Louise?" Saito finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Louise quickly answered.

Saito sat up and looked straight towards her before saying, "Thank you."

Louise's eyes went wide up in surprise due to the unexpected thanks as she didn't think that she had done something that deserves her to get a thanks from him. Instead, she felt like she had caused him a lot of trouble especially the part where he was thrown off the bridge.

"W-why? I didn't do anything," said Louise.

"No, you did," Saito denied her. "You help me get along with my friends."

"B-but... I didn't really do anything."

"No, it's all because of you. What you said at the cafe, you're right about that. I am scared to meet them. How would they react to me? Can we still be friends? I'm scared to find out the answers so I always tried to avoid them. If you didn't force me to come today, I would never have come at all and.. I might lose my friends forever. So thank you, Louise. For doing this for me. It just reminds me how lucky I am to have you as my wife."

Finishing his words, Saito flashed his signature grin to Louise as she started to blush from his compliments. She didn't do all of this for his gratitude, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed being complimented by him.

"Moo... You don't need to praise me like that," Louise lightly blushed while fiddling her fingers, feeling a little embarrassed. "But... your friends. They're really nice."

"Yeah... They might be a little weird, but they're nice people," replied Saito before suddenly remembering the incident that happened to him. "Well... most of the time."

"Haa... I hope I can be friends with them too," Louise said hopefully.

"Of course you can, but let's leave that for another day. Right now... I need you to help me with something," Saito's tone suddenly turned into a serious one.

"Hm? What is it?" Louise curiously asked.

Saito turned to her then gestured towards his drenched clothes. "How should I explain this to mom?"

"A-Ah... Y-you... fell into the river?" Louise suggested, but even she didn't find that convincing.

"Well... let's hope that work," said Saito with a sigh before standing up to his feet. "Let's go home. It's getting late."

"Hm!"

With that, the two finally left the river with their hands entwined as they headed back home. Due to his drenched state, Saito's hands were cold, but Louise didn't mind it as she grips his hands tightly as they went back up the bridge and straight up the road. When they got to the junction, Louise immediately remembered what the girls told him earlier about Saito always had to take the middle road alone as his friends took the other path of the road. However, Saito will never walk alone in that path or any other path anymore as Louise will always be there by his side along the way, accompanying him throughout his life as his soul mate. Still, there will be times when they will cross paths with Saito's friends and when that happens, Louise will make sure that his friendship with his dear friends remains as they're also one of the people who had formed the Saito she loves today. Friends... truly it's a beautiful thing to have.


	59. Chapter 59: Laptop

**Hey readers! Yes, I know. I'm late again. I have no excuse this time so, sorry... I don't want to make you readers wait any longer so let's just go to the reviews.**

* * *

 **To Hellfrit,**

 **Nah, don't worry. I also took my own sweet time to update so I don't have the right to complain about you being late. Take your time. Oh, and glad you love that unit.**

 **Well... I don't have much to say about your review, but I will soar into the sky of creativity. Still... indulge in my fantasy? Maybe I shouldn't do that. Don't get me wrong, but most of my fantasies involving Saito and Louise are filled with sexy and lemony stuff. You know... like Louise giving Saito a striptease, Saito playing with Louise's body, sexy revealing cosplay, and... Maybe I should stop speaking now. J-just forget everything I said okay? Just forget it.**

 **Oh, and by the way... Where's your brother? Is he busy or something? Anyway, see you next time.**

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Yup, a truth, and dare. Still thinking about what kind of questions to do for that so it might take a while for me to make that chapter. Just stay tuned, okay?**

* * *

 **To Kotano-chan,**

 **Hey, Kotano-chan! I know you will review even if you're late. I never doubted you. Well... maybe a little. J-just a tiny bit. And don't worry about being late because no matter how late you are, I always ended up later as you can see with this late update. So... let's forgive each other kay? Oh, and good luck on your exams. Hope you got an amazing result.**

 **So my opinion of you? Well... you're not a bad girl so rest easy on that. Umm... For me, I think you're... mischievous. Oh, wait, wait, that doesn't sound right. Er... Naughty, I think you're naughty. Oh, wait, that doesn't sound right as well. Er... Let me think again. Yes, I know! You're naughty and mischievous! Yeah, that's it! And you're also extremely cute.**

 **Ah... I'm glad you understand. If I bring Saito's friends to Halkeginia I would have to juggle them up with everyone in Halkeginia which is definitely challenging. I mean, it's hard to make enough screen time for everyone while progressing the plot. It might lead up to a lot of confusing scenes as I somehow need to show that the characters are present so it's best not to bring them in at all. Don't worry, Saito's family will be in the sequel, so no need to worry about them. Oh, and I will take note of improving Louise's relationship with Suzuki. A little spoiler for you, Suzuki will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Well, you said plenty of things in your chapter reviews and lots of it brings a smile to my face, but I didn't see anything that I need to respond to in that so... I have nothing to say about that except that I'm really happy that you like that chapter. And... no cliffhanger, Yay! But there might be in future chapters. Hehehe...**

 **So... well you don't need to be adorable. You're already adorable enough without doing anything so just stay being your adorable, cute self. See you in the next review Kotano-chan. Sayonara!**

* * *

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Glad you like the chapter and for the next time they meet... Well, still thinking about that so just stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Hm... Okay, that's all I have to say. Now to the chapter.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Laptop**

"Ne, ne, Saito, is it working? Why is it all black? Did it break? What should we do next?" Louise brought out question after question as she peeked over her husband's shoulder. The mixed feelings of excitement, anticipation and pure curiosity can clearly be seen beneath her bright pink eyes.

"Louise... Calm down. It takes some time to boot. There, the screen just lights up," Saito exclaimed as the 'Starting Windows' screen finally appeared on the monitor.

A long time has passed, but Saito can clearly remember the crisis he once faced 2 years ago, right before he was summoned to Halkeginia. His one and only laptop which was one of his most precious belongings ended up broke down and for a jobless teenager like him, it was certainly troubling as the repair cost can easily burn a hole through his wallet which leads to Saito thinking about actually getting a job for the first time in his life after living his whole life in such a laid-back manner. However, that plan immediately went down the drain when he was pulled into the portal to Halkeginia and accidentally left his laptop in the middle of the street. By now, the laptop's whereabouts was pretty much unknown as a passerby might have already picked it up for themselves. Well, the laptop was broke so it wasn't much of a loss for Saito except that he now needs to buy a new laptop which without a doubt will costs him more than the repairs.

Back then, Saito would have literally banged his head on the wall out of frustrations, but after surviving the life in the magical world, Saito's poor life was finally changing. With the wealth he gained from selling the gold coins from Halkeginia, buying a new laptop has never been easier for Saito as he can now buy it anytime he wants to without having to go into a debt. In fact, since he returned to Japan, the thought of buying a new laptop had several times crossed his mind. However... every time Saito made a trip to Akihabara which was also known as the Electric Town with the purpose of finding a laptop, he always ended up succumbing to the passion of an Otaku, resulting in him buying a too much anime/manga stuff to the point that he always got both of his hands full carrying the new things he bought. In that condition, finding a new laptop was rendered impossible, thus leading to him postponing the matter to another day only for the same thing to happen again.

Months passed by, spring turns into summer and Saito's desk where his laptop used to be was still left lonely in his room without the electronic device as its partner, but today, things started to change. Having summoned all the strength he had to restrain the temptation of the Otaku paradise, Saito walked the streets of Akihabara with a steeled determination, passing by all the anime/manga related store and after that rough trip, he was finally able to step inside the electronic store to realize the wish that he had for the past 2 years.

With all that happened, that's how Saito ended up sitting in front of his computer desk today for the first time in a while as he put on his brand new laptop for its first test after he just bought it hours earlier. Considering the money he currently possesses, Saito didn't hold back in spending his money on the best equipment he could find in the electronic store. Every equipment on top of his desk from the laptop till the little things like the mouse was all high-tech gear, the kind that most people can only dream of having, but for Saito, it was a solid reality. Sure the purchase does cost a lot which earns him a small lecture from his mother earlier for wasting too much money, but Saito figured that it was worth it and now sitting in front of the laptop, Saito can't help but be excited as he waited patiently for the laptop to start up.

Still, the one who is most excited about the matter was non-other than Louise as she keeps glancing over Saito's shoulder, staring straight into the laptop with awe. She knew a thing or two about what a laptop is thanks to her husband who once told her about his missing laptop, but this was the first time she has seen a laptop in person. Since at the electronic store all the way home, Louise couldn't keep still as her curiosity was bulging up as she really wants to learn more about this technological marvel called laptop and with all the flashy, expensive stuff Saito bought along with the laptop, the excitement Louise felt was getting unbearable.

"Wow, that was quick," Saito exclaimed as the startup was faster than he imagined. Compared to the laptop he lost, the one in front of him was no doubt in an entirely different league.

Trying to get used to the feeling of using a new laptop, Saito starts to check the laptop by randomly opening the files and the software installed in the laptop, just for the sole purpose of making sure that everything went well. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't much content to actually look at as the laptop was fresh off the store, meaning that it only has the basic content that all laptop should have.

Seeing the huge amount of space in the hard drive, Saito let out a heavy sigh as it reminds him once more that all the data that he used to have was lost forever along with his old laptop. There were tons of precious data locked inside that laptop. Some were for entertainment, some were collection of happy memories, some were his personal secret while some others... were the kind of stuff that will earn him a blast of Louise's strongest explosion. Well, it was just some videos and maybe... a few eroges, but he knows that it will enrage his wife so perhaps it's a good thing that he lost those data. Besides, it's not like he needs those kinds of stuff anymore since he now has the most beautiful, cutest and sexiest girl in the world as his wife which easily rivals against any fictional girls.

Recovering from his sigh and the pain of losing his data, Saito concentrates as he continues his simple checkup on the brand new laptop. Finally satisfied with the laptop's system, Saito moved to the next step as he set-up his laptop with a broadband internet connection and of course he spends good money to get the best line available. A high-tech laptop plus high-speed internet? It was like a dream come true for anyone of the generation. However, as Saito gets the connection set up, he immediately realized that there was another thing that he needs to deal with.

"Ne, Louise?" Saito called as he turned to the girl who now has her chin planted on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Louise softly answered. Her eyes still glued to the laptop screen.

Saito let out a grin before saying, "Want to have a closer look?"

To that question, Louise quickly nods more times than necessary with her eyes literally sparkling as she was dying to learn more about the object called laptop. Seeing her reaction, Saito couldn't help, but to let out a chuckle to how adorable Louise was acting right now. There's a saying that 'curiosity kills the cat' but they always forget that cats were at their cutest when they're curious which can easily be applied to Louise as well.

"Here," Saito gently pat his lap. "Come sit here. I will show you more."

Honestly, Saito expected that Louise would refuse while claiming that she's not a child. However, it seems like curiosity has completely clouded the girl's mind as she almost immediately sat down on Saito's lap without the slightest hesitation. She even rested her back against Saito's chest and fix her sitting posture to get as comfortable as she can before fixing her eyes on the laptop screen without anything to block her view this time. For Saito, this was the first time he sat on a chair with a girl sitting on his lap, but in this position, he can use the laptop and cuddle with Louise at the same time thus making it more beneficial for him. He can surely get used to this feeling.

With Louise now comfortable on his lap, Saito turned his attention back on the laptop as he made the last adjustment to the internet settings. While at that, he also gave Louise a brief explanation on what internet in the simplest way he can. However, even for an internet expert, explaining what internet means to someone who had only been in the 21st century for a few months was not an easy task. Thus, Saito figured it will be easier if he just showed Louise how the system works.

"Google? What's that?" Louise asked as Saito open up a page with the colorful word of 'Google' in the center.

"Google is... Um... It's a way to search for pretty much everything," Saito briefly answered. "People use it to find information about anything they want to know."

"Anything?" Louise repeated him seemingly in disbelief.

"Yup, anything," Saito nodded. "All you need to do is type what you want to know here and Google will search it for you. Here, try it out."

Accepting Saito's kind gesture, Louise reached out her hands to the keyboard to test it herself. She took a little time to think of what she wants to search before slowly typing on the keys with her index finger as she wasn't used to using the keyboard. Slowly the words start to appear in the search box and when Louise was done typing, Saito was left baffled as he didn't expect to see that being searched.

"Um... you want to search... that?" Saito asked, seemingly confused as Louise just typed his name in the box.

"I- I couldn't think of anything else. S-simpler is better, right?" Louise bashfully answered. "I... can't?"

"No, no, of course you can," Saito responded although he still feels a little weird about searching his own name. "Now, press enter."

Louise did as she was told and as soon as the key was pressed, the search results start to appear on-screen. Most of the results were something like 'common Japanese names' or best 'Japanese baby names' which wasn't much of a surprise for Saito as he wasn't a popular person or something so it was unlikely that he would appear in a 'Google search,' but then as he scanned through the page, a particular link caught his attention. Curious about it, he unconsciously clicked on the link and when the page come out, both teens were shocked as Saito's picture was in it.

"W-what's this?" Louise asked herself before reading the head article. "16-year-old teen went missing without a trace? Saito this is..."

"Yeah... it's me," Saito said confirming what she was about to say.

On the laptop screen was a news article that dated 2 years ago about a teenager who went missing in Japan without any news. There's a picture of Saito and a short writing about his characteristics and what he wore on the day of his disappearance plus a plea for him to return or to be returned to his family. Without the slightest doubt, this article was referring to Saito's disappearance 2 years ago and to see the article himself, Saito couldn't help but think of how hard it must have been for his family when he just left without a single news. It must have caused a scene back then and the thought that he was the cause of it all didn't make Saito feel any better.

"Saito... Are you okay?" Louise called to him out of concern as she noticed his change of expression.

"I-I'm fine," Saito shooked his head, trying to get rid of the negative thought. He was back now with his family while bringing an addition to the household as well. It was the time for them to be happy and Saito didn't buy a laptop so he would just felt bad of himself so he quickly tried to get the positive mood back in.

"Louise," Saito flashed a smile to his wife, indicating that he was okay before continuing. "It's not fair that I'm the only one being searched."

"Eh?" Louise stared out of confusion before immediately picking up his words. "But... I'm not from this world. Will there be anything about me?"

"Who knows? Only one way to know."

With that said, Saito erased his name in the search box before typing Louise Valliere and immediately pressed enter. Both Saito and Louise didn't exactly expect much from the search, but it turns out that there is someone in Saito's world who shares the same name as Louise.

"Louise De La Valliere, the mistress of King Louis XIV of France?" Louise read the sentence aloud in disbelief.

"It says here she lives around the 17th century. That's... about 300 or 400 years ago," said Saito who was also surprised not just because of the existence of someone named Louise Valliere, but also due to the timeline which seems close to the time in Halkeginia.

Surprised by their finding, the two scroll down the page reading on the details of the... 'other Louise'. From their reading, it turns out that other than the name, both Louise didn't share anything in common. Not in their appearance, not in their lifestyle, not in their history and obviously not in their marital status. Still, despite the clear differences, Louise, err... Hiraga Louise felt somewhat unhappy of knowing that there's another Louise Valliere out there especially when she learns of that Louise's fate.

"Uh... A mistress and no surviving descendants," Louise let out a sigh as she read the sentence.

"Why are you so sad? She's not you," Saito pointed out.

"I know, but... She has my name and... she lives like that," Louise murmured as she looked at the woman's picture. Even back in Halkeginia, a nobleman having mistresses was a common thing, but of course they will never admit having one and if the scandal got out, it never ends well for the mistress so to know that there's someone with her name becoming a mistress, Louise couldn't help, but to sympathize with her while at the same time thinking of her own fate. She really didn't want to end up in the same way as this Louise.

"Hey, Louise..." Saito gently called her before wrapping his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. He knows her better than anyone so he can somewhat figure out what she was thinking.

"S-Saito...?"

"Don't worry. You will never end up like her. You're my queen and you're the only woman I will love with all my heart. So, don't worry," Saito whispered those words into his wife's ears, attempting to comfort her and reassure that her place as the sole love of his life was rock solid.

"R-really...?" Louise shyly asked while blush starts to form on her cheeks.

"Yes, my Louise," Saito answered without the slightest hesitation. "And you will definitely have lots of descendants."

Hearing the statement, the blush on Louise's face greatly intensifies as the thought of it gets to her. She knew that Saito was being honest, but that's what makes the whole thing embarrassing for her as Saito was literally telling her that he will give her plenty of children or to be more precise, make plenty of children with her.

"L-lots... of descendants?" Louise stuttery repeated him while trying her best to restrain her blush.

"Yeah. I will give you lots of... Ah..."

Saito stopped his sentence as the realization hit him. Almost immediately, his face started turning red as well as he had just said something so embarrassing in such casual yet confident way. Well, he's not lying about it of course. Having kids was one of the happiest and most anticipated things for a married couple so creating a family with the love of his life will no doubt make Saito the happiest man alive. However, the way he just said that to Louise might have sounded like he really wants to have children right now which leads to the sudden awkwardness.

"I-I... I mean... Not now!" Saito blurted out trying to fix the awkwardness he caused. "It's... Uh... S-someday. Yeah, s-sometime in the future. When we are... You know... a little older and err... A little more prepared to have... b-babies..."

"Y-you're right! Y-yes!" Louise quickly agrees without looking at him. "S-someday! D-definitely not know..."

An awkward silence fell filled the air as both teens continue to blush to the idea of having children of their own. Wanting to escape the embarrassing situation, Saito quickly clicked on the browser to open a new tab before closing the previous one, hoping to put the topic to a close, at least for now. He later types in something new and then they were led to a login page for a popular social media which will the next thing in Saito's lessons.

"A-Ahem!" Saito cleared up his throat to forget the matter earlier, before continuing. "Moving on, Louise, let me introduce you to Facebook."

"Face...book?" Louise repeated him, sounding quite confused. "It's... not a book, is it?"

"Nope, it's not," Saito shooked his head. "It's a social media."

"Social... media...?" This time Louise sounded more confused.

Knowing that explaining by words wouldn't help, Saito opened up his Facebook account and shows Louise how people connect using social media. It has been 2 years since he last opens his account so there were hundreds of notification left for him while lots of his friends has unfriend him possibly because of his long inactivity. There were lots of things to do to get his account back up, but the first thing Saito did was to change his status from single to married so that people would know that he's now a married man. Then, Saito starts opening one thing after another all the while explaining it to Louise who only replied with a simple nod with her eyes fixed on the screen. It's hard to tell whether she understands or not, but Louise was a quick and diligent learner so Saito knows that she will get it eventually. Saito even suggested for Louise to make her own Facebook account, but she refused, claiming that she doesn't need something like that and that she's uncomfortable in conversing with strangers who she couldn't even see in person.

While the two continues on their online lessons, a new notification popped up and turns out, it came from someone or to be more precise, a group that they both know. Alerted by the notification, Saito went up to open up the group's page and as soon as he did, he immediately regrets it.

"What... What the hell is this!?" Saito cried out as he looked at the page. Shock clearly written on his face.

"Pfft... Ahaha! Ahahaha! It's... It's really funny! Saito, you look so... Ahaha!" Louise burst out laughing, unable to restrain herself.

On the Wild 7 Facebook group page that they opened, was the recent update which shows a photo of Saito in the river, all drenched up from head to toe which looks somewhat funny as if he was a weird monster emerging from the river. From that photo alone, Saito could tell that it was taken when he was thrown off the bridge by his friends a few days ago. Gritting his teeth in anger, Saito scrolled down to the comments section only to find the playful comments of fellow Wild 7 members. Luckily, their group page was a private one, so no one other than the Wild 7 can see the photo, but that doesn't make him feel any better.

Enraged by the photo, Saito started typing in the comments section, demanding his friends to pull the photo off and delete it entirely. However, Saito himself knows that it wouldn't work and only ended up getting teased online by his friends who keep saying that it was a great photo. Knowing that a typing war wouldn't solve anything, Saito decided to just give up and immediately log out from his account before letting out a heavy sigh while the girl on his lap was still trying to control her laugh.

"Louise... Don't laugh. In case you forgot, who was it that gives them permission to throw me into the river?" Saito asked her, sounding a little serious.

"Aha... Um... I did... S-sorry..." Louise muttered. "Are you... still angry about that?"

"Nah... not really," Saito replied back with a smile. Well, when they returned home that day, he got both a hug and a kiss plus a hot steamy session with Louise in the bath, so he has absolutely no reason to be angry anymore.

Still, despite having forgiven Louise, Saito wasn't really in the mood to reopen the Facebook anytime soon and face the teasing of his friends so he decided to just move on to the next subject in their lesson. He types the word 'YouTube' in a new tab and they're brought to the home page of the website with various new videos all lined up, ready to be choose from. Back in the days, Saito used to open up 'YouTube' from time to time to find anything that was trending in the current world, but today, he wants to appease Louise and he already has in mind what kind of video to show her.

"Louise, wear this," Saito said as he placed a headphone on her ear. "You know how this works, right?"

"Um... it's like earphones?" Louise asked. She knew what earphones are thanks to Asuna, but this is the first time she has seen headphones.

"Yup, it's a similar concept," Saito nodded in confirmation. "Now let me open the video."

"W-wait!" Louise abruptly stopped him. "I-its, not something... weird is it?"

"No, of course not. When have I ever show you something bad?" Saito defended himself.

"The horror movie?" Louise sternly said it with her eyes sharply looking into Saito's eyes. It has been a while, but she can still remember the horror movie that Saito tricked her into watching. So if Saito intends to jump scares her with a sudden horror video, she definitely won't speak to him anymore.

"T-that was just... a one night mistake," Saito defended himself further. "I swear, this video is not like that. In fact, I'm sure you'll love it."

Louise continued staring at her husband for a moment, before finally turning back to the laptop.

"Fine, but I will really be angry if you lie," said Louise.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will love it."

Managing to clear up the misunderstanding, Saito quickly searched for the video he was looking for which gave out hundreds of results. He opens up the most watched ones and while the video was loading, Saito readjust the volume to make sure that it wasn't too loud nor too slow. Then, after a few seconds, the video was played.

"T-t-this is..." Louise stuttered, seemingly unable to believe what she was seeing while a bright smile starts to form on her lips.

"Yes. Enjoy it, Louise," Saito said as he rested back on his seat while the video was played.

What video did Saito search for Louise? Well, it's something pretty simple and lots of people must have searched it at least once in their life. The search that Saito typed was 'cat videos' and that's exactly what's being shown on the laptop screen and for an animal lover like Louise, this was paradise.

"C-cute... S-so cute... How can they be that cute...?" Louise's eyes were literally sparkling with joy and the smile on her face was one of the brightest one have ever seen.

Watching from the back, Saito can only smile to see Louise in joy mood. Sure, the cats in the videos are cute, but they're no match for Louise's childish expression as she literally leaning over the desk to look closer at the screen, forcing Saito to hold her from falling off his lap.

Usually, people won't really like it if they had to share using the same PC/laptop together and Saito himself felt the same way when he had first laptop years ago. Now, for some reason, sharing it with Louise feels a lot more enjoyable for him. Maybe it's because they are married so sharing has become second nature to them or was it because they loved each other so much to the point that they enjoyed each other presence while doing everything. Who knows, but Saito is definitely enjoying every single moment in using the laptop with Louise and to see the childish expression of hers while she was engulfed by the video was like a bonus and considering the abundant amount of cat videos online, it seems like it will take a while before Saito can teach her about something else. Still, without any doubts, buying the laptop might have just been his best purchase so far. Well... next to his wedding ring of course.


	60. Chapter 60: Summer Festival

Hey readers! Yes, I'm still alive, same goes for the story! This isn't the end yet. Ahaha... Sorry for being absent for so long. It's around two months since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry about that. So what happened to me? Why did I go silent without any notice? Well... Let's just say something terrible happened to me which I won't say what it is since it's my problem so I don't want to bother you readers with it. Don't know why, but problems after problems keep popping up for me since the start of the year. Maybe 2018 isn't a good year for me. Well, who knows?

Anyway, the problem is entirely solved so here I am back with a new chapter. I hope you readers can forgive me if this chapter was a bit lacking. I haven't written anything for a long time so my skills are pretty rusty. Oh, but before that, reviews!

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

Hey, it's been awhile! Hope you're still doing fine my friend. Let's see... do I use Spotify? Um... no, but I am subscribed to 'LeeandLie' YouTube channel and I can say I'm a big fan of her. There's a lot of people who sang Anime music on YouTube, but the one made by Amalee was on an entirely different level. What I love the most about her is the originality in each of the songs she made. I mean, everyone can sing anime songs, but taking that song and turn it into something of your own was what I call pure talent. If I got the chance, I would love to meet her, shake hands, take a selfie and of course an autograph. Oh, and her new album, I haven't bought it yet due to some problems, but I am going to eventually.

Moving on, the laptop. Yes, that's one of the biggest difference between the anime and the light novel. From what you explain it, the laptop sure got more presence in the light novel. Wait? Scrying spell as high-speed internet? That hardly sounds logical, but hey, if you can open a portal between worlds why can't you have an internet connection to another world, right? And there we have the eroges+dating sim. Well, that just proves that he was a fine young man. Nekopara? I'm 100 percent sure he has them. Why do you think he got that maid outfit for Louise and still keeps it for future uses?

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

Hey Hellifrit. Yeah, don't worry I'm fine. Sorry for leaving you guys for such an unreasonable amount of time. In the matter of ideas, I still have plenty more in store and I'm not even planning to abandon the fanfic. It never even cross my mind to walk away from this. Still, thanks for the advice, I will make sure to keep it in mind when I'm writing. Hope you will continue to support me. Oh, and about taking over my story... I have only one thing to say about that. Walk over my dead body. Seriously, I like you, but I won't let you take over my story. I will finish what I started. Still, thanks for the concern.

Moving on from that, about the review for the last chapter. You know, the one about the laptop. Yeah, if the same Louise popped into the screen it will break the fourth wall entirely. It might be funny, but then the entire story will take a turn into a weird way.

Hm... Sakura Hiraga does sound good, but I really want to find a name that sounds slightly French, but also like Japanese as well. Not sure if that's possible, but there's still a long time before I had to decide the name so I will put this matter to a rest for a while.

* * *

 **To Kotano-Chan!**

Hey, Kotano-Chan my cute little girl. Do you missed me because I surely missed you. I'm sorry for leaving for such a long time, but I'm back now and with me, I brought along the new chapter that will make you smile in joy! Well, I think I got a little rusty, but I'm sure you will love this chapter. Before that, let's talk. We have a lot of catching up to do.

So... You think I'm nice and understanding. Ah... You're making me blush Kotano-Chan. I'm sure that behind that mischievousness of yours, lies a very beautiful and big-hearted woman. How do I know? Because you're beautiful and big-hearted. That's how I know.

Yes, Suzuki will appear. If you want to know then just continue reading. And... sorry to say this, but we're still in summer. I know that it's been awhile, but yeah it's still summer. Why? Because in anime, plenty of things happen during summer.

No, I didn't read the LN, but I do know that Saito had it with him when he was passing through the portal instead of dropping it. Oh, and do my cats climb over my back. Yeah, they definitely did. In fact, they climbed all over my body and they like to sleep on top of me. Cats... What can we do?

Yeah... Saito will definitely be the father of Louise's children one day. By the way, since we're talking about their children, do you know a character named Rise Rousenin? I will be honest, she's from an eroge named Princess Evangile, so you might not know, but here's the thing. Since I started writing this fic, I always tried to find an already existing character that can serve as a base model for Saito and Louise's children. So, while playing that game and going through Rise's Route ( she's the only route that I played) I realized that she somewhat looks like Louise. She's not short or flat chested, but she has long pink hair like Louise and a pair of blue eyes which looks a lot like Saito. In terms of personality, she has a kind, refined nature and possesses a strong will, but at times she does act a bit like a tsundere mainly out of jealousy and she's also pretty stubborn. She's also intelligent, but sometimes she can come up with weird things which were extremely cute, but you can only see this side when she hooked up with the protagonist.I will be honest with you, that girl gives me a very strong image of the genetic combination of Saito and Louise. If you have time, I hope you can check her out on your own and tell me if you agree with my opinion.

And... I guess that's it. It was nice to talk to you again Kotano-Chan. Thanks for being with me till this day. See you next time!

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

So Truth or Dare? Up to this point, I haven't thought much about it yet and so far I only got one question done. That question will be given to Louise by the mischievous Yumi. You know, the older one of the twins and the question will sound like this. In the scale from 1 to 10, how good is Saito in bed? From that question alone, I'm sure you can tell that this will be a hell of Truth or Dare with teasing in every corner.

* * *

And... That's it. Now, time for the long-awaited chapter.

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Summer Festival**

Restless. That was the best word to describe the way Saito was acting as he keeps pacing back and forth in the living room with no clear destination nor a reason for doing so in mind. Once every couple of minutes, his eyes would steal a glance at a particular door by the end of the room, expecting that it would open up when he turned to face it, but alas, no matter how many times he did, the door still remain unbudge, showing no signs of opening anytime soon. Just like that, the cycle of Saito's restlessness repeats itself as he continued moving around while keeping a hold on what little patience he had left.

"Saito, why don't you take a seat? No point on walking around like that," Ryuji spoke up. Unlike his son, the older man was dealing with the situation in a calm manner, gently sipping on his hot coffee like a true, patient gentleman.

"Ugh... But it's been an hour already! Why are they taking so long!?" Saito yelled out in frustration, his patience wavering. Normally, he was quite a patient person and as long as it's worth it, he didn't really mind having to wait for some time. However, this time was different. Rather than frustration or exhaustion, his impatience was more driven by curiosity and excitement to know what was going on behind the closed door.

"Ahaha... That's women to you. Nothing we can do about that," Ryuji chuckled seemingly amused by the situation his son was in. Being a married man with a daughter, he had been put into the same painful waiting more times than he could remember. Like Saito, he also almost lost his patience a couple of times, but over time he learned that no matter what he did nor how frustrated he was, a woman just can't be rushed especially when it involves dressing up. The best thing a man could do was just to be patient and live with it like a gentleman. A true life lesson learned by possibly every married man in the world and one Saito would eventually learn as well someday, but possibly not today.

Ignoring his father's comment, Saito continued his aimless wandering around the room, desperately waiting for the door to be opened, but 10 agonizing minutes passed by and nothing has yet changed. The only thing that has changed was possibly the level of patience Saito had left in him. Deep inside his head, the idea of barging through the door without any care in the world start slipping into his thoughts process.

"Umm... Saito?" Ryuji suddenly called out, taking Saito's attention.

Ryuji looks towards his son with a half-serious look before saying, "This just came to me, but I hope you're not thinking about barging through the door. It... won't end well for you."

A look of surprise appears on Saito's face as he didn't expect that his father was able to figure out that he was actually considering something as drastic as that. Thinking how alike they both were, Saito figured that his father might have had the same kind of thought in the past and perhaps, he had even done it himself which leads to his warning. However, Saito didn't really need the warning in the first place.

"I know dad. I'm not that stupid," Saito replied with a sigh before staring back at the door. Barging in through a room where 3 women are changing? That was like asking for a death sentence, but what's worse is that by doing so, Saito could potentially ruin the night which was the last thing he wanted.

"Well... Ahaha... Just taking precautions. It's good that you know. Sigh... I learned it the hard way with your mother," Ryuji looks of amusement suddenly turned gloomy as if he just remembered some terrible experience from the past. One that Saito really don't want to know leading him to not question it further.

As the empty conversation of the father and son came to an abrupt end, the waiting continued. Minutes silently passed by with only the soft ticking of the wall clock can be heard in the living room as both men of the Hiragas hold on their patience which for Saito, isn't much. Then, just as his patience was about to run out, the door finally swung open, putting an end to the long wait. Almost immediately, Saito turned towards the door to find two women exiting the room where they just used as the changing room

"We're done!" Said Yuno and Asuna, both fully dressed in the traditional Japanese Yukata. Smiles of pride can be seen on their faces as they showcase their outfit that brought out the inner charm of a Japanese women.

"Finally... I thought we will stay here until tomorrow," said Ryuji. Sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Ah... S-sorry dear. We didn't mean to take so long," Yuno clasped her hand apologetically before purposely swaying around her Yukata. "So... What do you think?"

From that question alone, anyone could tell that Yuno was expecting a compliment. Well, any women would wish for a compliment from their man especially after spending almost an hour to dress up the best she can. For a man, failure to give a satisfactory reply to the question would spell trouble for them. Luckily for Ryuji, he already has the perfect answer for his wife.

"You look beautiful, my love. You are far beautiful than anything in the world that even the prettiest cherry blossoms would shy away from your beauty. Haa... I'm so lucky to be married to you," Ryuji gently said the words to his wife. Soft like the whisper of a lover, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

From the compliment, Yuno's face slowly turned into the same colour as the colour of the cherry blossoms. True, Ryuji's words might sound ridiculously cringy for any nearby ears, especially for their own children. Asuna herself was desperately trying not to cringe at her parents awfully sweet moment despite how cheesy it sounds to her. However, Saito, on the other hand, couldn't care less about his parents as his mind was occupied with another matter which was far more important for him. The same thing that makes him so restless since the start and couldn't see yet.

"Umm... Mom? Where's Louise?" Saito asked as he didn't see the said girl coming out of the room.

Yuno and Asuna both looked at each other and their surroundings. Only then they realized that they're missing one person. Not wasting any time, Asuna re-entered the room she just comes out of only to find the missing girl still standing inside only inches away from the door seemingly hesitant to walk out.

"Louise, what are you doing? Come on out," Asuna reached into the room and grabbed the girl by the hand, awakening the girl from her thoughts.

"Eh? W-wait! Asuna! I'm... I'm not ready yet!" Louise struggled.

"What are you saying? You're completely ready! Come everyone's waiting for you."

Despite her desperate attempt to protest, Louise still ended up being dragged out into the living room against her will. Before long she found herself standing directly in front of the rest of the Hiragas where all eyes in the room were now on her, admiring the beauty of the young, petite girl.

"Wow... you look beautiful Louise. It seems that Yukata was made for you," exclaimed Ryuji as he looks upon the young girl. Louise might have only been his daughter-in-law, but somehow, he felt proud of her beauty as if she was his real daughter.

"I know, right? She looks just like a fine Japanese lady," Yuno chuckled in agreement. Since Louise didn't have any Yukata for herself, Yuno had to order for one to be made for her, but seeing how good she was in the Yukata, the money was indeed well spent.

"Yup! She's the main star tonight after all!" Added Asuna who was possibly the ecstatic one in the room.

Despite the kind compliments, Louise didn't say anything in response as she only looks down to the floor in silence with the redness of her cheeks unable to be hidden. She was embarrassed, but not by the compliments. Well... the compliment did add to her embarrassment, but it wasn't the main cause. Louise's embarrassment was instead caused by the very Yukata she was wearing. To make it clear, the Yukata wasn't revealing nor sexy in any way. It was just a normal traditional Yukata worn by the Japanese that you can find pretty much everywhere in the land of the rising sun. So why was Louise so embarrassed to wear it? The reason was a lot simpler than one might think. It was too beautiful.

Born into a prestigious noble family in Tristain, wearing beautifully tailored dresses was nothing more than a routine for Louise. In fact, she had an entire wardrobe of such kind of clothing fit for all kinds of occasion in the halls of the nobles and that can be said the same for all women of the nobility including the queen herself. However, for Louise, the Yukata was an entirely different story. The design, the appearance, the way it was worn, nothing was the same as any of the dresses she had ever seen or worn back in Halkeginia. It was as if the Yukata was from an entirely different world from hers which in this case, it is. It's too different. Very, very different from what she was used to, yet... in her eyes, it was possibly the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life.

Honestly, Louise didn't even know of the existence of Yukata throughout her stay in Japan. She only first heard of the word when her mother-in-law said that they're going to a festival tonight and that she had bought a Yukata for Louise. Then, before she knew it, she was taken into the room by both Yuno and Asuna, and that's when they put the Yukata on her while changing into theirs as well. She could already tell that the Yukata was definitely not the same as the fancy dresses she used to wear, but it wasn't until she looks into the mirror that she realized how beautiful it really was. At first, she had difficulty to make sense of the charm of the Yukata, but once she did, she was surprised once more as she realized how pretty she was in the Yukata. The shock was too much that Louise felt self-conscious as she could hardly believe that it was indeed her in the mirror and it was at that exact time that Asuna stepped in and dragged her out of the room, not allowing her to completely prepare herself mentally to show the outfit to everyone.

Now, still with her head down, Louise tried her best to gather what confidence she had to face them, but the continuous compliment was making it hard to achieve. Nevertheless, armed with her strong will, Louise fights off her embarrassment and slowly raised her head to face the world. However, once she was confident enough to look up, Louise's eyes came to a cross with a pair of blue eyes which was staring intently at her immediately making her self-consciousness to peak once more. At that moment, though, Louise realized that she has yet to hear a single compliment from him.

"Oi, Saito! You're not saying anything to Louise? We give it our best prepare her, you know," Asuna pointed the matter out for Louise.

Hearing that from his sister, Saito looked back at Louise who was now glancing away, avoiding eye contact while her face was red from pure embarrassment. Normally, he would have said something to her by now, but the moment he saw her walking or to be precise dragged out earlier, his brain somehow stop working as if unable to process the angelic beauty in front of him. The light pink Yukata she was wearing with artistically drawn petals of the sakura designed into it added with the small flower shaped hairpin that formed her braided hairstyle has somehow make Louise give out an image of a fine, traditional Japanese lady. A true beauty at its finest. A real-life Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Y-y-y-you... You look... amazing Louise...," Saito told her as soon as he recovered from the impact of his wife's appearance. He could think of a thousand different words to describe her beauty, but all of them was stuck in his throat due to nervousness.

"R-really...? T-thank you...," Louise shyly respond, still too embarrassed to lock eyes with him.

With a light blush on their faces, the young lovers finally looked at each other in the eyes, admiring each other presence in an awkward silence. Their parents who stood nearby lightly chuckled as the scene reminds them of themselves when they're just the same age as the teens.

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get going, right, dear?" teased Yuno.

"We do," answered Ryuji. "So can you two keep it for later?"

Embarrassed by the statement, Saito and Louise can only give a quick nod as an answer before making their way to the front door, following suit the older married couple who was already on their way outside. It was only the beginning of the night for the two married couples, but they can already tell that it will a memorable one and that fact was pretty much written on their faces which was now smiling at their brightest which emanates an aura of love and joy. However, unknown to the couples, just right behind them, a dark, gloomy aura was forming around a particular girl.

"Why...? Why didn't anyone say anything to me? Am I not beautiful enough...?" Asuna murmured to herself as she sat down gloomily in a dark corner of the house, reminiscing about her lack of compliment.

* * *

"Mama, hurry up! I want to see the fireworks!"

"Sayako... Don't run on the streets. It's dangerous!"

The sight of a little young girl dressed in Yukata caught Saito and Louise's attention as she runs pass them with a middle-aged woman who was most likely her mother following close behind. Seeing the scene unfolds in front of their very eyes, the married couple can only smile to themselves as they saw the excitement in the little girl's eyes. They can clearly understand why the girl was so excited since they also felt the same way deep inside their childish heart.

As quick as the little girl and her mother appeared, it was just as quick for them to disappear from sight leaving the young lovers alone once more, slowly walking through the street with their arms entwined while a calm silence accompanied each of their steps. Originally, the entire Hiraga household was heading out together to the festival, but in the middle of the road, Ryuji forgot his wallet back home and had to double back with Yuno who obviously had to lecture him about his forgetfulness along the way. Meanwhile, Asuna who had somehow recovered from her state of gloominess, took a different route as she needs to meet up with her friends before heading to the festival. Thus, in the end, Saito and Louise were once again left alone together just the way they like it although they won't say it out loud.

"Ne, Saito. How much further is the festival?" Louise asked as she still didn't see any sign of the so-called summer festival.

"Hm... It's pretty close already. We should see them soon," Saito casually answered. "Why? Is it hard to walk in Yukata?"

Saying that, Saito looked back to the Yukata Louise was wearing. No matter how many times the Yukata came in sight, Saito couldn't help but to think how beautiful Louise is and the idea of a Yamato Nadeshiko keeps slipping back into his mind. Still, he was also worried if she was uncomfortable with the outfit since it was her first time wearing something so different from what she was used to.

"Ah, no. Not at all," Louise shook her head. "It's... a little awkward at first, but it's kind of like wearing a dress. It's pretty comfortable too."

"Really? I'm glad... because you know..." Saito leaned into her ear and lovingly whispered, "I really love it. Really, really love it."

"Haa... M-moo... Baka," Louise muttered while her face slowly turned red again. She knew Saito was teasing her for his own amusement, but at the same time, she also knew he was serious about it which only makes her more embarrassed.

* * *

Minutes of walking accompanied by small talks passed by before the couple starts noticing a number of people walking in the same direction as them and over time the crowd of people was getting larger which serves as a clear hint that they're getting closer to the festival site. Before long, they finally saw the entrance gate which was decorated with lanterns that brought out a certain appeal to the place fitting for the festival night. Taking a short trip up the set of stairs, the summer festival finally came into their sights with many kinds of stalls of their own crafts along the road, colourful lighting and lanterns that brought a festival like charm and a huge crowd of people where almost half of them was wearing a Yukata which easily reminds people that this is a summer festival.

"Wow... Is this how summer festival is like?" Said Louise with her eyes already lit up with her childish excitement and the bright smile on her face unable to be hidden.

"Yup. Nothing says summer best than the festivals. But, man, it does look merrier than the last time I was here," Saito commented. Back in the days, visiting the summer festival every year was a must for him and his family as far as he could remember. Considering that he had missed the festival for 2 consecutive years, Saito was no doubt excited for this one.

"Waa... I really want to go now. Ah! But... should we wait for the others?" Asked Louise as the rest of the family was still nowhere in sight.

"Nah, I don't think we have to," Saito quickly replied. "Asuna is with her friends and mom and dad should be fine with themselves. Besides, I'm sure they want us to have fun."

"I see... So, c-can we go now? I really want to see festival!" Exclaimed Louise, excitement clear in her voice.

Saito lightly chuckled as he found his wife's excited expression to be too adorable. Who in the world could say no to someone who was acting so cute like that?

"Fine, fine. Make sure not to let go. It's easy to get lost in this crowd," said Saito before tightening his grip on her hand, making sure that they won't be separated.

"Hm! I know. I won't let you go," Louise cheerfully grab his hand back.

* * *

With that, the couple finally makes their way into the festival, blending in with the crowd with their hands still entwined together. Just like pretty much everyone who attends the festival, Saito and Louise didn't exactly have a proper plan for the festival. They don't know where to go, what to buy nor do they know what they should do in the festival. All that they know is that they want to enjoy the festival to the fullest although they didn't know how to achieve that. So all they could do was to walk around the festival grounds and through the crowd of people while hoping that their eyes would catch something of interest that will lead them to a stop. That was possibly the same idea that everyone in the festival has.

"Hey, Louise, how do I look?" Saito asked her opinion as he tried on a fox mask from a mask vendor they stopped at.

"Um... creepy?" Louise took a step back as the mask's design was a little odd for her.

"You think so? Well, I guess it does look a little scary."

Putting the mask back on the shelf, Saito starts scanning through the row of masks with the hope of finding a more pleasant-looking mask. It wasn't long until a particular mask which has always been a crowd favorite caught his attention. Without thinking much, he grabbed the mask and at that moment, a mischievous look spread on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Louise.

"S-Saito... Why are you looking at me... E-Eh!?"

Before Louise was able to finish, Saito helps himself to put the mask on Louise's face without even warning her about it. Surprised by his swift movement, Louise was unable to resist as the mask came over the face. In a second, her vision went black and in a second, she was seeing through the eye holes of the mask and the first thing she saw was her giggling husband.

"Pfft... Aha... It really looks... G-good on you... Ahaha...," Saito had to clasp his mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

What kind of mask did Saito pick for Louise? Well, it's nothing special. It's just the kind of mask that you can find sold pretty much everywhere. A mask that had maintain its popularity for decades and always had a spot in the hearts of young children thanks to the anime series that always find a way to keep itself alive to this day. It was a Kamen Rider mask, the one that came from one of the earliest of the Kamen Rider series and to see Louise in one was hilarious to Saito as she looks like a brand new female rider whose battle outfit is a Yukata and the Yukata's belt could possibly be her transformation device as she changed from a normal Halkeginian girl into a Japanese Kamen Rider that fight with the power of magic. A perfect combination of a magical girl and a Kamen Rider, that was the image Saito got from her which only makes him laughed a lot harder.

"W-what is this!?" Louise immediately took the mask off and threw it off to Saito who was still desperately holding his laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. But ahaha! That's really funny. Magical Rider Louise! Ahaha! It's really funny!" Saito continued to laugh, no longer trying to hold his laughter back.

Greatly annoyed by him, Louise picks up a random Oni mask and attempts to put it on Saito's face. Unfortunately, due to the difference in height, it was hard for her to reach up and put the mask on him, especially when keeps dodging her attack. Seeing an opportunity, Saito retaliate by putting his own choice of Oni mask on Louise's face which he easily succeeds on, adding both his amusement and Louise's annoyance. A mask war spark between them as each side tried to put a mask on each other, but it didn't last long as Saito finally surrendered and sincerely accepts to wear each of the Oni masks in the store to quell Louise's rage. In the end, the couple decided to buy a mask just for the occasion where Louise got the pick and the one she chooses was the same fox mask that Saito tried out earlier as despite being a little creepy, it was the most pleasant-looking ones in the store.

Louise tried putting the mask only to find that it was difficult to see with the mask covering her face and in a crowd of people, not being able to see where you're walking to was certainly an inconvenience. Thus, instead of wearing it on the front of, Louise shifts the mask position, letting it hang on the right side of her head where it won't block her view. This immediately attracts Saito's attention as wearing the mask in that way somehow makes Louise look a lot cuter than she was a minute ago, but he didn't say anything as he didn't want to risk her taking the mask off completely. Instead, he keeps silence and enjoys that newfound cuteness as they walked through the crowd.

* * *

"Wow... How do they make this? Mmm! So sweet!" Louise exclaimed as she bites down on her sweet treats.

While passing through the crowd, the couple accidentally spots the same daughter-mother duo that passed by them at the street earlier, but what caught their attention was the big apple-like thing that the little girl was eating which immediately pique Louise's interest. As soon as Saito explained to her that it was a candy apple, a sweet, tasty treats commonly found sold in a festival, the purchase of that very treat was almost unavoidable.

"Mmm... It tastes like apple and... candy. It's tasty," Louise further elaborate on the taste as she took bite after bite on the candy, unable to resist the sweets temptation.

"Well, it's candy apple after all. It's supposed to taste like that," Saito casually said. He already knew Louise had a sweet tooth, so he had somewhat expected that she will ask for a candy apple at the festival once she knew about its existence, but he didn't expect that it will happen this fast.

"Mm... mm... Tasty... Ah!" Louise suddenly stopped munching down on her treat as something came to her realization. Slowly, she turned towards Saito with a guilty look on her face.

"Um... Sorry. Do you want some?" Louise held her candy to Saito, offering him to take a bite.

"Eh?" Saito looked back at her in surprise due to the sudden offer. He can't understand why she would offer her candy to him while she was clearly enjoying it.

you're the who bought it. It's not fair if I'm the only one who ate it s-so... here, Louise rationalizes the matter while still keeping the candy pointed towards him.

Seeing how serious she was, Saito felt touched by her consideration to him. Truth be told, he wasn't really a fan of candy apple and if he wanted one, he would have bought one for himself earlier, but it's hard to say no to such kindness and considering how stubborn Louise was, she might push it on him if he refused.

"Okay, if you insist. Ah..."

Saito opens up his mouth wide and leaned in to take a bite, but as he was close to the candy, he realized the change of expression of Louise's face. Her eyes were focused on her candy apple and her lips were quivering. She was scared. Scared of the fate of her candy apple. Well, she was sincerely willing to let Saito ate the candy, but she was still a sweets lover and letting someone else eat her candy was simply a tough thing to do.

Naturally, Saito's mischievous side started to awake as this was one of the best opportunity to tease Louise and see her reaction to it. However, Saito wasn't heartless and there's no way he will do something so cruel to his own wife. So at the last-minute, he slowly closes his mouth and took only a tiny bite of the candy that was so small that he could barely taste anything in his mouth. Still, it was more than enough for him.

"Okay, that's enough," said Saito as he licks his lips, pretending that he was eating more than he actually did.

"Are you sure? That's... really small," Louise pointed out, seemingly surprised by the bite mark which was hardly visible to her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Saito reassured her with a smile. You can finish it all."

That sentence was all it needed for Louise's doubts to perish and return back to her childish candy-loving side as she continues enjoying her candy. A sight that quickly brought a smile to Saito's face as they continue walking through the crowd for the next fun things to do.

* * *

"So... All I need to do is pull the trigger and it will shoot?"

"That's right lad. And any prize that you hit will be yours. You only got three shots though. Good luck."

Considering that they're at the festival, finding something fun to do wasn't all that hard as they now found themselves at a shooting range game where Louise was eager to try. After receiving a quick explanation from the stall owner on how to play, Louise was ready to put her rifle shooting skill to the test.

"Uh... There!" Louise fired her first shot with the hope of hitting something.

"You missed," Saito teasingly pointed out as he watched from the sidelines.

"I-I know that. I-It's... just for practice! T-there!" Louise fired her second shot followed by the third, but both shots didn't go any better than the first.

"Ugh... This is difficult!" Louise cried out, clearly frustrated by the outcome.

Pick a rifle, take aim, and shot the prize you want. It was a relatively simple game, but being simple doesn't mean it will be easy because if it is, how would the stall vendor gain a profit from the game? For starters, each of the prizes on the shelf was placed on different heights and distance with the best prizes where most people will target for were placed at the most difficult spot to hit so they will surely waste their shots to hit it while avoiding the easily targeted prizes. In addition, the rifle used to hit the prize was just a common toy rifle so it doesn't pack much of a punch nor can it fire from a long distance. The shooting game wasn't a scam or anything, it's just a cleverly conducted business strategy.

"Saito, I want to try again!" Exclaimed Louise. Clearly unsatisfied with her failure.

"Again? Ah... sure, Sir, Saito" passed the stall owner some money, earning Louise another 3 shots which she quickly wasted on hitting anywhere that wasn't the target leading to Saito's wallet to be reopened once more.

"Hey, let me try. Which one do you want?" Saito offered his help. He's not exactly an expert, but he bet that he was a better shooter than her.

"That cat-like thing there," Louise pointed at the item which looks like a keychain. "But I want to win it myself."

From her words, Saito could tell that Louise's competitive side was showing itself. At this point, it was not about the prize anymore. It's more about the desire to successfully do it and if she let someone else do it for her, it will only make her feel more frustrated. Since Saito himself was a competitive person, he understood her feelings well enough, but if this keeps going, he might end up wasting all the money he brought for the festival here and while he was busy thinking about that, Louise already fired two shots leaving her with only one shot before Saito had to bring his wallet out again.

"I'm sorry," Saito called the stall owner as an idea popped into his head. "Is it okay if I hold her?"

"Oh, sure. Anything is fine as long as you don't touch the counter," the owner replied.

Since the owner gave his permission, Saito wasted no time as he immediately went to Louise's back and wrapped his arms around her. She was a little surprised at first from his sudden action, but when Saito explained to her what intends to do, she quickly complied. From the back, he fixed her posture and readjust the way she holds the rifle which she had gotten wrong since the start while at the same time gives her more stability when she was firing. This way, Saito can help her out while still leaving the shooting part for her.

"You ready, Louise?" Saito asked as he keeps hold on her body.

"Ready!" She replied.

As if it was the last shot she would ever have, Louise carefully aimed her rifle at the target, intending to take it down for sure this time. As if she was a sniper, Louise controlled her breathing and put her entire focus on the target. In order to increase her chances, she slowly leaned forward to get as close as she can while still avoiding any contact with the counter. This forces Saito to work a little bit harder since not only he needs to keep Louise stabilized, but he also needs to make sure she didn't slip and fall to the counter.

"And there!"

Louise finally took her last shot with all her might. Neither she nor Saito knows if the shot would hit or not and it took one full second of silence before they were able to find out the answer.

PAK!

"Congratulations, you won!" The stall owner clapped his hands, verifying their winning.

"Louise, we did it! I told you it would work!" Saito shouts out in joy to the fact that his plan worked. However, despite the winning, Louise didn't give him a response which didn't go unnoticed by Saito

"Hey, Louise? Why aren't you excited? I-I know I helped you, but you shot it on your own," said Saito, fearing that she might be unsatisfied since she needs his help, but once again, Louise didn't say anything to him.

Curious of her sudden silence, Saito leaned over her shoulder to look at her and that's when he noticed that Louise's entire face was beet red, something that puzzles him further as it was unlikely that winning a prize would make someone blush out of nowhere. Eager to solve the mystery, Saito starts to scan his wife from top to bottom, but it turns out, the answer was right within his grasp. Literally.

"Ack..." Saito gulped hard as he realized what was wrong and how potentially screwed he is.

While Louise was leaning forward to take her aim earlier, Saito had to readjust his hands' place on her body so that he could hold her in the most stable and safest way. While he was doing that out of his own concern for Louise, Saito had unconsciously placed his hands on her chest and was currently groping on one of her small breasts. This alone was more than enough to explain why Louise was blushing.

"S-sorry! I-It was an accident!" Saito jumped back in panic, releasing his hold on Louise.

Louise stared back at him, still deeply blushing from that sudden contact. Honestly speaking, Saito had touched her chest more times than she could count. Plus, she was his wife, so he had all the rights in the world to touch her wherever he wants. Still, it doesn't mean it's okay to grope her out of nowhere especially in a public place such as this which is why Saito was secretly praying for his fate inside his head. Lucky for him, Louise wasn't exactly mad.

"S-since I won, I-I will let it slip," Louise muttered before shyly smiling at Saito, leaving him in a state of relief as he was able to avoid the crisis.

* * *

With the accident forgiven and the game had been won with the keychain Louise shot earlier as the proof of her winning the couple leaves the shooting range and continued their night festival date. As they continued walking through the row of stalls and deeper into the heart of the festival while making short stops at each stall that caught their attention, it didn't take long for them to notice that the crowd was getting larger and passing through them while browsing through a stall was becoming a challenge. Truly, after 2 years, the temple's festival seems to have grown in popularity as the crowd was larger than what Saito remembered.

With such large amount of people walking around, Saito and Louise tried their best to stick close to each other while avoiding every passerby that was walking around them whose movements can be quite unpredictable as they might stop without any notice or make a sudden U-turn which makes the entire walking harder. Wanting to avoid any collision, the couple stays alert with their surroundings while being careful of each step they take, but alas no matter how careful you are, accidents can still happen.

"Ow!" Louise cried out as she bumped into a passerby, resulting in her losing stability before falling backward.

"Careful!" Saito shouted. Thanks to his quick reflex, he was able to catch Louise from falling down before helping her to straighten her body up. If he wasn't there, Louise definitely would have fallen to the ground.

"Ah, sorry! I wasn't looking. I'm really sorry! Are you hurt?" The person who bumped into Louise immediately asked. From her tone, she sounds genuinely concerned about Louise and she even stops to make sure she was okay.

"I-I'm fine... It's- Eh?"

"Eh?"

The moment Louise's eyes met with her bumper, a silence suddenly came between them as they take in each other's face. It wasn't long until realization hit them.

"Su-Suzuki?"

"Louise? Louise! It's really you!" Suzuki excitedly said. "It's nice to meet you here. Oh, and you look nice in that Yukata."

"Um... T-thanks. You look very beautiful too," Louise returned the compliment with a bright smile. They have only met twice, but Louise already sees Suzuki as a friend due to her friendly nature which Louise easily found herself comfortable with.

"Seriously, Suzuki. I didn't expect to see you here," Saito joined in the conversation as he was also quite happy to find his old friend here.

"And why is that? Are you saying I don't belong here?" Suzuki glared at Saito, seemingly offended by his comment.

"W-what, n-no! That's not what I said! L-Louise! Tell her that wasn't what I meant!" Saito turned to Louise, hoping for her help.

"Um... No. It does sound like that," Louise sternly told him, clearly not taking his side on the matter.

"W-what!? You're not even trying to defend me?" Saito expression turned down. If his own wife won't support him, then he was already losing the argument.

Seeing the couple's behavior, Suzuki lightly chuckled to herself. Since she met them back at the cafe months ago, she always found the married couple's relationship as both cute and amusing. A pure, true love, that's the vibe Suzuki got every time she met them.

"Calm down, Saito. I'm just joking. Do you really think I was serious about that?" Suzuki spoke out, still lightly chuckling.

"Ah, really? Man... Don't scare me like that," Saito breathed out of relief before looking back at her.

"Sorry... It's just friendly teasing. Right, Louise?"

"Hm!" Louise lightly nodded.

At that, Saito couldn't say anything in response. All he could do was to let out another sigh of relief before looking back to Suzuki. That's when his thoughts start to wander to the rest of his friends.

"Wait, if you're here then... Are everyone else here too?" Saito asked, referring to the Wild 7. Considering that Suzuki was at the festival, it won't be surprising if the rest of his friends were here as well.

"Um... Maybe. I haven't seen them. I came here with Seichi, but..." Suzuki left the sentence in the air, hesitant to continue.

"Why did something happen?" Saito asked as he noticed Suzuki's change of expression.

"Well... Umm... You know how Seichi is with festivals," Suzuki muttered in a low tone as if she was telling a secret.

"Wait, let me guess," Saito stopped her from continuing. "He ate a little too much and he was now sitting somewhere with a stomach ache."

"Ahaha... Correct."

Saito had known Seichi for a long time so he was well aware of his friend's big appetite. Be it at a restaurant or the school canteen, Seichi always ate more than most people do and the entire Wild 7 can serve as a witness to that. So, to be on a festival such as this where all varieties of food can pretty much be found in the same venue, surely Seichi had a time controlling himself. Till this day, it still surprises Saito of how Seichi was able to eat more than most people can and still maintain a fit body and keeps his place as both the captain and the ace of the track club. Seichi always claims it was due to his fast metabolism, but it might also due to his frequent training session. Well, who knows? But one thing for sure, that appetite of his always gets himself into some troublesome situation just like now.

"He asked me to get some drink so here I am," Suzuki showed them the bottle of mineral water she bought earlier. "I'm heading back to him now if you want to meet him."

"Ah, no it's okay. I'm... very busy with the most important person in my life," Saito turned to Louise, before flashing a smile which immediately makes her heart-throb as he was obviously referring to her.

"I see... I understand," Suzuki smiled in response. "I will tell him you said hi. Oh, and Louise, sorry again about earlier."

"It's fine," said Louise. "Goodbye, Suzuki."

"Yup, bye! Enjoy the festival!" Suzuki waved them goodbye, before slowly disappearing into the crowd leaving the couple back to their date.

"So... Where are we going to next?"

* * *

"Fuh... Wow, it's still smoking. Nothing beats a hot takoyaki after a long walk," Saito exclaimed as he opened up the pack of takoyaki he bought.

With the way the two makes their way around the festival, playing stall games and whatnot, it didn't take long for their stomach to grumble, asking for itself to be feed. There's plenty of selection of food sold around the festival which makes it difficult for the couple to decide on one, but eventually, the smell of Takoyaki captured their hearts and they immediately bought an extra-large pack containing 12 balls of Takoyaki meaning 6 for each of them. When the couple found a bench located slightly away from the crowd that earns them a little privacy, they wasted no time to unpack their food and filled their stomach.

"Mmm... It smells good. But is it really tasty?" Louise asked. With the sauce, mayonnaise and bonito flakes covering the balls, it does look a little intimidating for first triers. On top of that, she also felt like she had heard the word takoyaki before, but can't remember when.

"Sure it does. Here, have a taste," Saito offered one of the balls to her mouth. "You will love it."

Louise was hesitant at first, but the smell gradually tempted her into submission. She opened her mouth wide and took the entire ball in the first bite. The first thing that came to her mind the moment she ate the Takoyaki was... It's hot.

"HO! H... Hot!" Louise cried out as the heat of the ball caught her tongue.

"Ah. S-sorry! I forgot you have cat tongue!" Saito exclaimed before grabbing the cold green tea he bought earlier and tried to offer it to her, but Louise stopped him with a hand sign.

"H-hot... H-hot... GULP. Delicious!" Said Louise seemingly enjoying the taste.

Saito let out a sigh of relief as she was fine, but he can relate to what she means as he took one of the balls into his own mouth. Hot, hot, delicious. That's one of the best ways to describe the taste of a takoyaki and he was glad that Louise understood it as well. They take turns in eating the Takoyaki as Saito keeps alternating between feeding Louise and himself. He took the chance to tease her a few times by pulling back the Takoyaki before she took a bite or pretending to skip her turn which makes her pout a little and earns some playful scolding which he found as cute. However, as they were eating, Saito suddenly spot an opportunity for the greatest thing possible.

"Louise, you got sauce on your cheek," Saito pointed out.

"What? W-where?" Louise tried to brush the sauce herself, but Saito stopped her.

"No. Your Yukata will get dirty," told Saito before smirking at her. "Let me do it."

Without any warning, Saito leaned in towards Louise's face, effectively surprising her. Her face turned into the colour of crimson as she realized what he was about to do and the fact that they're plenty of people nearby was making it worse for her as she immediately felt self-conscious. She tried to stop him, but he was already too close leaving her nothing to do, but to prepare herself for what he was about to do. The gap between their face keeps getting closer and closer, but at the last-minute Saito stopped and brushed her cheek with his thumb before licking that thumb clean. He then pulled away, leaving Louise dumbfounded by the situation.

"Not in public place, right?" Saito said teasingly with his usual smile.

"R-Right! Definitely not in public place..." Louise muttered before looking away, still blushing from his actions.

With the hot, delicious Takoyaki still waiting to be eaten, the couple takes their sweet time to enjoy their short break while observing the festival from afar. It has been a while since they got to the festival, but the crowd still hasn't shown any sign of dispersing. Well, why would they? The main event which everyone looks forward to still hasn't started yet. With that thought in mind, Saito checks his watch as missing the main event was the worst possible thing that he wanted to avoid at all cost. According to the watch, they still have enough time to spend at the festival and even if they got lost in their enjoyment, there will be an announcement 10 minutes before the main event so they should be fine.

"Ne, Louise? Is there anything more you want to do?" Saito asked as he drinks his oolong tea. They have pretty much walked around the entire festival and tried anything that seems fun to them, but perhaps there was something Louise want to do leading to his question.

"Anything? Um..." Louise closed her eyes as if in thought before continuing. "There is... this one thing that I want to try."

* * *

"You want to try... this?" Saito asked seemingly asking for confirmation.

"Yes. Louise confidently nodded. I saw people doing it earlier and it looks like fun."

Fun. Saito wasn't sure where does the word fun apply to something like candy crafting which was exactly what Louise wanted to do. He occasionally saw people doing it from time to time, but for him, it was completely boring and he didn't see any point in doing it. Still, since Louise insist to try, he had no choice to comply. It might be boring, but who knows, maybe he will find it to be exciting.

* * *

Tik... Tik... Tik... Tik...

In the midst of the crowd, only the sounds of pins hitting the hard candy were heard by both Saito and Louise as they put their entire attention on their craft. When they started, they were only taking it easy, doing it the most easygoing way they can, but as they form the shape of the candy, they eventually got so hooked to it that starts to forget about everything around them. They didn't even say anything to each other as the candy was the only thing in both their eyes and their minds. Games like candy crafting were one of the things people call as unexpectedly addictive. At first glance, it looks simple and boring, but when you try it on your own, you eventually grow addicted to finish it till the end. So addicted to doing it to the point that it can become extremely stressful.

"Ah, crap. It broke," Saito cried out as his fish-shaped candy just broke in half.

Saito let out a heavy sigh, feeling disappointed that all his hard work from the start was now reduced to shattered pieces of candy. That's the difficult part about candy crafting. You can do as soft or as slow as you want, but all it takes was one wrong move and you're back to square one. That's why it was difficult and extremely frustrating for anyone.

"Sir, another one!" Saito requested as he couldn't possibly leave things the way it is.

* * *

"Careful... Don't rush it... Don't rush it..." Saito muttered to himself as he worked on his candy, this time much more careful than the first.

CRACK!

"Ah, seriously!" Saito shouted in frustration. He was usually calmer when dealing with situations, but this game certainly has its own ways to get on one's nerves. At this point, Saito already felt like giving up as he sees no way to finish the crafting.

"Louise, this is a waste of time. It's impossible to-"

"Done!" Louise's voice cuts him off.

Shocked, Saito turned to his wife and his eyes immediately went wide with surprise as in front of Louise was a bunny shaped candy that she had finish crafting out. Pride and joy were written all over her face as she showed Saito her handwork. Not even a single flaw can be found in her candy and all their edges were smooth. It was a perfectly made crafting, one that can simply be called a work of art.

"Now that's a surprise. It seems you have a nick for this young lady," praised the stall owner who was also impressed by Louise's feat.

Saito could hardly believe it. Never once had he ever seen nor heard of anyone being able to perfectly finish their candy craft on their first try. Finishing it was a challenge, but to finish it on your first try? That was like on an entirely different level and to see Louise doing it so easily, Saito couldn't help, but to feel frustrated again.

"Sir, can I have another one? I want the butterfly this time," Louise suddenly requested.

"W-wait? You want to do it again?" Saito asked. Usually, when people had done something difficult, they wouldn't want to do it again so soon as if they failed, it might bring their mood down.

"Why not? They have a lot of shapes here. I want to try them all," Louise casually replied before taking the next candy from the stall owner.

Saito didn't know how to reply to this. It was frustrating enough to fail at what you're doing, but to see others accomplished it only to see them attempting it again, that kind of frustration was indescribable by simple words. Frustration, competitive nature, determination, those feelings were all mixed up in Saito's chest.

"Sir, me too! Give me another one!" Saito requested as well as he definitely won't let this frustration overcome him.

* * *

"A little bit more... A little... Ah, damn!" Saito cried out as his candy broke apart again.

"There... I'm done!" Louise exclaimed as she finished her second candy craft without any difficulties.

"UGH! Sir, one more!" Saito requested. He's not giving up. He will never give up.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

"Why? Why? Am I really that bad at art?" Saito gloomily asked himself out of his frustration as he failed to finish a single candy craft leaving behind a huge mess of broken candies which were the proof of his failure. Technically speaking, it's hard to say if candy crafting involves any degree of art skills nor an artistic sense, but none of that matters to Saito as he felt like the biggest loser in the world.

"S-Saito? Are you okay?" Louise asked as she was worried by his gloomy state.

Saito turns to her, but it only ended up making it worse for him as he immediately caught the sight of the finely crafted candies on Louise's side of the table. Unlike Saito, each of the candy that Louise got found themselves to be perfectly crafted out without even the slightest crack. She tried all 10 shapes the stall had to offer and she got all of them done without any difficulties on the first try. It can't be doubted that Louise definitely has a talent in crafting, something that she possibly didn't know herself.

"Uh... Next time you want to craft something, please don't invite me," Saito muttered as he never felt so inferior to Louise and as a man and a husband, this was a huge blow to his pride.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to upset you or anything," Louise said in an apologetic tone.

"N-no, It's not your fault. I'm the one who's too sensitive. It's just a game after all," Saito finally smiled at her, showing that he was okay. "Now, where are we going-"

'RING, DING, DONG,' a sound echoes around the festival. Then, an announcement came from the stereo system.

"To all visitors. The fireworks will start soon. Please make your way to the appropriate place to enjoy the fireworks. I repeat. To all visitors..."

"Ah, it's time," Saito exclaimed before grabbing Louise's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Saying that, the couple starts moving again through the festival grounds for the main event. However, unlike before, this time they didn't really have to go through the crowd or risk bumping into someone as everyone was heading in the same direction as them so all they need to do was be patient and go with the flow of the crowd and they will get to their destination. As they continued after the crowd to the fireworks watching spot, it turns out that to get there requires going up through a long set of stairs. Without a doubt, the stairs took a bit of energy to climb through especially when there's a lot of people heading up at the same time, but no one whether young or old showed any sign of stopping as for them, the view of the fireworks was worth every single step they take. Around 5 minutes, they finally reached the observation site where possibly everyone at the festival has gathered.

"Haa... I thought the stairs will never end," said Louise as the stairs slightly exhausted her, but she quickly recovered looks up to the sky. "So... when will the fireworks start?"

"Should be any minute now," said Saito. "Let's watch from the railings, we should get a nice view there."

The couple makes their way to the railings where many other people were also lining along them while waiting for the fireworks to start. There are benches around the observation site, but from those seats, it will be hard to see the fireworks. Besides, fireworks are best seen while standing up.

Finding a great spot at the railings, the couple stood there with their heads up hoping for the highlight of the festival to begin. Minutes passed by with the chattering among the crowd as they waited impatiently for the sight of the exploding flowers. Then, when a distant yet hearable whooshing sound was heard, the entire crowd went silent while their eyes fixed on the night sky above them. That's when it finally comes into sight. The spectacle of the fireworks.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Explosion after explosion reached everyone's ears while sky lights up in an array of colours that shines upon them which as quick as it dispersed, it was replaced by the lights of another explosion. The cycle of colourful explosions continued in the sky giving everyone in the observation site a memorable scene that looks like it came out of a movie. The sound, the view, the light, everything about the fireworks was found as appealing to everyone as the look of pure excitement was written on their faces. With the sky still lighting up, Saito took the opportunity to check Louise's expression.

"B-beautiful," Louise muttered that words with her eyes fixed on the dance of the fireworks. The lights from the fireworks artistically shine over her figure while a big smile was spread on her lips.

Seeing that lovable smile on her face, Saito smiled to himself and sneakily placed his hand on top of hers on the railing, before returning his attention to the explosive view which seems like it will last for eternity although everyone knows it would not. However, the memory of being here in the summer festival with the love of his life was something that will indeed last for eternity as it was something that neither of them can forget. Without a doubt, for Saito, this is the best summer festival in his life.


	61. Special Chapter 1: Proposal

**Hey, readers! Yes, it's me again! Still alive! So here's the new chapter and as always to the reviews!**

* * *

 **To ExExUnderscore,**

 **Well, I tried to search that word myself, but I was unable to find anything about it. Still, first sex of the year? I do intend to make a new year arc in the future, so I will try to consider that. Personally, I prefer the first kiss of the year.**

* * *

 **To GB,**

 **Umm... Since you said it yourself, I'm not going to deny it. Giving 6 different reviews for the same chapter was kinda overwhelming, but hey, I'm not judging. So let me go through each of your reviews one at a time. Oh, but first, thanks for your kind compliment. To know that people enjoy and appreciate your work is what drives fanfic authors such as myself. So thank you for high praises and I will continue working hard to meet your expectations. Don't worry, this fanfic will never die. Well, unless I died first, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. I'm still young after all.**

 **Okay first, about the spoilers. Well, I really appreciate you giving me all of that details that I have never known of. I won't elaborate much on it since it will make this reply going as long as a full Chapter so I hope you can understand that. All I say is that my favourite part is the two children part. I'm definitely going to use that someday. About the others, I will try to see if I can put it somewhere in my story. Once again, thanks for giving the spoilers to me.**

 **Ahem! Moving on, let's see your ideas. First, having the parents from both sides to meet. I'm not gonna lie, that's definitely a great idea. A normal Japanese family meeting the Halkeginian noble family. It's... hard to say how that will turn out, but it was surely interesting to see. Sadly, I'm strictly sticking to the idea of having the couple living in Japan with no contact with Halkeginia. The same goes for their friends. I'm not planning to have they meet during their 1-year stay in Japan. However, all hope isn't lost. I'm not sure if you know this, but I planned to make a sequel to this fanfic where they will return to Halkeginia for a new adventure. In that sequel, I will make sure Saito's family was introduced back to everyone, so no need to worry about it.**

 **Next, children. Yes, children are no doubt one of the things Saito and Louise fans will be expecting to see. Sadly, after a long thought, I have decided that they won't be having children in this fanfic instead, the children will appear in a future sequel.**

 **Let's go ahead! Flu! Yeah, you read my mind, my friend. There will be a flu chapter in the future. I intend to make it after some kind of rain chapter where Saito protects Louise from the rain or give her his jacket to keep her warm. It will make Louise feel responsible for his condition and she tried her best to nurse him. Ah... It will be one fluffy chapter for sure.**

 **Next, yes, Yuno know how to use a sword, something that I will elaborate further in the chapter. And Louise mother knows swordsmanship too. This can be a start of a good friendship or maybe rivalry. Imagine how Ryuji and Louise's father would react when the two ended up sparring with their blades. A good addition to the sequel of course.**

 **Now, the Fairy Inn/maid cafe. Both are interesting in its own way and I think it's possible to use both, but of course, it requires a lot more creativity since I need to make both of them different from each other. For now, I will add that idea to my idea list. No guarantee that I will use it, but I will keep it in mind.**

 **Okay, what's next. The novel. Yes, I am well aware of Volume 22. Something I'm really looking forward to. I wonder when they will finish translating. I really want to see the love-making. Although, I still love the anime ending because they do go to Japan to meet Saito's parents. I hope the same thing will happen in the light novel ending.**

 **Yes, I am well aware that bringing technology might be a bad idea and like you guess, I do read 'The Return of The Lost Son'. It's one of my favourite ZNT fanfic but I stop reading it halfway because of the technology thing as well. Halkeginia is still in medieval ages so to bring so much technology will ruin the entire setting of the world. You don't have to worry about me though. All I intend to bring was innovative farming methods to restore the lands of Des Orneiles to its former glory. About the bodyguards and army. All lords have that so I don't think it's wrong for Saito to have one as well. I mean he's the Hero of Halkeginia and as far as I know, in the light novel someone did try to assassinate him so I think he does need to have a few guards just enough to ensure the safety of Des Orneiles. Plus, as a strong fighter, surely they will be some Knights willing to pledge service under Saito.**

 **Now about Louise's parents. Well... Actually, I was trying to put it something like this. They didn't exactly hate Saito anymore, but they didn't like him either. For them, he was still below the Valliere's family so they still haven't completely accepted him, but they do accept their marriage. I'm not sure if I make any sense, but yeah. That's it. Maybe this chapter can give you a lot more insight on the matter so please read it first.**

 **I guess that's all. Forgive me if I missed anything. Hope you will continue supporting me and don't worry about asking too much. It's always an honor to reply to your questions. Still... Please try to hold back next time. Just a bit. So, bye!**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Hey man, it's been awhile. Yeah, over my dead body. I'm never going to relinquish this story even for a million dollars. Well, maybe for a billion, but not a million.**

 **The Hell gate, huh? Yup, and poor Ryuji for having to find out the hard way. You said Louise's appearance didn't have an impact. Well, I'm not going to deny that because like you said, it was expected. You can't be surprised by something you already expect. The Festival, just like usual. I have never been to any summer festival in my life especially not in Japan so I had to piece everything up from all the anime I have watched and even that wasn't much. I'm glad it came out well.**

 **So what anime I'm really looking forward to? Before I say it, let me tell you that I usually won't watch anime that is still airing so I might not watch any of this season's anime yet. Okay, now the one I'm looking forward to see is the third season of Boku no Hero Academia. Yup, I'm a big fan of the series.**

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Yup, I'm back! Thanks for waiting for me!**

 **Hm... Let's see. What rating will Louise give Saito? Do you want to know? Do you really want to know? Well, I guess I can give a little spoiler. She will say 9 and that's when Saito interrupts and ask in front of everyone why he only got a 9. About other questions... Well, I'm still at a lost at that. Hope you can give me some support for that.**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **YEAH! I'm alive! ALIVE! WAHAHA! ' Imitating crazy laughter of the mad Doctor' Sorry for you letting wait so long, but here I am. Alive!**

 **Looking for a big fan of Amalee? Here he is! What song do I want to hear her sing? Hmm... Since she already sang I Say Yes from the second OP of ZNT, I would love to hear the third OP this time. So far, my favourite songs from Amalee are 'Re:Re from Erased' and 'OP+ED of Your Lie in April.'**

 **Moving on... Scrying spell. Wow. Well... Okay, that was a little unexpected with pointed gun at head and all so let's skip that part.**

 **The end is near? What? Okay I know it's summer festival and all, but we still haven't gone to fall and winter. The year is still long my friend and I still have plans for summer. We are nowhere near the end. Well, maybe halfway, but still far from the end. So stay tuned.**

 **I see... Shrine praying. I don't know much about summer festival since I never been to one. However, I intend to keep the praying part for new year Festival.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-Chan,**

 **Hey, Kotano-Chan! Yeah, it's me. Your favourite writer. Come! Leap into my arms my lovely Kotano-Chan! Cry into my chest as much as you want! I miss you too!**

 **A-AHEM! Maybe I went a little too overdramatic with that, but I do miss you. Nice to know you're still waiting for me. My problems are all solved so you don't have to worry about me, as long as it didn't happen again. Well, everyone has their own problems so I hope that it went well for you too.**

 **Now, there's a lot to talk about so let's not waste any more time and let's go ahead!**

 **Yes, I'm a proud ow** **ner** **of 3 female cats and I really love them. Although they can be quite annoying at times and tends to circle around my legs all the time and jump up on my lap. Like I said, they also sleep on my chest when I sleep on the couch. Well, they're cats after all. Just cuddle them is all we can do.**

 **So you somewhat know about Rousenin Rise. Well, I don't know how you know her without playing the game, but I won't pry into that. I'm glad you agree with me about her. For me, she's the perfect appearance that I had in mind for future Louito's daughter. Can't think of any other image that was better than her.**

 **YEAH! CHAPTER 60! And what better way to celebrate it than a summer festival? Ha... I really want to go to one. It's on my bucket list, but I wonder when could I ever go to Japan. Well, at least Louise gets the opportunity to enjoy the festival with her lover so I think that's good enough for me.**

 **Dreams huh? No, it doesn't sound silly at all. To be honest, that kind of things happen to me too. I will get a vivid dream and then someday it will happen for real. It's like the dream was a premonition of my future and no I'm not making things up. It does happen, but usually, it takes years and by the time it happens, I have already forgotten about the dream and then Bam! Deja Vu. There's this one dream I had with was so vivid that I remember till this day. It didn't happen yet, and there's no guarantee it will actually happen, but I hope it does. What dream was it? Well... Sorry, but it's personal and no it's not something dirty or anything. It's completely pure, innocent dream.**

 **Haa... I'm glad we're able to talk again. Oh right, why I put (!). Well, I will let you know that it's a mistake. Let's leave it at that, okay? Well, see you soon Kotano-Chan!**

* * *

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Sorry for making you worried, Tsunderefan. Glad you're still with me on this journey. I really hope my writing was still as good as it was or better. It always scares me if I lose my writing skill. This is the only thing I'm good at after all.**

* * *

 **To MGX guest,**

 **Hey, it's been awhile. Other mangas? Well, I don't really read mangas that much, but I do spend a lot of time watching anime. So you're wondering if there's any anime that I want to make a fic on? Honestly, I do, but I can't tell you since there's no guarantee I will make it. I'm still pretty tied with ZNT after all.**

* * *

 **Now, before I leave you readers to the chapter, some if not all of you might have noticed that I labeled this chapter as a special Chapter. Why is it special? Well... because this chapter is a little different. Continue reading and try to figure out why is it different.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Special Chapter 1: Proposal**

The sounds of the turning wheels of a carriage, the gentle breeze of the wind that brushes over the skin, green scenery as far as the eye can see. Those are the things that came to Saito's mind as he glanced out the window of the moving carriage. His expression was mixed as he pondered upon the gears of fate that had led him to this day.

It was only a week ago when Saito makes his heroic return to Halkeginia through the eclipse and defeat the ancient dragon, turning the destructive beast into nothing more than a pile of rubble. He, the normal boy from another world had saved the entire Halkeginia from utter destruction in the hands of the dragon. It was an incredible feat for any man alive and Saito found himself hailed as a hero of the land, but at that time, he didn't know that his next opponent was just right on the corner. An opponent unlike any other that he had ever face before. An opponent so fearsome that it sent chills to his bones. An opponent that all man has to face if they intend to climb the steps of adulthood. His future in-laws.

On that very same day the dragon was defeated, Saito decided to take the opportunity to propose to Louise. The proposal wasn't something impulsive nor was it done to go with the flow or anything of such sorts. The proposal was something that came from deep inside Saito's heart. It was his pure, sincere wish to make the love of his life as his bride. It was his desire to spend each second of his life with Louise, together as a family. A husband and a wife tied together with the sacred bond of love. Love... That's why he proposed to her, because he loves her and he wants the whole universe to know it.

Proposing in front of your friends and acquaintances was not an easy feat to accomplish. Even someone as optimistic as Saito should have been scared, but possibly due to the adrenaline from fighting the dragon with a fighter jet, Saito was able to ask the question without any problems and he got the answer he really wanted. However, proposing to the love of your life was the easy part. The hard part? Convincing her parents to let you marry her. So here was Saito, on a carriage, heading to the Valliere's Estate where he will meet his future in-laws.

"Ne, Saito? Are you okay?" Louise asked out of concern. Since they got on the carriage, he barely spoke to her and along the way his expression keeps getting more and more depressed that it concerns her.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine," Saito briefly answered with a forced smile.

"Um... Are you sure? You look nervous," Louise asked again.

"N-n-nervous? N-n-n-no not at all! I'm not nervous at all!" Saito shook his head, insistently denying it, but anyone could tell that he was lying.

For any man in the world, meeting their in-laws was no doubt one of the most awkward and scariest things to do so of course even the Legendary Gandalfr would be nervous. However, Saito was a unique case. Not only did his future in-laws hated him, they even tried to kill him and now, he was going to meet them and ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. Saito had done plenty of crazy things in the past, but by far this is possibly the craziest one yet.

Just to make it clear, Saito can elope with Louise if he wanted to without having to risk his life in asking for her parent's permission. However, with Louise's noble status, if she were to elope with a man, it will bring great shame to her entire family, which was the last thing she would ever want and Saito understand this as well. Besides, in Saito's opinion, eloping was something that only a coward would do and both Saito and Louise knew that they will never find true happiness from an unblessed marriage. Thus, the only thing to do was to face the problem head-on and gain their blessings no matter how hard it will be.

"Hey... Saito," Louise quietly muttered. "If... You're not comfortable with it, we... didn't have to do this."

Hearing her words, Saito closed his eyes and took a moment to think before immediately saying, "No, I will do it."

"But-"

"No buts Louise," Saito cuts her off. "I'm going to meet your family and I will make them accept me, no matter what. I won't back out now. Besides..".

Saito placed his hand on top of Louise's, gently gripping it before flashing his signature smile. "I want to make you my mine as soon as possible. I don't care if they hated me or anything, but I will make sure that you will be my bride."

With that sincere declaration of his, Louise blushes as she could feel her heart melting to his words. Saito always knows how to say the sweetest things to reassure her which was one of the things she loves about him. Deep inside, she also wants the same thing, to become his forever and spend her entire life with him and if he so strongly wanted it then the same can be said for her.

"F-fine," Louise blurted out, still lightly blushing. "But... you must make me yours! I-If you ran away or something, I... I will punish you."

"Don't worry, not gonna happen. No way I'm going to leave my beautiful future wife."

Still holding her hand, Saito reached for her cheek, gently caressing her while admiring Louise's beauty. Their eyes met and before long they found themselves attracted to each other as they leaned closer. Without needing further exchange of words, they closed their eyes and a warm sensation soon brushes against their lips. The kiss was soft as their lips were merely pressed together, but before they had a chance to lost themselves in that sweet moment...

"My, my you two... Can't you wait until you're married or at least get a room first?" A familiar voice suddenly spoke out in a teasing tone.

Surprised, both Saito and Louise jumped away from each other, abruptly breaking their kiss. Their eyes wandered around the carriage, looking for the source of the voice until their eyes stopped at Saito's glowing rune. At that time, only one person or sword or to be a lot more precise the spirit of a sword came to mind.

"D-Derf! Do you really need to do that!?" Saito asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Sorry, partner, but it's true. You should get a room first at least," Derflinger replied, still keeping his teasing tone.

Since Derflinger's body broke during the fight with the ancient dragon, he had lived inside Saito's rune, a fact that Saito just found out when he was driving the fighter jet. Saito was no doubt delighted to know that his partner was still alive, but he won't lie. Having Derflinger in his hand 24/7 of the time was definitely annoying. He always complains about wanting a new body and he tends to ruin the moment with his teasing just like he did earlier, more than when he was still a sword. To solve the problem, Saito did try? to find a new blade for Derflinger, but that partner of his was extremely picky so they never found any proper blade, thus forcing Saito to live with a spirit in his hand for the time being.

"Y-you, stupid sword! M-mind your own business!" Said Louise while glaring sharply at Saito's rune where Derflinger resides.

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Derflinger replied, sounding a little serious. "I don't mind if you two want to make out in this carriage, but we're in Valliere's territory."

"So?" Louise asked, unsatisfied with Derflinger's answer.

"So, they might be someone watching us now. Imagine what will happen if they tell your family that you're making out with partner on the way?"

Hearing Derflinger's full explanation, the couple glanced at each other with the similar answer in mind.

"It will be bad," Saito spoke it out. Indeed, if that kind of news reached Louise's parents, their impression of Saito will plunge to the ground. Considering how bad the impression he had left them the last time they meet, giving out another bad impression will trigger a huge spark of trouble which will definitely ruin his plan to marry Louise.

"T-true... We really need to be careful. I don't want them to hate you more than they already did," said Louise, also finding the matter as a concern.

"Yeah, I don't want to lose my head for real this time," Saito weakly nodded before turning to his arm. "Thanks for reminding us Derf."

"No problem, partner, but you know what?" Derflinger suddenly chuckled in amusement. "I actually made that all up. Never thought you will believe me."

At that point heat start to rise up to both Saito and Louise's head, slowly turning their faces red. However, that redness wasn't out of embarrassment instead, it was out of anger. Pure, boiling anger.

"Derflinger!" The two shouted in unison to the sword/hand, annoyed at being deceived. Even the carriage driver was caught by surprise as a quarrel starts up in the carriage which continues all the way to the Valliere's mansion. Truly there's never a dull for the duo and the one around them.

* * *

"We're here my lord," the driver said out loud as he pulled the carriage to a halt.

"We're here..." Louise repeated the driver's words, nervousness clear in her voice.

"Yeah... We're here... "Saito also echoes the word, not knowing what else to say in his state of nervousness.

The Valliere's Estate, of all the places Saito could think of, this was possibly the last place he will ever want to visit again. The last time he was here, he confessed his feelings to Louise and make out with her in the boat, floating through the lake while they melt their lips with full passion. It was a lovely moment for them, one that they wished never to end, but then the boat they're on find its way to the worst possible location leading to a decapitation order issued on Saito by Louise's own father. He barely escaped the estate at that time with his head still intact and now to return here again, it was like stepping into a lion's den.

Still caught in their nervousness the couple took some time to take a deep breath to calm their nerves before exiting the carriage where a few people were already waiting for their arrival while several of them had already went to pick up what little baggage the couple had in their carriage. Soon both Saito and Louise were led inside where a long line of maids and butlers was quick to greet them, similar to how it was when Saito came here before. However, unlike before, the maids and butlers also greeted Saito alongside Louise. There were far more polite to him and they even addressed him as Lord Hiraga, acknowledging him as one of the nobles. Saito still wasn't used to his noble status, but it does feel good to be respected instead of being looked down like he used to be.

"Louise-sama, Hiraga-dono. Please come with me. My lord is expecting both of you," said a senior butler in the politest way he can.

"Um... Yeah, thanks..." Saito stuttered out, still unaccustomed to the respectful treatment.

Without further exchange of words, Saito and Louise silently followed the butler from behind. Not knowing where they're heading to, Saito was quite scared as the butler might be leading him into a dungeon or a torture room or worse, an execution site. It might sound like Saito was being paranoid for no apparent reason, but his thoughts were well based. The lord of the mansion or in other words Louise's father wanted to kill him before and since Derflinger has shattered apart, Saito has no weapon and no weapon means no Gandalfr power. So basically, if another decapitation order was issued against him or they tried to throw into the dungeon, Saito will be left helpless so no one can't blame him for being a little paranoid.

"Hey, Louise," Saito called to her in a hushed tone, wanting to avoid the butler from hearing their conversation.

"Hm? What is it? D-don't tell me you're going to run now?" Louise replied in equally hushed tone.

"No, I'm not. I just... want to know. Do you have a... dungeon here?" Saito asked as he was really worried about the dungeon part.

"A... dungeon?" Louise blinked in confusion. "No, we don't, but we do have a basement. It serves as a storage room, but there's nothing important stored there."

'Basement? That's still pretty bad,' Saito thought to himself as he still couldn't get rid of the idea of being locked away from his head.

"Um... Saito? Why do you want to know that?" Louise asked as she doesn't understand why he wants to know about a dungeon.

"N-nothing. Just forget about it," Saito tried to dismiss the idea. No way he could tell Louise that he was thinking something like that.

Receiving only that half-baked reply, Louise grew more curious of what was going inside Saito's mind. Naturally, she would have pushed him to tell her, but considering that there's a more concerning matter at hand, she decided to let it go. At least for now.

"We're here, Louise-sama," the butler said as he stopped in front of a grand door in the hallway. "The lord is waiting for your arrival inside."

"Thank you. You're dismissed," Louise told the butler who immediately excused himself, leaving the two alone in front of the door.

"So, what's this room?" Saito asked while looking straight at the door which was larger than the other doors around.

"It's... Some sort of meeting room," replied Louise. "Father used it when there's a guest of importance visiting."

"I see... So that means I'm someone important right?" Saito tried to joke it out, hoping to cut the tension in the air.

"'Chuckle,' I guess so. Father must have a higher opinion of you this time."

"Now, that's impressive. You really have gone a long way, partner. You might just survive through this," Derflinger suddenly give his comment.

Hearing Derflinger's out of nowhere comment, Saito and Louise exchange a glare as they realize a potential problem. That's when they decided on one thing.

"Derf, can you please not say anything when we're inside? No offense, but a soul of a sword residing in my hand won't give a good impression," said Saito as he didn't want Derflinger to become an issue for Louise's parents.

"Actually, it's better if you stay quiet forever, but I think that's too much to ask," added Louise with a slight sense of sarcasm.

"Fine, fine. I won't say anything. I'm going to take a nap after all. Anyway, good luck you two. If anything goes wrong, then I just want to say that It's a pleasure to know you, partner," finishing his words Derflinger let out a yawn before finally going back to his slumber leaving the two back alone.

"He... make it sounds like I'm going to die or something," Saito commented, referring to Derflinger last words. He knew Derflinger was possibly joking, but thinking it logically, there's a possibility he won't survive the day.

"No, you won't! You will be fine. Maybe..., said Louise," muttering the last word only to herself.

Still standing in front of the door, they both knew that it was time for them to head inside. Not knowing what was awaiting them, the two psyched themselves and then with a steeled determination and one purpose in mind, they opened the door and step inside.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"S-Saito, say something," Louise whispered as she nudged him with her elbow, hoping that he would break the silence.

Nervous, fear, tense, anxiety, none of the words can describe what Saito was experiencing as he sat on the couch with his lips completely sealed tight. In front of him now, sat the Duke and Duchess of Valliere who were also Louise's parents with Louise two older sisters accompanying them on their side. Together they form the four other members of the Valliere that will serve as the lovers opponent of the day and so far, it hasn't been going well. Since he entered the room, the looks of displeasure were clearly visible on three of the Valliere's as they look at him like he's a criminal or something of a lower value. The only one who seems pleased to see him seem was Louise's sister Cattleya, who has been flashing a smile to both Saito and Louise which was the only relieving thing in the room.

15 minutes have already passed since Saito and Louise came into the room and sat in front of the family, but other than the formal greeting, they still haven't said anything to each other. It was a long agonizing silence for them as if they were playing a game of chess, waiting to see what the other intends to do. Frankly speaking, breaking the silence was the best thing to do, but Saito didn't know what exactly to say. On the way here, he actually has some ideas on what to say when he met them, but now to see them in person, his head went blank and his throat dried up due to nervousness, losing himself the nerves to speak.

In terms of Louise's family acceptance, Cattleya was supportive of Saito and Louise's relationship so she definitely won't object to their marriage. Eleanore wasn't exactly fond of Saito, but she already saw him as a noble and a potential groom for Louise so a very good persuasion should be able to get her approval. However, Louise's parents who hold the biggest hand in the matter, hated Saito till the very core of his existence and they have tried to kill him once before. So how in the world will Saito convince them? Still, before he can figure out an answer for that, he had to break this silence first.

"That's enough," Louise's father finally spoke, alerting the still jumpy couple.

Louise's father stared at Louise who immediately diverts her eyes before removing his gaze to Saito. His eyebrows twitched as he laid his eyes on the young man, showing how displeased he was. Still, he maintains his sense of professionalism and tried to be as respectful as he can to the fellow lord.

"Lord Hiraga, I should let you know that I'm a busy man. There's plenty of matter that requires my attention. If the Queen didn't request me on your behalf, I wouldn't even let you step inside my land. So I will really appreciate it if you don't waste my time along with my family," Louise's father speaks in a serious, yet polite tone, all the while keeping his eyes on Saito.

True, it was thanks to Henrietta's help that Saito even had the opportunity to meet the Duke of Valliere without losing his life in the process. Saito had her to write a letter to the Valliere's regarding his visit. The letter didn't say anything about Saito's wish to marry Louise instead, it just wrote that there was a matter of utmost importance that Saito needs to discuss with the entire Valliere's household. Luckily, the Duke takes the Queen's request well or Saito will never be here, but the Duke's patience might not last long. Saito needs to state his business now or he will never have the chance again.

"I..." Saito opens his mouth to speak, but immediately hesitated. Then, with one deep breath, he shouted his heart out to the Valliere's.

"I want to make Louise my wife!" Saito shouted at the top of his lungs, letting his wish be heard by every single soul in the room.

When the echoes of Saito's declaration ended, silence crept itself back into the air. As if time itself has stopped, everyone was frozen in their place, their minds working hard to process what they have just heard. The silence was unbearable, but it didn't take long before a reaction was given.

"WHAT!?" The Duchess and Eleanore slammed the table with their fist, their voices loud as a thunder strike that makes Saito reflexively sat up straight, clearly intimidated by their reaction.

"Louise! What is this man saying!?" The Duchess turned to her daughter, seemingly confused despite how clear Saito's words were.

"He... Saito he... Proposed to me," Louise stutterly answered, all the while keeping her head down, too scared to make eye contact.

"What? Louise, don't tell me..."

"I-I want Louise's hand in marriage!" Saito cuts the Duchess off while making his words clearer. Please, let us marry!

Saito lightly bowed his head, attempting to show his sincerity, but the Duchess was clearly not fond of the idea.

"You... How could you think of marrying my daughter?" Said the Duchess while glaring daggers at Saito.

"Mother, please. Maybe we should try considering it first," Cattleya tried to calm the Duchess. Same as her family, Cattleya herself was surprised by the proposal, but she has somewhat expected that this day will come so she knows that this is the time for her to support their relationship.

"Yes, mother. It might be ridiculous. But if his proposal has some merit, it shouldn't do harm to consider," added Eleanore who doesn't seem to be completely against the proposal.

"You two... How can you?" The Duchess' face turned to disbelief as her two daughters were actually willing to consider Saito's proposal. As if losing direction, she turned to her husband.

"Dear! Tell me you're against this as well!" said the Duchess, hoping that her husband shares her point of view.

The Duke didn't give an immediate reaction to his wife, in fact, he's the only one who hasn't said anything yet after Saito expresses his wish to marry Louise. The Duke sat back on the couch, lightly rubbing his chin as if deep in thought. After a moment of thinking, he finally spoke.

"Everyone, please leave. I wish to speak with Lord Hiraga alone," commanded the Duke.

"Wait, dear. You're not thinking of accepting his proposal do you?" Asked the Duchess.

"Maybe not, but I need to talk to him first so please leave us alone," the Duke stressed himself, hoping that his wife would comply with his order.

Due to the Duke's order, the Duchess reluctantly left her seat, but from her expression alone, one could tell that she was unsatisfied with the situation. Still, she kept her protest to herself and head to the door with her daughters following close behind.

Louise on the other hand, was hesitant to leave despite her father's clear instructions as she was worried about Saito's safety if he was left alone with her father. Wanting to ease her concern, Saito gave her a soft smile saying 'I'm going to be fine' before nudging her to leave. In the end, Louise finally left the room, but not before kindly whispering a good luck to Saito. Something that he will definitely need if he intends to face the Duke of Valliere.

As soon as everyone left, there was Saito, sitting face to face with the person who will be the main obstacle he needs to face and also the same person who ordered him to be beheaded the last time he was here. In his head, Saito tried to piece together the reasoning behind the Duke's intention of wanting a personal conversation with him. On one hand, it might be a good sign as the Duke was possibly considering his proposal and intends to talk the details with him. On the other hand, maybe the Duke just wanted him alone so he can personally execute him. Based on the situation, it's hard to determine which one is it, but one thing for sure, if there's anytime to convince the Duke, then this will be it. If only Saito can actually speak.

Compared to earlier, to stay all alone in the room with the Duke was far more nerve wrecking. To speak in front of Louise's family was already challenging, but to speak alone with her father was like a totally different level. The atmosphere in the room itself was tenser that it was hard for Saito to properly take a single breath.

"Lord Hiraga," the Duke addressed Saito. "I have heard stories of your exploits and it came to my attention that you're now the lord of Des Orneiles. Is that true?"

"Y-Yeah... I-I mean, yes my grace," Saito corrected his words. Right now, the social etiquettes Louise one taught him has actually come in handy.

The Duke crossed his arms and return back to his thoughts as if trying to find the words to say before looking back at Saito.

"The previous Lord of Des Orneiles was a close acquaintance of mine, the Duke speak with pride. Back in the days, the wine made from the grapes harvested in the land alone can generate more than 10 000 Ecu every year. It was one of the richest lands in Tristain and the wine always becomes the talk in the hall of the nobles even in foreign lands. But now..."

The Duke looks down, his proud expression gone and his tone dispirited. "Now, that land was nothing more than a shell of its former glory. The production plunged down and the population migrated. Even that glorified mansion has turned into a run down place. For many noble of the land, the name of Des Orneiles was long forgotten."

Hearing the Duke's words, Saito was left wondering the reason for him to know all that, especially since he himself already knew that. Curious, he gathered the courage to ask.

"Pardon me, my grace," Saito interrupted. "But what is it you're trying to tell me?"

The Duke glared at Saito before saying, It's about nobility standing."

"Nobility standing?" Saito echoed the Duke's words, unable to understand him, but the Duke didn't intend to let it stay for long.

"With the land of Des Orneiles as your fief, you're now a Lord, but that doesn't mean that you're equal to the other nobles of the land," the Duke seriously explained. "Politically, financially and militarily, you're extremely weak, meaning your place as a noble was fragile as it is and the with the current condition of Des Orneiles, it's hard to say if that will ever improve at all. Still, I won't lie. Your successes in battles are undoubtedly impressive. I can say that you have done more than most men do in their lifetime. However, in front of power, money, and lands, fame and glory mean nothing. In that terms, it won't be an exaggeration to say you're still in a low standing among the nobles. Many might praise you, but most will still look down at you especially since you're of a common birth."

In his seat, Saito was growing restless as the Duke's polite, yet sharp words pierced his heart. What makes it more painful was the fact that everything the Duke says was true. Saito might be a noble, but he was still a powerless one, making him not much different from a plebian. From the way the Duke was talking, Saito can guess where this conversation is going.

"I will be blunt, Lord Hiraga," the Duke continues with a harsher tone. "The country might be indebted to you for your service, but I am not. There's no benefit you can bring to the Valliere's. From what I see, there's no reason for me to accept your proposal of my daughter, in fact, I could think of a thousand other candidates who are far more worthy for my daughter. And to be honest, I don't even like you at all. If not because of social courtesy, I won't even want to have this conversation with you."

That statement was a bullseye to Saito's chest. He knew all along that the Duke despise him, but even knowing that he persevere to come to the mansion in order to fight for his love. However, it seems that he was in a losing fight all along. Slowly, but surely his spirit was dropping along with the chance of having his proposal accepted by the Valliere family.

"However," the Duke spoke suddenly spoke again, this time in a more pleasant tone. "Your courage to come here personally was admirable at the least, so I will be considerate. If you can give a good reason why I should let you marry my daughter, maybe I'll reconsider my decision."

Saito's spirit immediately rose back up. A chance to prove his worth, that was all he needs. The Duke hasn't flat-out rejected his proposal, but it all comes down to what Saito have to say for himself. He took a moment to think as his answer might change the very fate of his proposal. He thought and think till the deepest of his mind for an answer. However, he didn't really need to go that far because the answer was clear all along.

"Because... Because I can give her happiness," Saito gave his sincere answer. It wasn't an answer that came from his mind, instead came from his heart and his strong feelings for Louise.

"Happiness?" The Duke looks back at Saito with an expression of surprise as he didn't expect to hear the answer, but still maintains his composure. "What do you mean by that?"

Closing his eyes, Saito thought of his words carefully before staring back at the Duke with eyes filled with burning determination.

"I know..." Saito began slowly. I know that I'm powerless. "I know that I have no wealth or valuable lands. There's nothing that I can offer you my grace or your family and I'm well aware that my position was nothing compared to yours. And... I'm sure, there's lots of man out there who are far suited to be with Louise than I am. They can offer her better standing in the realm and shower her with wealth that I don't have. I know all that... I always know. But... But..."

Saito's entire body shivered as he clenched his fists. All the emotions and the tension had been bulging up in the chest was screaming to be unleashed. With his emotions in full swing, he stood up and slammed his fists on the table with all his might while his eyes stared sharply into the Duke's.

"I DON'T CARE!" Saito shouted at the top of his lungs. Etiquettes, moral values, noble courtesy, all of that was abandoned by Saito as his emotions were erupting.

"Nobles, lands, wealth? I don't care about all that crap! I LOVE LOUISE! Maybe... maybe I can't give Louise what you or the other lords can. I can't give her wealth or power, but I CAN GIVE HER HAPPINESS! I can love her more than any of you can! I can protect her and take care of her like a Queen she is. Every second... Every second of her life, I will fill it with joy and happiness. That angelic smile of hers... I will protect it even if it costs my life! Every single moment of our lives... We will smile together... We will laugh together... We will cry together... Sometimes we might fight together... But we will love each other for the rest of our lives. True happiness... That's what I can give her. That's what she deserved to have and I want to be the one who gives it to her. That's why... Please! LET ME MARRY LOUISE!"

Finishing his outburst of emotions, Saito was left panting as he was catching his breath from all the shouting he did. Everything he has to say was all out for the Duke to hear with no restriction at all. From start to finish, he meant every single word that came out of his mouth. To give her happiness, that's why Saito wants to marry her so that he can make her the happiest woman alive. That was all he wanted for her.

The Duke, on the other hand, was frozen in his place as he was left speechless from Saito's passionate declaration. Utter shock was clearly written on his face as if he was having a hard time to grasp what just happened. At that moment, Saito started to regret what he just did. True, it was all his sincere feelings, but he might have went a little too far with the shouting. No, he certainly has gone way too far.

Cold sweat ran down Saito's check as he sat back down. No doubt, he has potentially ruined his last chance to have his proposal accepted, but what's worse was that he might have offended the Duke with his rudeness earlier. The Duke meanwhile, has already recovered from the shock and gathered his thoughts. He didn't say anything to Saito while maintaining a poker face which makes Saito grew anxious as he didn't know what to expect from the Duke. Worse case situation, the Duke found himself greatly offended by Saito's disrespectful behavior and sent him to be beheaded... again. Best case scenario? Well... It's hard to say if there is a best case scenario at all.

The room was filled with silence as Saito waits for whatever it is that was coming his way. He wasn't a fortune-teller, but even he could tell that his proposal will be rejected and he might never see Louise again for the rest of life. All he can do now was to wait until the Duke burst into anger and state his rejection of his proposal. However, even the best fortune-teller in the world couldn't predict what happened next.

"Hahaha... Ahaha! Ahahaha!"

Sounds of laughter echoes in the room as the Duke suddenly burst out laughing, an act that left Saito dumbfounded in his stand. He could hardly believe that the Duke who he had never saw smiling even once was actually laughing as if someone has just told him a funny joke. It was far too surprising that Saito started to wonder if his proposal for Louise has placed extreme stress to the Duke that he ended up losing his sanity.

"A-ahem!" The Duke cleared his throat, finally having control of his laughter. "I beg your pardon Lord Hiraga. I couldn't control myself."

"Um... I'm sorry your Grace, but... what's so funny?" Saito asked, still very confused of what's happening around him.

"Nothing," replied the Duke, still lightly laughing. "It's just... For as long I have been a Duke, my wife was the only one who dared to raise her voice in front of me and I should inform you, she used to be a musketeer so she was... intimidating in her own way. But you," the Duke gestures towards Saito. "You're just someone who earned himself an abandoned land and thought that it makes you a noble, but you dare to shout in front of me where other lords won't. Someone inferior as you, dare to raise voice against someone with my standing. Ahaha... I found that funny somehow."

With his position as the head of one the most influential noble family in Tristain and his close relation to the royal family, the Duke was highly respected and feared throughout the realm and Saito who has far lower standing actually shouted at the Duke. It was a truly wrong and possibly foolish action to make, but so far the Duke doesn't seem offended by it so Saito might still be in a safe spot.

"However," the Duke's tone turned serious once more. "That doesn't mean you can speak in that tone with me. I could have asked the guards to throw you out this instant, but I will tolerate your rudeness this one time. Make sure it will never happen again."

"Y-Yes, my Grace. Forgive me. It won't happen again," Saito hung his head low in apology.

The Duke rubbed his chin a few times before his expression return to a calmer one. He later paid his attention back to the young man.

"So... Are you saying you can give her happiness?" Asked the Duke earnestly.

"T-that's true my Grace," Saito briefly answered, but he was confident with his words.

"Hm..." The Duke crossed his arms, yet again thinking carefully before suddenly standing up and makes his way to a window by the corner of the room. Seeing this, Saito was split on whether to follow the Duke or stay seated on the couch. In the end, Saito decided to went to the Duke, but he makes sure that he stays a good distance away.

"I will be honest, Lord Hiraga. I lied to you earlier," said the Duke without turning to face Saito.

"Lied, my Grace? About what?" Saito asked, not knowing what the Duke was referring to.

"I said that you can't bring any benefit to the Valliere's, but that wasn't necessarily true," explained the Duke. "The land of Des Orneiles that you own, it was true that it was nothing like what it used to be, but with some time and effort, that land can generate far greater wealth than it once did during its golden days. Since the previous lord death, countless nobles myself included, has tried to get their hands on the land. And now... You own it. That alone gives your proposal a good position, but that's not all."

The Duke narrowed his eyes, his expression turned to an annoyed one as he remembered something that he wish he will never have to experience.

"Lord Hiraga, are you aware of Louise's previous fiance?"

'Louise's fiance,' Saito thought to himself and that's when the memory of one man who he hated more than anyone in the world came to mind.

"Wardes," Saito answered. The hatred in his voice clear as day.

"Correct," the Duke lightly nodded. "It was a bad omen to speak ill of the deceased, but that traitor has left a stain on the Valliere's name. Because of his former engagement with Louise, there were rumors saying that the Valliere's was also a part of the conspiracy to bring down the Tristain crown. It was all groundless rumors of course, made by the spiteful lords to ruin my reputation, but rumors have a life on its own and the lords have the tendency to bring those up from time to time. However," The Duke glanced at Saito, "If the hero of Halkeginia become a part of my family, those rumors will be entirely quelled. No one else will dare to question the loyalty of the Valliere family. That's how I see it at least."

There is it. Two good reasons that the Duke have to accept Saito's proposal, one that Saito wasn't even aware of. Since he came here, this is the first time when his chances of success seem to get better.

"There's also something else," the Duke added.

"What is it, my Grace?" Saito spontaneously asked as he was curious of what the Duke intends to say.

"As a Duke, I have lands, power, wealth and status, but do you know what's the most precious thing I have? It's out there," the Duke gestures out the window as if telling Saito to look out.

Following the Duke's words, Saito wasted no time as he went to the window next to the Duke to take a look at what the Duke was referring. Looking out the window, Saito was left mesmerized as he sees a large beautiful garden, neatly decorated with finely crafted statues and various kinds of flowers that colours the scenery. He also spots a magnificent fountain can also be found in the middle of the garden with its water continuously flowing like the flow of time itself. However, what caught Saito's attention the most was a table by the fountain where 4 women can be seen having their own discussion. They're the fine women of Valliere's that was inside the room earlier and Saito can clearly see Louise being somewhat questioned down there by her mother and two sisters.

"Lord Hiraga," the Duke called taking Saito's attention away from the woman outside. "I don't know what's your opinion of me, but know this. I love my family. They're the most precious thing I have in my life and I won't exchange it for anything else. My daughters especially," stressed the Duke. "As a father, I want to make sure they all live well even after I was gone from this world."

The Duke turned to face Saito, his expression calmer than what Saito had ever seen.

"What you said earlier lad, is true. Louise deserves happiness." She's an incompetent magic user and tends to act rebellious, but she's an obedient daughter. She's a fine lady in every way, but we Valliere's are a family with strict rules and moral standards and I has been harsh to her more times than I could count. I'm sure, she's hurting on the inside, but she will never tell anyone and even if she did, nothing will change. Sigh... I can't even remember the last time she smiled at me, but my role as a father and the Duke comes first. I can't hug her and give her comfort, but you are different."

The Duke takes a few steps closer to Saito which slightly intimidated him, but Saito makes sure to stay still while the Duke stands directly in front of him. His eyes staring intently into Saito.

"Like I said earlier, Lord Hiraga," said the Duke. "I don't like you even the slightest bit, but from your words, I can tell that you're a trustworthy man. You don't have much, but if you can really give Louise happiness, then I am more than glad to hand her over to you. Can you guarantee her happiness?"

"Of course!" Saito answered without even the slightest hesitation. "I will... I will make her happy!"

At that moment, a grin briefly appeared on the Duke's face, but it immediately vanished as the Duke returned to his normal, noble like expression.

"Very well, then," The Duke muttered before speaking again in a louder voice as if making an announcement. "Lord Hiraga, as of now I found your proposal for my daughter as acceptable. In the Valliere's name, from this day on you and Louise are engaged until the day you're to be wed in an official ceremony."

When the words reached his ears, Saito can only blink in response as if his brain failed to understand what the Duke was saying. It took a moment for his brain to process the information and when he did, an indescribable excitement entirely filled his chest and spread slowly throughout his body. All his hard work had paid off. He did it. His proposal was accepted.

'YEAH!' Saito felt like screaming those words out, but he held himself back from doing it as he didn't want to ruin this hard-earned victory. He will have the time to scream as much as he wants later, but now he needs to keep face in front of the Duke.

"However," the Duke suddenly added, dragging Saito back from his inner joy and then when he realized the dark air around the Duke.

"If something happens to my daughter... I will find you no matter where you are hiding and I will make sure to cut each part of your body and hang your lifeless body from a tree. Do I make myself clear, Lord Hiraga?"

In front of the dark, intimidating force of one the most powerful man of Tristain and the father of his future wife, Saito reflexively gulped hard as his throat turns dry like the desert. All he could do to answer was to nod as many times as possible as if his entire life depends on it which in this case it does.

"Good," the Duke replied, satisfied with his answer. "This occasion should be celebrated with a nice drink. Come with me, I will show you some of my best wine collection."

"Y-Yes, my Grace!"

* * *

 **Later that day...**

"Man... I can't believe I actually did it."

"Well, you should be glad, partner. Not long from now, you're going to get married."

"Yeah, of course I am. Just... I thought I might lose my head here for sure."

In the meeting room, Saito had a long conversation with Louise's father about his marriage arrangement with Louise over a bottle of good wine that the Duke keeps for special occasions. Somehow, they managed to find a common ground and forget their differences at least for a little while. The Duke even offered some financial support to restore Des Orneiles to its former glory in return for a share of the land's wealth.

When all was said and done, Saito was invited to stay for dinner in the mansion. It was then that the Duke officially declared Saito's engagement to Louise to the rest of Valliere household. Cattleya congratulates them. Eleanore was less than pleased but lightly smiled in acceptance. The Duchess meanwhile, was against it, but after a conversation with the Duke, she finally accepted it without any problems. The dinner ended up being longer than usual with the topic of marriage floating around the room which gave a hard time for Saito since he has to keep up his noble class manners throughout the entire dinner which he somehow still remember from the lessons Louise once gave him.

When dinner finally end, the sky outside was long dark with the two moons floating above, forcing Saito to stay the night Lucky for him, instead of staying in the dusty store room that he once stayed at, he was given a grand, private room fitting for his position as a noble and the future son-in-law of the Valliere family. So here he was, laying down on the bed with his arms behind his head, completely drained from the events of the day.

"You know, Derf?" Saito spoke while staring at the ceiling. "I always thought Louise's father was scary, but... he's actually quite nice. I mean... He is intimidating, but I think he's a good guy."

"Good guy? Partner, in case you forgot. That Duke tried to behead you," reminded Derflinger.

"Yeah... I-I know that, but I think any father might try to kill the man who makes out with their daughter in their own estate. Even my dad might do the same thing if he caught someone makes out with my sister," Saito replied as if trying to defend the Duke. He knew that the Duke still didn't like him, but he doesn't necessarily hate him or at least that's what he thinks.

"Sister? Partner, you have a sister?" Derflinger asked as this was the first time he heard Saito mentioning it.

"I do. An annoying one at that too," Saito jokingly replied when all of a sudden, a wave of emotions flooded his chest as the thought of his family filled his mind.

'I wonder how they're doing?' Saito thought to himself. It has been 2 years since he last saw them. So much has happened in those passing years. So many adventures and dangers he had faced through. Now he's already engaged with the love of his life, but his family didn't know about it. In fact, they didn't even know if he was still alive. It hurts to think about them, that's why Saito always avoids doing it so he won't feel the pain of not having his family with him.

Wanting to get rid of those thoughts, Saito furiously shook his head. This wasn't the time for him to feel gloomy. He will be married to Louise soon, so he should be excited about it. He can already imagine it, living his entire life with Louise as husband and wife. The thought of it alone was enough to make Saito grin from ear to ear. A little longer. Just a little longer and Louise will be his wife, but for now, he needs to regather his energy first as tomorrow will be quite of a long day.

Saito slowly closed his eyes, wanting to drift into the world of dreams where he might try to dream of his wedding day with Louise. His breath was steady, his sleeping posture was perfect, and his exhaustion from the day was pulling him into his slumber. However, it didn't take long for Saito to realize that no matter how hard he tried, he can't go to sleep. The reason? It's a very simple one.

"Louise."

* * *

"My, my. You just got engaged to her a few hours ago and you already want to sneak to her room. I respect your bravery, partner."

"Shhh! Derf, keep quiet. I don't want anyone to find me here."

Without making further noise, Saito wanders the dark hallway, hoping to find Louise's bedroom. Since the conversation with the Duke, Saito hasn't had the chances to speak privately with Louise who was no doubt screaming happily inside which he could tell through her expression when the Duke announced their engagement. Not being able to see her when there's so much to talk about, Saito could hardly get a shut eye so here he was, heading to his fiance's bedroom. If only he can find it first.

Including this time, Saito had only been to the Valliere's mansion twice and in a place with dozens of identical doors, no one can blame him for not knowing where he was going. He already entered the wrong room the first time he was here so he really wants to avoid repeating the mistake. However, after almost 15 minutes of wandering around, he already feels like giving up as he felt like he was walking inside a maze with no end in sight. He tried to go back, but that's when he realized that he didn't know where his room was, in fact, he didn't even know where he was right now.

"D-Derf, can't you remember where our room was?" Saito asks his partner's help as he was starting to panic.

"In case you didn't notice partner, I don't have eyes. How could I know?" Replied Derflinger, clearly not being helpful.

It can't be denied. Saito was lost. Not knowing what to do or where to go, Saito can only continue walking, as sitting still at one place won't change anything. However, the more he walked, he only ended up getting further lost. He started to wonder if he will stay lost until someone found him in the morning, but if that were to happen, they will start questioning his reason for walking out so late in the night which might lower the impression the Duke have on him.

"Ugh... What should I do...?" Saito wobbled with each step he takes as he felt like he might have to sleep in the hallway tonight.

As he walked with what little spirit he had left, Saito reached an intersection which he was sure that he had passed by a hundred times already. At this point, he didn't really care which route he takes as it won't change the fact that he was still lost. He thought about taking the straight path, but then as he was approaching the junction, a figure suddenly appeared from the left. Surprised, Saito was left frozen on his feet as he didn't expect to see someone out late this night. The figure turned as if noticing him and that's when Saito was finally able to make the figure out.

"C-Cattleya-san?"

"Hm? Saito?"

The two stared at each other as they found themselves locked in the junction. At that time, Saito found himself letting out a breath of relief. There couldn't be anyone better than Cattleya to offer him help in his current situation. However, on second thought, she's still Louise's sister so how is he going to explain to her what he was doing in the hallway late at night.

"Um... I was... I was looking for... The... The bathroom... Um... something like that...," Saito tried to explain with a lie, but it was hardly convincing.

Seeing his panicked reaction, Cattleya lightly lets out a chuckle before pointing towards the hallway.

"Go straight and take a left. Louise's room is the third one on the right," Cattleya kindly gave the direction to Saito, before flashing an approving smile at him. "Have a good night."

Saying what she has to say, Cattleya bid farewell, leaving the young man lightly blushing as she was able to see through his intention. It does feel good when you have someone like that supporting you and Saito was sure that Louise felt the same way about Cattleya. Still, it was quite embarrassing when she was so blunt with her support to the point that it left Saito unable to respond. However, what matters now is that he knows where he was going to. Not wasting time, he followed the directions given by Cattleya, wishing to see his lover as soon as possible.

* * *

"So here is it, huh?"

Saito told that to himself as he now stands in front of the door to Louise's room. Somehow, standing in front of the door makes him nervous as Louise was just right through this door. He took a couple of deep breath to calm his loudly beating hard before finally knocking on the door. It was silence with no answer from the other side. That wasn't surprising though since it was already night time so it was possible that Louise had already fallen asleep. Still, he continues knocking, clinging to the possibility that she was still awake. As if the God of Luck was watching him, she is.

"Who's there?" The young female voice came through the closed door, proving that the one inside was awake.

The voice alone was enough to make Saito's heart beats uncontrollably as he found himself overwhelmed by excitement. He wished to reply at first, but instead of answering, he continued knocking furiously at the door.

"I said who's there?" The voice came out again, this time a lot louder, but Saito continued knocking.

"I said who's there!?" Annoyance was now clear in the voice, but Saito didn't let up and only chuckled as he continued knocking.

Saito knocks and knocks without receiving a reply when all of a sudden, the door was forcefully swung open and the sight of an annoyed yet lovely pink-haired girl dressed in her dress finally came into sight.

"I SAID WHO's- Eh? S-Saito..." Louise's pink eyes went wide with surprise as she saw Saito standing in front of her.

"Hey, Louise," Saito cheerfully greeted her.

S-Saito... W-what are you doing here? Louise asked. Her face slightly red as she felt somewhat self-conscious.

"Why? Can't a guy meet his fiance?" Saito teasingly said which immediately colours the girls face in red. "Can I come in?"

Louise shyly nodded before letting Saito into her room and locked the door so no one can bother their private moment together. Like him, she also desperately wanted to see him and that's the reason she was still awake at this hour so to have him come here on his own was a blessing to her. Together the two sat down on the bed and started to talk about the events of the day, enjoying their moment together with no care in the world. Time quickly passed, but they don't care as all that matters is that they're now with each other and nothing in the world can change that.

"You know, I still can't believe that we're really engaged," said Saito, grateful that his proposal was well accepted.

"I know... even I can't believe it. In two weeks... we will be married," Louise shyly said with a blush as the idea of marriage occupied her mind. "But... I'm still curious. What do you talk with father earlier?"

"That? Um... Sorry. That's a secret," Saito briefly replied.

"Moo... Secret? But I'm your fiance. I have the right to know."

"It's a conversation between man. I can't tell you what we talked about."

"Please... Just a little bit?" Louise pleaded as she was really eager to find out why her father accepted Saito.

"Sorry, but no," Saito maintains his stand.

Louise gritted her teeth as her stubbornness kick. She knew Saito better than anyone so she knows that he was stubborn as well. That's why she decided to take another kind of approach.

"If you tell me, I will give you a kiss," Louise tried the negotiation method using a currency that Saito will have a hard time refusing.

"T-tempting, but no," Saito stuttered, but he still held on.

"Hm... Then 3 kisses?" Louise sweeten the offer

"N-n-no..." Saito stayed strong, but his defense was crumbling. All Louise need to do was add a little more pressure.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "If you tell me, I will do anything you want."

At that point, every little wall Saito had left had crumbled down to a thousand pieces. There was no real reason for him to hide his conversation with the Duke after all. However, at that time, he realized that Louise just made a mistake.

"Anything, huh?" A mischievous grin spread on Saito's face as an idea got to his mind.

"S-Saito?" Louise started to worry as Saito moved closer to her and before she knows it, he had already wrapped his arms around her.

"Well... Since we're engaged, I guess I can ask for 'that' right?" Saito said in a low tone as he looked at Louise straight in the eye.

'"T-that'? Y-you mean 'that'? Now?" Louise started to grow nervous as she can feel Saito holding her tighter.

"Yup. Now."

As soon as he said that, Saito lightly pushed Louise down before pinning her on the bed, not letting her escape from him. His eyes wildly wandered around her petite body before going back up to see her red face. Without saying anything, Saito leans down towards her face. Louise didn't give any resistance as she calmly closed her eyes for what was to come. With her eyes closed, Louise could feel Saito's warm breath brushing against her face. He was moving and closer by each and passing second, but then all of a sudden, she could feel him breathing over her ear and that's when she heard him saying...

"Can you let me sleep here tonight?"

"Eh?"

Louise reopened her eyes and found Saito still on top of her with his somewhat pleading expression which left her confused.

"Um... This is kind of embarrassing, but I kinda forgot where my room is. S-so... Can I sleep here tonight? I don't want to get lost in the hallway again," Saito scratches his chin, trying his best to act innocent.

Flames of anger were spiraling inside Louise's chest as she felt like she had been tricked. However, by looking at his innocent, yet desperate expression, that flames were quick to extinguish itself. This was just like Saito after all.

"Fine, Louise muttered But you have to leave in the morning. I can't let the maids see you here. Father... might not like it if he found out."

"Don't worry, I will leave before that," Saito gave her his assurance.

"And... Can you get up, now?" Louise said with a blush as Saito was still pinning her down.

"Um... No, sorry. Can't do that," Saito refused before suddenly leaning closer. "I haven't taken the kisses yet."

Saying that Saito leans in and capture her sweet lips in a gentle kiss. Louise's eyes went wide with surprise, but she quickly kissed back, melting their lips together in a passionate kiss before finally separating for air.

"That's one. So two kisses left, right?" Saito asked as if asking for confirmation

"No," Louise shook her head. "I'm your fiance so... You can kiss me as much as you want."

This time, Louise was the one to pull Saito into the kiss. On the bed, their tongues slowly danced together as they swapped their sweet saliva. Their arms wrapped around each other as they pulled their partner close to them, not wanting to be separated even for a second like the true lovers they are.

"Hey, Louise," Saito called as he looked at her in the eyes as if she was the most beautiful person in the world. "I will make sure to take care of you for the rest my life. I love you."

"Hmm... I love you too," Louise replied with a big smile.

They returned back for their third kiss, this time more passionate than the last. Their muffled moans echoes in the room as they lost themselves deeper in their strong feelings of love that binds their hearts together.

"My, my you two. Just engaged and you already- Mmmph!?"

"Shut up, Derf," the two said in unison as Louise grabbed Saito's hand that had the rune to silence the sword's mouth. Or whatever it is that the voice comes out from.

Throughout the night, the lovers continued their little make out session without any interruption before finally falling asleep in each other's warm embrace. Today, they are able to keep their love alive and soon, they will be able to seal that love in a sacred bond of marriage. From master and familiar to fiance and soon into husband and wife. Truly they have went far from what they were on the day they first met as if destiny itself had planned for them to be together for the rest of lives. Who knows if it was the work of destiny or the work of the Goddess of Love itself, but none of that really matters. What matters is that they love each other and they will keep their love strong no matter what happens. They will be together, for eternity and that wasn't a dream. It's... a reality. One that will become true soon.

* * *

 **And... That's it! The first of my special Chapter! So basically, special Chapters are like side stories that I made which will be quite different from the normal ZNT Life In Tokyo chapter. I will make more special Chapters from time to time just as a little spice to my original story. Hope you readers like it! Next chapter, we will go back to Tokyo with the already married couple. See ya!**


	62. Chapter 61: Grocery

**Hey, readers! Yeah... Punch me in the face, I'm late again. Oh, but wait, I have good reasons for it okay. It's a long story so to keep it short, my cousin was about to turn 1 years old and my family decided to make a feast to celebrate it. Nothing wrong with that except the fact that I ended up receiving most of the workload to prepare everything from setting up the tent for the feast, cleaning up the house, making sure the catering was working well and of course, cleaning up after everything was done and it was all because I didn't contribute anything in terms of funds, but hey, I'm just a part-timer. How much money do they expect me to have? Anyway, due to all the hard labor I was forced to do, I ended having zero time to write and as one should expect, the feast exhausts me physically and mentally leaving me in no condition to write anything. It was a fun feast though, not gonna lie about that.**

 **All that aside, I'm back now and since I'm late, I have tried my best to complete the chapter as fast as I can which as you can see wasn't that fast, but I did it and that's what matters. Ok, I have talked too much so let's get to the reviews and then to the chapter.**

* * *

 **To GB,**

 **Hey friend! Yeah, you can call me friend. I mean... We haven't met or anything, but yeah why not? If you love anime and you love my work, then you're already a friend to me.**

 **So that line huh? Well, it came from trials and errors. I'm the type who needs to write first and then the words will come to mind. Although, I do need to rewrite the words several times before I found one that actually fits.**

 **Ah... The relationship between Saito and the Valliere's. That was a tough one to answer. Eleanore and Cattleya surely won't pose any kind of trouble, but their parents were another story. If I make them too close, it might seem too out of character for the Duke, but at the same time, I don't want them to have a strained relationship. So, basically, I'm not sure how to deal with that matter yet. Perhaps, the best way they can get close is to have Louise pregnant because as we all know, babies always make the in-laws happy. Still, it was all still in consideration. Oh, and about Eleanore approval? Yes, I was influenced by the information you gave me so thanks for that.**

 **Wow, thanks man. That's the first time anyone gave me that kind of compliment. Maybe I'm good at something else too, but I think I'm more of a Jack-of-all-trades. Still, thanks for saying that. I think you're a good man too. Wait, no. I know you're a good man.**

 **Oh, what's this? Spoilers! Okay, let's see what we got here.**

 **Wow, that thing about Louise. Yeah... That was surprising. Well, I have heard before that the LN was darker than the anime and now I finally understand why. Not really something I'm looking forward to read.**

 **Saito's broship with Guiche. Hmm... That's an interesting idea. In some occasions, the two does show a strong friendship so it will be nice to see how strong this friendship bond is. Ah, Colbert-sensei. I have thought about him quite a few times, mainly about bringing him to Saito's world. It will be interesting, although a little difficult, I will see what I can do. No, it's okay. You didn't bother me at all, on the contrary, I appreciate that you gave me some good stuff to use in my future story.**

 **Fairy Inn... So based on that, Louise actually have some basic knowledge on cleaning and cooking. That's another surprise to me. But other than that, I don't think there's anything useful enough for me to use. Sorry.**

 **Wardes. Yes, I'm aware he's alive in the LN, but he's confirmed dead in the anime and I prefer it stays that way. Let that guy rot in the depth of Gehenna or something, I don't care.**

 **Smile, smile, smile. Who doesn't love a smile from a cute, innocent girl? So yes, point noted and taken.**

 **Siesta as Saito's maid and once again, there's a dark reason behind it. Don't worry, Siesta won't go anywhere, in fact, she will be the head maid of the mansion. I mean, for a mansion that size, she surely needs some help to clean. Plus, I will make her more of a friend to Louise. Once again, don't worry, she won't be a rival anymore. If you have read my previous replies to review, then you should know I intend to break the harem once and for all meaning Siesta will end up with someone else and won't try to flirt Saito anymore. Just the way I like it.**

 **I'm aware of 'My Louise' and I think I already use it a few times. Can't remember on which chapter though.**

 **Season 2 EP 10. Yup, I remember that. Also a good point to bring up. Maybe I will use it in a winter chapter when they tried to warm each other in bed late at night.**

 **Onsen, onsen! I love onsen! Never been to one, but dying to try. I will try to take your advice in making it romantic, but I still want lemons from it. Still, maybe I will change my mind. Who knows?**

 **Louise as next heir to the throne. Well, I don't want her to become queen so maybe not.**

 **Image of Louise as a child. Hm... I'm sure Saito will pay good money just to see that. Maybe Cattleya can be the one showing it to him.**

 **Her full name? Just like how you wrote, but since she's in Japan, she will stick to Hiraga Louise and maybe she ended addressing herself the same way when she returns to Halkeginia due to habit.**

 **The ball. Maybe or Saito can conduct one himself. He's a noble after all.**

 **I guess I threw that away a little on that chapter, but it was all because of the heat of the moment. Besides, there are times where Louise acts a lot bolder with Saito like the onsen part.**

 **Questions, questions and I will answer one by one.**

 **1+2. They're aware of the dragon and the void power, but I don't think he's aware that Louise was constantly saved by Saito. The reason the Duke considers Louise as a weak mage is because despite having Void, she didn't exactly have full control of it at least that's what I see from the anime. What I mean is she hasn't mastered voice and correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't she still a dot mage? That seems weak or at least that's how the Duke might think. Don't worry though, I don't plan to let Louise stay as a dot mage. At one point, I will make her a pentagon mage and maybe I will make her learn the elf nature magic as well.**

 **3\. The only thing I can say is maybe because like I said, I don't want the Valliere's to go out of character, but Saito will definitely call his new sisters.**

 **4\. I don't think so. I think the chapter was more than enough to show the couple's struggle to be together.**

 **5\. Like you said, it could have happened between episodes so no reason to make it, right?**

 **No, no, it's okay. I enjoy replying to you. Hope you can give more ideas to make the story better and thanks for everything you gave me so far.**

 **So, that's it. See you again, friend!**

* * *

 **To Kotano-Chan,**

 **Hey, Kotano-Chan! There, there my little girl. Cry as much as you want. Sorry for making you wait for so long. Don't worry, no matter how long I might be gone, I will always return here to bring you a new chapter. So shed your tears and let's enjoy the story. Oh, but before that, let's have our talk first, hmm?**

 **Well, since you insist I'm not going to deny that it was pretty good. Hope I can make more Chapters as good as that one, but now the big question is when are the next special Chapters? Well, I don't know. Ahaha... You know me. I'm always like that.**

 **You want to know my cat's names? Why not? I'll start from the eldest. Oh, but the name for two of them is in Malay so I will write the translation too. So their names are Caca, Ketot (short) and Kecik (small). For the last two, their names reflected their physical appearance and the first one... I don't know how I got that name. It just came to mind. Oh, they do make me fell off a few times (they tends to grab my legs) and no, they're not sleeping on me now, but they're staring at me from the door (kinda creepy when they do that).**

 **A son? Two children? I prefer if they have two daughters, but let's see if I will change my mind in the future. By the way, Hiraga Rise didn't sound bad, right?**

 **Well, who knows, maybe someday I can go to Japan. To be honest, I prefer to go traveling on my own. Don't get me wrong, going with family is a great thing and if I do get married someday, I would love to spend my time with my wife and kids. However, I'm the type who likes to do things without planning them, walking around and find the next best thing on my own. I also love to do something unique and challenging like bungee jumping or parachuting, maybe hiking as well. Simply said, my kind of traveling won't fit with family lifestyle.**

 **Oh, you want to come to Malaysia? Why not? Maybe we can meet up and then I can show you around. Just to let you know, I also would love to visit India someday. It has always been my dream to travel all over the world and experience different kinds of cultures and learn their languages and of course, try some crazy stuff as well.**

 **No comment on what you said about the chapter, except thanks for giving such a huge praise. It does take a lot of effort to make that chapter and I hope this chapter impressed you as well. I just took a week to make this one so it might be a little rushed, but I hope you like it.**

 **Personal should stay personal, that is correct. I have lots of things I prefer to keep to myself and I'm sure that's the same for you.**

 **So... I guess that's all. Sorry for the short reply, but I let you know that it's always a pleasure for me to have this conversation with you. See you again, Kotano-Chan!**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Yeahhhhh... You did shot yourself in the foot. Like you said, still a long way to go for this couple.**

 **Meeting in-laws who are both extremely powerful and terrifying person who can destroy you without any care in the world? Anyone would be nervous like hell and clearly, Saito was no exception. Thankfully, everything went well for our hero.**

 **So... The family was aware of Louise's power in the LN? I didn't know that, to be honest, so it's great that you inform me that although it might not affect my plan for the story in any way.**

 **Both the LN and anime didn't mention much about Wardes's backstabbing, but if you think it logically, having a potential son-in-law who turns out to be a traitor? That's certainly a big thing especially for someone like the Duke so I'm surprised that it was never mentioned at all and that's why I want to mention it.**

* * *

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Yes, this is indeed the first chapter where characters in Halkeginia actually make an appearance. It's tough to keep them in character, but I somehow did it.**

 **Making out with someone's daughter and then come back after a year or so to ask her hand in marriage? That's why love is crazy.**

 **I think I left the Valliere's women conversation to your imagination because I don't think I can make a chapter about that. But if I have to give one, I'm sure Louise's mother was asking if Louise was under the influence of Love potion or something while Cattleya tried to defend her.**

 **More future chapters will come out in the future, but I can't say exactly when so hope you will look forward to it. I have plenty of good ones coming up. I already have a title for the next special chapter and it's called 'best man'. Use your imagination to figure out what it's about although I think it's pretty clear what it refers to.**

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Wow, those ideas are amazing. They're definitely more than what I have at the moment for that chapters. There are some good ones that I can use, but there's also some that I can't use like Suzuki baking inedible cookies because I don't think it's appropriate to suddenly use someone's else kitchen to bake all of a sudden. Oh, and just so you know, the setting for the chapter will be in Saito/Louise's room.**

 **Anyway, thanks for coming up with the truth and dares. Like you, I haven't seen nor play that game much so I was pretty struggling to come up with my own ideas so thanks for sharing yours with me. I'll put them to good use.**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Hey, Hellifrit. Um... did you manage to escape your Waifu? You should never forget about them, you know. Oh, and by the way, I love Emilia. I'm not trying to roast you or anything, but I love white-haired characters. I mean we all have our preferences, right? No offense kay? Sorry, if I did offense you though.**

 **Who's a big fan of Boku no Hero? Right here! Plus Ultra!**

 **Since you asked, yes I am aware of Zero no Tsukaima After Story. I only noticed that story the same day I was about to update, so it's not planned or anything. Just a pure coincidence and man... That story was pretty good. I have high hopes for that one.**

 **Tuberculosis. Hmm... I didn't read the LN and her disease was never really mentioned in the anime so I can't really say anything about that. However, as far as I know, TB can be cured by modern medicine so maybe I can make a chapter where Louise tell Saito about Cattleya's condition and being the good brother-in-law he is, he decided to take Cattleya to a hospital in Tokyo where she was then diagnosed with the disease and was given treatment until she was completely cured. That can be a very amazing chapter don't you think, and I'm sure this can lead to the Valliere's warming up more to Saito.**

* * *

 **Okay, all reviews are done. Now, time for the chapter!**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Grocery**

"Saito! We're here, we're here!"

"I know... calm down. Let me park first."

Entering the vicinity of the area, Saito circled around the parking lot, looking for a space to park his bike. Since he was familiar with the area, it didn't even take him more than a minute to find the bike parking spot where rows of bikes can be seen parked in an orderly manner. Considering that it was the weekend, all available bike parking spots had already been taken which wasn't exactly surprising, but luckily for Saito, as he was passing the area, a young woman just pulled her bike out, giving him the opportunity to take her spot which he immediately did before someone else beats him to it.

"Okay, we're here. Let me... Eh? Louise?" Saito turned around only to find his passenger already gone. Slightly panic, he quickly scanned the surroundings only to spot her running to the entrance.

"Saito, I'm going in first! Hurry up!" Louise said from afar while waving at Saito, making sure he noticed her.

"Okay! But wait at the entrance! I'm just going to lock the bike!" Saito responded while gesturing to his bike.

"I know! Just hurry! Or I will leave you!"

Playfully saying that, Louise went off towards the entrance of the building before disappearing from Saito's sight. Not wasting any time, Saito kneeled down and put a safety lock on his bike, locking it in its place to avoid it from being stolen. The bike wasn't exactly expensive and Saito can definitely afford to buy a new one if he wanted to, but the bike has some sentimental value for him as it has been his companion since middle school so he prefers not to take any risk of losing it.

Making sure that his bike was safe and secure, Saito quickly followed Louise's trail into the building, not wanting to left the girl waiting too long. When he finally steeped through the automatic doors, the chilly, cold air was the first to greet him, casting away the heat of the summer from his body. Air conditioning system, bright ceiling lights, faint sounds of music, and rows after rows of shelves filled in the brink with countless varieties of products. Those were possibly the best words to describe the interior of the supermarket. The very place that will become their battlefield for the day.

Earlier this day, Saito and Louise had received a vital mission from Yuno to ensure the survival of the Hiraga household. To make it clear, the mission wasn't anything dangerous nor does it involve any kind of adventure of some sort. In fact, it was somewhat a common routine that everyone in the world must have done at least once in their life, young and old alike. Still, despite how extremely common it was, the importance of the mission can never be denied as it will determine whether one can live for another day or not. What's the mission? Well, it's called grocery shopping. Something that will decide the fate of the dinner and the upcoming meals in the Hiraga household.

With that mission in mind and the determination to complete it planted in their hearts, here was Saito and Louise, inside the local supermarket near to their neighborhood, shopping for the groceries needed for their family. If only Saito can find his wife first.

"Man... Where is she?" Saito murmured to himself as he scanned his surroundings for the whereabouts of his wife who clearly didn't stay to wait for him.

Unable to spot her from the entrance, Saito went further into the supermarket with his eyes wildly glancing around the area, looking for any sign of Louise. In such a crowded place where countless amount of people keeps wandering around on their own grocery run, finding a particular person among them was no different than trying to find a needle in a haystack. However, thanks to Louise's distinctive pink hair, Saito was able to spot her standing near a corner as if waiting for someone who in this case would be him.

"You're late," Louise exclaimed as he approached, seemingly annoyed by the waiting.

"Ahaha... Sorry. I want to make sure no one stole the bike," Saito scratches his chin, knowing he's the one at fault. It was all for the name of safety, but he did waste quite some time on locking the bike.

"Fine, but there's a punishment for you," Louise lightly smiled before pointing towards the trolley by her side that she had grabbed earlier.

"Push," Louise commanded, handing over the important task of handling the trolley to her husband.

"Yes, master. Your wish is my command," Saito said jokingly as he took the trolley off her hands. "You have the list, right?"

Hmm... Right here, Louise pulled out a neatly folded paper from her pocket that contains the list of things they're supposed to buy. She took a quick glance at the list before looking at a specific direction.

"Let's go!" Louise confidently declared as if she was starting a raid before heading forward.

Seeing Louise's childish, yet cute behavior, Saito chuckled to himself in amusement. From what he knows, this wasn't Louise's first time in the supermarket as Yuno had taken Louise on grocery runs a number of times already, so naturally, Louise should know the layout of the building and the location of the groceries they need to find. Thus, instead of saying anything, Saito silently pushed the trolley, letting the determined girl leads the way.

* * *

"Hm... This one? Or... This one? Err... Which one should I pick? Um... Saito what do you think?"

"Err... I don't know. Just pick any. They're the same after all."

10 minutes into their shopping trip and the couple already faced their first hurdle of the day. In Louise's hands lies two bottles of different brands of ketchup which she was having a hard time deciding. Other than the brand, there wasn't much of a difference between the ketchup and most people might consider it as something trivial, but for Louise this decision was absolutely crucial as she didn't want to end up buying the wrong one and disappoint Yuno who had been so kind to teach her about the groceries as part of her cooking training. Good food comes from good ingredients, that was the creed Yuno stood on and Louise wishes to follow it till the end, but that mindset only ends up making her grew more indecisive by the passing second.

Louise stared deeply at both of the bottles, reading every single detail on the label hoping that it could help her make the decision, but to no avail. No matter how hard she thinks, she couldn't decide on one. Noticing this, Saito decided to step in because if he didn't, they might end up stuck here for a while and he would end up lock in boredom which was the last thing he wants.

"Louise, let's take both," Saito kindly suggested.

"Both? Um... Is that okay?" Louise asked, unsure to take his suggestion.

"Why not? I don't think mom would mind if we bought an extra and you can ask her which one to buy next time. It's win-win," Saito explained to her as he sees it as the best solution to the situation. Who would be mad about an extra bottle of ketchup after all?

"I see... Then, I'm taking both!" Louise declared as she placed both bottles into the trolley.

"So... One done. And a lot more to go," Saito heavily sighed as he looked into the trolley which only has the two bottles of ketchup. It was nice to cross one thing off the list, but completing it will certainly take some time.

"Next... Black pepper. Saito, here!" Louise called as she went off to find the next item on the list.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Saito replied. It might take a while, but that also means more time with Louise so there's no reason for him to complain.

* * *

With a long list to fulfill the couple continued strolling around the supermarket, browsing through the rows of shelves to find what they need. Thanks to the slight confidence boost Louise gained earlier from successfully crossing one thing off the list added with Saito's cooperation in helping her decide, the couple was able to progress through the list without much difficulty. They still make occasional stops from time to time to look upon the various products in store and they even debated about certain items like a married couple they are, but other than that everything was going smoothly for them.

"Next... Honey. Umm... Where is it?" Louise searches her brain, attempting to remember the location of the honey which she was sure that Yuno had bought once on their previous trip here.

"I think we just pass it back there," Saito pointed out. "How much do we need? I will go fetch it."

"One bottle," Louise replied. "Hurry up, we still have a lot more to buy."

"I know. I will be back in a minute."

Saying that Saito ran off toward the place they went through earlier, leaving Louise alone with the trolley. Considering that it might take him a while to return, Louise decided to move on to the next thing on the list.

"Mayonnaise," Louise read the item before scanning her surroundings looking for any trace of the product in the area.

Louise slowly walked forward with her eyes carefully looking at each product, making sure she didn't miss anything. One shelf after another went pass her before she finally spots what she was looking for along with one simple, unexpected problem.

"It's too high," Louise muttered to herself as she looks up where the mayonnaise was located at the top of the shelf. Only by looking she could tell that it was far beyond her reach.

For a girl of her age, one couldn't deny that Louise was a short girl, something that she always had a complex of. Due to her height, there are times when she had been mistaken for a young child and back at the academy her shortness added with her poor magical ability had always become the main subject to tease her. Even her husband himself had teased her a lot about the matter although it was more like, 'trying to get her attention teasing'. However, what bothers Louise the most concerning her height was her inability to reach for things on higher places. Countless times she was forced to use a ladder just to reach a book in the academy's library back in Halkeginia and it seems the same thing was happening to her even in Saito's world. The only difference is, this time there was no ladder to aid her.

Not wanting to let her height become a drawback, Louise tried her best to reach the mayonnaise by tiptoeing on her foot, but unsurprisingly failed. She tried jumping next, but it didn't help much either as she couldn't grab the mayonnaise faster than the gravity pulling her down. Still, Louise refused to give up and return back to tiptoeing for the item.

"A bit more... Just a little..." Louise put all the strength she had on her toes and stretch her arm as far as she could. Little by little, she was able to closen the gap and reach closer to her objective. Eventually, her fingers were brushing against the mayonnaise bottle, but she still couldn't get enough grip to grab it off the shelf. Still, she refused to give up.

"Come here... H-here...," Louise gritted her teeth as she used everything she has to grab the bottle. Her expression was desperate as she was losing the strength to hold her position, but she held on the best she can. Then, as she was able to put the bottle between her middle and index finger, a hand came out of nowhere and grab the bottle from her.

"Here, Louise," Saito offered the bottle to her as he noticed her struggle. For a guy of his height, reaching the mayonnaise wasn't much of a problem.

"I-I... I don't need your help," Louise pouted with her face slightly red. To be caught desperately reaching for something above her height was embarrassing enough, but to be offered help like that was more than embarrassing.

"Huh? But... I thought you can't reach it," said Saito who simply didn't get the situation.

"N-no! I-I'm doing completely fine. I could reach it on my own," Louise lied, but her ego won't let her admit her need for help.

"I see..." Saito stared down mischievously at her before placing the mayonnaise back on the shelf. "Then... You can pick it up yourself."

"Y-you don't have to put higher than it was!" Louise exclaimed as the bottle was placed further than her reach.

"Well, you said you can get it on your own. A little higher won't hurt right?" Saito teasingly said before taking a step back, leaving everything to her.

Louise silently gritted her teeth in annoyance. With that height, even tiptoeing won't help anymore. There was nothing she could do to change it and that only makes her feel more hopeless just like how she felt back at the academy.

"You... Baka! Meanie! Bully!" Louise scowled before turning around, annoyed by her husband's action which was clearly teasing her height.

Seeing his wife sulking, Saito let out a muffled laugh. He didn't mean to bully her, far off from making her felt self-conscious, but it was still cute to see her acting like this. Still, he knows that he needs to fix things fast before it worsens. With Louise still facing the other way, Saito sneakily moved towards her with his hands ready to grab her to make sure she won't escape. Then, before Louise realized it, Saito wrapped his arms around her catching her by surprise.

"S-Saito! W-w-what are you- Kya!" Louise was left in a shock as she felt her feet leaving the floor. Saito was lifting her up into the air, but the reason was unknown to her.

Panicking, Louise first thoughts was to escape, but before she has the chance to, Saito spins her around making her squealed in surprise. When the sudden movement stopped, Louise was left baffled as in front of her right now was the very mayonnaise she tried to take earlier.

"There, you can grab it now, right?" Saito asked as he firmly held her body up, making sure she didn't slip from his grasp.

"Y-yes..." Louise slowly answered as the mayonnaise was now in reaching distance. "But... Why?"

"Why? Because I'm your husband," Saito briefly answered before continuing in a soft tone. "And because I'm your husband, I want you to rely more on me. We're part of each other now, so you don't have to try to do everything by yourself. I'm always here for you whenever you need me so please, rely on me."

Hearing his words, Louise was left in silence as heat rose to her face coloring her cheeks in the color of crimson. It was just like him to tease her and then suddenly coming up with a kind, sweet line to comfort her. It was unfair how he can easily mess with her feelings like that, but she didn't hate it for a bit in fact, it was one of the things that make her fall in love with him.

"H-hey, Louise?" Saito speaks again, still holding her from behind.

"Y-Yes?" Louise shyly answered, the blush still hasn't left her face.

"I... I know I said to rely on me, but..." Saito leans to her ear, "Can you hurry up? People are watching..."

Alerted, Louise glance to the sides and that's when she noticed the stares from the people around them. Considering the position they're in, it's no surprise that they will attract some attention and it wasn't exactly the kind of attention they want. Flustered by the silent stares, Louise quickly grabbed the mayonnaise of the shelf before landing her feet back on the floor, but not before muttering a soft 'thank you' to her beloved husband.

* * *

Not wanting to linger around the area, the couple makes a quick escape as they went to the next item on the list. One thing after another was crossed off and before they knew it, they found themselves in the vegetables and fruits section, an area in the supermarket where one can find various fresh farming products. For housewives, this was definitely a must visit section and always ends up being a battlefield for the freshest products available.

"Let's see..." Saito took a quick glance upon the list on Louise's hand. "Potatoes... Ah, right here." Saito reaches to grab a bag of potatoes which they happen to pass by, but before he could grab it...

"Saito, stop!" Louise abruptly halted him.

"Huh? W-what? Is something wrong?" Saito blinked in confusion as he didn't know what he had done wrong.

Instead of immediately answering him, Louise picks up one bag of the potato on her own before showing it in front of Saito's face.

"You have to look at each of them carefully. Here," Louise pointed at one of the potatoes in the bag. "This potato has dark spots. That's why you can't randomly pick it."

"I-I see..." Saito slowly nodded as he wasn't sure how to react to her explanation.

"It's not just the potato," Louise exclaimed before pointing at other products. "This cabbage already turns dark, that means it's old. That carrot over there was smaller than this one. And look at this tomato, it's not firm enough. That's why you have to look very carefully."

"Um... Er... O-okay..." Saito was at a loss of words to say so all he can do was nod again.

Finishing her little educative explanation, Louise shifts her attention back to what she was doing. Like she said, she carefully inspects every vegetable that got to her hand, looking for any kind flaws and determine its level of freshness. Only when she was happy that the vegetables finally find its way into the trolley and then the whole process repeats itself. If one didn't know better, they might think that she was a health inspector or maybe just a normal housewife on a grocery run.

"She's mom's student alright," Saito murmured to himself. It seems his mother had put all the knowledge she had to Louise, turning her into a picky person like she is.

Not wanting to get in the way, Saito walked slowly behind her while letting Louise doing all the choosing. Unlike her, Saito didn't really pay much attention to details and every time he went on a grocery run, he always ended up buying by hunch which wasn't exactly a good way to buy and there have been times where Yuno complained about the freshness of the vegetables he bought. So this time, he figured that he should let Louise handles it with her newly gained knowledge that she gained from Yuno. This in return, left Saito with almost nothing to do as all he needs to do was prepare the trolley for her.

Eventually, vegetables start filling the trolley and now they're having a short stop as Louise was taking her time on picking a bag of onions which was the last thing on their long list. Bored, Saito rested his chin on the trolley, waiting in silence as he watched his wife examining the onions one by the one. Not knowing what to do, he takes a look around the market which obviously didn't have much of a view. It's a market after all, what should one expect? Still, Saito continued looking around for anything that might catch his interest, but all he can see was housewives doing their grocery runs, couples such as themselves, and a number of children running around in joy. However, when he was on the brink of giving up and was about to return to his bored state, something in the corner of his eye immediately caught his attention.

"Is that?" Saito's eyes went wide with interest and his feet unconsciously moves on its own as he was lured in.

What did Saito saw? Nothing much, except his favourite fruit of all time that always captivates his heart. A fruit he loves so much that he even gave a nickname of his wife by the same name as the fruits. Lemons... Tons and tons of lemons. That's what captivates his attention and he was now standing right in front of them.

Saito gulped hard as he stared at the bright yellowish, juicy fruit. Louise makes it clear that they should only buy what was listed on Yuno's list, but all of that was pretty much out of Saito's head as all he can think off was the lemons and the board that wrote 'Sale' hanging around the lemons was no help either. It was decided. He wants the lemon and nothing in the world can stop him.

With Louise still busy with the onions, Saito slowly reached for a bag of lemons, all the while keeping an eye on her. As soon as he grabbed one, he sneakily moves back to the trolley that was just next to her and as if luck was on his side, Louise was turning her back against him, giving him the perfect opportunity to put the lemons without her knowledge. With a drop of sweat running down her cheek, Saito nervously yet surely lowers the lemons into the trolley. Slowly, he lowers them down inch by inch, making sure that he didn't alert Louise in any way.

As the lemons were close to finding its place inside the trolley, Saito starts to feel confident that he will get away with this. Louise won't notice that he had added the lemons until they got to the counter and by then, it was too late for her to do anything. That's how Saito expect everything will go and by the end of it, he will be home free with a glass of fresh lemon juice. Sadly, Saito's luck finally runs out as at the same moment he was about to put the lemon, Louise was finished in picking her onions and turns to put the bag in the trolley. Needless to say, her eyes immediately caught the sight of the bag of lemons which was clearly not on the list leading her to lock eyes with her now concerned husband.

"Saito, what's that?" Louise asked, hint of sternness can be sensed in her voice.

"Ah... Um... W-what do you mean?" Saito tried feigning ignorance although it was obvious that he was caught red-handed.

"This," Louise pointed at the bag of lemons, demanding an explanation.

With the bag clearly in his hands, and Louise staring deeply into his eyes, it was impossible for Saito to deny it. He quickly tried to think some kind of explanation for this which doesn't involve his obsession with lemons. However, none of the things he could think of can logically explain how the bag ended up in the trolley while Louise wasn't looking. In the end, there's only one thing he could do in this situation.

"Please! Let me have the lemons!" Saito begged, hoping for Louise's sympathy.

Seeing his desperate attempt to save the lemons, Louise can only let out a heavy sigh. Living in Japan with his family, Louise was well aware of her husband's weird obsession with lemons which was a common knowledge among the Hiragas. So to say that she didn't expect him to do this would be a lie, but at the same time, she wasn't fond of him attempting to sneak the lemons behind her back. However, she was willing to let it slip, at least for this time.

"Haa... Fine," Louise spoke out. "But you have to pay it on your own."

A smile broke on Saito's face as Louise's words reached his ears. He knew that her kindness will never run out for him.

"But..." Louise suddenly added. "There's a condition."

"Condition? What kind of condition?" Saito curiously asked. At this point, he was willing to do anything as long as he can keep the safety of his lemons.

Louise looks down to the ground, pondering for a while before looking back at him with a blushed face and the determination to ask for what she has longed for since they stepped into the building.

"Ice cream..." Louise slowly muttered. "I want ice cream... Big pack. If you buy it, I'll let you have the lemons."

A light chuckle escape Saito's lips as he heard her request. It seems, he wasn't the only one who wanted to buy something for themselves.

"What flavor? "Saito asked while smiling teasingly at her.

"Strawberry, and... vanilla, and... chocolate chips too," said Louise while fiddling with her fingers.

"Wait, t-three of them?"

"Hm! Take it or leave it," Louise stated, holding the stand for three packs of ice cream in exchange for a bag of lemons. It sounds more like intimidation rather than a negotiation, but her eyes were literally begging for Saito to accept it.

"Um... Ah, okay. Deal," Saito gave his answer. The deal was clearly one-sided, but as long as he gets what he wants, the deal was good enough for him.

"Good," Louise smiled in approval. "Ice creams over there."

Louise happily leads the way, delighted that she didn't have to hold back on getting the ice cream. Meanwhile, Saito can only smile to himself as he sees his wife skipping in front of him, not even attempting to hide how happy she is. He slowly pushed the trolley and followed her from behind when suddenly, she turned back to face him.

"Ne, Saito," Louise called him, before giving out her best, loving smile. "When we get home, I'll make you a lemon juice."

Saito's eyes went wide with excitement as the word lemon and juice came to his ears, "R-really?"

"Hm!" Louise nodded. "The most delicious one you ever tasted."

At that point, Saito was already lost in his thoughts of lemons. His lovely wife, making the most delicious lemon juice for him. No doubt, this was like a dream coming true for him.

"Man... I really love this girl," Saito muttered to himself before quickly catching up to her.

* * *

"Louise, are you okay back there? I can hold it if you want." Saito asked as he turned to check on her.

"No, I'm fine. I think I can hold it," Louise reassured him as she holds the plastic bag close to her chest.

With their list successfully completed and all their additional items already bought, now it was time for them to return home, but with all the groceries they bought, it was proven to be quite a challenge for them. Saito's bike has a basket in the front that serves as a temporary storage spot, but it wasn't big enough to hold everything. Given the situation, Saito was forced to hang the plastic bag on both sides of the handles which results in extra weight which makes the bike a bit more difficult to stabilize. Meanwhile, Louise also has to hold something and the one she chose was the bag containing her ice creams and Saito's lemons which for them was the most valuable item they got. However, by holding the bag, Louise was unable to have a proper hold on Saito which makes him worried about her safety.

"You sure? I... Don't want you to fall or anything," Saito asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. Here, I can hold you a bit," said Louise as she put one arm around his waist, gripping tightly for safety.

"Okay, don't let go. We're going now."

Saying that, Saito slowly begin his cycle, carefully making his way out of the premise before gradually picking up speed. As they got a little further, he slightly turned his head to look at Louise before looking at the supermarket they're just in. Someday, he knew that he will return here again, for another grocery run and when that happens, he hopes that Louise will come with him. He didn't know how to explain it, but shopping alone with her feels different from shopping with his mother or even his own sister. Is it because he's just happy to be together with her or was it because she has been helpful on picking or groceries. Or perhaps, it's because they're husband and wife, so it just feels natural for them to shop together like a true family they are. Saito didn't know the answer, but he won't change his opinion. Whenever he wants to go out for groceries, Louise will be his one and only partner and no one in the world can replace her.

"Ne, Saito," Louise suddenly called, awakening him from his thoughts.

"Yes? Why? Something wrong?" Saito asked, slightly glanced at her.

"No, it's just..." Louise hesitates for a moment before continuing. "If mom asked me to go on a grocery run, can you come with me again?"

That question took Saito by surprise. From that alone, he could tell that he wasn't the only one who felt that way to her.

"Sure, I'm your husband after all," Saito answered without the slightest hesitation. "I told you that you can rely on me, I'm not gonna turn on those words now."

Saito couldn't see it, but Louise was smiling at the back, happy with his answer.

"Thank you... I love you," Louise muttered before resting her head on his back.

"Love you too," Saito answered before looking back forward.

The cycle continued in silence as the couple went through the streets to get to their home. This was their first grocery run together, but it surely won't be the last.


	63. Chapter 62: Change

**Hey readers! So guess what? It's been 2 years since I started this fanfic so... Happy second anniversary Zero no Tsukaima: Life In Tokyo! I LOVE YOU! YEAHHHHH! A-AHEM! Sorry about that. Now let's go back to our business. By the way I know I'm late by 5 days in celebrating the anniversary, but hey. Better late than never right?**

 **Okay, now. Without wasting time, it's the replying to review time slot. Let's get to it.**

* * *

 **To GB,**

 **Hello, my good man.**

 **Do I have a sibling? That is a personal question, but it's not that personal, so I can answer that one. The answer is yes, I have siblings. Two actually, a sister and a brother. I'm the third and youngest in my family. Since you're curious, me and my sister was nothing like that because my sister was too serious. I mean really serious and I'm a carefree person so we don't really get along too well.**

 **About that terrible part. Well... I don't really like to share my problems with people because everyone has problems of their own so there's no need for me to make a big deal of mine. In that regards, no comment.**

 **I do go search for Yes Plankton, and all I can say is... Yes... Yes... YES!**

 **An actual anime from this fanfic? You and me both my friend. An OVA at least.**

 **Louise's family seems happy for the newlyweds, but we don't really know what happens behind the scenes. I mean... they approved the wedding, but that doesn't mean they like Saito.**

 **About the ball... We're still far away from that so let's pin the idea on the wall first. It's not good to rush ourselves.**

 **Hm... Sleeping naked or in Saito's parka. I have to say, you have quite a dirty mind there so let me applaud you. Clap! Clap! Clap! Okay, back to the matter. Like you said, it's a bit pointless to make Louise sleep naked since she had already done it after... Ahem! Lemons. However, I like the parka part. Maybe something like she sneakily wear the parka and then Saito caught her and find her to be adorable in his parka before insisting her to sleep in it. Can be a pretty good chapter I presume.**

 **I did search the name Louise and wow, Saito definitely has himself a Louise. By the way, through some research, Louise also means renowned fighter which was surprising as well.**

 **Yes, Louise will definitely cook again for Saito. She's his wife after all and it's about the time her cooking lessons paid off.**

 **Harem is good in strengthening the bond between the main characters, but it has to end. And I mean now.**

 **Louise learning all magic. I know it sounds kinda strange, but it was time for the Zero to become a Hero. It won't happen in a day of course. Louise will learn little by little and honed her magic to perfection. Why I want to make her powerful? Well, I don't want to give spoilers, but do you remember the ancient dragon? What if the dragon was only a pet of a more powerful creature and that creature possess magic far powerful than void itself? And learning all the magic including nature will be the build-up to the final conflict in a continent far from Halkeginia. Ah! Too much spoiler! Let's end it here!**

 **Chapter ideas! Well, well, let's see what we have here.**

 **Birthdays. Yay! Who doesn't love birthdays? I do intend to make the chapter for both of their birthdays and my ideas was similar to yours. Louise received a heartwarming surprise from the family and Saito got himself a steamy birthday present. Well, Saito love lemons after all so it's only natural he received lemons as birthday presents.**

 **A boat park scene. Again, you took the idea from my head. I'm sure everyone would love to see the reenactment of the boat scene and this time, no one will be there to stop them.**

 **Romeo and Juliet. I will be honest, I don't know much about that play and all I remembered is the ending involved both of them dying. Still, since you said it's a play for kids, surely there will be a happy ever after ending. How to pull the two into the play? That was the challenge. Maybe I can put the neighborhood committee into play, but before that, I have to read some Romeo and Juliet first. Time for some Shakespeare!**

 **Jealousy as a question in truth or dare. Hm... What kind of questions will that be? Well, I have a long time to think about it.**

 **A day where the newlyweds had to take care of a child. That will surely be a great experience for them. You know, for when they have a child of their own. I haven't watched the anime you suggested, but I will definitely watch it one day.**

 **Camping? After the beach, I'm sure camping out was the next top things to do in summer so yeah, I'll definitely do one. But the main question is... Will they go alone or will they have company?**

 **A fake pregnancy. Oh, how much chaos will that bring to the Hiraga household. With Saito panicking about being a father while his parents were excited on an early grandchild and Asuna, expecting she will be an aunt. Haa... That my friend is a huge goldmine.**

 **What? No, I won't curse you. I like it when you have a lot of things to tell me which leads to me having a lot to reply to. So, no worries there.**

 **Anyway, see you again GB!**

* * *

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **I'm glad this is one of your favorite slice of life story because... Well, I don't mean to brag, but it's my favorite story too.**

 **So, Wardes actually have a motive for his betrayal, but that doesn't change anything for me. I still prefer that he stays dead.**

 **HIGH FIVE my fellow HeroAca fan! Favorite character has to be Deku. Favorite opening, the first one. That's where everything started. Best girl, Uravity! Yay to team Uraraka!**

 **Wow, what a coincidence huh? Also having a cousin who turns 1 this year.**

 **Yes, I'm a part-timer, but no I'm not in college. Studying and me doesn't really mix well. If you ask me, it's better to have a job rather than having a degree, but remains jobless or worse didn't even get the job you're qualified to do. Quite a lot of unemployed graduates lately and I don't intend to be like them, but that's only my opinion. If you want to get into a university, just go for it, but make sure that you have a clear vision of what you want to be and where you will be or you'll end up losing your way at the end of the road.**

* * *

 **To Kotano-Chan ,**

 **Hey, Kotano-Chan! Yes, I know we did all that dramatic declaration by the cliff, but I can't stress my dedication to the story enough. So I will stress as many times as I think necessary. Oh, and thanks for wishing me. Hope you live long too.**

 **I'm fine now, thanks for asking. It tires me out, but the event was surely worth it and my cousin was really cute, so can't say no to thank. By the way, thanks for not punching me.**

 **Hahaha... I see... Kotano-Chan is jealous, isn't she? Ah... That's so cute. There, there Kotano-Chan. I'm not angry or anything, in fact, I'm quite delighted that you would get so jealous for me. Okay, then. It's normal to call a guy with a -kun so I can't stop GB from calling me that way so what about this? For you Kotano-Chan and you alone, you can call me Ze-kun or maybe Ze-chan? Or you can think of any other nickname and I will let you and you alone call me that. How about that?**

 **Yes, we will see Louise cooking again. Don't worry. This time, she won't make Saito passed out with her deadly cooking. Miso soup huh? That's easy enough to make I guess. Or maybe a porridge. You know, for when Saito catches a cold. That will be very fluffy.**

 **I'm not sure if spying was the right word, but my cats do tend to stare at me whenever I was around. Tell them to go out? As if they'll ever listen to me. I usually need to pick them up if I want them to go outside, but that wasn't easy either because every time I tried to do that, they will lay down on their backs, showing their bellies to me and act all cute and cuddly. Haa... Cats.**

 **Yeah... I also wanted something that sounds Halkeginian, but I want it sounds like Japanese too so that it goes well with Hiraga. I guess this requires a lot of thinking. Well, it will be quite a while until I have to decide so let's leave it first.**

 **If I do come to India, I'll be sure to tell you. The East I see. Still a pretty large area to search, but I will try to find you and then you can show me around.**

 **The special Chapters. As far as I can tell, most of them will be in Halkeginia and one or two will be in Japan.**

 **Glad you remembered the first bike ride. I always intended to make a grocery chapter after that one.**

 **So... Kotano-Chan is short, huh? No, no I'm not making fun of you, it's just... Short people are cute, right? Like Louise. By the way, I'm actually pretty tall (176 cm) so picking things up in high places has always been my specialty.**

 **Oh, right, I forgot. Happy second anniversary my fanfic! Yeah! Two years have passed, and I'm still going at it!**

 **In my surroundings... I guess the walls of my room? Because my room was painted in pink ( it's used to be my sister's room) so when I see the color pink on my walls I immediately remembered Louise and then I remembered Louito. Something like that.**

 **So... Based on that explanation about the Magi and Varyag, this means that every noble who can use magic was actually a descendant of the people from earth while the people in Earth was the descendants of the ones from Halkeginia. That also means the advancement of technology on Earth was due to the Varyag while the Magi didn't improve much as they relied too much on magic. That's... pretty crazy if you think about it, but still that doesn't explain where Brimir found void in the first place. Maybe we'll see more of that in the future.**

 **Anyway, I don't think it affects much of my story. Thanks for the help anyway.**

 **So... I guess that's all. See you again Kotano-Chan!**

* * *

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **About the best man thing. Sorry to say, but you're not even close so I'll just tell you. Remember the wedding scene in the last episode? You can see that Julio was standing next to Saito which suggests that Julio is Saito's best man for the wedding. So basically, the chapter will be about why Saito ended up picking Julio as his best man and not Guiche or Colbert-sensei who are definitely far closer to him. It will be quite a funny chapter as Saito struggled in making his choice.**

* * *

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Asuna in the game too huh? Hm... I'm not sure if I want to add another person into a 7 people group which will make it harder to control. Well, let's see if I can figure that out first.**

* * *

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Yes, Happy Anniversary! Oh, and good luck with the girls. That's why I only stayed with one Waifu. Oh, and I'm glad you're not offended. It was tough when people are so easily triggered when someone didn't have the same opinion of best girl as them. I mean, there are 7 billion people in this world, it's impossible to find a single character that will be loved by everyone. Having different opinions is what makes human great, isn't it? No need to judge people for having a different opinion.**

 **I do have high hopes for that fanfic, but now I'm not sure. I really hope that the writer didn't abandon it because it was a really good story and I love to see what happens next.**

 **Saving Cattleya. Okay, who wants our favourite Louise and Saito supporter to be cured? Hands up! I do and I will do it.**

 **Where did I get the idea? Honestly, I don't know. I just thought that shopping together was a normal married couple routine so I thought I want to show how Saito and Louise did it.**

 **A chapter where Saito improves his bike? Err... I don't know much about bikes so I'm not sure how I'm going to do that one. And Omake? Sounds like a good idea, but not sure if I will make something like that. Something to feed the mind though.**

* * *

 **Okay... That's it. Now the chapter. It's a bit different from the way I usually write and a lot shorter too, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **[MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU]**

 **[READ, ENJOY, REVIEW]**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Change**

Marriage. A special knot that ties two people together in a sacred bond, one that should never be trifled with as it will affect the very lives of the two people who are engaged by the bond. For why the bond was made, there can be... varying reasons why one would go as far as to seal their fate in the bond of marriage which locks them in both body and soul to their partner.

Some, commit to the bond out of obligation, mainly to their families or the gratitude they felt to the one they're indebted to. Others, mainly ones hailed from the high-class status, did it for political reasons, wishing to solidify or maintain their position in the realm. Several, get themselves a spouse to create their legacy through the children born from the marriage. There's also... a slight bunch of people who married for nothing more than personal gain, let it be power or wealth such is the wickedness of such people who only want to rob their own spouse from their belongings and claim it for themselves.

Last, but for most, the reason for them to climb the steps of marriage was a simple one. A reason that defies any kind of logic that may exist. A reason that can unite even the two most different people in the world together in the sacred bond. Love. That was the reason. The purest feeling of wanting to spend the rest of your life together with the special person who resides in the depths of their hearts. Laughing in joy and cry in despair together. To make a family of their own and enjoy their lives to the fullest in each others company till death splits them apart, but even death itself won't be strong enough to break the bond. Love. The simplest, yet the main reason one wants to be locked together in the sacred bond of marriage.

Still, no matter the reason behind a marriage, all of them had one thing in common. Something that every couple has to face the very moment they're called husband and wife. That thing was called change. Change of lifestyle, change of the way one sees the world, change of how you spend your life, there can be countless kinds of change that newly married couple has to adjust their lives to and for Louise De La Valliere, this was something she was quite well aware of.

Since she reached an appropriate age, Louise has been educated on how her lifestyle might change when she was to be wed with a fine noble of the land. From the duties of a wife to the proper manners of a married woman, Louise has been thoroughly educated by her strict mother who oftenly claims that the attitude of a woman reflects their husband's position. She has been taught everything, well... all except the bedroom part. That was something newlyweds should figure out for themselves, but that side apart, Louise was fully prepared for the change she might face once she became a wife. Sadly, none of it was able to prepare herself for the scale of change she has to face.

Not only was her husband Saito, originated from a commoner background, he's also from a completely different world than the one Louise lives in. Still, he's also the same man who manages to steal her heart and when he finally proposed to her, there's no way she could say no. Thus, the bond of marriage was made between the two lovebirds and on the same day they're married to each other, Louise decided that it would be best for her to finally take Saito back to his home and stayed with his family in Japan as the husband and wife they are.

Louise thought that life in Japan won't be much different from the life in Halkeginia, but the moment she stepped through the portal into Saito's world and settled in with his family, that railway of thought immediately came crashing down to the earth as she realised how different their lives or mainly her life will change.

One of the first change Louise has to face was possibly the size of Saito's family home. She was well aware that Saito was a commoner and he himself had told her prior to coming to Japan that his family was a normal middle-class citizen which basically means they're neither poor nor rich. However, for a person who has lived in a mansion for most of their lives, changing that life to a normal Japanese house where 5 people live together was undeniably challenging. Still, it didn't affect Louise as much as one would expect as she found the Hiraga's family home to be comfortable to live in and she never felt it as insufficient to suites her need. She do miss having a large bedroom space for herself and a lawn that stretches out from as far as the eyes can see, but to be able to make her way to the dining room without the need to walk a long distance at every meal time was enough to outweigh that little problem. As such, the change was well accepted by her.

* * *

Gathering at the dining table, every member of the Hiraga household sat around while Yuno who was the main undisputable chef of the house, neatly set up the dishes at the table, filling the table with the meals that the family shall feast on before finally taking a seat as well. Louise, knowing what was to come, clasped her hands together same as the rest of the family.

"Thanks for the food," the family said in unison before helping themselves to their meals.

Food was the second on the list of change Louise has to adapt to. Without the need to be said, Japanese food was different from Halkeginian cuisine in many ways than one. The preparation, the utensils, the ingredients, the menu, every single thing was very much different from the food of the magical lands that Louise grew up with. From the first night in the Hiraga's household, she was already baffled by the dishes and she could hardly hold a chopstick properly enough to feed herself. A memory which somewhat embarrassed her whenever she remembered that night.

"Louise? Is it good? This is the first time I made tempura for you," Yuno asked, hoping for an honest opinion.

"Hm! It's good! It's crispy but so tender!" Louise excitedly replied. Her enjoyment of the food was clear on her face.

"It's mom's cooking after all. Of course, it's good," added Saito who was also delighted by the meal.

Louise won't lie, it took her a while to suit her tongue with the taste of a foreign food from a foreign land especially when it was so different from the finely dined Halkeginian cuisine she was accustomed to. However, with a little training, Louise was able to master the use of chopsticks and thanks to her mother-in-law's amazing cooking skills, it didn't take long for Louise to fell in love with Japanese cuisine which sometimes makes her forget of all the high-class food she has lived with. Not to mention, things like snacks or sweet desserts was also becoming a part of her life just like any other normal earth girls of her age.

* * *

 **" _Honored passengers, we will arrive at the next station in 10 minutes... Please stay seated for the rest of the journey. I repeat-_ "**

"Waa! Saito, Saito! This thing is moving so fast! Oh, and those buildings! I never saw something so tall before!" Louise exclaimed as she looks upon the view out the window, not even trying to hide her childlike excitement much to her husband's amusement.

"Louise. This thing is called a train. This is how people usually get around in Tokyo and those buildings? That's nothing, wait until you see the Tokyo Tower," Saito told her. For a native Tokyo resident, the view was normal to him, but it still makes him feel nostalgic as it was the first time for him to see the city again after so long, but what caught his attention the most was no doubt his wife's reaction.

Excited and astonished, that was the feelings Louise experienced when she took the train for the first time when she comes to Japan with Saito through the World Door. No one can blame Louise for feeling that way as the gaps in the level of technology between both worlds were as clear as day. If one has to make a comparison, the world Saito lives in was at least centuries far advanced than Halkeginia in all aspects. Being a year or a decade advanced would have been impressive enough, but centuries advanced? That was a total culture shock for someone like Louise who had only ride carriages and spend her pastimes with art and books.

Nevertheless, Louise amazement didn't stop there as the longer she stayed in Japan, the more she learned of the world's technology especially since Japan was one of the most advanced nations in the world and her curiosity of Saito's world only ended up fueling her determination to learn more. By now, after a number of embarrassing misunderstanding and a little educative lessons, Louise understood most of the modern invention and was able to use them like a normal 21st-century person. Well... She still struggled with a few things like the concept of the internet, but she should be fine enough to live with the technology without triggering a flag that says she's from another world.

* * *

"Hm... Hm... Hm... there, done. Haa... the laundry should dry soon," exclaimed Louise as she stared up the bright sky before looking back at the laundry she neatly hangs.

"Louise," Yuno called before appearing from inside the house with a basket filled with washed laundry, fresh from the washing machine.

"Um... another basket?" Louise asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Yes. Ah, but you've done plenty already. I can hang this on my own," said Yuno as she didn't want to trouble her daughter-in-law too much.

"No, it's fine, I'll hang these as well," Louise took the basket off Yuno's hands, the smile on her face didn't even fade despite the added workload.

"Are you sure, Louise? Let's see... I don't have anything to do so let's hang it together, okay."

"Hm!" Louise nodded as both ladies work on the laundry.

The next change was possibly the one in Louise herself. Back in Halkeginia, she was a proud noble girl with people to serve her every need, but when she was married to Saito and settled in Japan, she realized that there was more to being a wife than to please her husband in bed. With Yuno's help, Louise slowly learns the necessary things she needs to know as a wife, turning herself into a full-time housewife for Saito. She has been doing chores in the house from time to time, all voluntarily of course as Yuno never forced her to help, but her help was certainly appreciated. In terms of cooking... Well, she was nowhere near Yuno's level, but Louise is definitely improving and she never burnt anything yet. At least not since her first time cooking for Saito which was still fresh on hers and obviously Saito's memory. She still has a long way to go, yet anyone who sees her at work would definitely agree that Louise was a good housewife.

* * *

"Saito... Wake up... We need to go down for breakfast," Louise said as she rocked her husband's body.

"Umhh... 5 more minutes..." Saito lazily replied, refusing to even open his eyes.

"You said the same thing earlier! Saito... Wake- Kya!"

Louise squealed in surprise as Saito suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the bed with him. Then before she could even open her mouth to say anything in protest, he silenced her with his warm lips, ending any resistance Louise might have. When he finally pulled away, all Louise found was his lazy, smiling face.

"5 minutes... Please... Just 5 minutes," Saito requested with his best puppy-eyed face which was Louise's main weakness.

"Haa... Gosh, you're hopeless. Fine, only 5 minutes," Louise lightly replied with a blush before making herself comfortable in his arms. He didn't ask her to stay, but from the way he holds her, she could tell he wants her to and even if she tried to escape, he's not going to let her go.

Of all the things that change in Louise's life, her relationship with Saito was the sweetest change of all. Before marrying each other, neither Saito nor Louise fully understands what kind of relationship they're in. They have kissed plenty of times and spend intimate moments together, but they couldn't declare that they're lovers and completely embraced the feelings they had to each other. The friction caused by their quarrels plus the other girls' attention to Saito was only making their relationship a lot more complicated. However, living together in Japan with no disturbance, Saito and Louise can finally stay true to their feelings and acted like a true lovers without any disturbance.

Compared to back then, now the two are more open with each other. Physical affection has also become normal for them as they can touch each other or have a kiss without the need to ask for permission nor to hold themselves back. Although, for Louise, she still prefers to get more affectionate with Saito only when they're alone as it was too embarrassing for her to be intimate in public. Still, that didn't stop her from treating Saito like her lover rather than her familiar and that was the same for Saito.

* * *

Things have change for Louise, but among all the things that have happened to her since she got here, the obvious things that Louise noticed change in her life was...

"Ah, Louise. Do you want to help me with dinner? I'll teach you one of Saito's favorite recipe. Don't worry, I'm sure you can do it."

"Little sis! Want to go shopping!? I need to get myself some new outfit. Huh? Saito? Forget about him, it's girl's time today!

"Oh, Louise. I was about to go jogging with Saito. You can come along if you want, but whatever Saito says, don't let him on the bike. Me, mean? Ahaha! No, I'm not. I'm just a devoted father who's concerned with his son's physical fitness. No ill intention there. Ahaha!"

"Louise... let's go for a movie. W-w-what!? W-wait, wait. It's not a horror movie, I swear! It's a completely normal movie. I won't lie to you. P-please, don't tell me to sleep downstairs! Eh? O-okay. Yes, I promise it won't be anything scary."

Family. Louise has always had a family of five since she was born, but only when she was a part of the Hiraga household understood what family really means. True, the Hiraga's humble residence was nothing compared to the Valliere's glorified mansion, but yet the former has a certain warmth in it that give comfort to Louise. Among the Hiragas, there's no need for her to prove herself to be with them. She belongs to the Hiraga's because she's a Hiraga, it was as simple as that and the first day she met them, they already accepted her for who she is

Being with the Hiraga's, she learns things that she had never felt nor seen before. The kindness of a mother, the proudness of a father, the bond of siblings, and the affection of a lover. This was what she experienced during her stay with the Hiraga's and each of them was comforting and stir her heart in different ways, yet they're all very warming. This is her family, the place where she belongs to and there will always be a place for her here no matter what happens.

So many things have changed in the life of Louise De La Valliere, yet she loves every single bit of the changes that she experienced as all of them brought more happiness to her that she could ever wish for. She was happy with all the change no matter how big or small it was. Oh, and there's one more change in her life which allows all of this changes to happen in the first place. Her name Louise De La Valliere has changed to Hiraga Louise, the wife of Hiraga Saito and a member of the Hiraga household. A change she never regrets making.


	64. Chapter 63: Inevitable War

**Hey readers! Yup, I know, I know... Late again. Well, I don't exactly have an excuse for it this time except that I was really busy with lots of stuff, giving me almost no time to write. Sadly, I have to say that this pattern of lateness might continue for some time due to a number of circumstances.**

 **Whoa, whoa, hold up! This is not a sign that I'm starting to give up on this story so don't make any assumptions okay? I just need a lot more... What do they call it? Breathing space? Yeah, something like that. Don't worry, this writer isn't going anywhere so rest assured my readers.**

 **Now... Okay, we all know this so let's just get to the reviews section, shall we?**

...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...

 **To MasterxMaster,**

 **Let's see... A terrible death flag huh? Well... I don't like to give spoilers so keep reading this chapter and you'll find out. Just... Don't be too surprised okay? It's a bit shocking**

 **To Kotano-Chan,**

 **Hello my Kotano-Chan! Been awhile huh? So you decided to stick to the name after all? Well, as long as you're happy, I don't mind whatever it is you're going to call me.**

 **Hm... What's this? A jealous girl? Uu... That's cute. Nope, not making fun of you. I just thought that it was really cute. As people say, being jealous means that you like/love someone more than you actually think.**

 **Saito in bed with Louise nursing him with her fullest affection. Feeding him, giving him a sponge bath, forcing him to eat his medicine and tends to his every request. Damn, that guy was surely lucky. How will he get a cold you ask? I think I will go with something simple like getting drenched by the rain. I will make a chapter for that one too so just stay tuned.**

 **The letters for Louito's baby... I don't know. No, I'm serious. I suck at giving names so I can't really answer. One thing for sure, I want them to have two kids and both will be daughters. Why? Because I prefer daughter than sons, but that just my current opinion. Maybe it will change in the future, who knows? Will Saito faint when Louise tell him the news? That... Can be an interesting chapter to make. Louise gathered all her female friend (former harem members) along with Yuno and Asuna and they all discuss how Louise was supposed to tell the news to Saito. When Louise finally did tell him... Let's keep that for the future. When they're older.**

 **If I can come someday to India, it will also be a pleasure to meet you Kotano-Chan. You don't have to be a good tour guide because for me all that matters is good company. In your case, you're an amazing company to have.**

 **The next special chapter? Well... It will be about Saito's struggle to pick his best man for the wedding. So we will see why ended up picking Julio to be on his side rather than Guiche or Colbert-sensei or any other guys (actually I'm not sure how many guy friends Saito have.) The title of the chapter will be 'Best Man' which is pretty obvious.**

 **Oh... Don't worry about being short or a loli for that matter. Lots of people these days love lolis. Including me. But I'm not a lolicon or anything okay? Well... Maybe a little bit. Don't call the police, kay? And yes, I'm tall. Tallest one in my family and taller than my parents. I guess it's because my family came from a long line of military people so we all inherited the tall physiques genes. My parents were supposed to join the military as well, but they both failed the eye test. Me? Well, I have back problems so I can't join either although I do kinda interested in the military life. Just saying.**

 **Yeah! Two years! Two years! Two years! And still alive! Yaay!**

 **Well, it seems my experiment with new writing style actually paid off! Glad that you love every single part of it especially when you said it helps you forget the sad parts from the original story. Giving ease to the hearts of readers that thirst for more of Louito was the main reason I started this story and I'm grateful that I managed to achieve that goal.**

 **The recipe? Um... Well, why not? Let's make something nice for Saito, shall we Louise?**

 **Yes, the walls of my room. Weird, but they do remind me of Louise's pink hair at times and when I remember Louise, of course I remember her husband as well. Then I will fantasize what I will write for the next chapter. That's why my room always ended up being my main workplace.**

 **The Halkeginian moons. I don't think we have ever talked about that, but I can be quite forgetful so maybe I have forgotten about it. Anyway, yes they do resemble Louito. The two moons floating up the night sky, all the ever close to each other like a lover embracing the other, not wishing to let go nor letting them off their sight. In the morning they disappeared without a trace, but every night they always return to each other side where they truly belong for all eternity. Wow, now I sound poetic all of a sudden. By the way, is there a story behind the moon because if there's none maybe I can make one and Louise will tell that story to Saito when they're out for moongazing in Japan.**

 **Those Magi and Varyag stuff still sound crazy and confusing to me, but what I really want to know is how Void came into existence because that really played a vital rule in my future story. I really hope that there's no explanation for that because that will give me a lot more room to be creative with. I'm sure you're curious about my idea so I let you have a little spoiler. Remember that ancient dragon? What if that dragon has a master and that same master was the one who gave Brimir the power of void so that he will use it to wage war against the Elf? Which means, the war was orchestrated by someone else. A true evil hiding in the shadows while the war tears apart the entire Halkeginia just like it always did since the beginning of time itself. Sounds logical, right?**

 **Onsen, onsen. Been a while since we talked about that. Now don't worry, of course I won't forget about the onsen at the estate. I mean... It's the mansion new selling point after all. I'm not sure what kind of chapter I will make it, but yeah Saito and Louise will bath together again right after they got back from Japan and surely there will be some heartwarming conversation. Not sure about making a scene with the other girls because, after a year, they surely have separated. Students of the academy have graduated and returned to their homeland queen's busy managing the affairs of their country. Don't worry, I won't completely forgot about them, but they might not appear as much as one might hope. Maybe I'll make a scene with Louise and Siesta because she will definitely stay at the mansion.**

 **Winter! Yay! Louito goes skiing! A burning love in the coldness of winter. Maybe I'll put some ice skating part into it as well.**

 **Lemons in the sequels? Sorry to say, but there will be tons of them in the sequel. Just because they're back to days of adventure, doesn't mean their passionate nights will stop. I'll give you my guarantee on that. See through nightgown and a sexy lingerie? I'll give you both and on top of it will be lots of hot, steamy action.**

 **Lifdrasir. I understand why you're curious about that so I will tell you the answer. Yes, there will a new Lifdrasir, and I already have his character profile in my head. It will be quite a spoiler so listen carefully. I haven't thought of the name, but the new Lifdrasir will be an Elf, but he's not from the desert elf, instead, he came from a distant elf continent. Yes, you heard that right. A continent full of elves and here's the best part. This new Lifdrasir despises humans and has quite a wild personality and since Tiffa was half-human, he at first refused to even make the contract with her until eventually warming up to her. He's also some sort of assassin serving the Elvish royalty so he was an amazing duel wielder with undeniable loyalty to the crown. At one point in the future, he will end up being forced to choose between his loyalty to his liege or his familiar bond with Tiffania. One last spoiler, this new Lifdrasir will also become Tiffa's main love interest so another harem member is out.**

 **By the way, this might come out of nowhere, but I wanted to know how good Louise is with alcohol. I mean... Does she easily get drunk or not? I don't know if it was ever mentioned, but if it does can you tell me about it? Because I have some plans involving alcohol. A very... steamy one.**

 **So... I guess that's all. As always, it's nice to talk with you Kotano-Chan, but I have to leave now. Farewell, for now, my beautiful lady.**

 **To GB,**

 **Hey GB, it's also good to 'see' you again. All my work aside, I'm doing pretty well and I'm sure you're doing fine as well.**

 **As you said, better late than never. Happy birthday my story! Oh, how much I love you! It's always a pleasure to make you and let you be read by my readers!**

 **Well, you don't have to worry. We might be the total opposite, but we're still on talking terms so we're good for now. About my brother, he's... kinda like me in many ways than one so we get along extremely well. I can talk pretty much about anything with him. The only problem with him is that sometimes you can't tell if he's being serious or he's joking.**

 **Renowned fighter. Yup, definitely fits her. Somehow.**

 **Will Saito gain new powers? This will be major spoilers, but I will tell you. Yes, he will. Remember that scene in the last episode of season 2 where Saito creates a huge wind blast? He has actually used magic at that point without his own realisation. Does that mean Saito is a magic user? No, he's not. He can only use it because Derflinger is there. So I'm basically saying that Saito can somewhat use magic. You said no details, so I won't go into it any further, but if you're curious, please let me know and I will tell you further.**

 **Hey, don't worry about the Zero-kun thing. I don't really mind about that, but clearly, someone else is a little bit jealous about it. I'm glad you two made up because the last thing I want is to see is my two readers fighting over me which is a little awkward if I might add.**

 **Well, if you ask me, there's nothing wrong about being obsessed with something you like ( right Kotano-Chan? Yes, I know you're reading this as well) Actually, I'm also quite obsessed with this story because so far this is the only harem anime that I actually like because the main character (Saito) have chosen Louise early on as his lover so he's not like the other indecisive character types whom I really hate for being both stupid and can't get a clue. Seriously, make a decision guys! What's so hard about it!? Anyway, don't worry about being obsessed with something you love and don't worry about forcing me. I do need the push sometimes to get me going.**

 **I definitely remembered that part where Saito calls Louise's father, father. Snatching away a guy's daughter and then respectfully call him father, I have to applaud his courage. Well, I'm sure the two will warm up to each other eventually, but that will still take some time. Let's just pray for the best for them.**

 **Hm... Hm... Oh, so they do care about Louise although in a very strict way. Not sure if that makes me feel any better, but it's sure nice to know that Louise was actually loved. Not sure how to use this, but I'll see what I can do with it so no, my time was not wasted by reading this.**

 **I haven't checked the memorial book, yet but I will do so soon. If I found it inspiring, I will try to make something out of it. As people said, a picture is worth a thousand words, right?**

 **Prayer books and more Void spells. Surely those two will appear a lot on the sequel as Louise tried to master void. But the one who has the main role in this was Derflinger because he's the only one who remembers all the void spells used in the past. So yeah, Derflinger will end up being Louise's sensei for a while.**

 **Light bites? Not weird at all. I mean, it sounds pretty normal for my standards. Definitely will appear in my future lemons.**

 **Parka again. It's simple, yet very lovely for a couple. Not using it in my story will be a crime.**

 **Romeo and Juliet, the love story between two people of different class and status just like our Saito and Louise. I guess I have to check that manga out first, but like you said, it's better to make my own version of it. Okay then, time to think of something that will wow Shakespeare himself.**

 **About Chapter 52, yup you got me there. It was indeed a mirror of the event. I just thought that it will be nice if Louise would think the same thing as Saito so I just slide that moment in. Quite happy with it if I say so myself.**

 **Wait, this is the actual review? Lol. Then what I have been replying to? Just kidding, here we go. Okay... Okay... Yeah... Thanks for the compliment and... No comment there. Yeah, nothing for me to say at that part, except that I'm glad you love the chapter.**

 **Chapter Ideas! Let's see what we got this time!**

 **1\. A cleaning chapter? Hm... I like the sound of it but... I don't see much scenes that I can put involving that specific theme. The scene you gave me was amazing, but I'm not sure how to develop the idea. However, I will give it more thoughts and I'll see if I can come up with scenes that can be connected and become a solid chapter.**

 **2\. Definitely planning to have an amusement park. So many things to do there and I'm really looking forward to making the Ferris wheel scene. Huhuhu... I can already feel the fluff.**

 **3\. Now, who doesn't love a school uniform? I'm pretty sure Saito loves them a lot and when he saw Louise in one... Let's just say, the beast in him will be unleashed.**

 **4\. Louise in apron mode! Or does everyone prefer a naked apron instead? Anyway, it will happen someday, but maybe not in the flu chapter.**

 **5\. Wait, what? Saito wearing maid outfit? Okay, that's weird. Why did he even do that in the first place? Hmm... Can I use it? It sounds nice as a bet, but where can I find a maid outfit that fits his size?**

 **I guess that's the end for now. Nice to have this conversation with you. See ya, GB!**

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Hey, friend. Let's see what you got. I have to agree, having Asuna in that game might ruin things for the group. Besides, she was far older than Saito and his friends so she might not fit perfectly with them leading to some awkwardness. So, yeah, Asuna won't be there.**

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **Surely you click in the wrong place, Ahaha... I'm glad you're interested in the best man idea. We'll see why Julio was the one chosen as Saito's best man.**

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Don't worry about being late, I mean... If we're talking about late, I'm the worst one in that.**

 **Oh, you're writing your own FOZ? Definitely have to check that one out.**

 **A poker game you say? I do actually have that kind of idea in my head, but thanks for suggesting. However, rather than a family game, I rather have it as a personal game between Saito and Louise. Ever heard of strip poker? That's what the couple will play and obviously, Saito won't play fair and used everything he has to strip Louise down and then... Well, we all know where that's heading to.**

 **Yes, happy anniversary my story! Thanks for staying alive for this long!**

 **A darker story, huh? Are we headed into something terrible? Well... Just keep reading. You'll find out. Just... Prepare yourself for it.**

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Don't worry I can understand your pain. Hope you will be able to survive that hell and if you don't... It's nice to know you, my friend.**

 **Can't deny, Change might not be a suitable title, but that's all I can think off so let's leave it at that. Glad that you get it. Every long aired anime always had that special episode of reminiscing the past so this is intended to be something like that. Glad that you get it and more glad that you enjoyed it.**

 **A very short review compared to all your previous ones, but don't worry about it. Short or long, it was still nice to receive a new review although the reviews I got these days was more like a conversation. Love them anyway.**

 **And... Done with the reviews. Okay, time for the chapter! Be prepared, there will be some... Surprising things ahead.**

 **(MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU)**

 **(READ, ENJOY, REVIEW)**

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

 **Chapter 63: Inevitable War**

The sun glowing it's golden rays up in the sky. The scorching unpleasant heat that surrounds the atmosphere. The singing of the cicadas in the afternoon along the grassy roads. Combining all three of them together anyone could tell that summer was still present in the land and beneath that summer sky, the main lady of the Hiraga household was walking down the streets heading straight home after finishing her usual trip to the grocery store, one that has become a routine for a housewife such as her.

"Oh... It's quite hot today," Yuno exclaimed as she wipes the sweat from her brow, indicating that the heat was getting to her.

With the miraculous return of her son after years of disappearance without news, plus the unexpected, yet welcomed addition to the family, Yuno now has three grown-up children's whom she can easily request to do the shopping for her, saving her from the need to walk under the heat of the sun. Truth be told, she had sent them for such errands a number times already and just a few days ago, she had sent Saito and Louise to shop in her stead. It was a completely natural thing for parents to tell their children to help them and Yuno knew that they didn't mind it at all when Yuno ask for their assistance.

However, no matter how reliable or sincere they are in helping her, Yuno didn't really like to trouble them too much and she will only ask for help only when necessary. This way of thought wasn't formed out of pride, rather she was taught that way ever since she was born. 'Its good to have others to rely on, but if you rely on them too much, you yourself will end up being unreliable' that's what her father always told her since she was young and Yuno still keeps that principal strong in her. Besides, as the main lady of the house, Yuno figured that taking care of the household was part of her duty both as a wife and a mother. Thus, for her, walking under the sun with a heavy shopping bag wasn't anything much and she herself enjoyed playing her role as a housewife she is. Still, she won't lie, it was indeed a hot day.

"Hm... Let's see... what should I cook tonight?" Yuno started mumbling to herself, attempting to take her mind off the heat.

"Ryuji likes donburi but we already had that two days ago... Um... Tonkatsu? No, no. I didn't buy any pork earlier..." Yuno continued mumbling her way through the street, but still maintains enough attention to her surroundings just enough to make sure she didn't get lost or bumped into anyone.

With her mind preoccupied with the matter of dinner and her pace hasn't slowed even a bit, it didn't take long for Yuno to arrive at the safety of her home. She passed through the main gate of the residence and by the moment she reached the entrance, she finally made a decision.

"I guess I'll make omurice tonight. Everyone loves them after all," Yuno stated her decision, before smiling to herself. Making meals for the family she holds dear so much was simply one of her favourite things to do after all.

Already knowing what to cook for the night, Yuno reached for the door handle. The decision was made, but it was still pretty early for dinner so Yuno was planning to take a nap first and when she woke up, she will start preparing for it and she figured that Louise might try to help which is something she always appreciated. Then, they'll all have dinner together, eating, talking, laughing and enjoying the night as one happy family. Or at least that's what Yuno thought will happen, but fate always had a different plan in motion.

"Saito... Wake up! Saito! You're okay right...? Saito!"

That faint voice shocks Yuno to the very depths of her heart. She recognised the voice very well as it was the voice of her daughter-in-law whom Saito had brought back and become a new member of the family. Alerted, Yuno turns to the side, looking over the small path that leads to the lawn on the back of the house which seems to be where Louise's voice was coming from.

Panic and worry start to fill Yuno's heart. She didn't know what happened, but one thing for sure, something has happened at home while she was gone and from the tone of Louise's voice, it doesn't seem to be anything good and not knowing what that was, only ended up making the worry in her heart to grow.

"Saito!? Louise!?" Yuno worriedly called for them as she rushed to the lawn. Deep inside her heart, she was praying that nothing was wrong, but that prayers might have already been too late.

Passing through the path of her home with her heart beating furiously as her motherly instinct kick in, the lawn came in sight and that's when Yuno realised that she was indeed too late. Her whole motion came to a complete halt as her mind was shocked by what she saw to the point that it was having difficulty to process. When her mind was finally working again the shock hits her again and the shopping bag that she had been holding all these long, slipped through her hands and fall to the wet ground, almost spilling its contents out, but Yuno couldn't even be bothered by it at the moment as she still couldn't believe the horrible sight in front of her very eyes.

Down on the ground in the middle of the lawn, lays her one and only son whom she had missed so much for the past two years and when he returned, it was a blessing to her, but to see him laying down motionless on the ground with particles of red around him was the last thing she ever wanted to see. Next to him was Louise, his one and only wife that loves him wholeheartedly who's now rocking his body back and forth in a desperate attempt to wake him up, that is if he will ever wake up. Then, further ahead of the lawn, lay down with her back against the brick wall and her head hanging lifelessly down was Hiraga Asuna, the only daughter Yuno had before Louise's arrival and like Saito, Asuna wasn't moving at all and her clothes was also covered in red particles. If Yuno can use one word to describe the scene, it would be 'nightmare'. A nightmare she never wanted to come true.

"What... What happened here...?"

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

 ** _2 hours earlier..._**

"Haa... Nothing beats the taste of watermelon in summer," Saito commented as he lets out a relieving sigh.

"Hmm!" Louise lightly nods in agreement, her mouth still busy chewing on the juicy, watery piece of watermelon in her hands.

Sitting together outside facing the lawn while sheltering under the roof of their house was none other than Saito and Louise who was enjoying a nice piece of watermelon. Like what they claimed, eating a juicy watermelon in the midst of summer heat was nothing less than blissful. To top it all off they even got a nice view of the lawn which somehow sets a better mood for watermelon rather than eating it in the comforts and coldness of their bedroom.

They took bites after bites of the watery fruit, slowly savouring the relieving sensation it gave them all the while having their normal, empty conversation. This is just how they are every day, enjoying their moments together to the fullest.

"Hey, Louise you got some- Ah..." Saito intends to point out the watermelon seed on the corner of Louise's lips, but he stopped himself.

"Hm? What is it?" Louise curiously asked as she still hasn't noticed the seed yet.

"Ah... N-nothing," Saito replied before smiling slyly. "I can take care of it."

Without any warning, Saito leans in and pressed his lips against Louise's, capturing her into a warm kiss which was something that one has already expected him to do in that situation. Gently, Saito wrestles with her tongue and drank some of the watermelon juices left in her mouth before pulling away and brush the seed away with his thumb, leaving behind a fully red-faced Louise.

"S-Saito!" Louise squealed out of embarrassment as Saito just pulled off one of his kiss stealing at her.

"What...? This isn't a public place, right?" Saito playfully stated, the grin fixed on his face.

"I know that, but... But you should at least tell me first! I... I would have been ready for it..." Louise muttered the last sentence. If only she knew, she could have prepared herself mentally for it.

"So it's okay if you I told you first? Okay, then...," Saito turned to her and calmly said. "Louise, I want to kiss you."

"Uhh... That's not the point! I- Mmph!"

With a second kiss, Louise's protest was silenced as she was left in Saito's mercy as he slowly savoured the taste in her mouth before breaking off but not before pecking her lips once more.

"I told you this time didn't I?" Saito stated, just before Louise started another protest.

Baffled beyond words, Louise silently gritted her teeth, but later let out a heavy sigh before lightly smiling to herself. These days, it was getting harder to keep Saito in check so she won't even try. Not like she hated it when he does something unexpected like that.

Putting that matter to rest, the two return back to their watermelon eating without further exchange of words. Then, when Saito thought everything was over...

"Opening!"

"Huh!?"

Before Saito could even react to Louise's sudden movement, her lips were already pressing intently against his and her taste flooded his mouth. "One," Louise said as she pulled away before going back for a second kiss. This time, it was Saito who was left under Louise's mercy as his mouth was defenceless from her attacks. After a few seconds, she pulled away, saying 'two' and by that time, Saito realised what she was doing, but he did nothing to resist, not like he has a reason to in the first place.

"Mmmph... Three!" Louise declared after delivering the third kiss before returning back to her sitting place.

"T-t-that's for stealing kisses from me!" Louise declared before looking down to the ground, the redness on her face unable to be hidden.

From the side, Saito lightly chuckled to himself. Based on her reactions, doing something like that definitely took a lot of her courage and it was clear she was embarrassed for doing something so bold. Surely, this encourages Saito's instinct to tease her, but he figured he should stop now before things get too far.

"Okay, I lost. Sorry for not asking for permission," Saito apologize as he sees it as the best option for the moment.

"G-good. I'm glad you understand," Louise stutterly replied, still avoiding eye contact. Truth be told, she knows that Saito wasn't regretting it at all and he will surely do it again if he got the chance, but there's no reason for Louise not to engulf herself in the victory.

Ending the kissing stuff, this time for real, the couple fixed their attention on finishing the watermelon. Bit by bit, the red watery fruit was gone and by the end of it, all that was left on the plate was the watermelon's skin. Despite already finishing the watermelon, neither of them make any effort to leave their place as they continued glancing at the sky above them.

No words were exchanged between them, leading to a comfortable silence with only the distant sounds of cicadas accompanying them. Occasionally, they would steal glances at each other when the other wasn't looking before staring back at the sky. 'Just like this is fine enough' was what they both thought. They don't need to say nor do anything to make the moment enjoyable. All they need was each others company and nothing can ruin this calming moment for them. Nothing at-

"There you two are!"

Their bodies jolted as the sudden, loud voice broke the silence around them. Familiar with the voice, the couple glanced at the path to the lawn where the voice came from and who else would it be other than Asuna and from her tone earlier, it seems she was looking for them.

"Asuna nee-chan. I thought you're out," Louise was the first to greet her sister-in-law whom she has grown close to over her time in Japan.

"Yeah, I was. Just got back earlier. Thought you two might be here," Asuna casually replied, but for some reason, she seems quite thrilled by something and Saito thinks he can guess why.

"What's that?" Saito points towards the mysterious bag in Asuna's hand. From the way it looks, whatever inside seems pretty big, but it's hard to figure out what it is just based on the bag.

"Oh... This? Hehehe..." A big grin suddenly formed on Asuna's lips as she lifted the bag up in the air as if to attract everyone's interest into it.

"Yes, nee-chan. What is it?" Louise joins in the curiosity as the bag also pique her interest.

"Hehe... You two really want to know?" Asuna's smile widen. "Before that, let me ask you two one thing. What are the things you would think of when someone said summer?"

"What's the point of asking us this? We just want to know what's in the bag," Saito retorted, not wishing to cooperate.

"Uh... Come on! The answer and what's in the bag are related. Okay, Louise, what's your answer?" Asuna points towards her little sister, hoping that she will be more willing to go along with her.

"M-me? Um... Let's see... Summer... Summer..." Louise pondered for a moment, giving serious thinking to the answer.

"Louise, you don't have to think too hard about that. It's pointless," Saito stated, still not showing any interest in Asuna's little guessing game.

"Tch! Saito... Don't be such a killjoy... Come on, guess! Guess! Or are you too scared to do even that little brother? Is my question too hard for the great Gandalfr?" Teased Asuna, attempting to provoke her brother into joining.

"Ah... Fine!" Saito sighed in defeat before crossing his arm and finally putting some thoughts on the matter.

"If it's summer then... The beach?" Saito tried his first guess, going with the obvious one.

"TEET!" Asuna cried out, imitating the sound of a buzzer from the typical quiz show. "Nice try, but wrong answer."

"I know! Summer festival!" Louise was the next to spoke up, not wanting to be outdone by her husband.

"Good answer, sis. But... TEET! Try again."

"Let's see... fireworks?" Saito throws in his next guess.

"TEET!"

"Um... Waterpark!"

"TEET! Sorry, wrong one Louise!"

"Summer holidays?"

"That's a good one, but... TEET! Try again, little bro."

"Yukata!"

"TEET! Wrong, wrong."

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

For the next 10 minutes, Saito and Louise take turns giving the best guess they can, but each one was replied by the sound of a buzzer. With only summer as a clue, they didn't have much to go on, but that didn't stop the couple from attempting to guess as their competitive side starts to show. They put everything they know about summer on the table, hoping that one of them will be the answer, but none of it was even close to the answer Asuna have in mind. In the end, Saito and Louise decided to join force, brainstorming their ideas to figure out the answer, but even that wasn't able to help them.

"TEET! Wrong again!" Asuna declared with a smirk, seemingly enjoying her sibling's failure to guess the answer.

"Oh... That's it. I don't know anymore..." Louise weakly said as she was on the brink of giving up.

"Same here, I'm out. Just tell us the answer," added Saito as he throws the towel as well.

"So you two are forfeiting on this one? Are you sure? Really, really sure?" Asuna asked for confirmation, the smirk on her face bigger than ever.

"Yeah, yeah. We're giving up. Tell us the answer already."

Receiving the concede of defeat from both Saito and Louise, Asuna can only smile to herself. She never exactly planned to keep the whole thing secret, in fact, she actually intends to show the things she bought to them in the first place. That is until making the entire thing into a game of guess came to mind, but she figured it was time to reveal the answer.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just... wait here a minute."

As soon as Asuna said that, she ran off to a pipe on the corner of the lawn, leaving Saito and Louise wondering what she was planning on doing. From afar, they could see Asuna taking something out of the bag she has been carrying, but they couldn't make anything out of it. The sound of running water can later be heard and a short moment after that, Asuna slowly went back to them with both of her hands behind her back and a kind of smile that tells she has something sinister in mind.

Realising that smile, Saito started to have a bad feeling about things. His instincts are literally telling him to run now and never looked back, but he holds on to his ground and waited patiently for Asuna.

"So... You two really want to know what I bought?" Asuna asked once more which was replied with a hesitant nod. She turns to Saito and flashed that smile which makes the boy nervous all of a sudden for all the wrong reasons.

"Saito...?" Asuna slowly called his name with a gentle tone which greatly creeps him out beyond words.

"Y-y-yeah...?" Saito gulped hard as he felt like something terrible was about to befall him.

Asuna lightly laughs, then with one swift motion, she withdraws what she has been hiding behind her back. An item that immediately brought a sense of shock and disbelief to both Saito and Louise. It was a gun, and Asuna was pointing it straight at Saito in a point-blank range, one that guarantees fatality if it hits.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait, Asuna! What are you doing!? C-calm down! W-whatever is it I have done which I don't know what, I'm sorry! P-please, calm down!" Saito was in a complete panic mode. Well, which normal people wouldn't when they have a gun of their face?

"Too late. Goodbye, brother," Asuna coldly said, her intentions set on pulling the trigger.

"Wait, no... Asuna! ASUNA!!!"

As fear clutches his heart and nowhere nor time to run, all Saito can do was to close his eyes, waiting for the impact that was about to come. A loud 'Bang' will echo in the neighbourhood and then his body will fall down lifelessly to the ground due to the strong impact on his face. That's what Saito expect will happen, but he was wrong. There was no noise and his body didn't fall down. He can feel something hitting his face. It was cold, dripping from his face, and feels quite refreshing. It feels almost like...

"Water?"

Saito quickly opened his eyes, and wipe his face. Yes, it was indeed water on his face. Clean, fresh pipe water. That's the thing that hits him. Puzzled, he looks around and that's when the sight of two girls desperately holding their laughter came to sight. At that moment, flames of anger roses inside Saito's chest as he knows that he has just been tricked. Again.

"A...SU...NA!"

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

"Come, come! Pick your weapon and let's start the war! I have everything you ever need right here!" Asuna called like a market vendor or in this case, an arms dealer as she unloads the contents of her bag in front of her siblings.

So... It turns out the answer to Asuna's question regarding summer is the special kind of activity that was actually quite popular to be played on a hot day such as today. An activity that despite can be tiresome also ended up refreshing the body and minds of the people involved while bringing out the childish joy locked in their hearts. Water wars, a kind of war with water as their main weapon, that's what Asuna had in mind in doing today and she was completely prepared for it with a bag full of water-based arsenal which she had just bought earlier including the water gun shaped like a true pistol that she used to shoot Saito earlier.

"Man... These things aren't cheap. Why would you spend so much on this?" Saito asked as he checks on one of the bigger water guns which look about the size of a shotgun. From the look alone, anyone could tell that it packs quite a punch and absolutely expensive for a toy.

"It's my money, so none of your business," Asuna replied, before chuckling. "But... Ahaha. You're so funny... Pfft! Do you really think I'm going to shoot you with a real gun?"

"Hey, I have the right to be scared! You always fire an arrow at me so it's possible you will fire me with a gun next!" Said Saito who was still quite annoyed for being deceived. Logically speaking, he does have a point in this one. Asuna has been using him for target practice as long as he could remember so it wouldn't be surprising if she for some reason decided to change it into a gun.

"No... I won't do that. As long as you're nice to me, that is," Asuna casually replied which hardly makes Saito feel any better. "Anyway, hurry up and choose! War isn't going to wait for you."

"Wait a minute," Saito retorted. "We never said anything about joining. "

"Oh, come on... Not like you two have anything to do. Besides..." Asuna glance to the side. "Someone's already interested."

Saito trailed his sister's eyes and that's when he saw the bright look on Louise's eyes and the big smile on her lips. It was a very familiar look and from that alone, Saito could tell that his enlistment in this war was unavoidable. Knowing his inability to escape, Saito can only let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the beginning of the war. Well, this might be a war he didn't wish to be in, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy it.

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

"Hurry up... Hurry... Damn, I should've picked a smaller one," Saito mumbled to himself while his eyes cautiously looking around for any sign of an attacker, fearing for an unexpected attack.

With Saito and Louise enlisted in the game, thus marks the beginning of the war. The rules were simple. Well... It was hard to say if there was any at all, in fact, it was better to say that there were no rules for the game to begin with. All they need to do was make their opponents wet. That's all there is to it. No specific winning nor losing requirements. Just make the others wet and keep yourself as dry as possible. That was the rules of the game made by Asuna whose main motto in life was to have as much fun as possible which was reflected well in the rules. Truly, as long as you have fun, winning or losing hardly matters anymore.

However, before they can begin the game, they need to choose their weapons first and to make things fair for everyone, they decided to go with rock, paper, scissors to decide who would have the first pick. Lucky as he is, Saito won the game and he didn't even hesitate to go with the biggest weapon in Asuna's stash, but right at this moment, he started to regret that decision.

Sure Saito's weapon has a lot of firepower and was pretty intimidating for its size, but being a big weapon also means it takes a lot longer to fill with water. All three of them was separated to their own refill stations. Asuna at the pipe outside, Louise in the toilet and Saito at the kitchen, but by this time both Asuna and Louise should have their weapon fully loaded leaving Saito completely defenceless to any incoming attack. If this was a real warfare, he would have been dead for sure.

"Ah... Hurry up..." Saito quietly said, but as everyone knows, that won't make the water run any faster.

Saito focuses his attention to filling his weapon while praying that his weapon will be ready in any time. He waited and waited, and the water level in his weapon was increasing meaning that it should be ready soon enough. Sadly, Saito was too focused on his work that he forgets one of the most vital rules in warfare. Never leave your back exposed to the enemy.

"Saito..." A girls' voice reached Saito's ear, making him reflexively gulped hard as he knows that he was caught.

Slowly Saito turns around and he was soon greeted by Louise's warm, gentle smile that he had always love. For a moment, a blissful happiness penetrate his heart that is until he saw the water gun in her hands that was pointing directly at him. Without the need to be explained, Saito was screwed.

"L-Louise, we can talk about this okay? L-let me- AHH! Louise!" Saito was cut off by the blast of water that hits him. Clearly, Louise wasn't intending to show mercy.

"Saito, don't dodge!" Louise said as she released shots after shots at her husband.

"How can you... Tell me... Not to dodge!" Saito said all the while dodging the relentless attack.

Due to the lack of cover between him and Louise, the best Saito could do was to make use of his reflexes to avoid getting hit by the water. However, no matter how good the great Gandalfr is in dodging, it's impossible for him to dodge forever in a small place. Thus, the water eventually hits him, making him the first unfortunate casualty in the war.

"Louise! Time up! Time up! Give me a moment at least!" Saito begged as he was getting drenched.

"Did you forget what Asuna said? There are no rules!" Louise stated, not showing any sign to stop. Based on her face alone, it was clear that she was enjoying this.

Unable to convince her to stop, Saito uses his hands to cover parts of his body from the incoming water which obviously didn't provide much as a cover as he was slowly getting drenched. With one hand blocking the attacks and the other filling his gun, Saito was left pinned down at the sink which was possibly the worst kind of situation one could think of and the game hardly even started yet. Fortunately for him, his agonizing waiting has finally come to an end.

"Finally!" Saito exclaimed as he fixed the water container to his gun, preparing his weapon for its entrance into the war.

When Saito turned to face her with the huge gun in his hands, Louise spontaneously ceased her attacks and that delighted expression she has earlier was now lost into thin air. Realising the incoming danger, she slowly took a few steps back which Saito kindly replied with a few steps forward, clearly not letting her escape from him. Not after she drenched him when he was defenceless.

"What's wrong Louise? Keep shooting at me," Saito taunted as he knows that he was at an advantage.

"Um... I... I... I'm sorry!" Louise immediately dashed out, escaping the scene.

"Like I'll let you go! Come back here!"

Fully armed with his overpowered gun, Saito give chase to Louise throughout the house, firing a few shots at her escaping figure. Since the gun was filled with water, it's heaviness drained down Saito's speed, but the capability to fire in long range was enough to overcome that weakness as Saito was able to hit Louise a couple of times before she disappeared from his sight. Still, not wanting to let his prey escape, Saito followed her trail which leads back to the lawn where everything began.

Reaching the lawn, instead of barging out gun blazing as one might have expected him to do, Saito sneaks a peek first to ensure that everything was safe. He was certain that Louise has escaped here, but outside was also the place where Asuna refills her gun so it was possible that she was waiting somewhere to launch a sneak attack. Worst case situation, the two girls might have formed an alliance and have set up a trap for him outside and after being pinned down earlier, he refused to have it repeat itself.

Being smart as he is, Saito decided that heading out that way will be extremely dangerous, thus he decided to take an alternative by using the front door instead. He will walk out there and circle back to the lawn where he will catch both of the girls by surprise. A truly ingenious plan it is. If only he had known the truth.

"Hehe... Not this tim- Bwah!?"

"Gotcha!"

Thinking that the front door was safe, Saito didn't even think twice to swung the door open, a truly big mistake he shouldn't have made as Asuna was waiting right in front of the door. Saito might think he's smart, but Asuna having lived with her brother for pretty much her entire life, understood well enough how his mind works. So all she needs to do was to outsmart him, which was exactly what she did by camping at the entrance and she was spot on this time, earning herself the change to launch a sneak attack.

"AHH! Damn, you think I'm going to go down here!?" Saito cried as he gathered himself from the ambush by hiding behind the door, using it as a cover.

Despite the relentless attack from the outside, Saito stood his ground and started shooting back all the while keeping his body covered by the door. The standoff lasts for a minute as the two exchange fire, hoping to overrun the other with their attacks. Eventually, Asuna having realised that Saito was in a more advantageous position, makes a quick retreat to the lawn which was followed suit by Saito who wasn't about to let a second person escape from him.

"Ahaha! You think you can get me, Saito? You wish!" Asuna teased as she easily avoids all of Saito's attack, all the while giving him a retreating fire making it harder for him to give chase to her.

"Uh... I'm going to get... You..." Saito tried to fights off against Asuna's attacks, but whenever he closen the gap between them, his sister would distance herself further away and fires at him from a distance. Saito's weapon has the range advantage, but in a long distance combat, accuracy was far more important, something that Asuna was a master of thanks to all her archery practice.

"What's wrong Saito? Can't keep up with me?" Asuna taunted as she continues firing at him from a distance where her sharp eyes were at an advantage.

Taking one step back at a time, Asuna maintains the ideal distance between her and Saito as she viciously pinned him down at the other end of the gun. Seeing Saito's inability to retaliate, confidence clouded Asuna's mind which was evident through the big smirk on her face as her brother helplessly tried to hold his ground. Sadly, that same confidence had lead to Asuna doing the same mistake as Saito in a warfare.

"Come on, Saito! What are you- Kya! C-cold!" Asuna squealed as cold water suddenly hits her back. She turns around and there was Louise who has been hiding in the lawn all this long and she definitely won't let such opportunity to waste.

"Got you!" Louise let out her cry of battle along with her attacks, taking Asuna by surprise when she least expected it.

"Oh, Louise... You want some too huh? Bring it on little sis!"

Asuna shifts her fire to Louise, resulting in Saito managing to get out of his pinned down position. Realising the opportunity, he went forward to the battle, ready for some payback which didn't go unnoticed by Asuna.

Armed with only one weapon in hand and two opponent coming from opposite sides in a tight place, Asuna was facing the risk of being surrounded, something she was well aware of. Thus instead of staying still, she lets out a number of quick shot at Louise, attempting to create even the slightest gap for escape. Once, she spots one, Asuna makes a mad dash to the lawn, persevering through Louise's ongoing attacks to ensure her survival. Being athletic as she is, it didn't take her much of an effort to pass through Louise and reach the open ground of the lawn although she does end up getting drenched from head to toe.

"A-Asuna! Kya! Saito!" Louise squealed as not only Asuna went through her, but she also got targeted by Saito who obviously remember what happens earlier.

Knowing that staying there won't do anything good for her, Louise followed suit in retreating to the lawn while Saito was hot on her trail. Just like that, the three Hiragas ended up gathered back in the lawn where they entered into a state of cease-fire. No one told them to do such things and they didn't even call for a truce. Still, calmness flew above the Hiragas residence and a peaceful silence filled the air around them as each of them hold their weapons close and their eyes stayed vigilant for the slightest movement of the other. For people who are used to peace, they might say that the end of the war was about to come, and peace shall follow, but that was nothing more than naive thinking. Only the one who's familiar with the way of battles knows the truth. That this peace... was only the calm before the storm.

"Attack!!!" The three Hiragas let out their battle cry as they head on to the greatest battle that had ever occurred in the lawn of the Hiraga's residence.

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

"Haa... Haa... H-hey... Isn't it about time... You throw the towel already? Haa... Haa..."

"A... After you... Nee-san... Haa... Haa..."

Using every arsenal they have, a vicious war of water erupted on the very lawn they stand on involving a three-way battle with each side using everything they have in their arsenal to take each other out. Every little ammo that was left in their gun was used to its fullest capacity, wetting every little part of their opponent while avoiding the crossfire as well. Whenever one-shot hits their body, they will retaliate with two and so on leading to an unending exchange of fire.

Time passed by and by now, all three of them was soaked from head to toe, with water dripping down from every part of their drenched body. Louise finally having enough of the battle, decided to stand down and was now sitting down on the sidelines, slightly shivering due to the wetness of her clothes. The other two? Well... Clearly, they haven't had enough yet as neither of them showed any signs to raise their flag despite the evident fatigue showed by them as they kneeled on the ground, panting heavily to catch their breath.

Being a competitive person herself, Louise knew how competitive and stubborn she can be, but compared to the other two, she was nothing. By now, it was no longer a matter of fun nor competitiveness. Instead, it was a matter of ego and pride as a sibling and having known that Louise knew that she shouldn't involve herself in this sibling's battle and only continued watching from afar.

"Hey, Saito... Haa... Haa... Tell you what? It's okay if you give up now. Haa... Haa... There's no shame in running away from a fight you can't win," Asuna said between her breath, trying to convince her brother to surrender.

"That's funny... Haa... Haa... I never said I can't win. Haa... Haa... You're the one who should give up, sis," replied Saito. Flames of battle still burning in his tired eyes.

"I see..." Asuna muttered as she looked down to the ground before glaring back at Saito. "So be it."

The same time Asuna said that, both of the siblings went back up to their feet, aim their gun and fire at will, continuing this pointless war. On the sidelines, Louise can only watch to this display of stubbornness as Saito and Asuna fights off their fatigue to take their opponents down. Water flew in the air from one side to another as it was fired from their weapons. Some hit their target, further wetting their opponents, some others fall to the ground creating puddles of water while few others almost hit Louise but she was quick enough to move deeper into the house to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

The exchange of fire lasts for a while, with no sides showing signs of letting up. Their bodies were wet like they had just dive into a swimming pool, but they didn't stop firing their weapons. However, no matter how strong-willed you are in a battle, there are times when you capabilities of battle were stripped down from you. The will to battle might last forever, but things like troops and ammunition will run out at some point, a fact that Asuna will soon learn.

"Jeez, now of all time?" Asuna gritted her teeth in frustration as all her shooting has finally lead to her gun running out of water, leaving her gun unfunctional.

"What's wrong nee-san? You ran out of water?" Saito asked despite knowing the answer. This is when he started feeling grateful again for choosing a bigger gun as unlike Asuna, he still has a lot of water in store meaning his weapon is still as deadly as it is.

No weapon in warfare means you have no means of protecting yourself leaving you exposed to enemy attacks. Knowing that he might never have a chance like this again, Saito charges forward with his gun firing furiously, intending to end the battle right here, right now.

With the outdoor pipe further back and Saito coming in from the front, refilling her weapon wasn't a viable option for Asuna, but neither is giving up without a fight. That's when she decided to go for plan B which she really hopes she doesn't have to use, but with the great Gandalfr or to be more precise a hard-headed brother like Saito as an opponent, she might have no other choice.

Set up with the plan B in mind Asuna waited at her place, holding back against Saito's shots while pretending like she was at a loss to make Saito put his guard down. She waited in patience until he gets close enough and then when Saito least expected it, she tossed her empty gun away before sneaking her hands to her back and pull out her secret weapon.

"Take this!"

'BUSH!'

Saito staggered off his feet as he was caught by surprise by the sudden attack that hits him straight in the face. He was confused. Asuna's gun was supposed to be out of commission, so how in the world she managed to attack him? Not knowing how to explain it, he gently wipes the water off his face and when he saw the leftover particles on his hand, he immediately came to an answer.

"Water balloons?" Saito said his answer out loud as if wanting someone to confirm it.

"Correct," Asuna confirmed it as she held one of the water balloons she has hidden earlier.

"What? That's not fair! You never told us about water balloons! I didn't even saw those before," Saito protested, feeling like he was being fooled.

"Fair? Tch! Tch! Tch! Saito, didn't you know? There's nothing fair in love and war," Asuna playfully answered which only sparks up the anger inside him.

Feeling like he has been tricked, Saito's mind was set on bringing Asuna down one way or another. With that burning determination, he makes a desperate Kamikaze charge towards Asuna. In reply, Asuna keeps throwing her secret water balloons and it all hits Saito with pinpoint accuracy, yet Saito didn't stop. He was really set on winning the war that the impact of the water balloons means nothing to him. A truly reckless way of fighting, but his courage has to be applauded. Sadly, Asuna was once again one step ahead of him.

In his mind, Saito's plan was to get really close to Asuna and then hits her with everything he got without the slightest sense of mercy. That should have been enough to make her admit defeat or at least make her regret facing an opponent like him. However, things went sideways when Asuna suddenly make a daring move by charging ahead of him.

Bewildered and shocked by his sister's action, Saito was unable to adapt to the change of situation and before he knows it, Asuna was gripping his body and what follows next was too surreal for him to comprehend with his mind. All he knows was that his body was being lifted, then he felt like he was flying in the air and the next thing he knew, he was crashing down to the ground like a garbage being tossed around.

"S-Saito!" Louise called as she was worried by what she sees, but immediately let out a sigh of relief when Saito lifts his body off the ground, seemingly unhurt from the impact.

Wobbling on his feet, Saito tried his best to stay up before shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness. He looked up and that's when he noticed that his gun was now in his sister's hands as she opened up the water container and spill all the water out, making the gun useless for him or anyone in that matter.

"Man... How can I forgot that she can do that?" Saito mumbled to himself, regretting the decision to get close to her.

When anyone knows that Asuna was practising archery, they would expect that she has keen eyes and was extremely good in long range which was actually true and everyone in the Hiraga household and the dojo can confirm that without the slightest doubt. However, the most common mistake people did was to assume that she's weak in close combat, which was wrong in many ways than one, in fact, she was ridiculously strong than most girls or guys of her age. That was the mistake Saito did earlier and he didn't intend to repeat it.

"Heh! It seems I'm the one at an advantage now," Asuna proudly declared before tossing away Saito's overpowered weapon.

True, with their guns empty and on the ground, Saito and Asuna no longer have a main weapon, but with the water balloons in her possession, Asuna was far off than being weaponless. Saito, on the other hand, was now completely defenceless with no further means of fighting back or at least that's what Asuna's thought.

"Is that so...? Sorry, Asuna nee-san. But are you sure?" Saito said before showing her a small bag he has on his hands.

"That's... Wait, when did you?" Asuna checked her pockets and surely enough, it was empty.

"That's why, don't ever look down at me. I'm no longer the Saito from 2 years ago," Saito boasted, knowing that the table has been turned.

Earlier, when Saito was tossing Saito to the ground, Saito was able to regain some of his senses and in that short moment, he noticed the small bag containing the still inflatable balloons inside Asuna's pocket. At that window of opportunity, Saito snatched the bag away just before his body hits the ground. Back in the past, this feat would have been impossible for him, but surviving those deadly battles in Halkeginia and gaining Gandalfr powers have trained him well to react to any possible opportunity, and this time, it might have just won him the war.

"Tch, not bad..." Asuna grunted, before suddenly smirking. "Too bad, I have more."

Saying that Asuna produces another bag of balloons from the other pocket. As people say, you have to prepare for everything, whether it would be expected or unexpected and Asuna did just that. Her battle wasn't lost yet.

Staring down at each other, the siblings were locked in another standoff. Then, without any warning, they ran off to the other direction, leaving the battleground for a moment to refill their weapon for the final showdown.

"Louise! Come here! I need your help!" Saito called as he rushed into the house.

"Huh? W-what? What's going on?" Louise was left confused as she didn't exactly know what just happened nor why are they leaving the battlefield.

"Don't ask, there's no time! I need to fill the balloons before her!"

"Kya! S-Saito! Wait, at least tell me-" Kyaa! Louise was cut off as she was dragged into the kitchen sink, becoming an involuntary help in the coming battle.

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

"So... You still won't give up, huh?" Asuna asked as she stood from afar with fully filled water balloons tied around her waist and piled up behind her.

"Not a chance. Bring it on," Saito gave his answer, armed with a pail full of water balloons.

Silence befalls the residence again with the sole spectator of the battle keeping her distance as far as possible, coated up in a towel as she knew that this will end up badly and the last thing Louise wanted was to get caught in the crossfire.

Time passes on, water balloons find its way into their owner's hands. Then, with the final battle cry, the battle continues.

Sounds of popped balloons ring in the air, cold water fell down to the earth and two opposite sides stood their grounds as they threw one balloon after another with all their might.

From afar, Louise watched the spectacle as she cuddles up to her towel. She didn't know who's going to win, but she really hopes that it will end soon.

"They're scary..." Louise muttered while the two monsters fight it off to the end, not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

"Haa... Haa... Haa... Haa..."

"Haa... Haa... Haa... Haa..."

Balloons flew in the air, water being splashed around the lawn, and now, Saito and Asuna was at their breaking point. Their stubbornness and the desire not to lose has kept them going for this long, but eventually fatigue caught up to them and now, they barely had the energy to stand up straight. If this wasn't a water war, one might call their efforts as inspirational, but in this case, hard-headed was possibly the best way to describe them.

"A... Asuna... What's wrong? Go... Gonna give up?" Said Saito, with his feet and body trembling, both due to the cold of the water and the fatigue.

"Y-y-yeah... Right... You wish... I'm going to... Take you down...," Asuna replied. Her condition wasn't any better than Saito.

From the guns to the balloons, the two have used up everything they have and now the only thing they had left was the single water balloon in their hands. Coincidentally, their last balloons were both red in colour as if trying to signal the burning passion of their battle or the bloody end the war was heading to. Still, none of that matter to Saito and Asuna as they gathered all their strength they had for their last attack that will decide the fate of their battle.

Louise can only watch nervously as she knew that she was witnessing the end of this ridiculous warfare which has gone on far too long than it was supposed to. Which side wins doesn't matter to her. All she wants was the both of them to release their attacks and end this as she knew that neither of them was able to last much longer.

Knowing that it was now do or die, Saito and Asuna gripped their last balloon, take aim and with all the energy they could summon, launch their deciding attack.

"Take... That!!!"

When their last attacks were launched and the echoes of their voices lost in air, everything went silent. Time itself felt like it was slowing down as all eyes were on the two balloons flying graciously in the air. Milliseconds after milliseconds passed and the balloons had already made half their journey and like a scene out of an action movie, the balloons brush against each other before proceeding in high speed to their intended target.

Both Saito and Asuna saw the incoming attack and was about to dodge them. Unfortunately, fatigue finally catches up to their bodies as their legs give up on them and their entire figure grew stiff as a board. No energy left to escape, all they can do was brace themselves for the impact that was about to come, but even that wouldn't be enough.

"BUSH!"

"S-Saito! Asuna!" Louise called in worry as she watched both balloons hit them straight on their faces.

Hit directly by the powerful impact along with the exhaustion that has piled in his body, Saito couldn't hold up against the attack and fall down flat to the earth. His body lays motionless down there with his eyes closed just as the battle was coming to a close. Meanwhile, Asuna was in no better shape as the balloon knocked her against the wall, and her body slowly slides down it until she sat firmly on the ground. Her head hung down low, and her body motionless. That's how the great water war of the lawn came to its abrupt end, taking along its casualties and leaving the marks of the battles in the surrounding lands, reminding everyone the event that has occurred here.

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

 ** _Back to the present..._**

"Oww... Ow... Ow... That hurts..." Saito cried as he makes his first move after the battle.

"S-Saito... Are you okay? You're not hurt, right? "Louise asked in a concerned tone. She was extremely worried when Saito fell down to the ground that she immediately rushed to his side.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all," Saito answered as he slowly gets up to a sitting position.

"That's mean... You guys not going to ask about me?" Asuna's voice came from the other end of the lawn as she wipes the water from her face and the remains of the balloons from her clothes. From the way it looks, she seems to be fine as well.

"S-sorry... Asuna nee-chan are you okay?" Louise immediately asked, realising that she was only paying attention to Saito.

"Let's see... Yup, completely fine. Thanks for asking, but... jeez that was intense," Asuna replied, referring to the war which immediately raised up another question.

"So... Who won?" Saito asked, hoping that there will be a definitive winner this time.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course it's m-"

"AHEM!"

Alerted by the sudden cough, all eyes turn to the side and their faces almost instantly went white as sheet when they saw the figure standing there.

"M-mom?" All three of them said in unison.

It was indeed Yuno standing right there as she had been for the last 2 minutes. She was smiling brightly, but beneath that smile, they can sense an immense danger that was about to befall them, but none of them tried to escape as they knew that it was downright impossible.

"Ah... M-mom... I-I thought you're out to the grocery store," Louise was the first to break the silence as she knew to stay quiet might make things worse.

"I am... I just got home earlier. But can I ask something first?" Yuno asked, that smile didn't even fade from her face.

"Um... W-what is it mom?" Asuna was next to reply, the nervousness on her face clear as day

Instead of giving an immediate answer, Yuno took a few steps back. Her eyes wandered around the lawn for a moment, then with a single breath and a sterner tone, she asked them. "What happened here?"

To that question, none of the three was able to give an answer as they look around the lawn realising what Yuno was referring to. Puddles of water scattered around in an unseemingly way, residue of the balloons of various colours lying around the ground, and the soaked conditions of their own clothes. A total mess, that's how someone might describe the condition of the lawn at this moment and for a housewife like Yuno, to see her beautiful lawn in such a condition was like a nightmare.

Just like any battles that have occurred on the face of the earth, by the end of it someone needs to answer for it and for this trio, they definitely have quite a lot to answer for and of course lots of cleaning to do.

 **...x...x...x...x...x...x...X...x...x...x...x...x...**

 **That's it for the chapter. Now, how many of you got trolled by the opening? So why did I do that? Well, because some of you keep saying that I just triggered a death flag in the last chapter and something dark might happen which I never even thought about. I never planned to trigger any bad flags or change the course of the story into something bad. However, since you readers want death and darkness I will give you death and darkness! In the most fluffy and ridiculous way I can think of! And that's how this dark, fluffy and funny chapter was born. Hope you readers were satisfied by this darkness. By the way, sorry if this chapter looks a bit messy compared to my previous ones. I wrote all of this on my phone and it was pretty difficult to do. Anyway, see you next time!**


	65. Chapter 64: Privacy

**Hello, hello, hello readers! Yes, I said hello 3 times. Why? No reason. Anyway, as usual, I'm late in the update, but I already said before that this will happen. Thank you for your patience and understanding. You readers are the best. Now, to the reviews!**

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

 **To Kotano-Chan,**

 **Hey, Kotano-Chan! Everything's going fine on my side which might be hard to believe considering how long this update takes, but yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for understanding my lateness. Everyone needs that breathing space once in a while. Writing a story isn't easy after all. So, thanks again.**

 **So you're in the mood for ZNT? Watching it for the 17th time, really? I mean really? That's impressive. Just so you know, I never watched the same anime twice. No, really, I'm telling the truth. I do watch my favourite moments once in a while like the... Ahem! Boat scene... Ahem! Lemon-chan... Ahem... Marriage... You know, stuff like that. But watch the entire series again? Nope, never done that so I'm impressed you can. Give a huge clap to the ZNT fan! Yay to Kotano-Chan!**

 **So sticking to Zero-kun? Well, I don't mind. You can call me that... other name as well. I'm completely okay with it.**

 **Yes, for me one of the cutest thing in the world is a jealous girl, both in anime and real life. And you being jealous? That's a heavenly amount of cuteness.**

 **A chapter when they got drenched by the rain, yes we'll have that. Not going to give you any spoilers though. What I can tell you is that you smelled right. Fluff, fluff, fluff.**

 **Glad the readers have my back in naming because I'm the worst in giving names to pretty much everything. I wonder why? Saito reaction knowing he's going to be a dad? Yeah, I think he will either faint or run around his estate like a maniac, telling everyone he met that he's going to be a father. Either way, it's going to be funny.**

 **Best man special. So Saito does have quite a lot of candidates for his best man. Need to figure out some creative ideas why he chose Julio out of those people and also why he didn't choose the others. Even I find the Chapter to be interesting to make.**

 **Thanks for not calling the police. Fuh... I mean liking cute, little girls is not a crime, right? I mean, they're cute, who wouldn't love them? Same thing goes for you. Anyway, I am interested in the military and well... I do know a thing or two about weapons and stuff. Always wanted to try firing one. I mean as a sport, don't misunderstand me. I'm a peace lover.**

 **Three years? Hopefully, it will get there. Better yet, last far longer than that which I hope it didn't. I mean if this story lasts too long, when will that sequel ever come out?**

 **Ahaha... I'm good at using words to describe the moons, right? So we never had that conversation about the moon, huh? And it was rarely ever mentioned in the story. Hm... That's good. It means I can make some kind of fairy tale about the moon. Something about two lovers who turn into the moon or something like that and they will talk about it on their moonlight date. Yes, moonlight date, you read that right Kotano-Chan. I never forget about it.**

 **So the truth of the Void was still very blurry. Well, that's good for me. More room for wild imagination. Glad you like my idea so far, but it was still in development phase and based on the pace I'm going, it will take years before that story come out. Hope you can stay with this story for that long.**

 **Mansion onsen. Putting Tiffa into the conversation too? Sounds like a good idea, but I think Tiffa will be busy working with the Elven community. After everything that has happened, with human and elf being on better terms, it won't be a surprise if Tiffa becomes a diplomat of some sort between human and elf. She's a half breed after all so who else would be fitting for the job? About how many appearances will there be for the Halkeginian characters, that's... hard to say for sure. I do have plans, but I usually get more inspired when I'm actually writing the story rather than when I'm planning so maybe along the way I can make them appear as a cameo or something. The only characters I can confirm their appearance are Siesta, Henrietta and Julio.**

 **Don't stop the lovemaking. That's right, lemons will be served in the sequel. Oh... That idea was pretty sweet and steamy. I was thinking for it to become their welcome home sex since they haven't come to the mansion for a year. Sex under the moonlight with the woman of your life. Oh yeah, that's an amazing idea. Thanks for that.**

 **Your review for the chapter, not much I could say about it other than thank you for being trolled.**

 **Moving on. An elf as Tiffa's familiar/lover, seems like we think alike. An elf continent ruled by Elves, sounds ambitious, but I will make it happen. The pope is dead, right... need to think something of that, but I don't want a new Vindalfr. I mean... Julio wasn't a great character, but I think it's better he stays as Vindalfr. Not to mention, there's the other one... I forgot that familiar name, but as far as I know, according to the LN the new Void mage for Gallia is Tabitha secret twin sister and Julio is the familiar. Not sure if I will ever bring her out to light. Why? Because my original idea is that no new Void mages will appear to replace the ones lost. I can't explain further because it will end up being a spoiler so let's end it here.**

 **I'm glad that I ask about the alcohol. I guess the best way to say it, is that Louise has low alcohol tolerance and when she's drunk... let's say Saito got himself quite a trouble and pleasure at the same time. 10 hickeys? Damn, I'm jealous. My steamy idea? Since you're curious, I let you into some of the details. It's safe to say that Louise loves wine so what if she has a craving for it and accidentally stumbled upon a bottle of it in the house. The problem is, the alcohol she found is a very strong one and... You guessed it, she got drunk and Saito had to take her upstairs to calm her down. Wrong decision. Remember how Louise have low stamina? In her drunken state, she has some amazing amount of stamina along with a freaky strength and as you said, she's really bold when drunk. Drunk, bold, bed and Saito with her. I mean, considering the hickey incident I'm sure you can guess what happens next. Simply said, Saito was outdone by Louise in bed for the first time ever.**

 **Chapter ideas, let's see...**

 **1\. Candlelight dinner. Only when they're home alone and the main cook for the night is Louise.**

 **2\. Hm... Seems like a good idea. I will put a bit of it when the reveal came, but Yuno won't be the training Saito. It will be someone else, but that person will only appear in the sequel.**

 **3\. Not so sure of that walk, but I'll consider it.**

 **4\. A sensual moment. Why not? I mean that happens a lot in the LN didn't they? I can't do as good as the original author, but I will try my best to create some moments like that.**

 **Same here about the uniform. Really need to make Louise wear one and show how far attractive she is in one. Maybe I will make escalate to some sort of... roleplay. Saito in his uniform while Louise in the sailor uniform, pretending like they're high school lovers or something.**

 **Glad you're getting along with GB. Nothing makes me happy than the happiness of my readers.**

 **I'm well aware that Saito loves Teriyaki burger, but no I don't think we have ever talked about it. Perhaps I can put that into the candlelight dinner as well.**

 **Yes, we're getting closer to the next lemon. It will be in the next chapter.**

 **I will be honest, as of now, I haven't read anything from the light novels. I planned to, but I just don't have the time. Maybe I will just take a quick peek at the chapter you told me, but that's that. No thanks for the Yuri though. I can live without that.**

 **Yes, I admit that I now know more about the LN than when I first started this story. I'm still not sure how different the Ln from the anime and I'm not exactly keen on finding out. For me, the anime path was the one I choose and I prefer to stay with that till I died so, no, I don't want to know the easy nor the hard way of knowing what happens in the LN. Sorry if that upsets you Kotano-Chan, but that's the way I am. There are other things about the LN that I want to know though and I hope you can help me with this one instead. Once again, sorry for declining your generous offer.**

 **1\. How much does the LN tell about Sasha, the first Gandalfr?**

 **2\. Is there any evidence of other Void mages after Brimir and his apprentices?**

 **3\. Who's Tiffa's mother?**

 **So far, that's all I wanted to know. I really appreciate it if you can help me with this one Kotano-Chan.**

 **I checked the pictures of the LN you mentioned and... It seems like gloves to me or am I wrong? Then what is it? I don't see anything missing as well. Come on, what is it? Tell me Kotano-Chan! I beg you! Forth last picture? Um... Seems like Louise was casting something or are you referring to the picture where Saito stabbed Louise? Considering that Louise seems fine in the picture after that, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I'm curious of course, but until the translation is finished, we won't know for sure.**

 **Ah... Mr Tanaka. I seriously forgot all about him. Thanks for reminding me. Hmm... I do sure mention about him visiting in that chapter, didn't I? Maybe I will make one. Zero ideas for that one though so time for brainstorming! When I'm not busy of course.**

 **Okay, that's all I guess. It's pretty tiresome to reply to such a long review, I admit that, but it's completely worth especially when it's for a cute girl like you. Until the next time we speak, Kotano-Chan. See you again!**

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Don't worry, no need to apologize. I'm late too in updating so I think we're on equal grounds.**

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **You don't have to worry about it, I completely understand. Hard to write anything when you're so busy with life. I hope things get better for you in the future. An advice though, if you're tired or stressed out, don't force yourself to write. It might end up stressing you out more. I mean... writing a story is a lot of work after all.**

 **Making two versions of poker. Um... won't it seems repetitive? But I will try to learn a bit more about poker and I will see if I can somehow make two.**

 **Didn't get trolled? I see... Well, I guess you understand me all too well to figure out that I won't make something dark out of anywhere. My mistake for being too easy to understand. Rest assured, I won't pull something like you know... AHEM! Madoka... AHEM! Gaim...(Never watched that one though.)**

 **Yeah... Oh, shit, mom's back and they just make a mess of the house. We all know what happens next. Time to work their bones in cleaning everything while facing a constant nagging.**

 **To ExExUnderscore,**

 **Yeah, sure I will make the strip poker. Can't say for sure when, but it will happen. By the way, which manga are you referring to? Just curious because it sounds... interesting.**

 **To GB,**

 **Hello, my friend GB! How are you doing? Eh, don't worry about being late. I'm totally fine with that and thank you for understanding my lateness as well. This story is important to me, but my daily life has to come first. Now, let's get on with it.**

 **You're right, not many animes or almost none shows the closeness of the main characters like ZNT did. They kissed in the first episode and Saito confessed on the second season. Other animes I watched either show the guy being indecisive or the confession came at the very end of the series which leaves us wondering what happens next in their relationship. Seriously, that's really frustrating and that was the same reason I don't like Nisekoi.**

 **Cleaning, naked apron. I'm still not sure how to actually apply them in a chapter. It's not a bad idea, just not much to go on and the fault lies in my lack of knowledge and creativity to use the ideas. Still, I will try to brainstorm for a while and we'll see if I managed to get something good from it.**

 **I see... That's a good way to solve the maid outfit problem. Imagine Saito being forced to wear it for a whole day. I'm sure his parents would be dumbfounded while Asuna would die out of laughter. That will be hilarious. A bet to make him wear it. Hm... Still need to think what kind of bet will it be.**

 **Sorry if the news saddens you too much, but I have to make space for some OC characters and in return, the time for the old cast has to be reduced. Don't worry, there will be there, but not mentioned much. Okay, okay I will give some thought about the onsen thing. Can't lie, it is a good idea. Considering that Saito and Louise left for a year, they might make a welcome home party of some sort and that's when everyone gathered together.**

 **Julio is the priest? Hmm... I'm not sure about that. I mean, he stood by Saito's side so it looks more like he's the best man. A priest should stand in front of the couple, but Julio was quite far from them, looking from the side when they kissed. So it looks more like he's a best man. I know what you think, there are no other people who seem like the priest there and Julio came from a religious kingdom so it's not wrong to assume that he's the priest. However, I still stand with my thoughts that he looks more like a best man in that ceremony.**

 **Oh, wow, that's another good idea for a drunk chapter. It's really good, but I don't want to put Saito as the drunk one so that idea was crossed. The other one, however, can be a sweet build up to my lemony idea. When Saito said he didn't want to do it, Louise takes matter into her own hands and pushed him down to the bed. What happens next? Well... Let's wait for that chapter.**

 **A frog as a prank. Based on what happens in the LN, maybe it's not a good idea. By the way, this is completely unrelated, but I kinda like frogs. No, really. I can hold and pet them with no problem. Same goes with all animals. Not scared nor disgusted by them. I'm scared of bugs though.**

 **Dinner, bath or me? Hmm... Maybe? Saito was returning to the mansion after a trip to the capital and Louise greeted him with those question?**

 **I think I love that parka idea, but Louise rolling it up? Hm... Sounds a bit bold, but Louise is bold at times so it's possible she would do that.** **Still, I prefer that Saito finds it cute and demands Louise to wear it for the night, but I guess that's too usual. Perhaps I'll go with your idea while adding my own little spice into it.**

 **Cooking together. It's a must do thing for every couple and during that is when** **Louise realised how terrible Saito is in cooking and ended up kicking him out of the kitchen.**

 **Rather than a sweater, what about a scarf instead? Or maybe both? That will be a nice present for Christmas.**

 **Seems like everyone still remember Louise's painting skills. I do intend to** **make something like you mentioned, but I still haven't found the right time for it.**

 **Strip poker! One hell of a game that is. Not going to tell you much about it, but let's say that Saito didn't play fair.**

 **Grandparents? From Ryuji side, no. From Yuno's side, we will see her father, but that will only happen in the sequel.**

 **Medallion? What medallion? I don't think we have ever talked about that. Anyway, on birthdays, I'm sure there's something more romantic for Saito to buy. Or maybe... Saito plans a secret party for Louise, then after arranging everything he somehow forgot to buy a present for her. That's when Louise told him that he had already given her the best present ever. Happiness.**

 **Chapter ideas! Here we go again!**

 **1\. Travelling the world with magic. I hope I have that kind of power. Paris? Well, since they both can speak French and they're lovers, that will definitely be a good destination to go. However... If I want to make a travel Chapter, I prefer to keep the travelling in Japan. I mean... they still haven't gone out of Tokyo after all.**

 **2\. Using my special Chapters to make a Valentine special. Hm... Sorry to say, but my special Chapters is... You know, special. Not the same as my usual Louito everyday life Chapters. I keep it for... things that are unique in its own ways. So, sorry to say, but I have to say no to Valentine.**

 **No need to apologize. I kinda expected that not everyone will be trolled by the intro. I mean... you readers already know how I am and how the story is so I'm not surprised at all.**

 **Oh, what I mean by 'hard to keep him in** **check?' It refers to Saito's tendency to... you know, kissing and cuddling and flirting and yes, also lemons. Who could blame him? This is the time when he can be alone with Louise without any interruption.**

 **I guess that's all. Anything else doesn't seem like it requires for me to reply so all I can say is thanks for this conversation and hope to see you next time.**

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **No, I don't mind at all. Like I said to your brother, I completely understand. Life always comes first before anything else. Oh, wow that's a lot of game time to spend. Well, I can do that in half a year. Yeah... you're talking to someone who plays games every single day in his life since the past 13 years. So yeah, I can finish those games in that time. Hope you can too.**

 **Moving on from that, you're not trolled as well. Why am I not surprised? Guess everyone already understand the way my mind works. Never mind that. As long as you enjoyed my story, that's good enough for me.**

 **Asuna getting a crush on someone? Hm... That's a very difficult thing to decide on. Even till this day, I couldn't decide whether to make her fall in love with someone and be in a relationship or stayed single until the end. For now, I still don't have an answer, but when I got it, I'll tell you.**

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

 **So... That's it. Done with the reviews! Finally! Now, let's go to the story.**

 **(MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU)**

 **(READ, ENJOY, REVIEW)**

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

 **Chapter 64: Privacy**

"Louise... D-do we really need to discuss this? I mean... It's not much of a problem," Saito argued. All he wanted was to put an end to this pointless argument or rather escape it as soon as he can.

"No, we have to! We need to control it. Some rules have to be made!" Louise lightly slams the desk, wanting Saito to take her words more seriously.

Privacy. A simple word, yet in a world where everyone is an individual with their own unique lifestyle, privacy was more than just a word. In fact, it was an essential part of their life and it won't be an exaggeration to say that privacy is a necessity in maintaining a healthy human life. Be it among family, friends or even society itself, privacy will be needed at some point in their life no matter how close they are. Frankly speaking, no one, young or old can escape the needs for that amount of space where no one can bother them for whatever reason there is even if it involves life and death. Having your personal privacy is essential and that matter is undebatable and that's how it was since the beginning of time.

This matter concerning having one's personal space was what sprouts this discussion on the dining table where Saito and Louise were having their heated argument with one side trying to emphasize the need for having their own privacy while the other just wanted to end this topic, seeing it as unnecessary.

"But... I don't think we need something like privacy...," said Saito, still attempting to avoid the subject.

"I need it! As your wife, I demand my privacy!" Louise kept her stand, not showing any sign of giving in to her husband.

As mentioned earlier, privacy was needed in every kind of relationship and marriage was no exception or at least that's what Louise's have in mind. They might have vowed to stay in each other's side for the rest of their lives, but that doesn't mean every second in a day has to be with them being so close to each other. Staying close all the time seems sweet and lovely which actually is for a while, but over time it's starting to get a little annoying especially since they have been together all the time for 2 years, so Louise's feeling was quite understandable. However, as one would expect, Saito didn't understand the matter at all, or rather he didn't see the need for privacy between him and Louise in the first place, which is why this conversation was locked in a stalemate.

"Come on, Louise. We have been together all the time for 2 years. Why would we change it now?" Saito stated, still not knowing the reason they're bringing the matter up after 2 years of living together. Truth be told, this is the first time it was ever brought up and that only confused Saito further.

"That's the point!" Louise stressed. "All the time, you're always there. For 2 years, no matter where I go, you'll be there. It's suffocating!"

"S-suffocating...?" Saito felt a sharp pain in his chest as he heard that word. It was as if Louise was saying that he's making her feel uncomfortable.

"Ah... N-no... That's not what I..." Louise realising her mistake tried to correct herself, but immediately restraint herself as she knew that she needs to continue the momentum to get her point straight.

"I know... We have been living together since in Halkeginia, I can understand that we have to stay in the same room, we can't do anything about that, but since we got married, you keep crossing the line!"

"Wha? W-what did I do?" Saito innocently asked. In this case, he really doesn't know what she meant.

"What did you do? You're not respecting my privacy!" Louise stood from her seat, staring down at her nervous husband. "All the time! Y-you would kiss or hug me out of nowhere! You tried to feed me at the table in front of everyone. When I was changing or taking a bath, you would barge in without even knocking! And at night... Y-you... You keep touching me where you're not supposed to and not just there! Sometimes you even touched me outside! I... I can't stand it anymore!"

Finally letting out everything that has piled up in her chest, Louise breathlessly catches her breath before slowly succumbing down to her seat, leaving Saito speechless to her words, not knowing how to react. Everything she brought was true, he did do all of that so Saito can't deny it. However, he's not going down that easily.

"But... We're married, right? And we love each other... Isn't it supposed to normal? " Saito pointed out, relying on their married status as his last defence.

"I know... I love you too... A lot. But I still want my own privacy. I'm not asking for much. Just some space for myself. Please... For me..."

Once again, no words came out of Saito's mouth as he sat there in silence thinking on his wife's words while Louise refrains from pressuring him any further and waited for what he had to say. Naturally, Saito never knew that Louise has been feeling that way all this long and only keeps it to herself. He thought that he has already done his best as a devoted husband and a lover giving Louise every little piece of his attention and love her every second of his life without fail. However, it seems that in the process, he neglected her feelings and only did what he thought was right without asking what she really wants. He has failed as a husband, but it's not too late for him to change the situation.

"Fine..." Saito heavily sighs, admitting his defeat before slowly speaking further. I'll give you privacy.

"R-really!?" Louise asked, louder than she supposed to as if unable to believe what she was listening to.

"Y-Yeah..." Saito weakly answered. "I mean, if that's what you want and if it makes you happy, why not?"

"Good! Then wait here."

Saying that, Louise stood up and went up the stairs, leaving Saito alone to wonder what she intends to do. A few passing minutes later, she returns to the table, armed with a pen and a piece of paper. Without saying anything to him, she quickly scribbled down something on the paper. Word by word was intently written with a clear purpose, one which Saito have absolutely no idea of.

"Um... Louise, what are you doing?" Saito asked out of curiosity to her sudden action.

"Wait, let me finish first," she told him off, not taking her eyes off the paper even for a second.

With Louise sitting in front of him, Saito couldn't exactly read what she was writing, but from the characters alone he could tell she was writing in Halkeginian or in other words French. Despite knowing that, the contents of the paper was still a complete mystery for him. Knowing that reading it from his position would be impossible, Saito decided to keep quiet and wait in patience despite how curious he was about what Louise was writing.

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

 **Sometime later...**

"Done!" Louise exclaimed, awakening Saito from his boredom of waiting. Honestly, it was quite an achievement for him to wait that long without interrupting her, but this was not the time to praise him or anything as there was more concerning matter in hand.

Taking a moment to read the paper, Louise lightly smiled as if satisfied with her work before flipping the paper and slide it forward to Saito for him to read. That's when he finally realised how much Louise actually wrote and the confirmation that it was indeed written in French.

"What's this?" Saito asked as he held the paper in hand, wondering what it was about.

"It's a contract," Louise briefly answered.

"C-contract? Wait, you're going that far!?" Saito was left in shock. Seems like Louise was taking this far more serious than he actually thought.

"Of course. If we didn't do it, you might break it anytime or pretend that you forgot. It's better to have a form of... guarantee," Louise explained.

Not knowing what to say to this, Saito can only stare back to the paper in his hand. A contract to maintain privacy? That was unheard of and Saito started feeling burdened as he had never signed a contract before. I mean, he's only 18 so that was quite understandable. However, he at least knows that the most important part in a contract signing is to completely understand the contents of a contract as signing it without thinking might put himself into trouble. There have even been cases on TV where someone loses all their wealth because of signing a contract. Well, Louise wouldn't do something like that to him, but the point is, you can never be too careful even when signing a piece of paper. Thus, Saito began reading the paper out loud so he can understand it better.

"I Hiraga Saito, the husband of Hiraga Louise hereby declared that I won't intrude into my wife's privacy as I have done all these years. Touching, hugging, flirting and kissing my wife without her consent was also strictly prohibited from being done. Going into the bathroom while she was inside or into the bedroom while she was changing was to be avoided as well. On top of everything, teasings or doing anything affectionate that might embarrass her in public will be restraint and this applies even when in front of our family. If any of these statements was broken by me either intentionally or unintentionally, then I will submit to... Wait, what?" Saito stopped from reading the rest of the contract before glancing straight to Louise who only signals him to continue. Hesitant, Saito took a few seconds before continuing.

"I will submit to my rightful punishment which is to sleep downstairs, away from my wife for a whole week and all kind of interaction with her was prohibited for the entire mentioned period. This along with all the statement above was non-negotiable and must be precisely followed or face the punishment."

Finishing his reading, Saito looks down the terrifying passage he just read where Louise's name along with her signature can clearly be seen, giving the final touch in making this piece of paper an official contract.

"If you understand the terms, rewrite everything in Japanese then sign your name at the bottom. When you do that, the contract is effective immediately," said Louise.

"O-okay... I see..."

From the look on his face, Saito was obviously having trouble with this contract. Why? Because this paper or contract like Louise referred to, sounds more like an extortion than a mutually beneficial agreement. There's not even one thing in this contract that appeals to him or gives him any benefit in return leaving him no reason to agree. Any sane man would flat out reject such a one-sided deal, but Saito... he's considering it. If this is what Louise want, why would he stop her from getting it? As long as she's happy, that's fine with him.

"Haa... Okay, let's do this," said Saito, reluctantly bringing himself to rewrite everything on the paper and when his signature was placed, the contract was in effect. Little did he know how much of a change that piece of paper would bring into his life.

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

Clattering sounds of plates, hand armed with chopsticks, small conversations at the table, and mouth-watering meals cook with love by Yuno. That's possibly the best way to describe dinner in the Hiraga household as everyone was keeping their mouth busy with their meals while making some family bonding conversation among each other. In the midst of it, Saito who was about to finish his meal was having trouble to eat his last piece of fried squid. Thus as if it was the most natural thing to do which it is for him, he picked the squid up and turns to the girl beside him.

"Louise, ahh..." Saito offered his squid to her mouth, attempting to feed her as he always did with his big, affectionate smile.

Saito expected that Louise would react like she always did, eating off his chopsticks and then she would reply with a shy smile and a light blush on her cheeks. However, instead of the usual reaction, all he got was a sharp, silent glare that pierces straight into his soul. That's when Saito remembered the contract he made earlier and immediately retract his arm and put the squid back on the plate. It's only been hours since the contract was made and he was already inches away from breaking it.

"Oi, if you don't want it, I'll take it for you," Asuna called from the other side of the table, not hiding her interest on his meal.

"S-sure... go ahead," Saito slide his plate over to Asuna who didn't even think twice before taking it while Saito glance back to Louise while thinking how close he was to sleeping outside.

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

" ** _Early this evening, a sudden fire broke out in an apartment building in Saitama district where residents flee for their lives, abandoning their belongings to the mercy of the blaze. Thanks to the quick action of firefighters, the blaze was successfully controlled in less than an hour, but not before it destroys most of_** **_the upper floor. The costs of damage are still unknown, but no lives were reported to be lost in the incident. The cause of fire was said to be the result of a short circuit in the..."_**

"Haa..." Saito let's out a big yawn. His eyes barely had the energy left to focus on the TV.

Looking around the room, Saito's family seems like they could stay awake a bit longer, but that doesn't matter to him as his eyes couldn't fight the sleepiness any longer. All he wanted to do was to lay in his comfy bed and get a good night sleep and from the way it looks, Louise was in the same boat as she was occasionally nodding off, struggling to stay awake.

"Haa... I'm going to bed. Good night," Saito said as he stood from the couch before looking at his wife. "Let's go, Louise. You must be tired."

As soon as he said that, Saito without any warning, placed an arm around Louise's shoulder and was about to scoop her up with his other arm when suddenly he realised the glare, leading him to quickly pulled both his arms away which didn't go unnoticed by his family who has been watching the couple.

"Um... I-I'm going upstairs first. Louise, if you're tired, then get to bed as well. It's not good to stay up too late," Saito spontaneously attempted to cover his mistake which failed miserably as anyone could tell that it was awkward beyond words.

"Okay, I will go later," Louise replied, not showing any signs of following him.

"Err... Yeah, g-good night," Saito immediately escape the scene leaving an air of awkwardness in the living room which was left unmentioned by anyone.

Heading up the stairs, Saito lets out a heavy sigh as he stared into his lonely arms. Usually, he would have been carrying Louise up right now to their room like the princess she is, but knowing that she's not with him was very frustrating. Not to mention, this was the second time in the same day that he got himself inches away from breaking the contract and it was only less than an hour after dinner. Based on this alone, his chances of avoiding a week on the couch was very slim indeed. However, the couch aside, this is what Louise wanted so he couldn't possibly let his personal desires get in the way.

"Fight Saito, fight. It's all for Louise," Saito told himself, putting some strength into his heart to restraint himself from attempting to break the agreement again.

Armed with a strengthen will, Saito entered his room and went straight to bed while promising himself that no violation of the contract will be done. However, that was easier said than done.

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

"No... No... Damn it, Saito, don't do it," Saito repeatedly told himself, his control wavering and his mind was on the brink of losing its sanity.

Saito thought that he could control his desires to be affectionate towards Louise, but that line of thought didn't last long when Louise finally entered the room and lay beside him. The cutest girl in the world whom he loves with all his heart was sleeping next to him and he couldn't touch her? That was the biggest challenge to Saito's determination and it was already getting to him as every passing second, he was tempted to cuddle with her like a teddy bear. The fact that he didn't get any good night kisses only ended up making the whole thing far tougher for him. To help ease the pain, Saito laid facing away from her, but at this point, he didn't even know if the contract would last for the night.

"Just sleep, Saito... Just sleep... Yes, sleep...," Saito repeatedly told himself, forcing his body and mind to lay to rest so that he wouldn't have to think about the matter at hand. Does it work? For the first 2 hours... no, but he eventually falls asleep at some point and that's how his agonizing and loveless night went pass. He survived... For now.

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

"Hm... Hm... Hm... Ha... This is so nice..." Louise breathed out in relief as she relaxed her body in the bathtub, taking her sweet time to enjoy the blissful moment.

Daylight comes to Japan and with the contract still in effect, Saito keeps his hands as further as it can from Louise and zips his mouth from saying anything flirtatious or whispering sweet nothings to her ears. However, the best part of the contract is that Saito will no longer barge into the bathroom when Louise was inside, which was actually a good thing if you think about it carefully. Married or not you shouldn't walk into a bathing woman especially since bath time was a woman's private time where they can escape the world while soaking themselves in the calm, refreshing water so bothering them during that time was a nothing less than a crime.

Soaking herself in the newfound privacy, Louise couldn't help, but to feel delighted for thinking about making the contract. Perhaps it was one of the best decision she ever made and the effects of it have already been felt. Not only her peaceful time won't be interrupted, she also no longer have to feel the embarrassment caused by Saito's affections which always came out of nowhere, giving her no time to even react properly to it. Respect for her personal space, this is what she wants all this time. However...

"Why... Am I feeling this way?" Louise consciously asked herself, but couldn't give out her answer.

To finally get the privacy she longed for, certainly makes Louise happy, it really does. However, somewhere deep inside her chest, she couldn't help, but to feel a funny sensation, one that wasn't pleasant at all. Loneliness? Guilt? Sadness? Louise couldn't put a finger into it, but one thing for sure, it makes her feel uneasy and it was the same reason she couldn't get a proper sleep last night. The reason behind this unknown feeling was also a mystery to her, but for some reason, she suspects that this space she put between her and Saito was the main cause.

"No, no. Maybe I'm just not used to it," Louise shook her head, denying the idea.

Living together with Saito for two years and then live as his wife for months might have made his affection towards her something habitual and since the whole thing came to a sudden stop, the remnants of the habit still linger. That's what Louise figured happen to her. It has only been a day since the contract after all so it wasn't her fault for feeling such a way. Over time she will definitely get used to the current situation. Thus, she diminished the thought and continued enjoying the solitude.

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

The rest of the day continued like normal for Saito and Louise except the lack of physical intimacy which they always had thanks to Saito trying to be intimate with her every passing second. Other than that, it was normal. They ate their meals, they did their chores, they hang out together and they spend time with the TV. A perfectly normal life as a normal married couple that puts a precise border in their relationship or at least that's how it looks like. No hugging, no kissing, no cuddling, no flirting. Only the regular small, friendly conversation with minimal touch. That's how their intimate married life has taken the turn into.

None of them said much about it, but deep down Saito was actually suffering. He never knew that controlling himself from being affectionate with Louise would be so agonizing as every second, his instincts keep telling him to go cuddle to her or pin her against a wall and passionately kissed her. Luckily, his mind was still in control and his will strong, allowing him to keep the contract alive, but at this rate, his sanity might be lost at any time, yet he endured the pain, believing he's doing it for Louise's sake.

Daylight turn to night and not much of a difference happens between the two as they still maintain the line of interaction. Then, the next day came and like the day before, the couple's interaction was still locked in the same ground making the whole day much harder for Saito. This somewhat tense situation between them didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family as they of all people knew how the two would usually act in each other company so the two acting in such a way sticks out like a sore thumb. One day, one of the family members finally had enough.

"Saito, did you... have a fight with Louise?" Yuno asked her only son when she found him alone while Louise wasn't around. From afar, she could tell that he was troubled and she suspects it has to do with his current situation with Louise.

"Wha? Ah... Um... N-no. We-we're fine. Ahaha... What makes you think that mom? We're doing fine," Saito scratches the back of his head as he said that, but as usual, he's like an open book.

"Saito. Don't lie to me..." Yuno stressed her words, wanting the truth.

"B-but, I'm not..."

"Saito. Tell me what happen," Yuno sternly said, her eyes sharp as an eagle, staring deep into her son's blue eyes.

Reflexively, the poor boy swallowed hard, intimidated by his mother's glare. Anyone should know better that lying to their own mother was always a bad idea so it would be foolish to even try such a thing. Knowing that avoiding the matter was no longer an option, Saito had no choice, but to let her into the truth.

"Actually... Louise, she..." Saito hesitates for a second before continuing. "She wants privacy."

"Privacy?" Yuno echoed the word, her confusion clear.

"She... said that we have been too close recently so she wants a little space. Some privacy for herself. That's why we had this... contract, to put some distance between us," explained Saito while sounding sorry for worrying his mother.

"I see..." said Yuno, seemingly able to make sense of everything. "And you can't tell me anything about the contract. Is that right?"

Nodding was all Saito could give as an answer to that direct question. He didn't exactly do anything wrong, but the way he's acting was like a criminal caught in the act and was now being interrogated to speak of his crime.

"Are you're okay with it? To stay this way?", Yuno pressed further.

"Y-yeah... I'm totally fi-"

"No lying, Saito," Yuno reprimand him, easily seeing through his lies before he even finishes his words.

Saito silenced himself, taking a moment to rethink on his words. Knowing that lies and acting won't work, Saito asked his heart what he really felt before giving his answer.

"No, not really..." Saito answered with clear honesty. "It's only been two days, but... not being able to act like we used to... it felt lonely and my chest hurts sometimes. But this is what Louise want and that's all that matters to me. If she's happy... then I'm happy as well."

There was Saito's honest answer. The feelings that he has been holding in, all let out for Yuno to hear. However, as soon as he finished, he immediately spoke out again.

"But it's not Louise's fault!" Saito cried out. "I'm the one who keeps bothering her all the time and makes her uncomfortable. She did this because I'm too annoying, not because she hates me or anything. It's just an agreement for me to control myself with her. That's all there is to it."

From the front, it was obvious that Saito was defending his wife, a habit he had even back in Halkeginia, but that's what he really thought. Louise wasn't being selfish, instead, he was the selfish one for doing things without taking her feelings into account and he wants everyone else to understand that as well.

Yuno didn't say anything in reply, staring silently towards her son which makes Saito feel somewhat nervous as he didn't know what Yuno might say to him. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to see Louise in a bad light, but since Louise was her favourite daughter-in-law, he highly doubts she will. Yet, that doesn't lessen the nervousness Saito felt at the moment. When Yuno finally did say something, it caught Saito by surprise.

"Well, then there's nothing for me to worry about. Hang in there, Saito," Yuno calmly left her comment before returning back to her chores, leaving the boy puzzled beyond words.

"M-mom! Y-you're leaving me? Just like that?" Cried Saito, unable to believe that his mother is abandoning him after showing like she was concerned earlier.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, Saito."

"F-fine? How do you know?"

No answer was given to Saito as Yuno continue walking away from him without even taking a look back. Then, when she was further away, she quietly muttered to which of course goes unheard by anyone except herself.

"Because you're not the only one suffering."

With a smile etched on her lips, Yuno returns to her duties, knowing that the matter between Saito and Louise will be solved without the need of hers or anyone's interference. It was only a matter of time.

 **X...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

Another day passed since the mother and son conversation, yet nothing has changed in Saito's life. The contract was still in effect, thus the no affectionate action rule was up and running, making the pain in Saito's chest to worsen, yet he endured it all.

Unromantic morning and unromantic breakfast plus lunch passed by in the blink of an eye and now Saito was resting alone in his room with his manga as companion. It was supposed to be a calming, yet lonely day for him, but without any warning, the door swung open quite forcefully, surprising Saito in the process. The next thing that came into sight was a pink haired girl who stepped inside the room seemingly annoyed by something.

"L-Louise? What's wrong?" Saito asked as he noticed the expression on her face, one that tells she's not in a good mood.

"What's wrong...? You're asking me that...?"

Louise gritted her teeth before shooting him a deadly glare. Within seconds, she rushed forward and before Saito even knew it, she held him by the collar and that's when Saito felt the exploding emotions bulging inside her which basically means... he's screwed.

"You... BAKAAAAAAA! Baka! Idiot! Stupid! Why didn't you!? Why didn't you do anything!?" Louise yelled, right there while shoving her husband's body back and forth out of frustration.

"Woah! W-wait, Louise! What did I do wrong?"

Being quite a smart person he is, Saito sometimes can figure out why Louise was angry at him which somewhat helps him to think of a way to calm her down before things got worse for him. In this case, however, Saito was in a complete loss as he couldn't even think of a single mistake he did and as far as he knew, he never did anything that goes against the contract, in fact, he was very obliged to it. So why in the world is Louise mad at him?

"Louise!" Saito snatched both her arms, stopping her aggressive approach. "What's wrong? I didn't do anything."

"That's the problem!" She yelled. "Why didn't you do anything!?"

"H-huh...?"

A dumb, confused face was all Saito could give as a reaction. So now he's being scolded not because he did something, but because he didn't do anything? This is the first time in his life that he heard such a bizarre reasoning which barely makes any sense at all. Still, it somehow sounds logical in Louise's perspective, enough for her to attack him out of nowhere.

"Look, I don't get it! What are you talking about? What did I or didn't I do?" Saito asked, hoping to escape this confusing situation.

With her anger still strong, Louise pushes Saito's arms away, keeping a little distance away from him. She looks down to the ground, her whole body shivering as she gathers all her anger and frustration that she had kept in her chest. Her eyes shot up and finally, she exploded.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME!?" The explosion of anger came with Saito receiving the full impact of it, but that was only beginning.

"Everyday! Every day you treat me like I'm a stranger! I'm your wife, am I? Treat me like one!"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! What are you talking about?" Saito tried to step in, still very confused by the situation.

"About us!" Louise pointed out. "Why aren't you being affectionate with me anymore!?"

That answer took Saito off guard as it never even crossed his mind which only added a lot more to his confusion. Scratch that. Confusion might not even be enough to describe what was going on inside Saito's head which was working at full capacity to figure out what was going on here.

"W-why are you mad about that? You're the one who wants me to stop doing that. We even have the contract," Saito defend himself although he didn't really know why he has to in the first place.

"But you always break the rules!" Louise argued. "You didn't care about formalities or sensitivity. You always charge in and do what you want! Why you didn't do that this time!?"

"Like I said, you're the one who wants it! You said you wanted privacy, so I just give what you want! Why are you angry at me for that!?" Now Saito was the one on edge, irritated by the sudden argument brought to his door.

"Of course I'm angry! You keep doing things your way and now you're too scared to do anything!"

"Why are you scolding me for that!? What wrong did I do!?"

You... Baka! You didn't understand anything!

"Ugh... Yeah! I'm an idiot! I'm the biggest idiot in this world! I can't understand anything! That's why tell me, Louise. What do you want from me!?"

Saito exploded on the last question, shouting his heart out in front of his wife. He was usually a lot calmer in dealing with Louise's tantrum, but her sudden scolding added with the lack of love since the past few days has shredded all of his ability to stay patient. He regretted it of course, but before he could apologize...

"I... I just..." Louise sobbed, trails of tears running down her cheeks, putting Saito into a complete silence. "I felt lonely... So lonely... I want you... I don't care about privacy anymore. I don't need privacy, I need you. I want you to love me seriously! Like you always did!"

That was the truth. The feelings that Louise has been holding up all this long. Yes, she admits that she was happy at first when she gets the privacy she demanded, but over time that feeling was replaced by a sense of loneliness. She started missing the attention Saito gave her all the time. His touch, his words, his lips, she missed everything. It wasn't a habit, it's a need and to live without Saito's affections was like a torture for her, yet she keeps quiet about it and pretends to be happy in front of everyone. The reason? Because her ego won't let her admit it so her back up plan is for Saito to break the contract himself. Then, she will kindly say that she didn't mind about it and nullify the contract completely. Sadly, Saito stayed true to the agreement which greatly upsets her to the point that she couldn't hold it anymore.

Louise's honest confession left Saito unable to say anything as she was fighting off her tears. She was struggling with this all this time. She seems happy on the outside, but on the inside, she's clearly not and as her husband, he should be more aware of that. He thought he was doing the right thing, but turns out, none of them was actually happy with this... privacy stuff. Guilt filled his heart for being so insensitive and not realising it sooner to the point that it upsets Louise. However, he couldn't do anything in this situation because his hands were completely tied.

"But... There's the contract... Saito brought the matter up," not knowing if it was a good idea in the first place.

Hearing that, Louise gathered herself and opened up the drawer on Saito's desk, rummaging through the items inside before pulling out the contract that was made days ago. Then, in one swift motion, she rips the paper in half, right in front of Saito's face taking him by shock. As if that wasn't enough, Louise rips the paper again, every time making the contract smaller and smaller. In the end, all that was left of the contract was a pile of shredded paper that lays bare on the floor. It's original shape lost in history along with the agreement that was on it which was now pretty much unreadable.

"There! It's gone! The contract was terminated, effective immediately! Now, do what you want to me! I don't care anymore!"

Leaving herself defenceless, Louise stood there waiting for Saito to do anything he wants. Saito blinked a few times, trying to make sense of everything. He looks down to what used to be the contract and now with its gone, there's no reason for him to hold back. He stepped forward, open up his arms and after a moment of hesitation, he hugs the girl in front of her, encircling her inside the comforts of his arms.

"Ah... This is it," thought the two at the same time as the familiar warmth and comfort envelopes them, casting away the loneliness that resides in their hearts these past days.

Alone in the room, the two lovers hug each other as tight as they can as if they haven't met for years, but for them, it does feel that way. Still locked in the embrace, Saito followed his instincts as he has always did and gave a soft peck to Louise's cheek. Louise didn't stay idle and did the same thing for Saito and as soon as she did that, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips forward.

Taking the cue, Saito lightly smiled before leaning forward, sealing their lips together in their first kiss after the contract. It was sweet and passionate as all their emotions bulged up in that one kiss which turns a bit steamy over time with their tongues battling each other while saliva swapped between their mouth. Eventually, they broke off and cuddled down to the bed, refusing to let each other go. They just want to enjoy the moment and get their fill of romance for the past days.

"So... I guess, no more privacy, huh?" Saito asked as he pulled Louise closer to his chest.

"No, I don't need it anymore," Louise answered, her smile bright and sincere.

"That means... We can act like we used to? Kissing and flirting and stuff?" Saito asked further, taking his chances with the topic.

"Hm..." Louise nods, lightly blushing.

"Even though it's embarrassing?:

"Um... Y-Yes. I mean... it's embarrassing, but I prefer it that way than what we did these past days."

"Ah... I see... So, barging into the bathroom is permitted as well?" Saito innocently asked, clearly pushing his luck on this one.

To that, Louise's face turned bright red a sight Saito enjoyed more than anything. Her initial thoughts were to say no, but instead of doing that, she took a moment to ponder before finally saying in a shy tone.

"O-only if you... knock first."

A chuckle escapes Saito's lips while Louise tried her best to restrain her blush which failed miserably. When the matter had passed, they returned to their cuddling and it wasn't long before Saito's desires kicked in.

"Louise, can I kiss you again? I still need to make up for the past few days."

"Ah... S-sure... Do what you want. The contract was gone after all."

Not requiring further invitation, their lips met for the second time of the day. The kiss was more passionate than the one earlier as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies while their tongues battled for dominance. Things started to heat up on the bed and then... the door swung open.

"Hey! Anyone up for some- Eh? "

Alerted, Saito and Louise broke off their kiss before looking to the entrance who else it would be at the door other than their sister, Asuna who clearly barged in at the wrong moment, interrupting their time together.

"Seriously! Give us some privacy!" Saito and Louise cried at the same time. They might not need privacy from each other anymore, but maybe they need a little more privacy from the rest of the family.


	66. Chapter 65: Scent (Lemon)

**Hey, readers.** **Yes, yes, I'm late, but still very much alive. Lots of things have been going on these days and I can say for sure that the gap between chapters will be further apart due to my private life, but I assure you that this story will remain alive so don't worry okay? Now... Reviews!**

 **xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

 **To ExExUnderscore,**

 **So the name of the manga is Futari Ecchi? I have checked it out and it looks pretty interesting but sorry to say, but I haven't even started reading it. I will try to do so in the future though. When I have the time, of course.**

 **Do I need an editor? Well, you're right about me not being a native speaker and I'll admit that I keep making mistakes from time to time. I did my own proofreading before publishing, but as everyone knows, a pair of eyes were never enough in finding a mistake, so yeah, I might need some additional eyes especially from someone who's far more well versed in English, preferably a native speaker. In that note, I really appreciate your offer, but for me, I think it's best to make and learn from the mistakes myself so I can get better rather than leaving someone else to fix it for me. Simply said, thanks, but no thanks. Hope you understand.**

 **Louise and Saito moving out? Actually, they already have a big mansion back in Halkeginia so I don't see the reason why they would get a new one although they can afford it. Besides, in this story, I want to capture a lot of family moments, so the couple's presence in the house is essential. However, your thoughts gave me an idea. What about a chapter where Saito and Louise have the same thoughts as yours and decided to move out to be more independent? Maybe I can get them to live alone in an apartment or something and then after a while, around a day or two, they moved back in because they couldn't stand living away from their family? I think it can be a very funny, yet heartwarming scene for the family.**

 **To Kotano-Chan,**

 **Hello, Kotano-Chan. I miss you too, but I'm sure you miss me more, right? Or do you miss the story more? Doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm back and prepare to shout and run around the house again because this time, I'm bringing the lemon, but before that let's talk first. W-wait! Don't skip this! I know you can't wait for the lemons, but at least talk to me first.**

 **Now... Ah... Someone remembered my birthday. That's so sweet... Of course, I love the song. You sound so lovely like the voice of angels, and the present? (Hug Kotano-Chan back) Ah... So warm... and squishy... Hehehe... (Grin like a big pervert)**

 **A-AHEM! S-sorry about that. Anyway, in case you're wondering, well you guessed right. I don't celebrate my birthday that much, but it's still a good day for me. Why? Because I have a beautiful girl like you wishing for me. That's worth more than anything in the world. Thanks for that.**

 **Moving on... 17th time and still going. That's the spirit of an Otaku. Hope you will be able to get the 18th time soon and the 19th and 20th. Haa... Not for me though. Once is enough for me, but from time to time I do go back to see my favourite scenes, especially the wedding and Lemon-chan scene.**

 **Yes, my other name. I hope this chapter can live up to that name.**

 **AHH... Kotano-Chan jealous. So cute... Don't worry, I will stop teasing you about it. For now.**

 **Well, couldn't deny it, I'm extremely bad at giving names, but I think your name is very nice. Kotano. It sounds cute and like I mentioned before, it reminds me of my favourite character Konata Izumi. Easy to pronounce and maybe it just me, but it sounds feminine, perfect for an adorable woman like you. While in the subject, do you want to know how I got my name ZERO PEACE? It was actually inspired from the Metal Gear Solid series, specifically Peace Walker. I'm not sure if you have ever heard of it, but in that game, there are two characters called Cipher and Paz. Cipher means Zero and Paz means Peace so putting it together you got Zero Peace. My name.**

 **No harm in liking weapons, as long as you didn't fire it at a living being of course. Besides, I'm sure every boy out there especially CoD players knows a thing or two about weapons. That's just how boys are. So there are other modern weapons in Halkeginia? Hm... Don't worry I know there's a vault under Romagna full with weapons. Will Saito use them? Most likely. Maybe I will make him master the art of fighting with a katana and a gun. He will have a move where he blocks his enemy blade with Derflinger in his right hand then he will shot them in the stomach with a gun in his left hand. Or maybe he can go Tomb Raider style with dual wielding guns. Kinda reminds of Dante from DMC.**

 **How many ideas I have for this story? Hm... Around 30? Maybe more than that. Can't say for sure because ideas keep going in and out from time to time.**

 **Yup, the nightgown as welcome home sex and your ideas with Siesta sounds good and then she would pressure Louise to wear that for Saito which will show that she had already moved on from Saito and wishes the best for the couple. Still, I have been thinking. Will a wedding dress sex sound better? I think it's more fitting for welcome home sex considering that they didn't do it while they're in one before. Louise might suggest something like it's their first wedding night in Halkeginia so she decided to take her wedding dress instead. What do you think Kotano-Chan?**

 **Yeah, that familiar. Hard to pronounce it. Romania's ruler? Considering that Julio was the Pope's second in command, it's likely that he would be the one to be the new Pope. Besides, remember how the city was burning in flames? There's a high possibility that most of the high tier priest and cardinals were killed in the incident, leaving Julio as the only eligible successor and with the city desperate in the need of a leader to recover, Julio has no choice, but to accept the position. I mean... It's possible, right? And Jossete. Yeah... I kinda saw her name while going through the character's profile. She won't appear and neither is any new void mages. I will tell you the reason behind it one day.**

 **Man... What a lucky guy, but one thing for sure, Louise definitely change when she was drunk which fits what I want for the future lemon chapter. Yeah, future. Not today, but I can see that chapter will have plenty of female domination for the first time in the story and Saito will be powerless against her. Hm... You read my mind. I do intend to make a small part in the morning where Louise (as most drunk people are) forget what happens last night and found Saito below her who was on the verge of dying out of pleasure. Like I said, lucky guy or... unlucky?**

 **Walking on the shore while returning the Ring of Andavari? Sure why not? If it's a good idea, there's no reason for me to reject it. So, no problem. Leave it to Sensei.**

 **Well, you're right. I'm not really fond to know the real story in the LN. Why? Because I love the anime version and I want to live my life knowing only the anime, away from the darkness of the LN. Still, I want to make sure this story is accurate with the facts so, I do need to know a thing or two from the LN. Like the ones I asked you and the one, I'm going to discuss here.**

 **So no Void mages have ever appeared after that at least according to the history. I think they might have been a few of them in the first thousands of years and was passed down from generation to generation in the bloodline of the royal family. However, due to Kings having mistresses, adultery and all kinds of scandals, the bloodline was scattered and the appearance of Void mages ended up becoming very random and hard to detect to the point that the Void mages themselves didn't realize that they inherited Void or are part of the bloodline. Eventually, the Void ended up being forgotten which why no Void mages were recorded in history. It's just a theory though.**

 **About the other two questions, you can take your time on it. I already troubled you enough so I don't want to pressure you into doing so. Anyway, thanks for the help. I really appreciate it.**

 **Huhuhu... Seems like you enjoyed the chapter. I was a bit worried about it at first in case I don't put enough meaningful moments inside it but seems like I was worried for nothing. Same as you, the ending is my favourite and I put a lot of effort into it you know, including the interruption scene. Other than that... Not much I can say so let's move on.**

 **Yeah... Sorry for not seeing what you mean. So Saito lost his rune and it seems like our friend GB has properly explained it. Thank for that GB. It's a bit sad that Saito was no love Gandalfr meaning that he was no longer the familiar of Zero, but at least, he's now the husband of Zero. Rejoice to Louito!**

 **Mr Tanaka... I also don't have any specific ideas yet, but I'll work on it one day so let's wait until that day comes. For now, let's forget him for a while, kay?**

 **Oh... Yes, yes. I do think about making Derflinger point of view as one of the special chapters. Why it's special? Because Derflinger will be the storyteller for the whole thing and some secrets will leak out. Can't tell you the details, but it will definitely happen.**

 **And... That's the end of it. Yeah... It's a pretty long review, but I don't mind at all because I can talk a lot more with you. Hope to see you again next time. Bye Kotano-Chan.**

 **To GB,**

 **Hey, my friend. Oh, yeah another long review. Well, let's get started. By the way, there's nothing wrong with reading all the reviews. I mean... What's wrong with wanting to know other people's opinions on the story? It's completely fine by me.**

 **Wow... Wow... Wow... What do you expect me to say? That's a lot of spoilers to take in, but first, let me tell you that I haven't checked the link yet. Sorry, I'm sure you really want me to see that, but I'm really busy that I barely have the time to check. I'm very sorry about that but don't worry, I will read it someday. Oh, and I don't mind it about you bringing up the LN in every review so don't worry about it. I mean... I can get an idea or two from it so, no don't sweat it.**

 **Pretty sad that the Louise ended up losing her void powers, but the two still ends up together so I'm still happy with the ending. Still, as you mentioned, this ending was made by another author. I wonder how the original ending would look like if Noboru Yamaguchi is still alive. I heard he left notes about the story, but as a writer who also makes notes, let me tell you that the notes I make and the released chapter always ends up different so maybe Yamaguchi-sensei's ending will be different. Still, the LN ending was still pretty good and I hope that it was enough for Yamaguchi-sensei to be in the afterlife without any regrets. May he rest in peace.**

 **Nightgown/wedding dress, Mr Tanaka, drunk, yeah everything will appear.**

 **Same for me. I love all animals. Cats, dogs, horses, snakes, birds, you name it. Personally, I prefer cats though. Why? Because they are natural tsunderes and I love my tsunderes.**

 **In a game of poker, distraction is one of the most important elements and what better way to distract your spouse other than your bodies? Hot, sexy, steamy and filled with tricks. Hell of a poker night, eh? Then, when Saito was very close to winning, Louise accidentally found out that he was cheating. I wonder what will happen next.**

 **Love bites... Hm... I will try to make it more elaborate, but to do that, I need to make some research. Don't ask me what kind of research.**

 **Louise outdoing Saito. We're going to see some female domination in progress.**

 **Medallion or a ring for Christmas. Hmm... Not sure about a ring, but a medallion sounds nice. Still, since Saito already done that in the LN, maybe we should change it into a necklace. Then after the gift exchange, they will go in for a Christmas night together which will be the perfect ending. Haa... So much to think about.**

 **So for the chapter review. As always, I don't see anything that requires to my comment there. Oh, but you're wondering why the whole thing seems to put the blame on Saito? Actually, I don't intend to blame anyone for the event because it's not really anyone's fault in the first place. It's just a clashed opinion about how close they can be, but at the end, it was all solved, so everyone is happy right? That's all that matters.**

 **A chapter about them helping each other to dress up. I'm sure every married couple have done that, so why not? Just need to find the spot to place it.**

 **A public pool? Well, as you mentioned, there's already the beach and the water park in the story so adding a public pool doesn't really seem nice. I'm not sure how I'm going to develop that idea. So... Sorry, have to reject that one.**

 **Amnesia? Wait, out of nowhere? Uhh... I have to give some thoughts into that because it sounds like a lot of trouble but done nicely and it will be a heartwarming chapter.**

 **Sharing senses, I have heard of that. I'm pretty sure that it's not in the anime (can you confirm Kotano-Chan?). A day where they share a dream, possibly about the future. Hm... I will need to think about it.**

 **And... That's it. Fuh... That took a while. Well, I won't stop you from writing a long review because I like it, but making it a little short will be appreciated. Enjoy talking to you nonetheless. See you again!**

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **Hey, Mecha. Um... Yeah, it's been that long. Well, I understand. I'm also getting pretty busy myself so I can pretty much relate to how busy you brothers are. This story is important, but our lives are far more important so don't worry about being late. I will always be here. Well... When I have the time.**

 **So far... The only rider series I have ever watched are 555, Kiva and Decade. I have seen a few others while switching the channels, but I don't think that count. Not really a fan of riders in general, but I respect the popularity it has and I won't lie, it does have some decent storyline. I haven't checked the video you mentioned, but if one day I somehow felt like getting into the series, I'll give the video a go.**

 **Cantonese drama always brings up privacy issues? Wow, I didn't know that. I have watched quite a number of such dramas, so I guess you're right about that. Privacy always ended up being an issue in adult relationship which is why I brought this up now so our couple can settle it early on before it bothers them when they're adults. By the way, they're married so it's not exactly wrong to think them as adults, but lets put that aside for now.**

 **So you're saying they're out of character? Hmm... I'm not sure whether to agree or disagree. First, we need to remember that this two are still very much newlyweds so they didn't know how to play their role and their responsibility as husband and wife which is why Saito ended up agreeing to Louise's demands. Same reason why Louise learns how to be a housewife. Second, this is their first and last time having a romantic relationship so they didn't really know where or when exactly to draw the line of privacy which leads to this problem.**

 **You know what? I don't even know what I'm talking about right now so let's just say goodbye for now. By the way, I hope you done well for your finals. Both you and your brother. Bye!**

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Hey, Hellifrit. Like I said to your brother, I understand. No need to apologize or anything. If there's anyone who should apologize, it would be me for letting you guys wait so long for my update. So... Sorry, guys.**

 **Well, I haven't thought about Asuna that much, but don't worry. It's still in consideration.**

 **So you also think that they're out of character. Well, please refer to the above. If I really make them went out of character, perhaps it's time for me to hit the anime again.**

 **So... Well, there's not much else I can say here. Anyway, I hope things get better for you two. See you again!**

 **Well... Guess that's all. Now I'm not going to hold you, readers, any longer. Behold, my latest lemon. Hope you readers like it.**

 **xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

 **(MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU)**

 **(READ, ENJOY, REVIEW)**

 **xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

 **Chapter 65: Scent (Lemon)**

Following centuries of studies done by dedicated researchers who work day and night, hoping to one day discover something that might change the course of human history, countless findings which used to be unknown was now known and learned by humankind. Things that were once considered a mystery has been solved, mere theories now are proven, and what was not known was now understood and taught as part of the human education.

One such matter which has long been studied and proven as a solid fact through the work of experts was that among the various creatures that walked the earth, dogs have one of the keenest noses which can easily track a particular scent from miles away with little to no effort. For animal lovers or even ordinary people itself, this fact was equally fascinating and society had already taken advantage of the dog's unique ability in many ways than one whether in maintaining world peace or simply for them to play around with their beloved man's best friend.

Despite that clear, undeniable fact about dogs, it doesn't mean that Hiraga Saito has the same kind of ability nor any other kind of features a dog have. Well, that was a given though. He might be called a dog by his master many times than he could possibly count, but that doesn't make him anything close to a dog, except for his loyalty to his one true master of course. Still, super scent-sniffing ability? Nope, he didn't have those. However, lately Saito couldn't help, but to start assuming that he might possess that particular ability of the dog. Why? Well... it began that one summer day...

"Hm... No, no, no, no. Haa... seriously? Are there nothing good right now?" Asuna mumbled to herself while continuously switching from one channel to another, hoping to land on a good program.

"Ugh... Nee-san. Can you please stick with one? You're giving me a headache," complained Saito, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, the remote in my hand so I'm the one with the power. If you got problem with that, try taking it from me," Asuna proudly said, waving the said remote in front of her brother's face as if challenging him, but from the smirk on her face, it was more like she's teasing him.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm not that stupid," Saito replied, knowing better. "You might break my arm if I tried."

"Ahhh... I won't do that to my little brother... I'll only twist it a bit, that's all. Come on... Try to get it," Asuna teasingly said with her usual playful tone and a sly smile which confirms Saito's initial thoughts.

"No, I'm fine. You can keep the remote," Saito refused as he knows that the meaning of a little twist in Asuna's dictionary was a complete, painful twist of his arm to the back which he has experienced first hand quite a number of times in the past. Simply said, it's not worth the risk.

"Good," Asuna smiled in approval. "Then, stay quiet."

With Saito's resistance subdued, Asuna returns her attention to the TV and continues browsing through the channels non stop with a prideful, victorious smile glued to her face. At this point, rather than finding a good channel, she was more like trying to annoy Saito, something that the boy himself realised pretty quick. Despite that, there's nothing he could do other than to bear with her childish behaviour. Eventually, though, Asuna stops at a sports channel currently broadcasting a baseball game that was only about to start.

Being a pure baseball fan to the core as most Japanese are, it didn't take long for the siblings to take an immediate interest into the game, putting their little childish quarrel earlier straight out of the window as they placed full attention to the game. Truth be told, the match didn't involve their favourite team or to be precise, the Hiraga's favourite team, the Yomiuri Giants, but that doesn't mean the siblings couldn't enjoy the game to the fullest. Saito even rushed to the kitchen to get a bag of chips for a better watching experience of the game.

The match went on to a start with a professional commentator giving his commentation on the progress of the game along with the siblings' passionate discussion and loud complaints on every single thing that happened on screen, especially on the bad moves or mistakes done by the player. In a way, one could say that they're acting like an additional commentator, giving their own tactical opinion on the own, just like any other sports fan would although they can't exactly play the sports properly themselves. It's just... the normal behaviour of a sports fan. All that matters is that they're passionate about it. So into the game that they didn't even realize that someone had come in through the front door.

"AHEM!"

Shocked by the sudden familiar voice, the siblings finally took their eyes off the game although reluctantly only to find the two other female members of the Hiraga family, standing behind them with their hands occupied with grocery bags as they have only returned from the usual grocery trip. For some reasons though, they didn't seem delighted in any way.

"Oh?" That's the only word that came out from the sibling's mouth, seemingly surprised.

"What, oh?" Yuno glared. "We have been calling for you two so many times. Why didn't anyone come and unlock the door?"

"That's right!" Added Louise, not hiding her annoyance. "The store is far and it's hot outside. How can you let us stand there? We couldn't have gotten in if there's no spare key under the rug. Uh... I feel like melting already..."

Saying that Louise wipes the sweat off her forehead, evidence of her travel under the hot sun and the long unexpected wait in front of the door. In this case, Yuno was in the same shoe as her exhaustion clearly shown by her shallow breathing and her sweat drenched clothes. Taking a two way trip to the store in summer with your hands full only to find yourself locked outside of your own home, no one could blame the mother and daughter-in-law duo for being in a bad mood.

Realising how messed up the situation they're in, Saito and Asuna share a brief glance at each other before looking back at the still annoyed women. It can't be denied that they're the ones at fault for not being alert so there's no way they can talk their way out of this with a silly excuse. Blaming each other for the mistake will only make things worse and reserve them a spot on Yuno's long lecture so that one was also out of the question. The only option they have left was to do the most obvious and common thing people would do in this situation.

"Um... S-sorry..." The siblings hung they head low, apologizing for their mistake as they should be.

"Sorry, and...?" Yuno left her words in the air, demanding more than a simple apology.

"And... It won't happen again," Asuna finished the sentence with a look of regrets, hoping that it will be enough to console her mother.

Receiving their apology, and decided that they were sincere enough, Yuno gave her usual motherly smile then replied with a simple, "Good," before disappearing towards the kitchen to unload all her grocery bags with Louise following close behind as the bags felt like it was getting heavier each second.

"Um... Louise? Let me help you with that," Saito kindly offered.

"No need, I can do it myself," Louise coldly refused, seemingly sulking.

"Ah! P-please, I insist! It's the least I can do after making you stand outside," Saito tried stopping her, but she lightly brushed him off.

"I told you, I'm fine... I'm not angry or anything. As long as you didn't do it again."

"Of-Of course! I won't do it again. Promise!" Saito lifts one of his hand up as if making an oath, showing his full sincerity. For Louise, this was more than enough to clear any lingering anger in her chest as she flashed him an approving smile before following her mother-in-law's trail into the kitchen.

Having safely escaped from the potential wrath of both his mother and his wife, Saito couldn't help, but to let out a breath of relief. He might be a warrior who had face countless terrifying opponents in the past, but there's nothing more fearsome than the wrath of a woman or at least that's what his father always told him. Simply said, don't make a woman angry or you will definitely regret it, in many ways than one.

With the matter solved, Saito turns to his sister who was already engrossed back into the game, the look of regrets she has earlier was gone and replaced by the look of amusement mixed with a bit of anxiety due to the tension of the game. Well, nothing surprising there. Not like this was the first time Yuno gave them a little motherly scolding so they have learned how to cope with it while keeping her advice close in mind.

Also wanting to get back into the passionate game, Saito returned to his seat and his eyes fixed back on the screen, eager to see the game until the end. However, the moment he sat down on the couch, something... odd caught his attention or rather caught his nose.

"Hm? What's this smell?" Saito questions himself as he sniffed the air around him. There's... some kind of scent that pierces his senses. It smells sweet like the smell of flowers, but on second thoughts, it smells like vanilla and strawberries mixed together. On the third thought, it also smells a bit like honey and the thoughts after that is that he didn't know anymore. All he can say with absolute certainty is that there was an air of sweetness around him and for some reasons, it makes him restless.

Scanning the room with both his eyes and nose, Saito attempts to locate the source of the mysterious scent, but to no avail. He could smell it, but he couldn't tell where it came from nor what it really is, but what's weirder is that the scent came out of nowhere. A while ago, it was none existent, but now? He can smell it very clearly like it was at the tip of his nose, yet he couldn't find the cause of it.

"Hey, nee-san? Did you smell that?" Saito turns to his sister, hoping that she has the answer for this mysterious scent.

"Smell what?" Asked Asuna, not even bothered to look at him as her eyes were glued to the game.

"That scent. Can't you smell it? It smells like flowers or... is it vanilla? I'm not sure... But it's really sweet. "

Getting bothered while watching a game was something Asuna found greatly displeasing, but as a good sister (or at least that's how she views herself) she decided to amused her little brother a bit. She withdraws her attention for a moment and sniffs the air around her, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Did you smell that? It smells kinda sweet, right? I wonder what is it?" Saito commented further.

Instead of giving a proper reply to Saito's statement, Asuna glared daggers at him, seemingly annoyed for some reason.

"Are you messing with me? I can't smell anything," Asuna retorted, assuming that she was tricked.

"Wha? N-no I'm not! There's this... sweet scent. Can't you smell it?"

"No, I can't," she stressed. "Seriously, don't bother me with something silly like this."

Brushing her brother off, Asuna returns her attention to the game. From the way she acts, it was clear that she wasn't pretending nor was she not taking the matter seriously. The smell was quite strong so it's pretty much impossible for someone with good senses such as her to not being able to detect it, but in this case, she really can't smell anything out of the ordinary in the air. However, if she can't smell it, then what's this mysterious scent that keeps penetrating Saito's nose?

Bewildered, Saito furiously sniffs the air again and that's when he finally realised that the sweet, flowery scent was gone and all that remains was the odourless air, the same one that he breathes in all this long. He was caught in confusion at first, but eventually, Saito considered the possibility that it was all in his head. That sweet smell earlier was only a part of his imagination which explains why Asuna couldn't smell it at all. That was the only the logical explanation to everything.

Sniffing a few more times, Saito was absolutely sure and settled with that simple conclusion. It was all his silly imagination. Rather than wasting his time thinking of the reason behind that sudden imagination of his, it's better for him to return to reality and continued watching the baseball match which is exactly what he did. Little did he know at that time, that he wasn't imagining things and this won't be his last encounter with the mysterious scent nor did he know what it will lead him to.

 **xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

"Hm... Hm... Hm... Hm..."

The gentle, lovely humming tune of her own voice was Louise's sole companion as she mops the floor, wiping away any lingering stain and unseen dust that piles up on the floor. Moping the house was actually one of Yuno's weekly housewife routine, but whenever she's busy, Louise would step up to the task even though no one asked her to. It's just her way of showing her gratitude to the Hiraga's for letting her be part of the wonderful family. Besides, she's also a housewife now so this is all part of her duty.

Truth be told, moping the house was an utterly exhausting work and for a lady of nobility who never done any kind of household chores since the past 18 years, this work was especially challenging both physically and mentally. However, thanks to her mother-in-law's crash housewife training session, this feat was no longer impossible for the great Louise Vallie- Hiraga. Yes, Hiraga Louise can definitely do it without any problems or at least that's what she thrived to be.

"Haa... Living room, done," Louise exclaimed as she smiled proudly at her work. If the sparkling floor wasn't enough as a proof of her hard work, then her sweat covered body will be the absolute evidence.

Louise took a few deep breaths, calming down her heartbeat and relaxes her body. She had wipe the floor from the entrance all the way to the living room on her own so her exhaustion was understandable. However, she was nowhere near finished as there's still the kitchen left to clean. Luckily for the pink-haired girl, help was just around the corner.

"Busy?" A familiar voice spoke out of nowhere.

Alerted by the voice, Louise turns to look and who else would it be standing at the side other than her faithful familiar who greeted her eyes with his usual handsome grin which was replied with her own cute, lovely smile, one that easily stirs his chest

"A bit," Louise replied.

"I see...," Saito approaches her, carefully enough not to step or slip on the wet part of the floor. Then, he casually snatched the mop off Louise's hands, taking her in surprise.

"Go take a rest. I'll finish this up," Saito told her as he firmly holds the mop.

In a moment where you still have a lot of work to do, but your body was already worn out with fatigue, an offer of help was nothing less than a godsend. Louise herself appreciate her husband's kind consideration and his willingness to lend a hand. However, she can't say yes to that.

"Thank you, but... no thanks," Louise snatched back the mop, refusing his help.

"Eh? C-come on, I insist," Saito tried snatching the mop again, but Louise easily avoids him

"No need, It's just a bit more. I can finish it all on my own."

"Um... Are you sure? I'm really sincere here. And... I don't really have anything to do now."

"Yes, I'm sure," besides Louise held the mop close to her chest before giving out a big smile. "It's my duty as a housewife."

That gorgeous smile from the girl he loves was all it takes to make Saito stand down from the argument and leave Louise to her work. No way in the world would he say no to that kind of smile which was brimming with sincerity.

"Okay... But if you're tired or anything, just call me," said Saito. "I'll arrive before you even know it."

"Of course you will. You're my familiar after all," Louise jokingly replied before retreating to the kitchen where more mopping awaits.

As Louise disappeared from sight, Saito glanced around the living room, examining his wife's work before smiling to himself, both satisfied and proud of her diligence. Since Louise insists that she didn't need help, he figured the best he could do was not to bother her at work, but at the same time, he wants to be prepared in case Louise did call for him. Thus, Saito makes his way to the couch, deciding to watch the TV while being on standby. However, before he could take a step away from where he stood, his nose caught a scent again.

"Wait... That's... It's that smell!"

Saito's eyes wildly travel the room as the sweet scent that entices him before, once again lingers in the air. It was faint, but he was sure that this was the same sweet, unknown scent that he caught before. However, just like before, the source of the smell was nowhere to be found, yet it was still breathable in the air although it was getting weaker each passing second.

Realising that he couldn't find the source with his eyes, Saito decided to rely on the sole sense he had that managed to detect the scent. With his eyes closed, he focused his nerves to his nose and search up and down for any trail of the dissipating scent. Truly, the way he was sniffing around the room right now makes him look a bit like a dog, but Saito didn't care of his appearance at the moment as he was desperate to fulfil his curiosity and surprisingly, it works.

"It came from... there," Saito stared into a certain direction which he suspects where the scent came from, but later found himself in surprise. Why? Because that was the direction to the kitchen, the same place where Louise just went into.

Feeling more curious, Saito wasted no time and carefully follows the trail of scent he found or to be precise, sniffed. With every step he takes, the sweetness in the air grows stronger which confirms that he was on the right track. Little by little, he gets closer to the kitchen where by now was the most likely the source of the scent. When he finally entered the kitchen, unsurprisingly there was Louise who he just saw minutes ago, moping the floor with all her might.

"Saito? What are you doing here? I told you I don't need any help," Louise asked as soon as she spots him standing nearby.

"Um... I... Uh..." Saito hesitates for a moment, trying to figure out what to say before his eyes found itself at the mop and that's when he comes up with a theory.

"Say, Louise? Did you use a new floor cleaner?" Questioned Saito, assuming that the scent he smelled earlier was the result of Louise's mopping. Without a doubt, it's a very good theory.

"Floor cleaner?" Louise blinked a few times in confusion to the question that came out nowhere. "Um... I'm not sure. I use what mom gave me. That's all. Is something wrong?"

"Ah... N-no," Saito shook his head. 'I'm just surprised by how strong it smells. It's really nice. I can even smell that sweet flowery scent from the living room."

When Saito said that, Louise hardly gave any reaction much further a reply as she stared dumbfounded at him. It's as if he was talking to her in an alien language which she couldn't understand at all.

"Saito... What are you talking about?" Louise finally spoke, her dumbfounded look still hasn't vanished.

"Huh?" Now it was Saito's turn to be confused.

"The cleaner was running out so I can only put a few drops into the water. It's impossible for it to be that strong," Louise explained.

"What? Then what about the sweet scent? It has to be the cleaner, right?"

"Um... I don't smell anything," Louise admitted. For her, all she can smell was the pure fresh air and nothing sweet as Saito claimed.

"Why can't you smell it? It's really strong here."

"I told you, I can't smell anything."

"B-but... I... Ah... N-never mind," Saito sighed. "I guess it's just my imagination. Just forget it."

Although claiming that it was only his imagination, Saito refuse to give up there as he was converted that the source of the scent was indeed in the kitchen, all he needs to do was to find it. From the sink to the inside of the refrigerator, Saito searches for anything that had the potential of letting out the sweet scent. He did find a few sweet items like candies and fruits inside the refrigerator, but none of them came close to the level of sweetness he's looking for. Eventually, Saito did get out of the kitchen, but only after he got himself kicked out by Louise as she had enough of him getting in the way of her cleaning. Nonetheless, Saito didn't get any answers and was forced to return back to the possibility that it was all his imagination.

 **xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

"Thanks for the meal!" The Hiraga family said in unison with their hands clasped as they gathered at the table for dinner like any Japanese family would. As soon as the thanks were given, they didn't even think twice to start helping themselves to the omurice sitting deliciously in front of them, ready to be eaten.

Like all meal time, the dinner was accompanied by conversation between members of the household as they share the story of the day. Most of the matters they talked about were hardly important and more like small talks as the main purpose behind it was to strengthen the family's bond. Still, once in a while, they are big matters to talk about, but it usually never ends in a serious tone.

"Ugh... It's hot here," Asuna complain as the heat of the summer night got to her, making it hard for her to stay still at the dining table.

"It really is..." agreed Louise who also seems to be affected by the heat.

"True... It's a lot hotter in the kitchen though," Yuno also chipped in her opinion.

All the women in the room have the same thought. It was hot at the table, a fact that was somewhat common knowledge in the family. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time the matter was brought up and like the times before, all eyes in the room was fixed on the man sitting at the edge who was casually drinking his tea, pretending like he didn't notice the stares.

"Dad..." Asuna called her father in an awfully sweet tone. "Why don't we..."

"No."

"That's fast! I haven't even finish," cried Asuna, a bit surprised by her father's blunt answer.

Ryuji calmly takes his time finishing his tea, before speaking further. "Just this summer, how many times have we talked about this? The answer is still the same. No air conditioning in the dining room."

"Oh, come on dad. It's hot here. We need air conditioning," Asuna demanded.

"We already have air conditioning in the bedroom. Aren't that enough? Besides, it's close to fall. Won't be long before we start missing the heat," said Ryuji, not seeing the purpose to install a new one.

"That's like weeks ahead! I couldn't survive that long! I need the coldness. I need it now!"

"Let's see... since you're so desperate. Okay, the answer is no," Ryuji playfully answered before laughing to himself.

"D-dad...!"

The little argument between the father and daughter went on while the other people at the table remains as mere spectator, not wanting to take sides on this matter even though they pretty much agree that having an additional air-conditioner in the house won't hurt much, especially since they're pretty wealthy now thanks to the gold sales. The argument was only starting, but they all know that in the end, Ryuji's final answer will still be no as it has always been every time Asuna brought the matter up. It's hard to win an argument when your opponent is the sole breadwinner in the house after all.

With the argument still going on, Yuno and Louise joined in giving in their own opinion although they know that it won't do much in affecting Ryuji's decision. They only did it to make the whole conservation more lively with no ulterior motive in mind. Well, other than to pressure the middle-aged man in the name of friendly teasing. However, despite the argument getting heated up every passing second, Saito who hasn't say a word since the beginning remains quiet at the table. He nods once in a while, pretending like he was a part of the conversation, but frankly speaking, his mind was elsewhere, locked in the very same matter that has been bothering him the entire day.

'Again? What's wrong with me?' Saito yelled in his head, frustrated by the situation he's facing.

Yes, it's the scent again, stronger than ever. Since he entered the dining room up until now, he couldn't get the sweet air out of his head nor his nose. It's a very nice smell and Saito could feel himself getting addicted to it, but the mystery it brought was giving him a headache. Considering it was dinner, Saito did suspects that it was the smell of one of his mother's dishes, but that thoughts immediately went down the drain as there's no possible way for an omurice to smell that sweet.

Unable to find an answer, Saito tried his best to ignore it and focused on finishing his meal, but that alone took all he got to the point that he couldn't pay any attention to the conversation at the table. Every second, his curiosity builds up and everytime he breathes, his heart beats faster for some reason. Despite the difficulty, he managed to get through the hot night without raising any alarms which is actually a good thing. He didn't want his family to think that he's crazy for smelling something that doesn't exist after all.

 **xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Days went by and the same thing occurs once in a while with no explanation in sight. For someone with a high amount of curiosity such as Saito, this situation was no less than torturing as he couldn't get a single answer for the scent that keeps bothering him and makes him feel a bit crazy. However, that curiosity of his was about to be sated, as through all his experiences, he was able to come up with a theory. It's a weird one, but that's the only thing he got and there's no harm in putting it into test.

"She should be inside," Saito murmured to himself as he stood in front of the door to his room.

The timing and place for the scent came to Saito was different, but by putting all the events together, he was able to discover a number of similarities that these events shares. Number 1, the scent was always the same sweet, addictive scent which means it came from a similar source. Number 2, for some reason, no one else can smell it other than Saito himself. Number 3, it was particularly hot when the scent comes out. And number 4 which was possibly the most important of all and the one that puts the nail into the mystery, was the fact that Louise was present in all the events.

It was hard to believe at first, but based on the circumstances, the scent might somehow be related to Louise which draws Saito to the conclusion he has. Louise was the source of the scent and the only way to prove it was to take a good sniff of her. Considering how intimate they are, it wasn't something that Saito find difficult to do and he has actually done it last night in secret while she was deep asleep. However, he couldn't smell anything unusual from her at that time other than her normal odour which he loves nonetheless. Still, the overpowering sweet scent? It was nowhere to be found.

Naturally, with that failure, Saito thought that he was wrong and was about to rules out his theory. That is until he remembers the similarity number 3. Every time the scent appears, it was a hot day which easily explained why he couldn't get the scent from Louise in their air-conditioned bedroom. So, now he needs to get a sniff from her while it was hot, but that was easier said than done. Surely, he could grab her and take a sniff at any time, but he couldn't do it when they're eyes around them and so far, he couldn't find a moment where he can be alone with Louise to confirms his theory, until now.

Just earlier, Louise said she wanted to escape the heat and went inside the bedroom to cool herself off. Without a doubt, there's no other good chance to test his theory than now which is why Saito followed her and was now standing in front of the door, eager to begin the test and put an end to this whole sweet scent thing.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Saito opens up the door. Surely enough, Louise was inside, sitting on the bed directly in front of the air-conditioner, just in the position he expects her to be. However, as soon as he spots her, he reflexively gulped hard as he was caught by surprise with something completely unexpected. Louise... She was... kinda half-naked on the bed.

Possibly to better cool her body, part of Louise's blouse has been left unbuttoned, partially revealing her body to the blow of cold air with her eyes closed, enjoying the blissful feeling. However, since she didn't wear any bra, Saito earned himself a sexy view of her bare chest, one he didn't ask for, but also one he wouldn't resist to indulge himself in.

When Saito closed the door behind him, Louise finally notices his presence and it didn't take her long to realise his sharp, silent glare nor the perverted grin glued on his face, clearly showing how much he enjoys the view. Her calm expression immediately went out of the window as her face turns bright red in embarrassment. In less than a minute, she buttons back her blouse and as if that wasn't enough, she crossed her arms on her chest, completely hiding her chest from view.

"D-Did you saw?" Louise shyly asked, the blush on her still hasn't faded. Surely, Saito has seen her body more times than she could count, but it's still pretty embarrassing especially when he was staring so intently at her.

"Er... J-just a little," answered Saito while lightly scratching his cheek, trying to hide his own blush.

Louise held her chest close, staying warry with her eyes glaring sharp at her husband like a frightened cat. Eventually, though, her expression calms and her guard was let down, leaving herself defenceless as she always did around him.

"Pervert," Louise shyly muttered with a blush, but later lightly smiled.

Seeing that Louise didn't exactly angry about his unintended eavesdropping, Saito let's out a breath of relief as he was able to escape from any potential problems. Well, since they're married, she almost never got angry about things like that anymore especially after the whole 'privacy contract' was ripped to pieces. However, even though that matter was solved, there was still another matter in hand. The test for his theory. The real reason Saito entered the room in the first place which kinda slipped out of his mind for a moment, due to the heavenly fanservice.

Truth be told, Saito can already smell the scent the moment he stepped into the room, but he wants a clear confirmation and to do that he needs a good sniff directly from her body, preferably on her neck.

With Louise lowering her guard down, Saito moves closer to her and as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him, he casually sat next to her. The air-conditioner was only starting up, leaving the room still quite warm and that was evident through Louise's body that was still sweaty from the heat outside. This was the best opportunity Saito have, but he needs to hurry because from what he knows, the scent will be gone when the room gets colder.

"It's... Hot today, huh?" Saito tried starting a conversation. He has a short time to accomplish his objective, but he needs to do it as natural as possible to avoid any suspicion.

"Hm... It is... I'm not sure how much longer I can handle it...," Louise said in agreement. The season was almost at its end, but she still couldn't get herself used to Japan's summer which was far hotter than the one in her world. If it's not because the air-conditioner, she won't even be able to sleep at night.

"Ahaha... Don't worry. Fall will come soon. Just hang in there, kay?" Saito said, keeping his optimistic attitude, but his mind wasn't exactly on the conversation as he was more focused on finding an opening.

"Haa... Easy for you to say," Louise heavily sigh, unaware of Saito's plan.

"Hey, it's true, though. It's just a few weeks left and when it's fall," Saito shifts closer and without the slightest hesitation, placed an arm around Louise's frame. "You will keep cuddling to me for some warmth."

"K-kya! G-get off!" Louise brushes away his arm before shifting further from him. "I told you... It's hot. Don't touch me."

On normal occasion, Louise didn't really mind getting close to Saito. However, no matter the reason one could have, being hugged on a summery day while your entire body was drenching in sweat was never a pleasant experience, something that Saito himself understood. Though he couldn't help, to feel slightly hurt inside as Louise bluntly rejected his approach. That is until he heard what she has to say next.

"A-At least... wait till it gets colder," Louise muttered, while shyly avoiding eye contact.

That simple, cute line was all it takes to instantly heal the pain inside Saito's chest and makes him grin like an idiot. Sadly though, he couldn't possibly wait that long or his chance to prove his suspicions on the mysterious scent would be lost in the cold.

Figuring that a forward approach won't work, Saito decided to break their conversation before making a temporary retreat by moving up the bed. He was worried at first if Louise keeps following him with her eyes or worse, left her sitting position which will potentially ruin his plan. Thankfully, she remains still at the edge of the bed and was too busy in cooling her body that she didn't bother to pay much attention to Saito, giving the boy the opportunity to act behind her back. Literally.

On the bed, Saito pretends to relax down, enjoying the comforts of the bed along with the cooling air, but in reality, he was waiting for the perfect time to strike his prey. A few silent minutes passed by before he slowly creeps his way towards Louise from behind, wanting to take her by surprise so that she wouldn't have the chance to escape. Louise meanwhile, was completely unaware of what's coming her way and continue to enjoy the direct breeze of cool air, not even considering the possibility of Saito coming behind her. She finally did notice at one point when Saito encircles his arms around her, but at that point, it was far too late.

"Ugh... Saito... I told you. At least wait until- A-ah..."

A moan escaped Louise's lips abruptly ending her protest as she felt a sudden, tingling warmth on her collarbone. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Saito sniffing on her neck, an action she found very puzzling.

"S-Saito... W-what are you..."

"SHH... Don't move..." Saito silenced her, not wanting to be interrupted.

Not enough with one good sniff, Saito continues inhaling the scent around Louise's neck, sniffing around like a loyal dog who was fond of his master which in this case, it's pretty much true. Unable to escape from his hold, the only thing Louise can do was to let out one weak moan after another as Saito mercilessly sniffed her neck, sending shivers through her entire body. She was no doubt confused by this sudden turn of events, yet she wouldn't deny that it's starting to feel good to the point that it ended any kind of resistance she has. She just stayed still there in his arms, letting him do whatever he wishes to her body.

As Saito continues going around Louise's neck a number of times, he was eventually drawn to a particular spot where the scent was the strongest. With his mind enticed, he took a few quick sniff around the spot as if testing the area before burying his nose deep into her neck, earning him a long good breath of her skin along with her cute squeal of pleasure. He took two more deep breath and that's when he finally made up his mind.

"I was right..." Saito whispered to Louise's ears before growling like a beast. "It is you..."

Saying that, Saito can feel like a heavy burden has left his chest as the mystery which has haunted him for days has now been answered. The sweet scent that has been bothering him came from Louise. It was the scent of her body, or to be a lot more precise, the scent of her sweat which somehow becomes sweet to his nose. With this finding, the mystery meets it's closure and Saito's curiosity was sated, but even though the matter was solved, there's... another problem.

"Louise..." Saito sexily calls his wife's name while his hands start to slowly wander around her body as his mind was intoxicated by her sweet scent.

Actually... There's another similarity that Saito found in the events concerning the scent. The fifth and final similarity which becomes the main reason Saito was so desperate to find the answer to the mysterious scent to the point that he was willing to test it with his wife. The truth is, everytime the scent reaches his nose, Saito he... He ends up getting a little erection as the scent somehow stimulates his... urges. Simply said, he got turned on, the very same thing happening to him now, but the difference is, now he didn't need to hold back anymore.

Not enough with just sniffing her body, Saito began kissing her neck, an action that immediately makes Louise moans a lot harder as his warm lips make contact with her skin. He didn't stop there however as he keeps planting kisses all over her soft neck, swapping between his lips and his nose as he wanted to enjoy her neck to its best.

Meanwhile, Saito's hands weren't being idle as it gently rubs his lover's belly before slowly making its way up to play with her chest. Even through her clothes, Saito could tell that Louise's nipples are getting hard, a sign that she was also enjoying it. Preferring direct skin contact, his hands start to wander a lot higher to unbutton her blouse to reveal her body he has always adored. One by one the buttons were undone and her chest was in sight, but as Saito was reaching for the fourth button, Louise suddenly guards her chest, effectively stopping him from continuing.

"S-Saito... D-don't..." Louise brushes his arms away, not allowing him to undress her.

"Why...? Is something wrong?" Saito asked out of concern. He starts to wonder if he was going too fast.

Louise hesitates for a moment before shooking her head, denying that he did anything wrong. She stares up at him although shyly before finally speaking further.

"I'm... I'm sweating all over. I won't smell nice for you... L-let me take a shower first at least," Louise explained with a blush clear on her face.

Being covered with sweat from top to bottom, Louise felt self-conscious of herself as her body might smell unpleasant. She's also worried if her body was sticky due to her sweaty condition which might make Saito feel disgusted by her which will potentially ruin the moment. Hugging and a bit of kissing are fine, but if they're going to go further than that, Louise wants to make sure her body was perfect for Saito thus comes in her request for a quick trip to the bathroom.

Saito blinked a few times, taking his time to process her words. When he was done, instead of letting her go, he only burst out laughing as if someone has just told them a funny joke.

"W-why? Why are you laughing!? I'm serious here!" Louise slightly raised her voice, thinking that Saito wasn't taking her seriously.

"Ahaha! I know, that's why it's so funny! It's so ridiculous, that it's funny," said Saito before finally controlling himself.

"W-what do you mean...?"

"Like I said, it's nonsense," Saito whispered to her ear. "You smell amazing Louise."

"N-no, I'm not..., I'm sweaty all over. I'm going to smell bad," Louise denies it, not believing his words.

"I told you. You smell great. If you don't believe me, then... Let me prove it."

Seeing that words wouldn't cut it, Saito lightly moves his hips, rubbing his hard member against Louise, giving her an undeniable proof of how much he loves every bit of her scent.

"Is that...? Kya! It's so hard... And big...," Louise squealed in surprise as she felt the hardness rubbing against her butt. She couldn't see it, but from the sensation alone, she could tell how aroused he is.

"Yeah... It got like that because your scent turns me on. Your sweat, your body... I love every single thing about you..."

"R-really...?" Louise asked seemingly wanting confirmation.

"Yes, Louise," Saito answered without the slightest hesitation. "There's no way I could ever hate anything about you. You're the girl I love after all."

Hearing his honest confession, a bright smile forms on Louise's lips. Saito was right. It was nonsense of her to think that he would dislike her for something so silly. Slowly, she lowers down her arms, revealing her body to him before leaning back against his chest. Then, with blushed cheeks, she stares up at him and shyly spoke.

"I-if you're really fine with me, then... please... love me more," she told him, giving the permission to continue.

Receiving her consent along with her shy, cute smile, Saito couldn't help, but to smile back at her before lightly pecking her check. With no reasons to hold back, his hands naturally find its way back to the buttons on Louise's blouse. Starting from where he left off, he carefully undo the buttons, while Louise waited in anticipation as more of her skin was revealed to her husband's eyes. After taking a few more buttons off, Saito ended up leaving the lower buttons intact, not wanting to completely undress her from the blouse, at least for now.

With her half-naked body in sight, Saito didn't think twice to give in to his desires and fondles Louise's small chest, playing with it like he owns them. As he suspected, her nipples were erect, tempting him to tease them like he usually would. He lightly pinched them for a reaction and he didn't need to wait long as Louise respond with a moan of delight, encouraging Saito to keep going.

While his hands busy fondling Louise's chest, Saito's mouth didn't stay idle as he continues kissing around her neck all the while inhaling her overwhelming sweetness which added to his arousal. Wanting more of her, Saito starts licking her glossy skin, leaving a trail of drool before gently sucking on her juicy flesh. At that moment, a salty taste tickled Saito's taste buds, possibly from her sweaty body, but he didn't mind that in the least as he keeps sucking contently on the spot. When he finally pulled away, a small red mark was left on her neck, a proof of her belonging to him. He smiled proudly at the mark before going back to kissing her neck, sending more pleasure her way.

Being stimulated in both her breasts and her neck, Louise was lost in a world of pleasure, moaning sexily from her lover's touch. Unconsciously, she was rubbing her legs together as down below, her love juices were leaking out, staining her panties little by little. Then, before she even knows it, Saito's right hand which has been busy with her breast was now sliding down towards her lower region, slowly finding its way into her skirt before finally settling into her panties.

"S-Saito... N-not down there..." Said Louise, shameful of her wet condition which she knew Saito have found out.

Not saying anything, Saito pulled out his hand from her panties before hovering it in front of her as if trying to show something. Louise's face immediately went pink in embarrassment as Saito's finger was covered in clear, sticky liquid of her love juice, the evidence of her wetness and her peaking arousal. Saito sniffs his juice coated fingers a few times before taking it into his mouth, sucking the juices like it was honey which for him, it is. The most delicious honey he has ever tasted and he couldn't get enough of it.

"It seems... there's something really good down there..." Saito sexily whispered to her ears, sending shivers through her body.

Saying that Saito releases Louise from his hold and gets up from the bed. A soft sigh of disappointment unconsciously escaped Louise's lips as his warm touch left her, but she didn't need to wait long for more pleasurable moment as her husband kneels down in front of her.

Armed with his perverted grin and the experience he got from his bedroom moments with Louise, Saito didn't hesitate to slip his hands into her skirt and pulled down her panties which has been protecting her special place that was reserved only for him. Without the need to be said, Louise's panties was wet. No, that would be an understatement. Her panties was soaked to the brim with her juices, a fact that greatly embarrasses her. Wanting to tease her a bit, Saito buried his nose into the panties and take a deep sniff before letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"B-baka... D-don't sniff it like that..." Louise was red to the ears a sight Saito found extremely cute beyond words.

Teasing Louise was something Saito found very amusing, especially when it brought up the cuteness inside her, but now, there's something far better for him to do and it was just right in front of him. He tossed the panties away before leaning close towards Louise, eager to give them both a pleasurable experience.

As Saito leans in, Louise closed her legs out of embarrassment, but that was pointless as Saito easily spreads them out, bringing her pink, wet pussy into sight. Seeing the nectar leaking out of her, Saito licks his lips wondering how delicious she would taste like while Louise can only wait in anticipation for what was to come.

Seconds of waiting felt like hours, and then when Louise least expected it, Saito give her pussy the first lick, sending jolts of pleasure of towards her entire body. He didn't stop there of course as he starts circling the area around her pussy with his tongue, licking away her sweet, overflowing juice. It has been a while since they had oral sex, but that doesn't mean Saito has lost his skills. Licking, kissing, sucking, his mouth was busy on eating out her lover's pussy and with every tongue action he pulled, he was rewarded by more of her addictive honey along with her erotic scent.

"Haa... Saito... D-don't stop... Mmhh... More... More... Mmmph..." Louise was lost in the sea of pleasure as, moaning crazily only from his tongue while holding his head in place.

Following Louise's wishes, Saito decided to step up his game. He folded his tongue together, then with one swift motion, he thrusts it into her pussy making her scream in ecstasy from the new sensation. It was nowhere as good as his hard member, but it was good enough to make her fall to the bed all the while moaning in pleasure. From her reactions, Saito could tell that she was close to her orgasm, thus he shows no mercy and continues having his way with her pussy. Not long after, Louise's orgasm finally came and Saito found himself greeted by a gush of nectar which flows directly into his mouth and he gladly swallows it down, enjoying the taste. When her orgasm was over, Saito continues licking her, cleaning up her juices, not wanting to leave a single bit of it to waste. Still, their time together was only starting.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Uncomfortable with being on the edge, the couple moves up the bed where they have much more space and hardly waste any time to start making out with Saito on top, hovering over his wife below. Right now, both of their bodies were already sweaty, due to their moments earlier, but they hardly mind it at all. Their little make-out session was filled with passionate and steamy as they're both were very much in heat, both literally and sexually, especially Saito who was on the verge of exploding.

"Louise... I want you..." Saito whispered, not knowing how much longer he could restraint the ever-growing bulge in his pants.

"Then take me..." Louise whispered back before pulling him for another big kiss, giving him full permission to have her.

Getting the all clear, Saito took his shirt off, revealing his well-toned body to his wife before going for his pants. As soon as the pants was off, Saito's nude body was all exposed along with the erect member. Pre-cum was already leaking out of it, indicating how much he's desperately holding back. Seeing his member, Louise's eyes lit up in both embarrassment and amusement. Obviously, this wasn't her first time seeing Saito's member, yet every time she sees it, she couldn't help, but to be amazed and filled with anticipation for a very pleasurable experience.

With all his clothes off, Saito was fully nude while Louise was only half-naked as the blouse was partially covering her body while her skirt was still in its place although her panties was gone. She tried to undress at first, but Saito stopped her, claiming that she looks sexier half-naked, a compliment she took well with a blushed face.

Driven by his growing desire, Saito didn't waste any time as he hovers his body over her while his member pokes her entrance a few times as if testing the ground. Then, he slowly penetrates her, sinking his member little by little inside until he was completely inside all the way reaching to her womb. Just being inside already feels amazing as Saito could feel her warmness along with her tightness that squeezes him hard, but he wanted more. He looks up to her lovely eyes as she stares back at him as if telling him to proceed. Giving her a deep kiss, Saito slowly moves his hips in a gentle manner, beginning their session.

Going at a slow pace, they both embraced the connection between them, feeling every little movement each other make. Their warmth, their scent, their emotions, they shared everything as a true lovers they are. With each thrust, they could feel themselves connecting deeper as their pleasure was building up, but when that happens they ended up desiring more of each other. With their lips occupied with tasting each other, Saito gradually speeds up his thrust, taking them both deeper into the world of pleasure.

The sounds of passionate kissing and the wet indecent noise of their sexes occupy their ears as they're losing themselves in esctacy. Breaking their kiss, Saito goes back to the red spot on Louise's neck before sucking the flesh again, making the red mark bigger and brighter. He later trails his kisses down her body until eventually, he stops at her breasts where he didn't let go of the opportunity to suck on her small breasts which he loves so much, leaving Louise unable to stop moaning, nor prevent herself from closing into her climax again.

"Saito... Saito... Mmmph... It's so good... I'm... I'm going to come again. A-ahh...," Louise moans in ecstasy as Saito thrusts faster into her, easily building her back to another orgasm.

"M-me too... Louise. I want to come! I really want to come! Where do you want it?" Saito asked as he couldn't last for even a minute longer as everything he has been holding was about to come out.

"In! I want it inside! Pour everything into me!" Louise answered, her mind clouded with pleasure that she couldn't care less of how shameless her demands sounds.

Dying for their climax, the two were locked in a deep embrace as Saito thrusts faster and deeper into his wife while she squeezes his member a lot harder, pleasuring themselves till the very end. In less than a minute, they finally reached the peak of their pleasure releasing everything they have in their climax in the form of their respective love juice. When it finally ended, they both fell limp on the bed still hugging each other, panting and sweating from their sex. It was exhausting, yet they were completely satisfied by it that they couldn't stop thinking how amazing it felt.

While still recovering his energy, Saito pulled out of his wife, but not before getting himself squeezed yet again, extracting any leftover cum inside him. When he was out, the thick, white liquid that he poured inside her, came leaking out of her pussy, creating a small puddle of cum that stains the sheets. It was an arousing sight and Saito couldn't help to wanting more of her and he knows that Louise felt the same way. He leans in and gives her a soft peck on the lips before whispering into her ear.

"Louise... Turn around."

 **xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

With their lust still unquenched, the two moves on to a new position, with Louise now laying down on her stomach. While at that, Saito took the opportunity to take off both Louise's blouse and her skirt, leaving herself nude as he is. With nothing left to cover her body, Louise's bare back was left exposed, revealing her smooth, ladylike back and her round, squishy butt.

"Wow... It's so soft..." Saito murmured to himself as he casually groped her butt with both of his hands.

"Kya! S-Saito, d-don't... Don't touch it like that," Louise cried, not familiar with being touched in the area.

Ignoring Louise's protest, Saito continues groping around her butt, enjoying the smooth, squishy feeling. He hardly ever mentioned it before if not never, but Saito always loved Louise's butt. The round firm shape... The smooth baby-like skin... The squishy, jiggly sensation when he groped it... And how it fits perfectly into his hands. Without a doubt, Louise's butt was one of her best features as a woman, even though she never realize it herself.

Still, despite loving her butt, Saito was not interested in the least in doing anal sex. He knows that there are people out there who have that sort of fetish which was completely fine as everyone has their own preferred fetishes including himself so who is he to judge. However, he will make it clear that anal will never be his thing. For Saito, the wetness and tightness of his wife's pussy was far more tempting that even thinking about it is enough to give him an erection just as it did right now.

Putting the butt stuff aside, Saito places his arms on the side, hovering on top of Louise. With his arms, supporting most of his weight, Saito lightly licks her sweaty back, sending chills throughout her body. He then buries his face into her hair, taking in her strawberry scent which greatly lifts his desires for her. Down below, his hard member was rubbing itself against her butt, stimulating both of them.

Eager to re-enter his wife, Saito didn't waste much more time as he takes hold of his member, trying to find the entrance to her pussy which will drive him mad with pleasure. Since Louise was laying down with her back in front, it was a bit difficult to enter, but it wasn't much of a problem for Saito as he easily finds her pussy, using her warmth and the wetness as an indicator that he's in the right spot.

Positioning himself accurately with her entrance, Saito later carefully lays down on top of Louise, making sure that he wasn't putting his entire weight on her nor hurting in any way with his hands as support. After making sure that she was ready and makes themselves comfortable with the position, Saito takes a deep breath. Then, with a single thrust, he inserted his entire length into her making them both cried in pleasure as they're connected once again. The sudden thrust makes Louise have some mini-orgasm while Saito almost came as soon as he entered, but they both somehow managed to control themselves as they knew that they're only starting.

Different from earlier, instead of slowly building up speed, Saito goes straight into a fast pace, going in and out of Louise like a piston. He just came minutes ago, but he was already pumped up with energy as he poured every strength he got into pleasuring his wife with his hard member. With each deep thrust he gave her, Louise's moans grow louder and louder as her mind starts to become blank in pleasure while her body was gradually losing its strength, making her lay limp on the bed.

"Haa... Louise... Haa... Are you okay...?" Saito asked between his breath while slowing his pace out of concern. He might be a dog in heat, but Louise's well being and her feelings will always be his top priority.

"I'm... Mmmph... F-fine... D-don't stop..." Louise replied while looking over her husband above her. Her eyes begging for him to continue taking her to a world of pleasure.

Knowing that she was fine, Saito leans in for a short, passionate kiss. Exchanging assurance through their tongues and eyes, he returns back his thrusts into his original fast pace, before going far faster with only the pleasurable feeling of her pussy and the desire to satisfy both himself and his wife stuck in his mind.

The clock in the room was showing straight at 2 p.m., only a little past noon and without the need to be said, nightfall was nowhere close. Still, inside the room, the erotic smell of sweat, cum and sex fills the air while the couple's moans along with the indecent sounds of their connecting bodies echoed by the walls in the room. It was still afternoon and a hot one at that, but the couple couldn't care less about it, as they're lost in the land of bliss, and all they're thinking right now was the growing pleasure inside them and how much they love their partner who they're connected. With how passionate their sex is, it didn't take long for the sensation of climaxing tingles their bodies again.

"Louise! I... Kuh! I can't hold it anymore! C-COMING!! I'm coming inside you again! Louise! I... I LOVE YOU!"

M-me too... Ha... Ha... Nnhh... I... I LOVE YOU TOO! AHH! C-COMING!"

The wave of pleasure hits the lovers hard as they reached their climax at the same time. Their bodies shiver from the amazing, blissful sensation before succumbing down to the bed. From their point of connection, their combined juices leak out, staining their beds with the liquid of their overflowing love for each other, but that hardly matters to them as their minds are still lost in enjoying the afterglow of their climax. Even their bodies had turn limp, resulting in Saito hugging Louise from behind as they both pant to recover their breath from what had just been one of their amazing sexual experience.

 **xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

"Pervert, pervert, pervert! Look what you did, coming at me like that all of a sudden. Now I'm really hot..."

"S-sorry... But... Hey, I just lowered the temperature. It's going to be colder soon."

All Louise wanted when she first entered the bedroom was to find an escape from the heat wave which was taking a toll on her, making her entire body sweaty and unpleasant. She already turned the air-conditioner on and even got herself a good spot directly under the blow of cold air. What's left for her to do was to wait until the room cooled up and everything will be perfect, but then came in Saito and out of nowhere he pulls her in for sex.

Louise won't lie. Having sex with Saito was amazing beyond words as he easily turns her on and sends tons of indescribable pleasure through her body while at the same time showing how strong his love for her. His words... His touch... His hard member... Louise enjoys every little bit of it to the fullest extent and she could still feel the remnants of that pleasure in her body. However... Being intense as it is, the sex ended up making Louise feel far hotter than earlier as her body was now drenched in sweat from top to bottom, a really unpleasant feeling, to say the least, making Louise a bit grumpy and was now sitting back in her original spot, trying to cool herself. Still, it was an amazing sex. Hot, but amazing.

"Moo... You're such a pervert. Getting turned on because of my sweat. How much of a pervert can you be?" Louise asked as Saito told her about the events that bothers him the past days which was the same reason that leads to the sex.

"H-hey... You can't blame me for that. You're the one who let out that scent," claimed Saito, trying to push the fault to her.

"B-baka... I can't control how I smell," Louise looks away with a blush. "Why are you getting turned by my sweat in the first place?"

"Hm... I'm not sure... Maybe it's because of pheromones?"

"Pheromon?" Louise repeated, clearly not familiar with the word.

"Pheromones," Saito corrected her. "It's a hormone released to..."

Saito left his words in the air as the realization hit him. It was a blind guess he got from nowhere, but from the way it looks, he was correct about the pheromones. He's not that knowledgeable about biology, but he does know a thing or two about human bodies and coincidentally, pheromones are one of them. He knew what that specific hormone do and he once heard that it can excrete through sweat and for the opposite sex, it usually ends up being a nice scent which arouses them, just like what happened to Saito. That being said, this was the final piece of the puzzle to this mysterious scent.

"To... What?" Louise questions as Saito still didn't finish his earlier sentence.

"Um... Just forget that. It's nothing important," Saito replied with a sheepish smile as he now knows the truth. He was seduced by Louise's scent which only he could detect as he was her mate, but he didn't tell her about it because she will definitely deny trying to seduce him with her cheeks flushed red of course. It will be an adorable sight, but Saito figures he has teased enough for the day. At least for now.

Receiving the half-baked answer, Louise was no doubt unsatisfied as she could tell that he was hiding something. However, she didn't pay much attention to that matter as she was now occupied with cooling down her sweaty body, a matter she sees as far more concerning. Since she was nude, Louise could feel the full blast of cold air brushing against her skin. The air was cooling and the temperature in the room itself was dropping, but it wasn't enough to cool her down as she was still dripping in sweat. All she needs to do was wait a bit longer, but she couldn't stand the sweaty, sticky feeling of her body any longer which leads her to take another alternative.

"I'm taking a bath," Louise said as she stood up from the bed. Nothing beats a cold, refreshing bath after all.

Wanting to get cooled down as soon as possible, Louise rushed towards the bathroom, dreaming of dipping herself in the refreshing bathtub. However, only after taking a few steps, she was suddenly grabbed from behind, stopping her movements. Then, before Louise even know it, she was up in the air being carried bridal style by none other than her husband who smiled down at her with his usual grin.

"S-Saito... What are you doing? I'm trying to take a bath," Louise told him, slightly confused.

"I know," replied Saito. "I need a bath too, so let's go in together."

"Um... Can't you wait till I'm done first? You can go in later," Louise suggested, although she already knows his answer.

"Nope. I want to go in with you. Besides..." Saito leans towards her ear. "I'm still hard right now and you smell really, really delicious."

A blush coloured Louise's cheeks before she whispered back into his ears in a seductive tone. "Twice not enough?"

"No, it's not. I want more... So can I go in with you?"

To that question, Louise didn't give a quick answer as she smiled suggestively at him which ends up turning him more.

"Fine," she finally answered. "But on one condition. You have to wash my entire body and I will help wash yours. Oh, and..." Louise hesitates for a moment before continuing. "Can we finish everything in the bathroom? I don't want to get sweaty again when we come out."

"That's two conditions, but sure, no problem," Saito replied with a big grin which was replied with Louise's own smile.

Saying that, the two shares a soft kiss before heading inside the bathroom, wanting to refresh their bodies. Sounds of running water can be heard and not long after that, moanings of blissful pleasure echoes in the bathroom as the couple continued from where they left off on the bed. Truly, this all started only because of the scent of a human body. A simple thing that couldn't be seen nor detected yet possesses the absolute power in the art of seduction. Scent. A force that should never be underestimated at all costs.


	67. Chapter 67: Idol

**Hey... Readers! Um... Well... Err... Long time no see? It's been 2 months of silence and I'm sure all of you have started thinking something like this story died or something, but don't worry, I am here. Yeah... Been busy with work and could hardly find the time to write something decent, so I'm sorry for my lateness. You readers already waited so long so I'm not going to waste your time** **anymore, so let's go to the chapter. Still, as always, reviews! Sorry for the short reply though.**

 **To Hellifrit,**

 **Woah! Woah! Cool down! *Splash Hellifrit with cold water* OK, calm down already? Good. Now, I already explained that complete status before so I hope you can understand it.**

 **So... Exquisite huh? I'll take that as a compliment. Smelling blood? Um... That's unique. Never happened to me though. My nose wasn't that keen, but my eyesight is pretty amazing. I can spot things others always miss. Guess that's why I'm pretty good in shooter games, but my aiming sucks though.**

 **I mean... a dog is what Saito's popular for so that's why I wanted to show his dog side from time to time just to show how much of a dog he is and how he's actually** **pretty smart, unlike the stereotype protagonist you mentioned. Honestly, is there any Harem anime where the protagonist isn't a dumb, clueless person who didn't realize that the girls like him? I felt so dumb just watching them.**

 **To fencer29,**

 **First of all thanks for informing me about my mistake. It's been 2 years since I** **watched the anime so the details kinda slip out of my mind. You're right about the city and the high ranked priest. Still, that doesn't erase the possibility of Julio rising to the rank of Pope, although it will require a good reason for the Cardinals to choose him especially when they just lost one of their cities. Need to figure that one out, but it wasn't a pressing matter at the moment so I will pin it in the back of my head for now.**

 **To Daydreamer269,**

 **Glad I was able to clear things up. This story is ongoing guys, although that's hard to believe after my absence.**

 **I know, Saito is definitely a lucky guy. Even I envied him sometimes. The lemons just keep coming his way these days. Well, as long as everyone enjoyed it, that's fine by me.**

 **To Tsunderefan,**

 **No need to apologize, I'm at fault for being late too and I can relate to that busy part. I love writing this story, but I still need to work so there's a bit of conflict there.**

 **So you have smell fetish? Then I'm sure this chapter is a godsend for you. Sadly, I don't share the same fetish, but it's glad to know that I managed to appease your** **fetish.**

 **To Cecilio Mendoza,**

 **Since you said it yourself, it is a bit too late for you mentioned that. However, I'm glad that you would take the trouble to inform about those details. I never read the manga so I didn't really know much about those stuff as the anime left most of the parts out, so thanks for telling me. Sadly, I can't change anything about it now so let's move on okay?**

 **To Kotano-Chan,**

 **Hey, Kotano-Chan. Well, rather than punching yourself, maybe you should punch me. Seriously? Two months!? I really deserve to be beat up, but please... Be gentle kay? And... Sorry, but I really need to keep this short so I can't write too much for you. So... Sorry.**

 **Do I remember your birthday? Um... Ahaha... Sorry, I forgot. I'm not good with remembering dates. Sometimes I forget my own birthdays. It's... Late, but Happy Birthday Kotano-Chan! I hope you grow cuter and more beautiful this year even though you're already cute enough for me!**

 **Yeah, I know the origins is unexpected, but it makes sense to me somehow. So** **Kotano is actually a self-designed anime character? Well, I'm sure everyone has those at some point in their life. It just shows how much they love anime and wanted to be a part of it. I used to imagine myself as some sort of additional character in my favourite anime. It's a bit embarrassing, but it's true and my character always changes depending on the anime.**

 **More weapons, more actions, all in the sequel. It will happen someday, but don't** **ask me when. Wedding night? Well they already have a wedding night, but they still haven't had their wedding night in Halkeginia, but of course, I might change it to welcome home sex. Still undecided, yet.**

 **Yeah... It's been too long that I forgot that it wasn't the capital that burned down. It's** **an honest mistake. Now, back to the drawing board and the topic is, how Julio will become Pope?**

 **Drunk Louise... Lots of potential here. It will happen in Japan of course. I don't think it's impossible for her to find alcohol in the Hiragas residence. I mean... There's Sake and we have Ryuji. Maybe Louise accidentally found Ryuji's secret stash** **and ended up drinking too much. It's possible.**

 **You got me. Although I would gladly keep my eyes away from the novel, I will still look forward to the wedding night scene. Yeah, I'm a pervert and I'm proud of it.**

 **I understand. Please, take as much time as you want for your research. I will always be waiting for you.**

 **Nah, I won't kill you or anything. It's... Really okay you know? I don't mind about that matter at all. However, as I always say, the anime's ending is still the one for me.**

 **Derflinger's secrets. Don't want to give spoiler about it so I'll just keep quiet for** **now.**

 **Now, I know this is a ridiculously short reply than usual, but I hope you can forgive me. See you again next time Kotano-Chan!**

 **To GB,**

 **Hello, GB! I know it's been a while, but I have to keep this short, Kay?**

 **It's been months, but I haven't checked the link yet. Sorry, been very busy lately.**

 **Wind as her first element to learn? Actually, considering her void magic is explosion, I thought fire would be more suitable, but there's nothing wrong either way because I will make her learn both at some point. So, noted.**

 **Hidan no Aria, haven't watched that yet, but I know what you meant.**

 **Wedding anniversary? Now that's a good idea. It will make everyone happy, right? Maybe I'll go with that one.**

 **More feeding and privacy interruption? Eh, why not? It shows how close they have become.**

 **About the drunk chapter, I will definitely put some of the Ln references into it.** **Having Louise in her drunken state says something like, Let's make two babies! That would be fun.**

 **More lap sitting? Sure!**

 **The underwear information will be well used.**

 **The old Louise won't disappear, only evolving. I will make sure she didn't go OOC.**

 **Just a little thought on the cafe, but... remind me again. What cafe chapter? Sorry, kinda slips my mind.**

 **Ah, sorry. I accidentally skipped that grandparents part. Let me explain, there's no reason for me to bring Ryuji's parents into the story so it's better to leave them** **as already deceased. On Yuno's part, her mother already passed away years ago when Saito was still a child while her father who's very much alive was living in isolation in the mountains. Why I will bring him in the sequel? I don't want to give spoilers so I will just say that he will be Saito's sword instructor who will bring up Saito's real potential.**

 **Saito's family asking about Louise's? It already happened in the background. I will elaborate it in the sequel when they actually meet.**

 **Birthday chapter is a must! Can't let that one slip.**

 **No, Louise didn't refuse a bath with Saito. She's just playing hard to get like all tsunderes would.**

 **Okay, sorry for the shortness, but got to go!**

 **To MechaDragon99,**

 **What comes after a long overdue review? A long overdue update. Wow, sorry, that's not funny at all.**

 **Your name came from a card? Well, I get the steel dragon part, but what's with the 99?**

 **Smuts, eroges, hentai, yes I'm guilty as charged. I'm a big pervert and I'm proud of it, especially when it allows me to write something hot like that. Making my own eroge? Well... Maybe someday, if I got such an opportunity.**

 **Can human smell pheromones, that's a good question. From what I know, a human can indeed detect it and gets turned on by it, but smell? That's a big no, but better to consult a doctor for a more accurate answer.**

 **As you know, I'm not fond of crossover, but maybe I will check it out someday if I have the time.**

 **Okay, that's all. Sorry again for the short reply. Anyway, it's been a while since I write so might have gotten a little rusty. Still, hope you readers will enjoy this.**

 **(MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU)**

 **(READ, ENJOY, REVIEW)**

 **X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...**

 **Chapter 67: Idol**

"WHAT!? SHE'S BACK!? SERIOUSLY!? FOR REAL!?"

The loud scream of the young Gandalfr brought the calm, peaceful night that the family was enjoying to its abrupt end when he suddenly jumped off his seat straight towards the TV. Without the need to be said, his actions came as a surprise to the rest of his family especially to his dumbstruck wife who was still left in shock. She more than anyone knows how unexpected her husband can be, but that doesn't mean she can comprehend his actions all the time and that goes the same for the rest of the family.

"Jeez! What's wrong with you? Get out of the way! You're blocking the TV," Asuna was the first to voice her complain, not even attempting to hide her annoyance.

"S-Saito... What's wrong? Did something happen?" Louise was the next to speak, still lock in disbelief to how her husband was able to leap straight to the TV in the blink of an eye, but of course, she was more concerned with why he did it.

Assaulted by the question, Saito finally turns away from the TV with a big grin on his face, clearly showing how happy... No, that's not the right word. Excited? Not right either. Um... Joyful? No, that's not it... Um... Well, let's just say Saito was currently showing one of the brightest smiles that the family had ever seen. One that rivals the smile he usually gave Louise whenever they're together. From that alone, anyone could tell that he was delighted beyond words and armed with that smile he points towards the TV or to be accurate, the news that was aired at the moment.

"She's back! Miki-Miki is back!" Saito exclaimed, excitement clear in both his face and his voice. He was so delighted that his entire body was shaking, something that rarely happens to him even in moments of fear. That just shows how big of an impact the news had on him.

"Seriously that's all? No need to get all pumped out about it," Asuna retorted, not sharing the excitement of her brother.

"That's all? You don't get it!" Saito slammed the coffee table, his eyes glaring sharp at his sister with a burning passion. "She's back! After all this time she's finally back and she's going to have a concert here in Tokyo! I have been waiting for this all my life! How can I not be excited!?"

"Yeah... Yeah... Sorry... My bad... Now can you please stop blocking the TV?" Asuna calmly brushes her brother off with a bored look. She simply didn't bother to care about his glare nor his passion.

"Um... S-sorry," Louise raised her hand up, trying to get some attention. "What are you two talking about?"

Although sitting in the same room and only metres away from each other, Louise couldn't follow the flow of conversation between her husband and sister and from the way it looks, her in-laws seem to have an idea on what they're talking about, leaving her as the sole clueless one. All she could gather is that it was related to something called Miki-Miki. Still, what that means was a complete unknown to her, but considering Saito's enthusiasm on the matter, it must have a significant meaning for him.

"It's Miki-Miki! She's back!" Saito answered, confirming Louise's initial suspicion.

"W-who?" Louise eyed him with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Ah... Right, you didn't know sis," Asuna exclaimed before letting out a heavy sigh, not because she felt burdened to answer, but because the topic wasn't something she was looking forward to speak of, in fact, it kinda annoyed her whenever she has to speak of it.

"She's... An idol," Asuna said with a clear, quick sentence, but it didn't take her long to realise the confused look on Louise's face. "W-wait. Sorry... You don't know what that means too right?"

Asuna rests her back on the couch, taking a moment to think of a proper explanation. Usually, just saying the word 'Idol' would have been enough for a person to understand, but Louise was a special case. No one could deny the fact that Louise has adapted well to her new life in Japan, but mere few months living in the more modern and civilized world was not even close to enough for her to learn everything there is to know about the 21st century so her lack of knowledge about what an idol means was understandable. However, that leaves Asuna with the difficult task of explaining the matter in a way that her little sister could understand.

"Um... Well...," Asuna scratches her head, gathering her thoughts before speaking further. "To put it simple, an idol is a celebrity who serves as a figure for their fans. Singing, dancing, acting, they do all kinds of stuff. It's a pretty popular thing here in Japan. I'm not into it though, but I'm sure you have seen them on TV a few times. You know, the one who looks pretty and polite all the time then goes out singing on a stage. Those are what we call idols."

"I-I see..." Louise timidly nods, acting like she understood it. She has a vague idea of what it means, but in reality, she still wasn't completely sure what an idol is, but those thoughts are placed aside as she was more concerned of the thing she asked earlier.

"Then... Miki-Miki?" Louise brought the name back, curious about what it means especially to Saito.

"It's a stage name. As I said, she's an idol and idols tends to use stage name like that. It's ridiculous when you think about it, but that's the way idols are. Her real name is... Um... What was it...? Natsu? Masu?" Asuna pondered, trying to remember the name before someone else decided to interrupt.

"It's Matsumoto Mikita! I told you like a million times already. How can you forget the name of someone as wonderful as her!?" Saito finally spoke up as if defending the idol.

"Ah, right! That's the name and she-"

"She's the best idol ever lived!" Saito abruptly cuts his sister off. "Her voice sounds like the voice of angels, her dance makes was full of grace, her music makes your heart pumps like crazy, she treats every fan like me with respect and whenever she smiles she- Mmmph!?"

Saito's enthusiastic speech was cut short as Asuna firmly clasped his mouth, silencing him from letting out a single word further. If she allowed him to speak, he might go on forever and it will be hard to stop him when he started getting fired up about his idol.

"As you can see... This idiot over here is a big fan of Miki-Miki," Asuna gestures at her brother who was struggling to break free. "Unfortunately for him, she went into a rest a few years ago due to some personal issues. Pfft... You should see his face when he heard the news."

With that last sentence, Asuna mockingly smiles to tease Saito which easily works without a doubt as he glared back at her with a deadly glare which loses its intimidation value due to the condition he's in and that fact only added up to Asuna's amusement. Nothing makes her day better other than to annoy her little brother to the max.

"But..." Asuna's expression changed as she turns back to Louise. "I think... it's around a month after Saito disappeared. Miki suddenly makes a big comeback and surprisingly her new album makes a big hit. It tops the chart for weeks and her popularity rise up pretty fast more than she was years ago. So now, you can say she's back and active in the idol world."

"Wait, what!?" Saito shouted as he finally breaks free. "She's been back the entire time!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

Saito stares deeply into the eyes of each and every one of his family member around the living room, demanding an explanation, but none was given to him as all he got was a blank expression. His family was more than aware that he was a fan of Miki-Miki, so for them not to inform him of the return of his favourite idol, it does upset him quite a bit.

"We thought you knew..." Yuno innocently spoke, hoping it would calm her son. It was never her attention to keep Saito in the dark or anything. It's just... Does she really need to in the first place?

"Oi, Oi, don't go blaming someone else," exclaimed Asuna. "You're the one who idolised her, why would we go for the trouble to tell you? Besides, she's always on TV these days, you should have known that she's back."

"Asuna's has a point," Ryuji chipped in. "You... Always go out didn't you? Um... what's her name again? Miki? There's a big advertisement board showcasing her just next to the station. It's been there since the year starts. Don't tell me you never notice."

Hearing that, Saito's flames of anger that have only light up less than a minute ago, immediately dimmed down as his mind jogged back to his memory. He has only been to another trip to Akihabara a week ago so he obviously went to the station. If there is such billboard of his idol on display like his father claimed, he would have noticed right away or didn't he?

"There... is?" Saito hesitantly questions back as if asking for assurance which was replied by a nod, immediately making him fall into silence.

"Hmm... Let me guess," Said Asuna as she puts the pieces together in her head. "You didn't notice, right?"

No answer was given to Asuna or anyone in the room for that matter, but that silence was more than enough to confirm what Asuna said. Saito really didn't notice the existence of the billboard or to be accurate, he didn't even notice that his idol was out of inactivity and for a self-called fan, that was almost unforgivable.

"Jeez... Big fan?" Asuna smirked. "You have a laptop with internet in your room, we got a TV right in the middle of the house, you always went out into town and to top it all off, you have been back here for months already! What kind of big fan who can't even notice an idol so obviously right in front of him?"

To that comment, Saito didn't say anything as a reply, not because he didn't want to, but because he has no proper argument to give. With all that amenities around him and the lifestyle he's living, he was supposed to be up to date with the latest news so, learning that his longtime adored idol has made a return is something that he could have easily done on his own. Thus, his anger has no justification behind it, but the biggest question is, why does a fan like him can miss something as important as that?

Saito turns to Louise who has remained as a spectator in the whole matter possibly because she didn't know what to say. He's not trying to blame her or anything, far off from making a pathetic excuse for his carelessness, but he figured that if he has to pick a reason why he didn't notice about the return of his idol, he has to say that it's because he was too distracted with his wife. Before Halkeginia, Miki-Miki was sort of a crush for him, but now that he has an adorable wife whom he's deeply in love with, it makes him forgot all about Miki-Miki and to be honest, since his return to Japan, not even once has he thought about that idol of his that is until he saw the news earlier. However, that being said, it's not a good enough reason for him to forget about Miki, nor for him to blame his family for his own flaw.

"Um... S-sorry... I'm the one who didn't notice." Saito humbly apologizes, taking the full blame. Well, it was his fault in the first place.

"Tch! Seriously...," Asuna sighed. Next time, don't go blaming us like that. "Always look at yourself first before looking at others. That's what my master always said."

"Now... Now... Asuna. No need to be mad at him. Saito apologized, didn't he? People make mistakes all the time," Yuno calmly said, clearing up the matter once and for all before turning to her son. "Anyway... Saito? She has a concert soon, right?"

"Concert? Ah! Yes, the concert!" Saito bolts up to his seat, remembering the news that brought all the commotion in the first place which immediately removes the guilty expression he had earlier.

"It's this Sunday! I'm going! No matter what happens, I'm going to go! Don't try to stop me!" Saito shouted out of pure passion that was bulging up in his chest but the only reaction he got from his family was an expression which might mean something like ' Why would we?'

"Um... Go where?" Louise questions, still pretty much in a loss with the whole conservation.

Saito turns to his wife with flames in his eyes, before holding her by the shoulder, taking her by surprise.

"Miki's concert! The biggest one ever held and it's here in Tokyo. I will watch it even if it kills me! We're going there this weekend!"

"E-Eh...? W-We...?"

 **X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...**

 ** _A few days later..._**

"Everyone with tickets please line up here properly! The door will be open in 10 minutes."

"Come! Come! We have limited edition of Miki's merchandise! Get your glow sticks and exclusive Miki's designed fan. Only available for today!"

"Miki! Miki! Miki!"

Huge crowds of people all over the place, staffs managing the scene, booths selling special themed items, colourful hand designed banners and posters, passionate people cheering to the top of their lungs. If one didn't know better, it was easy to mistook the event as a festival or something of the sorts, but for fans like Hiraga Saito, they knew better and in a way, this is a festival for them.

"We're here! I'm finally here! I never thought I could finally see her again!" Saito exclaimed the excitement in his voice couldn't be hidden.

"W-Wow... Are they all here to see the concert? There's so many of them. Ah! The line... It's so long..." Louise pointed out with awe to the unfamiliar scene around her.

Days passed by in a flash, and before they knew it, the long-awaited weekend finally came so here they are today, standing in front of the venue where the popular idol Miki will stage the last concert for her tour around Japan. The wait for the day of the concert was short, but for Saito, it was hellish to the point that he could hardly a good night sleep. That just shows how much he had been waiting to see his idol again. 4 years... It was definitely too long of a wait, but it's definitely worth it.

Truth be told, the tickets for the concert was sold out weeks ago which wasn't exactly surprising considering the popularity of a long time Idol such as Miki-Miki. Still, it devastated Saito without a doubt, but as a die-hard fan, he won't go down that easily so he went out to seek the tickets through other methods. The legal ones of course. Thankfully, after a long tiresome search, he managed to win a bid for the tickets on E-Bay. It costs him three times more than the actual price of the ticket, but it was a much-needed sacrifice. Besides, it's not like he didn't have the money for it.

Now, with the hard-earned tickets in hand and a short detour to the fans merchandise booth for some glow sticks to light up the occasion, the couple was more than ready to enter the venue. Thus, they didn't waste any time to take their place in the waiting line along with the rest of the fans who have been waiting for who knows how long for the time when the staff would let them in.

As one would expect from a huge crowds compromised of hyped up fans from all over Japan combined with the hot, summery weather, some were creating a bit of a commotion while several others can be seen arguing with the staff to let them in, but most of the awaiting crowd managed to stay calm and keep their protest to themselves despite the heat while waiting for the chance to meet their idol and Saito and Louise were a part of them.

"Ugh... How much longer do we have to wait!? I can't wait to see Miki-Miki!" Saito yelled in frustration as the line didn't show any signs of moving, but he stayed where he is, not wanting to draw any attention.

"Hm... Right," Louise nonchalantly replied, but it was hard to tell whether she heard Saito or not as her mind seems to be elsewhere.

Unlike Saito who was overwhelmed by his bulging anticipation, Louise, on the other hand, wasn't exactly looking forward to the concert. All the time in Japan, she was always looking forward to new experience and a concert was definitely something she never experienced before, but somehow, she didn't really feel like in the mood to see it and in fact, she was reluctant to come here in the first place. That is until Saito insistently request that he wants to see the concert with her and bought the tickets for both of them.

The huge noisy crowd, unfamiliar scenery, different taste of music, the nervousness of a first timer. Louise can't really put a finger to the reason, but one thing for sure, she wasn't happy to be here. Yes, she was amazed by the festival like surrounding at first, but that only lasted a few minutes as her mood immediately went down the drain. However, she tried her best to not show her displeasure and always keep a light smile fixed on her lips. Saito has been waiting for this for a long time, so the last thing she wanted was to ruin the day for him. Thus, she keeps her best poker face on although deep inside, she was restless.

"Ah... Miki... How much I miss you..." Saito murmured while smiling to himself, seemingly lost in his own world.

At that point, Louise's smile turns into a frown, but before Saito has the chance to notice it, she quickly replaces it back with a fake smile. She won't lie, she's not excited for the concert nor was she looking forward to meeting the idol that Saito adored so much. Still, she keeps that thought to herself and timidly goes along with him all the while listening to him talking about another girl and how amazing his idol is. Yeah... Louise is definitely not enjoying it.

 **X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...**

With Saito continuously talking about Miki, and Louise trying her best to keep up with the conversation, the painful waiting in the line was almost unfelt for as not long after, the staff finally opens the door, allowing entry into the venue. The line was long, but everyone keeps themselves in order and sticks to the rules as the gatekeeper checks their tickets one by one. With how smooth things were progressing, within minutes, the couple already found themselves inside the venue and proceed into the indoor concert along with the rest of the crowd, thrilled to start up the concert.

"S-Saito, slow down... Ah!" Louise squealed as she accidentally bumped against someone's shoulder and almost lost her footing. Thankfully, her husband was quick to catch her.

"L-Louise! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Saito asked as he immediately pulled her closer to his body, worried that she might bump into someone again.

"I'm fine, but slow down a bit. It's hard to walk here," Louise complains with a frown while rubbing her shoulder that was bumped earlier.

"S-sorry... I'm just too excited," said Saito before taking her arm, gripping it tighter than before. "Come on, our seats are over there."

With their hands entwined, the couple takes extra care in finding their way through the crowd without bumping into anyone. Soon they found themselves at their seats located in the second floor of the venue which overlooks the stage below where Miki-Miki will perform for the day while in front of the stage was rows after rows of seats for the fans that got the first-floor seat.

Usually, Saito would have preferred the front row seats down below which was the closest to the stage and ultimately the idol performing. However, since he got the tickets from a bid, there's no room for him to complain. He was lucky enough that he got to be here in the first place. That aside, it's not like the second-floor seats was a bad seat as it grants him a full view of the stage from above which is amazing in its own ways. All that matters is that he can see Miki-Miki again so his seat doesn't really matter. Plus he's also not alone to the concert this time.

"Ne, Louise? What do you think?" Saito asked hopefully, praying that his wife was enjoying herself.

"Hmm?" Louise stared back at Saito, puzzled by the question before realising what he was referring to. With her husband still waiting for a reply, she takes a quick look around and came out with the first thing that came to mind. "It's like a cinema. Just... More crowded."

"A cinema, huh? Ahaha... I guess it does look like that," Saito said, agreeing with Louise.

Dimly lighted room, rows of seats, countless people all around. With that kind of similarities, saying that it looks a bit like a cinema wasn't wrong at all. However, unlike a cinema that has a large flat screen in the front, in a concert, what exists in the front was a stage where the performance shall take place. Plus, what was shown in a cinema was recorded months or years before it was shown, but here the experience is fed live to the spectator in real time So... Even though it looks the same, a cinema and a concert is completely different, but there's no reason for Saito to point that out.

"Saito, how long before it starts?" Louise glanced at the empty stage seemingly getting impatient as they have been waiting pretty long since at the entrance long.

"Um... I'm sure it will start soon. Let's be patient, kay?" Saito reassures her, although he himself was getting impatient.

 **X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...**

Time passed by and nothing has changed in the venue as the concert still hasn't should any sign of starting soon. Grumbling can be heard all over the area with people voicing their complaints to the people nearest to them while some was making their own theories to the cause of the unusual lateness. Chatters filled the room as people grew restless in their seats by each passing minutes, but then a moment of silence plagued the fans as spotlights light up the originally dark stage. Fog accumulates the stage, sparks fly into the air, in a controlled explosion that broke the silence. Then, from beneath the fog, dressed in a raven coloured jacket with equally dark pants, a figure stood up and makes its dramatic appearance on stage. That's when the crowd went wild.

"Miki! Miki! Miki! Miki!" The crowd stood up and cheered along as their waiting finally came to its end. Saito himself was up off his seat in less than a second before reluctantly followed by Louise, who was still shocked by the sudden change of atmosphere.

With the crowd cheering all over the place, the figure makes it way out of the fog while all eyes in the room were fixed on the brunette beauty. She waved to everyone around her before taking a big, deep breath.

"EVERYONE! Did you miss me!?" Miki greeted her fans, her sweet, sincere voice echoes in the venue.

"YES! WE MISS YOU MIKI-MIKI!" The crowd answered in unison.

"Ahh... That's so sweet. I miss everyone too! Look how many of you here! Thanks for coming today. You have been waiting for this aren't you!?"

"YEAH!"

"I see... We have some technical issues so, sorry to keep everyone waiting, but now that I'm here, it's time to start the party! So... should we start now?"

"YEAH!"

"No, no, no," Miki waves her index finger. "If you want someone to do something for you, what should you say?"

The crowd gathered their thoughts for a moment for the answer before saying, "Please!"

"That's correct!" Miki cutely exclaimed. "Since you, all ask so nicely... Let me present you with my first song today, Midnight! Everyone ready!?"

"YEAH!"

With the fans all hyped up, Miki turns around while making an ok sign,

giving the cue to the staff standing by backstage. A slow violin-like tune was soon played by the audio system bringing the crowd to a moment of silence while Miki took her place in the centre of the stage. Then, the slow rhythm gradually speeds up and turns into a fast-paced beat, marking the beginning of the young idol's energetic song, fitting for a grand opening of a concert.

Just like the song itself, Miki's voice was full of energy as she sang her heart out, yet her singing sounds sweet to the ears of the ones listening to her. Same can be said to her dynamic choreography with her dancers which brought out an explosive energy on stage, bringing the song and the performance altogether to another level.

With Miki giving her all into the opening, the fans weren't staying idle either as their cheer rocks the venue, spreading the energy around the room as everyone unites as one for their love towards Miki. Almost everyone was up off their seats as the song pumps their hearts and souls up to the point that staying still was impossible as their bodies naturally move along with the beat of the song. That's just how to show much an influence a good performance could have on a person which easily proves how impressive of an idol Miki really is.

"Woah! Wow! WOW!" Saito yells in excitement, his eyes sparkled like the eyes of an amused child, unable to remove his sight from the performance. "I never heard this song before, it must be one from her new album! Ahh! How much have I been missing these 2 years!? MIKI! I MISS YOU!"

From the side, Louise can only look in silence as her husband called out the idol. It was unknown whether Miki heard it or not, but with the combined cheer of the fans and music of her song, it was highly possible Saito's voice hardly even get close to be heard. Still, to hear him called another girl like that, Louise felt very uncomfortable. Very, very uncomfortable.

Turning her attention back to the stage, now Louise realised why she wasn't happy to be here. It wasn't the atmosphere, it wasn't the rousy crowd and it's especially not because of a different taste of music. The actual reason behind what she was currently feeling turns out to be the one standing on the stage, singing her heart out. The one that everyone in the room including Saito himself cheered on. Miki-Miki. A girl. A girl that Saito likes and since the past week, he keeps talking about her every single chance he got, and that what bothers Louise.

From what Asuna told her since the Miki-Miki matter sprouts out, Louise learned that Miki was about three years older than Asuna. She started her career when she was only in high school and become popular a few years later and that's when Saito started having an interest in her. Now, in the age of 24, Miki is a fine, young woman at the prime of her beauty which might possibly one of the factors that lead to her popularity and leads Saito into liking her.

Still, seeing her in person although from afar, Louise can understand why Saito would idolise a girl like her. She's beautiful, cheery, full with charisma, can sing and dance with no problems, have a nice, curvy body, a big... bust and on top of all that she always appreciate everyone around her, especially her loyal fans. A perfect example of what a popular idol or a girl should be and acted like. Who wouldn't like a girl like her? It was understandable for Saito to develop a crush on her, but that doesn't make Louise feel any better as her chest was aching.

Anger? Sadness? Upset? Or was it... Pure jealousy? Louise couldn't tell which one is it, but the answer won't change anything. She will stay there, by Saito's side with a calm smile, making sure that she didn't ruin the long-awaited concert for him. At the same time, since she was already here, she would try to enjoy the concert as much as she can while putting all the negative thoughts to the back of her head. It's her first concert after all and Saito already went through the trouble to take her here. Best to make sure you have a good time in it after all.

When the first song was over, Miki once again form a conversation with her fans, asking things like "How good is it?" and "Do you enjoy it so far?" It was a completely mundane conversation, done simply in order to buy some time for the staff in the backstage to prepare for the next song. Still, from the way it looks, it was clear that Miki wasn't faking anything as she spoke in a natural way as if she was conversing with someone she has known for years. She was genuinely hooked in the conversation and really cared what the fans have to say to her. That's the true quality of an idol or to be precise, the quality of a kind person.

 **X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...**

The second song soon follows and the concert continues with Miki on stage, giving her best to entertain every single person in the room. Then, with everyone still filled with energy, the third and fourth song came to pass, but what's interesting is that each song was unique to itself which was something Louise herself found fascinating, but of course her husband was far more impressed than she is as she could swear that he has been cheering non stop since the concert started.

As Miki sang her fifth song which she perfectly ends with a final blast of energy, the concert entered into a short break as Miki excused herself and disappeared into the backstage. After singing 5 fast-paced songs in a row, plus dancing energetically through those songs, her need for rest was understandable. The break was also a godsend for the fans as they had pretty much exhausted their throats after all that cheering, especially for the passionate ones who also sang and danced along with Miki.

"Saito, here," Louise passes a bottle of water to her husband, noticing him massaging his sore throat.

"Oh, thanks. Glad we bought them earlier," Saito gratefully take the bottle off her hands before finally sitting down for the first time since Miki appears on stage.

Uncapping the cap, Saito gulps down his drink, refreshing his throat with the cool water. It's been a while since he had felt so thirsty in his life thanks to all his cheering. Still, it was all worth it as he was able to see the idol he has longed to once again witness on stage.

"Man... Miki is really amazing right?" Saito complimented. "It's been so long, but she hasn't lost her skills. I think she's far more impressive now, and a lot prettier too than the last time I saw her. Don't you agree?"

The question almost makes Louise chokes on her drink, but she did her best to remain calm. "I... Guess so?" Was all Louise said before taking her drink again. She never meets Miki before so she couldn't really make the comparison. Not like she wanted to in the first place.

Even though he just got a rest for his throat, Saito continued talking about Miki, praising her and all. Something that Louise didn't really want to hear at the moment. Well, what kind of girl in this world would be happy when their husband is saying nice things about another girl right in front of their face? It was unbearable, to say the least, thus in her head, Louise can only think of escaping the conversation.

"Wait, Louise! Where are you going?" Saito asked as his wife left her seat all of a sudden.

"Toilet..." Louise muttered in a low tone, seemingly sulking, but of course, she didn't show it to him as all she wants right now was to leave.

"W-wait! I'm coming with you!" Saito abruptly left his seat, chasing after his wife.

"No need...," Louise coldly told him off. The break will end soon. "You'll miss Miki-Miki's performance. Just stay and enjoy it."

"I know... But I'm still coming with you," Saito insisted, oblivious to Louise's feelings.

"Why? You wanted to see this concert so much didn't you? Why would you follow me? "

To that question, Saito lightly chuckled before standing directly next to her. "Simple," he told her as he gently grabbed her hand. "Because you're more important to me than the concert."

That simple yet sincere answer breaks apart Louise's ice and extinguished the anger in her chest. Her cheeks turn red and her heart suddenly skips a beat, something that only Saito could do to her.

"I'll admit, this concert means a lot to me, but I can't enjoy it if you went off on your own," said Saito. "This is a big place and you never been here, how can I sit still when you could suddenly get lost around here? Besides... I'm your husband and familiar, so it's natural for me to always be by your side. That's why... I'm going with you."

Staring down to their entwined fingers, a soft smile unconsciously form on Louise's lips. It was so unfair. How can he so obliviously make her mad about something then easily comforts her whenever he wish? It was like a natural talent for him. So unfair, yet to know that Saito cares for her, it was really relieving and makes her undeniably happy that she couldn't put up a cold attitude against him, nor refuse him.

"Fine... Let's go..." Louise answered, feeling much better than she was a minute ago. Nothing feels better than having your husband putting you as a priority.

With the break still in effect, the couple makes their way around the venue, attempting to locate the restroom. The venue's pretty big and neither of them was used to the area, but it didn't even take long for them to spot the restroom thanks to the long line heading that stretches metres away from the restroom. Luckily for them though, the line only exists for the male restroom as the woman's restroom only had a number of people in there allowing Louise to go in while Saito waits for her outside. In only a few minutes, they're able to return back to their seats just in the nick of time as the concert was about to proceed.

 **X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...**

The dark stage lights up once more and Miki returns to the stage, dressed up in a white dress which brought the crowd wild once more. Beautiful, cute, pretty, those words were repeatedly heard all around, specifically from the male portion of the crowd, including Saito.

Greeting the fans with a renewed energy, Miki kept her cheerful attitude on but acted a bit more modest than she was earlier as if to match the theme brought by her change of clothes. Then, when everything was ready, Miki continues her concert with a complete 180 change as she presents a soft ballad which brought a different kind of air in the room. Matching the slow, lovely rhythm, everyone in the venue gently waves their glow sticks in the air, showing their support with their waving rather than their cheer as it will ruin the mood brought by the song.

Time passed by, Miki's clothes change from one specially designed clothes to another, songs after songs were sung and everyone including Louise who was at first reluctant to be here, we're enjoying every single bit of the concert. However, as everyone knows, time always flies the fastest when you're having fun. Hours passed by unfelt by anyone, but it did and although no one wants to admit it Miki's concert was close to its end. The good times were about to end.

"Ahh... Why was it so short? I still need my 2 years fill of Miki-Miki..." Saito heavily sighs, not hiding his disappointment.

With Saito being bumped out, Louise felt obliged to say something to cheer him up and ended up saying something she never expected she would say.

"We... Can go to her next concert, can't we? You... Can see her again." Louise couldn't believe what she just suggested, but it was too late to take it back.

"Yeah... Yes, you're right! We can go to her next concert and the one after! We'll attend all of them. Yeah!" Saito's spirit immediately boosted up as that thought get to him.

Now, it was Louise's turn to sigh as she has possibly opened the door to something she's not supposed to. Still, maybe it's not a bad idea after all. She's not going to lie, Miki is a fantastic singer and she could see herself becoming her fan. Although deep down, she still felt a bit threatened by Miki, Louise believes, no. She knows that if Saito has to make a decision, he would choose her over Miki without any hesitation, but she's not going to force him to forget Miki as long as his passion for her was only as a fan. More than that and Saito will get his first blast of explosion in Japan.

Turning their attention back to the stage, they found Miki already finished what was possibly her last song for the day before the closing of the concert. Miki calmly stood there catching her breath while the backup dancers retreat to the backstage and the staff clears up the props on the stage. Hours of singing and dancing was definitely exhausting and it was clear from the sweat running down Miki's cheek, yet despite her state, Miki quickly gathered herself before glancing forward to the crowd with her cheery smile.

"Everyone! How was it!? Did you have a good time!?" Miki shouted, maintaining the energy she had carried from the beginning, a feat that was nothing less than inspiring.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled as an answer.

"Really? I felt the same way today. Maybe we have some sort of... special connection?" Miki shyly said in a cute like manner.

Seeing their idol display of shyness, the crowd went wild, specifically the guys as they couldn't resist her charm. To that, Miki lightly chuckled as her teasing ended up as a success, but in a slight moment, her smile turned sour and her eyes seemingly teared up, but that moment came and pass with no one except Miki herself realising it.

"It's been... So long isn't it?" Miki reminisced, flashes of memories since her debut came back to her without being asked to. "When I first became an idol, I always wonder if I can really make it. Can I reach the top? Will everyone like me? Will I still become an idol tomorrow? I ask myself those questions every single day." Miki's eyes wandered to the ground, losing herself more in the past hard times.

"But..." Miki raised her eyes to the fans with a renewed smile. "It's because of all of you that I am here now. Your support, your cheer and your faith in me that I was able to stand up on this stage today to perform. It's the same reason I was able to come back 2 years ago. It's all because of everyone here. That's why!" Miki bowed deeply in front of everyone to the point that the back of her head can easily be seen. "Thank you... Thank you very much for everything!"

With their idol bowing her head low, everyone in the venue seems to be bewildered, not knowing how to react to the sincere act of their beloved idol. Even Saito was at a lost of words to this, but he quickly gathered himself, placing his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath. However, before he could shout out his feelings, someone else did it first.

"WE LOVE YOU MIKI-MIKI!" A voice came somewhere among the crowd, but it was unsure who said it. Still, it was enough to rile up the crowd.

"MIKI YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"WE'LL KEEP CHEERING FOR YOU!"

"MIKI! MIKI! MIKI!"

The voices of the fans echo in the venue as they all express their earnest feelings towards Miki. In the stage, Miki was almost on the verge of tears of gratefulness from the continued support from her fans, but she holds back her tears and keeps her idol face on. All she can do now was to smile back at each and everyone in the room as she heard their feelings. They're her loyal fans and it will always stay that way, or at least that's how Miki hopes for as her mind returns back to the issue that she had been keeping secret from the masses.

Miki turns to look at the backstage as if cueing the staff for something. The staffs only nod at her as they already know what she was about to do. It was the main purpose of the concert, one that only her, the staffs and a select number of people knew about.

Back at the fans, the crowd slowly calm down. Realising this, Miki took the opportunity to deliver them the news although reluctantly. It was painful to say it and the fans will be disappointed, but it has to be done now and it has to be from her own mouth.

"Everyone... As I said, I can't make it here without you and you're all my previous fans. That's why I won't lie to you anymore." Miki took a deep breath and steeled her heart while the fans waited in patience to what she was about to say. "The truth is... I'm... I'm... I'm retiring from the idol world and this... this is my last concert."

That... Was the end of it. No more cheers from the fan... No more screaming... No more idle chatters. The news hit them like a violent tsunami, and all that's left was an empty silence, just like what happened only moments ago. However, this time the silence falls due to a completely different reason. They looked at each other seemingly in disbelief to what their ears just heard. Just this evening they're excited for the Miki's latest concert, and now she's retiring? It was impossible for them to believe nor to accept that in a flash.

"R-retiring...?" Saito stuttery muttered the words as if his mind was jammed. This definitely hit him hard as not even once in his mind would he thought that he's going to see this day come especially not on the same day he can see her after all these years.

"Saito...," not knowing what to say to this sudden change of situation, Louise held Saito's hand, hoping that it would give him even the slightest comfort. Just like him, she's also surprised by the announcement, but since she's not exactly a fan, it didn't really affect her much as it does to Saito so she can't really anything to it.

"Everyone... I know this must be shocking, but... I have thought it deep down to my heart and I decided that now is the best time to retire. Actually..." Miki hesitates for a moment and one could swear that she was blushing and was being all shy as if embarrassed to say it. "I'm... I'm getting married."

With the aftershocks from for the first wave haven't settled yet, the second wave of utter surprise from Miki's confessions hit the fans, leaving no survivors. Speechless? Shocked? Disbelief? There's no word in any dictionary in the entire world including Halkeginia that could describe what everyone in the venue was experiencing. In this situation, there's only one thing that can be done.

"WHAT!!!!???"

 **X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...**

After the announcement of her retirement and her marriage, Miki-Miki continues the concert with a few more additional songs which weren't the original plans for the concert. It was her farewell to her loyal fans that have supported her all this long. She loves being an idol and she loves her fans, but as everyone knows, an idol couldn't engage in a relationship and something as marriage was definitely out of the question. Thus, she has to choose whether to continue as an idol or married the man she loves and after a long thought, she ended up choosing the later as it was the best for her future and her happiness.

Knowing that her actions might seem like a betrayal to her fans, Miki gave every ounce of energy she had left for the last few songs in her last time on a stage, both for the sake of her fans and herself. With all that happens, with one surprising news after another, one would expect that the air in the concert would turn gloomy as some parts of the crowd were starting to tear up due to the unexpected, saddening news of the departure of their idol. However, the total opposite happens.

Even while tearing up and their hearts clenched by grief, the fans cheered to the top of their hearts for their idol as if it was the last time they would cheer for her which in this case, it is. Thus, they gathered all their passion, their enthusiasm, their voices and the memories with their idol since the past few years and turns all of it into the biggest cheer in their life for the last time while also congratulating her for her future marriage. Without the need to be said, it was an amazing concert, one that the fans and Miki herself won't forget for the rest of their lives.

The concert went by through the day along with the fans support, leaving no room for silence in the venue. Before long, the concert reached its end. For the last time, Miki said her thanks and her farewell to everyone in the room and as a departure gift, her signed CD's containing all her songs that were exclusively made for her last concert were distributed among the fans for free. However, due to privacy reasons, any details concerning her groom or her wedding wasn't revealed which is much understandable. No one wants to have thousands of their fans crashing into their wedding after all.

With the final concert of the idol came to its end, night has already blanketed the sky over Japan, prompting the fans to return to their homes although with a heavy heart as they knew that they might never see Miki again. Now, also on their home were Saito and Louise, walking side by side along the dark street with only the street lamp to guide them. One of them was looking down to the ground with a pale look while the other was staring at him with concern in her chest.

Ever since the announcement, Saito hardly says anything possibly out of disappointment. After so many years of waiting, he thought he can finally see his idol active again and he did, but he never thought that it was the last time she will ever be on stage again. It just... hurts. More than when she decided to take a break all those years ago.

From the side, Louise can only stare at her husband in silence. Since the concert ended up until now, she barely even heard a single word out of his mouth which never happened before, proving how upset he is. Deep down, Louise herself was a bit annoyed as her husband was upset because of another girl. However, what bothers Louise the most was the fact that she couldn't do anything to lift his mood. Oh, just what she would do just to get him to flash his signature smile again.

"S-Saito... Are you okay?" It was a pointless question considering the situation, but Louise wanted to try to get him to talk.

"Y-yeah..." Was all Saito could say, but from his dispirited tone, anyone could tell that he was anything, but okay.

"Um... Y-you, don't need to be so sad. Look, you got a signed CD, right?" Louise showed the CD's that each of them got, hoping that it could ease his pain.

"I guess so... Maybe I'll listen to it... Someday..." A deep sigh follows Saito's words, hardly feeling any better.

Failed in her attempt to comfort him, Louise tried to think of something else to say, but it wasn't easy to come up with one straight out of the blue. Every time she did get a flash of inspiration, she quickly holds herself back figuring that it wasn't a good idea, before trying to think of a new one which only ends up repeating the cycle. She knows how to comfort him once in a while, but for a matter as big as this, those regular methods won't work so she really needs to think deep for the solution this time.

Louise thought and thought to the best she can of how to help her husband. In the end, an idea struck her. An idea which pinpoints the exact source of the problem. An idea which will be... a bit embarrassing, but if it could cheer her lover up, then she will gladly do it.

Deciding on the matter, Louise wasted no time to grab Saito's arm. Saito, come with me, She says while trying to pull him into a certain direction.

"Louise? W-wait, where are we going?" Saito questions in surprise as his wife tugs his arm quite forcefully.

"Don't ask, just come with me!"

Being the stronger one, Saito can easily shrug Louise's off, but he obviously won't do that. Instead, he lets her pull him as he goes along with her through the streets. He didn't know where she was leading them to, but he didn't really have to wonder for long as she only dragged him around 10 metres forward from their original position and now, they're standing next to a street lamp.

Saito was about to ask Louise why she took the trouble of leading him to pretty much nowhere, but before he could open his mouth to speak, she lets him go and jumped straight into the bright light emitted by the street lamp. Bathed under the lights, Louise finally faced Saito, nervousness clear on her face as she took a deep breath then makes a stunning pose while pointing at him, leaving the boy very, very confused yet curious of her.

"I'm... I'm... Louise... And I'm... I'm an idol!" The stuttery words came out of Louise's mouth as she tried to calm herself down. "Right now... I-I will hold a special concert for the one I love the most! P-Please enjoy it!"

Saying that with her face blushing red like the colour of tomato, Louise started singing a song while dancing. In a lonely street, late in the night and under the lights from a street lamp, Louise performs her so-called concert in front of her only spectator of the night.

Bewildered, Saito can only stare at his wife, not knowing how to react to this... Special concert of hers. Louise's singing was okay as it sounds just like when she sang in the karaoke machine, but her dance moves were awkward as she tried to copy the dance moves she saw earlier. She might be a good dancer in a ballroom, but it was clear that the modern style of dance wasn't her specialty. Still, she tried her best as she sang although she does seem to forget some parts of the lyrics, the point is she's giving her best even though it looks weird.

Saito as the only spectator, continued to watch the performance in front him, not taking his eyes off it even for a second. Before long, a smile forms on his lips and his pale face turned bright once more. He didn't know why, but he felt somewhat lightened up by the concert like it was a real live concert. His body starts to move along and his empty heart felt full of life once more.

"Louise! Louise! Louise!" Saito cheers while clapping his hands, encouraging Louise to perform more energetically for her sole fan.

With Saito cheering for her, Louise continued her concert feeling less and less embarrassed over time as she gets used to her idol act. If Saito wants an idol to look up to then she shall be the idol for him. That was Louise's simple plan to cheer Saito up and from the way it looks, the method was effective as the gloominess on Saito's face has been replaced by his usual, cheery look.

After 5 minutes of embracing her idol side, Louise finally ends her concert, panting heavily from the short routine. Dancing while singing was a difficult feat to achieve and she has got herself the first-hand experience in it, giving her a new level of respect to the idols who could last hours for a concert.

Still catching her breath, Louise looks up to find her husband only to end up burying her face into a shirt before feeling a pair of arms around her back. She knows this feeling very well as she gets into it so many times than she could remember. Saito... The Saito who has been watching her, was now gently embracing her like a lover he is.

"Thanks..." Saito whispered to her ear.

"What for?" Louise whispered back, asking despite the obvious answer.

"I know... You're trying to cheer me up. Sorry for making you worry," Saito caresses her back, enjoying the warmth of her body.

"Hmm...," Louise rested her head on his chest, glad that he finally opens up. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. I mean... I'm still upset that she's retiring and all, but it's for the best right? She has a life of her own too," Saito muttered. Although difficult, he already accepted the fact and that's there's nothing can be done.

"Will you ever forget her?" Louise questions again, not out of jealousy, but simply to know if he can get over the pain of losing his idol.

Saito didn't give an immediate answer as he pondered for a moment in silence. "Well... I have been her fan since middle school, so it might take a while, but I will get over her soon. Besides... Saito" tightens his hold. "I have a new idol now. An idol only for me."

Redness appears on Louise's cheeks again as she realised what Saito was referring to. Thinking back what she just did in a public place where anyone can easily walk up to them, she felt ashamed and start to wonder how she could she do something as bold as that.

"Umm... I-I will only do it for you tonight. I'm not doing something embarrassing like that again," Louise reprimands him, still furiously blushing.

"Ah... Really? I'll lose two idols in one night?" Saito sighed. "Never mind, I prefer a wife rather than an idol anyway. But, since you're still an idol for now, can I ask for a favour?"

"D-depends. What it is?"

"Y-you see...," Saito scratches his chin, a bit embarrassed to say it. "To show appreciation for their fans, idols hold fan meetings and in there you can shake hands with them and some idols even gave hugs."

"So...?" Louise trailed the word, still didn't get what he was hinting.

"So... I have always wonder, how does it feel to kiss an idol and now I have one in front of me."

It took her a moment to process it, but Louise eventually understood what he wants. He wants to kiss her, while she's still acting as an idol.

"So... can I kiss you, my cute, lovely idol?" Saito leans in, his eyes begging for her permission.

Louise looks at him straight in his eyes, slightly looking away out of shyness, before saying. "S-since you're my most loyal fan, I'll allow it, as much as you want, but make sure you kiss me properly."

"Understood, my Louise," Saito grinned before leaning closer to her soft lips, eager to get his kiss.

Under the street light, with the starry sky above, the idol and the fan shares a sweet kiss, sharing the passions for each other. In one night, Saito lost two idols, but that hardly matters because at the end of the day he still got his wife and what better person to idolise than a wife whom you love who also loves you with all their hearts. Same thing for Louise as she always views Saito as someone she adores in many ways than one. They're husband and wife, yet deep down they're also each other's idols, inspiring, supporting and becoming the source of strength for each other. Just like they have always been.


End file.
